Don t stop the music
by Elie-Heartphilia
Summary: El bar Fairy Tail, el más codiciado por adolescentes y adultos en toda la región de Magnolia. Lucy Heartphilia acaba de mudarse a la ciudad para estudiar la universidad y con sus dos nuevas mejores amigas Erza y Levy van a realizar una salida a ese famoso lugar. ¿Qué pasará cuando entren y el lugar parezca de cuento de hadas? esperen, ¿Iván Dreyer es el dueño?.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

Magnolia era conocida como la ciudad de la luz en el continente americano, era un segundo "Las Vegas", el sueño de cualquier adolescente que disfrutara más de la noche que del día; espectáculos por doquier con bailarinas, guerras de bandas, bares, burdeles, karaokes y demás se hallaban en el centro de la ciudad pero definitivamente el lugar al que todos fantasean con entrar es un karaoke-bar que se encontraba al final de una calle desolada, las luces por fuera iluminaban todo a su alrededor a unas cuadras a la redonda y destacaban la hermosa madera de roble y mármol pulcramente pulidos con los que había sido construido el edificio, por dentro parecía una cabaña de cuento de hadas con mesas y sillas por doquier, una barra que servía alcohol a los mayores de edad y las camareras, que eran las más hermosas de toda la ciudad, parecían modelos de revista, de hecho una lo era, la excéntrica modelo Mirajane Strauss; el lugar era gigantesco, consistía en dos pisos que se abrían como una sala de concierto de rock para dar paso a un escenario en medio del todo con un micrófono en medio y unos cuantos instrumentos destinados al grupo que se disponía a tocar todas las noches, "The Slayer´s" se hacían llamar, sí, todo el lugar era de ensueño y el mismo nombre le hacía tributo "Fairy Tail", el karaoke-bar más codiciado por adolescentes y adultos en esa ciudad, todo aquel que quería entrar o trabajar ahí debía acatar las normas de seguridad que estaban dispuestas en la entrada del lugar.

-Levy-chan ahora si te luciste, ¿Fairy Tail? ¿Ése Fairy Tail? ¡Por dios estoy tan emocionada! No han parado de hablar de ese lugar desde que llegué aquí– una rubia de ojos chocolate y un cuerpo de infarto hablaba con sus dos únicas amigas en la ciudad, una pequeña de cabello azulado; que si bien era de baja estatura tenía sus encantos y una pelirroja con un cuerpo muy bien dotado que cualquiera envidiaría. El nombre de la rubia era Lucy Heartphilia, el de la pequeña peliazul Levy Macgarden y la ardiente pelirroja era Erza Scarlet, amigas desde que la rubia se había transferido a la universidad de esa ciudad hace apenas unos cuentos meses.

Las tres se conocieron en un pequeño accidente con la rubia. Siendo su primer día era lógico que se perdiera pero por suerte se topó con Erza y ella se ofreció a guiarla por el campus, a Levy la conoció en la biblioteca al siguiente día y se llevaron de fábula desde el momento en que ambas chocaron al tratar de coger el mismo libro. Con el paso del tiempo entre las tres formaron un muy fuerte lazo de amistad y no era difícil conservarlo ya que siempre frecuentaban mismos lugares, a excepción de Erza ya estaba en su último año y se encontraba más atareada que las otras dos, de cualquier forma ese no fue nunca un problema para la amistad de ellas.

-No es tan difícil cuando eres amiga de la infancia de una de las camareras Lu-chan- la peliazul le guiño el ojo cómplice a su gran amiga del alma.

-Deberías tranquilizarte un poco Lucy, después de todo aun sigues siendo nueva en la ciudad y Levy y yo tenemos toda la vida viviendo aquí, te vendría bien que tu primera salida sea en este lugar, no solo es famoso por la banda y las camareras, el ambiente es tranquilo y festivo, nada que ver con otros lugares llenos de borrachos violadores que solo buscan ponerte algo en la bebida- la pelirroja hablaba con dolor en la mirada, ella había sufrido mucho cuando salió por primera vez y no había tenido la suerte de conocer amigas como las que tenía ahora.

-Hablando de eso ¿Dónde se encontrará tu amiga?- la rubia trató de esquivar el tema, no quería que recuerdos como esos salieran a flote en esos momentos, además estaba nerviosa y no podía evitarlo, atrás de ellas se encontraba una fila gigantesca de personas que empezaban a mostrarse irritados por la espera, pero eso no evitaba que se largaran, era un infierno conseguir mesa en ese famoso lugar.

-¡Ahí viene! ¡Mirajane! ¡Mirajane!- la pelizul saltaba de alegría cuando alcanzó a visualizar la figura de una albina alta con larga cabellera y ojos tan azules como el cielo.

-¡¿Tú amiga de la infancia es la famosa modelo Mirajane Strauss?!- los ojos chocolate de la Heartphilia se abrieron de forma exagerada.

-¿Sorprendida?, Erza y yo la conocemos desde antes que se volviera famosa, fuimos juntas a la primaria y nunca eliminamos el contacto con ella pero por cuestiones familiares y de su trabajo como modelo no nos hemos podido ver desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Y hablando del diablo- dijo Erza.

-¡Levy-chan! ¡Erza! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! La fila esta por pasar pero ustedes tienen sus mesa reservada al inicio del escenario, podrán ver a la banda tocar en frente de sus narices, oh. ¿Y quién es esta adorable señorita?- la peliblanca hablaba con mucha amabilidad.

\- Mu..mucho gusto mi nombre es Lucy Heartphilia y he admirado su trabajo desde hace tanto tiempo Mirajane-san, usted es tan guapa y modesta, ¿le molestaría darme su autógrafo?- habló con rapidez la rubia.

-Ara ara, ¿Pero por qué tanta formalidad?, puedes llamarme Mira, y cuando salgan del lugar, búscame y te daré hasta una foto ¿De acuerdo?, por cierto lindos atuendos chicas- la rubia lucía una chaqueta enorme que cubría en mayor parte su trasero y el pequeño short de mezclilla de cintura mostraban sus largas y tonificadas piernas, por lo que parecía que no traía nada de bajo pero combinaba a la perfección con unas botas marrón de tacón bajo estilo cazador, iba bien maquillada y su largo cabello rubio estaba sujeto en una coleta alta; Levy en cambio parecía lucir un sencillo vestido strapless negro entubado y unos zapatos blancos bajos combinaban con la pashmina que recogía su cabello de frente y un maquillaje natural la hacían ver como una muñeca de porcelana, Erza por otro lado llevaba unos pantalones negros entubados que lucían como su segunda piel y una chaqueta de cuero se abría para lucir una corta camisa blanca escotada y botas negras de tacón bajo, llevaba un maquillaje oscuro en contraste con su piel blanca y el cabello amarrado en un moño de lado, en conclusión todas lucían espectacular.

Guiñando un ojo cómplice a la Heartphilia, la peliblanca abrió la puerta del lugar y así entraron por fin.

Si por fuera se veía increíble, por dentro el lugar era mágico, la iluminación salía por doquier, debajo de las mesas, alrededor y en medio del escenario, la barra del bar; focos con luces de distintos colores colgaban del techo iluminando de esta forma todo el lugar para que la atmósfera fuera más divertida.

La barra del bar era de cristal cortado y alrededor contrastaba lo que simulaban ser ramas de árbol que se enroscaban y daban giros para dar paso al estante de atrás donde tenían las botellas de alcohol.

Las camareras estaban repartidas por doquier esperando a dejar a los clientes en sus respectivos lugares, uniformadas con vestidos que eran de una tela fina verde amarillento, éstos se pegaban al cuerpo de las mujeres y hacían resaltar más sus figuras, el vestido era escotado y junto con una tela semitransparente en la parte de la espalda, hacía parecer como si de verdaderas alas se tratarán, todas una hermosas hadas. Lucy se sentía como si estuviera en un verdadero cuento de hadas.

-Aquí está su lugar chicas, ¿Tomarán algo? La especialidad de la casa es la Fairy business, está hecha de limonada con un toque de licor especial de cereza- Mira estaba muy atenta con ellas lo cual admiraba cierta rubia ya que al ser una modelo famosa tenía la impresión de que esta fuera egocéntrica y creída.

\- Tráenos tres Mira, por favor, y un pastel especial de fresas para mí, por cierto ¿Esta Bisca? Hace mucho no la veo a ella y a la pequeña Azuka- Erza buscaba en el escenario con la mirada pero no lograba ver nada.

-Enseguida se los traigo, la verdad Erza han pasado muchas cosas desde que el dueño Macarov fue a la conferencia y dejo a su hijo Iván a cargo, él y su hija Mary han sido todos unos demonios, en especial Mary, canta todas las noches y no lo hace nada bien precisamente, los clientes se enfurecen pero gracias a "The Slayer´s" no se van y este lugar sigue en pie, el señor aumentó la tarifa en la entrada y no se aparece en toda la semana hasta que es hora de hacer inventario, todos los trabajadores estamos muy atareados haciendo las cosas que él como dueño debería de hacer pero no lo hace porque siempre está ocupado en otros negocios, así que deja a su hija a cargo y se larga lo cual no es para nada bueno ya que la tipa no sabe de negocios y solo coge dinero para irse a gastarlo, varios de nosotros hemos tenido que sacrificar nuestro sueldo para poder pagar el mantenimiento y servicio del edificio, el espectáculo de Alzac y Bisca fue cancelado porque ya no podían mantener a la pequeña Azuka con tan poco dinero y consiguieron otro trabajo como meseros en algún bar cerca, nosotros cuidamos a Azuka-chan mientras ellos trabajan- decía Mira con la mirada triste, en verdad le afectaba la situación ya que esa familia no era la única ni la primera que enfrentaba problemas económicos, las ganancias eran muchas pero los nuevos dueños del lugar se aprovechaban de la amabilidad y el compromiso de los trabajadores con el verdadero dueño, Makarov Dreyar; el padre de Iván Dreyar; estaba viajando a Europa en una conferencia entre bares famosos como Saberthoot, Lamia Scale o Blue Pegasus por mencionar algunos. El caso era que llevaba un mes en esa salida y el nuevo dueño se la pasaba de maravilla aprovechándose de sus nuevos derechos.

-¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudar Mira?, tengo un buen amigo que sabe de leyes y debe haber algo sobre el derecho de los trabajadores- la amabilidad y los ojos sinceros de preocupación de la rubia hicieron a Mirajane tomarle cierto cariño a pesar de haberla conocido apenas hace unos minutos.

-No te preocupes Lucy, en cuanto el maestro Makarov se entere de esto no se quedará de brazos cruzados- la Strauss le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y llena de confianza, claro que confiaba en su maestro, después de todo él fue quien ha logrado que en ese lugar todos se consideren una familia.

\- Mira, los chicos siguen tocando ¿cierto?, después de todo eran el mayor espectáculo del lugar- Levy parecía angustiada ante este hecho.

\- Si lo dices por Gajeel, Levy-chan no te preocupes, el sigue en su puesto de guitarrista en el escenario, aunque no comprendo cómo es que cuando hace solos es tan malo cantando, creo que puedo compararlo con Mary jajaja-

Levy se ruborizó ante el comentario pero no dijo nada y se quedó mirando el piso del lugar. Vaya que la albina a veces podía llegar a ser un verdadero demonio.

-Enseguida les traigo sus tragos chicas, presten atención al escenario que la banda está por salir a tocar- y justo cuando la albina se estaba alejando, todas las luces del lugar se apagaron pero la oscuridad nunca hizo acto de presencia ya que la iluminación fluorescente de la pintura especial en la que estaba bañada todo el escenario y los muebles del lugar pudo hacerse presente haciendo ver el lugar como si estuvieran en un concierto de rock.


	2. Concurso de karaoke

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

 **Notas de la autora: Bueno queridos lectores no sé si suene trillado pero esta idea ya tiene un tiempo en mi cabeza porque fue un sueño que tuve de niña y decidí adaptarla a mi amado Fairy Tail, espero disfruten tanto como yo, una recomendación que les hago es que cuando estén leyendo escuchen las canciones, la lectura se vuelve más interesante de esta forma. Gracias.**

* * *

Capítulo 1. Concurso de Karaoke.

Las luces del escenario comenzaron a encenderse para dejar ver a cuatro chicos y una pequeña niña.

-¡Buenas noches gente de Fairy Tail! ¡Nosotros somos "The Slayer´s" y estamos aquí para tocarles un poco de música y encender el ambiente! Así que presten mucha atención porque a partir de ahora… ¡Estoy encendido!- habló un chico de peculiar cabello rosado en el micrófono, parecía ser el líder de la banda ya que se encontraba en medio de los demás.

Cuando el chico se alejó un poco comenzó a sonar la entrada de un piano, una pequeña de largo cabello azul lo estaba tocando, y vaya si lo sabía tocar, era una niña y parecía tener la habilidad de un anciano, eso era talento señores.

Luego del solo comenzaron a entrar cada uno de los instrumentos de los integrantes hasta que el pelirosa aparto por un momento su guitarra roja y cogió el micrófono para comenzar a cantar.

 **No matter how many times did you told me you wanted to leave**

 **No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breath**

-Son impresionantes- dijo Lucy con la boca seca; apenas había escuchado unos cuantos segundos de la canción y ya estaba con la boca abierta, sí que eran talentosos, la voz del chico de pelo rosa se escuchaba tan armoniosa en conjunto a la melodía, ¡y que voz!

 **No matter how many nights did you lie**

 **I'd wait to the sounds of pausing rain**

 **Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?**

 **(Heart beat, a heart beat, I need a heart beat...a heart beat)**

-Por esa banda es que este lugar no se ha ido al grano con la nueva gerencia, todos estamos muy agradecidos con ellos, en especial con Natsu que es el que tiene que aguantar a Mary- Mira acababa de llegar a dejar el pedido de las chicas cuando alcanzó a escuchar a Lucy hablar –Deberías conocerlo Lucy, es un chico muy divertido y alegre, estoy segura que congeniaran muy bien-

 **Tell me would you kill to save your life?**

 **Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?**

 **Crash, crash, burn let it all burn**

 **This sorry can't change things, I so long to cry**

-Gracias Mira, pero no creo que él quiera conocer a alguien tan aburrida como yo que el único talento que tiene es el de leer rápido y apreciar buena música- la rubia se puso nerviosa ¿ella amiga de un gran cantante como ese chico? Ni en broma, seguro la detestaría al instante por no saber nada de música.

 **No matter how many days I die, I will never forget**

 **No matter how many lies I live, I will never regret**

 **There's a fire inside**

 **Of this heart,** **and a riot, about to explode into flames**

 **Where is your God? Where is your God?** **Where is your God...?**

-Te sorprenderías al conocerlo, Natsu es especial haciendo amigos, bueno chicas si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme, estoy en especial servicio para ustedes- así mira se despidió para ir a atender a otras mesas.

 **Do you really want?**

 **Do you really want me?**

 **Do you really want me dear?**

 **Do you really want?**

 **(A heart beat, a heart beat, I need a heart beat...**

 **You know I gotta leave, I can't stay, I know I gotta go, I can't stay)**

 **Tell me would you kill to save your life?**

 **Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?**

 **Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn**

 **If sorry can't fix the things I so long to cry**

-Me pregunto que se sentirá cantar en un escenario con tanto público- la rubia ahora se encontraba fantaseando.

 **You say you wrong, you wrong, I'm right, I'm right, you're wrong, we fight**

 **Ok, I'm running from the light, running from the day to night**

 **Oh, the quiet silence defines our misery**

 **The riot inside keeps trying to visit me**

 **No matter how we try, it's too much history**

 **Too many bad notes playing in our symphony**

 **-** ¿Quieres saber sus nombres Lu-chan?- preguntó Levy ya que vio a su amiga tan fascinada con el grupo.

 **So let it breathe, let it fly, let it go**

 **Let it fall, let it crash, burn slow**

 **And then you call upon God**

 **You call upon God**

-¿También los conocen?, ustedes sí que son una caja de sorpresas Levy-chan- se rio Lucy.

 **Tell me would you kill to save your life?**

 **Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?**

 **Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn**

 **If sorry can't fix the things I so long to cry**

Al terminar la canción gritos y vitoreo fue lanzado por todo el público hacía la banda.

-La pequeña niña que toca el piano es Wendy Marvel, el chico de piercings y largo cabello negro que está en la batería se llama Gajeel Redfox, el de pelo negro sin camisa que toca el bajo es Gray Fullbuster y el muchacho que tocaba la guitarra eléctrica roja se llama Natsu Dragneel, él es el líder y vocalista de la banda- terminó por explicar su pequeña amiga Levy. Lucy miraba asombrada como todo el público se levantaba de sus asientos para seguir aplaudiendo a "The Slayer´s", era fantástico este ambiente, jamás se arrepentiría por haber venido hoy.

El muchacho de extraño pelo rosado agradeció con una reverencia y se acercó al micrófono para hablar con el público y justo en ese momento un extraño sonido salió de su micrófono y luego se apagó.

-¿Hola? Probando, probando- Natsu se encontraba confundido, ¿qué le sucedía a esa endemoniada cosa?

-No te molestes Natsu cariño, yo la he apagado, no pienses que no me gusto tu canción, es más ¡me fascino!, pero es momento de que yo cante así que si no es mucha molestia mi amor, ¿me acompañarían tocando sus instrumentos?, si quieres puedes cantar a dueto conmigo pero recuerda que es contra las reglas.- detrás del escenario apareció una chica de cabello corto y suelto color castaño claro con reflejos rubios en las puntas, tenía los ojos verde claro y vestía una corta minifalda que dejaba expuestas sus largas piernas junto con unos tacones de veinte centímetros con destellos dorados que reflejaban varias luces y un camisa sin mangas que se abría en medio del estómago para dejar expuesto su vientre. Era bonita pero el maquillaje que llevaba puesto la hacía lucir mayor de lo que en realidad era con esos labios pintados de rojo escarlata y las largas pestañas postizas.

-Supongo que esa es la linda señorita de la que nos hablaba Mira- dijo Erza divertida al ver a su amigo en esa situación.

\- Esta noche como todas, el jurado del lugar dictaminará al ganador en el concurso de karaoke y debido a que no hay participantes, la batalla será entre "The Slayer´s" y yo así que todos prepárense a escuchar mi canción- terminó por decir la hija de Iván.

-¿Esa es la princesa de este cuento? Puff alguien debería ponerla en su lugar- bufó Lucy ofendida, ¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpir a una verdadera banda por un berrinche como ese?

-El premio para el ganador será una cena romántica aquí en el bar de Fairy Tail con todos los gastos pagados y una noche de servicio V.I.P solo para la pareja, además de una oportunidad de grabación en los estudios Magnolia´s Enterprise-

La rubia no sabía mucho de música y mucho menos de estudios de grabación, pero apostaba a que una oportunidad como esa podría lanzar a "The Slayer´s" al éxito internacional, y con ellos a Fairy Tail. –Si ellos ganan esa oportunidad de grabación es seguro que podrán salvar al bar ¿no es así Erza?- dijo Levy emocionada

–Seguro ganarán, Mira dijo que esa chica no era una buena cantante así que aquí está su salvación- la pelirroja sonaba confiada.

-Tienes razón Erza, ellos son los mejores- a Lucy parecían brillarle los ojos.

-Bien chicos aquí vamos, comienza mí querido Natsu- aunque el líder de la banda parecía molesto ante el constante acercamiento de la chica Mary, no puso objeción y comenzó a tocar su parte hasta que los demás instrumentos se le unieron y una melodía comenzaba a sonar.

-Odio esa canción pero esos chicos siguen tocando fabuloso, ¿no estará Mira exagerando con que es mala? ¿Y si en realidad es buena?- Lucy estaba comiéndose las uñas de los nervios, no quería ver como esa fabulosa oportunidad para la banda se iba al caño.

 **Si tú piensas que te voy a perseguir**

 **Ni lo sueñes, no soy así**

 **Yo te busco donde sea**

 **Y lo hago cuando quiera**

 **Yo me muevo a mi manera**

 **Así soy yo**

La quijada de la rubia estaba por el suelo y sus ojos parecía que iban a salirse de su órbita _-¿Cómo alguien podía cantar tan mal?-_ pensaba que seguramente eso debería ser considerado una tortura. ¡Debía ser contra la ley!

 **Quiero que lo sepas de una vez por mí**

 **No espero nada de ti**

 **Y si quiero yo te encuentro**

 **Si deseo yo te beso**

 **Si yo quiero, yo te enredo**

 **Porque**

 **Así soy yo**

 **Así soy yo**

 **Así soy yo**

 **Atrapo al que quiera y lo beso donde sea**

 **Así soy yo**

 **Así soy yo**

 **No me importa lo que invente**

 **No me importa lo que piense**

 **Así soy yo, Así soy yo**

 **No digo cosas en vano**

 **Siempre voy directo al grano**

 **Así soy yo, Así soy yo**

 **No pretendo que me entienda**

 **¡Qué difícil es ser yo!**

-¡Rápido Lu-chan, pásame esas servilletas! ¡Tengo que cubrir mis oídos o van a reventar!- quizá su amiga peliazul no haya tenido una mala idea, la mayoría de los clientes alrededor se cubrían sus oídos ya sea con servilletas o con sus propias manos pero la chica sobre el escenario parecía disfrutar de todo como si en realidad cantara bien.

 **Ah, ah, ah,**

 **¡Es ser yo!**

 **Y no digas que yo no te lo advertí**

 **Piensa bien si te conviene así**

 **Ando libre y sin pasiones,**

 **No me pongo condiciones**

 **Yo no doy explicaciones**

 **Así soy yo**

 **Y si hay otra que te haga más feliz**

 **Ni lo pienses, nada de sufrir**

 **No me vengas con perdones**

 **Siempre tengo mil amores**

 **Pruebo mis otros sabores**

 **Porque**

 **Así soy yo, así soy yo, así soy yo**

 _-¡Mátenla ahora!-_ juraba por dios que jamás había pensado en decirle a Erza que sacara sus espadas que coleccionaba, pero ahora estaba sopesándolo.

 **Siempre tengo horas buenas**

 **No me gusta andar con penas**

 **Así soy yo, así soy yo**

 **Vivo con o sin abrazos**

 **Y no entiendo de fracasos**

 **Así soy yo**

 **Así soy yo**

 **No me gusta tener dueño**

 **El que se crea está en un sueño**

 **Así soy yo**

 **Así soy yo**

 **No pretendo que me entienda**

Al menos aún no se caía con esos tacones, había que verle el lado bueno de algo a esa pobre chica ¿o no?

 **No me vengas con perdones**

 **Siempre tengo mil amores**

 **Pruebo mis otros sabores**

 **Porque**

 **Así soy yo**

 **Así soy yo**

 **Así soy yo**

 **Atrapo al que quiera y lo beso donde sea**

 **Así soy yo**

 **Así soy yo**

La rubia observaba como cada vez que tenía oportunidad, la castaña se acercaba con malas intenciones hacía el vocalista de "The Slayer´s" y él huía de ella de forma muy graciosa.

 **No pretendo que me entienda**

 **El que quiera que me quiera**

 **Así soy yo**

 **Así soy yo**

 **Siempre tengo horas buenas**

 **No me gusta andar con penas**

 **Así soy yo**

 **Así soy yo**

 **Vivo con o sin abrazos**

 **Y no entiendo de fracasos**

 **Así soy yo**

 **Así soy yo**

 **No me gusta tener dueño**

 **El que se crea está en un sueño**

 **Así soy yo**

 **Así soy yo**

 **Si te enteras que estoy buena**

 **Eso es cierto por si acaso**

Al terminar la canción el público aplaudió de alivio al poder verle fin a la tortura.

-Eso fue lo peor que había escuchado en la vida, y mira que escuchar a Gajeel cantar Shooby Doo Boop no es nada agradable ¿cierto Levy?- decía la pelirroja mientras estaba quitándose las manos de sus orejas. -Es lindo que lo intente- defendió Levy.

-Tú lo dices porque te gusta- sonrió picara Scarlett.

-Oh, Levy-chan- apoyó la Heartphilia. La pobre chica se puso del color de un tomate e hizo un puchero para evitar hablar más del tema. Algún día se vengaría.

\- ¡Muy bien esto fue todo por hoy!, Ahora los resultados, ¿papi puedes bajar un momento?- oh esto no podía ser verdad, ¿el jurado era su padre? ¡¿Iván Dreyar?!.

-Esto no puede ser bueno- Lucy miró directo hacía la banda y observó como todos agachaban las cabezas decepcionados, como si ya supieran el resultado, además de que su líder tenía la mandíbula apretada y las manos hechas puños en señal de impotencia y furia.

-¡LA GANADORA ES MARY DREYAR! ¡Felicidades hija mía! Ahora todos pueden disfrutar del resto de la noche en lo que la banda toca otras canciones, el tiempo del concurso ha terminado- dio su discurso por terminado el hombre llamado Iván.

-Muchas gracias papi y lo lamento chicos ¿pero saben?, pueden tocar conmigo si quieren, cantare dos o tres canciones más y luego ustedes podrán continuar toda la noche, Natsu cariño quiero hacer un dueto contigo- se acercó coqueta al pelirosa pero el no pudo hacer nada más que mirarla con enfado y reprimir todos sus sentimientos por el bien de sus amigos.

 _-Maldita sea, otra vez nos humilla de esta forma, ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardarás en venir a arreglar las cosas viejo?-_ pensaba Natsu mientras dirigía su mirada con furia hacía al hijo de Makarov. Aún no podía creer como es que un buen hombre como el viejo, tuviera un hijo que fuera tan distinto a él, eran como la oscuridad y la luz.

-¡Esperen un momento esto no es justo!- se escuchó un grito femenino en todo el edificio, suerte que no hubiera música sonando si no esa pequeña voz no hubiera sido escuchada por nadie.

\- ¡Con todo respeto, esa banda es mucho mejor que su hija señor! ¡Se merecen la oportunidad de grabar! ¡The Slayer´s son los verdaderos ganadores aquí!-

Todo el mundo volteo a ver hacía dónde provenía aquella voz, y las luces enfocaron a una rubia que tenía las manos apoyadas en la mesa como si las hubiera azotado fuertemente.

-No pienso dejar pasar esta injusticia, ¡Ellos merecen grabar!- al terminar de hablar todos los que estaban en el escenario la voltearon a ver con asombro, unos más que otros.

Natsu Dragneel estaba realmente impresionado, esa chica rubia había enfrentado a los demonios Dreyar y además gritó por defender a su banda.

-¿Quién demonios te crees tú que eres para venir a ofendernos a mí y a mi papi estúpida rubia teñida?, no necesitas intervenir papi yo me encargo de ella- Mary Dreyar la miraba furiosa mientras le hablaba.

\- El punto aquí no es quién soy yo, exijo que se cumplan los derechos de un verdadero concurso y el voto sea de varios y no de uno ya que por lógica los resultados fueron manipulados- Erza y Levy jamás habían visto a su amiga rubia de esa forma, estaba que lanzaba chispas y tenía los brazos sobre la mesa en una posición que demostraban su firme posición.

\- Si tan buena te crees en los concursos ven aquí y enfréntame rubia teñida, ya veremos quién es la mejor cantante, que obviamente seré yo- Mary lucía despreocupada.

-Y..Yo jamás dije que tendría que participar- dijo en voz baja la rubia.

-Lucy, vámonos de aquí, ya hicimos un escándalo, es mejor no llamar más la atención- aunque su pequeña amiga peliazul estaba impresionada con la rubia, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa al ver que toda la atención del público estaba sobre su mesa. Algo malo podría suceder.

-Tienes razón Levy-chan, no vale la pena tratar con gente así, algún día tendrán lo que se merecen- Mary le lanzó una mirada obviamente ofendida a la rubia. Y Natsu sonreía como si estuviera viendo un concierto de los Rolling Stones. Esa chica era impresionante, jamás nadie había dado la cara así por ellos. Y se estaba yendo, tenía que evitarlo.

\- Tomen sus cosas chicas, nos vamos de aquí- Erza se sentía mal por no poder ser de más ayuda en esto, las injusticias en el mundo eran demasiadas como para tratarlas en una sola noche.

\- ¡No me ignores estúpida rubia regresa aquí y enfréntame! ¿No tienes las agallas?, oh, espera ¿estas con ellas? Ahora veo porque eres una cobarde, tú y tus amigas vienen del barrio más pobre, se nota en su forma de vestir, una enana que parece tablero de ajedrez y una pelirroja que parece embutido de salchicha con toda esa grasa saliendo del atuendo, ¡ja! ¡Ahora veo porque son unas gallinas y salen huyendo todas ustedes de aquí con la cola entre las patas!-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la rubia corrió y dio un salto apoyándose con una mesa para ganar altura y así subir directo al escenario.

-Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, puedes llamarme rubia teñida, estúpida y demás pero jamás, jamás ¿me oyes? te metas con mis amigas, ¿me querías en el escenario? pues bien aquí me tienes hagamos esto- la expresión de Lucy era horripilante, la furia estaba presente en sus ojos y no pensaba abandonarla. Mary hipo del susto cuando vio así de rápida y enojada a la rubia.

\- Pero si haremos esto, lo haremos a mi modo- entonces le arrebató el micrófono de las manos. –Este concurso no se juzgará por el juez vigente, los jueces serán el público, los aplausos decidirán a la ganadora y de esa forma los resultados serán justos.- la Heartphilia estaba hecha una fiera, nadie insultaba de esa forma a sus amigas y se salía con la suya.

-¿Estás loca? Aquí mando yo y si decido que no se hará así, es porque no se hará así- la castaña estaba segura de sí misma pero no le gustaba que otros cambiaran sus reglas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres tener la oportunidad de humillarme? Cuando todas estas personas te den todos sus aplausos y chiflidos a ti y no a mí, ¿no sería esa una buena forma de avergonzarme?- la sonrisa ladina de Lucy no hizo más que extenderse al ver a Mary pensándolo y sonriendo, su plan había funcionado.

-Está bien, papi esta vez no interfieras, ve a tus negocios, yo me encargo de este gordo problema, serán dos canciones cada quien y luego el público decidirá- sonrió Mary con malicia.

Una vez dictaminadas las reglas la rubia se alejó de Mary para ir a hablar y disculparse con sus amigas por su comportamiento tan impulsivo, pero al momento de querer bajar el escenario por las escaleras una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

-Oye, ¿segura estarás bien?, no sé si seas buena cantando pero mientras no desafines como Mary ya tienes este concurso ganado- el chico llamado Natsu se acercó a Lucy para poder hablar con ella y en cuanto se miraron a los ojos pudieron apreciar mejor los rostros de cada uno.

Sí que era una chica guapa, y esos ojos color chocolate le hacían querer mirarlos todo el día, curioso porque al Dragneel no le gustaba el chocolate, pero en ella lucía jodidamente bien. Bonita, inteligente y valiente, una rara y excelente combinación.

-Estaré bien gracias, pero ¿me harías un favor?, ¿tocarían conmigo esta noche? necesito acompañamiento armónico ¿sabes?- la broma que hizo salió como si nada de sus labios, apenas lo conocía y ya se sentía en confianza, ¿qué tenía este chico?

-Sería un honor, dime que canción cantaras-

-En realidad me gustaría dejar a esa arpía en su lugar ¿conoces esta canción?- la chica saco su ipod y le mostró su repertorio al chico, enfocándose en el nombre de una canción en particular.

-Interesante, solo la hemos tocado una vez en un ensayo y eso fue gracias a Wendy pero creo que podemos ayudarte con un poco de improvisación-

-Cuento con ustedes- le sonrió cómplice Lucy.

Natsu corrió hacía su banda y les explicó el plan de la rubia sobre la canción que iba a cantar.

-¡Sí!, ¡Al fin tengo oportunidad de tocar esa canción con ustedes en vivo chicos!- dijo la pequeña de nombre Wendy.

-¿Quién los diría?, esta letra dejará a la bruja en su lugar, Natsu esa chica rubia es un verdadero ángel- el chico llamado Gray veía con atención a su bajo mientras se preparaba para su próxima improvisación.

Natsu estaba entusiasmado, tocar esa canción improvisada frente al público haría que las cosas cambiaran de una u otra forma. Esta noche auguraba un gran cambio en sus vidas gracias a esa peculiar chica rubia.

-¿Y bien Salamander? ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Gajeel sí que estaba interesado ya que cuando vio donde estaba sentada la rubia y con quien, despertó su interés es saber la identidad de esa chica tan atrevida.

-¿Su nombre?... ¡Su nombre! – vaya si el pelirosa era distraído, una cosa, una sola jodida cosa necesitaba saber de ella ¡Y jamás le preguntó! –Soy un idiota- dijo agachándose y poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza para rascarse con frustración.

-Sí que lo eres- concordaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Después de eso Mary tomo lugar en medio del escenario y les dijo a la banda el nombre de la canción que cantaría, los chicos no se mostraron nada entusiasmados pero siguieron con el espectáculo y observaron como la chica hablaba por el micrófono.

-¡Muy bien gente, prepárense que serán testigos de cómo destruyo púbicamente a esta rubia!, ¡Ahora chicos toquen para mí!-

La música comenzó a sonar entrando al mismo tiempo que la chica abrió la boca para cantar.

 **We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain**

 **We jumped, never asking why**

 **We kissed, I fell under your spell**

 **A love no one could deny**

Vaya que el Dragneel detestaba todas las canciones que esa bruja los hacía tocar, ella no sabía de buena música, ¿RBD?, ¿Miley Cyrus?, ¿Qué sigue? ¡¿Justin Bieber?!, juraba que si lo hacía cantar a ese maricón de mierda iba a darse un tiro.

 **Don't you ever say I just walked away**

 **I will always want you**

 **I can't live a lie, running for my life**

 **I will always want you**

La rubia solo observaba a la chica desafinar desde el lado contrario de donde estaba la banda. Vaya que le divertía ver como esa fastidiosa chica creía que cantaba bien y desentonaba tanto en realidad. ¿Qué no se escuchaba a sí misma?.

 **I came in like a wrecking ball**

 **I never hit so hard in love**

 **All I wanted was to break your walls**

 **All you ever did was wreck me**

 **Yeah, you, you wreck me**

 **I put you high up in the sky**

 **And now you're not coming down**

 **It slowly turned, you let me burn**

 **And now we're ashes on the ground**

 **Don't you ever say I just walked away**

 **I will always want you**

 **I can't live a lie, running for my life**

 **I will always want you**

Con pasos exagerados Mary fue bailando de un lado al otro del escenario como si en realidad tuviera una bola como la artista del video. Había que decir que en ocasiones sus pasos eran tan exagerados que su corta falda se levantaba dejando ver al público sus bragas.

 **I came in like a wrecking ball**

 **I never hit so hard in love**

 **All I wanted was to break your walls**

 **All you ever did was wreck me**

 **I came in like a wrecking ball**

 **Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung**

 **Left me crouching in a blaze and fall**

 **All you ever did was wreck me**

 **Yeah, you, you wreck me**

 **I never meant to start a war**

 **I just wanted you to let me in**

 **And instead of using force**

 **I guess I should've let you in**

 **I never meant to start a war**

 **I just wanted you to let me in**

 **I guess I should've let you in**

 **Don't you ever say I just walked away**

 **I will always want you**

Así que eso era lo que le gustaba al público. Bola de pervertidos, esto no era un maldito lugar de streepers.

 **I came in like a wrecking ball**

 **I never hit so hard in love**

 **All I wanted was to break your walls**

 **All you ever did was wreck me**

 **I came in like a wrecking ball**

 **Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung**

 **Left me crouching in a blaze and fall**

 **All you ever did was wreck me**

 **Yeah, you, you wreck me**

 **Yeah, you, you wreck me.**

Al terminar su canción, la chica miro a la rubia con descaro y le murmuró –Supera esto- luego se retiró a donde antes estaba Lucy para poder observar en primera fila su humillación.

-Muy bien aquí vamos- la rubia se dijo a sí misma para tratar de darse ánimo, lo que realmente la impulso a caminar hacia el escenario y pararse frente al micrófono esperando a que la banda comenzará a tocar fue el sentimiento que surgió dentro de ella al ver la odiosa cara de la bruja Mary, sus ojos demostraban seguridad y nada de asombro, la veía como si Lucy fuera una pequeña rata y ella la ratonera. Bueno basta de sentirse así, esa chica merecía que le dieran una lección.

Y con eso en mente Lucy abrió los ojos y le dio la señal a Natsu, el comprendió al instante y comenzó a tocar.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: No tengo nada en contra de ningún artista musical y solo uso sus nombres y canciones para mi historia, así que por favor no se ofendan si en algún punto llego a insultar a un artista, no es mi intención pero lo necesito para el trama de mi historia. Gracias por su comprensión.**


	3. A voces

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

* * *

Capítulo 2. Voz.

Lucy nunca antes en su vida había cantado para alguien, ¿cantar en el baño cuando te duchas cuenta? además de esos pequeños conciertos de rock dados a la regadera Lucy Heartphilia sabía que no cantaría jamás en su vida para alguien ya que simplemente no había razón para hacerlo, es divertido cuando estás sola y ella disfrutaba mucho de la música por lo que jamás se molestó en intentarlo, simplemente lo disfrutaba apartada del escenario.

Pero ahora mismo había una razón que la motivaba a hacerlo así que por primera vez en su vida y con un par de "Fairy Business" encima cogió el micrófono, cerró sus ojos y separo sus labios para comenzar a cantar con toda la energía que sentía en ese momento.

 **Someday I let you win**

 **Treat you right**

 **Drive you outta your mind**

 **Oh**

El vocalista de los Slayer´s abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin apartar la mirada de la rubia. Tanta fue su sorpresa que una nota se le escapó, pero rápidamente y con experiencia se recuperó, jamás pensó que esa chica tuviera tal voz.

 **You never met a bitch like me**

 **Burn so bright**

 **I'm gonna make you blind**

¡Por Mavis! Pensó Natsu, jamás había escuchado a alguien cantar de esa forma, apenas abrió la boca y ya se escuchaba una hermosa voz, era dulce y ligera que se tornaba grave y rasposa en los momentos adecuados. Ese pequeño cambio en la letra lo hizo sonreír por su ocurrencia.

 **Always want what you can't have**

 **Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted**

 **Make you feel good**

 **As I'm with you**

 **Let me shape ya girl**

 **Let's get it started**

En todo momento Lucy miraba a Mary como si quisiera dedicarle esa canción, en ocasiones apuntaba hacía ella para que el público lo supiera también.

 **Give it up**

 **You can't win**

 **Cause I know where you've been**

 **Such a Shame**

 **You don't put up a fight**

 **It's a game that we play**

 **at the end of the night**

 **It's the same old story**

 **But you never get it right**

 **Give it up**

De pronto, Lucy cogió el micrófono y comenzó a cantar dando vueltas por todo el escenario improvisando una pequeña coreografía.

 **Come a little closer**

 **Baby baby**

 **Come a little closer, come a little closer**

 **Baby baby**

Tenía que saber su nombre, ¡definitivamente tenía que conocerla!, jamás había visto y escuchado a una chica que produjera a su cuerpo las ganas de querer bailar y cantar a su lado. Y esta chica rubia con esa voz angelical estaba poniendo por primera vez a prueba todos sus instintos. Y ahora no podía dejar de verla ir de allá para acá sobre el escenario.

 **So stop trying to walk way**

 **No you won't**

 **Ever leave me behind (Nooo)**

 **You better belive that I'm here to stay (that´s right)**

 **Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine (ohhh)**

 **Look at me girl cause I've got you where I want you**

 **Isn't it so exciting**

 **Wanna shake you**

 **Wanna break you**

 **Take a backseat girl**

 **Cuz now I'm driving**

Natsu seguía sin poder apartar la mirada de la gran cantante que ahora estaba paseándose sobre el escenario. ¿Acaso tenia ella una banda? ¿Lo habría hecho a propósito? ¿Esa chica era real?

 **Give it up**

 **You can't win**

 **Cause I know where you've been**

 **Such a Shame**

 **You don't put up a fight**

 **It's a game**

 **That we play**

 **at the end of the night**

 **It's the same old story**

 **But you never get it right**

 **Give it up**

Lucy se sentía como si estuviera demostrándole al mundo que ella sola podía con él. Podía sentir el ritmo cuando sus caderas se mecían y sentía de igual forma a su voz acoplarse con la melodía de los instrumentos y el tronar de los dedos del público hacía a Lucy sentirse como toda una estrella de rock.

 **Woahhhhhhhhh yeaaah**

 **Woahhhhhhhhh heeey**

 **Hey yay yay yeahhhhhhhhhhh**

Se sintió orgullosa porque creía que no estaba desafinando y además esa última nota requirió de todo el aire en sus pulmones para lograr realizarla pero valió la pena porque el rostro estupefacto que tenía Mary no tenía precio.

 **Come a little closer, come a little closer**

 **Baby, baby**

 **Come a little closer, come a little closer**

 **Baby, baby**

 **Come a little closer, come a little closer**

 **Baby**

 **Yeah you're my baby and I'll make you crazy tonight**

La rubia comenzó a hacer una seña de "ven" al público con sus dedos para agregar emoción y eso provocó varios chiflidos de parte de la población masculina en ese lugar.

 **Look at me girl cause I've got you where I want you**

 **Isn't it so exciting**

 **Wanna shake you**

 **Wanna break you**

 **Take a backseat girl**

 **Cuz now I'm driving**

Gracias a Dios se sabía por completo la letra de la canción, de otra forma no hubiera podido cambiar los pequeños detalles que harían a la letra acoplarse a su propósito.

 **Give it up**

 **You can't win**

 **Cause I know where you've been**

 **Such a Shame**

 **You don't put up a fight**

 **It's a game**

 **That we play**

 **at the end of the night**

 **It's the same old story**

 **But you never get it right**

 **Give it up**

 **Whohooooaaaahhh Yeah!**

Cuando la rubia termino de cantar, bajo el micrófono y escucho el silencio sepulcral que había en el lugar. ¿Tan mal lo había hecho?, se sintió tan bien cuando comenzó, ¿así se sentiría la tal Mary cuando subía al escenario?, volteo a ver a la susodicha y vio su cara de triunfo total.

Sintiéndose derrotada, bajo la mirada y opto por salir del escenario pero apenas dio un paso hacia atrás un gran vitoreo se escuchó en toda la sala, aplausos, silbidos y hasta el retumbar de tarros sobre la mesa se escuchaba. Sus amigas Levy y Erza estaban abrazándose de la emoción y gritando su nombre a todo pulmón, giró a ver a "The Slayer´s" y observó que todos estaban aplaudiendo alto y fuerte excepto el chico de pelo rosado y líder de la banda. El lucía como si estuviera viendo a un mismísimo ovni. Bien esa no era una gran expresión pero al menos estaba sorprendido ¿o no?

De un momento a otro Mary se acercó a Lucy y la empujó del centro del escenario haciendo que la rubia trastabillara, pero nunca sintió el golpe en su trasero ya que Natsu la cogió al vuelo.

-¡Aléjate de ella amor mío! Te demostraré que esto no ha terminado rubia teñida, en la próxima canción seré yo quien gane.-

-El concurso ha terminado Mary, y como puedes ver creo que esta chica ganó por mucho.- dijo el Dragneel ayudando a la rubia a no perder el equilibrio.

-Pero… cariño esto aún no acaba … la segunda canción….-

-La segunda canción no la cantarás tú, es material para "The Slayer´s", tú no podrás jamás contra ella, no le llegas ni a los talones Mary- interrumpió Natsu a la hija de Iván.

La rubia sintió sus mejillas arder por lo que había dicho el pelirosa, se giró para ver a Mary y la vio con dolor en los ojos, sintió que para la castaña, el que ese chico dijera eso era como la traición más grande en el universo -L..Lo siento amigo pero yo no canto y ustedes son realmente fabulosos por lo que jamás tendría oportunidad contra tu banda- Lucy se encontraba muy nerviosa al escuchar al vocalista de los "Slayer´s" decir que quería competir contra ella.

-¿Me estás diciendo que jamás en tu vida habías cantado antes?- Natsu ahora sí que estaba estupefacto, ¿esa talentosa voz nunca había sido escuchada hasta el día de hoy?, sí que era un jodido suertudo por haber ido a tocar ese día. Con los conflictos y el constante acoso que sufría por parte de la hija del Dreyar, Natsu faltaba a menudo fingiendo que estaba enfermo cuando en realidad se quedaba en su casa ensayando un par de canciones. Prefería eso a aguantar a los demonios Dreyar.

-Pero…Natsu…- Mary salió corriendo del escenario por la parte de atrás sintiéndose totalmente humillada. – _Me las pagarás rubia_ \- pensaba mientras un par de lágrimas de frustración salían de sus ojos verdes.

-Lamento si he causado algún inconveniente, yo no quería hacer sentir mal a nadie, solo quería que esa chica aprendiera su lección y se hiciera justicia-

-No tienes por qué lamentar nada, en realidad te lo agradezco muchísimo… emmm – el muchacho hizo una pausa para que la chica le dijera su nombre.

-¿Huh? ¡Ah claro!, soy Lucy, un placer conocerte…-

-Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, líder y vocalista de "The Slayer´s", un placer igual Luigi-

-Es Lucy- frunció el ceño molesta. – _Que rudo_ \- pensó.

-Jajaja eres divertida, ¿y bien? Sobre lo de cantar contra nosotros ¿Qué opinas?-

\- Mira, enserio no quiero ser grosera pero…-

De pronto una canción comenzó a sonar, los chicos voltearon a ver a la banda que estaba tocando y Wendy tomo el lugar del vocalista cantando "Who´s that chick" de Rihanna y David Guetta.

 **Feel the adrenaline moving under my skin**

 **It's an addiction such an eruption**

 **Sound is my remedy feeding me energy**

 **Music is all I need.**

Natsu se dio cuenta de la oportunidad que sus amigos le estaban dando, así que saltó y comenzó a bailar frente a Lucy, sus pasos eran los de un verdadero bailarín de Hip Hop, levantando sus pies y moviendo sus brazos al ritmo de la música.

 **Baby, I just wanna dance**

 **I don't really care I just wanna dance**

 **I don't really care… care… care (feel it in the air… yeah)**

La rubia estaba atónita, ¿Ese chico estaba bailando? ¿¡También sabía bailar?!

 **She's been a crazy dita disco diva… and you wonder:**

" **Who's that chick? who's that chick?"**

 **Too cold for you to keep her**

 **Too hot for you to leave her**

Natsu dejo su baile para pararse frente a Lucy, coger el micrófono que estaba en el escenario y luego cantar en su cara.

 **Who's that chick? Who's that chick?**

 **Who's that chick? Who's that chick?**

 **Who's that chick? Who's that chick?**

Aún tenía el micrófono en la mano cuando comenzó a bailar de nueva cuenta, aún más animado que antes como si de esa forma pudiera convencer a la rubia.

 **Back on the dancefloor better not to take me home**

 **Bass kicking so hot blazing through my beating heart**

 **French kissing on the floor, heart is beating hardcore**

 **Heard everybody is getting a little sexy on the crazy juice**

 **This will end up in the news**

La dulce voz de la niñita no se acoplaba muy bien a la canción pero debía admitir que tenía cierto encanto.

 **Baby, I just wanna dance**

 **I don't really care I just wanna dance**

 **I don't really care… care… care (feel it in the air… yeah)**

¿Qué ese chico no se cansaba nunca? Podía ver como su baile seguía igual de energético que cuando empezó y parecía que nunca iba a terminar, paradas de manos, saltos a la luna, no conocía mucho de ese mundo pero apostaría todo a que ese chico de pelo rosado era un experto en tocar música y bailarla. ¿Alguien podía tener tanto talento?

 **She's been a crazy dita disco diva… and you wonder:**

" **Who's that chick? Who's that chick?"**

La música paró de pronto al igual que el chico, Lucy estaba segura que esa no era la canción completa entonces ¿Por qué habían parado?, entonces en medio de todo el escenario Natsu caminó hacía Lucy y se arrodillo frente a ella.

-Por favor canta con nosotros Luigi, hace mucho no tenemos una verdadera batalla musical, ¡Te lo ruego!-

-¡Qué es Lucy! ¡Y no, no lo haré porque eres muy rudo conmigo!- la rubia se volteó y cruzo de brazos en posición indignada.

\- ¿Así que te acobardas?- Natsu no quería recurrir a eso, pero si esa era la única forma de que Lucy cantara a su lado ya se disculparía después. Se levantó del suelo y le sonrió de forma malévola. –Eres una gallina Luigi-

Lucy apretó la mandíbula y sus manos tomaron forma de puños. Entonces se dio la vuelta para encarar a ese chico tan atrevido ¡Y pensar que ella lo tomo por lindo hace apenas un rato!

-Bien, ¿quieres que te destroce como destroce a tu novia? Por mi perfecto, hagamos esto.-

La sonrisa de Natsu se hizo gigantesca al escucharla decir eso, entonces supo que tenía semáforo verde para continuar. Perfecto porque iba a disfrutar de esta noche como nunca antes había disfrutado desde que entró a Fairy Tail.

Lucy estaba furiosa, nadie la llamaba gallina y se salía con la suya, ¿por qué ese chico la había llamado así? En un principio pensó que era lindo y que podrían ser amigos tal como Mira le sugirió, pero la estaba tratando muy mal apenas dejo de enfrentarse a Mary, quizá eso era, ya que le había quitado a una molestia de encima ahora él mostraba su verdadero ser y no era para nada diferente al de la bruja demonio de Mary. Ahora iba a ver, le patearía el trasero. Se acercó a la banda y les dio el nombre de la canción que cantaría y así comenzó a cantar.

 **Mama told me not to waste my life**

Lucy se desamarró la coleta alta dejando caer todo su largo y hermoso cabello rubio.

 **She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

Se abrió su chaqueta dejando ver una playera blanca sin mangas.

 **Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

Luego la aventó a un lado del escenario, luciendo así aún más su figura.

 **And if they give you hell**

Un movimiento de cadera y revoloteo de su ahora suelta melena y Lucy ahora lucía más sexy que antes.

 **Then they can walk on by**

Natsu juraba que podría tener un derrame nasal ahora mismo,

 **My feet, feet can't touch the ground**

 **And I can't hear a sound**

 **But you just keep on running up your mouth, yeah**

 **Walk, walk on over there**

' **Cos I'm too fly to care, oh yeah**

Lucy comenzó a tomar el ritmo y empezó otra vez a dar pequeños saltos en el escenario simulando un baile.

 **Your words don't mean a thing**

 **I'm not listening**

 **Keep talking, all I know is**

Ella sabía que era difícil coordinar su respiración con los fluidos movimientos de un buen baile por lo que trataba solamente de hacer pequeños movimientos de cadera y un par de pasos que aprendió de unos videos musicales que veía.

 **Mama told me not to waste my life**

 **She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

 **Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

Se acercó a Natsu y le cogió de una peculiar bufanda blanca a rayas que traía en el cuello y se lo acerco al rostro cantándole en plena cara con la mirada encendida en llamas.

 **And they can't detain you**

 **'Cos wings are made to fly**

 **No, we don't let nobody bring us down**

 **No matter what you say it won't hurt me**

 **Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

 **These wings are made to fly**

Luego le soltó y se fue del otro lado siguiendo con su pequeño baile. Dejando a un Natsu rojo como un tomate y con los ojos bien abiertos.

 **Hey, hey**

¿De dónde había salido esta chica? pensaba mientras torcía la boca en una sonrisa de lado tratando de calmar el corazón que le salió disparado ante la cercanía de la rubia.

 **I'm firing up on that runway**

 **I know we're gonna get there someday**

 **But we don't need no ready steady go, no**

 **Talk, talk turns into air**

 **And I don't even care, oh yeah**

 **Your words don't mean a thing**

 **I'm not listening**

 **Keep talking, all I know is**

No quería dejar de cantar, no quería que la música parara, esto era el cielo, nunca se había sentido tan liberada en toda su vida, cantar sus sentimientos y dejarlos salir era algo que nunca antes había hecho, no sabía que tenía buena voz ¡Pero a quien le importaba!

 **Mama told me not to waste my life**

 **She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

 **Don't l't what they say keep you up at night**

 **And they can't d'tain you**

 **'Cos'wings are made to fly**

 **No, we don't l't nobody bring us down**

 **No matter what you say it won't h'rt me**

 **Don't m'tter if I fall from the sky**

 **These wings are made to fly**

Sentía la música como si la tuviera entre la piel, el baile no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo se movía solo conforme el ritmo se lo pedía y cada vez era más fácil llegar a la nota que ella quería con solo pensarla, coger aire y ¡buuum! Explotaba en su garganta como si de fuegos artificiales se tratará.

 **I don't need no one saying**

 **Hey, hey, hey, hey**

 **I don't hear no one saying**

 **Hey, hey, hey, hey**

 **You better keep on walking**

 **I don't wanna hear your talking, boy**

 **You better keep on walking**

 **I don't wanna hear your talking, boy**

 **Your words don't mean a thing**

 **I'm not listening**

 **They're just like water off my**

 **Wings!**

Podría escuchar a esa chica cantar todo el día y jamás se cansaría, toda esa energía que usaba al cantar la demostraba en el escenario, parecía ser tímida pero con un poco de motivación podría convertirse en toda una fiera al ataque. Sí que Lucy era especial.

 **Mama told me not to waste my life (Oh whoa)**

 **She said spread your wings my little butterfly (My little butterfly)**

 **Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

 **And they can't detain you**

 **'Cos wings are made to fly**

Pero necesitaba sacarla de ahí, ese short que con las justas le cubría el trasero y esa polera adherida a su tentador cuerpo por el sudor la hacían ver espectacularmente sexy. Y no era el único que lo había notado.

 **And we don't let nobody bring us down (We don't let nobody, nobody)**

 **No matter what you say it won't hurt me (Yeah, no)**

 **Don't matter if I fall from the sky (Oh, whoa)**

 **These wings are made to fly**

 **And we don't let nobody bring us down**

 **No matter what you say it won't hurt me**

 **Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

 **These wings are made to fly**

-Supera eso- Lucy estaba sudando por el esfuerzo, hacienda que su pequeña playera básica se le pegara al cuerpo pero no le dio importancia, este concurso lo iba a ganar ella.

-Eres demasiado buena para no estar en una banda, dime ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Por qué nunca te había visto antes?- Natsu se encontraba intrigado, él había vivido toda su vida en Magnolia y juraría que jamás había visto antes a esa chica. La reconocería en cualquier parte, llama demasiado la atención como para no notarla.

-Acabo de mudarme hace unos meses-

-Vaya que la ciudad de Magnolia te está asentando bien, ¿De dónde eres? ¿Cuántos años tienes? No pareces tener más de 20, ¿Eres rubia natural?-

-Ni siquiera te conozco no tengo porque responder a todas esas preguntas, además estábamos en medio de una batalla no de una presentación.- respondió la rubia a la defensiva.

-Pues yo quiero conocerte, hagamos un trato, si yo gano saldrás conmigo mañana a tomar un helado-

-¿Y si yo gano?-

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Que me dejes en paz, no sé porque te intereso tanto, ¿Qué hay de tu novia?-Lucy no podía dejar de pensar en la relación de esos dos, no es que le incumbiera pero odiaba a los mujeriegos, ya bastante tenía con su amigo Loke.

-No es mi novia, ella me acosa solamente y además ¿Qué tiene de malo en querer ser tu amigo Lucy?-

Eso sí que la tomó por sorpresa, lo había malinterpretado todo pero entonces ¿por qué esa actitud con ella?

-Entonces ¿por qué la actitud tan ruda de antes? Creí que te habías molestado porque le patee el trasero a tu novia-

-Deja de llamarla mi novia, me dan escalofríos de solo pensarlo, lamento si te incomodó eso pero tenía que hacerte cantar de alguna forma y esa fue la única que se me ocurrió- respondió Natsu rascándose detrás de la cabeza nervioso y avergonzado por haber sido grosero con ella.

-¡Hey tórtolos! ¡Liguen en otro momento el público quiere escuchar la voz de esa rubia buenona Natsu!- una castaña de largo cabello que atendía el bar les grito a la pareja sobre el escenario y al momento de escucharla ambos se sonrojaron.

-¡Cállate Cana!- respondió al comentario inoportuno el pelirosa.

-Bien Lucy dijiste que no me conoces ¿cierto?, pues déjame presentarme- entonces Natsu fue detrás del escenario y sacó una guitarra acústica, la acomodó en su regazo, cogió el micrófono y lo puso de lado hacía Lucy, no al público y comenzó a tocar frente a ella, como si los clientes no existieran y la canción fuera solo para la rubia.

 **I'm good at wasting time**

 **I think lyrics need to rhyme**

 **And you're not asking**

 **But I'm trying to grow a moustache**

El pelirosa miraba embobado a Lucy, "presentándose" como dijo el que haría, haciendo muecas graciosas con las manos fingiendo tener un bigote. Pero solamente él estaba tocando, no llevaba ningún acompañamiento musical además de esa guitarra acústica que tocaba.

 **I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please**

 **And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla**

 **Otherwise it smells like feet to me**

 **And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail**

 **And I love you when you say my name**

Lucy Heartphilia sintió como su corazón se disparó en ese momento, no sabía si Natsu estuviese haciendo eso a propósito pero le estaba fascinando tenerlo solo a él y ser ella su centro de atención.

 **If you wanna know**

 **Here it goes**

 **Gonna tell you this**

 **The part of me that'll show if you're close**

 **Gonna let you see everything**

 **But remember that you asked for it**

 **I'll try to do my best to impress**

 **But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest**

 **But you wanna hear what lives in my brain**

 **My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing**

 **At times confusing, slightly amusing**

 **Introducing me**

Natsu nunca había hecho eso antes, el público era una parte importante para los músicos porque generalmente le gustaba que la gente escuchase lo que a él tanto le hacía feliz. Pero en este momento el público le valía un comino, la única que tenía toda su atención esa noche era la rubia con mini-short que estaba parada frente a él con rostro estupefacto.

 **I never trust a dog to watch my food**

 **And I like to use to the word dude**

 **As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective**

 **And I've never really been into cars**

 **I like really cool guitars and superheroes**

 **And checks with lots of zeros on 'em**

 **I love the sound of violins**

 **And making someone smile**

Las mejillas de Lucy comenzaron a tornarse de color rosado para luego pasar al rojo vivo. ¿El amor a primera voz existe?

 **If you wanna know**

 **Here it goes**

 **Gonna tell you this**

 **The part of me that'll show if you're close**

 **Gonna let you see everything**

 **But remember that you asked for it**

 **I'll try to do my best to impress**

 **But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest**

 **But you wanna hear what lives in my brain**

 **My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing**

 **At times confusing, possibly amusing**

 **Introducing me**

Se estaba volviendo loco. Pero no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Tenía que conocer mejor a esa chica. Todo en ella le llamaba como faro a una luciérnaga. Así se sentía Natsu en ese momento, como una maldita luciérnaga.

 **Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to**

 **So be careful when you ask next time**

Ese pelirosa le estaba mandando indirectas, bien lo entendía, la próxima vez no sería tan impulsiva.

 **So if you wanna know**

 **Here it goes**

 **Gonna tell you this**

 **The part of me that'll show if you're close**

 **Gonna let you see everything**

 **But remember that you asked for it**

 **I'll try to do my best to impress**

 **But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest**

 **But you wanna hear what lives in my brain**

 **My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing**

 **At times confusing, hopefully amusing**

 **Introducing me**

 **Introducing me**

Cuando terminó la gente los vitoreó a ambos. Así que al final de la noche el concurso entre Lucy Heartphilia vs "The Slayer´s" terminó en un bien merecido empate.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA…**


	4. Rarezas

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

* * *

Capítulo 3. Rarezas…

El concurso de karaoke había sido todo un éxito, la gente aplaudía y gritaba como locos animando a los dos grandes cantantes que estaban sobre el escenario. Lucy siendo consiente de todo el alboroto que armo quiso bajar corriendo hacía su lugar y sus amigas cuando una mano la detuvo.

-¡Espera!- al momento de voltear a ver al intruso que estaba haciendo más grande su bochorno se dio cuenta de la mirada de súplica que tenía el pelirosa.

-No te vayas aun por favor, canta conmigo a dueto ¿No quisieras ser parte de mi banda? ¿Te gustaría formar parte de Fairy Tail?- Natsu habló tan rápido que la rubia apenas entendió el gran trabalenguas que había logrado formular el chico.

-Yo… en verdad lo lamento pero ….-

-¡Lucy!-, -¡Lu-chan!- frente a ellas estaban un par de chicas debajo del escenario esperando a su rubia amiga saltando y gritando su nombre para llamar la atención.

-¿Erza?, ¿Levy?- preguntó Natsu cuando las dos amigas de Lucy subieron un poco al escenario.

Para no hacer más espectáculo, Natsu y las chicas se apartaron hacía donde estaba la banda y el chico llamado Gajeel comenzó a sonar música en el tocadiscos que tenían para cuando la banda se cansara de tocar, la canción que ahora sonaba era "Prayer In C" de Lilly Wood.

Al principio Lucy estaba confundida pero luego recordó que sus amigas habían mencionado que ya conocían a estos chicos y cuando ellas saludaron efusivamente a todos los integrantes de "The Slayer´s" se ironizó consigo misma cuan chico era el mundo.

-Chicos, ella es Lucy, nos conocimos en la biblioteca de la Universidad de Magnolia, ella vino desde lejos solo para estudiar Literatura aquí ¿Qué piensan?- su amiga Levy parecía estar emocionada de presentarla.

-Mucho gusto chicos yo soy Lucy, Levy-chan y Erza ya me han dicho sus nombres- la Heartphilia se apresuró a decir antes de volver a comenzar otra vez con las presentaciones.

-Entonces estudias Literatura, dime Lucy ¿Por qué no te dedicas a la música? Tienes una excelente voz ahí guardada y apareciste como nuestro ángel guardián cuando Mary casi nos descalifica por quinta vez-

-Gray, tus pantalones- dijo Levy

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuándo paso?-

-¡Estúpido streeper asustarás a Lucy!- gritó enfurecido el pelirosa encestándole un puñetazo en la cara al pelinegro.

-¿Están peleando?- un aura atemorizante comenzó a emanar de Scarlet haciendo que ambos chicos se abrazaran y murmuraran un "somos los mejores amigos" en cuestión de segundos.

Lucy estaba perpleja pero río por lo bajo, nunca antes había conocido a chicos tan escandalosos y si de por si convivir con Erza y Levy era algo "excéntrico", hacerse amiga de estas personas iba a ser algo desquiciado.

-Lucy, ¿por qué no vas con Natsu a hablar un poco y a conocerse mejor? Levy y yo tenemos que hablar de algo con los chicos, no te molestes no es ningún secreto o alguna clase de complot pero quisiéramos hablar de un asunto delicado ¿Tienes algún problema con eso Natsu?- Erza emitió una sonrisa para no preocupar a su amiga.

-¡Por mi perfecto!- entonces el chico cogió de la muñeca a Lucy y se la llevó abajo del escenario en un lugar un poco apartado de los clientes que ahora se habían abierto espacio y bailaban en todas partes.

-Bien, ahora si podemos hablar, ¿Notaron como Natsu no le quitaba los ojos de encima? ¿Habíamos visto antes ese comportamiento de nuestro Natsu?- Erza tomó la palabra en cuanto vio a ambos chicos tomar asiento en una mesa apartada del público en general.

-En realidad desde que conozco a Salamander, es la primera vez que lo veo interesarse por alguien del sexo femenino, ya empezaba a dudar de si era asexual o gay, además que nunca había visto que pusiera atención a algo que no fuera la música o la comida-

-Eso no es verdad Gajeel, recuerda a Happy-

-No es lo mismo enana y ambos lo sabemos-

-Gajeel tiene razón Levy, Erza y yo somos los que más tiempo conocemos al cerebro de carbón y nunca habíamos visto este comportamiento antes, ni siquiera con Lissana que cuando éramos niños jugaban a casarse-

-Wendy, tu eres como su hermana pequeña, ¿piensas algo diferente?

-Yo creo que Natsu-san gustó de Lucy-san-

-Entonces todos concordamos en algo-

\- ¡Tenemos que juntar a esos dos!-

Natsu estornudo fuertemente justo cuando estaba comenzando a hablar con Lucy, lo que se le hizo extraño ya que no parecía estarse enfermando.

-Qué raro ¿alguien estará hablando de mí?- murmuro para sí mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-¿Qué?, ¡ah claro!, y dime Lucy ¿Por qué no habías cantado antes?- en realidad tenía muchas preguntas más pero le pareció lo más importante de preguntar.

-En realidad soy algo tímida y tengo pánico escénico, pero de igual forma soy algo imprudente y puedo llegar a hacer cosas realmente estúpidas cuando me enojo, por eso lo hice el día de hoy, no soporte que ustedes perdieran y que luego esa chica insultara a mis amigas, ellas no son nada de lo que ella se atrevió a decir frente a todos-

-Eres increíble- Natsu comenzó a verla con admiración, esta chica era valiente. Las mejillas de Lucy adquirieron un leve tono rosado cuando el chico la vio de esa forma y pronunció aquellas palabras pero entonces su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?, si señora, no lo siento lo olvide, está bien, llegaré en veinte minutos- luego de que Lucy colgara volteo a ver con pena al pelirosa quien le devolvió la mirada confundido.

-Era mi casera, lo siento pero debo irme, he olvidado las llaves y si no me voy ahora mismo me quedaré fuera de mi casa porque me cerrara con llave- Lucy se paró y recogió su bolso para ir a hablar con sus amigas.

-¡Espera Lucy! ¡Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir en mi departamento pero quédate un poco más!- rogó Natsu cogiéndola nuevamente de la muñeca, ¿Qué este chico tenía un hábito o algo por el estilo?

-¿Ha..hablas enserio? Apenas nos conocemos, yo podría ser alguna clase de ladrona o acosadora sexual-

-A mí no me molesta y no pareces ese tipo de persona- dijo con una radiante sonrisa que desarmo a la chica por completo.

-Lo siento, en verdad no puedo quedarme y llevo demasiada prisa pero ¿me harías el favor de decirles a Erza y Levy-chan que tomaré un taxi de vuelta a casa? Te lo agradecería mucho- le dijo soltándose del firme agarre de Natsu.

-Está bien pero al menos prométeme que regresaras la próxima semana a cantar, tengo que devolverte el favor, gracias a ti hemos conseguido la oportunidad que buscábamos desde hace meses-

Entonces eso era, solo un mero agradecimiento, nada más. ¿Por qué se sentía tan decepcionada?

-No sé si podré- pero el chico actuó más rápido y cogió su celular cuando estaba distraída.

-Ahora tienes que regresar por esto ¿no?-

-¡Oye devuélvemelo!- la rubia se lanzó sobre el pelirosa en busca de su amado teléfono, pero Natsu al ser más alto, alzó los brazos sobre su cabeza alejando el preciado objeto de las manos de la rubia.

Cada vez que saltaba en su intento por salvar a su celular, sus cuerpos quedaban más cerca el uno del otro pero ambos eran inconscientes de ello hasta que Natsu cogió a Lucy por la cintura con una mano mientras alejaba el pequeño aparato con la otra.

La chica estaba totalmente sonrojada ¡Qué atrevido era!

-Te lo devolveré solo si prometes que vendrás a cantar la próxima semana en el karaoke, estos concursos solo se realizan los viernes por la noche, ¡Ah! ¡Y ven a tomar un helado conmigo mañana!, no tuvimos mucho tiempo para conocernos así que considero que esta es la mejor manera.- estaba nervioso ¿Desde cuándo Natsu Dragneel se ponía nervioso por una chica?, vale que quería pasar más tiempo con ella pero ¿No estaba invitándola a salir? Nunca antes nadie le había llamado la atención para hacer eso entonces ¿Por qué ella? Mañana lo averiguaría.

-¿Prometes devolverlo?- respondió Lucy con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Lo prometo- dijo soltándola para luego bajar la mano estirándola hacía ella con el teléfono en las manos a punto de entregárselo.

-De acuerdo, mañana a las 2 en punto a las afueras de la Universidad de Magnolia, no te molestes pero no conozco aun la ciudad y esa parte es la única en la que puedo andar sin perderme.- tomo una servilleta y garabateo algo en ella para luego entregársela al chico.

-Ese es mi número, no puedo creer que hayas olvidado algo tan esencial luego de casi obligarme a salir contigo mañana- se rio y luego salió del lugar corriendo.

Natsu quiso reaccionar pero estaba demasiado atontado, fueron dos veces en esa noche en las que cosas tan sencillas pasaban desapercibidas en su cabeza y todo por aquella rubia.

-Soy un estúpido- dando una última vuelta recordó algo importante, sacó su teléfono celular y grabó el número anotado en aquella servilleta, para luego mandar un mensaje que decía " _Olvidé preguntarte si podía acompañarte a tu casa ¿Ah que soy un estúpido?, mándame un mensaje cuando llegues y espero seas puntual mañana. PD: soy Natsu"_ pulso la tecla SEND y escuchó la vibración que indicaba que su mensaje había sido enviado. Camino hacia su banda y en cuanto estaba subiendo las escaleras su celular vibro. Cuando desbloqueo su celular vio en el destinatario el nombre de la persona que recién había guardado, rápidamente lo abrió y leyó: " _Gracias por preocuparte pero aún no confió en ti, podrías intentar secuestrarme o asaltarme ¿Quién sabe? jaja, si estaré puntual solo si mi despertador suena y quizá si seas un estúpido PD: soy Lucy_ ".

Sonrió ante esto último y se apresuró en escribir una respuesta. _"¿Qué clase de primera impresión te di? Eres rara Luce. PD: ya guarde tu número en mi teléfono así que no tienes por qué estar escribiendo a cada rato que eres tú."_

Bloqueo su teléfono no sin antes asegurarse que el mensaje había sido enviado y luego fue a hablar con sus amigos a ver si querrían tocar otra canción. Pero estando a pocos metros le llegó una respuesta rápida y concisa: _"¡Es Lucy!, yo igual guarde el tuyo"_ río por lo bajo y guardo el celular esperando a que llegara el tan preciado mensaje que indicara que aquella chica había llegado a salvo a su casa.

-Qué hay chicos, ¿Tocaremos más?-

Todos voltearon a ver a Natsu con cara de sorpresa.

-Natsu, ¿Dónde está Lucy?-

-Tranquila Erza, ella me pidió que les dijera que había tomado un taxi hacía su casa, olvidó sus llaves y su casera estaba por dejarla fuera.-

-Lu-chan pudo haberse quedado a dormir conmigo ¿Por qué no la detuviste Natsu?-

Levy levantó el dedo en señal de regañar al Dragneel.

-No se me ocurrió, este día no he podido pensar con claridad las cosas-

-¿Será acaso porque cierta rubia de ojos chocolate está revolviéndote los pensamientos Natsu?-

El susodicho saltó por la sorpresa que cierta albina le había propinado al haber llegado por detrás y hablarle cerca del oído.

-¿De qué hablas Mira?- Natsu en verdad no había entendido la indirecta que la modelo le había dicho.

-Hablo de Lucy, en verdad fue espectacular, nunca nadie antes había tratado de defendernos de tal forma ¡Y vaya forma de hacerlo!, estaba pensando en contratarla para que cante con ustedes, solo debo enviar una carta al maestro y él me dará un permiso especial para que Iván la contrate, ella atraería definitivamente a mucho más público, en especial masculino- habló con cierto tono pícaro en la voz.

Al escuchar a Mira decir eso a Natsu le hirvió la sangre. ¿Esos pervertidos mirando mal a Lucy? Ni en sueños. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse tentado al imaginársela cantando a lado suyo.

-No sé si sea buena idea, quizá se asuste o algo- Natsu trataba de ponerle final tema, mientras menos pensara sobre ello mejor lo sobrellevaría.

-Vamos horno con patas, todos aquí notamos cuan emocionado estabas al escucharla cantar, sería maravilloso tener a un ángel así dentro ¿no crees?-

-¿Cómo me llamaste congelador andante?, además ¿Cómo que ángel?- el pelirosa choco se frente con su eterno amigo-rival Gray.

-¿Qué tanto picante ya te fundió el cerebro?- Gray solo estaba provocándolo haciendo que sus celos salieran a flote.

-Ahora si te mato-

-¿Están peleando?- una pelirroja comenzó a desprender la misma aura asesina de hace unos minutos.

\- ¡No! ¡Somos los mejores amigos!- dijeron ambos chicos al unísono.

-Bien, ahora esto es lo que haremos, ustedes chicos sigan tocando por hoy, la próxima semana vendremos con Lucy a que participe y hable con el dueño ¿Te parece bien Mira?, ¿Podrías conseguirnos unos accesos especiales como los de hoy por favor?-

-Por eso no te preocupes Erza, después de lo de hoy ustedes tres tienen acceso VIP ilimitado por siempre aquí en Fairy Tail.-

-¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Escuchaste Gajeel?, podré venir a verte más seguido-

El chico de piercings se sonrojó ante ello y solo logró tartamudear.

-N..no te emociones tanto por eso enana-

-Nee Mira, ¿Entonces para la próxima semana solo participaremos Lucy y yo?-

-Así es Natsu, y no importa quien gane esta vez ya que el premio será algo que beneficiará a ambos, por cierto hablando de premios, el día de hoy hubo un empate así que ambos ganaron la cena aquí en Fairy Tail y la grabación en la disquera, debes hablar con el jefe lo más pronto posible sobre eso ya que él es quien tiene el contacto. Siento no poder ayudar más.- Mirajane estaba algo aflijida por ese tema ya que temía que Iván Dreyar le dijera que no a "The Slayer´s".

-No te preocupes por eso Mira, has hecho mucho al encargarte de administrar la parte de los premios. ¡Te agradecemos por ello!-

La albina sonrío tan amable como siempre y pensó que quizá después de todo, no fue mala idea presentar a Natsu con Lucy, ellos eran parecidos de cierto modo y ambos se veían encantadores juntos. Con eso en mente la albina se despidió rumbo a despachar a algunos clientes.

De pronto el celular de Natsu comenzó a vibrar y sonó un característico tono que indicaba que le había llegado un mensaje, lo abrió y leyó en voz baja, decía: " _He llegado a mi casa, ¿Podrías avisar a las chicas como te dije?, te recuerdo por última vez antes que se te vaya a olvidar y me dejes plantada, mañana a las 2 en las afueras de la Universidad de Magnolia, no llegues tarde. Que descanses Natsu_ "

Ese pequeño detalle hizo sonreír a Natsu que rápidamente le respondió _"Tú también descansa Luce, prometo que estaré a tiempo mañana"_

-¿Con quién andas mensajeándote Natsu?-

-Es Lucy, dice que llego bien a su casa, ahora podrán estar tranquilas Levy.-

-Vaya, a pesar de tener nuestros números te aviso solo a ti Natsu, me pregunto que se traerán ustedes dos- empezó a decir Erza.

-¿Es raro que dos personas se mensajeen?-

-Bueno no pero…-

-¡Entonces no hay problema! ¡Chicos tengo ganar de tocar hasta quedar muertos! ¿Quién está conmigo?-

Toda su banda lanzo un gritó que indicaba claramente que estaban con su líder y tocarían hasta que las baquetas de la batería de Gajeel terminaran incendiadas.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA…**


	5. Cita

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

* * *

Capítulo 5. ¿Cita?

Ya era sábado por la mañana. Lucy se había despertado muy de buenas ese día al recordar los acontecimientos de anoche y de cierta cita con el muchacho de peculiar cabellera rosada. Espera un momento ¿cita?, esto no era una cita ni de lejos, el chico lo dejo muy en claro anoche, solo era un agradecimiento.

No supo porque pero en el momento en que ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente bajo la cabeza decepcionada. Al cabo de un rato y después de haberse preparado en desayuno que consistió en fruta y unos sencillos huevos, saltó a su armario en busca del atuendo adecuado. Justo cuando había sacado el conjunto perfecto según ella su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Alcanzó el aparato con su mano de su escritorio y leyó en la pantalla el nombre de la persona quien le llamaba y respondió el teléfono con una sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días Levy-chan! Lamento no haberlas llamado anoche, es solo que llegue muy cansada a mi casa y opté por mandarle el mensaje a Natsu, ¿Si les dijo que llegue bien?-

-¡Buenos días Lu-chan!, si él nos pasó el recado, por cierto anoche dejaste tu chaqueta en Fairy Tail y Erza la tiene, ¿olvidaste acaso que te la quitaste luego de dar tremendo espectáculo? ¡Vaya si nos sorprendiste a Erza y a mí!, ¿Por qué nunca supimos que cantabas así? ¡Mujer cantas como la reencarnación de Celine Dion! –

-En realidad yo tampoco lo sabía Levy-chan, hasta el día de ayer no había cantado para nadie por lo tanto no sabía si cantaba bien- dijo Lucy un tanto apenada, eso en parte era cierto a excepción de cuando cantaba sola en su casa o en la ducha, nunca había tomado el canto como algo importante en su vida.

-Pues tienes que venir a mi casa y contárnoslo todo, Erza viene para acá-

-¿Ahora mismo? Lo siento Levy-chan, anoche Natsu me invitó un helado para conocernos mejor, en realidad estaba por salir a encontrarme con el-

-¿Natsu?, mira bien, ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?-

-Levy-chan, acabo de conocerlo y solo queremos ser amigos, me invito a salir como agradecimiento por haberle salvado de Mary y nada más, no hay absolutamente nada entre nosotros- esto último lo dijo con algo de decepción sin darse cuenta.

-Como tú digas pero mañana definitivamente vendrás y nos contarás a Erza y a mi absolutamente todo, incluyendo tu "agradecimiento" para con Natsu ¿Estamos?- había enfatizado "agradecimiento" a propósito.

-Vale, vale, ahí estaré, nos vemos luego Levy-chan, saludos a Erza-

-¡Bye bye Lu-chan!-

La rubia colgó el teléfono y se fue a darse una ducha y cambiarse antes de que el tiempo se le viniera encima.

Luego de una hora la chica estaba en camino hacía la Universidad de Magnolia. Estaba orgullosa con el trabajo que había hecho en sí misma ya que no parecía que se había vestido con la intensión de impresionar al chico. Llevaba puesta una sencilla minifalda de color negro con medias blancas por encima de la rodilla y unos zapatos bajos junto con una polera blanca sin mangas. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y algo despeinado que le daba un toque de frescura y sin una gota de maquillaje en el rostro.

En cuanto diviso el edificio tomo lugar en una fuente cercana visible para todo el mundo. Sacó su celular y vio la hora. Faltaban quince minutos para la hora indicada. Sacó un libro y comenzó a leer "Harry Potter y la cámara secreta" se leía en la portada. Vale que ya lo había leído un centenar de veces y es algo extraño para un universitario leer ese tipo de novelas ¡Pero le valía un comino! Era su libro favorito desde la infancia y nada ni nadie le impediría que disfrutara de esa lectura un millón de veces más.

Estaba por la parte donde Harry y Ron iban a preguntarle a Hagrid si fue él quien abrió la cámara de los secretos cuando alguien arrojó una hoja seca entre las páginas del libro, interrumpiendo así su lectura.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- alzó su vista para toparse con un par de ojos de color verde-esmeralda que la atraparon en un segundo.

-¡Hey Lucy! Llegue a tiempo tal como lo prometí- Natsu alzó la mano en señal de saludo y le ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas mostrando su blanca dentadura en su máximo esplendor.

Desde que llegó a la Universidad unos minutos antes se sintió un poco extraño con el ambiente universitario pero al voltear a ver hacia la gran fuente que estaba en medio del edificio y reconocer cierta cabellera rubia esa sensación se esfumó y la remplazó otra que no supo descifrar. ¿Emoción? ¿Alegría?, daba igual lo que fuera, mientras esa sensación no desapareciera todo saldría bien. En un movimiento algo impulsivo, cogió del suelo una hoja seca que caía de los árboles, no por nada estaban a mediados de agosto y la arrojó entre las hojas del libro que la chica rubia estaba leyendo, cuando alzó su mirada algo molesta y descubrió esos brillantes ojos achocolatados no pudo evitar sonreír tan abiertamente.

-Natsu, llegaste a tiempo- dijo Lucy admirando la radiante sonrisa del muchacho.

-Te lo había prometido ¿recuerdas?- Natsu cogió de la mano a Lucy y tiro de ella para que se pusiera de pie.

-¿Y bien?, ¿vamos por nuestro helado?-

La rubia no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza pero no pudo evitar pensar en el hecho de que conocer a este chico de peculiar cabellera rosada, iba a llevarla a una vida mucho más interesante y desastrosa, casi asimilando alguna clase de aventura. Así que movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y se fue caminado junto al chico rumbo a alguna heladería cercana.

* * *

Erza Scarlet era conocida por toda Magnolia como "Titania", la mujer con la cual uno nunca debe entrometerse si no quiere salir con una bota clavada en la mitad de la cara o la nariz rota, si bien todos sabían que la ardiente pelirroja era de un carácter fuerte, nadie se imaginaba la razón por la cual la muchacha se volvió así, bueno a excepción de unas cuantas personas.

-Esa Levy, mira que invitarme a su casa y luego cancelarme porque iría a ver ensayar a los chicos- sus brillantes ojos cafés demostraban que estaba enojada con su amiga peliazul, después de todo no todos los días tenía un poco de tiempo libre, bueno ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer iría a la biblioteca central a buscar unos documentos que le faltaban para su tesis, ya estaba por salir y no quería quedarse estancada solo por no completar bien su trabajo. Sabía que era algo exagerada ya que tenía el trabajo algo adelantado gracias a muchas noches de desvelo en compañía de sus dos mejores amigas que eran muy buenas ayudándola a pesar de ir apenas por casi su segundo año, pero bien dicen que más vale prevenir que lamentar. Entró al gigantesco edificio y con la ayuda de la bibliotecaria localizó lo que necesitaba. Los documentos históricos y estatales de la ciudad de Magnolia. Así es; la pelirroja estaba a punto de graduarse en leyes como abogada, y planeaba llevar más al fondo su carrera al estudiar una maestría en ello. Pero eso vendría después, por el momento su tesis abarcaba la mayor parte de su tiempo aunque ya estuviera por terminarla, estaba trabajando en los derechos civiles de la gente y como ponerlos en práctica cuando los casos fallaban en contra de la víctima. No permitiría que se cometiera alguna injusticia como la que le ocurrió a ella hace muchos años.

Estaba por alcanzar un libro de la estantería más alta de la repisa cuando una mano se le adelantó y lo cogió antes.

Disgustada y sobresaltada por aquello giró para encararse a quien quiera que fuera el valiente para arrebatarle ese libro a la gran "Titania", pero al reconocer ese tatuaje rojo de lado derecho del rostro y el tono azulado del cabello del chico, no pudo hacer más que abrir y cerrar la boca boqueando como pez fuera del agua y señalando a la persona en cuestión.

-¡Jellal!- gritó cuando al fin se recuperó. El nombrado la cogió por la cintura y silencio a la muchacha poniendo su mano sobre sus labios, juntando así sus cuerpos provocando un sonrojo por parte la fémina.

-¡Shhhhhh! He estado siguiéndote Erza, tenemos que hablar, tiene que ver con Crime Sorciere-

Entonces Erza abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y el color se fue de su rostro por unos segundos. ¿Crime Sorciere? En cuanto el muchacho dejo de sentir tensión en la pelirroja, la soltó de su agarre y la llevó al sitio más alejado de las personas dentro de la biblioteca. Luego sin que nadie se diera cuenta se encerró a si mismo con ella dentro de un armario de intendencia y atrancó la puerta con una escoba que tenía a la mano.

-Jellal ¿Qué está sucediendo?, ¿Qué hace Crime Sorciere aquí en Magnolia?, no me digas que estas aquí por tu pormetida- Erza comentó esto último con un poco de resentimiento en su voz.

-No, no es nada de eso, estamos trabajando Erza, llevó en la ciudad más de un mes y creo que debes saber porque- comenzó a decir Jellal divertido por el tono que uso Erza al hablar de su supuesta prometida.

La Scarlet se sintió dolida ante ese comentario, ¿Llevaba más de un mes en la ciudad y no podía haberla contactado antes? Maldito hipócrita.

-Entonces dime cuál es tu maldito trabajo para poder largarme de aquí-

El chico se sobresaltó al escucharla hablarle de esa forma. Bueno después de todo se lo merecía, ellos dos llevaban arrastrando juntos un pasado trágico lleno de traiciones y arrepentimiento, el muchacho más, pero esa era la razón por la cual aunque ambos ya se habían confesado sus sentimientos, no podían llevar una relación como dos personas normales, él la estaba protegiendo de sí mismo al rechazarla. Porque esa chica pelirroja de apellido Scarlet era lo que más amaba y añoraba en la vida.

-Déjame explicártelo todo por favor, en verdad es importante para ambos-

Aunque Erza no podía ver sus ojos por la oscuridad, hubo algo en su tono de voz que la hizo aflojar el amarre y ceder terreno, se cruzó de brazos intentando distraerse del movimiento ya que al ser el espacio tan chico ambos estaban casi rozando narices de la cercanía y eso la ponía nerviosa, menos mal él no podía ver su sonrojo en la penumbra.

-Gracias- el chico se encontraba igual o peor que Erza, con tantas ganas de abrazarla y unir labios desde hace tiempo, bueno la idea que tuvo no resulto ser de las mejores al encerrarse con ella en un armario tan reducido en espacio, ya que estaba poniendo sus límites a prueba, pero igual estaba valiendo la pena al sentirla tan cerca aun sin poder tocarla.

-Escucha Erza, como ya sabes Crime Sorciere es un equipo basado en la investigación privada de asuntos oficiales del FBI alrededor del mundo, si bien no es secreta tampoco todo el mundo la conoce por lo tanto casi nadie debería saber de nosotros- al no escuchar ningún sonido de interrupción continuó.

-Hace unos meses nos llegó un caso, una banda de delincuentes que buscaban con desesperación a una muchacha desaparecida, no es extraño escuchar sobre esto pero luego de varios días, fueron más las personas que iban tras la muchacha, varias bandas, un mismo objetivo. Aquí fue donde entramos, se nos dio a la tarea buscar a todas las bandas y dar con su objetivo. La chica. Pero hayamos algo mucho más interesante. Encontramos documentos falsos, fotos de personas, nombres de lugares, todo apuntaba hacia un mismo nombre. Álvarez.-

-¿Estás diciéndome que te contrataron para encontrar a una chica desaparecida y capturar a unos delincuentes que solo tenían el nombre de la banda de Rock más famosa del mundo en unos cuantos documentos? ¿Acaso tu agencia se volvió loca?-

-Ese es el problema, Álvarez es la banda de Rock más popular del momento y estaba en todos los escritos con el nombre de una persona a cargo, Zeref, ese hombre está buscando aun hoy en día a una chica en particular para que lo ayude a cumplir con dos objetivos. E.D.N. y Eclipse-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Aún no lo sabemos pero hayamos estos dos nombres hace unas semanas, además de otra cosa, su éxito se basa en canciones repetitivas y además, ¿No has notado acaso el rechazo a otras bandas? ¿O el hecho de que varios músicos ya se están retirando?, todo es en base a Álvarez, no sé cómo ni porque pero tengo el presentimiento de que esta banda quiere a como dé lugar ser la única en todo el mundo, además del hecho que encontramos ciertas asociaciones con jefes de la mafia de todos los países-

-¿Y todo esto que tiene que ver conmigo?- Erza no pudo evitar sentirse un poco asustada con todo ese relato, no quería meterse en ese mundo otra vez. Al menos no por el momento, no cuando aún no estaba bien preparada.

-El otro día Meredy y yo seguimos a unos sospechosos. Han averiguado el nombre de su objetivo, el nombre de la chica que buscan… es amiga tuya, y por eso necesitas saber todo esto Erza, su nombre es Lucy Heartphilia-

Y fue ahí cuando el aire se escapó de los pulmones de la pelirroja.

* * *

Unas risas estruendosas se escuchaban de fondo en el parque central de Magnolia, a lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver como dos cabelleras; una rubia y otra rosada; estaban peleando con un par de conos de helado como arma.

-¡Basta ya Natsu! ¡Me has embarrado toda de helado de vainilla!- Lucy frunció el ceño fingiendo molestia pero una pequeña risa se le escapó al ver que el pelirosa no había salido invicto de su pelea y tenía un poco de helado de fresa en el cachete, pero al parecer el susodicho no la escuchaba por estar riendo y en el momento en que se recuperó acerco el helado de fresa de la chica a le dio un lametón gigantesco.

-¡Oye mi helado!-

-Tranquila Luce, ten del mío- sin importar que tan comprometedora era la escena o el hecho de que estaba a punto de dar un "beso indirecto" al chico, Lucy acercó su rostro al cono y lo probó.

-Nunca antes había probado los helados de ese local, ¡Son deliciosos!- el pelirosa la observó con atención y sonrió junto a ella, sí que se había divertido con esa chica.

-Y bueno, aparte de tus dos años de carrera a los veinte, afición por leer, miedo a las alturas, sueño de escritora y recién viaje a Magnolia, ¿Qué más tienes que decir Lucy?- Natsu nunca antes se había interesado por saber la vida completa de alguien hasta ese momento, quería saberlo todo sobre esa chica, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-En realidad ya no hay mucho, mi pasado no es demasiado interesante, y el presente demasiado aburrido, mejor dime ¿Qué quieres saber?- le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay de tus padres?-

Pregunta demasiado directa.

-Bueno en realidad mi madre falleció cuando yo era muy pequeña y mi padre le siguió hace poco, fue por su muerte que me mude hacía acá, siempre fue muy duro conmigo y no llevábamos una muy buena relación, pero al final algo en él cambio y comenzó a tratarme como una verdadera hija, lástima que solo duro unos pocos días….- bajo la mirada cuando termino recordando algunos fantasmas del pasado.

-Lo lamento Lucy, no quise…-

-Está bien, me siento cómoda a tu lado Natsu y no tengo aún ningún arrepentimiento, estoy viviendo mi vida como siempre había querido y la mayor parte es gracias al duro trabajo que ambos realizaron en mí y la herencia que me dejaron me mantiene a flote, aunque eso no evita que quiera conseguir un trabajo ¿sabes?-

-Mi padre también falleció hace poco, en realidad padre adoptivo, su nombre era Igneel Dragneel, el cuidó de mi desde que tengo memoria, falleció de un infarto. Rápido y sin dolor, me costó reponerme, después de todo el me abandonó cuando tenía 6 y me dejo en manos de Macarov, el viejo que es el verdadero dueño de Fairy Tail, regresó cuando tenía 18 y estuvimos juntos muy poco tiempo pero valió la pena, compartí momentos increíbles con el que no cambiaría por nada del mundo y ahora mismo estoy aquí de pie porque quiero vivir lo que me depare el futuro.- dijo con la mirada llena de determinación dirigida al cielo. No le gustaba hablar sobre ello pero él también se sentía cómodo con la presencia de la rubia, como si no pudiera ocultarle ningún secreto.

-Por cierto es por él que llevo este apellido, ¿Y el tuyo?-

Lucy se sobresaltó, aún no estaba segura de poder decirlo abiertamente pero era Natsu después de todo, confiaría en él.

-Si te lo digo, ¿Prometes no armar un escándalo ni gritarlo a los cuatro vientos?-

El chico asintió un poco confundido, ¿Desde cuándo un apellido podía llegar a ser tan misterioso?

-Mi apellido es …. Heartphilia- susurró

-¿Heartphilia? ¿Por qué tanto miste….-

De pronto un par de recuerdos vinieron a su mente, fotos de carteles iluminados, noticias internacionales en la televisión, alguna que otra portada en las revistas.

-¡¿Eres hija de Ju….- una pequeña mano cubrió su boca impidiéndole así seguir hablando.

-Por el amor de Dios Natsu ¿Qué te había dicho?-

-mmmhhmmmmhhm….mmmmm-

-Quitaré mi mano de tu boca y te lo explicaré todo pero por favor, ¡Cierra la boca!- le dijo susurrando cerca de su rostro. Luego procedió a ir quitando su mano de la boca de Natsu, una vez hecho y al ver si rostro de sorpresa y confusión procedió a hablar.

-Sí, soy hija de Jude Heartphilia, el empresario más grande de toda la historia que se fue a la ruina por unas malas inversiones. Mi familia era bien conocida ¿no?, pero no saben el infierno que es vivirlo en carne y hueso, la prensa nunca supo nada sobre mí, todo siempre se concentró en mi padre y es por eso que nadie conoce mi rostro gracias a dios. Decidí esconder mi apellido ya que no me gusta llamar la atención, no me gusta que me vean de esa forma. No soy rica como todos piensan que es la única heredera Heartphilia, mi padre me heredó lo que quedaba del dinero de los Heartphilia, si es una buena suma pero no quiero tocarla aún, he usado poco de ese dinero para sobrevivir pero conseguiré un trabajo y dejaré ese dinero para un futuro, estoy segura que de algo servirá-

-Eso es increíble Luce, no todos piensan de esa forma, prometo guardar tu secreto- le sonrió sinceramente Natsu.

En ese momento Lucy sintió que aun conociendo todo de ella, el Dragneel seguiría a su lado incondicionalmente, un amigo increíble.

-Es hora de irme Natsu, me la pase genial, gracias por todo- la rubia comenzó a pararse para caminar hacía su casa pero antes que nada una canción comenzó a escucharse a lo lejos y Natsu se le adelantó.

-¡Lucy espera!, ¡te acompañaré a tu casa pero ven sígueme!- y así cogió su mano y la jaló guiándola hacia el lugar del que provenía la música.

-Conozco esa canción, ¡Lucy rápido!-

Así llegaron a un lugar donde unos cuantos adolescentes habían improvisado una pequeña banda dentro de un kiosco del parque, pero aunque los instrumentos sonaban bien, no tenían un cantante.

-Esto lo arreglo yo, ¡Lucy tienes que mirarme! ¿De acuerdo?- de esta forma el pelirosa subió al kiosco y cogió el micrófono que había en medio bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos de la banda y Lucy. Entonces se acopló y comenzó a cantar.

 **In the car I just can't wait,**

 **to pick you up on our very first date**

 **Is it cool if I hold your hand?**

 **Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?**

 **Do you like my stupid hair?**

 **Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?**

 **I'm too scared of what you think**

 **You make me nervous so I really can't eat**

Natsu no pudo evitar pensar en el gracioso acontecimiento de la mañana antes de llegar con la rubia, era la primera vez que estaba tan nervioso que olvido ponerse calcetines y sus pies lo estaban matando ¡Y pedirle un consejo de moda a Gray! así es damas y caballeros ¡Natsu Dragneel no sabía que vestir!

 **Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over**

 **Honest, let's make this night last forever**

 **Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**

 **Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**

Quería pasar toda la noche con esa rubia pero sabía que no podía, al menos no podía obligarla si ella no quería.

 **When you smile, I melt inside**

 **I'm not worthy for a minute of your time**

 **I really wish it was only me and you**

 **I'm jealous of everybody in the room**

 **Please don't look at me with those eyes**

 **Please don't hint that you're capable of lies**

 **I dread the thought of our very first kiss**

 **A target that i'm probably gonna miss**

El rostro de Lucy estaba tan rojo como un tomate bien maduro. ¿Estaba dedicándole esa canción?, no, imposible, solo comenzó a sonar por casualidad y al chico le gusta cantar ¿Qué tiene eso de extraño?, a pesar de todo no dejo de sentir como la sangre calentaba sus mejillas.

 **Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over**

 **Honest, let's make this night last forever**

 **Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**

 **Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**

Rogaba porque lo dejará acompañarla a su casa, así sabría donde vivía y podría ir a visitarla algún día. Sonrió con este pensamiento y lo genial que concordaba esa canción con sus sentimientos. Por esto y más amaba la música.

 **Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over**

 **Honest, let's make, this night last forever**

 **Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**

 **Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**

 **Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**

 **Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**

Natsu bajo el micrófono pero en ningún momento dejó de mirar a Lucy.

Cuando vio como los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron y un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas al tiempo entrecerraba los ojos y la sonrisa más dulce y hermosa que había visto en su vida se apoderaba de la dueña de ojos chocolate, no pudo dejar de pensar que definitivamente adoraba esa sonrisa, y más si era él quien la provocaba.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA…**


	6. Noche de estrellas

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

* * *

Capítulo 6. Noche de estrellas.

Había pasado una semana desde el encuentro de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartphilia en el parque central de Magnolia. Los dos muchachos se volvieron muy unidos desde entonces, tanto que a partir de ese día intercambiaron teléfonos celulares, de casa y correos electrónicos.

A partir de ese día, comenzaron a mensajearse constantemente por cada red social que tuvieran a la mano. Se habían vuelto inseparables.

Lucy Heartphilia estaba sentada en su escritorio mirando fijamente su laptop rosada en espera que su nuevo amigo le respondiera el mensaje que acababa de enviar.

LucyH.- ¡Hey Natsu! ¿Irás esta noche a tocar a Fairy Tail?

NatsuD.- ¡Luuuuuuuceeeeee! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, ya te había dicho que todos los viernes es la noche de karaoke en Fairy Tail por lo tanto claro que estaré ahí. La verdadera pregunta es si tú irás.

LucyH.- No sé si deba… sabes perfectamente que quizá Mary me haya botado definitivamente, ¿Qué pasaría si llegara a armar un escándalo por mi presencia?

La rubia estaba nerviosa, claro desde el día de la competencia entre Mary Dreyar y ella no había vuelto a oír de ella, pero eso no reducía su ansiedad de convertirse en la nueva "mejor amiga" de la hija del dueño.

Escuchó el sonido del mensaje ser respondido y leyó:

NatsuD.- Más te vale ir Luce, o tendré que llevarte yo mismo a rastras. ¿Te dije que Mira te consiguió una audición para que el viejo te escuche cantar y te contrate en Fairy Tail?

Se apresuró a responder.

LucyH.- ¿El viejo? ¿Hablas de Macarov-san?

NatsuD.- ¿De quién más estaría hablando?

Lucy se quedó en blanco y dejo de escribir.

NatsuD.- ¿Lucy?

-Luce…

-Lucy si no me respondes en tres segundos juro que llamo a Erza para que saque su colección de espadas.

LucyH.-¡¿Qué Mira hizo que?!

NatsuD.- Así me gusta.

LucyH.- Hablo enserio Natsu. No soporto a Mary. Imagínate si tuviera que convivir con ella en el mismo lugar.

NatsuD.- De hecho nosotros tocamos de lunes a viernes d am y tendrías que venir a los ensayos matutinos.

LucyH.- ¿Estás hablando enserio?...¿Por qué jamás me habías dicho esto?

NatsuD.- ¡Sí, es muy divertido! …. ¿Me creerías si te digo que lo olvide?

LucyH.- Sí, te creo.

NatsuD.- jajaja eres rara, debo irme, el idiota de Gajeel está comenzando a cantar y debo detenerlo. Recuerda, esta noche a las 9 en Fairy Tail ¡Hasta entonces Luce!

NatsuD.- **DESCONECTADO**.

La Heartphilia soltó un gran suspiro de sus rosados labios y se dejó caer con fuerza en el asiento. Estaba preocupada, seguro decepcionaría a Natsu si no iba pero si lo hacía tendría que enfrentar a Mary. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Por otro lado el joven Dragneel acababa de dejar de lado se celular con el que estaba conectado a internet y chateando con su nueva mejor amiga para prestarle atención a su banda.

-Natsu-san ¿Era Lucy-san con la que estaba hablando?- Wendy Marvell era la más pequeña del grupo "The Slayer´s", pero aun así, sentía que podía llegar a ser igual o más maduros que todos ellos.

-Si Wendy era ella ¡Y dijo que vendría esta noche!-

-¿Nuestro ángel vendrá a dar su audición?, sería un placer volverla a oírla cantar.-

Gray Fullbuster había apodado de esa forma a la nueva amiga rubia de Natsu, que casualmente también era amiga de Erza y Levy, dos grandes y muy cercanas amigas de ellos, por lo cual casi todos en Fairy Tail ya conocían a la mujer que los salvo del demonio Mary Dreyar. Aunque el mote había salido de la nada, le encontró un muy buen uso ya que molestaba de cierta forma a su mejor amigo-rival Natsu Dragneel con ello.

-¿Quieres dejar de llamarla así refrigerador con patas? Ella no es NUESTRO ángel.-

-¿Quieres decir que es solo tuya cerebro de carbón?-

-¿Lo que buscas es pelea hielitos?-

-¡Aquí estoy maldita fogata humana!-

Y así fue que la cochera de Gajeel comenzó a ser destruida por el par de amigos-rivales para disgusto del mismo.

-¡Ustedes dos, paren en este instante o llamaré a Erza-san!-

Al instante de escuchar ese nombre ambos músicos se detuvieron y voltearon a ver apenados a la pequeña peliazul.

-Gee hee, Wendy parece ser más lista que ustedes dos idiotas.-

-Gajeel, no molestes a los chicos- Levy Macgarden había llegado de la cocina con unos vasos llenos de un líquido que asemejaba ser limonada fresca. Les ofreció un vaso a cada uno y luego tomo asiento justo al lado de Redfox, que no contento con tanta distancia se acercó y la tumbo en medio de sus piernas en el asiento de la batería.

-No puedo verte con esa pequeña estatura, estarás mejor aquí cerca para que sepa dónde estás enana.- sonrió con malicia el muchacho de piercings.

Levy ya acostumbrada a esas extrañas actitudes por parte Gajeel se ruborizó y apoyo su pequeña espalda en el fornido pecho del chico y se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-Solo espero no ser tan pequeña como para estorbarte cuando toques tu batería idiota- le devolvió su broma la pequeña mujer.

-Tskk, tu no estorbas para nada- dijo en voz baja y mirando hacía el otro lado ocultando un imperceptible tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

-Ustedes dos. Como líder de la banda les ordeno que dejen de coquetear y se concentren en lo que estamos haciendo.- les advirtió Natsu.

-¡No estamos coqueteando!- contesto la pareja al unísono y sonrojados hasta el tope.

-Bien como sea, esta noche vamos a improvisar un poco, sigan mi ritmo e intentaremos dar tono a la melodía, luego entraré con la letra, se escuchará espectacular y seguro que sorprenderá a Lucy.- dio la orden el vocalista y líder de los Slayer´s.

-Pero primero a practicar con las viejas canciones de la secundaria, ¡síganme muchachos!- el pelirosa comenzó a sonar su guitarra eléctrica para entrar con un tono agitado y rítmico al mismo tiempo, los demás integrantes al reconocer la canción, comenzaron a entrar cada uno con sus respectivos instrumentos, solo por el hecho de que esta vez Wendy no tocaba el piano y se encontraba dando melodías dulces y electrizantes con una mezcladora para DJ, lo que hacía a la canción una más movida.

 **I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down**

 **I need your loving, loving**

 **I need it now**

 **When I'm without you**

 **I'm something weak**

 **You got me begging, begging**

 **I'm on my knees**

Natsu ya quería que fuera de noche para volverse a encontrar con Lucy. Esto de hablar a través de una pantalla era útil pero no eficaz. Tenía necesidad de volver a verla, de oírla cantar.

 **I don't wanna be needing your love**

 **I just wanna be deep in your love**

 **And it's killing me when you're away**

 **Ooh baby, cause I don't care where you are**

 **I just wanna be there where you are**

 **And I gotta get one little taste**

Contaba hasta los segundos que hicieran falta para las 9 de la noche de hoy. ¿Cómo hizo para hacerse tan indispensable para él?

 **Sugar**

 **Yes please**

 **Won't you come and put it down on me**

 **Oh right here, cause I need**

 **Little love a little sympathy**

 **Yeah you show me good loving**

 **Make it alright**

 **Need a little a sweetness in my life**

 **Sugar**

 **Yes please**

 **Won't you come and put it down on me**

No tenía una mala vida viviendo en los suburbios y compartiendo la casa con Gajeel, tocando todos los días y disfrutando de Fairy Tail y su música. Pero algo le estaba faltando a su vida, eso lo sabía. Le faltaba diversión, adrenalina, aventura, dulzura.

 **My broken pieces**

 **You pick them up**

 **Don't leave me hanging, hanging**

 **Come give me some**

 **When I'm without ya**

 **So insecure**

 **You are the one thing, one thing**

 **I'm lookin' for**

Mentiría si dijera que la muerte de Igneel no le afecto. Ha decir verdad aún estaba dolido y nadie había sabido cómo hacer para que dejara de pensar en ello. Hasta que conoció a Lucy. Ella estaba sanando sus heridas.

 **I don't wanna be needing your love**

 **I just wanna be deep in your love**

 **And it's killing me when you're away**

 **Ooh baby, cause I don't care where you are**

 **I just wanna be there where you are**

 **And I gotta get one little taste**

Quería que Lucy llenara ese espacio sobrante. Quería conocerla más, pasar más tiempo junto a ella, cantando y bailando. Natsu Dragneel quería a Lucy Heartphilia en su vida.

 **Sugar**

 **Yes please**

 **Won't you come and put it down on me**

 **Oh right here, cause I need**

 **Little love a little sympathy**

 **Yeah you show me good loving**

 **Make it alright**

 **Need a little a sweetness in my life**

 **Sugar**

 **Yes please**

 **Won't you come and put it down on me**

Entonces hizo lo que nadie creyó que haría. Bajo su guitarra y la colocó en su espalda.

 **Yeah**

 **I want that red velvet**

 **I want that sugar sweet**

 **Don't let nobody touch it**

 **Unless that somebody is me**

 **I gotta be a man**

 **There ain't no other way**

 **Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day**

 **I don't wanna play no games**

 **I don't gotta be afraid**

 **Don't give all that shy sh-t**

 **No make up on**

 **That's my**

Y comenzó a bailar. Así es, Natsu siempre fue un bailarín nato, pero jamás lo hacía con su banda en frente, y menos cuando era solamente un ensayo. Eso lo hacía cuando nadie lo veía o en alguna presentación en Fairy Tail en la cual Mira lo obligara.

 **Sugar**

 **Yes please**

 **Won't you come and put it down on me**

 **Oh right here, cause I need**

 **Little love a little sympathy**

 **Yeah you show me good loving**

 **Make it alright**

 **Need a little a sweetness in my life**

 **Sugar**

 **Yes please**

 **Won't you come and put it down on me**

Sus movimientos eran fluidos y al ritmo de la música, gracias a Wendy el solo de guitarra se salvó e hicieron una combinación grandiosa con los efectos del mesclador pero si no fuera por eso Natsu hubiera arruinado la armonía de los instrumentos.

 **Sugar**

 **Yes please**

 **Won't you come and put it down on me**

 **Oh right here, cause I need**

 **Little love a little sympathy**

 **Yeah you show me good loving**

 **Make it alright**

 **Need a little a sweetness in my life**

 **Sugar**

 **Yes please**

 **Won't you come and put it down on me**

Todos se quedaron con la boca hasta el suelo y una gran gota de sudor en sus nucas. Pero Gajeel explotó y gritó en cuanto terminaron de tocar.

-¡Qué cojones te ocurre Salamander! ¡Nunca bajas tu instrumento! ¡Nunca!, si no hubiese sido por Wendy esto hubiera sido un fracaso.-

-Yo no creo que hubiera sido un fracaso, yo confiaba en ustedes chicos y sabría qué harían algo grandioso para remplazar mi guitarra faltante.- alegó con una sonrisa.

-Ahora si no les molesta, estas canciones las tocaré yo solo.-

Natsu bajo la guitarra eléctrica que aún tenía en su espalda y cogió otra más sencilla. Una guitarra acústica. Nadie podía salir de su estupor. Todos se le quedaban viendo como si le hubiese salido una tercera cabeza.

Así comenzó a tocar su instrumento con notas demasiado suaves y como si estuviera alguien especial observando. Tocaba con el alma, como cuando cierta melodía te recuerda a alguien especial, como cuando tus pensamientos se alejan en un compás de música y se fusionan armónicamente para crear un sentimiento de alegría y paz. En Natsu eso provocaba la música. Un estallido de sentimientos que se reunían para dar paso a uno más grande. Él sabía mucho de canciones no por nada era músico, y sabía que canción tocar en el momento adecuado, en eso sus compañeros y amigos lo conocían a la perfección, si Natsu estaba triste tocaba canciones melancólicas, si estaba enojado unas estruendosas y si estaba alegre cantaba con satisfacción y una deslumbrante sonrisa. Era como un hábito en el pelirosa, el reflejaba sus sentimientos con la música, pero esta era una nueva faceta en él. Nunca antes lo habían visto tocar así, reflejaba ¿Ternura? ¿Nerviosismo? ¿Cariño? acaso…¿Amor?

 **Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it**

 **I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**

 **I fell right through the cracks, and I'm trying to get back**

 **Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my best test**

 **And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention**

 **I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**

Todos sus amigos lo observaban pero él no los veía a ellos, ni siquiera a la guitarra que estaba tocando. Él se había sumergido en sus pensamientos. Yendo a un lugar especial para el donde nadie podía molesarlo.

 **I won't hesitate no more,**

 **No more, it cannot wait**

 **I'm yours**

 **Well open up your mind and see like me**

 **Open up your plans and damn you're free**

 **Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love**

 **Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing**

 **We are just one big family**

 **It's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved**

 **So, I won't hesitate no more,**

 **No more, it cannot wait I'm sure**

 **There's no need to complicate our time is short**

 **This is our fate, I'm yours**

Estaba seguro de que Lucy encajaría a la perfección en Fairy Tail. ¡Dejaría de llamarse Natsu Dragneel si no era así! Y si el estúpido del hijo de Makarov hacía algo para impedirlo tendría que tomar medidas.

 **-d-do do you but do you, d-d-do but you want to come one**

 **Scooch one over closer dear and I will nibble your ear**

 **Bap bap bap woooooo ho ho ooooh**

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Natsu? Gray que era el que más tiempo lo conocía no alcanzaba a comprender como es que ese amante del picante lucía tan ensimismado tocando canciones de amor. O era acaso ¿No se estaba dando cuenta? ¿Podía en serio llegar a ser tan denso y distraído?

 **I've been spending' way too long checking' my tongue in the mirror**

 **And bending' over backwards just to try to see it clearer**

 **My breath fogged up the glass**

 **And so I drew a new face and laughed**

 **I guess what I'm a saying's there isn't no better reason**

 **To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons**

 **It's what we aim to do**

 **Our name is our virtue**

 **I won't hesitate no more,**

 **No more, it cannot wait I'm yours**

Natsu estaba por tocar la última estrofa cuando Gajeel se acercó y le arrebato la guitarra acústica que tenía entre los brazos.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?-

-¿Qué me ocurre a mí?, más bien ¿Qué te ocurre a ti Salamander? Actúas muy extraño.-

-Gajeel deja de molestarlo-

-No te metas enana, quiero saber qué demonios te ocurre y porque has estado tan meloso de repente en estos ensayos-

-¿De que estas hablando?- el pelirrosa lo miraba fijo como si en verdad no supiera a que se estaba refiriendo su amigo baterista.

-¿Es que en verdad no lo has notado Natsu-san?-

\- Escucha flama parlante, ¿Jason Mraz? ¿Sugar de Marron 5?, ayer cantaste Treasure de Bruno Mars, y el día anterior cantaste You are beautiful de James Blunt ¡estás a nada de cantar al maldito de Ed Sheeran! - Gray ya estaba desesperado por su mejor amigo-rival.

-Todos esos artistas ya los hemos tocado alguna vez congelador con patas-

-Sí, pero jamás tan seguido, y nunca has querido ensayar una canción romántica tú solo, es como si estuvieras practicando para una persona en especial y no hacia el público-

-¿En verdad? Honestamente no me había dado cuenta-

Todos se fueron hacía atrás en ese momento. La estupidez humana había alcanzado un nuevo límite y ese era Natsu Dragneel.

-Escucha Natsu, yo pienso que sigas haciendo lo que haces. Eres un excelente músico y te aseguro que esta noche lucirás como siempre. No les hagas caso y continúa como te sientas más cómodo. Te dejaremos para que estés más tranquilo ¿de acuerdo? Vámonos chicos-

La dulce y sabia chica de pelo azul sabía lo que hacía, no por nada era la primera de su clase y de las mejores en cuadro de honor en la Universidad. Levy sabía lo que le ocurría a su amigo, pero de igual manera sabía que no se daría cuenta hasta que haya un impulso que tendría que darse con el tiempo. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado.

-¡Oye enana! ¡Yo soy mejor músico que Salamander y tienes que aceptarlo!-

Al parecer el Redfox no se quedaría contento con la afirmación que acababa de hacer su pequeña amiga.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas Gajeel, será mejor irnos, vale-

Aun cuando todos se fueron Natsu seguía pensando en lo que le dijeron. ¿Qué estaba diferente en los ensayos? ¿Canciones románticas?, el jamás había puesto atención en esos pequeños detalles. Simplemente tenía ganas de cantar a todo pulmón esas canciones que hacían que se le viniera a la mente la imagen de una chica rubia muy especial. Con ese pensamiento en la mente cogió su guitarra y se dispuso a tocar otra vez hasta que llegara la noche.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa. Simplemente muy nerviosa. ¿Qué se supone debía hacer cuando te dicen que una de tus mejores amigas está en peligro de muerte? No se alejaría de eso estaba segura. Pero tenía que hablar de esto con alguien. Gracias a Dios Jellal está en el caso junto con Meredy y Ur, pero eso no hacía del asunto algo menos peligroso. Debía ser precavida, así que por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo decidió que era tiempo de desempolvar viejos hábitos y fue rumbo hacía Fairy Tail para hablar con una muy vieja pero confiable amiga.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Se encontrará Mirajane Strauss?- Erza observó al mastodonte que estaba parado en la puerta trasera del bar Fairy Tail en la cual solamente podían tener acceso los empleados. La última vez lo había visto en la entrada de la puerta principal. Seguramente era porque a esas horas el lugar se encontraba cerrado preparándose para los clientes nocturnos.

-¿Qué asuntos tiene usted con ella?-

-Vengo a pedir trabajo, y ella tiene referencias mías que me gustaría enseñarle al jefe de aquí-

-De acuerdo, vuelvo en un momento- el gran gorila desapareció por unos instantes que fueron eternos para Erza. Pero eso no le impidió dar marcha atrás y espero pacientemente a que el hombre regresara.

Pero al escuchar el chirriante sonido que anunciaba que la puerta estaba abriéndose, a quien vio salir fue a una albina alta de pelo largo y cuerpo de modelo. Claro la razón era obvia.

-Ara Ara, Erza ¿Y ese milagro que vienes a visitarnos? Edgar me dijo que venías a pedir empleo ¿Es eso cierto?, ¿Qué hay de tu universidad?- habló Mira rápidamente como una madre que reprocha a su hija.

\- Es un asunto delicado Mira, pero en verdad necesito el empleo. No debes preocuparte, sabes que estoy trabajando en mi tesis y al parecer voy adelantada y tengo asuntos más importantes que atender en estos momentos. Ya me las arreglaré más adelante pero necesito trabajar aquí. Y una cosa más, necesito hablar con alguien.-

-¿De quién se trata podría saber?-

-Creo que sabes bien de quien se trata, ¿recuerdas a los miembros de Fairy Tail clase S?-

-¿Para que necesitas convocarlos? No hay ningún peligro hasta el momento a excepción de esos demonios Dreyar.-

-Te lo explicaré más adelante, pero los necesito a todos juntos, a más tardar en una semana-

-Será complicado, bien sabes que Gildarts está trabajando con una disquera en Japón y Laxus esta con el maestro-

-Necesito contactarlos, por favor, déjame hacer la entrevista nuevamente para trabajar aquí y si tienes forma de encontrarlos los necesito, te prometo que les explicaré todo en cuanto nos reunamos pero por el momento nadie debe saber de esto.-

-Está bien Erza, estas de suerte ya que varias meseras han renunciado por los tratos de Iván y Mary, así que el trabajo ya lo tienes en la bolsa, en cuanto a lo otro ayudaré en lo que pueda, contactaré a los miembros clase S de Fairy Tail y convocaré una reunión la próxima semana, puedes estar tranquila.-

-Gracias Mira, sabía que podía confiar en ti-

Ambas chicas se abrazaron fraternalmente. Sabían que podían confiar hasta sus vidas si la ocasión lo ameritara.

-Pasa de una vez para la entrevista, con un poco de suerte comienzas esta misma noche, vamos no seas tímida, entrare contigo y le daré mis referencias a Iván.-

-De nuevo gracias Mira, me has salvado el pellejo y prometo que te contaré todo en cuanto sea la reunión. No puedo perder más tiempo.-

-De acuerdo, solo espero no sea nada grave-

- _No tienes una idea_ \- Pensó Erza afligida, si estuviera en sus manos, ella misma se encargaría de todo ese asunto, pero no podía hacerlo sola, y en más de una ocasión Fairy Tail lo sintió como más que un hogar para ella. Aún podía confiar en las personas.

* * *

Ya era de noche en el bar Fairy Tail, los clientes estaban todos en su lugar, las luces del escenario estaban parpadeando a la espera de los integrantes de "The Slayer´s" y la banda estaba lista para tocar y saltar al escenario pero aún no podían hacerlo por una sencilla razón. El vocalista, su líder, se negaba a salir para dar su presentación.

-¡Me niego a salir! ¡Luce aún no ha llegado!- el pelirosa estaba aferrado al borde del escenario detrás de unas cortinas que se abrían para mostrar a los músicos, pero el Dragneel tenía bien sujetas las cuerdas para evitar que las cortinas se abrieran y sus brazos abrazaban como si de su vida dependiera de ello a un tubo de metal que sostenía las luces de arriba.

-¡Deja de ser marica Salamander y coopera! ¡La gente lleva más de quince minutos esperando a que salgamos!-

-Entonces sal tú y cantales para que huyan despavoridos, prefiero eso a tocar sin Lucy-

-¿¡Qué carajos dijiste?!-

-¡Lo que oíste!-

-Natsu-san, en verdad deberíamos salir ya, Mary podría venir en cualquier segundo y comenzar a cantar-

-¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de que esa bruja le haya negado la entrada a Lucy?-

-Quizá Gray-san tiene razón-

Natsu al escuchar esas palabras su estado de ánimo bajo de inmediato. Soltó el tubo de metal y aflojó el agarre de las cuerdas.

-No lo había pensado, quizá tengan razón chicos- dijo cabizbajo.

-Salamander, será mejor salir ahora si no queremos tener problemas con el jefe y Mira-

-Está bien, continuemos con el show- finalmente soltó las cuerdas por completo y las cortinas se abrieron para dar paso a vitoreo para la banda.

En otro lado, Lucy Heartphilia estaba escabulléndose por la puerta de los empleados de Fairy Tail para poder entrar a ver a su amigo. Varios empleados la vieron pero fingieron demencia al reconocer a la atractiva chica que había estado ahí la semana anterior pateándole el trasero a ese demonio de pelo castaño.

– _Malditos guardias, maldita Mary, seguramente ella fue quien dio aviso para que no me dejaran entrar, ¿Natsu ya se abra dado cuenta que no estoy entre los clientes? Maldición debo esconderme en algún lado_ \- pensaba Lucy mientras corría por detrás de la barra para que nadie la viera, en dirección al escenario.

El Dragneel alzó los ojos y busco con la mirada una chica de pelo rubio, pero al no encontrarla sus últimas esperanzas desaparecieron tan pronto como vinieron. Cogió el micrófono y se lo acercó a los labios para poder hablar.

-Somos "The Slayer´s", y esta noche los trasladaremos a un lugar mágico en Faiy Tail-

Dejó de hablar y comenzó a tocar. La melodía que sonaba era demasiado lenta y arrítmica. Se transformó en una melodía melancólica.

Justo cuando estaba por comenzar a cantar, una rubia alcanzó a esconderse detrás de las cortinas del escenario para que nadie la viera y teniendo una perfecta vista de la banda tocando para el público, pero eso no le importó, lo que en verdad estaba ocupando toda su atención era la expresión del chico pelirosa y vocalista de "Slayer´s", lucía demasiado decepcionado, deprimido.

 **Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila,**

 **Yo haré canciones para ver si así consigo hacerte sonreír,**

 **si lo que quieres es huir, camina,**

 **yo haré canciones para ver,**

 **si así consigo fuerzas pa' vivir...**

No podía creerlo. Lucy no había ido, Lucy no estaba ahí viéndolo tocar y dando su audición para ser parte de Fairy Tail. ¿Qué había hecho mal con ella?

 **No tengo más motivos para darte que este miedo que me da,**

 **El no volver a verte, nunca más…**

Quizá la asustó el que fuera tan abierto con ella si apenas la acababa de conocer, ¡Pero no podía evitarlo él era así!, Quizá fue muy brusco. Sí, eso debía haber sido. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué?

 **Creo ver la lluvia caer**

 **en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo**

 **no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento,**

 **hoy te echo de menos...**

Al menos sabía dónde vivía, quizá esa misma noche pudiera ir a visitarla luego de su presentación. Le pediría disculpas por haberla presionado de esa manera. No podía darse el lujo de que Lucy se enojará con él por una cosa así.

 **Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber**

 **amiga estés donde estés**

 **que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré,**

 **y si te sientes sola háblame,**

 **que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver...**

 **aunque no te pueda ver...**

Natsu cerraba los ojos y luego los abría para mostrar una mirada desolada al público. Vaya si sabía expresar sentimientos con una sola canción. Pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?, Lucy sentía como si esa canción reflejara los sentimientos de Natsu, y aunque así era ella aun no tenía ese conocimiento.

 **De tantas cosas que perdí**

 **diría que sólo guardo lo que fue**

 **mágico tiempo que nació en abril,**

 **miradas tristes sobre mí se anidan**

 **y se hacen parte de mi ser**

 **y ahora siempre llueve porque estoy sin ti…**

No podía seguir viendo eso, su amigo que recién acababa de conocer pero le confiaría hasta su vida parecía estar sufriendo ¿Ella era la causante? ¿Lo había lastimado de esa forma como para que cantará así? Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que verlo sonreír, así que busco desesperadamente entre el escenario un objeto en especial.

 **No tengo más motivos**

 **para darte que esta fría soledad,**

 **que necesito darte tantas cosas más...**

 **Creo ver la lluvia caer**

 **en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo**

 **no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento**

 **hoy te echo de menos...**

 **Yo sólo quiero hacer saber**

 **amiga estés donde estés que si te falta aliento**

 **yo te lo daré...**

Natsu no pudo con tantos sentimientos reprimidos en su pecho así que una vez terminada la canción se paró y estuvo dispuesto a decirle a Wendy que encendiera la rockola para hacer sonar las canciones de la noche cuando escuchó una dulce voz tarareando que detuvo sus movimientos.

 **We're on top of the world**

 **We're on top of the world**

 **Now darling, sit down, let go**

Natsu no pudiendo ocultar la brillante sonrisa y alegría que surgieron al reconocer a su rubia amiga cantando volvió a colocarse en su lugar y acerco nuevamente pero con torpeza su micrófono para cantar junto a ella.

 **(Natsu & Lucy)**

 **Can I call you, you're mine**

 **(Lucy)**

 **So can I call you, you're mine now darling for a whole lot of time**

 **My heart finally trust my mind**

 **And I know somehow it's right**

Lucy estaba feliz de poder cantar a su lado, y viendo el cambio de actitud en Natsu, supo que el chico estaba contento de verla, pero ella lo estaba el doble que él. Por eso se río un poco cuando casi se le cae el micrófono a su amigo por la rapidez con la que lo tomo.

 **(Natsu y Lucy)**

 **In all we got time**

 **Yeah**

 **So darling just say you'll stay right by my side**

 **In all we got love**

 **Yeah**

 **(Natsu)**

 **So darling just swear you'll stand right by my side**

Ambos muchachos acercaron sus cuerpos mutuamente sin darse cuenta de sus acciones hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. A pesar de eso no se detuvieron y estuvieron cantándo mirándose directamente a los ojos, jade y chocolate se fundieron para entrar a un espacio donde solo estuvieran uno a lado del otro.

 **(Lucy)**

 **We're on top of the world**

 **We're on top of the world**

 **Now darling, sit down, let go**

 **I've got something to say**

 **You're perfect in every way**

 **I'm gonna shout it out**

 **I'm gonna tell you now**

' **Cause I know somehow it's right**

El público sin poder quedarse quito, comenzó a aplaudir siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que era pegajosa. Al ver el ambiente que estaba creándose en medio de los cantantes, los integrantes de "The Slayer´s" solo pudieron seguir tocando para darles un buen ritmo a esos dos con unas pequeñas sonrisas en los rostros de cada uno.

 **(Natsu y Lucy)**

 **In all we got time**

 **Yeah**

 **So darling just say you'll stay right by my side**

 **In all we got love**

 **Yeah**

Natsu tomó a Lucy de la mano y le fue dando vueltas mientras cantaba. Como si estuviesen interpretando una danza firme pero que solo ambos conocían. Hace mucho que no sentía tal felicidad. Se sentía completo a lado de Lucy. Sentía como si esa chica estuviera poniendo su mundo de cabeza. Y le encantaba eso.

 **(Nastu)**

 **So darling just swear you'll stand right by my side**

 **(Lucy)**

 **Be my forever**

 **Be my forever**

 **Be my forever**

Todos veían a la pareja con envidia. Cuantos no quisieran tener lo que ellos guardaban celosamente aunque no se dieran cuenta.

 **Be my forever**

 **Be my forever**

 **Be my forever**

 **(Natsu)**

 **You're my bright blue sky**

 **(Lucy)**

 **You're the sun in my eyes**

 **(Natsu y Lucy)**

 **Baby you're my life**

 **You're the reason why...**

 **(Lucy)**

 **We're on top of the world**

 **We're on top of the world**

 **Now darling, sit down, let go**

Cuando se dieron cuenta, el ritmo de la música había bajado obligándolos a detener su improvisado baile y mirarse más profundamente a los ojos. Acercando de esta forma sus rostros. A lo lejos se escuchó como alguien gritó: ¡one, two three, four!

 **(Natsu y Lucy)**

 **In all we got time**

 **Yeah**

 **So darling just say you'll stay right by my side**

 **In all we got love**

 **Yeah**

 **So darling just swear you'll stand right by my side**

No eran conscientes del hecho que más de quinientas personas estaban viéndolos. Ambos estaban perdidos en la voz y los ojos del otro. Pero en ese instante el ritmo volvió a subir estrepitosamente así que tuvieron que cortar ese pequeño instante a regañadientes para volver a danzar por el escenario.

 **(Lucy)**

 **Be my forever**

 **Be my forever**

 **Be my forever**

 **Be my forever**

 **Be my forever**

 **Be my forever**

Pensaba omitir esa parte de la letra en la canción pero cuando se dio cuenta las palabras habían salido de su boca.

 **Will you love me forever?**

 **(Natsu)**

 **I'll love you forever**

Eso paralizó el corazón de la rubia.

 **(Lucy)**

 **Be my forever**

 **Be my forever**

 **Be my forever**

 **Be my forever**

Los cantantes recibieron gritos y aplausos de parte de todo el público cuando terminaron de cantar pero ni de esta forma se soltaron de las manos ni dejaron de mirarse a los ojos. Cuando una voz de la cabina donde estaba la dirección de Fairy Tail los sacó del trance en el que estaban.

-Señor Dragneel, ¿Me haría el favor de subir a mi oficina con su invitada?, tenemos cosas de que hablar y la presencia de ambos es necesaria-

Iván Dreyar había hablado por micrófono y solo podía verse su sombra espectral a través del vidrio de la cabina. Estaba furioso por cómo había hablado así que para amenorizar el ambiente Gajeel comenzó a tocar un solo de batería al cual se le unieron los distintos instrumentos de Gray y Wendy.

-Nos encargaremos de esto, ahora ve corriendo estúpido, defiende el nombre de "The Slayer´s" y más importante el de Fairy Tail-

-No tienes que decírmelo dos veces, vamos Lucy-

Natsu que aún tenía a Lucy cogida de la mano, la jaló por el escenario hacia las escaleras en dirección a la oficina de Iván.

-Natsu, no sé si deba, quizá debería irme- aunque Lucy sabía que debía irse le dio un fuerte apretón en la mano del Dragneel para darle a entender que no se iría por nada del mundo.

-Oye tranquilízate, estamos contigo apoyándote ¿vale?, yo estoy contigo- le dedicó una sonrisa que irradiaba confianza mientras se paraba momentáneamente para mirar a la rubia y transmitirle un poco de fé en Fairy Tail. Lo cual al parecer había funcionado ya que la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza en señal de que podían continuar.

Así que ambos chicos fueron con paso firme y sin soltarse las manos hacía lo que auguraba ser el mismísimo infierno.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Notas de la autora: Chicos en verdad me da mucho gusto que ya varias personas estén interesadas en mi fic, lo cual me hace inspirarme más y actualizar más rápidamente, he estado atareada por las celebraciones de año nuevo y navidad pero eso no evita que trate de actualizar rápidamente así que gracias por la espera. Me hacen muy feliz con sus reviews y por cierto lady-werempire, la canción con la cual Lucy derrotó a Mary se llama "Give it up" de Ariana Grande & Elizabeth Gillies, sale en Victorious, me gusta esa serie y suelo verla a menudo, de hecho este fic se inspiró en un capítulo de esta misma serie con el nombre de la canción por si gustan verlo. **

**Bueno creo que eso es todo, espero seguir contando con sus lecturas y reviews que me hacen muy feliz y muchas gracias a todos ¡felices fiestas!**


	7. Familia

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

* * *

Capítulo 7. Familia.

Iván Dreyar era conocido por todo Fairy Tail como el mismo diablo. Desde que el verdadero dueño, Macarov Dreyar el padre del mismo se había ido a dar unas conferencias alrededor del mundo acerca del éxito de Fairy Tail, todo el personal del lugar sintió un gran pesar por la ausencia del viejo.

Pero definitivamente había una persona en el lugar quien además de angustiarse sentía una gran rabia en su interior debido a las injusticias que se cometían dentro del local hacía el personal, esa persona era Laxus Dreyar, hijo del mismísimo diablo Iván Dreyar y hermano de la reina de la miseria Mary Dreyar.

Laxus era un hombre hecho y derecho y aunque antes ayudaba a hacer la vida de las hadas un infierno, su abuelo lo ayudo a avanzar y a entender el verdadero significado de la familia, por lo cual también acompaño a Macarov a las conferencias que tuvo por Europa como su guardaespaldas. En este mismo instante estaban saliendo del famoso Palacio de Versalles en Francia, terminado la conferencia que se había programado para ese día cuando el rubio recibió una llamada desde Fiore, lo cual le extraño en un principio no dudo en responder el teléfono.

-¿Hola? Habla Laxus-

-Laxus,soy Mira tenemos un problema en Fairy Tail-

El Dreyar se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la peliblanca, si bien eso siempre pasaba con ella en especial, se alertó al escuchar lo de los problemas.

-¿Qué clase de problemas Mira?, ¿Tienen que ver con mi padre o me equivoco?-

-Laxus, sabes que no te molestaría si no fuera necesario, nos las hemos arreglado con tu padre perfectamente- del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un titubeo. Estaba mintiendo. –Pero esta vez tiene que ver con nosotros, los miembros clase S-

-Mira, estas mintiendo, ¿Cómo van las cosas con mi padre?-

-Escucha Laxus, no quiero ser grosera pero eso no es el asunto aquí, como dije antes, no te molestaría si no fuera necesario, la seguridad del maestro es nuestra prioridad pero Erza demando una junta inmediata de los miembros clase S, ese es el único asunto aquí y te necesitamos inmediatamente. Mientras más pronto tratemos este problema más rápido estarás de vuelta a lado del maestro.-

Esa mujer sí que sabía ir directo al grano. Bueno de todas formas tenía razón, no podía dejar solo a su abuelo en manos de cualquiera así que no tenía de otra más que ir a atender ese asunto y de paso vería como están las cosas por allá con su padre.

-De acuerdo, estaré allá lo más rápido que pueda, hablaré hoy mismo con el viejo y espero estar a más tardar en el vuelo de hoy en la madrugada, calculo que estaría de vuelta en Magnolia a más tardar en día y medio ¿Estará bien?-

-Muchas gracias por entender Laxus, ten mucho cuidado y envía nuestros saludos al maestro. Nos veremos pronto supongo- eso último lo dijo con un tono lleno de cariño.

-Cuenta con eso Mira- y colgaron. En ese instante el rubio de cuerpo musculoso avanzó con paso decidido hacia donde se encontraba su abuelo a discutir sobre lo que harían en los próximos días, él se encontraría bien, aunque era un anciano estaba hecho de madera de roble y tenía que averiguar qué clase de asunto tenían Erza y Mira, los miembros de clase S de Fairy Tail no se reunían desde los exámenes clase S hace ya un año.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-

-Natsu Dragneel, quisiera saber exactamente quien es tu invitada-

Iván Dreyar estaba sentado detrás de su enorme escritorio en medio de su oficina. Justo al lado de él se encontraba su hija Mary. La oficina era de un gran tamaño y tenía todo lo que una persona normal consideraría un lujo, sillones reclinables de piel, una mesa con una infinidad de bebidas y una licorera de cristal que a la vista parecía bastante lujosa, una pantalla plana que se doblaba hacia la pared y mostraba algunas personas bailando al ritmo de una canción que no se escuchaba por el volumen bajo, en su escritorio de caoba reposaba una copa con algún contenido desconocido y unas cuantas pantallas que parecían de seguridad.

Algo curioso era que justo detrás de ese hombre no se encontraba una gran ventana si no un retrato de Iván junto con otras tres personas, Lucy reconoció a la gran bruja Mary pero la otra persona… su rostro había sido borrado, parecía como si le hubiesen clavado unas tijeras y luego apuñalado con odio. Eso le erizó los vellos del brazo.

Afortunadamente se encontraba detrás de Natsu, desde que llegaron no se apartó de su lado y se interpuso entre Iván y ella cubriéndola detrás de sí mismo con su cuerpo pero sin impedirle la vista.

-Esto es algo que no te incumbe Iván, y además, esta chica es demasiado buena y te consta, ¿en verdad es mejor para Fairy Tail dejarla ir?-

Auch, aunque Natsu haya dicho eso en su defensa la Heartphilia se sintió verdaderamente mal. ¿Entonces por eso la quería? Solo era un maldito negocio para él.

-Natsu amor mío, debes despertar, esta estúpida rubia teñida te está engatusando, debed volver a mí – la castaña parecía a punto de saltar sobre Lucy. Se notaba a leguas su odio hacía ella.

-Bien Natsu, no me has respondido, ¿Quién es esta mujer y que hace en mi bar?-

-¿Tú bar maldito?- el pelirosa apretó los puños y dientes en un gesto de enfado, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ese idiota engreído había reclamado a Fairy Tail como su propiedad.

-No discutas conmigo Dragneel. Sabes tan bien como cualquiera que este bar me pertenece legítimamente hasta que mi padre regrese, si es que lo hace- la sonrisa que desbordo de sus siniestros labios fue tan fría que a Natsu se le congelo la sangre.

-¿Qué carajos significa eso?-

-Significa que ya es viejo y cualquier cosa podría suceder. En cuanto a tu amiga, no la quiero volver a ver aquí en mi bar, por más clientes que atraiga me es indiferente teniéndolos a ustedes "The Slayer´s". A menos que la señorita quiera realizar un show especial para la clientela masculina en privado.- Iván se lamio el labio inferior y le lanzó una mirada lasciva a Lucy observando detalladamente su cuerpo.

Natsu nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de arrancarle los ojos a alguien y justo cuando iba a saltar para mandar a la mierda a ese maldito imbécil depravado sintió como la rubia se movía saliendo de su protección corporal.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento señor, pero ni soy una puta ni doy espectáculos como los da su hija y si así es como trata a los empleados de su negocio ni en un millón de años volvería a pisar este lugar. Con todo el respeto que usted se merece, váyase a la mierda- luego tomo la copa que había sobre el escritorio y vertió su líquido tanto en padre como hija para luego irse con la cabeza en alto y caminando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Natsu reaccionó cuando Mary pegó el grito al cielo y grito: ¡Maldita hija de perra!

El chico corrió hasta poder alcanzar a Lucy y al llegar a su lado la jalo del brazo atrayéndola a sí mismo a su pecho.

-¡Lucy eso fue fantástico!-

La Heartphilia se ruborizó ante tal acto pero logró articular las palabras que tenía en su mente desde que entro en esa tétrica oficina.

-Era un idiota y se lo merecía- Natsu la soltó y le dirigió una mirada de admiración. Tenía una sonrisa gigantesca y los ojos de color jade le brillaban de tal manera que Lucy no pudo evitar sentirse hipnotizada ante ellos.

-Yo… lamento no poder volver a venir Natsu, creo que he sido vetada para siempre-

-Por eso no te preocupes Luce, encontraremos la manera de que entres a Fairy Tail, de hecho debería ser yo quien lo lamenta, esto que has conocido no es el verdadero Fairy Tail, nosotros en realidad somos más como una gran familia y todo gracias al abuelo, pero ese imbécil de Iván se ha encargado de arruinarnos tanto nuestra reputación como nuestras vidas.-

-Pienso que aún lo siguen siendo Natsu, los veo a todos ustedes trabajar tan duro por este lugar que en verdad me gustaría poder pertenecer a algo así, pero con esos imbéciles de los Dreyar yo … -

\- En verdad eres grandiosa Luce-

Ambos estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro cuando escucharon un gran estruendo debajo de ellos, justo donde estaba el escenario.

-Este ambiente esta para morirse, lo que necesitamos es un poco de chispa-

El líder de Slayer´s alcanzó a ver como el congelador andante mejor conocido como Gray tomaba su lugar como cantante y comenzaba a tocar una pegajosa melodía.

 **Oh, don't you dare look back** **  
** **Just keep your eyes on me** **  
** **I said you're holding back** **  
** **She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"** **  
** **This woman is my destiny** **  
** **She said, oh, oh, oh** **  
** **"Shut up and dance with me"**

Si de algo estaba seguro en ese momento el muchacho de peculiar cabellera rosada, era que siempre podría contar con sus amigos, su familia.

 **We were victims of the night** **  
** **The chemical, physical, kryptonite** **  
** **Helpless to the bass and faded light** **  
** **Oh, we were born to get together** **  
** **Born to get together** **  
**

Cuando comenzó a mover sus pies al ritmo de la música no pudo evitar coger a la encantadora rubia que tenía a su lado y llevarla hacía el centro de la pista de baile pasando por un montón de personas en el proceso.

 **She took my arm** **  
** **I don't know how it happened** **  
** **We took the floor and she said** **  
** **Oh, don't you dare look back** **  
** **Just keep your eyes on me** **  
** **I said you're holding back** **  
** **She said "shut up and dance with me!"** **  
** **This woman is my destiny** **  
** **She said, oh, oh, oh** **  
** **"Shut up and dance with me"** **  
**

Aún no podía darle nombre a lo que esta chica le hacía sentir, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que por primera vez en su vida se sentía el hombre más completo y afortunado del planeta, como si tuviera todo lo que necesitaba y hubiese buscado toda su vida sin darse cuenta.

 **A backless dress and some beat up sneaks** **  
** **My disco tec juliet teenage dream** **  
** **I felt it in my chest as she looked at me** **  
** **I knew we were born to be together** **  
** **Born to be together** **  
** **She took my arm** **  
** **I don't know how it happened** **  
** **We took the floor and she said**

Los movimientos de ambos muchachos se acoplaban a la perfección. Cuando uno marcaba un paso el otro le seguía y luego lo completaba. Era una coreografía improvisada pero bastante divertida y organizada para los ojos de otras personas que comenzaron a seguir y a tratar de copiar algunos movimientos. **  
**

 **Oh, don't you dare look back** **  
** **Just keep your eyes on me** **  
** **I said you're holding back** **  
** **She said "shut up and dance with me!"** **  
** **This woman is my destiny** **  
** **She said, oh, oh, oh** **  
** **"Shut up and dance with me"** **  
**

Justo cuando todo el público ya estaba en medio de la pista de baile en el alta voces se escuchó un llamado del jefe del lugar ordenando a los guardias de seguridad que capturaran y sacaran a la rubia que había cantado en el escenario. Por suerte Natsu y Lucy escucharon y se lanzaron una mirada cómplice para luego salir corriendo por entre la multitud.

 **Deep in her eyes** **  
** **I think I see the future** **  
** **I realize this is my last chance** **  
** **She took my arm** **  
** **I don't know how it happened** **  
** **We took the floor and she said** **  
**

Mirajane alcanzó a ver como la pareja corría hacía lo que parecía ser la salida del lugar pero unos gorilas del doble de su tamaño ya comenzaban a seguirlos, por lo que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y se preparó para lo que ocurría a continuación.

 **Oh, don't you dare look back** **  
** **Just keep your eyes on me** **  
** **I said you're holding back** **  
** **She said "shut up and dance with me!"** **  
** **This woman is my destiny** **  
** **She said, oh, oh, oh** **  
** **"Shut up and dance!"** **  
** **Oh, don't you dare look back** **  
** **Just keep your eyes on me** **  
**

Todos los integrantes de "The Slayer´s" también alcanzaron a ver como su líder y la mujer que los salvo del martirio comenzaban a escapar de los guardias de seguridad de Iván, por lo que se miraron entre si y trazaron un plan silencioso. **  
**

 **I said you're holding back** **  
** **She "said shut up and dance with me!"** **  
** **This woman is my destiny** **  
** **She said oh oh oh** **  
** **"Shut up and dance with me"** **  
** **Oh, oh, oh, shut up dance with me**

Natsu tenía cogida a Lucy fuertemente de la mano y estaban tratando de esquivar a los gorilas de Iván, no sentían miedo, la sensación de adrenalina corriendo a través de su torrente sanguíneo hacia que las cosas parecieran demasiado divertidas para los dos. En cuanto termino la canción Natsu dio una vuelta equivocada y choco con uno de los guardias de seguridad y comenzó a retroceder.

-¡Natsu detente!-

El grito de Lucy lo desconcertó y al girar a verla noto como otros dos guardias gigantescos estaban cerrándoles el paso.

-Mierda- ahora si se estaba acabando la diversión pensó Natsu, pero entonces al pegar más el cuerpo de Lucy al suyo alcanzó a ver como una figura detrás del primer gorila que les bloqueaba el paso se desplomaba hacía el suelo.

-Ara ara, ¿Pero que le sucedió?- Mira apareció con un tarro de cerveza en la mano justo detrás del hombre que se había desmayado, indicando que ella fue la responsable de haber acabado con el gran sujeto en el suelo.

\- ¡Mira!-

Entonces escucharon como dos pesos más caían al suelo y al girarse vieron como otras dos meseras tenían cogidas sus charolas en lo alto, acabando también con los otros dos gorilas.

-¡Lissana! ¡Juvia!- Natsu miro con alegría a las dos mujeres vestidas de hadas que le devolvieron la sonrisa.

Lucy observó a las dos mujeres que las habían ayudado, una curiosamente se parecía mucho a Mira y la otra tenía los ojos y el cabello de un precioso tono azulado. Trataría de recordar sus rostros y los nombres que gritó Natsu para agradecerles después.

-Natsu, Lucy será mejor que sigan corriendo, vayan por detrás del escenario, allí no tendrán oportunidad de seguirlos a través de la salida de emergencia, suban la escalera de incendios y sigan por el camino hasta rodear el edificio. Natsu te encargo a Lucy, tú ya debes conocer el resto del camino para poder escapar. Tengan cuidado chicos nosotros nos encargaremos- y luego les guiño un ojo.

-Gracias Mira, te debemos una-

-Muchas gracias Mira, por favor ustedes también cuídense- la rubia le dirigió una mirada preocupada a la albina que los había ayudado y luego se dejó guiar por Natsu.

-Buena suerte chicos-

La rubia y el pelirosa saltaron al escenario y corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hacía la puerta que les había indicado Mira.

-¡Salamander abajo!-

Natsu al ver a Gajeel alzar un bate de béisbol en lo alto agarró a Lucy y se lanzó con ella al suelo rodando en el trayecto justo cuando el chico de piercings lanzaba el golpe hacia un gorila que los estaba siguiendo.

-¡Maldito idiota come hierro casi nos matas!-

-¡Este no es el maldito momento Salamander! ¡Coneja lárguense mientras puedan!-

Entonces Lucy se levantó y sin soltar la mano del Dragneel lo jaló hasta levantarlo y poder seguir corriendo.

-Solo un poco más-

Entonces Natsu uso su cuerpo para atravesar la puerta de un golpe y dirigió a Lucy para que subiera por la escalera.

-¡Rápido Lucy se están acercando!-

-¡Yo no debía ir primero idiota!-

-¿Pero de que estas….- al ver hacia arriba Natsu pudo ver a la perfección las bragas rosadas de Lucy.

-S..s..son rosas- esto último lo dijo en voz baja pero con un poco de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

-¡No mires pervertido!- y Lucy trató de cubrirse con su mano pero le era imposible.

-¡Ahí están! ¡Síganlos!-

Y ese grito lo saco de su trance.

-¡Lucy se están acercando! ¡Sólo sigue subiendo!-

-Maldición-

Ambos apresuraron el paso y cuando menos lo imaginaron ya estaban del otro lado de la escalera.

-Conozco este sitio, aquí es donde me entrenaron Erza y Mira-

-¿Entrenar? ¿Entrenar para qué?-

-Sígueme es por aquí-

Natsu jaló a Lucy hacía lo que parecía ser un conducto de ventilación y la lanzó por ahí para después seguirla.

-¡Natsu!- la rubia estaba asustada, ese túnel o lo que fuera que era eso parecía interminable y daba demasiadas vueltas, cuando al fin vio una luz decidió cerrar los ojos y esperar.

Cayó de cara al suelo unos segundos después y al instante Natsu salió del túnel sobre ella.

-Rápido Lucy, es imposible que deduzcan cuál es la salida pero lo mejor será salir de aquí y alejarnos de Fairy Tail hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco ¿está bien? No te preocupes, estoy aquí y te protegeré ¿vale?-

Luego de esas palabras y esa sonrisa gigantesca que le dedicó Natsu, Lucy no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir y tomar su mano devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Mi departamento queda más cerca de aquí que el tuyo, necesitamos movernos rápido hay que correr Luce-

En el momento en que ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a correr, ninguno se dio cuenta que seguían tomados de las manos, como si fuera un gesto inconsciente que ambos hacían a menudo y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Pero a ninguno le importó este hecho y por sus mentes cruzaron pensamientos fugaces simultáneamente iguales.

 _Cálido._

* * *

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Notas de la autora: Lamento mucho la ausencia chicos, acabo de entrar a la escuela de nuevo y los proyectos en los que estoy involucrada han acabado totalmente con mi tiempo libre para escribir, pero espero estar de vuelta muy pronto. lady-werempire siento que te debo una disculpa personalmente por no haberte respondido bien la pregunta que hace meses me hiciste y lo lamento en serio por la confusión y por no haberte respondido antes, la canción se llama wings de Little mix. Espero no haber defraudado a nadie y disfruten del capítulo de hoy gracias.**


	8. descubriendo sentimientos

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

* * *

Capítulo 8. Descubriendo sentimientos.

Era ya muy noche cuando llegaron al departamento del Dragneel, las calles estaban desoladas y la oscuridad se había hecho presente engullendo las calles alrededor del lugar. Natsu y Lucy estaban parados frente a la puerta del lugar, esperando a que el primero lograra abrir la puerta del recibidor en la entrada.

-Lamento esto Luce, acostumbro a entrar por la ventana porque esta estúpida puerta de atora- con un último empujón la puerta cedió.

-Por fin, adelante entra, tenemos que tomar el elevador-

-Gracias Natsu- la rubia parecía incómoda, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Estaba a punto de pasar la noche con un chico al que acababa de conocer pero ya lo consideraba su mejor amigo, y para empeorarlo todo estaba asquerosamente sudada por la carrera que tuvieron que realizar para lograr escapar de esos endemoniados gorilas que los persiguieron por todo Fairy Tail.

Al llegar al ascensor, ambos se posicionaron uno frente el otro y Natsu le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora y relajante a la rubia cuando llegaron al piso indicado.

-Espero no te decepciones, no es mucho lo que tengo pero eres más que bienvenida-

Al entrar Lucy se quedó estupefacta. ¡Ese lugar era un chiquero!

Muebles abarrotados de ropa sucia y manchas de lo que parecía ser alguna especie de salsa, la cocina estaba repleta de trastes sucios y, oh por dios, ¿Eso era su ropa interior colgada de la manija de la puerta?

-Natsu ¿Has hecho limpieza alguna vez?- Lucy lo volteo a ver con una gota en la cien pero el pelirosa ni se inmuto.

-Creo que tengo sobras de lasaña del otro día ¿Gustas un poco Luce?-

En eso la joven Heartphilia sintió como algo pesado se posaba a sus pies.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó la joven por el susto, entonces alcanzó a ver como lo que sea que haya estado momentos antes sobre sus pies, ahora se encontraba en la cabeza de Natsu.

-Lucy eres mala, asustaste a Happy-

-¿Ese es Happy?- luego de reponerse del susto Lucy se acercó a Natsu y reconoció al tan curioso felino de pelaje azul del que tanto le había hablado su amigo.

-Es muy mono, ¿Puedo cargarlo?-

-¡Claro! Es muy amigable y le gustan mucho las personas-

Al cogerlo, Lucy sintió como el pequeño gato comenzaba a ronronear ante sus caricias.

-Eres un mimado Happy, no te aproveches-

Luego de haber cenado un poco de sopa instantánea que Natsu encontró en su alacena ambos muchachos recogieron la ropa que estaba tirada y limpiaron un poco la sala a petición de Lucy. Y luego acomodaron un par de futones frente al televisor y se recostaron a ver una película de terror.

-Es increíble que esa estúpida chica no pueda ver al asesino detrás de ella, si yo estuviera en su lugar hubiera corrido como histérica-

-Jajaja, Lucy que falta de sentido común, obviamente pelearías contra él asesino y punto-

-¿Y me llamas a mi rara?- entonces la mirada de la Heartphilia se fijó en un punto en específico de la anatomía del hombre que estaba a su lado y en el extraño tatuaje que estaba pintado sobre su brazo de lado derecho.

-Natsu ¿Qué significa ese tatuaje en tu brazo?- y en un acto reflejo, la joven delineo esa extraña marca de color roja. Era extraño, le hacía sentir nostalgia. Entonces levanto la mirada hacia los ojos del muchacho y se encontró con una mirada tan profunda que la lleno por completo.

-Significa aventura y familia. Es la marca de Fairy Tail Luce. Cuando comenzamos a trabajar ahí, el viejo nos hace este tatuaje para simbolizar que a pesar de todo y donde quiera que nos encontremos jamás estaremos solos ya que a todos nos une este sello, somos más que un viejo edificio en donde se sirve licor y se dan los mejores espectáculos de toda Magnolia. Somos una verdadera familia, nosotros somos Fairy Tail.- luego Natsu cogió la mano que Lucy estaba usando para delinear esa marca y la acerco a su pecho.

-Y quiero que te unas a nosotros Luce, y no solo es porque tengas un gran talento, es porque eres vivaz, valiente, fuerte, amable y aunque a veces sumamente rara, eres única. Por eso me encantaría que en cuanto se arreglen las cosas con esos imbéciles de los Dreyar tú estés ahí conmigo y el viejo te ponga el sello de nuestra familia-

El rostro de Lucy estaba tornando un tono más rojizo por cada palabra dicha por el pelirosa y sentía que el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho en cualquier instante, en eso noto lo cerca que estaban sus rostros entre sí, se soltó de su agarre y se alejó para tomar distancia entre ellos

-Me.. me encantaría… Gracias Natsu- a pesar del nerviosismo volteó a ver al Dragneel y le dedicó su sonrisa más sincera y resplandeciente.

Algo en el muchacho se movió en cuanto vio esa sonrisa, quizá solo le haya hecho daño la sopa y estuviera enfermándose.

-Bien, es bueno escucharlo ya es algo tarde y mañana tengo ensayo con los chicos, es mejor dormir que descanses Luce- y se recostó en el suelo para estar al lado de la rubia.

-Tienes un cuarto y una gran cama tonto, ¿Por qué te quedas en este lugar tan incómodo?-

\- No es incómodo para mí, ya duerme Luce, tu voz comienza a ser chirriona- obviamente eso era una mentira, podría sentarse a escucharla cantar o hablar y se sentiría en el cielo siempre que lo hiciera ella.

-¡Ey!- y entonces escucho como roncaba ¿Era posible quedarse dormido tan rápido? Al ya haber dejado en claro que este tema de conversación había terminado para él, la rubia se recostó de igual manera en el futón, seguía teniendo muchas preguntas para ese chico.

Pasaban de las dos de la madrugada y no lograba conciliar el sueño. Se sentía extraña. Era una sensación que se situaba justo en la parte baja del abdomen. Al no poder evitar que esos sentimientos se evaporen como niebla, la Heartphilia se levantó del futón y comenzó a deambular por la casa del Dragneel, sabía que estaba mal pero no tenía otra opción, estaba demasiado inquieta. Después de mucho pensar y de haber encontrado un curioso cuarto lleno de cachivaches con notas de recuerdos y un par de fotografías de él y personas que no reconocía, decidió limpiar y ordenar un poco el lugar. Por la mañana seguro Natsu estaría furioso pero lo dejaría pasar, necesitaba mantener sus manos ocupadas.

* * *

********  
En otra parte de la ciudad justo en ese momento se encontraba una mujer pelirroja entrando a un callejón totalmente engullido en la oscuridad. Pero quien la conociera en verdad no se preocuparía por ella, más bien temería por la pobre alma desafortunada que tratará de intentar hacer daño a esa gran mujer.

-¿Jellal? ¿Estás aquí?- en eso sintió como una presencia se movía detrás de ella para luego colocar una mano en su hombro, pero la chica era mucho más rápida y cogió de la muñeca a la persona que la trataba de sujetar y le dio la vuelta sobre su espalda para que cayera directo al suelo, el impacto hizo que la persona en cuestión gritara de dolor y no pudiera moverse del lugar del que estaba situado y siendo aplastado por el pie de la chica.

-Quizá fue mi culpa por tratar de sorprenderte Erza, siempre soy yo quien termina sorprendido- al reconocer el rostro del chico quien le estaba hablando, Erza se sonrojo furiosamente y rápidamente quito su pie del pecho del chico y luego se agacho a su altura y trato de levantarlo del suelo.

-Lo lamento tanto Jellal, pensé que eras.. bueno tu sabes….-

-No tienes nada que lamentar Erza, estoy orgulloso que hayas aprendido a defenferte en todos estos años- el chico de pelo azulado le sonrió de tal forma que aparto un poco el miedo de la Scarlett.

-Bueno, será mejor movernos de aquí, tenemos cosas que hablar.- cuando Erza comenzó a ayudarlo, sintió como el recargaba todo su peso en ella, seguramente el impacto había dolido mucho.

-Enserio lo lamento Jellal-

\- Ya te lo dije, no lo lamentes, mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo te ha ido con la investigación que te has propuesto tú sola a hacer?-

-Entonces lo sabes-

-No por nada soy detective privado Erza. ¿Por qué te estas poniendo en tanto riesgo? Estos tipos son criminales, son los más buscados de la mafia. No es un juego de niños-

-Y yo lo tengo muy en claro, pero no eres el único con recursos ¿sabes? aunque este retirada por el momento, sigo siendo una miembro clase S de Fairy Tail y tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que significa- hizo a un lado la manga de su polera que cubría una marca similar a la de Natsu Dragneel solo que ésta era de color azul. La marca de Fairy Tail.

-Ya lo sé Erza, no eres una chica indefensa cualquiera, eso lo es mejor que nadie-

-¿Recuerdas lo que es ser un miembro clase S de Fairy Tail Jellal?-

-Aquel que cuida y vela por su familia por su increíble fuerza y habilidad. Son personas con talentos extraordinarios en cuanto a la defensa del lugar y seguridad privada se refiere. Son como la policía personal, claro que lo se Erza, recuerda que mi hermano lo fue-

-Es verdad, Mystogan, sería bueno llamarlo también. Él se volvió general de las fuerzas especiales de Edolas ¿Has contactado con él?-

-Ya lo hice, él está haciéndose cargo de su zona, están igual o peor que nosotros, allá el maldito jefe ya dio la cara pero siguen sin capturarlo, ponen señuelos para despistarnos y luego desaparecen. Es el mismo modus operandi que Tártaros-

-¿Es otra banda vinculada a Álvarez?-

-Es de las peores, pero existe un pequeño grupo que me preocupa más y se hacen llamar Spriggan 12-

-¿Son los que vendrán a Magnolia?-

-Así es, ya están en camino y son en verdad peligrosos, hemos tenido demasiadas bajas tratando de intercéptalos- sus ojos se tornaron tristes en cuanto recordó las valiosas vidas que se habían perdido tratando de atraparlos.

-Pues se equivocan si piensan que podrán con Fairy Tail, somos más fuertes de lo que parecemos- los ojos marrón de la pelirroja brillaron con determinación, determinación para salvar a una amiga que consideraba hermana.

\- Recuerda que van tras Lucy Heartphilia, te pedí que te alejaras de ella para que no te involucraras esto es más peligroso de lo que parece Erza. ¿Por qué estas dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida y la de tus amigos al meterlos a este mundo solo por una chica?-

-Ella es más que una chica, es mi amiga, casi mi hermana Jellal, esa chica hizo mucho por Fairy Tail en el debido momento y no le pediré a nadie que haga algo que no quiera hacer. Somos una familia y nos protegeremos como una-

El chico del tatuaje azulado estaba impresionado, claro si por algo estaba enamorado de esa mujer de pelo escarlata.

-Erza, ¿Por qué conservaste el apellido que te di en la torre del cielo?- no pudo refrenar sus palabras. Ella misma había dicho que quería olvidar todo lo relacionado a ese lugar.

-Es lo único bueno que rescate de ese infierno- El rostro de la Scarlet se tornó sombrío, como si estuviera enfrentándose a sus peores pesadillas. – Siempre quise olvidar ¿Sabes Jellal?, pero a pesar de todos estos años no he podido, hasta que entendí que la torre del cielo es una parte de mí con la que tendré que vivir siempre, por eso creo que es bueno tener en mente las cosas buenas que me sucedieron… como conocerte.-

El Fernández quedo con el rostro cubierto de un intenso rubor ante lo dicho por su amiga de la infancia. Sabía mejor que nadie el infierno que ambos habían pasado y aun así quería guardar ese como un recuerdo bueno por el simple hecho de haberse conocido. Dios, simplemente esa mujer era perfecta en todo aspecto de la palabra. Tenía que irse, sus instintos estaban aflorando de nuevo queriendo estrechar ese curvilíneo cuerpo contra el suyo y aplastar esos deliciosos labios color cereza con los suyos propios. ¡Alerta! ¡Ya!

-Debo irme, Meredy me espera… aquí tienes los documentos que necesitas, la información sobre tu amiga, Álvarez y Crime Sorciere está ahí, confío en que no le ocurrirá nada y sabrás dar buen eso de esta. Estaremos en contacto Erza. Hasta luego.- y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo con el rostro compitiendo con el de un tomate.

-Gracias Jellal- sin que el muchacho la viera, ella le dedico una mirada de ternura y agradecimiento. Después de tantos años y ella seguía enamorada de él. ¿Cómo olvidar la única cosa que un día fue lo que la salvo de morir en la soledad en el mismísimo purgatorio?

 _¡Mi nombre es Jellal Fernandez!… ¿No tienes apellido?... ¡Scarlet! Igual que el color de tu cabello…_

Erza dio la vuelta y se fue en dirección a su casa luego de aquel encuentro. Pero esa noche durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro y soñando con un muy buen recuerdo del pasado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente un muchacho de peculiar cabellera rosada se despertó con un bostezo y estirando sus piernas notando dos distintivos olores. Huevos fritos y fresa.

Se levantó de su improvisada cama cuando noto la ausencia de su rubia amiga.

-¿Lucy?, Happy levántate, tenemos que buscar a Luce- cogió a su gato azul y camino hasta llegar a la cocina que era de dónde provenía el delicioso aroma para encontrarse con una rubia despampanante con una camiseta suya. Gracias a Dios que él era más grande ya que la camiseta lograba taparle el firme y redondo trasero de la mujer frente a él. Ese pensamiento hizo que tuviera que darse una bofetada mental para focalizarse.

-¿Luce?, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Al escuchar su nombre la rubia respingo pero luego volteo a ver a Natsu y retomo la calma nuevamente.

-Lo siento Natsu, no pude dormir en toda la noche así que hice un poco de limpieza y el desayuno como agradecimiento por darme alojamiento anoche-

Aún con unas ojeras del nivel de un mapache a Natsu le siguió pareciendo la chica más hermosa del planeta.

-¿Te importaría dejar de verme así?, sé que me veo mal y tome una polera tuya porque lave toda tu ropa incluyendo la mía pero no es para tanto, después de todo no tardará en secarse-

-Luce, ¿Estas consiente que estas casi desnuda en mi cocina y me pides que no te vea demasiado?- demasiado directo. La rubia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar color. Pero entonces comenzó a sentir una punzada fuerte en la parte posterior de su cabeza y luego comenzó a ver borroso, cuando se dio cuenta solo vio oscuridad.

-¡Lucy!- gritó Natsu cuando saltó a cogerla en brazos y evitar así que sufriera algún daño.

-¡Lucy! ¡Responde Lucy! ¿Qué te sucede?- el pelirosa estaba angustiado. Había logrado cogerla en plena caída pero no respondía. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué debía hacer?

-¡Rápido Happy ve a por Charle!- el pequeño minino ya entrenado y a sabiendas de lo que eso significaba, corrió por el teléfono de la casa y marco con su pequeña nariz el número 5. Entonces la marcación rápida funcionó y al primer timbrazo la pequeña Wendy Marvel respondió.

-¿Alo? ¿Natsu-san?-

-¡Wendy necesito ayuda! ¡Estoy con Luce en mi departamento y de la nada se desmayó y no despierta! ¿Qué hago Wendy? ¿Esta Porlyusica contigo? ¡Es una emergencia!-

-Tranquilízate Natsu-san- la pequeña Marvel tomo el papel de la adulta y comenzó a recordar sus entrenamientos como doctora con su madre Grandine o Porlyusica como la conocían la mayoría en Fairy Tail y comenzó a darle instrucciones al pelirosa.

-Muy bien, necesito que la recuestes en algún lado, si está en el suelo llévala a tu sillón y colócala boca arriba, procura que la cabeza quede un poco elevada. Natsu-san esto es importante. ¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que comió? ¿Ha dormido bien? ¿Sufre de presión baja o es diabética?-

-Espera, me dijo que anoche no durmió casi nada y además tiene unas enormes ojeras-

Wendy suspiro de alivio y se enterneció con la sobrerreacción y sobreprotección que tenía para con la rubia.

\- Natsu-san, Lucy-san solo está cansada. Debió desmayarse porque su cuerpo estaba exhausto. Solo está dormida, no tiene de que preocuparse. Si quiere confirmarlo revise su respiración.-

Entonces el Dragneel volteo a ver el rostro de su amiga y se acercó un poco para notar como estaba respirando calmadamente como si estuviera… dormida.

-Muchas gracias Wendy, estaba un poco asustado ya que no reaccionaba pero tienes razón, oye necesitaré un favor, no puedo dejarla aquí sola cuando despierte. ¿Te importaría dar aviso a los chicos de que tendré que faltar al ensayo? No te angusties, los veré esta noche en Fairy Tail-

-Está bien Natsu-san, yo comprendo, avisaré a los chicos lo sucedido y no te preocupes por lo demás, por cierto, recuerda darle algo de comer a Lucy-san en cuanto despierte, no queremos que vuelva a pasarle eso, ¡Nos veremos más tarde!-

-Gracias Wendy, cuenta con ello- y colgó. –Por cierto, buen trabajo compañero que haría sin ti- Happy se acercó a su dueño para que le rascara la cabeza en compensación por su heroico acto.

\- Y tú tonta, no vuelvas a asustarme así- dirigió toda su atención a la rubia que estaba dormida a lado de él en su sillón. En su ensimismamiento acerco su mano al rostro de la rubia, apartando unos cuantos cabellos dorados de sus ojos, que aunque seguían cerrados podría imaginarse ese color chocolate que le hacía sentir que se derretía.

Entonces una canción. La letra de una canción más específicamente se le vino a la cabeza con solo verla ahí tan tranquila. Dormitando. Sin ver ni escuchar la imprudencia que estaba por realizar. La osadía que estaba a punto de cantar.

 **Settle down with me  
And cover me up  
And cuddle me in  
Lie down ****with me**

 **And hold me in your arms**

 **And your heart's against my chest  
Your lips pressed in my neck  
And I'm falling for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget**

Natsu Dragneel se sentía el hombre más osado en el planeta por estar cantando una canción para enamorados a una chica dormida que estaba en su sillón, pero eso no evito que quisiera continuar hasta el final. Sentía que debía cantarla en ese instante o algo en él se rompería.

 **I'm in love now**

 **Kiss me like you want to be loved  
You want to be loved  
You want to be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love**

 **Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
And you'll be my lady**

Sentía una necesidad gigantesca de protegerla, de resguardarla. No sabía cómo ni porque pero un instinto dentro de él de protección afloraba desde que la vio cantar por primera vez en Fairy Tail. Era gracioso, se sentía como en esas historias que le contaba su padre de niño de dragones que protegen su tesoro.

 **I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows** **  
So hold me in your arms, oh no  
Your heart's against my chest  
Your lips pressed in my neck**

 **And I'm falling for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget  
I'm in love now**

Mierda. ¿Por qué no podía darle nombre a esa cálida sensación que surgía desde su pecho? Quizá era porque nunca antes la había sentido. ¿Será una enfermedad acaso? ¿Lucy lo había contagiado de algo?

 **Kiss me like you want to be loved  
You want to be loved  
You want to be loved  
This feels like falling in love**

Natsu siempre se había preguntado que se sentiría estar enamorado, él podía verlo claramente en el amante de hierro con Levy pero es diferente cuando o vives en carne propia. Espera ¿estaba confesando estar enamorado? ¿De Lucy?

 **Falling in love  
We're falling in love**

 **Yes, I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth**

Y es que no solo le gustaba algo de ella, le encantaba todo, desde su talento y extraña actitud hasta la última fibra de su dorado cabello, cada centímetro de su apetitoso cuerpo que ahora no estaba tan cubierto ya que su polera se le había subido dejando ver sus largas piernas y rosadas bragas que había descubierto una noche antes.

 **I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up**

 **So kiss me like you want to be loved  
You want to be loved  
You want to be loved**

Sin poder evitarlo acerco su rostro al adormilado de la rubia. No sabía que o estaba impulsando pero si sabía que definitivamente necesitaba probar aquellos carnosos labios color rosado.

 **This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love  
We're falling in love**

Estaba a solo unos centímetros de rosar sus labios contra los de la fémina.

 **Kiss me like you want to be loved  
You want to be loved  
You want to be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
We're falling in love**

Entonces Lucy comenzó a abrir los ojos. En cuanto Natsu terminó la canción y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se alejó apresuradamente para evitar que lo atraparan en el acto.

-¿Natsu? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estoy en el sillón?- al parecer Lucy no lo había atrapado. Bien.

-Te desmayaste por no haber dormido anoche Luce, y además te atreviste a hacer el desayuno, eres muy descuidada. Llame a Wendy porque me habías dado un susto de muerte cuando te atrape, pero al parecer solo era cansancio. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-

¿Desmayo? Por Dios hace años que no le sucedían estas cosas, se sentía apenada pero alegre. Natsu había cuidado de ella durante ese tiempo y además seguía angustiado y velaba por ella.

-Muchas gracias por todo Natsu, estoy bien solo tengo un poco de hambre-

-Voy volando a recalentar el desayuno, no te vayas a mover ¿de acuerdo?-

Y antes de que pudiera reclamar, el chico había desaparecido de su vista y regresado a los pocos minutos con tres platos en una mesita reclinable.

-El desayuno está servido, Happy ven con nosotros- luego sirvió a cada uno un plato distinto y luego comenzó a devorar el mismo su comida.

-Gracias por la comida- aunque sabía que la había recalentado en el microondas el simple detalle hizo sentir a Lucy mariposas en su estómago, con la esperanza de que no sea lo que creía que era.

-Luce, debes de comer, si no lo haces juro que esta noche volverás a quedarte aquí y te ataré para darte la comida yo mismo-

-jajaja tranquilo sadomasoquista, ya estoy comiendo-

Comieron en un silencio muy cómodo, era como si no necesitaran de palabras para comunicarse, se sentían tan relajados uno con el otro que era fácil no tener un tema de conversación y a la vez decirlo todo con miradas.

Entonces Natsu consideró nuevamente que quizá no fuera tan mala idea faltar al trabajo por estar con ella un rato más. Si, quizá los muchachos le corten las pelotas. Pero valdría la pena.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Notas de la autora: Hola queridos lectores. En primer ligar quisiera agradecer los reviews y recomendaciones que me habéis dado son de mucha ayuda ya que como dije antes soy nueva escribiendo así que seguiré sus consejos y aquí tienen los nombres de la cancion del día de hoy.**

 **Kiss me-Ed Sheeran**

 **Muchas gracias a todos y espero seguir contando con sus lecturas y os veo a la próxima.**


	9. La llegada

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

* * *

Capítulo 9. La llegada

Ya era de noche en el famoso bar Fairy Tail, la música sonaba a todo volumen y las personas ya estaban en la pista de baile.

En el escenario podía apreciarse la banda más popular del lugar. "The Slayer´s" y más que nada, podía apreciarse el gran ánimo que había entre ellos esa noche.

\- ¡Buenas noches Magnolia!, nosotros somos "The Slayer´s" y nos gustaría dar las gracias por habernos dejado tocar para ustedes ¡Son un gran público!, tomaremos un pequeño descanso para pasar al espectáculo de esta noche, así que disfruten de nuestra mágica hada favorita, ¡Mirajane Strauss!- terminó por anunciar el gran líder de la banda Natsu Dragneel.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, las luces se apagaron para dar nuevamente el mismo ambiente que cuando la banda comienza a tocar, pero esta vez, las luces fluorescentes que adornaban el lugar soltaron pequeñas chispas que parecían luciérnagas y todas se amontonaron justo en medio del escenario.

De pronto, una figura femenina salió detrás del escenario. Era alta, con cuerpo de modelo cubierto solamente por un top de ceda plateada y un pequeño faldón de lentejuelas y medallones que tintineaban cada vez que daba un paso hacia adelante, su larga melena de color blanco perlado estaba recogida en una coleta alta junto con su flequillo. Cuando la música árabe comenzó, la albina cogió el ritmo rápidamente y comenzó con su hipnotizaste movimiento de caderas, enloqueciendo de esta forma a todo el público que prestaba atención a cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Mira-san siempre lo hace, parece como si estuvieran bajo un hechizo ¿No lo crees Lu-chan?- Levy estaba justo al lado de su mejor amiga rubia, sentadas en una mesa de la primera fila observando el espectáculo.

-Cierto Levy-chan, pero claro es lógico, Mira es muy hermosa y popular, claramente todos querrán verla actuar-

-¡Hey Luce, Levy! ¿Qué les pareció el espectáculo?- Natsu se acercó a la mesa donde ambas chicas estaban charlando, pero al acercarse noto algo que le llamo la atención.

-Luce cúbrete mejor, tu cabello puede verse con la peluca- la rubia rápidamente se arregló la corta peluca cobriza que escondía se verdadero cabello, además de llevar puestos unos pupilentes color azul cielo y un suéter que le quedaba gigantesco, cubriendo de esta forma casi por completo su cuerpo.

-No puedo creer que enserio te hayan vetado Lu-chan, esa Mary es en verdad un verdadero demonio-

-Ni que lo digas Levy-chan, por suerte Natsu lo había recordado y compramos este estúpido disfrazpara que pudiera entrar. ¡Sigo sin dar crédito a que hayan puesto una foto mía en la entrada! ¡Yo no hice nada malo!-

-No, pero si algo que todos hemos querido hacer, ¿Ya te había dado las gracias Luce?-

-Como un millón de veces Natsu, y para con eso, es deprimente estar vetada del mejor lugar en este universo y tener que esconderme para poder entrar-

Ante el comentario y la mirada deprimente de la rubia, el Dragneel se sintió un poco culpable por hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

-Lo lamento Lucy- la rubia volteo a verlo rápidamente.

-Oye, tranquilo Natsu no es tu culpa, tu no fuiste quien me veto, de hecho gracias a ti es que he podido conocer mejor este mundo, y además fuiste quien me hizo subir al escenario a cantar ¿No lo recuerdas?, fue por ti por quien cante ese día, y no me arrepentiré jamás de eso-

-Eh Lu-chan- Levy le dio un codazo por debajo de la mesa a Lucy

-¡P..p..para ya Levy-chan!-

Natsu miraba asombrado a Lucy, ¿Por él? De pronto lo volvió a sentir. Demonios ¿Por qué su corazón latía de esa forma en ese momento? ¿Y por qué coños su cara se sentía tan caliente?

-Chicos miren, es Gajeel ¡Hey Gajeel! ¡Estamos por aquí!- en cuanto la pequeña peliazul diviso al pelinegro de piercings se paró en su asiento para ganar altura y poder ser vista por el chico.

-Ge hee, ¿Levantándote de tu asiento para ganar altura enana?, no necesitabas hacerlo, con tu escandalosa voz podría encontrarte fácilmente-

-Eres un idiota, mi voz no es ruidosa-

-Qué hay Coneja, Salamander, quisiera saber porque coño no viniste al ensayo de esta tarde-

-Hable con Wendy y le había dicho que Lucy se sentía mal, no podía dejarla sola a su suerte tornillo con patas-

-La coneja puede arreglárselas sola, ¿O no coneja?-

-De hecho si me encontraba mal, y le agradezco a Natsu que se haya quedado conmigo a cuidarme, tuve un desmayo repentino y no podía quedarme sola-

La Heartphilia saltó a defender a su amigo, más que agradecida estaba realmente contenta que se haya quedado con ella, no todos harían algo así por alguien.

-Pues yo creo que fue una exageración ¿O no enana?-

-Yo apoyo Lu-chan, ¿Tú no lo harías acaso Gajeel?- ante el comentario de la pequeña mujer, el hombre pelinegro se sonrojo furiosamente y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Yo ni en un millón de años dejaría la banda para una tontería así!-

Y todo se fue al demonio en ese instante. La mirada de Levy estaba cubierta por su flequillo y de su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a emanar un aura oscura. Entonces Natsu y Lucy sintieron la atmosfera tensarse y comenzaron a sudar frío al igual que Gajeel.

-Ya veo… si me disculpan debo irme, con permiso y que disfruten de la noche. Natsu, Lu-chan- no pasaron desapercibido que la chica no se despidió del Redfox y en un intento de ayudarlo Lucy le dio un codazo y Natsu le piso el pie con fuerza.

-¡Ay! ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿¡Enana a dónde vas!?- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero reacciono demasiado tarde ya que la Macgarden había desaparecido de su vista.

-Maldición ¿Y ahora que hice?-

-Tú no tienes el más mínimo sentido del tacto ¿Cierto Gajeel?-

-Deberías seguirla, no es seguro que salga sola por aquí, sabes perfectamente lo oscuro y solitario que esta de noche fiero parlante. –

-Mierda, tienes razón. ¡Enana! ¡No te vayas sin mí!- entonces salto de la mesa y se fue corriendo tratando de encontrar a su pequeña amiga.

-¿No crees que debemos seguirlos Natsu? Dijiste que era peligroso-

-Na no hay de qué preocuparse Luce, ese idiota de metal es bueno rastreando y encontrará a Levy ya que nunca le quita la vista de encima, es muy sobreprotector con ella desde hace un tiempo, cuando recién se unió a "The Slayer´s" y a Fairy Tail.-

-Levy-chan me contó esa historia, dijo que antes de unirse Gajeel era un delincuente buscado y la agredió una vez ¿Qué paso para que cambiara?-

-Gajeel estaba con una banda de delincuentes apodada "Phantom Lord" al igual que Juvia, ellos antes de unirse a Fairy Tail trataron de meterse y robar una noche, pero no contaron con que algunos de nosotros seguíamos aquí y los detuviéramos. Tiempo después trataron de vengarse y Gajeel secuestro a Levy, nadie sabe que paso entre ellos pero cuando Levy regresó a Fairy Tail lo hizo con Gajeel de la mano y luego hizo una audición para "The Slayer´s" y el viejo le dio un lugar aquí. El resto ya lo sabes-

-Ya veo, a mí tampoco me hablo jamás de lo que pasó entre ellos pero… espera un minuto ¡¿Levy-chan es un miembro de Fairy Tail?!-

-Si, al igual que Erza, creí que lo sabías Lucy-

-En realidad no, jamás he visto sus marcas, me pregunto de qué color serán, y donde las tendrán-

-Debe ser un lugar especial para ellas, inclusive el color también debe serlo, el mío es rojo porque es mi color favorito y la tengo en el brazo porque es con el que toco mi guitarra, así el símbolo de Fairy Tail puede lucir sin que tenga que esforzarme-

-Increíble, jamás creí que tuviera tanto significado-

-Espero ansioso por ver dónde y de qué color tendrás el tuyo Luce- Natsu le regalo una de las mejores y más brillantes sonrisas que tenía, a lo que Lucy solo pudo responder asintiendo con la cabeza y tiñendo sus mejillas de un tierno color rosado.

* * *

-Estúpido Gajeel, estúpido orgullo, ¡Estúpido!- la pequeña LevyMacgarden estaba caminando hacía su casa por las oscuras y desoladas calles de Magnolia, se sentía demasiado cabreada consigo misma por no haber podido mirar a la cara y gritarle ¡Mírame! ¡Aquí estoy!, pero sobre todo estaba demasiado cabreada con el idiota enorme de pelo negro y piercings por todo el rostro que adoraba por alguna extraña manía, construir figuras con hierro. Odiaba conocerlo tan bien, odiaba de sobremanera pasar tanto tiempo con él, pero sobretodo odiaba con todo su ser amarlo como lo hacía, porque eso solo la lastimaba más, y sabía que algún día tendría que aceptarlo e irse de ahí. Solo terminaría estancada y lastimada de sobremanera. Con esos pensamientos rondando en su mente y con la cabeza agachada por lo cabizbaja que se sentía, no se dio cuenta de las pisadas que la seguían.

-Oye preciosa ¿A dónde crees que vas?- un tipo alto, como de unos dos metros la había cogido del brazo he intentado alzarla sobre su cabeza, pero la chica reaccionó rápido y tiró de su brazo para zafarse.

-¡Suéltame! ¿Qué mierdas quieres de mí?-

-La pequeña tiene agallas, tienes una boca muy sucia amiga- otro tipo un poco más bajo que el primero pero más regordete apareció detrás y le agarró la cara para acercársela al rostro.

-Me parece que tenemos que limpiarla ¿No te parece Kevin?-

-Por supuesto Joy- entonces cogieron el pequeño cuerpo de la peliazul y la levantaron para azotarla contra la pared de espaldas a los dos delincuentes que la tenían bien sujeta por los brazos y la cabeza.

-¡Suéltenme en este instante hijos de perra!- Levy trataba con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse, pero la presión que los brazos de los delincuentes ejercían era demasiada, impidiéndole de ésta forma cualquier intento de escape. Sentía miedo pero sobretodo coraje e impotencia. ¿Por qué no podía defenderse sola? Gajeel tenía razón, era demasiado débil y pequeña. Como desearía que fuera al menos un poco más grande o fuerte para poder liberarse y escapar de esos dos cerdos.

-Se mueve demasiado, levántale rápido esa mierda de vestido y apresúrate para que sea tu turno de sujetarla-

-¿Crees que alguien esté cerca? Podrán escucharla-

-Entonces quítate el maldito cinturón y amordázala con él idiota-

-Perfecto-

Fue entonces que el miedo se apoderó totalmente de la muchacha, tanto que las piernas le temblaban como gelatina y dejo de sentirlas, quizá no fueran a matarla como alguna vez pensó… pero lo que le harían sería mucho peor.

Pero cuando todas sus esperanzas se habían ido por el drenaje, dejo de sentir la presión en su espalda y cabeza, además de volver a sentir como su vestido caía a la altura de su rodilla donde normalmente debería llevarlo y luego escuchar dos pesos secos caer al suelo.

Al virar su cabeza para observar que era lo que había sucedido para que esos delincuentes se hayan detenido, quedó petrificada al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

-Gajeel- susurro anonadada.

El muchacho pelinegro se alzaba en todo su esplendor frente a ella, con su ancha espalda y bien formado pecho subiendo y bajando por la respiración agitada.

-Nunca ¿Me escuchaste?, jamás vuelvas a irte así de mi lado-

Los delincuentes que antes tenían sometida a Levy se encontraban en el suelo sangrando, uno probablemente tenía la mano rota por la mala posición en la que se alcanzaba a ver, al otro le faltaba un diente y la nariz le sangraba a chorros, seguramente también estaría fracturada.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?- no podía evitarlo, quería que le dijera que era porque le importaba y no solo porque alguna vez ella había hecho lo mismo por él.

-Estoy hasta los huevos de esta mierda Levy, escúchame bien, prometí un día que te protegería con mi vida y pienso cumplirlo, no vuelvas a separarte así de mí, lamento cualquier cosa que haya dicho antes pero debes entenderme, en este momento tengo unas ganas inmensas de asesinar a esos dos gilipollas que están ahí tirados y luego golpear sus cadáveres hasta que queden irreconocibles. Por favor larguémonos de aquí-

Con eso era más que suficiente. La chica cogió la mano ensangrentada del muchacho y se fueron de ahí pitando. Con las palabras del Redfox y lo que acababa de suceder ahí atrás, Levy dejó de lado los pensamientos que antes estaba teniendo acerca del pelinegro. ¿Irse? ¿A dónde? Jamás podría dejarlo aunque quisiera, estaba completamente perdida, pero mientras fuera con él ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

-Gracias Gajeel- se giró a verlo a la cara cuando le tomo la mano y le dedico su más grande y sincera sonrisa que le provocaron un vuelco en el corazón y un gigantesco sonrojo en la cara del muchacho con piercings.

-N..no ..no tienes nada que agradecer enana, es mi trabajo.. y hablando de eso, espero no te moleste quedarte a dormir en mi casa, después de todo no puedo dejarte sola luego de esto y .. Lily te extraña ¿sabes? le gusta demasiado tu aroma-

-Estaría encantada Gajeel, gracias otra vez- las mejillas de la peliazul comenzaron a teñirse de rojo después de ese comentario. Definitivamente estaba loca por haber pensado siquiera en tratar de irse.

* * *

-Me falta información, hay varias fugas aquí- Erza Scarlet estaba leyendo un par de artículos en los cuales se mencionaban a las grandes cabezas de la mafia que estaban involucradas con Álvarez. Pero los documentos eran demasiado superficiales, sabía cómo buena estudiante de universidad que cualquier escrito podría tener sus controversias, además de grandes fugas en las investigaciones o entrevistas si algún escritor fue sobornado o amenazado y no le sorprendía que en aquellos textos faltara tanta información si hablaba sobre algún tipo de estafa internacional.

-Cada vez me convenzo más que estos tipos están tras algo demasiado grande-

Estaba escribiendo sobre una libreta que tenía, todos los datos que consideraba importantes y que no debía olvidar cuando escucho sonar su móvil. Número desconocido leyó en la pantalla, decidió responder ya que podría tratarse de alguien de la escuela o algún secretario de Fairy Tail, pero jamás se esperó escuchar es voz del otro lado del teléfono saludándola.

-¿Jellal? ¿Qué haces marcando tan tarde? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué me marcas? ¿Sucede algo?-

-Haces demasiadas preguntas Erza, estoy en un departamento que rento en la ciudad, ya sabes por el tiempo, solo llamaba para saludar y ver como ibas en la investigación- estaba mintiendo otra vez, solamente sintió la necesidad de escuchar su voz antes de irse a dormir y tener que esperar hasta verla nuevamente dentro de dos semanas.

-¿Sabes? yo no tengo que pagar por mi departamento y hay suficiente espacio para que puedas quedarte si dices que va a ser por poco tiempo… si quieres tu podrías…. Bueno …. Bueno ya sabes…-

El rostro del peliazul paso a ruborizarse rápidamente ante esa nueva proposición, un paso más, solo necesitaba estar así de cerca con ella para poder… no, no podía.. por más que quisiera no podía.

-Me encantaría si a ti no te molesta- ¡Estúpido cerebro de mierda! ¡Maldito fuera él y su falta de autocontrol! ¡De esa forma no iba a poder controlarse! ¿En que estaba pensando? Ah claro, en esa sexy pelirroja.

-Por mí no hay problema y quizá de esta forma nuestros trabajos logren complementarse y avancemos más con el problema ¿Qué te parece?-

\- Sería maravilloso Erza, pasare por tu casa la semana que viene, ¿Me mandarías por mensaje tu dirección?-

-Claro, será un placer, además ya comienzo mis turnos nocturnos los fines de semana en Fairy Tail, tendremos un infiltrado entre los infiltrado-

\- Sabes que no es necesario Erza-

-Se están involucrando con mi familia Jellal, creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, según tu investigación hay algo que ellos desean de Fairy Tail, algo que tiene que ver con E.N.D. y no sabemos nada al respecto sobre eso, además de que ellos ya se adelantaron y mandaron a un espía allá y por toda esta información que me presentas, parecen saber mucho, esta persona ya está involucrada con los altos mandos de Fairy Tail y podría llegar a amenazarnos con toda esta información-

-De acuerdo, aunque sabes que no me haces muy feliz ¿cierto?- Erza río y luego lo ignoró

-Buenas noches Jellal, que descanses- la chica bajo su celular y lo dejo a un lado de su libreta que estaba escribiendo pero no se dio cuenta que no había colgado la llamada, cuando el Fernández se iba a despedir y estaba a punto de colgar comenzó a escuchar a Scarlet tararear una canción. Al reconocer esa melodía decidió no acabar la llamada y seguir escuchando para averiguar que escondía esa pelirroja.

 **Looking out on the morning rain** **  
** **I used to feel uninspired** **  
** **And when I knew I had to face another day** **  
** **Lord, it made me feel so tired** **  
** **Before the day I met you, life was so unkind** **  
** **But your love was the key to peace my mind**

Ambos sabían que tenían un pasado doloroso en común, pero ese pasado doloroso fue lo que los había unido, entonces ¿Estaba mal no arrepentirse por las malas decisiones del pasado? Porque Jellal jamás se arrepentiría de nada.

 **You make me feel,** **  
** **you make me feel,** **  
** **you make me feel like** **  
** **A natural woman, yeah**

Todos quienes conocieran a la gran Titania sabían perfectamente la armadura que se había autoimpuesto desde hace algunos años. Nadie había podido lograr que bajara la guardia ni siquiera un poco. Entonces ¿Qué hacía que se sintiera tan frágil y desprotegida cuando estaba a lado de Jellal?

 **When my soul was in the lost-and-found** **  
** **You came along to claim it** **  
** **I didn't know just what was wrong with me** **  
** **Till your kiss helped me name it** **  
** **Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm looking for** **  
** **Cause if I make you happy I don't need no more**

Pues claro, es que estaba enamorada, y no un simple enamoramiento o admiración hacía su héroe de la infancia. No, esto era diferente, lo sabía desde el fondo de su corazón.

 **Cause you make me feel,** **  
** **you make me feel,** **  
** **you make me feel like** **  
** **A natural woman**

Estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre desde hace más de veinte años y aunque las circunstancias en las que se conocieron no fueron las mejores, desde ese día no ha podido olvidar como la salvo de la oscuridad.

 **Oh, baby, look you've done to me** **  
** **makes me feel so good inside** **  
** **And I just want to be close to you** **  
** **You make me fell so alive**

Estaba loco, lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar seguir escuchando esa dolorosa canción en la que la pelirroja se desahogaba, ¿Estaría hablando sobre él?

 **Cause you make me feel,** **  
** **you make me feel,** **  
** **you make me feel like** **  
** **A natural woman**

En cuanto la canción termino, Jellal supo que no tenía nada más que hacer o escuchar así que con gran pesar pulso en la pantalla "finalizar", para dar por terminada esa pequeña travesura que había realizado en la noche.

* * *

-¿Estarás cómoda aquí enana?, podría dormir yo en el sofá, es lo suficientemente grande-

Desde el momento en que Gajeel y Levy llegaron a la casa del muchacho, la peliazul no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sentirse nerviosa y mirar hacía todas partes excepto al Redfox. Inclusive lo ignoraba olímpicamente por su pequeño gato Lily.

-Estaré bien Gajeel, dormiré aquí con Lily, tu puedes irte ya a tu cama, buenas noches-

De esta forma Levy tomo al pequeño gato de oscuro pelaje y lo subió al sillón para acurrucarse con él a la altura de su pecho.

-Tsk, está bien, buenas noches- el Redfox estaba enfadado, ¿Qué había hecho esta vez? Pero no pensaba dejar las cosas así, entonces con una idea formándose en su cabeza se fue trotando a su habitación.

Levy se sintió decepcionada, no es que no quisiera a ese pequeño minino entre sus brazos pero simplemente le hubiese gustado que en vez de ser el felino, fuera un hombre alto y corpulento, de oscuro cabello y lleno de piercings.

Pero simplemente no todo en esta vida era posible. Con este último pensamiento cerró los ojos y se giró con Lily entre sus brazos para poder dormir más placenteramente al ver solamente tela y no una puerta que la invitaba a entrar a una habitación prohibida.

De pronto escuchó algo.

Acordes.

Cuerdas componiendo una melodía.

Y entonces….

Una voz la hizo volverse a girar y encarar al muchacho que estaba tocando tan armoniosamente. El canto era muy malo cabía decir, pero cantaba con tanto sentimiento que le pareció hermosa. Siempre sería hermosa para ella.

 **She would not show that she was afraid**

 **But being and feeling alone was too much to face**

 **Though everyone said that she was so strong**

 **What they didn't know was that she could barely carry on**

Quizá su voz no era tan buena, pero vaya que sabía lo que hacía con esa guitarra acústica. Desde la primera vez que lo escuchó cantar pensó lo mismo. Por más que dijeran que su voz era molesta o estridente, para ella era como un calmante. Uno muy fuerte y necesario para poder estar en paz y tranquila.

 **But she knew that she would be okay**

 **So she didn't let it get in her way**

 **Sometimes it all gets a little too much**

 **But you gotta realize that soon the fog will clear up**

 **And you don't have to be afraid because we're all the same**

 **And we know that sometimes it all gets a little too much**

Tenía razón, a veces quizá se guardaba demasiadas cosas para ella misma. A veces escondía sus sentimientos y los enterraba hasta el fondo de su corazón para que nadie los alcanzara. Pero ahí radicaba el problema. A veces todo se vuelve demasiado.

 **She would always tell herself she could do this**

 **She would use no help it would be just fine**

 **But when it got hard she would lose her focus**

 **So take my hand and it will be alright**

 **And she knew that she would be okay**

 **So she didn't let it get in her way**

Se sentía un completo loco por estar haciendo eso. Él jamás había cantado solo para alguien, decían que su voz era demasiado mala. Pero con ella se sentía bien, demasiado bien pensó. Para estar tocando este tipo de canciones y no locas y estruendosas como a él le gustaban si que tenía que haber perdido un tornillo.

 **Sometimes it all gets a little too much**

 **But you gotta realize that soon the fog will clear up**

 **And you don't have to be afraid because we're all the same**

 **And we know that sometimes it all gets a little too much**

Pero no podia evitarlo. Después de lo que pasaron juntos en el pasado y luego de ver lo que esa noche estaban a punto de hacerle a su enana, explotó y quiso hacer algo para enmendar el error que había cometido en primer lugar para que Levy haya salido corriendo a exponerse de esa forma.

 **Sometimes it all gets a little too much**

 **But you gotta realize that soon the fog will clear up**

 **And you don't have to be afraid because we're all the same**

 **And we know that sometimes it all gets a little too much**

Así que ¿Qué mejor forma que cantarle como a ella le gustaba? Porque si, muchos pensaban que su enana estaba loca, pero a él le fascinaba que ella fuera la única capaz de apreciar su talento, así sería a ella y solo a ella a quien le cantaría de esa forma siempre.

 **Sometimes it all gets a little too much**

 **But you gotta realize that soon the fog will clear up**

 **And you don't have to be afraid because we're all the same**

 **And we know that sometimes it all gets a little too much**

Al terminar la canción, el Redfox dejó a un lado del sofá la guitarra con la que estaba tocando, cogió la manta que cubría el pequeño cuerpo de Levy para luego alzarla y que pudiera entrar su gigantesco cuerpo junto con ella en el pequeño sofá-cama.

-Sabes que no cabemos aquí Gajeel, eres demasiado grande- aunque dijera eso, ella no quería que le tomara la palabra.

-Y tú eres lo suficientemente pequeña como para encajar en mis brazos enana, no te quejes y duerme ya-

-¿Es tu forma de pedir disculpas?-

-No sé de qué me estás hablando-

Levy se acurruco más entre los grandes brazos del chico y el sofá, procuraron no moverse mucho y dejar salir al pequeño Lily que comenzaba a asfixiarse por el pequeño espacio.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo de esta noche, acepto tus disculpas Gajeel-

-Sigo sin saber de qué me estás hablando enana-

La chica termino por soltar una pequeña risa y cerró los ojos para poder descansar al fin con una gigantesca sonrisa en la cara.

Al sentir su respiración hacerse más lenta y unos pequeños ronquidos dar paso a través de su garganta, Gajeel supo que era el momento. Enredo sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de la chica y la dejo acercarse a el inconscientemente. Luego recargó su cabeza sobre la de Levy e inspiró un poco su dulce aroma.

-Lo haría cuantas veces fuera necesario, no tienes por qué pedir disculpas tonta. Descansa Levy-

Fue lo último que salió de la boca del muchacho antes de unirse a la chica con unos suaves ronquidos y en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Eran las 4 am del lunes en la ciudad de Magnolia cuando un vuelo estaba aterrizando en el aeropuerto central de la ciudad, en espera de que los pasajeros que llevaba a bordo descendieran sanos y a salvo.

Un rubio alto y de cuerpo musculoso estaba tomando sus maletas de la banda de transporte cuando sintió que alguien chocaba hombros con él.

-Lo lamento, no te vi-

Al levantar la vista para responder, se dio cuenta que la persona quien le había chocado el hombro se había ido. Giro la cabeza para tratar de localizar al hombre que le había hablado, porque estaba seguro que esa había sido la voz de un hombre, pero no alcanzó a ver nada más que una mata de pelo negro oscuro como la noche desvanecerse a través de un par de puertas de madera que conducían al estacionamiento subterráneo.

Con su maleta en mano y un extraño presentimiento de que esa no iba a ser la primera vez que escuchará esa voz, Laxus Dreyar camino por el otro lado del aeropuerto para llegar a la salida donde lo esperaría un taxi que lo conduciría hacía su destino.

-Primer objetivo localizado. Procedan al siguiente paso- el mismo sujeto que había chocado con el rubio se encontraba de tras de un pilar del estacionamiento, observando cada movimiento que hacía el nieto de Macarov, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para actuar.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Notas de la autora: He aquí otro capítulo, muchas gracias queridos lectores y especialmente gracias a quienes se toman su tiempo de dejar sus reviews, en verdad me dan mucho ánimo de seguir con esta historia y apresurarme a publicar cada vez más rápido así que ¡muchas gracias! Como había dicho antes comenzaré a dejar los nombres de las canciones así que aquí las dejo.**

 **A natural woman/ Adele**

 **A Little too much/ Shawn Mendes**

 **Muchas gracias a todos y espero seguir contando con sus lecturas y os veo a la próxima.**


	10. Instinto

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

* * *

Capítulo 10. Instinto

Cualquiera que conociera a Natsu Dragneel por completo lo describiría como infantil, denso, increíblemente distraído, alegre, leal, honesto y demás. Por lo cual, cualquiera que dijera conocer perfectamente a Natsu Dragneel sabría que jamás en toda su vida haría lo que estaba pensando por hacer esa misma tarde.

\- ¿Hola? Si, Natsu Dragneel, hablo para saber cuál es el salón de la señorita Lucy. ¿Lucy qué? ¡Pues Luce claro esta! ¿Apellido? Emmmm no lo sé…. ¿Por qué carajo lo necesita? Es rubia, de ojos cafés, ni tan alta ni tan enana, estatura promedio, con una delantera que…. ¿Cómo que no me puede dar esa información? ¡No estoy acosando a nadie joder! ¿Información privada? ¡Mis bolas! ¡Vallase al carajo anciano!-

Y colgó el teléfono de manera brusca, este gran e impetuoso chico se sentía furioso por no poder conseguir la tan anhelada información que quería, puesto que ese mismo día, aunque fuera entre semana, quería ir a ver la gran universidad de Magnolia ya que Lucy le había dicho el día anterior que aunque sus clases terminaran temprano tendría que ir a la biblioteca con Levy para buscar información de algunos proyectos finales que ambas tenían. Por suerte para todos, las vacaciones de primavera ya se acercaban y eso quería decir que Lucy tendría más tiempo para ir a Fairy Tail y más tiempo para divertirse juntos.

Era extraño que quisiera pasar tanto tiempo a lado de ella pero no podía evitarlo, al poco tiempo de conocerla le agrado demasiado, sus caras que hacía le divertían mucho y al estar juntos y escucharla cantar lo animaba a dar todo de si dentro y fuera del escenario.

Era como escuchar tu canción favorita. Jamás se cansaba por más que la escuchara.

De pronto sintió su celular vibrar. Desbloqueo la pantalla y se fijó que era un mensaje de Lucy. _"Lamento lo de hoy, sé que querías ensayar esa canción conmigo pero la escuela me llama. ¿Quedamos mañana en la fuente central?"_

Su sonrisa se ensancho a tal grado que algunos lo confundirían con el mismísimo gato Cheshire al leer el mensaje, pobre e ingenua Lucy, si supiera lo que estaba tramando no hubiera mandado esa disculpa pero su instinto le decía que debía hacerlo. Al minuto su teléfono volvió a vibrar, esta vez era un mensaje de su banda "Slayer´s", el mensaje grupal decía _: "chicos se cancela el ensayo del día de hoy, Gajeel no está disponible por lo tanto menos su cochera"_ Ni siquiera se molestó en responder los mensaje, bien dicen que si quieres las cosas bien hechas es mejor hacerlas por ti mismo.

-Happy ahora vuelvo, tengo unos asuntos pendientes- entonces el pelirosa salió de su departamento al mismo lugar que creía el infierno. El único lugar al que todos los que conocieran a Natsu Dragneel sabrían que jamás pondría un pie dentro. La biblioteca central de la universidad de Magnolia.

-¿Aye?- respondió el felino.

* * *

-Ah, no puedo creer que nos hayan hecho buscar todos estos artículos para mañana, la información es demasiada y tendremos que resumirla toda.- Levy Mcgarden dio un suspiro resignado al saber que no dormiría ese día, al no escuchar ninguna respuesta a su comentario giro a ver a su rubia amiga que se encontraba viendo fijamente la pantalla de su móvil sin inmutarse siquiera.

-¿Te encuentras bien Lu-chan?-

La rubia se sobresaltó por la pregunta y volteo a ver a su peliazul amiga mientras escondía sin éxito su teléfono bajo un pesado libro.

-Si claro Levy-chan, perdona estoy un poco distraída- se excusó la Heartphilia.

\- Pues yo más bien creo que alguien te mantiene distraída Lu-chan ¿Cómo se encuentra Natsu?- preguntó Levy con una mirada picara-

\- eh..eh… emmm no sé de qué me estás hablando-

\- A pesar de eso tienes la cara del color de un tomate maduro Lu-chan-

-¡No es cierto!-

\- jajaja tranquila Lu-chan, a decir verdad es increíble como ustedes dos se hicieron tan buenos amigos en tan poco tiempo-

\- Para serte honesta Levy-chan, ni yo, jamás en mi vida había conocido a un chico como el, tan vivaz, tan alegre y nunca teme decir lo que piensa. Natsu es único y creo que eso me ha hecho tenerle un gran cariño a pesar de habernos conocido hace poco.- hablaba Lucy con un pequeño sonrojo y un brillo en sus ojos.

-Lu-chan-

-Está bien Levy-chan, ni que estuviera enamorada de él ni nada jaja, mejor continuemos para terminar temprano e irnos a casa-

\- ¡Sí! ¡Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!-

* * *

Por otro lado, dentro de un departamento de la ciudad de Magnolia, muy cerca de Fairy Tail se encontraban cinco peculiares personas reunidas para una situación fuera de control.

-Gracias a todos por haber venido, Laxus lamento haberte hecho dejar al maestro pero esta situación en particular lo amerita. Fairy Tail está en peligro- habló la fémina que los había reunido a todos ahí en su casa.

-Explícate por favor Erza- pidió el hijo de Iván.

-Si me permiten, podré explicar con mayor detalle lo que Erza está tratando de decir. Meredy, quiero que nos des acceso a toda la información de Crime Sorciere acerca de Zeref, palabra clave Fairy Tail-

-Entendido- la mujer que respondía al nombre de Meredy era la compañera de Jellal desde hace algunos años. Entro a la agencia cuando recién había cumplido 13 años y ahora a sus 18 ya estaba entrenada físicamente para cualquier tipo de ataque pero su especialidad radicaba en lo tecnológico. Siempre cargaba un pequeño brazalete en la muñeca izquierda que ella misma creo para acceder a redes de información de todo el mundo, además de cumplir con la tarea de localizar a sus objetivos por medio del hackeo de las cámaras web, celulares y de la ciudad por medio de un programa que ella misma bautizo como "Ultear" en honor a su antigua maestra.

-Atención por favor, como podrán ver en la pantalla de Erza-san aparecerán una serie de imágenes que relataran los siguientes sucesos- por un breve momento la gran televisión de plasma que tenía Erza en medio de la sala comenzó a tener estática para luego mostrar noticias acerca de bandas, imágenes de mafias de distintos lugares, un mapa gigantesco del mundo entero y en el centro de todo la imagen de un hombre.

-El hombre que logran ver de tez pálida, cabello negro y ojos rojos es mejor conocido como Zeref, el líder de la famosa banda de rock "Álvarez", hace algunos meses los gobiernos de distintas partes del mundo comenzaron a reportar extrañas actividades relacionadas con el robo, tráfico de jóvenes, asesinato y suicidio. Estos crímenes están directamente relacionados con las mafias de cada país, lo extraño en todo esto es que se encontró información que las relacionaban entre sí. Jamás había existido antes una alianza tan grande entre mafiosos a nivel mundial.-

\- Como Meredy dijo, esta alianza internacional que está siendo creada tiene dos objetivos de los cuales no tenemos idea de que significan, el primero es localizar y activar el protocolo E.N.D. y Eclipse, el segundo como ya se lo había dicho yo a Erza, es encontrar a una chica en particular, su nombre es Lucy Heartphilia-

-¿Lucy?, no me digas que es la Lucy que yo conozco- giro a ver a su amiga pelirroja la albina.

-¿Heartphilia? Creí que el viejo Jude era viudo y su única hija se la trago la tierra, muchos especulan que jamás existió- habló el rubio del grupo.

-Se equivocan Laxus, deberías tratar de dejar de creer en la farándula y chismes de vecindad- se burló Mirajane.

\- Aunque Laxus tiene razones para equivocarse Mira, jamás salió a relucir el nombre ni la imagen de la señorita Lucy, toda esta información se supone que debería ser privada, hemos logrado relacionar el centro de todo esto y radica en una sola persona, Zeref. De alguna forma logro averiguar el nombre y lugar donde se encuentra la heredera de los Heartphilia y eso es malo no solo para Lucy, sino para toda Magnolia-

\- Según Jellal, existe otro objetivo que buscan y que está aquí en Magnolia además de Lucy, ellos buscan el proyecto E.N.D. y para localizar a ambos necesitan Lumen Histoire, mejor conocido como "Fairy Heart"-

-Tsk, esos malditos- el Dreyar apretó sus puños con fuerza

-No … eso no….- las manos de Mirajane pasaron a estar de su regazo a su rostro.

-Miren Laxus, Mira no pediría su ayuda si no fuera rotundamente necesaria, le he mandado a Gildarts toda esta información ya que tengo el presentimiento de que lo necesitaremos pero por el momento ellos llevan un paso por delante de nosotros. Ellos han hecho ya su movimiento y tiene a un infiltrado dentro de Fairy Tail que les está ayudando, no sé qué tan lejos han llegado pero por los informes que me ha entregado Jellal, tienen la suficiente información como para erradicar para siempre a Fairy Tail, además de haber enviado al equipo de sicarios más peligroso y buscado por todo el mundo. "Spriggan 12" está en camino.

\- Oh por dios, esto es demasiado. ¿En qué estamos metidos?- habló con terror la albina.

\- Sé que no puedo pedirles que arriesguen sus vidas por esto, pero Fairy Tail es mi familia, es lo que me hizo salir a flote después de la torre del cielo, ustedes son las personas por las que me he vuelto más fuerte y que más deseo proteger, Lucy se ha convertido en parte de esa familia y la protegeré con mi vida, así que necesito su respuesta, ¿Me ayudaran?-

De pronto un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente dentro de la sala, la mirada firme de Erza demostraba determinación, valentía y fortaleza, algo que siempre había caracterizado a Erza Scarlett era esa mirada.

-Estoy contigo, Lucy dio la cara por nosotros con la valentía y el orgullo de un verdadero miembro de Fairy Tail, ahora es parte de la familia Erza, y como familia siempre nos protegeremos los unos a los otros- habló Mirajane, a lo que Laxus sonrió de lado.

-Yo también, si se meten con Fairy Tail, se meten conmigo- el rubio sentía de nuevo esa excitación que sentía cada vez que se enfrentaba a un enemigo poderoso.

-Gracias chicos, Jellal, Meredy, ahí tienen su respuesta. ¿En qué podemos ayudarles?

-Les agradecemos enormemente este gran favor que están haciendo y como líder de la organización Crime Sorciere les prometo que protegeremos Fairy Tail con nuestra vida. Miembros clase S de Fairy Tail, tendrán siempre nuestra eterna gratitud- terminó por decir con una reverencia a la cual le siguió Meredy.

Todos en la sala mostraron una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y determinación, era una sonrisa que declaraba la guerra.

* * *

Dentro de la biblioteca central de Magnolia se encontraba un muchacho de rebelde mata rosa rondando alrededor y corriendo por todos los pasillos como en busca de algo, o alguien. Justo cuando visualizó una cabellera de color dorado brillante a lado de una azulada sintió que todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena, eso hasta que choco con un mastodonte de larga cabellera de color negro profundo.

-¡Oe! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas maldito imbécil!-

-¿A quién llamas imbécil maldito friki?-

-¿Come hierro?-

-¿Salamander?-

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, jamás en toda la vida te había visto antes intentado o poniendo un solo pie dentro de este lugar-

-¡Sólo trataba de jugarle una broma a escondidas a Luce! La expresión en su rostro valdrá la pena cada segundo en este infierno- la sonrisa que el Dragneel expresó fue una totalmente terrorífica. Definitivamente Gajeel lamentaba la mala suerte de la amiga de la enana.

-Bueno, mejor ella que nosotros, nos vemos mañana en el ensayo Salamander-

-Oye Gajeel, ¿Tú que haces aquí?-

De pronto el muchacho de piercings se crispo de los nervios. Algo sumamente raro en él.

-Yo… este … vengo por…-

-¡Gajeel por aquí!- Levy lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera siquiera pronunciar otra palabra. Ante el grito se escuchó un ¡shhhhhhh! general.

-¿Vienes por Levy? Ahora entiendo porque tu cochera no estaba disponible hoy- le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada picara mientras lo codeaba en las costillas.

-¡Silencio Salamander!- gritó por lo bajo para no ser silenciado por las personas, girando un poco la cabeza para que se acercaran silenciosamente a Lucy y Levy, Gajeel camino a lado de Natsu hablando seriamente.

-Escucha, no te diría esto si no fuera necesario pero tienes que estar alerta, el otro día cuando Levy salió de Fairy Tail enojada conmigo, la encontré a dos cuadras por delante de Fairy Tail, dos hombres la estaban atacando… si no hubiera llegado a tiempo ellos…- entonces apretó los puños al recordar la escena tan repugnante que había presenciado. –bueno, el punto aquí es que cuando los molí a golpes alcance a detectar cierto aroma junto con un tatuaje en el centro de su pecho-

-¿Tatuaje?, ¿A qué tipo de aroma te refieres Gajeel?- temiendo lo peor, Natsu trato de guardar la calma ante lo revelado por el Redfox

-Era azufre mezclado con marihuana, y el tatuaje era la seña característica de Álvarez-

-¡¿Esos malditos otra vez?!-

-¡Cálmate Salamander no armes un escándalo!-

-¿Pero cómo coños voy a calmarme? ¡Esos imbéciles llevan años jodiendo pero una cosa es hacerlo con música y chismes y otra es atacar a un miembro de Fairy Tail!-

\- Este asunto quedo entre la enana y yo, solo estoy hablando esto contigo para que te cuides, de la enana me ocupare yo, sabes que la cuidare con mi vida.-

-Está bien, pero sigo sin estar conforme- Natsu cruzó los brazos de una forma que reflejaba su enfado.

-Vayamos con la enana y la coneja, lo mejor será no preocuparlas-

-¡Oh es verdad! ¡Luceeeee!-

Con una gota de sudor en la nuca Gajeel se sorprendió de lo rápido que ese escupe fuego olvidaba temas tan importantes.

-¿Natsu?- La mujer de rubio cabello levanto la mirada de un grueso libro para encontrarse con un muchacho de rebelde cabellera rosada acercarse corriendo y agitando la mano para llamar su atención.

-¿Natsu esta con Gajeel?- Levy observó al momento que cierto chico revoltoso llegaba corriendo para saludarla y luego pasar a molestar a su mejor amiga.

-Parece niño con un nuevo juguete- dijo Redfox cuando llego a lado de su peliazul.

-Pienso que Natsu no ve a Lucy como un simple juguete, mejor los dejamos solos ¿No te parece?, me gustaría hablar con mis padres acerca de la mudanza hoy mismo sabes Gajeel- sonriendo con ternura Levy le dirigió una mirada ensimismada a lo que el muchacho se ruborizó.

\- Si, pienso que mientras más pronto acabemos con esto, tus padres tendrán menos razones para castrarme-

Ambos chicos se fueron caminando del lugar hablando sobre sus propios problemas dentro de su propio mundo. Para cuando Natsu y Lucy se dieron cuenta, ya se encontraban solos y discutiendo sobre si la tarea merecía tanta atención.

-Levy-chan ya se fue y no hemos terminado aún, mooooooo Natsu pero te dije que nos veríamos mañana ¡Ahora ese mastodonte se ha robado a mi compañera!-

-No deberías estar tan molesta Lucy, esto es aburrido ¡Mejor hagamos algo divertido!-

-Natsu, esto es importante para mí, son mis estudios y necesito acabar con esto cuanto antes- la cara de preocupación y sinceridad en la chica hizo a Natsu estremecerse y sentirse mal por haber ido a distraerla cuando se notaba que era una chica comprometida. Por eso nuevamente en un día Natsu Dragneel siguió su instinto e hizo lo que jamás en la vida alguien creería que haría.

-¿Y si te ayudo un poco Luce?-

La cara que puso la rubia superó sus expectativas, hacía una perfecta "O" con su boca y tenía los ojos saliendo de su órbita.

-¿Tú sabes cómo redactar un resumen general de artículos Natsu?-

-Oye eso me ofende Lucy, no soy idiota, quizá un poco lento pero puedo ser de ayuda, solo dime que tengo que hacer-

Esos ojos verde esmeralda irradiaban una confianza en sí mismo tal que la rubia no tuvo opción y decidió confiar en él como cuando se conocieron la primera vez.

-Está bien, hagamos esto, yo me ocupo de redactar y tu resume, al unirlo todo tendrá sentido y lo demás puedo terminarlo mañana ¿qué opinas?-

-Qué me deberás una canción después de esto ¿Trato hecho?- la sonrisa del pelirosa fue inevitablemente contagiosa.

-Trato-

Oh Lucy Heartphilia, si tan solo la pobre supiera en lo que se estaba metiendo.

* * *

-Ya se han ido todos Jellal, entonces ¿Te quedarás como habías dicho?-

Dentro del apartamento donde se había realizado la reunión entre los miembros clase S de Fairy Tail y Crime Sorciere ahora mismo se hallaban dos personas de inconfundibles cabelleras escarlata y azulada, solos en la habitación, esperando uno el movimiento del otro cuando la pelirroja valientemente logro articular palabra alguna.

-Sería un honor como dije antes Erza pero ¿en verdad no te molesta?-

-Como dije antes tengo espacio de sobra, lo único en lo que me podrías ayudar es en mantener el lugar limpio, detesto el desorden y lo sabes- la chica le sonrió cómplice.

-Claro que lo sé, te conozco demasiado- a lo que el chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Pues bien, ahora si no te molesta tomaré un baño, si gustas puedes entrar después de mi- y con esto último salió de la sala para ir a su cuarto donde estaba el baño con la regadera.

-Muy bien Jellal, tu puedes hacerlo, tú solo te has metido en este lío entonces sopórtalo maldita sea, se un hombre se un hombre se…..- escucho la manija de la regadera abrirse para que dejara el agua correr – un hombre …- un instante después la puerta de la misma abrirse y unos pasos chapoteando en el agua.

\- Un hombre de verdad no imagina a la mujer de su vida desnuda….- luego un tarareo – en la regadera…. – luego el agua corriendo – un hombre de verdad no haría una cosa tan baja y vil como espiarla …..- la voz de Erza alcanzaba a escucharse a través del cuarto a la sala donde Jellal estaba sentado meditando con el rostro totalmente rojo.

-¡Se un maldito hombre de verdad no un maldito crío joder!- terminó explotando el pobre hombre.

\- ¡Jella! ¡Me he olvidado la toalla! ¿Podrías pasarme una por favor?, ¡Esta colgada en mi armario!-

Con el presentimiento de que las próximas semanas iban a ser igual o más tortuosas que ese vergonzoso momento, Jellal termino por desmayarse con un gran sonrojo en el rostro y sangrando a borbotones de ambas fosas nasales.

* * *

-¡Listo! ¡Terminamos!- la Heartphilia alzó los brazos en señal de victoria cuando por fin después de tres largas horas lograron acabar la tan fastidiosa tarea de la muchacha, pero el muchacho parecía que iba a explotar de la frustración en cualquier momento.

-Ahora recuerdo porque abandone la escuela… esto no es lo mío, Luce me debes una y muy grande- la miró con reproche.

-Prometo que te recompensaré por todo Natsu, lo que hiciste me ayudó mucho en verdad y te lo agradezco- y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa tan sincera y brillante que el vocalista de "Slayer´s" se perdió por un instante en esa sonrisa. Deseando verla por siempre.

Ambos salieron caminado tranquilamente de la biblioteca con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros al imaginarse lo que harían con el tiempo libre que les sobro por terminar con los deberes de la rubia, cuando de pronto a lo lejos escucharon una melodía muy leve de alguien tocando.

-Natsu ¿escuchas eso?, seguramente son los chicos del otro día- y con esto último, el cerebro de Lucy tuvo una idea.

-¡Vamos Natsu!- cogió su mano y lo jaló con fuerza justo como él había hecho cuando salieron por primera vez.

Al llegar al lugar de donde provenía la música, Lucy y Natsu reconocieron a los mismos chicos que en efecto eran los que producían aquella melodía, solo que tal como la última vez seguían sin tener vocalista así que cuando la canción termino Lucy se acercó rápidamente al rubio que tocaba la guitarra y le susurró algo al oído. Asintiendo con la cabeza y el Dragneel más confundido que nunca pero sintiendo emoción al ver a la rubia sobre el escenario, Lucy comenzó a cantar.

 **You can be amazing**

 **You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug**

 **You can be the outcast**

 **Or be the backlash**

 **Of somebody's lack of love**

 **Or you can start speaking up**

Siempre tuvo pánico escénico. Comenzó cuando alguna vez cuando era niña un mocoso la llamo rubia asquerosa por haber representado a la bella durmiente en un musical. Desde entonces juró nunca volver a pisar un escenario en toda su vida. Bueno hasta ahora.

 **Nothing's going to hurt you the way that words do**

 **When they settle beneath your skin**

 **Kept on the inside and no sunlight**

 **Sometimes a shadow wins**

Ese muchacho de pelo rosado le dio el empujón necesario para volver a sentirse viva. Recordaba esa misma sensación cálida en su pecho cuando jugaba con sus amigos en la mansión Heartphilia, la dulce y tierna Aries, el mujeriego de Loke o su maestra de natación Aquarius y su novio Scorpio, el mayordomo Caprico y su ama de llaves Virgo, el estilista personal Cáncer o el pervertido de Taurus, los gemelos y el tío Sagitarius. Los extrañaba tanto a todos.

 **But I wonder what would happen if you**

 **Say what you want to say**

 **And let the words fall out**

 **Honestly, I want to see you be brave**

 **With what you want to say**

 **And let the words fall out**

 **Honestly, I want to see you be brave**

Luego de tantas tragedias en su familia ellos fueron los únicos que apoyaron a Lucy en todo lo que necesito cuando se marchó del extranjero rumbo a Magnolia. Les debía mucho y eso era por lo cual saldría adelante sin el apellido Heartphilia.

 **I just want to see you**

 **I just want to see you**

 **I just want to see you**

 **I want to see you be brave**

 **I just want to see you**

 **I just want to see you**

 **I just want to see you**

 **I want to see you be brave**

Natsu estaba ensimismado viendo a la chica sobre el escenario, cantaba con gran sentimiento en la mirada, dedicando un gran esfuerzo y parte de su corazón recaía en cada nota que cantaba y alcanzaba. Jamás había escuchado a alguien que cantara de tal forma más que si mismo. Por eso la gente admiraba a Natsu, lograba hacer que los sentimientos resonaran cuando cantaba y al parecer Lucy también tenía ese don.

 **Everybody's been there**

 **Everybody's been stared down by the enemy**

 **Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing**

 **Bow down to the mighty**

 **Don't run, stop holding your tongue**

 **Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live**

 **Maybe one of these days you can let the light in**

 **Show me**

Y cada día se asombraba más. Esta chica frente a él era todo lo que siempre busco sin saberlo y conforme pasaban los días su curiosidad sobre ella se incrementaba más.

 **How big your bravery is**

 **Say what you want to say**

 **And let the words fall out**

 **Honestly, I want to see you be brave**

Junto con su cariño.

 **With what you want to say**

 **And let the words fall out**

 **Honestly, I want to see you be brave**

Era una en un millón, ciertamente tomo la mejor decisión al elegirla como integrante de Fairy Tail, pero sentía que le faltaba algo, era como que no se sentía completo al sentirla solamente como una amiga o compañera.

 **Innocence, your history of silence**

 **Won't do you any good**

 **Did you think it would?**

 **Let your words be anything but empty**

 **Why don't you tell them the truth?**

La verdad, ¿Qué era ese extraño sentimiento que nacía en su interior?, sentía que todos debían saberlo pero si ni siquiera el mismo lo sabía ¿Cómo poder explicarlo o expresarlo?

 **Say what you wanna say**

 **And let the words fall out**

 **Honestly I want to see you be brave**

 **With what you want to say**

 **And let the words fall out**

 **Honestly I want to see you be brave**

Sabía que sentía cariño al igual que con los miembros de Fairy Tail, un valor especial, era su amiga después de todo y a pesar del poco tiempo se convirtió en su mejor amiga. Protección, apreciación, orgullo, felicidad, lealtad, esas eran algunos sentimientos que fácilmente podía describir al ver a esa rubia. Pero ¿Cuál era ese otro que era más grande que los anteriores?

 **(coro)**

 **I just want to see you**

 **I just want to see you**

 **I just want to see you**

 **(Lucy)**

 **I want to see you be brave**

 **(Coro)**

 **I just want to see you**

 **I just want to see you**

 **I just want to see you**

 **(Lucy)**

 **I want to see you be brave**

 **(Coro)**

 **I just want to see you**

 **I just want to see you**

 **I just want to see you**

 **(Lucy)**

 **I want to see you be brave**

 **(coro)**

 **I just want to see you**

 **I just want to see you**

 **I just want to see you**

Cuando la canción terminó la Heartphilia agradeció a los chicos de la banda y fue hacía su amigo con un gran sonrojo en la cara producto del esfuerzo y los aplausos dedicados a ella.

-¿Entonces Natsu? ¿Qué te pareció?- a juzgar por su tímida mirada y adorable sonrisa el muchacho supo que no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro, todo por haberse perdido en sus pensamientos y voz de ella.

-Lucy … ¡Eres magnifica!-

Ahí estaba, de nuevo con su sinceridad y explosividad al máximo, pero admitía que eso le gustaba de él.

-Gracias, eso fue un adelanto del agradecimiento que te debo, ¿Qué te parece si comemos en mi casa y ahí ensayamos lo que querías?-

El brillo en los ojos de Natsu hiso saber a la rubia que le tomaría la palabra así que con los planes ya hechos ambos caminaron rumbo a casa de la chica, sin saber que muy lejos en algún lugar del parque central un hombre en particular los estaba observando con una peculiar mirada en el rostro.

-¿Natsu?-

-Vaya que eres mala Lucy, dejamos a Happy solo en mi casa, seguramente ha de estar muriendo de hambre-

Una vez instalados en el departamento de la rubia Lucy decidió hacer un poco de spaguetti que tenía en la alacena junto con brochetas de carne que compraron en el camino.

-Tranquilo, compre un poco de pescado junto con la carne para que Happy no se moleste con nosotros, cuando llegues a tu casa se los das y listo-

-Astuta-

-Yo siempre- se alabó a sí misma la rubia.

-Y egocéntrica-

\- ¿Qué dijiste Dragneel?-

\- Ven acá si crees que puedes conmigo Heartphilia- la alentó el muchacho con los brazos en pose de pelea, y ya que la rubia jamás rechazaba un desafío cuando se colocaba delante de ella en su cara cogió un poco de harina que tenía de cocina y se la lanzó de lleno al rostro del muchacho. Sin poder aguantar la risa Lucy dejo la bolsa de harina en la encimera y se encogió sobre sí misma para tratar de contener la risa que dejaba escapar.

-Con que así estamos jugando eh- Natsu rápidamente cogió la harina para vaciarla toda sobre el cuerpo de la rubia que estaba distraída tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, pero todo intento fue frustrado al sentir como todo el polvo caía sobre ella haciendo que luciera totalmente blanca.

-JAJAJAJAJA ¡Deberías verte en este instante Luce! ¡Pareces un muñeco de nieve! Jajajajajajaja- al igual que la rubia momentos antes, el chico empezó a reír de forma descontrolada haciendo que caiga de bruces el suelo para seguir riendo como maniaco.

-¡Esta no te la paso Natsu!- desesperada la muchacha se lanzó sobre el pelirosa para tratar de ahorcarlo con su propia bufanda pero sus intentos fueron en vano al sentir como el chico la tomaba de ambas muñecas y le daba la vuelta, quedando de esta forma el sobre ella sujetando ambos brazos.

-Más te vale que me sueltes si no quieres que me enoje más-

-jajaja, ¿Qué me harás si no?- y acercó más su rostro al de ella. Sus rostros quedaron tan cerca el uno del otro que cuando sus ojos se encontraron, perdieron cualquier pensamiento que antes hayan concluido.

Chocolate y jade se perdieron uno sobre el otro, ya había pasado eso antes pero nunca habían acercado tanto los rostros como para observarlos tan detenidamente, de pronto Lucy habló.

-Verde jade-

Ante esto el Dragneel se sorprendió y salió del embrujo de aquel par de ojos que le derretían el corazón y revolvía su estómago.

-¿Eh?-

-Tus ojos. Son verde jade y no verde esmeralda como pensé, me gusta más el verde jade-

\- Ahh eso… gracias supongo…- Natsu comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, cuando fijo su mirada en los labios de la chica no pudo evitar pensar en que se veían tan apetitosos y carnosos que quería probarlos.

-Luce, ¿Te importa si cantamos mientras cocinamos?- para evitar cualquier tentación el pelirosa pensó en la primer distracción que pudo para lograr salir de ahí.

-Claro que no, pero si a ti no te importa soltarme-

-¿Qué? ¡ah claro!- y soltó rápidamente sus manos para luego ponerse de pie y ayudarla en el proceso.

\- Solo que no tengo instrumentos musicales aquí Natsu-

-Entonces será a capela-

-Yo no sé cantar a capela Natsu-

-Tu solo sígueme la corriente, si no conoces la canción solo canta el coro conmigo-

Al decir eso comenzó a aplaudir y bombear un vaso sobre la mesa, creando un ritmo armonioso que fácilmente se podía identificar como ligero y suave, por supuesto que conocía esa canción.

 **(Natsu)**

 **Leave your door open**

 **I wanna come over**

 **The night**

 **Is only young**

En el momento en que entro a su departamento no quiso salir de ahí, o ¿Quizá solo no quisiera separase de la rubia? Ese pensamiento hiso que su estómago diera otro vuelta en ese día.

 **I wanna get under**

 **Your body**

 **Take you over**

 **Come undone**

No podía evitar tocarla para sentirla cerca cuando estaban juntos, la sensación que le producía era fantástica, demasiado adictiva como para dejar de hacerlo, por eso ocurrían esos "accidentes" mayormente provocados por el para sentirla más cerca.

 **But why do we only give it up**

 **Give it up in the dark**

 **Cause I can't help thinking it's not enough**

 **It's not enough for this heart**

Aunque no pudiera expresarse con palabras, la música sí que lo ayudaba a entender lo que sentía, siempre era la solución para todo, nunca antes había cantado canciones así solo ¿Por qué ahora?, esperen un momento, él no estaba solo.

 **Who do you think about when I'm not with you?**

 **Does somebody hold you when you let me go?**

 **(Lucy)**

 **You can't hide,**

 **(Natsu)**

 **You can't lie**

A decir verdad, le sorprendió que Lucy supiera esa canción, Dios esa mujer era una caja de sorpresas.

 **(Natsu y Lucy)**

 **Cos baby I'm loving, loving, loving you**

 **I could tell myself that I don't need you**

 **I could try to run away from the truth**

Poco a poco la rubia volvía a sentir esa cosquilla cada vez que Natsu cantaba cerca de ella y el que lo hiciera cuando la miraba de esa forma la ponía más nerviosa haciendo que la voz se le quebrara un poco y no llegara a los tonos que ella quería, pero sin proponérselo ese toque le daba a la canción algo mágico.

 **(Natsu)**

 **I can't hide**

 **(Lucy)**

 **I can't lie**

 **(Natsu y Lucy)**

 **Cos baby I'm loving, loving, loving you**

Amar, ¿Qué se sentirá hacer lo que todas esas canciones decían? Gustar era una cosa, querer otra pero si bien le había enseñado Igneel, ese sentimiento especial era más fuerte que cualquiera. El Dragneel quería descubrirlo.

 **(Lucy)**

 **My door is open**

 **Come on over**

 **The night**

 **Is still young**

Recuperando un poco su tono normal, Lucy comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo que cantaban, haciendo un pequeño baile en cada nota que armonizaba a la perfección con la canción.

 **I wanna get over**

 **Your body**

 **Take you under**

 **Come undone**

Alzó sus brazos y se dejó llevar por el ritmo, sin dares cuenta del rubor que apareció en las mejillas del chico al estar tan concentrada en su propio baile.

 **(Natsu y Lucy)**

 **But why do we only give it up**

 **Give it up in the dark**

 **And I can't help thinking it's not enough**

 **It's not enough for this heart**

Natsu se sentía el hombre más afortunado en ese planeta ¿Quién tendría su suerte como para presenciar un espectáculo así? La voz y el baile de Lucy lo tenían bajo un hechizo del cual no podía escapar ni con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Tenía que hablar con Mira, quizá Lucy fuera algún tipo de maga o algo así.

 **(Natsu)**

 **Who do you think about when I'm not with you?**

 **Does somebody hold you when you let me go?**

 **(Lucy)**

 **You can't hide,**

 **(Natsu)**

 **You can't lie**

Al volver a fijar sus miradas ambos muchachos se acercaron como imanes y sonrieron cómplices de lo que solo ellos sabían estaba dentro de sus corazones, ya que por más que lo escondieran o confundieras, no podían mentirse a si mismos.

 **(Natsu y Lucy)**

 **Cos baby I'm loving, loving, loving you**

 **I could tell myself that I don't need you**

 **I could try to run away from the truth**

 **(Lucy)**

 **I can't hide**

 **(Natsu)**

 **I can't lie**

No, ya no podía más, tenía que saber que carajos le pasaba a su cuerpo y mente con Lucy y porque solo con ella se comportaba así, jamás le había ocurrido antes entonces supo que iba a ser difícil, pero tenía que saberlo, sabía que si no se daba cuenta de ello, la perdería para siempre.

 **(Natsu y Lucy)**

 **Cos baby I'm loving, loving, loving you**

 **Would it change if I asked you to stay**

 **If I pulled would it push you away**

 **But it's just the chance I'll take**

 **Cause I want your loving**

Lucy se sentía cada vez más completa a lado de ese chico, en tan poco tiempo ya lo consideraba su mejor amigo pero por alguna razón se negaba a verlo como un hermano, algo dentro de ella se lo impedía como si no fuera eso lo que estuviera buscando con él, como si quisiera ser otra cosa aún más cercana que eso. Oh dios, esto no podía ser.

 **(Lucy)**

 **Who do you think about when I'm not with you?**

 **Does somebody hold you when you let me go?**

 **(Natsu)**

 **You can't hide**

 **(Lucy)**

 **You can't lie**

Dios alguien tenía que estar jugándole una broma. Ella no podía estar enamorándose de él ¿cierto?

 **(Natsu y Lucy)**

 **Cos baby I'm loving, loving, loving you**

 **I could tell myself that I don't need you**

 **I could try to run away from the truth**

Todas esas señales, los momentos junto a él, sus acciones involuntarias, todo apuntaba a una sola cosa que se negaba a admitir, aunque sabía que mientras más lo escondiera más grande se volvería ese sentimiento.

 **I can't hide, I can't lie**

 **Cos baby I'm loving, loving, loving you**

 **(Natsu)**

 **Baby I'm loving, loving, loving you**

 **(Lucy)**

 **Baby I'm loving, loving, loving you**

Oficialmente Lucy Heartphilia se sentía arruinada, como si hubiera tenido una revelación que se negaba a aceptar por miedo a cambiar su relación con aquel chico, porque lo que más miedo le daba era perder a esa maravillosa persona que conoció hace apenas poco tiempo, pero que se había ganado oficialmente un lugar especial en su corazón.

Ese mismo día ambos chicos se decidieron a investigar más acerca de los sentimientos que tenían uno por el otro, para de esta forma dejar de esconderlos y mentirse a sí mismos respectivamente.

Natsu Dragneel jamás regreso a su casa después de cenar esa noche ya que se pasaron la velada cantando y riendo juntos, ambos terminaron durmiendo en la cama de la rubia cuando estaban hablando acerca de sus canciones y grupos de música preferidos. No supieron cómo ni cuándo pero esa noche en la madrugada sus cuerpos se buscaron mutuamente y encontraron en un abrazo que iba más allá de lo fraternal. Un abrazo que denotaba protección y cariño, un abrazo que indicaba necesidad el uno por el otro.

Nadie sabe cuándo ni porque pero esa misma noche un gato peculiarmente azul dormía plácidamente a lado de una gatita color blanco ya que este se había escapado de su casa para buscar consuelo en el hogar de esa minina. Ya que si Natsu podía cenar y dormir con su amada ¿Por qué el no?

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Notas de la autora: ¡Lamento tanto la tardanza! Queridos lectores sé que tarde mucho en actualizar pero la universidad es un caos. Pero mis resultados finales han valido la pena. Ya que me encuentro de vacaciones actualizare más seguido y espero que no pierdan la esperanza en mí. Además, ya que aún tengo un millón de ideas para este fic tengo buenas noticias. Haré mis capítulos más largos para los que ansían un buen capitulo. A continuación les dejo el nombre de las canciones del día de hoy:**

 **Sara Bareilles – Brave**

 **Loving You - Matt Cardle Feat. Melanie C.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos y espero seguir contando con sus lecturas. Os veo a la próxima.**


	11. Sorpresa

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

* * *

Capítulo 11. Sorpresa

Había pasado una semana desde que Natsu se había quedado dormido junto a Lucy en su departamento, una semana muy larga para la rubia porque al parecer al chico de cabellera rosada le surgió un pequeño mal hábito de colarse cada que quería por la ventana de la rubia causando en ella grandes arranques de ira para con el pobre hombre.

La primera vez fue muy amable al solamente lanzarlo con una patada gritando ¡Lucy kick! En el proceso y riñéndolo por lo ocurrido. Pero en el transcurso de la semana la rubia perdió la paciencia y lo mandaba a volar cada que podía por la misma ventana por la que entraba.

-Levy-chan necesito ayuda ¡Ya no sé de qué otra forma decirle a Natsu que no se cuele a mi casa por la ventana!-

Su pequeña amiga Mcgarden estaba tomando un vaso de Fairy Business riendo internamente por el gran drama de su amiga.

-Deberías dejarlo ser Lu-chan, desde que estábamos en el kínder, Natsu tenía la manía de entrar a todos lados por las ventanas, claro que siempre llamaban a Igneel-san para amonestarlo pero eso nunca lo detuvo- le sonrió con pena.

-¡Pero es que no es normal que haga ese tipo de cosas Levy-chan! –

-Por supuesto que no es normal Lu-chan, pero acéptalo ¿A quién conoces de Fairy Tail que sea normal?-

-Pues …. ¡A ti por supuesto!-

-Vale, además de mí-

-Creo que ya entendí tu punto- dijo desanimada la rubia.

-¿Cómo van chicas? ¿Quieren otra cosa?- llegó su tan querida amiga Erza Scalett a su lado. Esa era su primera noche en el trabajo desde que había hablado y dado la entrevista con Mirajane por lo tanto ya estaba oficialmente devuelta a Fairy Tail como miembro clase S y mesera. La pelirroja lucía sumamente encantadora con su uniforme de hada puesto y ya varios hombres lo habían notado aunque ya conociendo la gran fama de "Titania" ninguno quería perder la vida en algún osado acto.

-Muchas gracias Erza ¿Cómo sientes el trabajo? ¿No es demasiado duro junto con la escuela?- pregunto Levy preocupada por la carrera en leyes de su amiga.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Levy, como Fairy Tail solamente abre de viernes a domingo el horario no interviene con mis clases y la tesis que estoy escribiendo ya está muy avanzada, a finales de este mes la entregaré y me dedicaré a Fairy Tail en lo que encuentro un empleo fijo-

Ambas chicas miraban con asombro y admiración a su amiga frente a ellas ¡Vaya que estaban orgullosas!

-Eso es fantástico Erza me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo-

-Podrías venir a trabajar en las vacaciones y tomarlo como una escapada del escuela de vez en cuando Lu-chan, yo hago eso muy a menudo y fue por eso que te trajimos aquí en primer lugar- le sonrió amablemente Levy.

-Me encantaría chicas, pero con esa bruja de Mary vetándome y obligándome a que me disfrace para poder entrar aquí no le veo mucha esperanza- comentó Lucy quejándose por su peluca color verde y el vestido gigante color celeste que le llegaba a los tobillos, en cuanto logró localizar a la endemoniada castaña en unas mesas por delante de ellas le lanzó una mirada fulminante para luego sacarle la lengua con disgusto.

-Odio también tener que esconderme, ¡Desde aquí no puedo ver el escenario!-

-Vamos Lucy, tienes que resistir, por ahora es lo que se puede hacer, además no todo es tan malo, esta noche invito yo, celebraremos mi regreso a Fairy Tail pero por ahora debo trabajar, en cuanto me den mi descanso regresaré con ustedes chicas- la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo a Lucy para después alejarse y atender a una mesa de chicos que recién acababa de llegar.

-¡Buenas noches Magnolia! ¡Es una noche fantástica para "The Slayer´s" aquí en Fairy Tail ya que celebraremos el regreso de una vieja amiga! ¡Con mucho gusto el concierto de esta noche va dedicado a la gran "Titania" de Fairy Tail! ¡ERZA SCARLETT! ¡Adelante Slayer´s!- gritó con emoción el líder de la banda.

Y como todas las veces que comenzaban a tocar, al momento de sonar la batería unos faros multicolores se enfocaron en cada miembro de la banda para que la gente pudiera localizarlos por las luces. Y así el espectáculo comenzó.

 **Give me a second I**

 **I need to get my story straight**

 **My friends are in the bathroom**

 **getting higher than the empire state**

 **my lovers shes waiting for me just across the bar**

 **My seats been taken by some sunglasses**

 **asking about a scar and I know I gave it to you months ago**

Justo detrás del escenario un joven mayor de unos 27 años, cabello azul y un tatuaje en el rostro, observaba con fascinación a la pelirroja para quien cantaban con ese traje de hada el cual le hacía tener un pequeño derrame nasal por la piel expuesta de la muchacha.

 **I know you're trying to forget**

 **but between the drinks and suttle things**

 **the holes in my apologies**

 **you know I'm trying hard to take it back**

 **so if by the time the bar closes**

 **and you feel like falling down**

 **I'll carry you home**

Su instinto lo había hecho saltar esa noche presintiendo que iba a ocurrir algo malo, pero eso no evitaba que se distrajera un poco sintiéndose celoso de la banda que le cantaba a su chica. Entonces un plan se le ocurrió solo para poner a prueba sus habilidades.

 **Tonight**

 **We are young**

 **So let's set the world on fire**

 **We can burn brighter than the sun**

Localizó a la famosa Mira quien por suerte estaba cerca del escenario y corrió tras ella en un intento por alcanzarla y pedirle un favor, para cuando la logró alcanzar la jalo por detrás del escenario para que pudieran tener privacidad y su plan fuera un éxito pero no contó con que cierta pelirroja haya visto ese acto.

 **tonight**

 **we are young**

 **so let's set the world on fire**

 **we can burn brighter**

 **than the sun**

Erza estaba disfrutando tanto de ese pequeño detalle que había tenido todo Fairy Tail para con ella cuando de pronto noto como el telón se mecía inquieto como si alguien estuviera detrás, en eso alcanzó a ver como una mano salía de aquel telón para jalar hacia atrás a su albina amiga, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el destello azulado que logró enfocar de la persona que había tirado del brazo de su amiga.

 **Now I know that I'm not**

 **all that you got**

 **I guess that I**

 **I just thought maybe we could find a ways to fall apart**

 **But are friends in back**

 **So let's raise a cup**

 **Cause I found someone to carry me home tonight**

Aunque ese hecho no le preocupo tanto ya que sabía que Mira podía defenderse sola pero el destello azulado que alcanzó a ver la tenía un poco confundida por lo que decidió ir a averiguar que ocurría.

 **We are young**

 **So let's the set the world on fire**

 **we can burn brighter**

 **than the sun**

Pasar por entre el público era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo pero un par de manos y cuerpos moviéndose no la iban a detener a averiguar que ocurría detrás de ese telón.

 **Tonight**

 **We are young**

 **so let's set the world on fire**

 **we can burn brighter**

 **than the sun**

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar Cana le gritó que un cliente necesitaba ser atendido. Con todo su pesar Erza fue hacia la barra del bar en busca de aquel molesto cliente que se había entrometido en su tarea.

 **Carry me home tonight**

 **Just carry me home tonight**

 **Carry me home tonight**

 **Just carry me home tonight**

Justo en ese momento Jellal suspiró aliviado de que alguien distrajera a su pelirroja antes de que lo hubiera encontrado donde no debía haciendo locuras que comprometían la misión. Estar enamorado y celoso era la peor combinación que alguien pudiera enfrentar jamás.

 **The world is on my side**

 **I have no reason to hide**

 **So will someone come and carry me home tonight**

 **The angles have arrived**

 **but I can hear them cry**

 **so will someone come and carry me home**

 **Tonight**

 **We are young**

 **So let's set the world on fire**

 **we can burn brighter**

 **than the sun**

Comenzó por explicarle el plan a Mirajane, aunque fuera complicado con ella poniendo esa cara de soñadora y pegando un gran grito digno de cualquier fan, por suerte la música lo cubrió a tiempo.

 **Tonight**

 **We are young**

 **so let's set the world on fire**

 **we can burn brighter**

 **than the sun**

 **So if by the time the bar closes**

 **and you feel like falling down**

 **I'll carry you home tonight**

Ese era el momento, en cuanto todos se distrajeron Mirajane cerró el telón de golpe sorprendiendo a más de uno incluso a "The Slayer´s" quienes se quedaron estáticos al ver el telón cerrado, estaban por reclamar cuando vieron a una albina acercarse a ellos con un plan que debían poner en marcha rápidamente.

El público comenzaba a desesperarse por la repentina pausa del show, varias personas ya parecían estar molestas cuando de pronto así como se cerró el telón volvió a abrirse pero en vez de mostrar al líder de la banda en el micrófono, un joven de pelo azul y tatuaje en el rostro estaba ahí parado mientras todos lo miraban confundidos, inclusive una pelirroja.

-Buenas noches, yo… no soy muy bueno en estas cosas pero tengo una canción que quisiera compartir a la festejada del día de hoy así que… bueno dejaré que la música hable por mí, Erza muchas felicidades por tu regreso a Fairy Tail- habló con un gran sonrojo en la cara, todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail conocían la famosa historia de amor entre Jellal y Erza, inclusive la misma Lucy que había escuchado el mal de amores de su amiga hace mucho tiempo. Pero jamás se imaginaron que algún día estarían viendo al mismísimo general de Crime Sorciere cantar una canción a su amada enfrente de casi mil personas dentro de Fairy Tail. La canción que "The Slayer´s" comenzó a tocar fue suave y armónica desde el comienzo, volviéndose cada vez más sentimental al empezar la balada de piano que la pequeña Wendy improvisó en el momento.

 **When the days are cold**

 **And the cards all fold**

 **And the saints we see**

 **Are all made of gold**

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la gran voz que tenía ese chico. Era fuerte y rasposa aunque se parecía mucho a la de cierto muchacho de pelo rosado.

 **When your dreams all fail**

 **And the ones we hail**

 **Are the worst of all**

 **And the blood's run stale**

Lucy sospechando un poco del espectáculo busco con la mirada la de cierto líder de la banda, encontrándolo escondiéndose un poco detrás de la batería que tocaba en ese momento Gajeel, descubriendo de esta forma que Natsu tenía un micrófono en mano y movía los labios como si estuviera cantando.

 **I want to hide the truth**

 **I want to shelter you**

 **But with the beast inside**

 **There's nowhere we can hide**

Por otro lado el Dragneel al sentirse observado, levanto la vista al público encontrando una mirada de reproche color azul cielo por los lentes falsos del disfraz, sabiendo aun así el verdadero color detrás de éstos Natsu sólo le dedico una sonrisa de diversión a la chica.

 **No matter what we breed**

 **We still are made of greed**

 **This is my kingdom come**

 **This is my kingdom come**

La cara de Erza Scarlett en ese preciso momento estaba de un magnifico color rojo como su cabello. El corazón le latía desbocado en su pecho y podría jurar que tenía un huracán en el estómago al ver la audaz hazaña de su amigo frente a ella ¿Por qué de todos se había enamorado de ese chico? Ah, claro.

 **When you feel my heat**

 **Look into my eyes**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **Don't get too close**

 **It's dark inside**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

Ese mismo acto que estaba realizando en ese preciso instante era lo que hacía que desde niños lo considerara su héroe. Jellal Fernandez seguía siendo el mismo chico valiente que enfrentaba a todos y a todo con tal de demostrar algo que para él era importante, pero lo que en ese mismo instante se preguntaba la pelirroja era que si era tan importante para el entonces ¿Por qué demonios seguía ocultando lo obvio?

 **At the curtain's call**

 **It's the last of all**

 **When the lights fade out**

 **All the sinners crawl**

Todos los que conocía ocultaban el dolor para evitar que sus seres amados cargaran también con esa pesada responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Entonces si ambos cargaban con la misma carga ¿Por qué seguía tratando de protegerla de algo de lo que ni el mismo podía escapar?

 **So they dug your grave**

 **And the masquerade**

 **Will come calling out**

 **At the mess you made**

Tendría que enseñarle por las malas lo que se siente que un ser querido sufra por ti y se encierre en sí mismo para evitar dolor, aún sin saber que eso solo causaba el peor de los daños en la otra persona.

 **Don't want to let you down**

 **But I am hell bound**

 **Though this is all for you**

 **Don't want to hide the truth**

 **No matter what we breed**

 **We still are made of greed**

 **This is my kingdom come**

 **This is my kingdom come**

Lo que menos quería Jellal era involucrar a Erza en todo ese peligro que los rodeaba, por eso trato de advertirle que se alejara pero solo consiguió que incluso se pusiera ella misma en medio del fuego. Pero que se podía esperar, así era ella y si no fuera así nunca se habría enamorado de esa pelirroja que lo cautivo con su primer sonrisa.

 **When you feel my heat**

 **Look into my eyes**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **Don't get too close**

 **It's dark inside**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

Por eso haría todo lo posible para protegerla, inclusive si tenía que lastimarla para alejarla lo haría, esa era la razón por la cual le había mentido diciendo que tenía una prometida a la que amaba y se había unido a Crime Sorciere. Pero todo eso también lo dañaba a él mismo y más de lo que le gustaría admitir, por eso su cuerpo y mente a veces lo traicionaban reaccionando como un crío frente a Erza. Todo era porque la amaba.

 **They say it's what you make**

 **I say it's up to fate**

 **It's woven in my soul**

 **I need to let you go**

 **Your eyes, they shine so bright**

 **I want to save that light**

 **I can't escape this now**

 **Unless you show me how**

Pero sabía que no podrían estar juntos jamás, porque el cargaba con un pecado del cual jamás se liberara y por nada del mundo quería compartirlo con Erza, ella ya cargaba mucho peso en su espalda. Protegería lo que más amaba en la vida incluso si tenía que destruir la amistad entre ellos.

 **When you feel my heat**

 **Look into my eyes**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **Don't get too close**

 **It's dark inside**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

Al terminar la canción todo el público aplaudió al tan extraño pero atractivo cantante que solo se dedicó a observar a cierta pelirroja de apellido Scarlett con algo de pena, pero muchos lograron ver un leve brillo en su mirada que reflejaba amor.

Muchas mujeres desearon que algún día alguien les dedicara una mirada así. Muchos otros desearon jamás observar a nadie de esa forma ya que se veía también el tormento por el cual pasaba ese chico, de una u otra manera todos coincidían en una cosa. El amor es un sacrificio doloroso.

-¡Démosle las gracias a este hombre por su presentación con un gran aplauso! ¡A continuación tendremos el show acuático de Lissana Strauss y Juvia Loxar!- Mirajane salió detrás del escenario presentando el siguiente espectáculo pero siguiendo con la mirada a su amiga Erza, quién tenía un gran sonrojo en el rostro y trataba de acercarse a Jellal quien también estaba ruborizado bajando las escaleras. Cuando se encontraron la primera en hablar fue la pelirroja, que le dirigía una sonrisa muy dulce al Fernández.

-Muchas gracias Jellal, no tenía idea de que cantaras tan bien- habló divertida la chica.

-Pues… yo… de nada Erza… si gracias- dijo algo nervioso el peliazul.

\- Tampoco sabía que podrías llegar a coordinar tan bien con Natsu quien cantaba detrás del escenario, ¿Practicaron antes juntos?-

-En realidad todo fue muy improvisado y por eso…. Espera… ¡¿Cómo te diste cuenta?!-

-No soy estúpida Jellal, conozco la voz de Natsu y también conozco la tuya, ¿Sabes? si querías dedicarme una canción hubiera sido mejor idea que la cantaras tú mismo si querías causar algún efecto, y si de cualquier forma te da vergüenza cantar, siempre podrás hacerlo conmigo a solas- ante esto el chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Y ya que estamos viviendo juntos por un tiempo, espero que alguna vez me dejes escuchar la canción que realmente quieras cantarme, nos veremos más tarde, tengo trabajo que hacer- y se fue dando la vuelta para dirigirse a la barra a tomar el pedido de alguna mesa, dejando a Jellal con la boca seca y la perfecta vista de su gran y redondo trasero que se marcaba perfectamente con ese traje. El muchacho solo sintió como de su nariz comenzaba a brotar sangre y se fue corriendo al baño para taparla.

Él sabía perfectamente cuál era la canción en la que pensaba siempre que veía a Erza, pero no creía correcto cantársela. Maldecía a sus bajos instintos que lo traicionaban. Él quería alejarse de ella para protegerla pero era o demasiado débil o demasiado cobarde, porque muy en el fondo sabía que aunque lo intentara el siempre terminaría volviendo a su lado hasta arrastrándose si fuera necesario. Porque hace tiempo ella le dijo que se vivía por los seres amados, el problema radicaba en que el no sentía que vivía si no estaba a su lado.

* * *

-¿Entonces te diste cuenta de mi pequeña travesura Luce?- Natsu se encontraba tomando un descanso en la mesa donde se encontraba su mejor amiga en lo que sus amigas presentaban el espectáculo acuático que consistía en nado sincronizado con ellas disfrazadas de sirenas en una piscina que estaba al fondo del escenario. La piscina aparecía como pared al fondo por lo que la gente podía ver lo que pasaba dentro del agua sin tener que imaginarse lo que estarían haciendo las chicas al estar bajo el suelo.

-¿Enserio creíste que no reconocería tu voz? En realidad lo que me sorprende es que la mayoría del público se haya tragado tu truco, aunque debo admitir que fue un lindo detalle de parte de ese chico Jellal para Erza- y ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada soñadora que le hacía saber al Dragneel lo que la rubia pensaba.

-¿Quieres que te cante una canción solo para ti Luce?- le dijo con gran felicidad.

-Q..¿Qué? Natsu no puedes, la gente pensará que somos pareja y tú.. bueno yo… nosotros- reaccionó de forma nerviosa y sonrojándose ante el inocente comentario del pelirosa.

\- Yo no le veo nada de malo-

\- Gee hee, Salamander suena embobado-

\- Lo siento Gajeel, déjame recordarte quien me canto hasta que me quedara dormida anoche- le advirtió Levy con una sonrisa socarrona al chico piercings, quien solo se giró a verla con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Natsu amor mío! ¿Por qué no estás en mi mesa conmigo?- de la nada Mary Dreyar llegó a abrazar por el cuello al Dragneel, quien se vio claramente molesto ante la presencia de la castaña.

-Aquí estoy cómodo Mary, y no me interesa mucho estar allá con tus amigos interesados- le respondió molesto el Slayer quitando sus brazos de alrededor de su cuello y de su preciada bufanda.

-Mooo Natsu pero si ellos solo quieren nuestra amistad cariño, además estas con la gentuza eso no le hará bien a tu imagen como líder de una banda-

-¿De qué me estás hablando?-

Lucy miraba con temor esa escena, sentía miedo de que Mary la reconociera aún bajo ese disfraz, y sentía también miedo por Natsu ya que esa mirada que le lanzaba a Mary solo podía significar que estaba perdiendo su paciencia con esa muchacha, lo cual no podía ser bueno ya que si causaba un acto imprudente podría llegar a hacer que los despidieran.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? Estas con la fea y pitufa amiga de esa rubia estúpida, además que le dedicaste esta noche a la horrenda y gorda chica que parece Chucky ¡En vez de a mí! ¿Y quién es esa chica con el pelo verde vómito? ¡Eso está pasado de moda! Me da asco de solo verla vámonos de aquí mi cielo-

Natsu apretó los puños con furia al escuchar el veneno de Mary al igual que Gajeel al escuchar cómo se expresaba de su enana, como detestaban no poder hacer nada ante ello, pero si tan solo los dejaran ponerla en su lugar como alguna vez Lucy hizo se sentirían mucho mejor.

Por otra parte Lucy al escuchar la ofensa a sus amigas no pudo contenerse, de todas formas ella ya estaba vetada.

-¡Usted es la famosa Mary Dreyar! O por favor señorita déjenos escuchar su hermosa voz y deléitenos con una canción- alzó la voz con fingida emoción Lucy.

-Vaya, serás fea y estas pasada de moda pero tienes buen gusto mujer, está bien lo que uno hace por sus fans- y se fue caminado al escenario, justo cuando llego paro el espectáculo que ya estaba por terminar haciendo que las chicas no lograran ver nada por el apagón de luces y música y se quedaran confundidas dentro de la gran piscina que estaba al fondo del escenario.

-Buenas noches Magnolia, como sabrán soy Mary Dreyar su tan amada estrella de rock y esta noche los volveré a impresionar con mi talento- habló orgullosa la chica, haciendo que la banda se reuniera para ir a acompañarla en lo instrumental.

Natsu observo confuso a Lucy que tenía una mirada determinada en su rostro así que antes de irse al martirio sobre el escenario le pregunto a la chica que era lo que tramaba al alentar a Mary a salir a cantar.

-Confía en mi Natsu, necesito que hagan algo por mí, diles esto a los muchachos ¿vale?, esta noche Mary aprenderá a no meterse con Fairy Tail.-

El Dragneel observaba con emoción a su amiga mientras la escuchaba atentamente, luego de haber recibido las instrucciones fue corriendo a explicarles todo a su banda y todos asintieron con gran felicidad ante lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Bien chicos pueden empezar- dio la orden la castaña.

Pero contra todo pronóstico los acordes de la batería que sonaron no eran los de la canción que la Dreyar pidió, estaba por ir a reclamar cuando una voz que venía desde el público comenzó a sonar.

 **Na na na nan a na da**

 **Na da na da na da na**

 **Na na na na na na da**

 **Na da na da na da**

Era la muchacha de pelo verde que recién le pidió a Mary que cantara. Un reflector la enfoco haciendo que todos voltearan a ver su apariencia tan desaliñada con ese vestido bomboso y su cabello corto, en un rápido movimiento la chica cogió la tela del vestido y lo rasgó con un cuchillo haciendo que gran parte del atuendo quedara destrozando, pero dando una muy buena visión de sus largas piernas con un par de tacones bajos color blanco.

 **I guess I just lost my husband**

 **I don't know where he went**

 **So I'm gonna trick my money**

 **I'm not gonna pay his rent**

Arrojó el suéter que cubría sus hombros al suelo y luego se quitó la tan horrenda peluca color verde dejando su largo cabello rubio suelto. Lucy volvía a hacer su aparición para disgusto y furia de la Dreyar.

 **I got a brand new attitude**

 **And I'm gonna wear it tonight**

 **I'm gonna get in trouble**

 **I want to start a fight**

La rubia comenzó a caminar sobre la mesa para luego de un salto bajar al suelo y caminar directo al escenario donde Mary la observaba con ira en sus ojos, al ver su rostro Lucy no pudo aguantar la sonrisa socarrona que le dedicaba a esa horrenda bruja.

 **Na nan a na da na da**

 **I want to start a fight**

 **Na da na da na na da**

 **I want to start a fight**

Luego se impulsó con sus brazos y tomo asiento en el escenario cantando hacía el público que no hacía más que aplaudir y silbar a la despampanante rubia en la que se había transformado aquella chica desaliñada.

 **So, so what, I'm still a rock star**

 **I got my rock moves and I don't need you**

 **And guess what, I'm having more fun**

 **And now that we're done**

 **I'm gonna show you tonight**

 **I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool**

 **So, so what, I am a rock star**

 **I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight**

Se puso de pie y encaró a la más cruel de todas las personas que había conocido en su vida y le cantó en la cara para demostrarle que con sus amigos nadie se metía. Pero justo cuando le dio la espalda escucho como esa bruja llamaba a los guardias.

 **-Check my flow, oh-**

 **The waiter just took my table**

 **And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit)**

 **I guess I'll go sit with drum boy**

 **At least he'll knows how to hit**

 **What if this song's on the radio?**

 **Somebody's gonna die**

Como alma que lleva el diablo y sintiendo mucha adrenalina en su cuerpo, Lucy comenzó a correr alrededor del escenario evadiendo a los guardias tratando de mantener y coordinar su respiración con la canción y justo como hace unas semanas había pasado, los chicos volvían a ayudarla noqueando a algunos gigantones con sus instrumentos mientras la rubia corría.

 **I'm gonna get in trouble**

 **My ex will start a fight**

 **Na na da na na na da**

 **He's gonna start a fight**

 **Na na da na na na da**

 **Rocking I'm getting a fight**

El público vitoreaba con emoción creyendo que eso era parte del espectáculo pero la rubia solo atinaba a saltar de mesa en mesa buscando un sitio seguro para escapar.

 **So, so what, I'm still a rock star**

 **I got my rock moves and I don't need you**

 **And guess what, I'm having more fun**

 **And now that we're done**

 **I'm gonna show you tonight**

Viendo la oportunidad cuando Natsu saltó al público para detener a un par de guaruras, Lucy saltó a la barra donde estaba Cana lanzando licor en el suelo para que se resbalaran los que lo pisaran. Lucy corrió por encima de la barra hasta toparse con el mismo mastodonte que Gray había golpeado con su bajo la primera vez que la persiguieron.

 **I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool**

 **So, so what, I am a rock star**

 **I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight**

De pronto escuchó como Natsu gritaba su nombre y al girar lo vio a su espalda con los brazos extendidos. No lo dudo ni por un segundo y saltó confiando plenamente a que su mejor amigo la cogiera en pleno vuelo.

 **You weren't there, you never were**

 **You want it all but that's not fair**

 **I gave you life, I gave my all**

 **You we're in there, you let me fall**

Y tal como lo sospecho Natsu nunca la dejaría caer.

 **So, so what, I'm still a rock star**

 **I got my rock moves and I don't need you**

 **And guess what, I'm having more fun**

 **And now that we're done**

Natsu corrió con Lucy en brazos volviendo a sentir la misma sensación de adrenalina a travesar su cuerpo como la primera vez que la conoció. Lucy era increíble y desde que llegó a su vida no podía evitar pensar que era como si hubiera encontrado algo más además de la música que lo hacía sentir vivo. Y la sensación era fantástica.

 **I'm gonna show you tonight**

 **I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool**

 **So, so what, I am a rock star**

 **I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight**

Subía sin esfuerzo por las escaleras del escenario para evitar al mastodonte que los seguía pero no contaba con que frente a ellos estaba Mary con los últimos dos guardias atrás de ella.

 **No, no, I don't want you tonight**

 **You we're in there.**

 **I'm gonna show you tonight**

El muchacho bajo con cuidado a su rubia amiga al suelo para evitar chocar con unos grandes hombres que los miraban con odio al ver lo que hacían con sus compañeros, pero Lucy seguía cantando como si nada. Vaya que la admiraba.

 **I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool**

 **So, so what, I am a rock star**

 **I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight**

Con mucho desafío en su mirada Lucy canto a todo pulmón la última estrofa justo en la cara de Mary que solo logró que ésta tratara de alcanzar su rostro para golpearla, pero los guardias la tranquilizaron justo a tiempo y Natsu se interpuso entre ella y las tres personas que la querían.

-No pienso hacer ninguna escena que comprometa a nadie, si lo que quieren es sacarme me iré yo misma-

Lucy ya estaba tratando de caminar a la salida pasando a través de los guardias ante la mirada incrédula de Natsu y la irritada de Mary, cuando esta la tomo con fuerza del brazo y arrojo a los brazos de los guardias.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? Yo misma puedo largarme así que ¡Suéltame!-

-Tú no irás a ningún lado más que a la cárcel estúpida rubia, ahora mismo iremos a la oficina de mi padre para que presente cargos, ¡Llévensela!-

Mientras los guardias de Mary arrastraban a la rubia a la oficina de Iván Dreyar Natsu corrió tras ellos antes de ser detenido por una furiosa y empalagosa castaña.

-Oh Natsu amor mío, como me gustaría que no te hubieras entrometido pero ¿sabes? puedo hacer como que no vi nada si te conviertes en mi novio y me das un beso ¿Qué te parece?-

El Dragneel ni siquiera se molestó en responder ante esa propuesta. Simplemente se soltó del agarre de la Dreyar con notable molestia y corrió tras los guardias que tenían a Lucy en la oficina de Iván.

* * *

Lucy Heartphilia pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan intimidada como en ese preciso momento. Recordaba una sensación parecida como cuando su padre la regañaba por jugar en la mansión o salir sin su permiso para hacer alguna travesura que lo hacían estallar de rabia. Cada vez que la rubia hacía algo así su padre la miraba con reproche y la hacía sentir peor que escoria. Eso hasta que poco antes de morir Jude Heartphilia se diera cuenta del error que cometió y tratara de retribuir a su hija todo el sufrimiento por lo que la hiso pasar. Ahora mismo sentía unos nervios que le hacían tener los vellos de su nuca erizados y la hacían sudar con temor a que la castaña cumpliera lo que había dicho de la cárcel.

-Entonces estas de vuelta ¿no niñata?, aunque no recuerdo que tus ojos fueran claros-

-Son lentes de contacto y con su permiso quisiera apelar por lo sucedido allá afuera-

-Ya me han dicho que sucedió, y el mismo escándalo que montaste para poner en ridículo a mi hija merece tener un castigo más grave que la cárcel- el hombre detrás del escritorio le mostró una mirada lasciva.

-¿De qué está hablando?- preguntó la chica con temor.

-Me he enterado que eres una chica que vive sola y estudia su segundo año en la universidad de Magnolia, me parece que es literatura o lingüística ¿Cuál era muchacha? Oh claro, además tienes un pequeño perro llamado Plue y conoces a dos de mis ex empleadas Erza Scarlett y Levy Mcgarden, últimamente has salido mucho con varios miembros de Fairy Tail aunque en especial con ese chico Natsu, dime ¿Alguien además de ellos sabe sobre ti? Es como si no existieras chica, toda tu documentación es falsa, como si quisieras ocultar tu propia identidad dime ¿Quién eres?-

La mirada de terror que reflejaban los ojos de Lucy decía muchas cosas ¿Cómo sabía aquel hombre todo eso? ¿Qué tan lejos ha investigado sobre ella? Y lo más importante ¿Sabía que ella era Lucy Heartphilia?

-Bien, tu rostro es muy expresivo muchacha, esto es lo que haremos contigo, ya que me es fácil desaparecerte y manipular a mis empleados para que no digan nada y se olviden de ti, pasaras las últimas semanas en mi casa hasta que me digas quién eres y que te trajo a Magnolia, mientras tanto tu y yo pasaremos un muy buen rato juntos, quizá invite a algunos amigos mío a probarte- le dijo mirándola con diversión mientras la rubia comenzaba a temblar de miedo.

-¡Usted no puede hacer esto! ¡Alguien notará mi ausencia! Natsu….-

-Esos chicos no dirán nada, con el poder que tengo ahora mismo y el dinero que he juntado puedo cerrar Fairy Tail para siempre y por esa misma razón ellos tendrán la boca cerrada, llévenla a mi auto y conduzcan hasta la casa, si la tocan antes que yo los despediré ¿Entendido? Yo seré el primero- Iván Dreyar tenía una mirada tan siniestra que Lucy no dudo en que todo lo que estuviera diciendo fuera verdad, entonces comenzó a gritar y a forcejear pero los guardias le cubrieron la boca a tiempo y la cargaron para arrastrarla por la puerta trasera y justo cuando llegaron ahí la chica alzó ambas piernas para cerrar la puerta y tratar de hacer algo. Pero solo consiguió que el otro guardia la cogiera de las piernas y la cargara haciendo que su ahora corto vestido se alzara revelando unas pantaletas rojas.

-Excelente vista ¿No chicos?-

Pero entonces un estruendo se escuchó alarmando a todos dentro del cuarto y cuando menos se lo esperaron un muchacho de pelo rosado entró pateando la entrada con una mirada que reflejaba solo ira en sus ojos jade.

-Tú…. Le tocas un solo pelo a Lucy y te juro que carbonizare tu estúpido trasero hasta convertirte en ceniza-

Todos observaban incrédulos al líder de "Slayer´s" mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba odio puro hacía el hombre que decía ser hijo de un gran viejo como Macarov.

En un rápido movimiento, Natsu saltó directo a los guardias que tenían bien cogida a Lucy y encesto un fuerte golpe en la cara al que tenía las piernas de Lucy en los hombros, mientras que al otro lo pateo en el estómago tan duro que tuvo que encogerse para tratar de recuperar el aire perdido en esa patada.

Lucy cayó sobre su trasero exclamando una maldición pero sintiéndose muy aliviada de que Natsu estuviera allí rescatándola.

-¡Tú maldito mocoso me las pagarás! ¡Haré que cierren Fairy Tail y tú y tus amigos se quedaran en la calle junto con mi padre para siempre!-

De pronto sintió como alguien lo jalaba del cuello de su camisa para encontrarse frente a frente con unos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo cuando parece calmado antes de desatar una fuerte tormenta eléctrica. Enfoco más la vista al reconocer ese tono natural, pudiendo observar el cabello rubio tan familiar junto con una cicatriz con forma de rayo en el ojo de lado derecho. Recordando claramente como había terminado ahí

-Laxus- masculló con odio y temor.

-Hola padre-

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Notas de la autora: Lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores, muchas gracias por leer y recuerden que cuento con sus queridos reviews para apurarme y actualizar más rápido ¡ porfis ¡ A continuación les dejo el nombre de las canciones del día de hoy:**

 **We are young de Janelle Monae**

 **Demons- Imagine Dragons**

 **So what- Pink**

 **Muchas gracias a todos y espero seguir contando con sus lecturas y reviews. Os veo a la próxima.**


	12. Fiesta de despedida

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

* * *

Capítulo 12. Fiesta de despedida

Fairy Tail conocía a la perfección la historia de la familia Dreyar. Todo había empezado con Yuri Dreyar de 26 años, un muchacho alto, guapo, rubio y fornido que había sido capaz de conocer el maravilloso sentimiento de tener y querer una familia de amigos gracias a sus compañeros, pero sobre todo gracias a la pequeña Mavis Vermilion, una huérfana rubia de ojos color verde esmeralda, con apenas 8 años de edad y un corazón enorme que sin querer unió a un grupo de personas para que fueran capaces de alcanzar un mismo sueño.

Con el paso de los años Yuri tuvo un hijo, Macarov Dreyar quien cinco años después conoció a la persona que se convertiría en la fundadora de Fairy Tail Mavis que apenas siendo una adolescente de 18 años era la persona más inteligente e independiente que había conocido nunca, por eso cuando creció y se graduó en la materia de comercio y negocios la rubia lo dejo a cargo de su amado bar.

Luego llegó Iván Dreyar, nunca supieron porque pero la sensación de plenitud o alegría que se sintió en el nacimiento de Macarov jamás llegó con Iván. Mavis Vermilion con sus ya 40 años recién cumplidos había seguido el crecimiento de ese niño en particular ya que según había dicho ella, logró ver oscuridad en su corazón.

Cuando Iván cumplió sus 20 años nunca antes Fairy Tail había pasado por tanto estremecimiento y tristeza. Mavis Vermilion había fallecido.

La fundadora de Fairy Tail tenía 60 años cuando un infarto la hizo colapsar dentro de su propia casa, cuando llegaron a socorrerla la antes rubia se encontraba inconsciente debajo de las escaleras indicando de esta forma su inminente caída, Macarov y Porliyusica la trasladaron hacia el hospital rápidamente pero después que la internaran no logró pasar la noche. Todo Fairy Tail se enteró al día siguiente de la terrible noticia.

Doce años después el bar conoció a la que sería su nueva generación con el nacimiento de una nueva esperanza. Laxus Dreyar hijo de Iván Dreyar y orgullo de Macarov fue el chico que hiso que el verdadero Fairy Tail resurgiera aunque con él también llegó la contraparte como el ying y el yang, Mary Dreyar ocho años menor que él.

Si, la historia de Fairy Tail fue contada de generación en generación y aun con el paso de los años todos sabían que la actual sería la que enfrentaría más batallas ya que Mavis Vermilion había pronosticado una guerra que se avecinaba, por esa misma razón las piezas debían ser elegidas y posicionadas cuidadosamente. Ya que sin querer convocar ni declarar nada, Mavis Vermilion había empezado una guerra que ya había durado más de 60 años. Y estaba por ser concluida.

-Hola padre-

Habían pasado ya 28 años después de eso, Macarov era un orgulloso abuelo de 87 años que seguía a cargo de Fairy Tail hasta que su próximo sucesor estuviera preparado, lo cual sentía que ya faltaba muy poco. Cuando Iván vio la profunda furia de esos ojos azules supo que ya era tiempo de enfrentarse al destino. Y con ello a la reencarnación de Fairy Tail.

-Hijo mío, cuanto tiempo- saludo nervioso el hombre a su hijo.

-Lo mismo digo, Natsu ¿Esta es la muchacha de la que me hablaste allá afuera?- dijo el rubio sin apartar la mirada ni el agarre de su padre.

-Sí, ella es Lucy y no dejare que nadie le toque un solo cabello ¿Estamos claros Laxus?- dijo el joven pelirosa sin apartarse de lado de la Heartphilia.

-Por eso no tienes que preocuparte, ahora padre creo que tenemos unos asuntos pendientes, y ya que Natsu nos hiso el favor de derrotar a tus guardias esto será más sencillo.- luego empujo a su padre al respaldo de la silla con fuerza y el tomo asiento frente a él.

-Llevo unos días en Magnolia y no me imagine que hubieras llegado tan lejos con el trabajo que mi abuelo te encargo, no solo has desecho las políticas de Fairy Tail y robado dinero de las ganancias para usarlo para tus propias necesidades, has explotado a los que tu llamas "empleados" cuando sabes perfectamente que ellos no lo son. Son parte de la familia. Una familia a la que te has negado a pertenecer y por ende jamás pertenecerás- las palabras que el Dreyar menor escupía parecían navajas afiladas con un solo objetivo.

-Tú no sabes nada de lo que ha pasado aquí, además ¿No deberías estar cuidando a mi padre? ¿Qué diría ahora el gran y orgulloso abuelo de su tan fiable nieto? Esa chica ha violado las reglas y por lo tanto merece ser castigada- Iván dejo sus nervios de lado para devolver el ataque verbal.

-El anciano estará bien es fuerte, además no creo que el secuestro sea un castigo que deba acatarse-

-No cambies los hechos, yo no iba a secuestrar a nadie solo quería sacarla de aquí y darle un aventón en mi coche a su casa mi personal puede corroborar esa historia- sonrió con orgullo el padre de Laxus.

-¡Escuchamos todas las porquerías que dijiste que querías hacerle a Lucy! ¡Fue por eso que lance esa bocina contra tus estúpidos guardias y entramos por la fuerza maldito!- Natsu estaba furioso, tuvo que recorrer a la fuerza bruta en cuanto escucho a ese pervertido hablar sobre lo que quería hacer con su amiga. Por suerte encontró a Laxus camino a las escaleras y aun estando confundido por su estadía en Magnolia no dudo en relatar rápidamente los acontecimientos que estaban transcurriendo en ese instante en la oficina del viejo.

-Así que ese fue el ruido que escuche hace unos momentos, Natsu Dragneel puedo despedirte por daño a la propiedad y Laxus volviendo al tema del anciano. Esto es lo que haremos- todo rastro de nerviosismo se evaporó para dar paso a la misma sonrisa siniestra que Lucy había visto hace apenas unos minutos, el hombre se recargo en el respaldo de su sillón y junto ambas manos en una seña de autoconfianza, luego marcó un número y espero a que respondieran.

\- ¿Piensas enserio que el decrépito de mi padre está a salvo allá solo? Según mis fuentes ahora mismo está en Milán.-

Al tercer timbrazo se pudo escuchar como alguien respondía el teléfono pero Iván fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Tienes en la mira al objetivo?- su sonrisa macabra se ensancho.

-Objetivo localizado, listo para disparar. Confirmación de objetivo Macarov Dreyar. Hombre de aproximadamente 1.35, calvo, barba blanca, ojos azul oscuro y traje formal con el símbolo de Fairy Tail. Esperando para abrir fuego.-

Natsu y Lucy abrieron los ojos con sorpresa ante aquello, ese bastardo estaba planeando asesinar a su propio padre ¿Ese había sido su objetivo desde el principio? No estaban seguros, pero si algo había logrado ese hombre era tomarlos con la guardia baja. El líder de "Slayer´s" estaba preso ante el pánico viendo como Laxus seguía sentado sin decir una palabra viendo a su padre con el mismo porte con el que había entrado, parecía sereno, como si la situación no fuese lo suficientemente delicada.

-Esto es lo que haremos, ninguno de ustedes dos dirá nada de lo que hoy ha pasado aquí en esta sala. Me han hecho tirar mi último comodín de la baraja por lo que si alguno de mis pedidos no se cumple me veré obligado a matar al viejo, tu rubia vendrás conmigo en este instante y ustedes dos saldrán de aquí y fingirán que nada paso- Natsu solo pudo abrazar a Lucy a si mismo con fuerza.

-Mañana mismo me encargaré de borrar a esta chica altanera del mapa y se quedara conmigo para mi diversión, así que en este mismo instante cierren Fairy Tail y si detecto cualquier movimiento yo…- pero una risa seca lo interrumpió.

-Tú no harás otra cosa que ir tras las rejas viejo- Laxus había parado el discurso de su padre en el momento en que comenzó a exigir que se cumplieran sus demandas.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó con temor ya que no se esperaba esa reacción de su hijo-

-Dispara-

-¿Perdón?- dijo incrédulo Iván.

-Qué dispares he dicho-

-¡Laxus estas demente!- gritó eufórico el pelirosa.

-¡Dispara ya!- demando con más fuerza el rubio.

\- ¡No lo hagas! ¡Detente Laxus!-

-¡Abran fuego!-

-¡No!-

Un disparo se escuchó a través de la línea telefónica.

La oficina en la que se desarrollaba la discusión se sumió en un silencio sepulcral después de aquello. Ni las respiraciones se escuchaban ya que todos habían dejado de respirar.

El primero en reaccionar fue el Dragneel quien saltó enfurecido de lado de una Lucy paralizada por el miedo para localizarse frente a Laxus, pero este fue más rápido y lo detuvo con una llave que lo dejaba de cara al escritorio y los brazos detrás de su espalda.

-Acabas de darme las pruebas que necesitaba, Jellal, Erza, pueden pasar-

-¿Qué es…-

Al instante un hombre de cabellera azulada y tatuaje en el rostro entró junto a una pelirroja a la oficina, quienes al ver todo el desastre se limitaron a hablar y explicar la situación.

-Iván Dreyar, quedas arrestado bajo los cargos de secuestro, lavado de dinero, intento de asesinato, extorsión y cooperación con ciertos miembros de la mafia, eso mientras nuestra agencia encuentra más cargos para mantenerte tras las rejas- el hombre de pelo azulado mejor conocido como Jellal esposo al padre de Laxus mientras le leía las declaraciones.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡No tienen pruebas!-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Qué le están haciendo a mi papi?- Mary había ido a ver la situación con la rubia que tanto odiaba luego de ver como su adorado Natsu y su hermano entraban haciendo un desastre y golpeando a los guardias.

-Cierra la boca Mary si no quieres que te arrestemos por cómplice, Iván, cuando entre a Fairy Tail puse una grabadora bajo tu asiento, la misma que ha estado y será utilizada como prueba de todos tus crímenes ante el jurado- Erza lucía firme ante la castaña que solo había aparecido para agregar más conflicto a la situación. Luego arrancó de debajo de la silla de piel la grabadora que había sido colocada estratégicamente para que no fuera a distorsionarse o perderse información valiosa.

Al ser amenazada, Mary huyó del lugar prefiriendo hacerse cargo de la situación desde lejos como una cobarde, no sin antes dirigir una mirada venenosa a Lucy quien se dio cuenta de ello pero prefirió guardar silencio antes de agregar más leña al fuego.

-¡Están locos si piensan que iré a la cárcel! ¡Saldré en unos cuantos días y ustedes han perdido algo que aprecian mucho! ¡Ese anciano está muerto! ¡JAJAJAJA!-

Ante esto Natsu apretó los puños y los dientes con fuerza, moviéndose de un lado a otro para tratar de zafarse de Laxus.

-Tranquilízate Dragneel, escucha antes de actuar-

¿Qué querría decir con eso?

-Gildarts soy Laxus ¿Cómo va todo?- el rubio puso una mano en la oreja mostrando el pequeño auricular que tenía puesto.

Natsu abrió los ojos y volteo a ver con esperanza a Laxus ¡Era Gildarts!

-¡Yooo Laxus! Tal como dijiste Macarov fue objeto de línea de fuego, pero localicé al francotirador, no fue nada difícil tomando en cuenta que la única dirección donde podían atacar era visible. El viejo está perfectamente y ha terminado su conferencia ¿Deseas hablar con él?-

-Como siempre eficaz y oportuno viejo, hablaré con el después, dile que le mandamos saludos y cuídense, no creo que haya sido el único asesino que mando mi padre-

-Entendido Laxus, cambio y fuera-

El Dreyar apagó su comunicador y procedió a soltar las manos de Natsu, al hacerlo Lucy fue corriendo a ver como se encontraban todos en lo que Jellal sacaba a la fuerza a Iván por la salida de emergencia para no hacer ningún escándalo dentro del bar.

-El viejo está bien ¿Verdad?- dijo con admiración el Dragneel.

-Si lo está, cuando recién llegue a Magnolia note que me estaban siguiendo así que intuí lo peor y contacte con Gildarts para avisar la situación, desde que Titania nos convocó vi la oportunidad para desenmascarar a mi padre y proteger a Fairy Tail pero jamás creí que la situación fuera de este modo, estoy agradecido contigo y tu banda Natsu, por haber cuidado y soportado a mi padre y hermana durante estos meses en los que el viejo y yo hemos estado afuera, les prometo que todo cambiara a partir de ahora-

-Laxus tomará el lugar del maestro en lo que Macarov regresa, lo que será pronto ya que su viaje ha terminado y estará de vuelta dentro de dos semanas- Erza parecía hablar con emoción y orgullo en su voz, por fin Fairy Tail era libre.

Pero ante todo esto, el más afectado Natsu Dragneel solo mantenía la mirada gacha y parecía temblar, ante esto Lucy se preocupó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Natsu pero al instante el Dragneel la cogió por la cintura con ambas manos para atraerla hacía sí mismo y darle un gran abrazo.

-¡Lo hicimos Lucy! ¡Somos libres! – gritaba eufórico el pelirosa mientras daba vueltas a la chica en círculos, provocando que por la intensidad del movimiento la chica enredara sus brazos con fuerza alrededor del cuello del chico.

Ambos reían con júbilo mientras eran observados por Erza y Laxus quienes aún estaban dentro de la habitación en lo que Jellal se llevaba a Iván a la policía. No estaban preocupados ya que tenían suficientes pruebas para hundirlo y con la ayuda de Meredy podrían desencriptar los archivos ocultos de Iván y así meterlo por siempre tras las rejas. Sí, todo parecía estar volviendo a la normalidad.

Minutos después del conflicto dentro de las oficinas directivas Natsu, Lucy y Erza procedieron a bajar y aclarar todo ante "The Slayer´s" y el personal de Fairy Tail pero debido a que aún no cerraban el lugar tuvieron que improvisar la noticia al estilo Natsu Dragneel.

-¡Buenas noches Fairy Tail! ¡Esta noche tenemos doble razón para celebrar y es que el gerente del lugar Iván-demonio Dreyar ha sido despedido!-

Ante esto todo el público se quedó en silencio con una gota enorme de sudor mientras todas las hadas celebraban alzando sus tarros y vitoreando.

-¡Pero esto no hubiera sido posible sin un par de personas especiales! ¡Queremos agradecer enormemente a Erza Scarlett, Jellal Fernandez, Laxus Dreyar y a la más reciente miembro de Fairy Tail! ¡Lucy!-

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y menos aún el rubor en las mejillas de la rubia cuando Natsu mencionó su nombre por el micrófono, vaya que estaba avergonzada, ¡Ella no había hecho nada!

-Luce, desde que llegaste supe que cambiarias a Fairy Tail ¡Eres un milagro y estoy encendido!-

Entonces Gajeel comenzó a chocar las batacas con fuerza, luego Natsu se le unió rasgando con fuerza las cuerdas de su guitarra eléctrica justo cuando Redfox entraba con la batería. Un ritmo pegajoso como Rock comenzó a sonar dando justamente un ritmo que hacía a todos aplaudir y golpear las mesas con sus tarros para unirse al coro.

 **I was chasing down the days of fear**

 **Chasing down a dream before it disappeared**

 **I was aching to be somewhere near,**

 **Your voice was all I heard**

¡Lo supo desde el principio! Desde que Lucy llegó a Fairy Tail supo que algo cambiaria. No sabía exactamente qué pero quién diría que esa rubia provocaría un cambio tan drástico con esa maravillosa voz.

 **I was shaking from a storm in me,**

 **Haunted by the spectres that we had to see**

 **Yeah I wanted to be the melody,**

 **Above the noise, above the hurt.**

Ya habían pasado casi tres meses desde que ese demonio y su hija la bruja se habían apoderado de Fairy Tail y Natsu se sentía cada vez más débil. Toda la impotencia que sentía cuando ellos abusaban de su familia fue transformándose en un oscuro espectro del que se había acostumbrado a huir.

 **I was young**

 **Not dumb**

 **Just wishing to be blinded**

 **By you**

 **Brand new**

 **And we were pilgrims on our way**

Y luego llego ella, resplandeciendo y trayendo a la vida lo que él creía que ya estaba muerto. Esperanza.

 **I woke up at the moment when the miracle occurred**

 **Heard a song that made some sense out of the world**

 **Everything I ever lost, now has been returned**

 **In the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard.**

¡Gracias a Dios por ese rubio milagro! ¡Esa maravillosa voz que lo trajo a la realidad!

 **We got language so we can't communicate**

 **Religion so I can love and hate**

 **Music so I can exaggerate my pain, and give it a name**

Lucy estaba sobre el escenario medio oculta para que el público no la viera. Pero había una persona especial que no había apartado su mirada jade de la de ella desde que comenzó a cantar. Y eso era lo que la hacía tener escalofríos.

 **I was young**

 **Not dumb**

 **Just wishing to be blinded**

 **By you**

 **Brand new**

 **And we were pilgrims on our way**

No se animaba a salir al escenario por esa profunda mirada. Lucy se sentía tan confundida y nerviosa en ese momento ¿Por qué Natsu le estaba agradeciendo si ella no había ayudado en capturar a Iván? Cualquiera fuera la excusa de Natsu para cantar tan feliz y vivaz… a Lucy le encantaba.

 **I woke up at the moment when the miracle occurred**

 **Heard a song that made some sense out of the world**

 **Everything I ever lost, now has been returned**

 **In the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard.**

Todo estaba regresando a la normalidad con excepción de un pequeño gran cambio rubio. Lucy estaba loca si pensaba que la dejaría escaparse y no unirse a Fairy Tail, sabía que el presentarla oficialmente había sido un error al no preguntarle antes y seguro se enfadaría con el luego. ¡Pero jamás dejaría que Luce se fuera!

 **We can hear you**

 **We can hear you**

 **We can hear you**

 **I woke up at the moment when the miracle occurred**

 **I get so many things I don't deserve**

 **All the stolen voices will someday be returned**

 **The most beautiful sound I'd ever heard**

De ahora en adelante cantarían juntos. Y seguramente también le enseñaría a tocar la guitarra, talvez el piano. ¡Lo que fuera que ella pidiera!

 **Your voices will be heard**

 **Your voices will be heard**

Todo el público aplaudió con emoción el renacimiento de "Slayer´s" y Fairy Tail, el cambio se sentía en el aire, la atmosfera era más liviana, menos obligada y encerrada, la esperanza que irradiaban todos los integrantes del bar era tan brillante que la contagiaban a los clientes.

Lucy hecho un vistazo a su alrededor, no más concursos mediocres ni abuso de los Dreyar, no más disfraces ni actuaciones inesperadas, no más acoso a Natsu ni miradas de odio. Su mirada se detuvo en el Dragneel quien estaba estirando su mano con intenciones de que ella la cogiera. Lo observó por unos segundos, esa mirada que irradiaba confianza y alegría rogando porque ella aceptara, su alborotada melena rosada que ahora estaba más despeinada de lo normal por el cansancio de la pelea y el esfuerzo en el escenario, su camisa abierta por el calor que mostraba esos perfectos y bien marcados abdominales, Lucy no dudo ni un segundo y con una enorme sonrisa acepto esa fuerte mano que le prometía un millón de cosas.

Cuando llegó a su lado en medio del escenario todos la voltearon a ver nuevamente. Seguía con el mismo vestido que ella misma rompió en un ataque de ira y sus hombros estaban descubiertos mostrando un ligero escote que no era nada escandaloso pero aun así se sentía expuesta.

Natsu notó su nerviosismo entonces hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y junto los labios para silbar una melodía en el micrófono. Al momento sus compañeros la reconocieron y entraron con los instrumentos. Si quería que Lucy cantara tendría que animarla y guiarla.

 **Oh!**

 **Just shoot for the stars**

 **If it feels right**

 **Then aim for my heart**

 **If you feel like**

 **And take me away**

 **Make it okay**

 **I swear I'll behave**

Natsu comenzó a bailar alrededor de Lucy, como si esa fuera su intención desde el comienzo, ya que la canción era lenta dejó que Wendy improvisará con el teclado y cogió el micrófono para poder tener más movilidad.

 **You wanted control**

 **So we waited**

 **I put on a show**

 **Now I make it**

 **You said I'm a kid**

 **My ego is big**

 **I don't give a shit**

Al parecer su plan estaba funcionando porque Lucy irradió una hermosa sonrisa siguiendo cada movimiento suyo con la mirada y ya que daba vueltas alrededor de ella, la rubia tuvo que dar una vuelta sobre sí misma para lograr seguirlo. De esta forma ambos comenzaron a sincronizar sus movimientos para lograr un baile improvisado.

 **And it goes like this**

 **Take me by the tongue**

 **And I'll know you**

 **Kiss me 'til you're drunk**

 **And I'll show you all**

 **All the moves like jagger**

 **I've got the moves like jagger**

 **I've got the moves like jagger**

No necesitaron de mucho tiempo para acoplarse a los movimientos del otro. Eso era otra cosa que le fascinaba de Lucy. Era como si se pertenecieran.

 **I don't need to try to control you**

 **Look into my eyes** **and I'll own you**

 **With them moves like jagger**

 **I've got the moves like jagger**

 **I've got the moves like jagger**

Natsu acercó su rostro al de Lucy para cantar frente a frente. Como adoraba hacer eso, y la reacción de Lucy le decía que a ella no le molestaba para nada.

 **Maybe it's hard**

 **When you feel like**

 **You're broken and scarred**

 **Nothing feels right**

 **But when you're with me**

 **I'll make you believe**

 **That I've got the key**

Todo el público se levantó a bailar aún sin dejar de ver al escenario con el pelirosa y la rubia mostrando su talento, aunque aún no escuchaban cantar a Lucy todos esperaban con ansias la estrofa donde ella entraría.

 **Oh!**

 **So get in the car**

 **We can ride it**

 **Wherever you want**

 **Get inside it**

 **And you want to steer**

 **But I'm shifting gears**

 **I'll take it from here**

En la barra Mira estaba hablando con Erza acerca de los detalles de la nueva gerencia y el caso de Iván mientras observaban con diversión el espectáculo que ambos chicos estaban dando, ambas muchachas se miraban cómplices de una travesura que estaban a punto de realizar.

 **And it goes like this**

 **Take me by the tongue**

 **And I'll know you**

 **Kiss me 'til you're drunk**

 **And I'll show you all**

 **All the moves like jagger**

 **I've got the moves like jagger**

 **I've got the moves like jagger**

Lucy se sentía demasiado bien, todo rastro de nerviosismo se había ido de su cuerpo y ahora todo lo que sentía eran esas cosquillas tan peculiares que aparecían cuando estaba a lado de Natsu, siempre que cantaban o bailaban juntos aparecía esa sensación.

 **I don't need to try to control you**

 **Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

 **With them moves like jagger**

 **I've got the moves like jagger**

 **I've got the moves like jagger**

Y pensó aprovecharla. En cuanto Natsu acabo su estrofa Lucy le arrebato el micrófono de la mano y comenzó a cantar lento y suave, como si le estuviera cantando a un bebé.

 **(Lucy)**

 **You wanna know**

 **How to make me smile**

 **Take control**

 **Own me just for the night**

 **And if I share my secret**

 **You're gonna have to keep it**

 **Nobody else can see this**

Luego comenzó a alzar su tono, de poco en poco transformó ese tono pequeño y suave en uno fuerte y grave. Natsu seguía sorprendiéndose de cuan alto podía llegar la voz de Lucy y se quedó con los ojos abiertos.

 **So watch and learn**

 **I won't show you twice**

 **Head to toe**

 **Oooh baby rub me right**

 **But if I share my secret**

 **You're gonna have to keep it**

 **Nobody else can see this**

 **¡Eh Eh Eh Hey!**

Luego comenzó a caminar con el pelirosa para que ambos pudieran utilizar el micrófono, sus voces se completaban, se mezclaban y creaban una fuerte explosión de canto que al público le fascinaba.

 **(Natsy y Lucy)**

 **And it goes like this**

 **Take me by the tongue**

 **And I'll know you**

 **Kiss me 'til you're drunk**

Sus pies concordaban con los del otro.

 **(Natsu)**

 **And I'll show you all**

 **All the moves like jagger**

 **(Natsu y Lucy)**

 **I've got the moves like jagger**

 **I've got the moves like jagger**

Ambos cogieron el micrófono con sus manos provocando que quedaran fuertemente entrelazadas.

 **(Lucy)**

 **I don't need to try to control you**

 **Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

Y luego detuvieron su baile, pero Natsu no queriendo romper el contacto cogió a Lucy por la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo.

 **(Natsu y Lucy)**

 **With them moves like jagger**

 **I've got the moves like jagger**

 **I've got the moves like jagger**

Lucy respondió al contacto elevando su brazo para darle un gran abrazo como el anterior, solo que con la diferencia qua hora no estaban dando vueltas en el aire y se reían maravillados por la actuación que acababan de dar, si ambos se sentían en libertad.

-¡Bien chicos! Es momento de una pausa para que nuestros grandes músicos tomen un descanso, eso no quiere decir que la música ha terminado y debido a la celebración del día de hoy nuestra querida bar-lady ha decidido ¡Invitar todas las bebidas de la noche! ¡Siéntanse libres de festejar con nosotros! ¡Qué la música suene Gray!- Mirajane había subido para dar la pusa y anuncio oficial de la noche, luego del vitoreo se acercó a Natsu y a Lucy que lucían radiantes por la celebración y gran logro de esa noche.

-Lucy, ya puedes acercarte para ponerte tu marca de Fairy Tail ¿Dónde y de qué color la querrás?-

La Heartphilia se sorprendió por la noticia. ¿En qué momento la habían aceptado?

-No me mires así, te aceptamos desde el primer momento que nos defendiste de Mary y ganaste el concurso para Natsu, siempre serás bienvenida en nuestra familia porque ahora eres parte de ella- una dulce sonrisa se escapó de los labios de la Strauss.

-Mira-chan- lágrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos de la rubia y sintió como la sangre se le subía al rostro cuando un brazo fuerte y bronceado la rodeaba con fuerza.

-¡Yo quiero ver eso! ¡Te dije que entrarías Luce!- Y ahí estaba, no dudaba que Natsu estaría a su lado, llevaba semanas hablando sobre su marca después de todo.

-Bien, ¡Pero no quiero que veas! Te la mostraré como sorpresa-

-Moooo pero Luce..-

-Pero nada, ahora espera en una de las mesas ahora vuelvo- de nuevo con esa actitud autoritaria, Natsu no se había dado cuenta pero Lucy era la única; a excepción de Erza con sus amenazas, que podía controlarlo de tal forma. Pero aunque él no lo notará muchas personas a su alrededor si lo hacían.

Lucy no tardó mucho tiempo, sabía perfectamente donde querría su marca y de qué color así que cuando Mirajane terminó por colocarla no pudo evitar acariciarla con ternura y sonreír satisfecha. Lucy sentía que al fin estaba en su hogar.

-¡Natsu mira! ¡Ya tengo mi marca de Fairy Tail!-

Cuando el Dragneel volteo a verla sintió que su pulso se aceleraba, no pudo evitar pensar que esa sonrisa era la más brillante y hermosa de todas, la alegría que mostraba la rubia era única para él y pensó que podría pasar su vida entera tratando de mantener esa sonrisa.

-Es rosa- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar y ante aquello la rubia mostro un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Sí, me gusta el rosa-

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente mirándose a los ojos, ya era un gesto que hacían inconscientemente y mantenían para decir todo con la mirada. Irónicamente eran los únicos que no entendían ese lenguaje aunque supieran expresarlo.

* * *

En un callejón oscuro podía verse como una rata corría huyendo del ruido que los botes de basura hicieron cuando una persona los boto. Era una chica de pelo corto color castaño con puntas californianas, estaba furiosa por la forma en la que caminaba pero su tono de voz era bajo, como si temiera ser escuchada.

-Han capturado a mi padre, este no era el trato-

-Lo lamento Mary pero tu padre cabo su propia tumba, lo único que tenemos por el momento es la información que tú lograste rescatar, por eso eres invaluable. Mantente a salvo.-

-Está bien, pero esto no me agrada nada ¿Cuándo hablare con Zeref? No me malinterpretes pero solo eres un intermediario August-

-Oh, no tiene de que preocuparse señorita todo saldrá bien. Todo saldrá muy bien-

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Notas de la autora: Queridos lectores, este capítulo es para los fans del NALU, se que aún no meto nada de Gruvia pero no se preocupen tengo planeado meter a todas y cada una de mis parejas favoritas solo que espero ek momento adecuado, el cual está muy cerca, en fin estoy tan emocionada por esta saga pero veo que casi nadie deja sus tan apreciados reviews y eso me entristece por lo cual mi inspiración está desapareciendo, no deben preocuparse para quienes siguen leyendo a pesar de las circunstancias, bueno para terminar a continuación les dejo el nombre de las canciones del día de hoy:**

 **The Miracle (of Joey Ramone) – U2**

 **Moves like Jagger – Maroon five feat Christina Aguilera**

 **Muchas gracias a todos y espero seguir contando con sus lecturas y reviews. Os veo a la próxima.**


	13. Y el tiempo pasa

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

* * *

Capítulo 13. Y el tiempo pasa

Habían pasado unos meses desde que Iván Dreyar dejó el cargo como maestro de Fairy Tail, el verdadero maestro y dueño del lugar Macarov Dreyar llegó al poco tiempo agradeciendo enormemente la intervención de su nieto Laxus y disculpándose con todos sus "hijos" por la mala racha que tuvieron que vivir. Se decidió por votación unánime que Lucy Heartphilia pertenecería ahí aun si trabajaba como si no, ya que había llegado como salvavidas en una tormenta.

Estaban a principios de noviembre y daban por finalizada la gran época de terror con una gigantesca fiesta de disfraces Halloween al mero estilo de Fairy Tail con diversos shows con la participación de todos los integrantes, incluyendo a la más nueva de entre todos.

Sentía el ritmo de la batería bajo sus pies y junto a ella una serie de electrizantes punzadas atravesar su columna vertebral al ver como "The Slayer´s" terminaba con su canción para dar paso a la siguiente en la cual cantaría ella, Lucy Heartphilia.

El traje que llevaba dejaba ver el par de gotas perladas que la atravesaban y recorrían su cuerpo en una silenciosa caricia.

Nunca había estado antes en una fiesta de Halloween pero el pequeño disfraz (demasiado atrevido para su gusto) que Mira la había obligado a llevar puesto en la presentación de esa noche, hizo que todo el nerviosismo pasara a vergüenza total cuando camino al centro del escenario y volteo a ver al público vestida de esa forma.

Como toda buena universitaria que quiere estar al día en cuanto a moda se refiere, la rubia sabía a la perfección que los disfraces sensuales para señoritas estaban muy de moda, pero jamás creyó que Mira la obligaría a usar alguno como el que llevaba puesto.

El conjunto consistía en un vestido strapless corto de color rojo que terminaba antes de mostrar su trasero y un liguero negro impedía que la corta falda se alzara más de lo que debía, unos guantes largos de color negro le daban un toque demasiado sensual junto con su pequeño maquillaje basado en sombras oscuras y labios rojo cerezo que resaltaba su feminidad. El enorme sombrero negro y los tacones (que agradecía a todos los cielos que fueran bajos) igualmente rojos terminaban el conjunto de fantasía y sensualidad que mostraba la rubia a todo el público, claro la reacción de la mayoría del grupo masculino no se hizo esperar lo que provocó que cierto pelirrosa gruñera por lo bajo, conteniendo su deseo de sacar de ahí a su mejor amiga y llevársela muy lejos.

A pesar de las distracciones, la rubia decidió terminar con aquel show y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, los estimaba a todos ¡Pero Mira se había comportado como un verdadero demonio por obligarla a salir al escenario vestida así!

Dio señal a los chicos de que podían empezar a tocar y al momento que se acopló con su ritmo que salía del saxofón de Wendy, abrió la boca y comenzó a cantar.

 **Oh, he'll buy me a thorn before he buy me a rose**

 **Be covered in dust before I'm covered in gold**

 **He's trying it on, yeah, he's taking me out**

 **Say what you want but I will never be told**

 **Cause I'm in love with a monster**

Era gracioso como se desenvolvía al momento que comenzaba a cantar, luego de cantar la primera estrofa sintió como toda su vergüenza se evaporaba, tanto así que comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música, moviéndose junto a la neblina que salía del escenario, creando así un ambiente mágico y misterioso.

 **(Wendy)**

 **Friends say I'm stupid and I'm out of my mind**

 **But without you boy, I'd be bored all the time**

 **No, I don't really care for the same conversation**

 **Got everything I need, and I'd rather be chasing (chasing)**

 **Love, with a monster**

La pequeña Wendy había bajado el saxofón para acercarse a la luz del escenario y cantar junto a la rubia, al igual que su nueva amiga, la peliazul llevaba puesto un disfraz, más el de ella era de una loba que para su suerte, alcanzaba a cubrir la piel suficiente para que los lolicons pervertidos del público no llegaran a imaginar nada con la dulce Marvell.

 **(Lucy)**

 **I'm in love**

 **(Wendy)**

 **I'm in love**

 **(Lucy)**

 **I'm in love**

 **(Wendy)**

 **I'm in love**

 **(Lucy)**

 **I'm in love with a monster**

 **I'm in love**

 **(Wendy)**

 **I'm in love**

 **(Lucy)**

 **I'm in love**

 **(Wendy)**

 **I'm in love**

 **(Lucy)**

 **I'm in love with a monster**

 **¡I´m in love with a monster!**

En el momento en que el baile de Wendy y Lucy comenzó a coordinarse, detrás del escenario aparecieron algunas chicas de Fairy Tail siguiendo la coreografía vistiendo distintos disfraces, Erza era una sensual momia, Levy lucía un coordinado de top y falda gitanas y Juvia vestía un conjunto roto de secretaria que junto con el maquillaje la convertían en una sexy zombie.

 **(Lucy)**

 **Wrap me in leather before you wrap me in lace**

 **We breaking rules like we changing the game**

 **He's trying it on, and he's taking me out**

 **Say what you want but I won't ever be told**

 **Cause I'm in love with a monster**

Todos los hombres babeaban y las mujeres se encelaban ante la escena que se desarrollaba sobre sus narices, el sensual movimiento de caderas de las chicas junto con los disfraces y la armoniosa voz de las cantantes hacían del espectáculo algo maravilloso.

 **(Wendy)**

 **My daddy told me, I should have better taste**

 **But I'd rather pay to see the look on his face**

 **No, I don't really care for the lame conversation**

 **Got everything I need, and I'd rather be chasing**

 **(Lucy)**

 **Chasing love, with a monster**

Pero no a todos los hombres los tenían contentos, si bien Natsu Dragneel disfrutaba de la música y de ver a su mejor amiga en el escenario, jamás pensó desear tanto que una canción terminara, Lucy no solo provocaba a los hombres con sus cuerpo y hermoso rostro, no, su voz hacía que la combinación fuera tentadoramente irresistible, incluso el sentía la baba escurrir y el rostro caliente por el baile de su rubia amiga. Y eso solo podía significar problemas.

 **I'm in love**

 **(Wendy)**

 **I'm in love**

 **(Lucy)**

 **I'm in love**

 **(Wendy)**

 **I'm in love**

 **(Lucy)**

 **I'm in love with a monster**

 **I'm in love**

 **(Wendy)**

 **I'm in love**

 **(Lucy)**

 **I'm in love**

 **(Wendy)**

 **I'm in love**

 **(Lucy)**

 **I'm in love with a monster**

 **¡I'm in love with a monster!**

Aunque no era el único, de reojo lograba ver como distintos individuos rechinaban los dientes, aunque no sabía bien si por furia o por otra cosa, Gajeel se encontraba tocando la batería de una forma bastante salvaje viendo fijamente a la pequeña gitana y estaba casi seguro que la extraña mirada de Gray se dirigía a cierta muerta viviente.

 **Sweeter you try, they don't get love from it**

 **Ain't worth a dime cause I just don't get enough from it**

 **(Wendy)**

 **Leave it to me, don't you see, I don't run from it**

 **(Lucy)**

 **Bitter the better, hey, hey, hey, hey**

De pronto, el escenario se ilumino súbitamente, dejando a la vista la decoración de calaveras y tumbas con un enorme holograma de un castillo embrujado que se extendía hasta el techo y los chicos de "The Slayer´s" tocando al fondo. Las chicas de pronto se formaron en una fila vertical para que lucieran todas y juntas siguieron cantando una sobre el trasero de la otra.

 **(Todas)**

 **You make me crazy, but I love it**

 **You make me crazy baby, but I love it**

 **You make me crazy, but I love it**

 **You make me crazy baby, but I love it**

 **(Lucy)**

 **I'm in love with a monster**

La brusca separación provocó que el público casi se cayera de espaldas, a pesar de eso las chicas no perdieron ni el ritmo ni la concentración. Todo el bar aplaudió ante el acto esperando el gran final.

 **Did you know**

 **(Wendy)**

 **Did you know**

 **(Lucy)**

 **Did you know**

 **(Wendy)**

 **Did you know**

 **(Lucy)**

 **Everybody loves a monster**

Cada una fue hacía un lugar en específico en medio del escenario, pero Lucy, teniendo la libertad de ser la cantante se dirigió hacia su mejor amigo pelirrosa que estaba disfrazado de Drácula.

 **Did you know**

 **(Wendy)**

 **Did you know**

 **(Lucy)**

 **Did you know**

 **(Wendy)**

 **Did you know**

 **(Lucy)**

 **Everybody loves a monster**

 **I'm in love (we're in love) with a monster**

Cuando llegó a su lado no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sorpresa que reflejaban sus ojos jade, pero sin ganas se retractarse se acercó más y lo tomo del brazo haciendo que el chico dejara de tocar la guitarra por un instante para poder bailar con el único brazo libre del pelirrosa.

 **I'm in love**

 **(Todas)**

 **I'm in love with a monster**

 **Are you in love with the monster?**

 **I'll never find another monster**

 **I Wanna know, I wanna know**

 **(Lucy)**

 **I'm in love with a monster**

El Dragneel vio eso como una oportunidad de poner a esos pervertidos en su lugar y que dejaran de comerse a Lucy con la mirada, al finalizar la canción soltó su guitarra dejándola caer sobre su hombro y cogiendo a la rubia con ambos brazos, la inclino hacía atrás un poco acercando de esta forma sus rostros casi rosando sus labios.

Para Lucy eso la hacía ponerse demasiado nerviosa, pero el tenerlo así de cerca y conociéndose como la hacían, ambos comenzaron a reír ruidosamente pegando las frentes el uno del otro.

-Luces increíble con ese atuendo Drácula, aunque creí que querías ser un temible dragón- habló la rubia cuando ambos terminaron de reír y se separaron.

-Bueno el idiota de Gajeel me robó la idea y no quería lucir como un copión, así que Drácula me pareció la mejor opción- respondió sonriente el Dragneel.

-En ese caso vamos por un par de Bloody-Mary´s vampiro, pero mantén esos colmillos alejados-

-No prometo nada brujita- dijo Natsu mostrando coqueta mente su blanca dentadura con aquellos colmillos afilados de utilería.

Luego caminaron hacía la barra bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus amigos.

-Juvia cree que a este paso su rival de amor dejara de serlo ¿No lo cree Gray-sama?- habló la zombie Loxar a su amado.

-Juvia, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Lucy no es ninguna rival?-

-Bueno, dejando eso de lado pienso que lo que Juvia quiso decir es que Lucy y Natsu se ven muy bien juntos- Erza estaba muy feliz por sus amigos.

En todo el tiempo que había pasado junto a Lucy en la universidad jamás la vio interesarse por alguien, siempre rechazaba a los chicos que se le declaraban o le pedían citas con el único pretexto de que eran demasiado "infantiles" para su gusto, quien hubiera pensado que terminaría conociendo al hombre más infantil del universo y congeniarían tan bien hasta el punto de convertirse en mejores amigos en pocos meses.

Y no solo era ella, el Dragneel era bien conocido por ser "asexual", incluso algunos dudaban seriamente acerca de sus gustos en cuanto a las mujeres y claro que era entendible ya que aun a sus 24 años, Natsu Dragneel además de jamás haber tenido una novia, nunca había puesto un interés especial por alguien del sexo femenino.

Pero en ambos lograban detectar cierto cambio, se abrieron muy rápido e incluso sentían que ya conocían aspectos de ellos que no compartían con nadie. Y eso hacía de su conexión algo mucho más profundo.

-Bueno chicos, mi turno a terminado, debo ir a casa ya que aún tengo tiempo de adelantar conclusiones para mi tesis, os veo luego-

-Adiós Erza, cuídate y saluda a Jellal de nuestra parte- comento pícara Levy.

Ante eso la pelirroja se quedó paralizada y con el rostro del color de su cabello.

Después de que Jellal encarcelara a Iván Dreyar, Erza tuvo que contarles a sus amigas acerca del plan que habían estado confabulando ambos, omitiendo los aspectos acerca de la persecución de Lucy y sobre todo ocultando la información de Álvarez. Pero si algo lograron sacarle a la chica fue que ahora mismo estaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo que el líder de Crime Sorciere, lo cual era pésimo para su frecuencia cardiaca.

-N…no…nos vemos luego Levy- y se fue corriendo a toda prisa para cambiar su uniforme y llegar a su departamento, esa Levy sí que sabía fastidiarla cuando quería.

-Yo creo que también deberíamos irnos enana, olvide darle de comer a Lily y seguramente estará muriéndose de hambre-

-¿Otra vez? Gajeel te he dicho un millón de veces que su comida esta sobre la nevera, pobre Lily, hoy dormirá con nosotros-

-Tsk tú lo consientes demasiado-

-Y tú muy poco-

-Gajeel-nii está muy feliz y cambiado también, Juvia piensa que vivir con Levy-san le hace bien-

-Tienes razón Juvia, solo falta el molesto del volcán parlante-

-Y nosotros Gray-sama-

El pelinegro no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse y voltear a ver a otro lado, evitando de esa forma la mirada ensoñadora que le dedicaban aquellos preciosos y enormes ojos azules.

* * *

-Ya llegue-

Erza Scarlett ya estaba acostumbrándose a decir aquellas palabras aunque nunca las hubiera pronunciado antes.

-Bienvenida, estaba revisando nuevos documentos que me llegaron de la agencia pero vi el adelanto de tu tesis y me entretuve, va fantástica por cierto- el hombre que la saludaba cada noche desde hace unos meses se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala con su laptop sobre las piernas y sus lentes de lectura, como ya era tarde el hombre vestía su pijama que consistía un sencillo pantalón azul holgado y una camiseta blanca sin mangas.

-Gracias Jellal, ¿Ya cenaste algo? Traje un poco del pastel de fresa de Mira, ¿Gustas un poco?-

-Sería fantástico, muchas gracias-

La chica fue a la cocina y coloco la caja mediana en la mesa, luego procedió a ir por dos platos pequeños y dos cucharas. Se sentía como una típica ama de casa, adoraba pasar el rato así con Jellal, sin preocupaciones ni trabajo pendiente, solo ellos dos disfrutando su mutua compañía. Cortó dos rebanadas de mismo tamaño y las coloco en los platos junto con sus respectivas cucharas y sirvió dos tazas de té. Lo junto todo en una mesilla portátil y lo llevo a la sala donde se encontraba Jellal.

-Aquí tienes, debe estar delicioso Mira los prepara a diario y guarda los más frescos para mí- decía con ojos brillantes.

Jellal no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura ante la mirada de niña pequeña de Erza, amaba cada expresión suya pero definitivamente esa era por mucho de sus favoritas. Llevó un trozo de tarta a su boca y lo probo.

\- Es delicioso- exclamó maravillado por el dulzor.

-Sí, prometo traer más seguido, no lo hacía a menudo porque terminaba comiéndomelo yo sola antes de llegar a casa- admitió con vergüenza la pelirroja.

-Está bien no tienes que preocuparte, me encanto el gesto y también el pastel- como tenía ganas de besar aquellos suaves labios que en ese momento se le antojaban mucho más que aquel pastel de fresas.

Otra vez sucedía eso, cuando Erza regresaba a su casa de trabajar en Fairy Tail o del escuela y Jellal regresaba de algún trabajo encubierto o de ver a algún informante de la agencia, ambos se encontraban en situaciones moderadamente interesantes, el silencio era reconfortarte y sus miradas se perdían la una en la otra. Jellal maldecía esas situaciones ya que cada vez que pasaba eso su autocontrol estaba casi por irse a la mierda, siempre terminaba escapando con un gran sonrojo en el rostro al momento en que se daba cuenta, pero esta vez sucedió algo distinto.

-Hoy ocurrió algo extraño cuando venía de regreso al departamento Jellal-

La mirada de Scarlett era seria, como si temiera hablar sobre aquello, pero el que se lo quisiera contar quería decir que la chica sabía que no podría ocultárselo, o peor, era algo que Erza Scarlett no podía controlar.

Jellal bajo el plato con la mitad del trozo de pastel que aún quedaba y se quedó mirando a la pelirroja esperando pacientemente a que hablara.

-Verás, hace no mucho tiempo Fairy Tail libró una batalla musical contra una banda seguidora de Álvarez, se hacían llamar Tártaros, eran fieles seguidores de Zeref, hasta el momento solo los miembros clase S de Fairy Tail sabemos quiénes eran, pero para los demás combatimos contra el verdadero Álvarez, según el maestro ese asunto era demasiado problemático para entrometernos. – decía Erza mientras tenía una mirada sombría en su rostro – hemos tenido miles de batallas musicales Jellal pero en esa lucha… la batalla se tornó verdadera, el lugar donde combatimos fue una bodega abandonada, apestaba a azufre junto con marihuana, el público salió ileso pero sufrimos algunas pérdidas, Gray perdió a su padre esa noche.

Jellal escuchaba atentamente la historia de la chica pero no entendía a que venía eso con lo que le había ocurrido esa noche. De pronto temió lo peor.

-Espera un minuto, ¿Dijiste Tártaros?, es una de las grandes mafias de Japón que están aliadas con Álvarez, no me digas que….-

-Pienso que esa banda de rock y el grupo de la mafia son los mismos- de pronto Jellal empezó a sudar frío. – Por toda la información que he leído, existen demasiadas coincidencias entre ambos, los lugares en donde han asesinado y reclutado gente son los mismos en donde la banda ha dado conciertos, los mayores seguidores de esas bandas han desaparecido misteriosamente pero sin ser catalogados como asesinados, por el contrario, han aparecido personas asesinadas que demuestran un desprecio hacia esa banda o hacía Álvarez, he aprendido muchas cosas a lo largo de mi carrera Jellal pero si algo me ha servido de entre todas ellas es saber que la coincidencia no existe.- luego lo volteo a ver directamente a los ojos.

-Esta noche alguien me siguió hasta la esquina de mi casa, logré darme cuenta antes de que me atrapara y lograra saber mi localización, lo atrape y desarme pero no lo entregue a las autoridades porque logré ver el tatuaje característico de Álvarez y ese hombre desprendía un fuerte olor a azufre y marihuana. Creo que ya están haciendo su movimiento-

Eso fue como un puñetazo en el estómago. Jellal sabía que pronto vendrían, pronto tendrían que pelear contra Spriggan 12 pero jamás creyó que enviarían peones antes, entonces ¿En qué consistía su plan? ¿Acaso querían exterminar para siempre a Fairy Tail?

-Esto no es bueno, Tártaros tiene líderes mafiosos muy fuertes y aunque no se comparan con Spriggan 12 me parece que ….. – de pronto se quedó callado, una idea tenebrosa le vino a la mente…no podía ser ¿O sí? Rápidamente se puso manos a la obra y acerco nuevamente la laptop a sus piernas y comenzó a teclear rápidamente.

-¿Recuerdas los nuevos documentos de los que te hable? Hablan acerca de los avances de la localización de Lucy Heartphilia, por lo que sabemos ella es su prioridad, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no van antes tras Lumen Histoire? ¿O por qué no han dado un solo paso para localizar también a E.N.D.? sea lo que sea, Erza si tengo razón esto va más allá que un simple conflicto entre bandas y miembros clase S, si tengo razón tendremos que acudir por ayuda, y no me refiero solamente a Fairy Tail, cualquiera que tenga habilidades nos vendría muy bien en estos momentos.-

\- Jellal, ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?-

-Escucha Erza, como sabes "Ultear" es un programa que Meredy diseño para hackear cámaras y ayudar a localizar ciertas personas, pero tiene un radio límite de 3 km alrededor de ella, por eso siempre lleva esa muñequera consigo, para acceder fácilmente por donde quiera que ella se encuentre, este programa tiene el mismo principio que Lumen Histoire pero la diferencia es que Fairy Heart es un programa hacker diseñado por Mavis Vermillion y su función es el de localizar a cualquier miembro de Fairy Tail que tenga la marca consigo, lo increíble de este programa es que no tiene ningún radio limite ¿Cierto?-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Se supone que solo los miembros de Fairy Tail…

-Se nos han adelantado, quien quiera que fuese el infiltrado, no era Iván, aunque Iván Dreyar hubiera tenido toda esta información y más, el jamás hubiera podido entregársela a nadie ya que lo arrestamos a tiempo, quizá él tenía contacto con algunos miembros de Álvarez pero alguien más tenía toda esta información y ya se las han entregado a ellos. Meredy me ha enviado todo esto esta misma mañana, eso quiere decir que ellos ya tenían esta información hace tiempo, saben demasiado acerca de Fairy Tail y Lucy ahora es parte de Fairy Tail.-

-Entonces… si lograsen robar Lumen Histoire …-

-Lograrían encontrar a Lucy-

-Jellal esto es malo. ¿Crees que ellos sepan que Lucy está ahí?, ¿Y si ya saben quién es Lucy y por eso lo están haciendo?-

-No lo creo, pienso que están caminando a ciegas con respecto a Lucy, ellos quieren Lumen Histoire para localizar a alguien más dentro de Fairy Tail la cuestión es ¿Quién? Lucy tuvo la suerte de que ningún periodista hiciera público su rostro a lo largo de los años y al parecer Jude Heartphilia se encargó de proteger su identidad escondiendo pistas falsas sobre ella. Hasta el momento hemos encontrado a 25,000 Lucy´s H. alrededor de todo el país, en el mundo deben de haber cientos pero en la ciudad de Magnolia existen 57, de entre todas ellas algunas son morenas o de piel mosqueada, otras son pelirrojas y de ojos claros, algunas tienen 6 años y otras van hasta los 92, algunas son Lucy Hernández, Lucy Hithsou, Lucy Hayasaki, ¿Me entiendes? Jude Heartphillia no solo escondió su rostro, también oculto su identidad alrededor del mundo, ni siquiera dio a conocer su verdadero nombre a la prensa desde que nació. Ellos están tanteando el terreno, tienen personas muy inteligentes de su lado Erza.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que saben de ella? Lucy registro su nombre en la universidad de Magnolia como Lucy Hale Glory y los papeles de identificación están correctos de acuerdo a su carnet, Glory era el apellido de soltera de su madre por lo tanto aunque lograsen acceder al registro de Lucy no hay manera de que sepan que es esa Lucy ¿cierto?-

-Ellos ya saben su verdadero nombre y edad, lo cual hace que de 57 mujeres descarten a más de la mitad, ahora, dentro de la misma universidad deberían de haber al menos 10 Lucy´s pero no todas son Lucy H., si ella es su prioridad en este instante y te han atacado a ti esta noche…. es porqué ya saben quién es Lucy-

-No puede ser….-

-No sabemos cuándo empezaran a hacer sus siguientes movimientos, pero si el modus operandi es como siempre, van a atacar primero a los miembros de Fairy Tail-

* * *

La luz del amanecer se colaba por las ventanas del departamento de cierta rubia peculiar que no quería despertar.

-Moooo cinco minutos más- la chica abrazó más a su dura pero cómoda almohada que parecía enredarse entre sus piernas.

-Está bien Luce, es domingo después de todo, volvamos a dormir-

-Si-

Aunque la respuesta que dio fue autómata, la rubia abrió los ojos rápidamente y alzó el rostro para verificar lo que ya sabía en cuanto escucho aquellas palabras y olió aquel particular esencia a bosque.

-¡Largo de aquí Natsu Dragneel!- luego de aquel grito se escuchó como si alguien fuera lanzado fuertemente a la pared de la habitación.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso duele Lucy!-

-¡¿Y quién coños te dio permiso de dormir conmigo en MI CAMA?!-

-Entre anoche junto con Happy, míralo el sigue dormido en tus pies-

-¿Eh?- y en efecto, el peculiar gato de color azul estaba durmiendo cómodamente en a los pies de su cama junto con Plue, su perrito blanco casero.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Esto se volverá una costumbre?-

-Mejor deja de quejarte y vamos a desayunar Lucy ¡Muero de hambre!-

-Tú solo vienes aquí por la comida ¿cierto?-

-Además me gusta mucho la vista- comentó pícaro el Dragneel.

La rubia entonces recordó que anoche había tenido mucho calor y reemplazo su pantalón holgado con camiseta por un sencillo camisón semitransparente, Cabe mencionar que la rubia durmió solo con unas mini bragas azules debajo.

-¡Pervertido!- dijo la chica mientras se lanzaba directo a la cama y se tapaba hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

-Vamos Luce, ¡Te invitaré a desayunar!- trato de quitar las cobijas pero la rubia las tenía fuertemente cogidas con ambas manos.

-No puedo, no tengo dinero Natsu, ayer pague a la casera y el maestro no me pagara hasta dentro de dos semanas-

-Pero quiero comer contigo Luce, vamos levántate- intento jalar con más fuerza.

-Si eso quieres pues desayunemos aquí, tengo harina y huevos para hacer unos panqueques- respondió con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

-¡Esa idea me gusta! ¡Iré a comprar un poco de fruta regreso en un momento!- diciendo esto el chico pelirrosa corrió por sus pantalones (porque él había dormido en calzoncillos) y salió saltando por la ventana.

-¡No hagas eso estamos en el segundo piso idiota!- le gritó la chica desde la ventana.

-¡No me tardo!- fue su única respuesta.

Ante esto la Heartphilia solo pudo atinar a sonreír con un ligero sonrojo en la cara.-Ese idiota-

Después de levantarse cambio su atuendo por uno más factible, se puso unos mini shorts que a veces usaba para salir a correr y una sudadera larga con el logotipo de Heart Crux.

Estaba preparando los ingredientes cuando se le ocurrió una idea, cogió su ipod y lo conecto al estéreo para luego subir al máximo el volumen. La música era armoniosa y pegajosa pero no había ninguna voz, la rubia comenzó a bajar las canciones de esa forma para poder practicar junto con la banda y eso le ayudaba mucho, pero ahora que no tenía que ensayar se le antojo cantar un poco sus propias canciones.

 **I, I feel good, I walk alone**

 **But then I trip upon myself and I fall**

 **I, I stand up, and then I'm okay**

 **But then you print some shit that makes me wanna scream**

Comenzó a contonear sus caderas en un baile sensual mientras juntaba todos los ingredientes que necesitaba en un bowl, hacia eso a menudo, le gustaba desenvolverse así cuando nadie la veía, incluso se atrevía a realizar movimientos demasiado atrevidos que veía en películas como "Burlesque" o "Magic Mike".

 **So do what u want, what u want with my body**

 **Do what u want, don't stop, let's party**

 **Do what u want, what u want with my body**

 **Do what u want, what u want with my body**

Pero nuevamente no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico de cabellera rosada cada vez que cantaba. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo Natsu o por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? Le fastidiaba el hecho de que burlara de ella y las bromas infantiles que hacía, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar que había algo especial en aquello.

 **Write what u want, say what u want about me**

 **If you're wonderin' know that I'm not sorry**

 **Do what u want, what u want with my body**

 **What u want with my body**

No podía evitarlo, por más que quisiera no podía evitar entregarle tanto a él, sentía la necesidad de darle todo lo que él pedía, su pasado, su amistad, su calor… ¿Y dónde quedaba su corazón?

 **U can't have my heart and u won't use my mind, but**

 **Do what u want with my body, do what u want with my body**

 **U can't stop my voice, cause u don't own my life but**

 **Do what u want with my body, do what u want with my body**

Cuando el pelirrosa entró por la ventana con una bolsa de plástico en la mano no se imaginó jamás en su vida ver algo así. Ahí estaba Lucy con un mini short y el cabello atado en un mal moño improvisado, bailando como si quisiera provocarlo ¿Provocarlo a él? ¿Para hacer qué? No lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía es que estaba desangrándose por el derrame nasal que tenía en la nariz y el enorme sonrojo en su cara. No pudo evitar acercarse a ella y cogerla por la cintura para cantar a su oído.

 **(Natsu)**

 **Early morning, longer nights**

 **Tom Ford, private flights**

 **Crazy schedule, fast life**

 **I wouldn't trade it in, 'cuz it's our life**

Lucy se sorprendió por la ronca voz que cantaba a sus espaldas y los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban, aun así siguió cantando aunque un poco más ronca que antes.

 **(Lucy)**

 **Let's slow it down**

Ya que Natsu parecía querer seguir bailando por como movía sus caderas, bajo ambas manos y las puso sobre las del muchacho, de esta forma ambos bailaban moviendo sus caderas y con las manos entrelazadas.

 **(Natsu)**

 **I could be the drink in your cup**

 **I could be the green in your blunt**

 **Your pusher man**

 **Yeah, I got what you want**

El baile hacía que su cuerpo sintiera cada vez más calor ¿O era su imaginación? Fuera lo que fuese Natsu se sentía en llamas casi literalmente.

 **(Ambos)**

 **You wanna scape**

 **All of the crazy shit**

 **(Natsu)**

 **You're the Marilyn, I'm the president**

 **I love to hear you say, girl**

Cuando Lucy no aguanto más, lo empujo con el trasero ligeramente hacía atrás, logrando que Natsu bajara la guardia y la soltara. Camino hacia adelante todavía sin olvidar el ritmo que llevaban y luego se giró a verlo.

 **Do what I want, do what I want with your body**

 **Do what I want, do what I want with your body**

 **(Ambos)**

 **Back of the club takin' shots getting' naughty**

 **No invitations it's a private party**

Como lo vio acalorado lo señalo con el dedo jugando con él haciéndole una silenciosa invitación para volverla a coger.

 **(Natsu)**

 **Do what I want, do what I want with your body**

 **Do what I want, do what I want with your body**

 **(Ambos)**

 **Yeah, we takin' these haters and we roughin' 'em up**

 **And we layin' the club like we don't give a fuck**

Y cuando estaba a punto de atraparla, Lucy se escabullo de entre sus brazos.

 **(Lucy)**

 **U can't have my heart and u won't use my mind, but**

 **Do what u want with my body, do what u want with my body**

 **U can't stop my voice, cause u don't own my life, but**

 **Do what u want with my body, do what u want with my body**

Lucy comenzó a pasar las manos sobre su cuerpo empezando por sus caderas inclinándose solo un poco, luego subió un poco la sudadera mostrando el abdomen cuando paso sus manos por ahí siguiendo por sus pechos, termino con las manos por detrás de su cabeza desenvolviendo su moño improvisado, su cabello cayó como cascada entonces. Dejando a Natsu con la boca seca.

 **Sometimes I'm scared, I suppose if you ever let me go**

 **I would fall apart, if you break my heart**

 **So just take my body and don't stop the party**

Canto con la mirada baja, como si en realidad estuviera hablando con él y no cantando.

 **U can't have my heart and u won't use my mind, but**

 **Do what u want with my body, do what u want with my body**

 **U can't stop my voice cause u don't own my life, but**

 **Do what u want with my body, do what u want with my body**

Cerró los ojos y canto más alto, logrando de esta forma una nota que le gustaba hacer explotar en su garganta. Sentía que su voz lograba atravesar paredes e incluso ciudades. Esa nota la hacía sentir fuerte.

 **Do what u want with me, what u want with my body**

 **Do what u want with me, ARTPOP, with my body**

 **Do what u want with me, what u want with my body**

 **Do what u want with me, what u want with my body, world**

Cuando abrió sus ojos vio a Natsu parado frente a ella con la respiración tan acelerada como si hubiese corrido un maratón y un gran sonrojo en su cara.

-Luce, ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó con una voz sensualmente ronca.

-¿Hablas de mi canción?- respondió atontada por su voz.

-No, habló de … no lo sé … todo- dijo algo desesperado el muchacho

-No te entiendo Natsu-

-¡Habló de por qué me siento así cantando contigo!- gritó exasperado.

-Sigo sin entenderte Natsu- la rubia comenzaba a asustarse ¿No le gustaba sentirse así? Ella sentía que había una conexión entre ellos cuando cantaban y bailaban, ¿Acaso él también la sentía pero no le gustaba? ¿Qué tenía de malo?

\- ¿Es que no lo sientes? ¡Parece una conexión! Nuestras voces parecen fusionarse y mi cuerpo no puede evitar buscar el tuyo, ¿Qué es esta sensación? ¡Me frustra no saberlo! Tskkk ahora siento mi cara caliente y creo … - _creo que me estoy enamorando de ti._ Pensó en decir, pero las palabras no salían de su boca y sintió como el rubor subía hasta sus mejillas colorando hasta las orejas.

-Natsu- fue todo lo que pudo decir la rubia. Ella se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, pero a ella no le molestaba para nada sentirse así, entonces ¿Por qué a él sí?

De pronto, escucharon el rechinido de llantas debajo del apartamento y a Happy maullar junto con Plue que ladraba fuertemente. Cuando salieron a la cocina a ver qué había sucedido, un objeto pequeño y redondo atravesó la ventana. Natsu identifico claramente que era y lo devolvió rápidamente por donde entró de una patada, y entonces estalló.

La explosión no había sido muy fuerte, de haberla recibido dentro del departamento de la rubia habría destruido la sala cuando mucho, los chicos estaban ilesos pero con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y la audición de Natsu fallaba demasiado por haber sido quien más cerca se encontró del detonante.

Lucy hizo ademán de levantarse para ir a ayudar a Natsu que estaba en el suelo sujetándose fuertemente ambas orejas, pero al momento de verla de reojo, el muchacho se lanzó hacía ella haciendo que ambos rodaran por el suelo. Justo cuando cayeron, una lluvia de balas y cristales hizo que Natsu cogiera aún más fuerte a Lucy tratando de cubrirla con su propio cuerpo de toda cualquier peligro.

-¡Happy! ¡Plue! ¡¿Dónde están?!- Lucy trató de ver a través de los hombros de Natsu hacía afuera pero no lograba ver más allá de su bufanda.

-¡Tranquila Luce! ¡Happy es inteligente y seguramente saco consigo a Plue y fueron por ayuda! ¡Sígueme tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes!-

-Pero…-

-¡Lucy escúchame! ¡No se quienes mierda sean pero no permitiré que te hagan daño! ¡Así que si no me sigues te juro que te azotare por el trasero cuando todo esto acabe!- la miro a los ojos furioso, pero esa era una furia distinta, era una furia que denotaba protección y odio a quien fuera que estuviera atacándolos.

-Está bien, ¿Qué hacemos Natsu?-

De pronto la lluvia de balas y cristales se detuvo, y entonces escucharon como abrían la puerta de la casera para ingresar al departamento del segundo piso de Lucy.

-Tenemos que correr, escucha Lucy, saldremos por la ventana del baño y escalaremos por el techo, tienes que seguirme a cada momento, prométemelo-

-Sí, hagámoslo-

Ambos estaban nerviosos y asustados, ¿Quiénes los estaban atacando y por qué?

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Notas de la autora: Queridos lectores lamento tanto mi ausencia pero la falta de reviews y visitas a mis historias me han desanimado un poco, pero no pienso abandonar la historia por respeto a los fieles seguidores de esta así que tranquilos gracias de antemano a quienes siguen fielmente este long-fic y más porque es mi primer proyecto, a continuación les dejo el nombre de las canciones del día de hoy:**

 **I´m in love with a monster- Fifth Harmony**

 **Do what u want ft. R. Kelly – Andie Case (cover)**

 **Muchas gracias a todos y espero seguir contando con sus lecturas y reviews. Os veo a la próxima.**


	14. Modus operandi

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

* * *

Capítulo 14. Modus Operandi

Un centenar de sensaciones se apoderaron de su ser tan pronto como logró enfocar la vista. Ya antes había logrado escapar en ese tipo de situaciones, incluso peores, todo lo que debía hacer era enfocar sus cuatro sentidos; vista, oído, tacto y olfato, sumando todo eso Erza y Mira decían que lograría activar un quinto sentido. Claro que jamás había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, con los cuatro sentidos bien enfocados él lograba hacer cosas extraordinarias según sus entrenadoras.

Él era uno de los candidatos más prometedores junto con Gray y Gajeel, a convertirse en miembro clase S de Fairy Tail, y claro no era para menos, muchos decían que sus sentidos estaban más agudizados o desarrollados que los de la mayoría, incluso Laxus y Gildarts lo reconocían.

Quizá se debía al zumbido que notaba en los oídos por la explosión o el fuerte dolor de cabeza que sentía, o el hecho que sus manos terminaran adoloridas y llenas de cortes por las astillas y vidrios rotos del mueble que tuvo que atrancar con la puerta para ganar un poco de tiempo, o quizá fuera el hecho que su nariz estuviese detectando un sutil aroma a azufre lo que le hicieron desesperarse y no lograra concentrar sus sentidos para lograr idear un plan para salir de allí.

-¡Natsu date prisa están entrando!-

Apenas logró escuchar a Lucy cuando de pronto vio claramente como el mueble que había derribado era empujado con fuerza a un lado, logrando abrir el espacio suficiente para que una persona entrara por ahí.

La gran figura que emergía prácticamente doblaba su tamaño, tanto de lo largo como de lo ancho, ahora entendía quien había logrado mover ese pesado mueble, usaba un pasamontañas de color negro y uniforme parecido al de un militar. Aunque si algo le dio tiempo de reaccionar, fue el que por su inmenso tamaño, el hombre que parecía liderar la tropa, no lograba atravesar por completo, por lo que tuvo que tratar de regresar, no sin antes mirar al chico pelirrosa a los ojos.

Entonces, y como si despertara de un sueño, Natsu reaccionó. Corrió directo al baño donde Lucy ya había logrado salir por la ventana y de un salto alcanzó la orilla sin necesidad de usar el lavamanos de soporte. Hizo una flexión con los brazos para impulsarse y lograr sacar su cuerpo entero por la ventana.

Estaba poniéndose de pie cuando escucho como la puerta del baño era azotada fuertemente y un hombre más delgado que el anterior pero con el mismo uniforme y pasamontañas alcanzaba el lavamanos y trataba de colarse por la ventana.

Natsu sin darse el lujo de permitir que lo lograra, encestó una fuerte patada en su rostro. Escuchó un fuerte quejido y juraba que sintió un hueso romperse. Pero no le importaba, era lo menos que se merecían aquellos tipos. El miedo que antes sentía fue reemplazado por la ira.

-¡Vamos Lucy!- cogió la mano de la muchacha fuertemente y salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía por el techo de la casa.

Barajeo todas sus posibilidades pero solo había una escapatoria, el tipo que había logrado derrumbar seguramente ya se habría recuperado y trataría nuevamente de saltar por la ventana, pero cuando él estuviera ahí ellos ya no lo estarían.

Freno en seco aún con la mano de Lucy fuertemente cogida a la suya y observó su única vía de escape.

-Lucy, escúchame, esos tipos ya deben estar llegando ¿Ves ese árbol? No esta tan lejos pero necesitamos alcanzarlo, de ahí treparemos un poco y saltaremos para llegar al techo vecino, trataremos de correr de techo en techo y cuando nos hayan perdido la pista bajaremos ¿Entendiste?-

La rubia de pronto sintió pavor; ella detestaba las alturas.

-E..e … ¿Es la única forma?-

-Tienes que confiar en mí Luce, saltaré primero y de esta forma te atrapare. ¿Entendido?, aquí voy-

El Dragneel tomo un poco de impulso y logró llegar a la rama más cercana y más dura del árbol sin ninguna dificultad ni esfuerzo, Lucy pensó que de donde sacaba todas esas habilidades.

-¡Salta Lucy se está acercando!-

-¡Ahí está! ¡Atrápenla!- la rubia se alarmo al escuchar ese gritó a sus espaldas pero no tuvo el valor de mirar a sus espaldas, pensando en que quizá ella necesitaría más impulso que Natsu, dio cuatro pasos retrociendiendo y corrió hasta el borde del techo.

Se sintió como en clases de gimnasia, a decir verdad jamás en su loca vida pensó que lograría hacerlo, incluso cuando Natsu le dijo lo que tenían que hacer pensó en que sería mejor idea quedarse ahí a esperar ayuda, pero en cuanto Natsu dijo " _confía en mi"_ cualquier duda o miedo desapareció y se lanzó al precipicio en dirección a los brazos que confiaba la atraparían.

Y nuevamente acertó, los músculos brazos del pelirrosa la envolvieron y giraron para atraparla entre el árbol y Natsu, éste se acercó más a su cuerpo pegando sus pechos y provocando que los labios de Lucy acariciaran la oreja del muchacho por estar volteando la cara hacía el otro lado, desafortunadamente el chico estaba por lejos de disfrutar aquella caricia ya que estaba más nervioso porque los atraparan, después de todo vieron a Lucy saltar.

-Deben haber saltado a la calle, ¡Tenemos que avisarle al capitán!-

-¿Estás loco? A esta altura deberían tener por lo menos un pie fracturado o por lo menos algo lesionado-

\- ¡Bien merecido lo tendrían! ¡Ese demonio de pelo rosado me rompió la nariz! ¿Ves ese árbol? Lo usaron como apoyo ¡Rápido antes de que se escapen! Ya nos llevan demasiada ventaja con ese salto, Mard Geer-sama nos asesinara si no somos de utilidad-

 _¿Mard Geer?_ Pensó el pelirrosa, entonces volvió a concentrarse, sus sentidos volvieron y logró detectar cada paso que esos delincuentes daban, escuchó cuerpos arrastrarse, así que supuso que estaban entrando nuevamente. Sintió el duro tronco del roble en el que estaba apoyado para proteger a Lucy y escucho pisadas que retumbaban el suelo. Y espero. Dos... Tres…diez… Veinte…treinta y dos…. Cuarenta y ocho…..

-Vamos, deben estar muy cerca pero tenemos tiempo para saltar al otro techo y esperar ahí a que alguien venga por ayuda, sígueme Lucy- cuando termino su conteo mental, cogió su mano sintiendo como ésta temblaba pero no se dio el lujo de pararse a ver como se encontraba, primero necesitaba ponerla a salvo.

Escalaron con vigor el gigantesco árbol, Natsu sostenía cuidadosamente a Lucy por la cintura o por la mano dependiendo la distancia entre rama y rama y cuando por fin llegaron a una distancia prudente para poder saltar al techo vecino, se balancearon y cayeron ambos sanos y a salvo por el momento.

Al fin Natsu soltó un suspiro de alivio, no entendía porque su concentración había fallado de tal forma, sus nervios y miedo le ganaron y eso no pasaba desde hace años cuando apenas había comenzado a entrenar con Igneel. ¿Qué lo había hecho sentirse así?

Pero ya tenía tiempo después para averiguarlo, en ese instante su prioridad era Lucy.

-Luce ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estas herida?- al momento de mirarla por fin a la cara se dio cuenta de lo pálida que su amiga se encontraba, incluso podía ver unas finas gotas de sudor bajar por su frente y tenía la respiración entrecortada.

-Estoy bien Natsu, solo necesito un poco de azúcar, creo que me desmayaré, se me bajo la presión-

-¿Cómo dices de la presión? Espera, creo que tengo un chocolate en mi pantalón- el chico saco un envoltorio del tamaño de una canica del bolsillo trasero de su pants, le quito la envoltura y le ofreció el pequeño dulce en la boca a su amiga.

-Gracias- dijo la rubia masticando.

-¿Quiénes eran Natsu? ¿Qué querían de nosotros? ¿Crees que Happy y Plue estén bien?-

Al ver los ojos llorosos de su amiga, el chico no pudo evitar envolverla en un abrazo para reconfortarla.

-No lo sé Luce, lo importante es que estamos a salvo y esos idiotas no nos atraparon, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de descansar, seguramente ellos regresaran al no encontrar ningún rastro, por mucho tenemos unos quince minutos para salir de aquí-

-¿Cómo sabes eso Natsu?- la rubia levanto su rostro lloroso para ver unos nerviosos ojos jade.

-Confía en mí, ¿Lograste sacar tu celular? No creo que sea buena idea entrar nuevamente a tu departamento por ahora, seguramente dejaron a algún bastardo para que vigilara por si regresábamos-

-No saque el mío pero logré alcanzar el tuyo, aquí tienes- sacó de dentro de su mini short un celular color rojo con una carcasa en forma de llamas.

-¿Lo metiste ahí dentro? Luce eres una pervertida- le sonrió burlonamente para tranquilizarla, y vaya que había dado resultado.

-¡No es verdad! Solo no sabía dónde meterlo y estaba muy nerviosa- le devolvió la broma con un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ya ya, jajaja está bien, llamaré a Gray, él es quien vive más cerca, espera un momento-

Marco el teléfono celular de su mejor amigo-rival y espero a que contestara, al primer timbrazo escucho la agitada voz de Gray.

-¡Natsu! ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde estás hombre? ¡Necesito tu ayuda!-

-Eso iba a pedirte yo a ti cubo de hielo ¿Qué carajos está pasando?- el Dragneel tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¡Estamos siendo perseguidos! ¡Estoy con Juvia en el centro de Magnolia! ¡Íbamos hacía Fairy Tail cuando unos tipos nos abordaron! ¡Ahora mismo estamos corriendo para tratar de escapar de ellos! ¡Maldición!- luego escucho mucha estática, tuvo miedo de que la llamada se cortara.

-¡Esos malditos están armados! Por ahora no pueden disparar por toda la gente que hay alrededor, espera un segundo- nuevamente mucha estática y luego un grito demasiado femenino junto con un aullido.

-¡Bien hecho Juvia!- logró escuchar a lo lejos. Segundos después escucho como su amigo atendía nuevamente.

-Listo, Juvia derribo un carrito de soda y ahora esos idiotas están revolcándose en ella ¡Se lo merecen por imbéciles!- escuchó como su amigo se jactaba de la valiente acción de la chica.

-Estamos a salvo Natsu, ¿Dónde estás tú?-

-Estamos en el tejado del vecino de Lucy, estoy con ella ahora mismo, también fuimos atacados, esos idiotas eran de Álvarez, olí su maldito hedor-

-¿Otra vez esos hijos de puta?-

-Sí, y esta vez están yendo demasiado lejos, usaron pasamontañas, eran como mínimo cinco y uno parecía gorila, venían a por nosotros y necesitamos salir de aquí, llevamos por lo menos cinco minutos de ventaja-

-Necesitan moverse, llama a Gajeel y espera a que pase por ti, mientras tanto salta de tejado en tejado mientras puedas, sabes que deben alejarse lo más pronto posible de ahí-

-Ya lo sé pero no tenemos medio de transporte y lo más seguro es que hayan dejado un vigía, parecían demasiado dispuestos a capturarnos-

-Salgan ahí de inmediato, llamaré a Mira mientras tanto, tenemos que reunirnos en Fairy Tail lo antes posible-

-Estoy de acuerdo, mándame un mensaje cuando llegues allá, llamaré a Gajeel, tengan cuidado princesa de hielo-

-Ustedes también fogata parlante- y colgó el teléfono, pero al instante marco otro número y espero en la línea.

Marco dos veces seguidas pero nadie le respondía, comenzaba a desesperarse. Al tercer intento una voz femenina respondió el teléfono.

-¡Natsu! Oh Gracias a Dios, ¡Tienes que ayudarnos! ¡Nos están atacando a Gajeel y a mí! ¡Son tres tipos enormes y nos tiene atrapados! ¡Estamos tratando de escapar por la cochera!- No podía ser cierto, ¿sería casualidad acaso?

-Levy tienes que escucharme, Lucy y yo también fuimos atacados y Gray acaba de escapar apenas por un pelo junto con Juvia de otro ataque, esto no puede estar pasando-

-¿Gray y Juvia? ¿Ustedes también?, no puede ser ¿Un ataque simultáneo?- la voz de Mcgarden estaba quebrándose.

-Levy, tranquilízate, lo más importante es que tú y Gajeel escapen de ahí, escucha esto es lo que vamos a hacer, arroja el teléfono por la ventana y trata de que llegue al baño de la estancia luego cojan el coche y vengan por Lucy y por mí estamos en el techo de su vecino, bajaremos en cinco minutos y confiaré en que estén en la calle ¿Crees poder lograrlo?-

-Sí, recuerda que tengo la mejor puntería desde tercer grado Natsu, espera un segundo-

Escuchó el sonido de algo rasgarse e instantes después un gran golpe, luego mucho silencio, trato de concentrarse para escuchar el eco de una habitación, si recordaba bien el baño de la estancia estaba paralelo a la cochera, Levy tuvo que coger mucha fuerza para lograr llegar a la ventana. Dando fe a su amiga y confiando plenamente en su puntería pego un enorme grito en la bocina.

-¡ATRAPENME SI PUEDEN HIJOS DE PERRA!-

Si su plan funcionaba eso debería darles una gran ventaja a sus amigos. No escucho en ningún momento el motor pero si unas grandes zancadas y fuertes patadas. Pensó que talvez estuviesen tratando de derribar la puerta.

Colgó el teléfono para evitar hacerse cualquier ilusión y nuevamente se giró hacía Lucy que parecía regresar a la normalidad por el azúcar en su torrente sanguíneo.

-Deprisa Lucy, tenemos que bajar de aquí-

-Hay unas enredaderas que podemos usar como escaleras del otro lado-

-Bien, bajaremos por ahí, yo iré primero ¿vale?-

Ambos caminaron sobre el tejado y se arrastraron hacía el balcón que tenía las grandes plantas que usaron para bajar de la gran casa.

Cuando llegaron al suelo, Natsu cogió Lucy de la cintura para ayudarla a bajar y cuando finalmente ambos tocaron la tierra firme, corrieron como locos tomados fuertemente de la mano. Natsu no sabía si su plan había funcionado y sus amigos habían logrado escapar.

Justo cuando ambos estaban dando vuelta a la casa, escucharon un peculiar ladrido y maullido.

-¡Happy, Plue! ¡Oh gracias a dios!- la rubia se paró un momento para alzar en brazos a ambas mascotas pero su respiración se fue cuando al levantar la vista un hombre con pasamontañas negro y uniforme de soldado la trato de coger, afortunadamente dio un salto hacia atrás antes de que eso sucediera pero terminó cayendo de espaldas por ese acto.

El tipo reacciono rápido y trato de alcanzarla por lo cual no vio el puño que se estrelló contra su rostro y una fuerte patada en el estómago lo dejo fuera de combate.

-¡Corre Lucy!-

Nuevamente se vieron en la necesidad de correr como alma que lleva el diablo, afortunadamente el Dragneel vio el inconfundible Mustang 67 color negro de su amigo Gajeel.

-¡Salamander, Coneja por aquí¡ ¡Dense prisa!-

El auto giro bruscamente y freno en seco para que sus amigos lograran entrar al auto. Al momento de estar todos dentro, Gajeel piso el acelerador y se marcharon pitando del lugar.

-¡Ahora si son tan amables díganme porque coños nos están atacando esos imbéciles!- comenzó a gritar el Redfox.

-Estábamos en casa viendo una película cuando de pronto nos sorprendieron derribando la puerta de entrada, eran solo tres personas pero no logramos ver nada ya que tenían pasamontañas que cubrían toda su cabeza a excepción por sus ojos- siguió relatando la pequeña Mcgarden.

-Nosotros estábamos a punto de comer cuando nos lanzaron una bomba, afortunadamente Natsu reacciono rápido, ¿Qué quieren esas personas Levy-chan?- Lucy estaba desesperada, ya no encontraba razones para que los persiguieran, al principio creyó que la buscarían a ella, pero luego descartó rápidamente esa opción, solo una persona en toda Magnolia sabía que era una Heartphilia.

-Tranquila Lucy, ya estamos a salvo, iremos a Fairy Tail y ahí hablaremos de lo sucedido ¿De acuerdo?- el pobre chico estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, era la primera vez que se sentía así frente a una batalla.

La chica se acomodó en el hombro que le ofrecía su amigo y comenzó a llorar abrazando a sus dos mascotas, estaba desconsolada, si era por su culpa que los estaban atacando no se perdonaría jamás, creía que se había librado de la maldición Heartphilia entonces ¿Por qué?

Natsu estaba furioso, no comprendía porque después de tanto entrenamiento ese día había fallado así, y ver a su amiga de esa forma solo lo hacía desesperarse aún más, paso un brazo alrededor de su cuello y la abrazo como pudo para darle fortaleza.

-Lu-chan- la pequeña peliazul vio la escena por el espejo retrovisor, no comprendía nada, ¿Quién atacaría Fairy Tail de esa forma? Se supone que nadie debía saber sus direcciones, eso estaba en el registro privado de la oficina de Macarov.

Entonces un teléfono comenzó a sonar, era el de Natsu, el único que había sobrevivido al escape. Respondió rápidamente en cuanto vio el nombre de la persona que estaba llamando.

-¿Erza?-

-Natsu, gracias a dios, estoy tratando de localizar a Lucy y a Levy pero nadie me responde, ¿Sabes dónde están?-

-Estoy con ellas ahora mismo junto con Gajeel, fuimos atacados simultáneamente al igual que Gray y Juvia ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Estás sola? Podemos pasar por ti, estamos en camino a Fairy Tail ¿Dónde estás?-

-Maldita sea se movieron demasiado rápido, escucha Natsu, por el momento yo estoy bien, estoy con Jellal en mi departamento, no corro peligro por ahora pero tengo que verlos en este preciso instante, nos vemos en Fairy Tail en veinte minutos, les explicare todo cuando estemos seguros ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- el chico no hiso más preguntas.

-Cuídalas mucho, es tu deber como Dragon Slayer Natsu-

-Entiendo, nos vemos Erza, cuídense ustedes también- y colgó

-Era Erza, la veremos en Fairy Tail, supongo que nadie de nosotros está a salvo así que hay que localizar a todos los miembros que podamos y correr la voz de que se pongan a salvo-

-Los Strauss viven a dos cuadras de Fairy Tail y Fairy Hills está protegida por guardias de seguridad así que las chicas deberían estar a salvo, ¿Qué pasa con el anciano, y los demás?- dijo Gajeel.

-Jet y Droy comparten un departamento en el centro de Magnolia y Romeo, Macao y Wacaba viven juntos en una casa por la universidad de Magnolia, los demás viven cerca de un radio entr km de Fairy Tail, podría activar la alarma de emergencia para los miembros cuando lleguemos al edificio pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada- sugirió Levy.

-Maldita sea- gruño el pelirrosa.

-Natsu ¿Crees que esto sea mi culpa?-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando Lucy?- la chica ya había dejado de llorar y ahora solo se dedicaba a sollozar débilmente.

-¿Crees que estén detrás de mí?-

-Si es así juro que le romperé todos los huesos del cuerpo a cualquiera que intente apartarte de mi lado- esto lo dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos, había fuego en su mirada, pero Lucy no pudo ni siquiera sonrojarse por el miedo de que le hicieran daño.

-Dejen eso para después y bajen con cuidado, entraré por el estacionamiento del sótano pero no sabemos si habrá alguien escondido-

Todos bajaron del vehículo rápidamente y subieron por las escaleras en vez del elevador para evitar cualquier sorpresa, en cuanto ingresaron al edificio encendieron todas las luces y Levy activo el sistema de emergencia.

-Listo, según esto no hay movimiento dentro del edificio, lo que indica que estamos solos por el momento-

Natsu seguía cogiendo firmemente a Lucy por la cintura mientras ella cargaba en brazos a las pequeñas mascotas, en cuanto lograron encontrar donde sentarse, Lucy los bajo y dejo que estiraran sus cuerpos, pensó en hacer lo mismo pero era como si le hubiesen arrebatado las fuerzas.

-Lu-chan, ¿Quieres un poco de agua? Te ves muy pálida, ¿Ya comieron algo chicos? Gajeel y yo podemos conseguirles algo de comer tras la barra.-

-Eso sería genial Levy, muchas gracias- respondió Natsu por ella.

La pequeña mujer fue a conseguir comida seguida por el enorme hombre de cabellera abundante, cuando estaban detrás de la barra y entraron a la cocina fue que comenzaron a hablar.

-Lu-chan se ve muy mal, ayúdame a preparar un caldo Gajeel, necesitamos fuerzas, quizá robe un poco de pastel de Mira, Lu-chan sufre de presión baja y podría desmayarse en cualquier momento, demonios, ¿Recuerdas donde guarda Mira la cazuela? Creí que estaría aquí, Necesito también la tableta de la oficina del maestro y la llave de los documentos, hay que averiguar cómo supieron dónde encontrarnos esas personas y …-

-Levy, basta- Gajeel la cogió de la muñeca que estaba revolviendo trastes.

-Sé que estas preocupada por la coneja, yo también lo estoy, incluso por Salamander, pero no puedes llevar todo el peso de ellos sobre tu espalda, no te metas en problemas que no te conciernen- trató de razonar el chico de piercings.

-¿Qué no me concierne?- preguntó ofendida la chica -¡Ella es mi mejor amiga Gajeel! ¡Y también nos atacaron a nosotros! ¡Por supuesto que este peso que cargo también me concierne!- y se soltó bruscamente de su agarre.

-No estoy hablando de eso- las pupilas de la peliazul se encogieron.

-Te conozco Levy, eres del tipo de personas que se sacrificarían para evitar llegar a un problema, piensas que eres débil aunque en realidad eres más fuerte de lo que pareces, pero no por eso debes cargar con el peso del mundo en tus hombros, míralo tú misma, ni la coneja ni Salamander saben que está pasando ni si es su culpa y tú ya estas asumiendo que esas personas persiguen a tu amiga- entonces la chica bajo la mirada.

-Cualquiera sea la razón por la que nos están atacando, se metieron con Fairy Tail, y eso es imperdonable- las lágrimas de la chica se derramaron. – Y se metieron con lo que es más importante para mí, te protegeré Levy, incluso de ti misma, jamás dudes eso- el Redfox acercó el pequeño cuerpo de la peliazul al suyo y la envolvió en un abrazo que denotaba protección.

-Y apestas en la cocina, déjame hacer esto y tú encárgate de buscar el pastel y rebanar los vegetales ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí, perdóname, es solo que no quiero perder a mi familia, Lu-chan se ve muy mal y nunca la había visto así, siento que está culpándose a sí misma pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué nos esconde? Me duele que no confié en mi Gajeel eso es todo-

-Quizá te lo oculta porque quiere protegerte, ¿Recuerdas cuando te conocí?-

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?- entonces alzó la mirada y le sonrió dulcemente.

\- Me engañaste diciendo que me matarías si no guardaba silencio, y solamente me advertías que Phantom Lord quería torturarme otra vez- la mirada de Gajeel se tornó oscura, entonces con una mano acarició una cicatriz que la muchacha tenía en el estómago.

-Pero no logré protegerte como era debido-

-No fue tu culpa, no me conocías y simplemente me odiabas solo por ser de Fairy Tail-

-Aun así, debí hacer más, si tan solo …-

-No existe un "tal vez", cualquiera fuera la circunstancia en la que nos hubiéramos conocido, jamás la cambiaría, siempre estaría en la misma hora y el mismo lugar y siempre terminaría enamorada de ti- tomo la mano que rozaba su vientre y la llevo a su propio rostro.

-Levy-

-No me arrepiento de nada, bueno quizá solo de una cosa, jamás debí llamarte "monstruo" Gajeel, nunca lo fuiste y nunca lo serás-

-Claro que lo fui, a veces temo que todavía lo siga siendo- dijo apretando suavemente la mano que tenía en el rostro de la chica. –Estas equivocado, solamente estabas dentro de la oscuridad-

-Y tú me salvaste de caer aún más-

-¿Quién diría que te convertirías en alguien tan romántico Gajeel Redfox?-

-Solo por ti enana, mira en lo que me has convertido- entonces cogió a Levy por debajo del trasero y la alzo para que sus pechos quedaran a la altura de su rostro, luego hundió la cabeza en ellos para inhalar el dulce aroma de su chica mientras ella lo envolvía con sus delgados brazos.

-¿Eso incluye lo pervertido?-

-Eso es lo único que me alegro que no cambiaras de mi enana- y sonrió pícaramente mientras acercaba los rosados labios de su amada a los suyos propios.

-Yo también- y entonces ambos se devoraron los labios con ímpetu, olvidando por completo las dolorosas memorias del pasado y el duro futuro al que tendrán que enfrentarse.

Mientras tanto, Lucy seguía encogiéndose en los brazos su amigo pelirrosa, la impotencia que él sentía era gigantesca y dolorosa, quería sentirse como un fuerte roble para que su amiga tuviera donde apoyarse y solo lograba sentirse como un palo al que amarran a una flor para que no caiga y muera.

Pero no pensaba darse por vencido, Lucy lo necesitaba y trataría de hacerla sentir mejor aunque le costara la vida. Entonces acomodo el frágil cuerpo de su amiga sobre el suyo y recargo su cabeza en el rubio cabello de ella, acariciándolo con delicadeza y fervor. Luego hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer en esas situaciones. Cantar.

 **When you try your best but you don't succeed**

 **When you get what you want but no what you need**

 **When you feel so tired but you can't sleep**

 **Stuck in reverse**

Lucy detuvo su llanto por un momento para escuchar con atención su anestesia, cuando Natsu comenzó a cantar, sintió como si fuera un calmante para su alma, era justo lo que necesitaba en ese instante, y no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento.

 **And the tears come streaming down your face**

 **When you lose something you can't replace**

 **When you love someone but it goes to waste**

 **Could it be worse?**

El muchacho comenzó a sentir como el cuerpo de Lucy dejaba de temblar y se relajaba conforme el cantaba más fuerte cerca de su oído, pero no pudo evitar querer ese contacto tan íntimamente mágico que aparecía cuando cantaban y quiso mirarla a esos ojos color chocolate que tanto lo embriagaban.

 **Lights will guide you home**

 **And ignite your bones**

 **And I will try to fix you**

Separó brevemente sus cuerpos y cogió su mandíbula para obligarla a levantar su triste mirada y así pudieran verse ambos a los ojos.

 **And high up above or down below**

 **When you're too in love to let it go**

 **But if you never try you'll never know**

 **Just what you're worth**

Se sentía nuevamente conectada a él, esa acción que Natsu realizó fue como si le estuviesen anestesiando la herida y lograra olvidarse momentáneamente todos sus problemas y el que él le cantara de esa forma solo lograba poner su corazón a mil.

 **Lights will guide you home**

 **And ignite your bones**

 **And I will try to fix you**

Y de todas formas, Natsu se sintió el ser más osado y malévolo del planeta cuando comenzó a acercar sus rostros, al principio tenía como meta sus labios, esos apetitosos labios color cerezo que tenía tantas ganas de probar desde hace mucho.

 **Tears stream down your face**

 **When you lose something you cannot replace**

 **Tears stream down your face**

 **And I**

Pero no tuvo el valor para juntar sus labios, cuando estaban a centímetros de encontrarse, el chico dio media vuelta y recargo su frente con la de ella, cantando directamente a su rostro, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos color chocolate.

 **Tears stream down your face**

 **I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**

 **Tears stream down your face**

 **And I**

Acuno con ambas manos el rostro de Lucy y limpió cualquier rastro de lágrimas, pero cuando acabo no la soltó, en cambio siguió colmándola de dulces caricias en las mejillas.

 **Lights will guide you home**

 **And ignite your bones**

 **And I will try to fix you**

Continuo así hasta que sintió como el rostro de la rubia se calentaba y volvía a tener color, se sintió como un héroe por haber logrado esa hazaña pero el sentimiento no duro mucho al arrepentirse por no haber logrado su cometido desde un principio, pero no podía aprovecharse de ella, no así.

Lucy abrió la boca para decir algo cuando de pronto la alarma del edificio, ni lento ni perezoso Natsu soltó a Lucy abruptamente para protegerla con su cuerpo, Levy y Gajeel salieron corriendo de la cocina, pero todos sus sentidos de alerta desaparecieron cuando vieron entrar por la puerta a cuatro personas conocidas.

-Nos dieron un susto de muerte estúpido cubo de hielo-

Los instintos de los chicos dentro de Fairy Tail se relajaron al reconocer a las cuatro personas que aparecían tras la puerta, eran Erza, Jellal, Gray y Juvia. Nadie había notado el ambiente hasta que Levy tosió un poco cuando apago la alarma.

-Gracias a dios están bien, Jellal logró contactar a los demás miembros en cuanto supimos que iban por ustedes, Meredy ayudó mucho, pero no podemos detenernos, chicos necesitamos hablar y no hay mucho tiempo-

Erza era la que más rápido pensó en hablar, habían muchas cosas por explicar y todos parecían estar desesperados.

-Habla Erza, ¿Sabes porque nos persiguieron hoy unos miembros de Álvarez?- preguntó Gajeel con los brazos cruzados.

-Antes que nada, debo disculparme contigo Lucy, ahora mismo revelare tu secreto, que es el tema principal de todo este embrollo-

Eso era lo que necesitaba la rubia para que la trajeran a la realidad, no podía ser cierto, no a ella, se había esforzado mucho para evitar eso.

-Jellal y yo sabemos quién eres en realidad, eres Lucy Heartphilia, la última y única heredera del linaje Heartphilia-

Hubo un prolongado silencio en donde lo único que se escuchaba era el viento correr a través de las rejillas del lugar, todos estaban estupefactos.

-Perdóname enserio Lucy, Jellal y yo hemos estado haciendo una investigación en torno a Álvarez, como ustedes lo conocen, ellos están buscándote Lucy, ignoramos su verdadero propósito pero a juzgar por los avances que hemos hecho, ellos ya conocen tu rostro junto que eres parte de Fairy Tail-

-Lu-chan, ¿Es eso cierto?- Levy trato de encontrar los ojos de Lucy, pero todo lo que hallo fue una mirada ausente y de temor.

Gruñendo, Natsu volvió a abrazar a Lucy por los hombros mientras las pupilas de la rubia se dilataban y volvía a perder el color que recién había adquirido.

-No es posible que sepan quien es Lucy, nunca nadie jamás dio a conocer ni su verdadero nombre, ni su rostro, deben estar equivocados Erza, ellos buscan otra cosa- trató de insistir el Dragneel.

-Álvarez ingreso un espía dentro Fairy Tail cuando Iván tomo la posición de maestro, desde ese entonces él o la traidora a estado revelando cualquier información relevante, tienen gente muy inteligente dentro de su organización Natsu, ellos han dado con la posición exacta, edad y nombre verdadero de la heredera Heartphilia, o sea Lucy, desde hace ya mucho tiempo, en realidad creímos que tendríamos más tiempo antes de que atacaran y descubrieran su verdadera identidad, pero se nos adelantaron-

-Hace unas semanas, mi compañera Meredy descubrió la localización exacta de una de sus bases, pero no hemos podido interceptarlos porque nuestros refuerzos no han llegado-

-¿Entonces quién coño nos atacó hoy?- preguntó el Fullbuster.

-Escuchen, antes que nada deben saber que lo que estamos enfrentando no es lo mismo que con Phantom Lord y ni siquiera se acerca un poco que cuando peleamos contra Grimoire Heart-

-Por favor Titania, hace algunos años luchamos contra ellos y los vencimos, eran fuertes pero ganamos al final-

-Te equivocas Gajeel, hace algunos años nos enfrentamos contra Tártaros, ese era el verdadero nombre de la banda, ellos iban en representación de Álvarez, por lo cual el tatuaje debía ser el mismo, solo los miembros de clase S de Fairy Tail sabíamos la verdad para no preocuparlos y causar más discordia- Erza bajo la mirada apenada por haber ocultado la verdad durante tanto tiempo, se sentía culpable ya que ella fue quien propuso esconder la realidad de la lucha.

-No tienes que disculparte Erza, entiendo la razón por la que lo ocultaste, mi padre habló conmigo antes de su muerte- todos voltearon a ver a Gray en cuanto hablo.

-También el me pidió que ocultáramos la verdadera identidad de quienes creíamos que eran Álvarez, y creo que también tengo información que debo compartir contigo Jellal, mi padre me dejo un USB con información secreta y detallada acerca de Álvarez y sus verdaderos objetivos, pero no puedo abrirla, está protegida por mucha seguridad y no he querido contratar a nadie para desencriptar esa información por miedo a que alguien más la tenga, quizá Meredy logré revelar el secreto.-

-¿Por qué nunca le comento nada a Juvia Gray-sama?-

-No necesitabas saberlo, te hubiera puesto en peligro Juvia, me he enfrentado a muchas personas que buscan ese USB desesperadamente, no han descubierto que soy yo quien lo tiene pero soy un sospechoso-

-Gray-sama… -

-De acuerdo Gray, yo me haré cargo de eso-

-Al demonio con todo eso-

El Dragneel estaba furioso, nadie podía ver sus ojos ya que su flequillo los tapaba y apretaba los dientes fuertemente.

-Si tienes algo que decir Salamander, dilo- dictamino Gajeel.

-Oh, claro que lo haré, todo esto es una mierda, quizá Lucy sea una Heartphilia pero eso no quiere decir que estén precisamente detrás de ella, todos ustedes solo la están asustando y toda esta mierda de la que hablan no concuerda en nada con lo que sabemos que quiere Álvarez y eso es hundir a Fairy Tail así que no meterán a Lucy en este asunto ¿Me escucharon?-

-Natsu, debes escucharnos, Álvarez no es solamente una banda de rock famosa que muchos escuchan, está vinculada con distintas mafias internacionales, sospechamos que quieren a Lucy por su herencia pero no tenemos eso en claro, ella no es lo único que buscan, también están detrás de E.N.D. sea lo que sea y quieren activar distintos protocolos como Eclipse que no entendemos y para eso necesitan Lumen Histoire ¿Entiendes? Esto es más que la búsqueda de una persona, esto es más grande de lo que todos pensábamos-

-¡Y una mierda Erza! ¡No meterán a Lucy en esto!- el pelirrosa apretó más el agarre a su rubia amiga y la acerco a su propio cuerpo.

-¡Yo tampoco quisiera que ella estuviera involucrada pero lo está! ¡Lucy es como una hermana para mí y me duele que estén buscándola pero no por eso dejaré de defenderla con mi propia vida! –

-¡Yo puedo protegerla! ¡Soy un Dragon Slayer! –

-¡Ese título no te da derecho a tomar decisiones por los demás!-

-¡Ambos tranquilícense!- Gritó la pequeña Levy.-Están asustando más a Lu-chan- luego arrebato de los brazos del chico a su mejor amiga y dejo que descansara en su hombro.

-¿Es que no ven lo consternada que se encuentra? Acaba de escapar apenas por un pelo de un intento de secuestro y ahora acaban de revelar su identidad que tanto lucho por esconder, dejen de pelear entre ustedes y tratemos de resolver este embrollo-

-Eclipse es una puerta-

Lucy había hablado tan bajo que si no hubiese sido por el abundante silencio que había, no la hubieran escuchado.

-¿Qué dijiste Lu-chan?- pregunto pacientemente la pequeña peliazul.

-Eclipse no es un protocolo y mucho menos un programa, es una puerta, es la bóveda principal de los Heartphilia para ser más precisos, necesita doce llaves doradas para abrirse, tiene toda la herencia que mi padre no perdió, no la he abierto ya que se encuentra en la isla Crocus, dentro de la mansión Heartphilia.-

Todos guardaron silencio ante el gran descubrimiento por parte de Lucy. No pudieron evitar verla con sorpresa, a pesar del shock la rubia parecía estar atenta a cada palabra que decían sus amigos.

-Escuchen, creo un ustedes, no sé qué es exactamente lo que buscan esas personas pero si tiene que ver con Eclipse es claro que me necesitan a mí, y por eso si ya saben quién soy y donde vivo no tiene caso seguir en Fairy Tail, y mucho menos en Magnolia- decía mientras se separaba lentamente de su pequeña amiga. –Por lo que es mejor que se separen de mí para que no los ataquen a ustedes, a partir de este instante dejaré Fairy Tail- terminó por anunciar la Heartphilia con una triste sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

-No… ¡No! ¡No lo permitiré Lucy!- Natsu corrió a su lado.

-No tiene caso Natsu, me quieren a mí, no a ustedes- le dijo Lucy mirándolo tristemente a esos ojos color jade.

-Lamento contradecirte Lucy, pero no solo te quieren a ti, tu solo eres una pieza más en su tablero- habló cuidadosamente Jellal. – Buscan Lumen Histoire que está protegido por Fairy Tail, y además de eso aún nos falta saber lo que es E.N.D.-

Ante esto Lucy sollozo desolada. –No quiero que os hagan daño chicos- dijo mientras Natsu la abrazaba.

-Lucy, eres parte de Fairy Tail, por lo tanto eres de la familia, lucharemos para defenderte con nuestras vidas, eso significa ser parte de Fairy Tail- Erza llegó a su lado y le puso una mano en su hombro para demostrarle su apoyo incondicional.

-Tú nos ayudaste cuando lo necesitábamos con esos demonios de los Dreyar, y además, están buscando el Fairy Heart, ya es malo que se hayan metido contigo, sumando todo lo demás solo hace que esta guerra sea inevitable- secundo Fullbuster.

-La rival de amor de Juvia debe quedarse en Fairy Tail, así Juvia no apartará un solo ojo de ti y así no se quedará con Gray-sama- ante este pequeño comentario por parte de la Loxar todos rieron, incluso Lucy que vio muy oportuno su pequeño ataque de celos.

-Además, a Juvia le agradas- dijo sonrojándose la chica.

-Gracias chicos- dijo separando su rostro del pecho de Natsu, ahora las lágrimas de la rubia se habían transformado en lágrimas de alegría, amaba ser parte de algo tan grande, de una verdadera familia, y de algo más.

-Esta es nuestra lucha, osaron meterse con Fairy Tail Lucy y pagaran por ello- le dijo el Dragneel viéndola directamente a los ojos. –No permitiré que te hagan daño, te protegeré Luce- declaró el muchacho.

-Entonces yo también pelearé, debo estar lista para todo y luchare a vuestro lado- Lucy había vuelto a tener fe, parecía estar asimilando bien las cosas, si la guerra era inevitable con o sin ella, entonces pelearía para ganarla por su nueva familia.

-Eso sí que no, no lo permito-

-Natsu, yo también deseo protegerlos, y no podrás detenerme- lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pues no lo harás, si es necesario te ataré a mi cama y te encerraré dentro de mi apartamento.-

-¡Natsu!- gritó sonrojada Lucy.

-La coneja ya recupero el color, bien hecho Salamander gee hee-

-Cierra el pico Gajeel, Lu-chan no sabía que Natsu y tú ya…-

-M..m..mis… más… si..si..sinceras felicitaciones- decía Scarlett aún más roja que su cabello.

-¡Un momento esperen! ¡No es lo que piensan!-

-Pero si el amante del picante nos ha dicho que ya han dormido juntos ¿No es así?-

-¡Juvia quiere estar así también con Gray-sama!-

-Juvia, basta-

-¡Ese no es el maldito contexto! ¡Y tú suéltame Natsu! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!- gritaba tratando de zafarse de su cárcel de músculos la Heartphilia.

-Pero Lucy, es verdad, nosotros ya hemos dormido juntos y te he atado a mi cama miles de veces- decía inocentemente el pelirrosa.

-¡Pero no es lo que piensan!-

-Ara ara, Lu-chan- dijo pícara Levy.

-¡Mooooooo¡- gritaba rindiéndose la rubia con un gran sonrojo en su cara.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Eres rara Luce!- la enorme sonrisa que Natsu le brindo contagió la alegría a todos, la chico vio a su alrededor, todos estaban riendo y disfrutando del giro tan drástico de la conversación, entonces pensó que no le molestaría para nada seguir a su lado con tal de disfrutar de ese ambiente todos los días por el resto de su vida. Sí, porque aunque la idea de abandonarlos para salvarlos seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, ahora consideraba más factible la opción de luchar por ellos, si, ya se había cansado de estar huyendo por todos lados escapando de lo inevitable, ahora lo enfrentaría cara a cara y pelearía para derrotarlo con tal de proteger el futuro de ella y de sus amigos.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Notas de la autora: Hola queridos lectores, espero me perdonen por las actualizaciones tan lentas, en especial tu lady-werempire ya que eres quien dejo reviews desde el principio del fic, pero como dije antes las visitas y lecturas de mi fic me tienen algo desanimada, de todas maneras no les contagiare mi estado de humor y mejor aprovecho para preguntar unas cosas ya que soy nueva aquí, ¿Quisieran que agregará lemon?, si es así ¿Puedo cambiar el ranking de mi fic o dejarlo en k+ estará bien? ¿Qué les gustaría que agregara a la historia? A continuación les dejo el nombre de las canciones del día de hoy:**

 **Fix you- Coldplay**

 **Muchas gracias a todos y espero seguir contando con sus lecturas y reviews. Os veo a la próxima.**


	15. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

* * *

Capítulo 15. La calma antes de la tormenta

Era viernes por la noche, los chicos habían tenido unos duros días de trabajo hablando y explicando los sucesos del pasado fin de semana a todo Fairy Tail, con ayuda de Jellal y Meredy las cosas fueron más fáciles pero eso no evito el hecho de que el pánico fuera sembrado dentro del bar.

Pero a pesar de aquella declaración de guerra, todo Fairy Tail se vio optimista y dieron la cara por Lucy, la rubia no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón explotaba de la felicidad ante tal muestra de lealtad para con ella y esa gran familia, en esos momentos ella se sintió fuerte e impenetrable, tanto que siguió asistiendo a la universidad y a los lugares que concurría regularmente, solo que esta ocasión no iba sola o con sus mejores amigas Erza y Levy, no, esta vez cierto chico pelirrosa no se le despegaba ni a dos centímetros lejos de ella.

No es que la presencia de Natsu la molestara, eso ni en un millón de años, ella se sentía cómoda y feliz a su lado, el único problema era que había un límite en su privacidad que Natsu había decidido cruzar y que a ella no la hacía ponerse nerviosa y roja como el cabello de Erza.

-Luce, debiste usar el otro sostén, ese se transparenta demasiado-

Justo como en ese momento. Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en el baño de chicas pero escuchar eso ya era algo normal para todo Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me dejes en paz cuando me estoy cambiando Natsu Dragneel?!-

Todas las chicas y chicos que estaban detrás del escenario listos para salir a su presentación suspiraron rendidos ante la increíblemente estúpida pero audaz hazaña que el líder de "The Slayer´s" había cometido.

-Eso duele Luce- se quejó el pelirrosa sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Es tu culpa! ¿Qué cojones tenías que haber estado aquí en primer lugar? ¡Es el baño de las chicas!-

-Exactamente, es el baño público de damas Lucy, ¿¡Porque no estás tú cambiándote con el resto donde alguien puede verte?!- contraataco el chico.

-¡Es que no me gusta que me vean Natsu! ¡Quiero mi intimidad!-

-¡Eso no es excusa! ¡Sabes que no debes quedarte sola ni por un instante!-

La rubia suspiro cansada, cerrando los ojos se cruzó de brazos y miro al pelirrosa comprendiendo su angustiada mirada.

-Natsu, no puedes estar protegiéndome por siempre-

-¿Y por qué no? ¿No me quieres a tu lado?-

-No hablo de eso, hablo de que, en algún momento estaré sola, si ellos me quieren conseguirán una forma de atraparme y por eso debo aprender a no tener que depender totalmente de ti-

-Pero yo siempre estaré para protegerte- el Dragneel dio un paso más a la rubia para tenerla mirarla cara a cara, enfocando nuevamente jade contra chocolate ambas miradas cruzaron pensamientos y sentimientos nunca antes previstos, era una habilidad sorprendente la de ambos el comunicarse tanto con tan solo una mirada.

-Escúchame por favor Natsu, no quiero tener que ser una carga para ti, tú y Fairy Tail son lo más especial que he tenido jamás en la vida y no quiero perderlos, por eso debes dejarme entrenar contigo y Erza, así serás capaz de confiar en mí y dejar de verme desnuda- esto último lo dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

-A mí no me molesta para nada- respondió con una gigantesca sonrisa.

-Ya, pero a mi si pervertido-

-Lucy, si no quiero que entrenes con Erza y conmigo es por una sola razón y es que me parece más peligroso ese entrenamiento que el ejército que estamos enfrentando.- todo rastro de sonrisa desapareció del rostro del muchacho.

\- Sé que estaré en buenas manos, confío en ti- la sonrisa que Lucy mostró fue como un golpe bajo para Natsu, todo lo que él hacía era por su bien, si no quería que Lucy entrenara con Titania y con él era por una razón y aquella sonrisa estaba haciendo que bajara su guardia, esos cinco días de estar viendo por ella y procurando por ella se irían a la mierda, todo su esfuerzo por entrar todas las noches a hurtadillas a Fairy Hills para ver que su rubia amiga estuviera bien, esas intrusiones en medio de sus duchas o a su universidad, el perseguirla para asegurarse de que nadie la estuviese siguiendo, todo su esfuerzo de cinco días se irían directo al caño si el accedía a sus palabras. Pero al ver esa hermosa sonrisa su fuerte armadura, no esperen, armadura no, él era un feroz dragón ¿Alas quizá? ¿Fuego?... se estaba desviando del tema… bueno el punto era que esa chica sabía cómo convencerlo de hacer cualquier cosa que ella quisiera.

-Está bien- término accediendo el pelirrosa, para sellar el trato la rubia saltó a sus brazos animada y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el chico encantado se lo devolvió envolviendo sus fuertes bíceps alrededor de su cuello, inhalando el dulce aroma de sus dorados cabellos.

-Pero habrán condiciones Luce, hoy hablaremos con Erza al terminar la presentación y mañana mismo comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento, no serás una Dragon Slayer o una clase S pero creo que si demuestras progresos podrás ser una guardiana-

La muchacha rio entre sus brazos y se dejó abrazar más por el Dragneel. –Tendrás que explicarme todo eso algún día Natsu, no te entiendo nada-

-Lo sé, perdona se supone que el viejo es quién debió explicarte todo eso cuando entraras a Fairy Tail, pero el asunto de Iván junto a su odiosa hija y la llegada de Laxus nos retrasó en tu proceso de bienvenida-

Ambos se separaron lentamente y se sonrieron mutuamente, demostrando así que comenzarían ambos una lucha, lado a lado.

-Es hora Natsu, debemos salir a cantar-

-¡Sí! Nos iremos en cuanto te cambies el sostén-

-Natsu-

-¿Sí?-

Entonces la rubia le dio una patada con una fuerza casi sobrenatural en el estómago que lo mando literalmente a volar fuera del cuarto de baño.

-Te veo en el escenario- le dijo dulcemente la rubia.

-¡Abre ahora! ¡Tirare la puerta si es necesario Lucy Heartphilia!-

-¡Inténtalo entonces si quieres que todos me vean desnuda Natsu Dragneel!-

-Tsskk- Vaya que era lista, probablemente Lucy fuera la chica más lista que hubiese conocido en toda su vida, y bonita y sexy y… ¡De nuevo se estaba desviando del tema!

-Hey Salamander- Su vista enfoco entonces a su compañero Gajeel, quien venía justo por delante del Fullbuster.

-¿Qué sucede volcán humano? ¿Otra vez estabas espiando a Lucy?-

-No es su asunto- volteo su cabeza malhumorado.

-Seguramente la coneja lo golpeo de nuevo por propasarse gee hee-

\- ¿No te dejaron disfrutar la vista pervertido?-

\- ¡Cierren la boca los dos! ¡Y ponte algo de ropa maldito degenerado!-

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?- Fullbuster comenzó a buscar su ropa nuevamente antes de salir como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

\- Deberías decirle lo que sientes a la coneja antes de que sea tarde Salamander, yo casi pierdo a Levy por esperar, y jamás me perdonare por ello-

El pelirrosado volteo a ver a Redfox con cara de asombro, ¿Lo que sentía? En eso escucho como alguien giraba el pestillo para abrir la puerta del baño.

-Listo, es hora del show- la rubia había hecho caso a sus consejos, ahora el atuendo no dejaba ver nada de sus voluptuosos pechos, de hecho ahora que su sostén negro de encaje no se transparentaba podía lucir aún más otras partes de su cuerpo gracias a la pequeña blusa pomposa transparente y la mini falda café de cadera baja, como esas largas piernas que estaban totalmente descubiertas, o su pequeña cintura que alcanzaba ver a través de la tela.

-Listo, ¡Es hora del show!-

Solo pasaron unos minutos y ya escuchaba nuevamente el vitoreo del público y los gritos animando a que saliera la hermosa "Maga estelar" junto a "The Sayer´s", el apodo que le dieron a Lucy se debía a que a partir que ingresó oficialmente al bar, en todas sus presentaciones lucía un espléndido escenario de las constelaciones estelares.

El escenario consistía en cambiar el telón rojo por uno negro y oscurecer cualquier luz dentro del lugar, al tener concentrada una gran nube negra, distintas luces de colores comenzaban a resplandecer dentro de unas lámparas que estaban amarradas al techo junto con las mesas y escaleras del lugar, para concluir el gran espectáculo de luces, detrás del escenario se lograba apreciar las doce constelaciones de los signos zodiacales.

Nuevamente la rubia se sintió en un lugar mágico al contemplar tal show, y el cantar la hacía estallar de alegría por estar en tal lugar. Por eso cuando escucho el ritmo de la batería y la armonía de la guitarra eléctrica de Natsu, volvió a aparecer en su mundo celestial.

 **So this is what you meant**

 **when you said that you were spent**

 **and now it's time to build from**

 **the bottom of the pit right to the top**

 **don't hold back**

Sus grandes ojos chocolate se enfocaron en el líder de "The Slayer´s", quien casualmente ya tenía su jade mirada sobre ella.

 **Packing my bags and giving the**

 **academy a rain check**

 **I don't ever want to let you down**

 **I don't ever want to leave this town**

 **Cuz after all the city never sleeps at night**

Dio dos pasos más cerca del muchacho pelirosa hasta tenerlo justo en frente, no tuvo que caminar mucho ya que se encontraba cerca, así que aun cantando le dedico una gigantesca sonrisa solo para él.

 **It's time to begin isn't it**

 **I get a little bit**

 **bigger but then**

 **I'll admit I'm just the same as I was**

 **Now don't you understand**

 **That I'm never changing who I am**

Nuevamente sus dedos fallaron, cada vez que Lucy hacía eso su concentración se iba directo al caño, pero rápidamente se recuperó e improviso una melodía distinta a la original, resultando en un solo de guitarra extraordinario para placer del músico

 **(Natsu)**

 **So this is where you fell**

 **And I am left to sell**

 **The path to heaven runs through**

 **Miles of clouded hell right to the top**

La inspiración de Natsu había vuelto, procuro cantar más alto de lo normal para sentir que llegaba hasta el corazón de las personas, aunque quisiera llegar solamente a uno en especial.

 **Don't look back**

 **Turning to rags and giving the commodities**

 **A rain check**

 **I don't ever want to let you down**

 **I don't ever want to leave this town**

 **Cuz after all the city never sleeps at night**

El corazón de una rubia.

 **It's time to begin isn't it**

 **I get a little bit**

 **bigger but then**

 **I'll admit I'm just the same as I was**

 **Now don't you understand**

 **That I'm never changing who I am**

Lucy logró ver algo en los ojos jades que la observaban, un brillo especial, algo que jamás había visto en su vida, o quizá sí, algunas veces en otras personas.

 **(Lucy)**

 **It's time to begin isn't it**

 **I get a little bit**

 **bigger but then**

 **I'll admit I'm just the same as I was**

 **Now don't you understand**

 **That I'm never changing who I am**

Quedando aturdida comenzó a bajar su tono de voz, hacienda de su canto uno muy débil pero tan armonioso que parecía hipnotizante.

 **This road never looked so lonely**

 **This house doesn't burn down**

 **Slowly**

 **To ashes to ashes**

Y entonces en la última nota cerró los ojos respirando profundo, llenando de aire sus pulmones y lo fue soltando poco a poco como le había enseñado Natsu, logrando una última nota larga y profunda al último instante.

 **(Natsu)**

 **It's time to begin isn't it**

 **I get a little bit**

 **bigger but then**

 **I'll admit I'm just the same as I was**

 **Now don't you understand**

 **That I'm never changing who I am**

En el momento en que Lucy abrió los ojos observo rápidamente al Dragneel, pero volviendo a identificar ese brillo se giró hacia el público, evitando por completo esa mirada que la acaloraba y la ponía tan nerviosa.

 **(Natsu y Lucy)**

 **It's time to begin isn't it**

 **I get a little bit**

 **bigger but then**

 **I'll admit I'm just the same as I was**

 **Now don't you understand**

 **That I'm never changing who I am**

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la actuación de "The Slayer´s" y la maga celestial nunca defraudaba a nadie, pero con esto venían otros espectáculos igual de mágicos para los presentes.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, como miembros de Fairy Tail queremos llevarlos a un lugar mágico, y con esto dicho, ¿Se han preguntado alguna vez si las hadas tienen cola? ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto un hada?, el día de hoy les mostraremos la magia de las nuestras, a continuación un espectáculo de luces y espadas protagonizado por la gran Titania, más les vale no cerrar los ojos pues esto los dejara encantados- con un guiño la Heartphilia dejo el micrófono y bajo del escenario para ir directo a la barra por una bebida refrescante.

-¡Hey Luce espérame!-

La rubia volteo a ver a su inseparable amigo pelirrosa con una sonrisa y lo espero a que llegara a su lado en la barra pero con lo que no conto fue con que alguien más la tomara desprevenida por la espalda, provocando que casi callera del banco.

-¡Oye!- se giró molesta para ver a su atacante cuando localizó un par de ojos de un azul tan profundo y precioso como el cielo.

-Lo siento Mira-san, me tomaste desprevenida, ¿sucede algo?-

-¿Todo está bien Mira?- el pelirrosa no pudo evitar colocar una mano protectoramente en la cintura de su compañera al ver ese movimiento tan brusco, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido por cierta albina.

-De hecho si, que bueno que ambos están juntos chicos, así me ahorraran la molestia de hablar con ustedes por separado- ambos muchachos se observaron mutuamente con gesto confundido.

-Escuchen, ¿Recuerdan el día que Lucy se presentó por primera vez en aquel concurso de karaoke?, bueno la cuestión es que el premio nunca fue reclamado, ¿Recuerdan lo que era?, una oportunidad de grabación un la disquera más famosa de Magnolia junto con una cena para dos con todo pagado aquí mismo en Fairy Tail-

-Sí, pero si no mal recuerdo Natsu fue a la siguiente semana a grabar en la disquera ¿Cuál es el punto Mira-san?-

-De hecho si fuimos y gracias a eso se elevó la clientela dentro de Fairy Tail-

La albina mostró una dulce sonrisa, hermosa pero letal.

-Pero ninguno reclamo la cena, en el concurso no se declaró un ganador y resulta que Natsu fue el único que reclamo algo, así que me parecía injusto que solo él ganara algo cuando ambos derrotaron a Mary, entonces para sintetizar, ambos tendrán una cena solo para dos en un par de noches aquí dentro-

Los rostros inexpresivos de ambos chicos fue un deleite para la albina, pero sus reacciones después de analizar bien sus palabras no fueron las mismas.

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeee?! ¡Me niego!-

-¡Hurra! ¡Comida gratis!-

Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo, pero lograron ver los rostros estupefactos de cada uno, el de la chica rojo de vergüenza y el del muchacho con una enorme sonrisa y un pequeño rubor de felicidad que se apagó al instante cuando recapacito la negativa respuesta de su amiga.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no quieres cenar conmigo Luce?- la cara de decepción y tristeza resulto ser como un golpe bajo para la susodicha, ella no quería herir sus sentimientos pero se sentía sumamente comprometida por pensar en una cenar a solas con su mejor amigo.

-No..no es que no quiera Natsu es solo que…. No es correcto- trataba de excusarse la maga celestial.

-Los dejare a solas para que discutan esto, la reservación ya está hecha, solo es cuestión de que ambos acepten así que me retirare por el momento, nos vemos luego chicos- se despidió educadamente la albina, la rubia al ver su única oportunidad de escape largarse rápidamente solo pudo pensar en una cosa " _todo esto es tu culpa Mira-san_ "

-¿Por qué piensas que no es correcto? Somos amigos Luce, ¿Dónde está el problema?-

-El problema es que la gente puede pensar cosas de nosotros Natsu, incluso ahora que no hemos asistido a esa dichosa cena la gente murmura cosas- comenzó a razonar con el desesperada.

-¿Y qué importa lo que la gente diga? Pueden decir millones de veces que el cielo es verde y no por eso es verdad ¿O no?- vaya, sí que era rápido para razonar, solo cuando la situación le favorecía.

-Pues sí...pero- el corazón de la rubia latía desbocado, desde hace unos días ella estaba sopesando la enorme posibilidad de que le gustara su mejor amigo, pasar tanto tiempo con él e ir descubriendo cada nueva faceta del Dragneel le encantaba, desde esa pequeña manía de pirómano hasta la pequeña pero curiosa parte de pervertido.

Todo le encantaba de él a pesar de haberlo conocido hace unos meses, llevaba conociendo a otros amigos durante más tiempo y jamás uno le había llamado tanto la atención como ese peculiar chico hiperactivo de cabello rosado, el único conflicto que caía la Heartphilia en cuanto a la cena era el hecho de que temía que se estuviera enamorando de él, porque conociendo al chico tal como era, el jamás la correspondería de tal forma, el miedo a perderlo era atroz e insoportable, por esa razón debía mantener su corazón a prueba del Dragneel.

-¿Es que no quieres estar conmigo?- el rostro de Natsu adquirió una profunda tristeza, después de tanto tiempo su mejor amiga aun no lo quería como el a ella, aunque no comprendía muy bien ese sentimiento que iba creciendo en su pecho siempre que estaba al lado de Lucy, si reconocía el enorme dolor que le provocaba su rechazo.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no es eso!- sorprendida ante tal confesión cogió el rostro del pelirosa para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos y sostener su oscura mirada.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a pensar eso Natsu! ¡Te lo prohíbo!-

-¿Entonces qué es lo que te molesta Lucy?- aun preocupado pero emocionado por su reacción, el líder de "The Slayer´s" mostro una mirada muy rara en él, tal seriedad no era común en el muchacho.

-Yo…. no sabría que ponerme, no tengo lindos vestidos porque no tengo como pagarlos-

Y mintió con lo primero que se le ocurrió, si bien era en parte cierto, no podía seguir viendo la mirada afligida y dolida de su mejor amigo, ¿Cómo no enamorarse de él cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas con ella? Esperen, jamás admitió estar enamorada… aún.

-¿Ese era tu importante problema? ¡Erza puede prestarte algo! Además, es una cena en Fairy Tail no en algún restaurante lujoso, ¡Vamos Luce será divertido!-

La sonrisa del chico era imposible de resistir, con un suspiro la Heartphilia termino aceptando, sin saber que alguien más estaba escuchando atentamente la conversación entre las sombras.

-¿Anotaron eso?, bien, esa noche no habrá muchas personas…. Si…. Entiendo… así se hará….preparen el equipo.-

El rostro de una chica se alcanzó a asomar por la esquina de la barra, Cana Alberona jamás se había considerado a sí misma una chismosa, pero escuchar ese susurro comprometedor le hiso tener un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Era las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Levy y Gajeel iban saliendo del club, los cinco se escuchaban entusiasmados hablando del valiente y extravagante acto de Erza en el escenario.

-¡Y cuando le encestaste ese cuchillo justo a un lado del ojo de ese tipo juro que se meo encima! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- el Dragneel era quien mejor humor tenía en particular, todos veían con diversión sus gestos tan expresivos.

-Ya ya, no deberíamos burlarnos, ese chico fue muy valiente- la pelirroja hablaba como si no le causara diversión la expresión de aquel que oso burlarse de su puntería, en un principio jamás pensó usar a un cliente como blanco, pero al escuchar su innecesario comentario de que el tamaño de sus pechos afectaría su puntería, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que enseñarle una lección.

-Ya es tarde, nosotros nos vamos por aquí, tengan cuidado en llegar a su casa chicos, nos vemos mañana- la pequeña peliazul se despidió de sus amigos y cogió a su ahora oficial novio de la mano y fueron juntos a su hogar, hicieron oficial su relación unos días después del ataque, decidieron que no podrían seguir viviendo ahí y se mudaron a un pequeño departamento en el centro de Magnolia, era pequeño pero era lo mejor que podían hacer con su casa en reparación y el dinero que ambos ganaban en Fairy Tail.

-Bien, mi camino es por aquí, Lucy, Natsu me comentó acerca del entrenamiento que quieres hacer- a pesar del cansancio, la rubia abrió los ojos como pudo y comenzó a sudar frío.

-Esto va a requerir de compromiso Lucy, pero creo que es lo mejor, de hecho me gustaría convocar entrenamientos masivos, pero eso se los comunicare luego, por el momento te comentaré esto, el entrenamiento será duro por lo que tendrás que suspender tus ensayos con los chicos, Natsu, si quieres ayudarla y estar presente lo mismo va para ti-

-Tsk, verás cómo puedo con ambos ¡Será pan comido Erza!-

-Como quieras, bien Lucy, por el momento y viendo la situación como esta preferiría que te quedaras a dormir conmigo, pero debido a que cierto chico mentiroso y manipulador esta hospedado conmigo tendrás que dormir con Natsu-

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee?!¡¿Por qué?!- dos veces en un día, dos veces en las cuales sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de estallarle dentro del pecho.

-Lucy, entiende, Fairy Hills solo es para residentes, y no quiero ser grosera, pero me preocupa que estés cambiando de cuarto todas las noches-

Eso era en parte verdad, desde que llegó a Fairy Hills había estado durmiendo en el cuarto de cada chica debido a distintos asuntos, la primera vez se quedó con Cana y descubrió que se llevaron de maravilla, el único problema fue su afición con el alcohol, nunca supo cómo ni porque pero al día siguiente encontró sus cosas hechas un desastre y a Cana en la bañera con Plue a su lado. Jamás volvió a dejar que se acercara a su pequeño e inocente bebe.

Durante la semana pasada se había estado quedando con Juvia, pero luego de descubrir una muñeca de vudú con su cabello y un par de agujas clavadas con el letrero de _"Rival de amor_ ", decidió abortar la misión y huir.

Las siguientes noches fueron un poco más tranquilas excepto cuando la loca madre de Wendy, Porlyusica la corriera por dormir gratis dentro del edificio. En efecto quizá su mejor amigo fuera la mejor opción, después de todo lo máximo que podría llegar a hacer era abrazarla cálidamente durante la noche, entre sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, oliendo esa exquisita esencia a bosque y hombre…. ¡Qué le estaba pasando!

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, ¡Así ya no tendré que colarme todos los días eh Luce!- la emoción del chico era notable.

-N..n…no sabía que tenían ese tipo de relación.. mi ..mis más sinceras felicitaciones-

-¡Estas equivocada! ¡¿Y por qué tengo que quedarme con él?!-

-Así será más fácil que ambos estén presentes, no tendras que pagar renta y el departamento de Natsu está muy cerca de Fairy Tail, ¿Tengo que seguir enumerando?-

Nuevamente, tenían toda la razón, al universo parecía no importarle que ella sufriera un paro cardiaco.

-Está bien, pero ahora no puedo mover todas mis cosas, ahora mismo están en el cuarto de Laki, mañana pasaría por ellas-

-Por eso no hay problema, aún tengo el juego de ropa que olvidaste la otra vez en mi casa, y puedo prestarte algo para dormir-

Ante esto ambas muchachas se sonrojaron violentamente y la pelirroja solo atinó a decir que tenía algo que hacer para luego huir lo más rápido posible de ahí antes de imaginarse a sus amigos haciendo cosas pervertidas.

-Natsu, ¿Qué hemos hablado acerca de que no digas esas cosas a los demás?-

-Pero no le veo el lado malo Lucy-

-¡Ahora verás Dragneel!-

Después del proclamado grito de guerra el muchacho salió corriendo despavorido hacía lo que creía sería su única salvación y al mismo tiempo de su perdición, su propio apartamento.

* * *

-Estoy en casa-

Nuevamente Erza entraba diciendo aquellas palabras dirigidas a una persona en particular, era una lástima que dicha persona no estuviera ahí para escucharlas.

-¿Jellal?- Luego de dejar sus llaves y su abrigo comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar al hombre que la traía loca. ¿Cómo era posible amarlo tanto y detestarlo por ser tan indiferente a sus sentimientos? Bueno ese no era el problema ¿Dónde coños se encontraba ese hombre?

Luego de sucumbir al cansancio de su cuerpo, decidió ir a ponerse la pijama y dormir lo que quedaba de la noche, de todas maneras el entrenamiento lo harían por la tarde, podría darse el lujo de dormir un par de horas más.

Comenzó por sus pantalones y su pequeña blusa de lino, estaba desabrochando su brasier cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, con el pulso a mil cogió lo primero que vio dentro de su cuarto, que casualmente resulto ser una katana y se lanzó al visitante nocturno que asechaba en la alcoba.

La mujer pelirroja derribo con facilidad el cuerpo del hombre que había entrado, luego con una ágil voltereta cogió uno de sus brazos y le coloco la katana en el cuello, rozando la yugular. Quedando en una posición sumamente comprometedora.

-¿Estoy en casa?-

Antes de darse cuenta, enfoco mejor la vista al reconocer aquella voz, se sintió como una tonta por no haberlo imaginado.

-¿Qué heces fuera a estas horas de la noche Jellal?, ¿No te das cuenta que pude haberte lastimado?- la chica soltó lentamente su brazo y aparto la katana de su cuello, pero no se alejó del joven hombre.

-Y..yo fui a recoger el nuevo avance de Meredy, creí que estarías dormida en cuanto llegaras…. lo lamento- la incomodidad y el rostro tan rojo como el cabello de su amada delataban su vergüenza al máximo.

¿Pero como no avergonzarse cuando la chica de tus sueños está sentada justo sobre ti y no se aparta ni un centímetro? ¡Y en ropa interior! Dios era como un sueño, un maravilloso, erótico y malvado sueño del que no quería despertar.

-Ya veo, no hemos tenido muchos avances después de su primer y último ataque- comentaba la muchacha pelirroja pensativa. –Pero esta noche me encuentro muy cansada Jellal, ¿Te importa si charlamos sobre esto mañana en el desayuno?- a pesar de la situación la chica no parecía recordar que estaba en ropa interior.

-E..Er…Erza… podrías….¿Podrías levantarte y ponerte algo de ropa?- comentó muy avergonzado Jellal el chico no aguantaba más, su parte más oscura le pedía que tocara ese suave y delicioso cuerpo de una vez por todas, que la cogiera en sus brazos y la llevara hasta su cama para que pasaran juntos el resto de la noche, pero su otra parte, la más sensata le decía que si hacía eso la perdería para siempre, y sería como suicidio por su parte.

-¿Are?- al darse cuenta de su casi desnudez la chica comenzó a ponerse del color de su cabello, pero como su primer instinto fue taparse, se encogió sobre su cuerpo y se abrazó al muchacho, sin saber el cumulo de sensaciones que eso causaba en el Fernández.

Un suave gruñido fue lo que salió de la boca del peliazul, ahora no solo tenía a la chica de sus sueños sobre él, sino que ahora tenía a la chica de la cual estaba enamorado desde hace más de diez años semidesnuda y abrazada a él, rogando por protección.

Erza se sentía muy avergonzada, pocas veces en su vida había se había sentido así sobre su propio cuerpo, muchas veces algunos de sus amigos la habían visto en la misma situación, incluso de niños llego a bañarse con Gray y Natsu juntos y en su última navidad terminó caminando desnuda a su propia casa cuando jugaron al "Master Guild game", pero en ninguna de esas situaciones había sentido la vergüenza que estaba viviendo en ese preciso momento.

Luego escucho ese sensual sonido saliendo de su boca y de repente todo su cuerpo se calentó, lo siguiente que sintió fueron los fuertes brazos de su amado envolviéndose delicadamente alrededor de su cuerpo tranquilizándola bastante.

-Erza, tienes que levantarte, prometo que cerrare mis ojos si eso te hace sentir mejor- maldita sea, ¿Por qué no pudo controlar sus manos? La tenía tan cerca, tan cerca como siempre había querido, y en ese preciso instante podía incluso oler su cabello, acerco lentamente su rostro a la suave y preciosa melena e inhalo.

Por Dios, lavanda con fresas, era como un dulce pastel, un tentador y delicioso pastel de fresas.

-Yo…no lo sé…¿Seguro que no miraras?-

-Erza, no soy tan fuerte, si veo aunque sea un poco más de lo que me estas mostrando quizá no pueda controlarme-

Al escuchar esas palabras Scarlett abrió los ojos como platos y levantó un poco su rostro, solo para observar como el líder de Crime Sorciere tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, esa imagen le derritió el corazón.

Lo que hiso a continuación fue la cosa más loca y fuera de sí que la gran Titania había hecho en toda su vida.

Comenzó a moverse despacio para intentar levantarse, cuando ya tenía sus piernas del otro lado del cuerpo del chico acerco su rostro y le dio un rápido pero casto beso en el cachete, luego salió corriendo hacía su habitación gritando un fuerte buenas noches cerrando su puerta en el proceso.

Jellal se quedó petrificado en el suelo de la estancia, ahora no solo tenía el rostro tan rojo como un tomate, ahora estaba sangrando nuevamente de la nariz a chorros.

Pero antes de realizar cualquier acto imprudente se levantó y fue al sillón más cercano para coger un cojín, respiro profundo y luego pegó su rostro al acolchonado material y pego un grito enorme de frustración.

Si, casi todas las noches se habían vuelto así desde que se mudó con Erza Scarlett, y por cómo iba su caso deducía que estaría ahí mucho tiempo más, lo cual era pésimo para su pulso cardiaco, y un tremendo desafío para la decisión que había tomado hace mucho tiempo.

Él le había hecho un daño terrible a su amada hace mucho tiempo, le había roto el corazón y por eso estaba pagando en esos momentos, no podía estar con ella hasta que se reformara, esa había sido su principal razón para alistarse en Crime Sorciere, un trabajo que lo mantendría lejos de ella para que pudiera sanar y en el momento adecuado ir por ella para reclamarla, pero estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, la espera se había convertido en una tortura para él y ahora estaba cayendo en la tentación de quedarse ahí con ella y hacerla suya como desde hace años que había querido hacer, pero aun había algo que lo detenía, tenía un importante caso que resolver ahora más que nunca, ya que precisamente la única persona que quería alejar de ese mundo se había metido en el para proteger a un ser querido, como la admiraba por ello, esa chica era tanto su perdición como su salvación, de eso estaba tan seguro como que la amaba.

Por otro lado dentro de una bodega cerca de la playa de Magnolia una figura encapuchada entraba muy discretamente al edificio, donde encontró una mesa circular junto con un pequeño aparato del tamaño de una grabadora encima de ella.

La persona en cuestión encendió el aparato y espero a que la imagen holográfica se aclarara, al distinguir a dicha figura se apresuró a hablar.

-Buenas noches Invel-sama-

-Buenas noches Mary, siéntete libre de quitarte esa horrenda capucha, aquí no tienes que esconderte-

La ahora descubierta chica se quitó la enorme chaqueta junto con la gorra que cubría su rostro, revelando sus ojos verdes y el tan famoso estilo californiano.

-No están sospechando nada Invel-sama y tal como August me dijo que hiciera saque la mayoría de las direcciones de los miembros de Fairy Tail, aunque debo decir que después de su último y fallido ataque, todos se mudaron y mi abuelo no ha actualizado la información-

La figura que ahora podía verse claramente, le pertenecía a un hombre joven como de unos 28 años de edad, tenía lentes y su cabello platinado lo tenía atado en una coleta de lado.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte, la única dirección que ahora mismo me interesa es la que ya tenemos, ¿Encontraste lo que te pidió August-san?-

-Si, en un par de noches habrá un cierre total dentro de Fairy Tail, harán una cena privada en las cuales asistirán mi amado Natsu y la estúpida de la rubia-

-Perfecto, tengo que pedirte otro favor Mary, por el bien de Zeref-sama-

-Lo que se con tal de que me dejen masacrar personalmente a la rubia-

-Será toda tuya en cuanto acabemos con ella, al igual que Natsu-sama si es que lo deseas-

La mirada soñadora de la chica se intensifico ante eso último.

-¡Por supuesto que lo deseo!-

-Bien, entonces esto es lo que Zeref-sama necesita que hagas….-

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Notas de la autora: Hola queridos lectores, primero que nada nuevamente me disculpo enormemente por mi ausencia, la perdida de lectores es muy difícil para mí ya que me hace pensar en cosas muy deprimentes, pero como dije antes no desapareceré hasta terminar con este fic, estaba pensando en que debido a que no quiero tantos capítulos pero al mismo tiempo aún le falta mucho a esta historia, crear una segunda parte, no sé qué piensen ustedes así que lo dejaré a su criterio, agradezco enormemente a Lady-werempire que siempre me anima con su review, y agradecería para tener más ánimo y continuar rápidamente esta historia, leer más reviews positivos, bueno para finalizar a continuación les dejo el nombre de las canciones del día de hoy:**

 **It´s time- Imagine Dragons**

 **Muchas gracias a todos y espero seguir contando con sus lecturas y reviews. Os veo a la próxima.**


	16. Primer día de entrenamiento

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

* * *

Capítulo 16. Primer día de entrenamiento

-¿Por qué tienes que tener todas estas cosas Lucy?-

Natsu Dragneel se encontraba cargando cuatro maletas de generoso tamaño directo a su departamento, su mejor amiga y ahora nueva compañera de cuarto se giró a verlo mientras caminaban hacía su nuevo hogar.

-Natsu, si metieras todas tus cosas personales de tu apartamento dentro de maletas ¿Crees que solo sería una?-

El Dragneel se quedó callado ante esto, estaba increíblemente emocionado de que Lucy se mudara con el pero no podía evitar tener la sensación de que eso también ocasionaría algunas discusiones entre ambos.

Como ayer por ejemplo, cuando ambos llegaron al departamento caminaron como zombies a la cama y justo cuando cayeron rendidos la rubia comenzó a gritar que no podía dormir con él, ¡Como si no lo hubieran hecho antes! Así que molesto por aquella actitud decidió no moverse de la cama, si ella no quería dormir con él era su problema. Se quedó dormido sin saber si Lucy se había quedado con él, esa noche tuvo pesadillas, unas horrendas escenas donde esa amable y dulce rubia se apartaba de su lado, se despertó asustado en su cama, empapado de sudor, fue ahí cuando noto el cuerpo a su lado que estaba fuertemente enredado al suyo.

-¿Natsu?, ¿Qué sucede?- Lucy se había despertado cuando sintió a su mejor amigo moverse tan frenéticamente, estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera abrió los ojos y continuó abrazando al pelirosa.

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- el Dragneel estaba realmente sorprendido ¿No se había ido a dormir a otra parte?

-Sí, lamento lo de antes Natsu, trate de dormir en el sofá pero prefiero estar aquí contigo, esta es tu casa y no pienso volver a tratarte así, ¿Me perdonas?- a pesar de hablar tan coherente el vocalista de "The Slayer´s" noto que su amiga estaba semidormida, por lo que prefirió dejar de hablar y devolverle el abrazo a su mejor amiga, para que ambos pudieran regresar tranquilamente a dormir.

-Sí que eres rara, no tienes que pedir disculpas Luce-

A la mañana siguiente despertó con los brazos vacíos pero con un agradable aroma a comida recién hecha, al parecer Lucy había preparado el desayuno y nuevamente estaba utilizando una de sus camisas para vestir, lo que disparó el corazón del Dragneel.

Después de comer ambos fueron directo a empacar y cambiar las pertenencias de Heartphilia a su nuevo hogar, y ahí es donde se encontraban en ese instante, subiendo por las escaleras y abriendo las puertas del apartamento del pelirosa.

-Muy bien, esas eran las últimas, creo que comenzare a desempacar mañana si no te molesta Natsu, ¿Dónde entrenaremos hoy?-

Oh, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, justo cuando estaba a punto de responder eso escucharon como alguien tocaba la puerta, pero antes de abrir la puerta, Natsu ya sabía quién era la invitada.

-No tenías que venir por nosotros Erza, ya conozco el camino-

Y ahí estaba en todo su esplendor la gran Titania, aunque la ropa que llevaba no era la de siempre, ahora que se fijaba bien, Lucy nunca la había visto así antes, su amiga pelirroja lucía un top deportivo que le quedaba ajustado al cuerpo luciendo así su trabajado abdomen, las piernas las tenía cubiertas por unos leggins negros que llegaban debajo de la rodilla, además de unos tennis flexibles que parecían calcetas en lugar de calzado, además no pudo evitar notar las vendas alrededor de sus rodillas y nudillos, ahora sí que estaba impresionada.

-Creía que esto pasaría, Lucy necesito que te cambies, usa algo ligero que no evite el que te estires, Natsu tú la ayudaras con su vendaje, hace mucho tiempo no te veo practicarlo- Erza paso directo a la estancia y tomo asiento en el sillón, luego volteo a verlos a ambos.

-De prisa, Jellal ya está en allá y no quiero que empiece el calentamiento sin nosotros-

-Vale, vale, no puedo creer que me hagas practicar mis vendajes ahora mismo, Luce no tenemos mucho tiempo así que hay que cambiarnos rápido-

Ante la seriedad de ambos Lucy Hearthilia se dio cuenta del gran problema en que se había metido.

Después de buscar y encontrar rápidamente un conjunto que generalmente usaba para hacer ejercicio el cuál consistía en unos leggins negros junto con una polera sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo, además claro del sostén deportivo junto con sus tennis de suela gruesa; salió del baño para encontrarse a un Natsu sin playera envolviendo un vendaje alrededor de su muñeca hasta el antebrazo.

Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la vista de su mejor amigo así, y es que aunque hayan estado en la misma situación distintas veces, los músculos de su amigo y esa perfecta línea en v que se marcaba más por los pantalones holgados hacían que se le hiciera agua la boca.

-¿Luce?, ¿Te sientes bien?- después de terminar de vendarse los brazos Natsu volteo a ver a su mejor amiga quien lo miraba fijamente sin parpadear.

-¿Are? ¡Si claro!... emmm ¿Tengo que vendarme también?- recobrando la conciencia la rubia se acercó nerviosamente a su mejor amigo y tomo asiento en la cama para calmar su agitado corazón.

-¡Sí! Yo te enseñare - el chico le dio la espalda sonriente y fue directo a su cajón de ropa, de donde saco dos pares de vendas y las desdoblo con cuidado, después procedió a coger un frasco de lo que parecía ser una crema del estante y se acercó para luego arrodillarse frente a su mejor amiga.

-Ahora tengo que hacerlo yo por ti, pero en un futuro podrás hacerlo tu sola- decía Natsu mientras abría el frasco de crema y la untaba por las muñecas de Lucy con mucho cuidado.

-Deben estar ligeramente apretadas pero si empieza a doler tienes que decírmelo ¿vale?-

Cuando termino de untar la crema, Natsu procedió a vendar desde el codo hasta los nudillos de la rubia con mucha delicadeza, a pesar de que sabía cómo se hacían los vendajes, era la primera vez que lo había hecho con otra persona, y pensar que podría incomodar o lastimar sin querer a Lucy lo hacía poner un poco nervioso.

Al terminar se enorgulleció de sí mismo por su trabajo, ahora Lucy estaba protegida y esos vendajes parecían no incomodarle.

-Gracias Natsu- Lucy se levantó de la cama y comenzó a mover sus rodillas y brazos para comprobar que no le apretaran sus vendajes, para su sorpresa los sentía perfectos.

-¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto?- la pregunta broto de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerla.

-Natsu, esto no está en discusión, tengo que hacerlo, más que por mí, por Fairy Tail- sus ojos chocolate brillaron con determinación.

-No me esperaba menos de ti- le respondió con una gigantesca sonrisa mostrando su blanca dentadura.

-¡Natsu, Lucy! ¿Ya están listos? ¡Tenemos que irnos!-

Al escuchar el gritó de Titania, ambos chicos temblaron de miedo y salieron corriendo de la habitación para llegar a lado de la intimidante pelirroja, quien tenía una mirada encolerizada por la demora de sus amigos.

-Bien, ya que estamos aquí supongo que podríamos aprovechar para calentar un poco, Natsu escúchame bien, no quiero que te apartes de Lucy hasta que lleguemos al lugar del entrenamiento ¿Esta claro? Eres más rápido que ella y aunque te desesperes no quiero que se separen, ahora escúchame tú Lucy, quiero que empieces con un trote leve, si empiezas a correr puedes hiperventilarte, no te separes de Natsu ¿Entendido los dos?-

-¡Si señora!- respondieron al unísono elevando su mano derecha hacía su frente en posición de soldado.

-Bien, los veré ahí dentro de 30 minutos, si no llegan en ese tiempo ya sabes el castigo Natsu, mucha suerte Lucy-

Después de eso Erza comenzó a correr, Natsu y Lucy comenzaron con un leve trote como les indico Titania pero la rubia no estaba acostumbrada a correr más de cinco minutos, por lo general siempre trataba de evadir ese tipo de ejercicios pero ahora no era una opción, su amiga le comentó que Natsu era mucho más rápido que ella pero no lo veía alejarse más de dos pasos, además de ir girando la cabeza cada dos o tres minutos para regalarle una tranquilizadora sonrisa que la entusiasmaba a correr más rápido.

A pesar de eso y como era de esperar de una chica nueva, Lucy comenzó a sentir como si le quemaran los pulmones, su respiración estaba agitada y sentía una opresión en el pecho, pero al girar a ver a su compañero se dio una tremenda sorpresa al notar como el parecía estar como si nada. Frustrada y cansada la rubia decidió tomar un descanso y se detuvo abruptamente apoyándose sobre las rodillas para recuperar el aire perdido.

-¿Estás bien Luce?-

La chica quería responder pero si lo hacía sentía que se ahogaría por no recuperar el aire perdido, después de unos segundos de intensa respiración, Lucy sintió que al fin podía hablar.

-Eso sucedió porque corriste demasiado rápido al principio, y tu respiración está mal, debes inhalar por la nariz y exhalar por la boca… eso así… estira un poco, puede darte un calambre-

-¿Cómo es…. que tú no estás cansado?- consiguió decir la rubia mientras alcanzaba las puntas de sus pies con las manos como le dijo su compañero.

-¿Pero de que estás hablando? Apenas han pasado 15 minutos, además, estamos trotando Lucy no corriendo, todavía no estamos a la mitad del valle-

Al escuchar esto, Lucy sintió que le daba un ataque al corazón ¿Cómo es que ese chico seguía parado sin siquiera una gota de sudor? ¿Era alguna clase de atleta o algo? Él nunca le había comentado que hiciera ejercicio, por Mavis, aún después de todo ese tiempo juntos jamás lo vio poner un ligero interés en el ejercicio.

-Vamos Lucy aún nos queda un largo camino y no querrás que Erza te castigue ¿o sí?- eso último lo dijo con cierto tono de malicia, pero al parecer tenía razón, aún faltaba mucho para llegar a donde sea que ellos fueran, así que a pesar de sentir las piernas entumecidas, la rubia decidió continuar con su camino junto a su compañero.

-Alza un poco más las piernas… eso así, ahora respira como te dije, no te inclines, endereza tu postura…. ¡Vaya si se nota que es tu primera vez corriendo Luce!- Natsu lograba ver el esfuerzo en su compañera, y no era por la tensión en sus piernas o las finas gotas de sudor que perlaban su piel y pegaban su dorada cabellera al rostro, no, él veía la determinación en sus ojos, esa mirada que había visto en pocas personas hasta ahora, quizá eso era lo que más admiraba de su mejor amiga.

Después de tres breves descansos y una hora después, los chicos llegaron a un gran claro situado en la cima de una pequeña montaña, el pelirrosa había guiado a su amiga a través de la maleza y las gigantescas rocas que estorbaban en el camino, normalmente sola tendría que saltar esos obstáculos pero debido a que era imposible para ella sola por el momento, Natsu tuvo que ayudarla.

Justo alcanzaron dos cabelleras de peculiares colores primos cuando Lucy se tiró al pasto rendida por el esfuerzo recién realizado, al verlos llegar, Erza fue en su dirección a ver como se encontraba su amiga, ella mejor que nadie conocía sus malos hábitos en cuanto al ejercicio, pero si era honesta, no esperaba que llegara en esas condiciones.

-Bien Natsu, llegaron veinte minutos tarde, ya sabes lo que eso significa para ti y Lucy ¿cierto?, en cuanto acaben podremos empezar. Jellal y yo estiraremos un poco-

-¡Sí! ¡Sígueme Lucy!-

A pesar de todo la tortura aun no terminaba, y lo peor de todo era que Natsu parecía estar disfrutándolo, Lucy pensó que seguramente ese chico tenía serios problemas.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos, ¿Ves ese árbol enorme de ahí?- el pelirosa señaló un gigantesco árbol justo en medio de los demás, era alto y grueso, parecía ser un cedro muy hermoso y fuerte, Lucy se fijó en sus ramas y noto que habían unos cuantos tubos de metal que atravesaban su tronco para improvisar unas barras como de gimnasio, la rubia tembló ante el mal presentimiento.

-Sí, Natsu tengo que advertirte, jamás he logrado hacer una sola barra, ¡Apenas puedo soportar mi propio peso!-

Ante el nerviosismo de su amiga el Dragneel solo atino a reír fuertemente encogiéndose sobre su estómago.

-Ya lo se Luce, jajaja, mejor deberías poner atención, sígueme-

El chico la guio hasta el árbol, justo ahí se puso unos guantes de lo que parecía ser piel y saltó para quedar colgado en una barra de metal.

-Todo lo que tienes que hacer es abrazarme del pecho Lucy, haré flexiones contigo cargándote-

Ah, solo era eso, espera un momento, ¿¡Tendría que que?!

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-

-De prisa Luce, se me casan los brazos, solo salta y abraza tus piernas a mi torso, será más fácil si tomas impulso, debes quedar justo alrededor de mi cintura, apoya tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello si te acomoda mejor ¡Pero date prisa!-

Lucy se dio cuenta de que estar en esa posición debía ser cansado, seguramente no tanto como hacer flexiones cargando el peso de alguien más pero ese no era el problema, ella no podía hacer lo que él le pedía sencillamente porque estaría violando una de las primeras reglas de los mejores amigos, ¡No tocar de más a tu mejor amigo por más sexy que este fuera!

Con un suspiro Natsu se dejó caer al suelo y se acercó a su compañera.

-Está bien si no quieres hacerlo, buscaré una cuerda para que saltes mientras yo termino el castigo ¿vale?-

Entonces Lucy reaccionó, él no estaría en ese castigo de no ser por ella, de hecho ella fue quien lo retraso todo el camino y si no fuera porque él que seguía su ritmo e incluso la esperaba a que descansara, Natsu no tendría que recibir el castigo… y ella no estaría ahí en ese momento.

-Está bien, lo haré, vuelve a colocarte en posición Natsu, necesitaré impulso-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, después de todo somos un equipo- le respondió regalándole una gigantesca sonrisa como las que él solía darle a ella. Con los ánimos renovados el Dragneel volvió a tomar posición con su cuerpo colgando de la barra de metal. Al ya estar preparado Lucy respiró hondo y salto de la misma forma, solo que ella utilizó el cuello de su amigo como soporte y luego enredo las piernas alrededor de su cintura, justo por arriba de la pelvis.

Esta posición dejo ambos rostros muy cerca el uno, por lo que la rubia se sobresaltó y evadió rápidamente esos ojos color jade, escondiendo entre la amada bufanda de su mejor amigo sus mejillas que sentía ardiendo.

Por otro lado, Natsu retomo la compostura y comenzó con su conteo, 1…2…10…15…. Así hasta llegar al 100, cuando termino se dejó caer al suelo aun con Lucy aferrada a él y luego la ayudo a bajar cogiéndola por la cintura.

Después de 100 lagartijas con Lucy en su espalda, 500 abdominales y 100 saltos, Natsu decidió que su castigo había terminado por hoy. A pesar de eso la rubia se sentía una inútil ya que no había realizado ni la mitad de esos ejercicios porque según el pelirosa, cargar con su propio peso era suficiente para sí misma.

-Bien Lucy, terminamos el calentamiento por hoy, ahora iremos con Erza para enseñarte lo que viniste a aprender-

La Heartphilia estaba fuera de sí ¿Solo calentamiento? ¡Sentía que iba a desmayarse ahí mismo!

-¡Erza! Ya terminamos con el calentamiento y el castigo, ¿Podemos empezar a entrenar de verdad?- gritó Natsu corriendo hacía la pelirroja.

-Ya que estas tan entusiasmado el día de hoy no te molestará mostrarle a Lucy como es una verdadera pelea ¿Cierto Natsu?-

-¿¡Enserio puedo?!- los ojos del joven brillaron con emoción.

Lucy pudo apreciar como el joven peliazul llamado Jellal se apartaba de en medio mientras que le dirigía a ella una mirada que le advertía que hiciera lo mismo, no queriendo averiguar porque aquella mirada de advertencia, la rubia pensó que lo más inteligente sería imitar al Fernández.

Luego de tener el campo libre Erza y Natsu se separaron a diez pasos de distancia entre ellos, ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro y cuando menos se lo esperaban Natsu fue el primero en correr frente a Scarlett.

-¡Estoy encendido!-

Llegó rápidamente a su lado para intentar encestar una patada horizontal, aunque Erza la bloqueo con facilidad para luego tratar de tumbar al chico con una patada circular, pero Natsu saltó evadiendo así la inminente caída y se hecho un poco para atrás.

Al haber tomado distancia, Erza fue quien se acercó esta vez al muchacho para tratar de encestar un puñetazo en su estómago pero él reacciono a tiempo para bloquear con su antebrazo izquierdo y devolver el golpe con el derecho.

Pocos eran los golpes que acertaban ambos luchadores, fue entonces cuando Lucy noto unas pequeñas chispas en los guantes de su compañero.

-¡Jellal aleja a Lucy un poco más!- gritó Natsu viendo firmemente a su oponente.

En ese instante sintió como un par de manos la arrastraban por la espalda hasta quedar detrás de un arbusto a lado del chico llamado Jellal.

-Supongo que jamás habías visto una pelea así antes ¿Me equivoco?, ahora sabrás porque Natsu Dragneel es el Dragon Slayer de fuego en Fairy Tail- comentó sin apartar la mirada de la pelea el peliazul.

-Aún no me han explicado todas esas cosas en realidad, y si, esta es mi primera vez observando una pelea, debo decir que llevo mucho tiempo conociendo a Erza y me impresiona mucho su fuerza, bueno ambos son increíbles en realidad, todo esto es increíble- observaba fascinada la Heartphilia.

-Bueno, entonces presta mucha atención a lo que pasara a continuación, quedarás fascinada-

La rubia alcanzó a ver como del par de guantes de Natsu comenzaban a salir chispas, después el realizo un poco de fricción entre ellos.

Entonces sucedió, en el segundo en que el Dragneel separó sus manos llamas rojas las envolvieron. Lucy gritó alarmada pero Jellal la sujeto para evitar que fuera a "rescatar" a su amigo.

A pesar del fuego, Lucy observó cómo Erza corría hasta él y trataba de atacarlo de frente, Natsu reaccionó de inmediato y corrió de igual forma pero la chica lo esquivo arrastrando su cuerpo por el suelo justo por encima del pelirrosa. Al quedar en su espalda la pelirroja siguió corriendo hasta el árbol de frente, tomando impulso corrió por encima del tronco y dio una voltereta que la dejo nuevamente cara a cara con el Dragneel, la única diferencia era que ahora en ambas manos tenía lo que parecía ser un par de espadas largas y delgadas.

-Ahora si es divertido, ¡Luce ve esto! ¡Karyuu no tekken! -

Pasaron muchas cosas a la vez que Lucy no pudo explicar en ese momento.

Uno: al parecer el fuego que emanaban las manos de Natsu no parecía quemarle.

Dos: por alguna extraña razón Erza corría hacia el con aquellas extrañas espadas apuntándolo.

Y tres: en el instante en que ambos chocaron una inmensa nube de polvo se elevó donde al parecer sus ataques colisionaron.

Lucy no se detuvo a pensar en más, saltó del arbusto que la protegía del polvo y algunos escombros y corrió directo a las dos figuras que alcanzaban a verse a través del desastre causado. Antes de llegar a socorrer a sus amigos se dio cuenta que Jellal ya estaba al lado de Erza ayudándola a levantarse con dificultad, mientras que Natsu yacía inmóvil en el pasto, con el fuego de sus guantes extinguiéndose.

-¡Natsu!- la rubia corrió al lado de su compañero para coger con cuidado su cabeza y colocarla en su regazo.

-Natsu, ¿Estas bien?- Lucy comenzó a preocuparse porque el chico no abría los ojos, a pesar de eso no veía ninguna herida por ningún lado.

-Él está bien, quizá un poco adolorido de la cabeza, ya despierta Natsu, estas preocupando mucho a Lucy- era su amiga pelirroja que al parecer también estaba algo adolorida.

-Agh, ¿Luce? ¿Qué haces aquí? Le pedí a Jellal que te pusiera a salvo- luego de sentir que su cabeza ya no martilleaba Natsu abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con una mirada preocupada por parte de su mejor amiga.

-Dios, ustedes sí que están locos- y es que a pesar de la ligera preocupación Lucy esbozo una dulce sonrisa para luego ayudar a su amigo a levantarse.

-¿Ahora entiendes porque no quiero que entrenes con nosotros?, esto es sumamente peligroso Luce, Erza y yo ya tenemos la práctica necesaria para aguantar nuestros propios golpes y evitar que sean mortales entre nosotros, pero tu….- Natsu la miraba fijamente, él entendía a la perfección porque Erza le pidió que lucharan a pesar de no hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo, ellos casi nunca practicaban peleas así, a lo mucho realizaban solamente combate mano a mano pero el hecho de que tuviera que usar sus guantes y Erza sus espadas quería decir que tenían que lograr que Lucy se asustara y desertara del entrenamiento.

\- Esta bien, lo entiendo- al escucharla Natsu dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Entonces tendré que entrenar duro para llegar a donde ustedes han llegado, que bueno que ya casi empiezan las vacaciones de navidad, quizá pida una reducción en mi horario escolar cuando entre el próximo año, creo que también debería dejar mi trabajo como voluntaria en la biblioteca, hummm tengo que ver de qué otra forma podré ahorrar dinero- Lucy comenzó a pasearse con una mano en la barbilla pensando decidida.

Natsu observó fascinado la actitud de su mejor amiga, aún estaba asustado, demasiado para su gusto, pero eso no evito que sonriera enormemente con orgullo, era increíble cómo ni siquiera la salvaje pelea que había tenido delante de sus narices fuera suficiente para dejarla fuera de la acción. Se sorprendió a si mismo con el pensamiento de que estaba seguro que Lucy no hubiera dado marcha atrás ni aunque hubiera visto pelear a Laxus por el simple hecho de que ella no sería su Lucy.

-Vale ya entendimos Lucy, estas más que dispuesta a entrenar con nosotros, lamento esta demostración pero la necesitabas ver para saber a lo que te enfrentas, Natsu necesitas hablar con ella y explicarle todo este nuevo mundo, por el momento Jellal te enseñara algunas posiciones para defenderte, solo eso, no necesitas saber atacar por el momento ya que es innecesario, te explicaremos mejor más tarde, Jellal te la encargo mucho- en cuanto Fernández posiciono a Erza en un árbol cercano la dejo que se recostara y se acercó a su rostro para acariciar su mejilla.

\- Estará bien, ahora descansa ¿vale? No tardaremos demasiado, solo le enseñare las posiciones básicas-

\- ¡Donde le hagas algo a Lucy te incinero Jellal!- gritaba Natsu mientras Lucy lo ayudaba a colocarse bajo el mismo árbol donde se encontraba Titania.

-Tranquilo Natsu, tu novia estará bien-

-¡No somos novios!- respondió la rubia a la defensiva mientras iba a sus lecciones con el peliazul.

-Bien, comencemos con lo básico, la postura es importante en cualquier clase de pelea, separa las piernas a la altura de tus hombros… bien así, ahora mantente firme, aplica toda tu fuerza posible en abdomen y piernas, los enemigos trataran de derribarte y no debes permitirlo… bien, ahora haremos esto-

Mientras Jellal y Lucy estaban ocupados en el entrenamiento, Natsu y Erza observaban fijamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Por qué no has hablado con Lucy acerca de los Dragon Slayer´s Natsu?-

Ambos estaban concentrados en las posiciones básicas que Jellal estaba enseñando a Lucy, ahora estaba enseñándole la postura de los brazos para protegerse el rostro.

-No es un tema que hubiera querido discutir con ella por el momento, tenía la esperanza de tener un poco más de tiempo antes de tener que explicarle todas estas cosas- la seriedad que reflejaba el rostro de Natsu no era común.

-Sabes que todo miembro de Fairy Tail debe saber acerca de los guardianes y miembros clase S y es primordial explicarle acerca de ustedes los Dragon Slayer´s-

-Eso ya lo sé Erza… es solo que…-

\- Tienes miedo-

Solo en ese momento Natsu bajo su mirada avergonzado por el descubrimiento.

-Escúchame Natsu- la pelirroja se acercó más a él. – Conozco a Lucy de mucho más tiempo que tú y estoy segura que ella no es como todos, desde la primera vez supe que encajaría perfectamente dentro de Fairy Tail por muchas cosas y una de ellas es su capacidad de juzgar a las personas por lo que en realidad son-

-Sí, y yo soy un perfecto monstruo-

-Eso no es verdad, no hables así de ti mismo-

-Dime, ¿Cuántas personas que conoces pueden escuchar conversaciones a metros de ellos? o ¿Cuántas pueden olerte a kilómetros?, ¿Cuántas personas que conoces se alejan de ti porque eres un maldito fenómeno? Incluso entre Slayer´s, soy el único que puede hacer esas cosas… no quiero que Lucy me vea como un fenómeno-

-Ella jamás te vería de esa forma-

Entonces eso era, Erza aún podía recordar como de niño muchos se burlaban de él, tanto por su cabello rosado, su afición por los dragones y el fuego, hasta por el simple hecho de que su propio padre lo haya abandonado.

Muchas veces sus amigos dieron la cara por él, Erza aun recordaba cómo junto con Gray daban palizas a los estúpidos niños que se atrevían a hablar mal de su amigo, a Natsu nunca pareció importarle nada de eso, el problema era cuando alguien se metía con sus amigos.

Recordaba con claridad el último día en que el pelirosa piso una escuela, iban en la secundaria, ellos eran llamados los huérfanos de Fairy Tail; en verdad era molesto tener que ver como muchos adolescentes seguían con sus burlas de niños pequeños, era el final del año escolar y a un grupo de imbéciles se habían atrevido a jugarle una broma al Dragneel encerrándolo en un pequeño estudio, pero la broma llego demasiado lejos cuando un chico en particular decidió intentar prender fuego a la sala, ella y Gray llegaron justo a tiempo para sacar a su amigo del lugar y evitar el incendio, pero lo que no esperaban era que luego de abrir la puerta los mismos bandidos los atacaran con bates de béisbol por detrás, en el momento en que comenzó a ver negro por un mal golpe escucho los gritos.

Las pupilas de Natsu se encogieron y dio un gruñido casi animal al aire, a los dos minutos los mismos seis muchachos que casi los matan terminaron sangrando en el suelo, costó mucho trabajo tranquilizar al Dragneel después de eso pero con ayuda de Macarov consiguieron que no los arrestaran.

Dos de los muchachos terminaron con fracturas y quemaduras de tercer grado y otros dos con el rostro deformado. A partir de ahí fue que comenzó la verdadera tortura para el Dragneel.

Pasaron meses para que lograra salir de aquel encierro fortuito dentro de Fairy Tail que Natsu se había autoimpuesto, muchas personas lo llamaban monstruo o fenómeno desde aquel accidente pero solo la gente de Fairy Tail o su familia sabía la verdad. El regreso de Igneel fue un verdadero alivio para el chico, aunque todos conocían al alegre e infantil Natsu Dragneel, el que su padre estuviera con él le había devuelto la confianza que el mismo había perdido sin saberlo, pero nuevamente el destino le jugo un juego caprichoso y le arrebato al ser más querido del chico.

Y entonces llego su milagro personal llamado Lucy Heartphilia, ¿Quién diría que una sola persona provocara tantas transformaciones en un muchacho tan hiperactivo e infantil como él?

-Oye Erza, hay algo que debo preguntarte-

Regresando a la realidad Scarlett le prestó un poco más de atención a su amigo a lado de ella. Natsu sabía que la escuchaba así que procedió a hablar.

-El otro día, bueno… el día del ataque simultáneo… perdí mis sentidos por unos instantes-

Eso sí que la sorprendió. -¿De que estas hablando?-

-Verás, hubo un momento en que no supe que hacer, tenía demasiado miedo y me congele, no supe identificar los olores ni los sonidos… todo era casi negro para mí.. me bloquee-

-Natsu, eso solo puede significar una cosa-

-No lo menciones-

-Puede que hayas intentado entrar en Dragon Force-

-¡Te dije que no lo mencionaras!-

Ante el gritó del Dragneel, todos voltearon a verlo, incluso Jellal y Lucy detuvieron abruptamente su entrenamiento.

-¿Natsu?- Lucy bajo los brazos y deshizo su posición para ir hacía sus amigos.

-Escucha, aunque no lo aceptes sabes que es la verdad, Igneel te hablo sobre ello, no es la primera vez que pasa y no puedes seguir ocultándoselo a Lucy, ella debe saberlo- le dijo Erza pasando un brazo alrededor de su cabeza y acercándolo a su pecho en forma de un abrazo fraternal.

-¿Está todo bien?- Jellal y Lucy llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como Erza soltaba lentamente a Natsu.

-Creo que será todo por hoy, Natsu podrá explicarte cómo es que trabajaremos los siguientes días y lo que te falta por aprender, Jellal y yo nos retiramos, nos vemos luego chicos-

-Nos vemos chicos, gracias por todo- se despidió amablemente la rubia, pero jamás escucho despedirse a su mejor amigo, de acuerdo, en verdad estaba molesto por algo.

-¿Sucedió algo?- quiso ir directo al grano.

\- Vamos a casa Luce, muero de hambre- respondió el pelirosa tratando de evadir por completo la pregunta.

A pesar de haberse dado cuenta de la mentira ella lo siguió, nuevamente Natsu tuvo que ayudarla a atravesar los obstáculos del claro, al parecer el chico se había quitado sus guantes para poder tocarla.

Al llegar al apartamento casi una hora después, Lucy sentía que no podía con la angustia de ver a su compañero así de angustiado y molesto, así que lo primero que hiso al abrir la puerta y ser recibidos por Happy y Plue fue directo a la cocina y comenzó a cocinar con lo que había en la nevera, en cambio Natsu camino directo al baño para tomar una ducha.

Lucy sentía el ambiente tenso, tenía que encontrar la forma de devolver a Natsu a la realidad cuando de pronto algo se le ocurrió mientras preparaba los emparedados, corriendo entusiasmada hacia el cuarto principal y busco entre todas sus cosas el reproductor que generalmente usaba en su antiguo departamento, lo conecto rápidamente en la cocina y encendió su ipod para reproducir una canción.

En cuanto los instrumentos comenzaron a sonar la rubia escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, debía comenzar ya.

 **We're a thousand miles from comfort; we have travelled land and sea**

 **But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be**

 **I would wait forever, exalted in the sea**

 **As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat**

En cuanto salió de la ducha Natsu escucho nuevamente su analgésico personal, Lucy estaba cantando, olvidando completamente el hecho de que solamente vestía unos pants flojos que encontró en el suelo, cambio el rumbo de su habitación directamente a la cocina de dónde provenía esa hermosa voz.

 **With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay**

 **Strolling so casually**

 **We're different and the same, gave you another name**

 **Switch up the batteries**

En el momento que entro se encontró con la rubia cantándole con una sonrisa frente a la mesa, seguía sudada y sucia por el ejercicio pero eso a él no le importo y se acercó para tomarla de la cintura con una sonrisa

 **If you gave me a chance I would take it**

 **It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it**

 **Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me**

 **When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be**

Danzaron por toda la cocina, ya que era un espacio cerrado apretujaron sus cuerpos lo más que podían para evitar golpes con algún mueble, Happy y Plue seguían sus pasos cada vez que daban una vuelta, como si estuviesen celebrando algo.

 **No, no, no, no, no place I rather be**

 **No, no, no, no, no place I rather be**

 **No, no, no, no, no place I rather be**

Olvidándose de todas sus preocupaciones el Dragneel continuo dando vueltas con Lucy entre sus brazos, pidiendo silenciosamente que no acabara ese momento.

 **We stake out on a mission to find our inner peace**

 **Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete**

 **It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity**

 **As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be**

Lucy comenzó a dar pequeñas risas mientras cantaba, no podía evitarlo, se sentía demasiado a gusto así, trato de mantener la calma y seguir respirando para no perder el tono.

 **With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay**

 **Strolling so casually**

 **We're different and the same, gave you another name**

 **Switch up the batteries**

Se separó por un instante de Natsu y tomo un poco de distancia, luego comenzó nuevamente con el baile individual e incitó a su amigo que la siguiera.

 **If you gave me a chance I would take it**

 **It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it**

 **Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me**

 **When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be**

Dos pasos a la izquierda y dos a la derecha, las manos revoloteando inquietas sobre sus torsos y las cabezas moviéndose al ritmo de sus caderas.

 **No, no, no, no, no place I rather be**

 **No, no, no, no, no place I rather be**

 **No, no, no, no, no place I rather be**

 **When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be**

Plue y Happy ahora estaban saltando sobre el mueble de la sala, disfrutando tanto como sus amos del ritmo de la música y la vocalista.

 **If you gave me a chance I would take it**

 **It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it**

 **Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me**

 **When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be**

Lucy sabía que eran las últimas estrofas así que termino de mover sus pies y se acercó a Natsu mientras estaba distraído y lo abrazo por la espalda juntando sus manos sobre su abdomen.

 **No, no, no, no, no place I rather be**

 **No, no, no, no, no place I rather be**

 **No, no, no, no, no place I rather be**

 **When I am with you there's no place I'd rather be**

Natsu se detuvo al instante. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

 **no,no,no,no, no place I'd rather be**

 **No, no, no, no, no place I rather be**

 **No, no, no, no, no place I rather be**

 **when I am with you there's no place I'd rather be...**

Estuvieron quietos por unos instantes, dejando que las respiraciones de ambos se tranquilizaran un poco y disfrutando del silencio que se había producido en ese momento.

-¿Me explicaras que es lo que te sucede?- Lucy fue la primera que decidió romper el silencio.

El pelirrosa suspiro con fuerza y se soltó del agarre de su compañera para poder voltear a verla a los ojos.

-Lucy, hay demasiadas cosas que me gustaría que no supieras para poder protegerte, no es que no confié en ti es solo… que me asusta como reaccionaras ante eso-

La muchacha solamente atino a sentarse sobre la mesa y tomo ambas manos del chico con fuerza entre las suyas.

-Deberías tenerme más confianza ¿sabes?, no hay una sola cosa que no sepas sobre mí después de todo- termino con una sonrisa.

-Tú ganas, pero si voy a contarte todo te quiero cerca de mi ¿de acuerdo?, aun temo por tu reacción, vamos al sillón-

Lucy no dio ninguna queja y lo acompaño hasta la gran sala, para ella ese era el sitio más grande del apartamento y al parecer más cómodo desde la última vez que ayudo a Natsu a limpiar.

El Dragneel tomo lugar en el suelo acomodando un par de almohadas para que estuvieran cómodos, luego jaló el cuerpo de Lucy para acomodarlo entre sus piernas, de esta forma ella recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo y dejo que el jugara con sus manos.

-En Fairy Tail hemos tenido muchos problemas que van más allá que una simple batalla musical, hemos peleado con personas que quieren hacernos daño, algunos solo nos amenazan, otros han querido asesinarnos- los ojos de Lucy se abrieron desmesuradamente ante eso.

-No te asustes, ya son cosas normales dentro de Fairy Tail ¿sabes?, recuerdo el primer día que llegue, Igneel me dejo a cargo del viejo y el me mostró el lugar, a los tres días ya estaba luchando contra unos bandidos que quisieron meterse a robar, la mayoría éramos niños así que se confiaron, aún recuerdo como le rompí el labio a uno y lloro como marica- la pequeña risa que soltó después la alivio un poco.

-Pero después comprendí que no siempre mis oponentes iban a ser tan débiles y fáciles de vencer por lo que mi fuerza no bastaría si deseaba proteger a mi nueva familia, Igneel me enseño artes marciales pero he entrenado con Mira Taekwondo, Erza me enseña el arte de katanas, Jiujitsu con Gildartz, boxeo con Gray y Gajeel y muchas otras técnicas de lucha con otros miembros de Fairy Tail-

-Por eso es que eres tan habilidoso en estas cosas, no has dejado de entrenar, ¿Qué pasa con la banda?-

-No es tan difícil acoplarse a este estilo de vida cuando no estudias ni trabajas, en realidad es divertido y me mantiene ocupado para evitar que pase mi tiempo quemando y destruyendo cosas como diría el viejo-

-Hablando de eso, ¿Qué sucede con esos guantes? ¿Cómo es que desprenden fuego y no sales herido?-

-Son especialmente para eso Luce, están hechos de un policarbonato especial que evita que me queme, dentro tiene un sistema hidrogenado que adherí como segunda tela, me permite encenderlos con un poco de fricción, claro tengo que recargarlos con un combustible especial para eso, por esto es que soy el Dragon Slayer de Fairy Tail- habló orgulloso el Dragneel, y como no hacerlo, fui una de las pocas cosas que le dejo Igneel, bueno en realidad el los fabrico y los perfecciono pero los planos, medidas y diseño fueron obra de su padre.

-Es increíble que sepas todo eso, ¡Estoy impresionada Natsu! ¡Son magníficos!- comentó girándose un poco para poder verlo a la cara.

-Lo sé- hubo nuevamente un pequeño silencio entre ambos mientras Natsu reconsideraba sus ideas y trataba de unirlas para terminar de explicarle todo a su amiga.

-¿Me hablaras sobre los Dragon Slayer´s y los miembros clase S?-

Fue más rápido de lo que esperaba, con esa pregunta logró coordinar su pensamientos y seguir con el relato, por más difícil que ese fuera, él debía confiar en ella.

-Bueno, solo conozco a cinco de nosotros, yo soy el Dragon Slayer de fuego, Gajeel es el de metal, Wendy es del aire y hay otros dos chicos que aún no conoces, son los gemelos de Saberthoot, ellos son los Dragon Slayer de luz y sombra.-

-¿Cada uno tiene una característica? ¿Cómo es que la pequeña Wendy puede pelear?-

-Podría decirse que sí, veras yo uso mis guantes de fuego para pelear, Gajeel usa unos chacos de metal extensibles, Wendy tiene este increíble par de botas con las que lanza unas tremendas ráfagas de viento ¡Incluso ha llegado a volar unos metros sobre el suelo! Es increíblemente fuerte cuando se lo propone, y Sting y Rogue son conocidos así por sus habilidades de pelea en pareja, ellos son apodados así por los ataques simultáneos que realizan, pero aún les falta mucho por aprender, yo los he vencido fácilmente- se jacto el chico.

-Aún no me has explicado porque ustedes son llamados "Dragon Slayer´s"-

Natsu aferro más la mano de Lucy entre las suyas y continúo su relato.

-Bueno, verás Luce, los miembros clase S dentro de Fairy Tail son aquellos cuyas habilidades en la lucha son calificadas mediante un examen que realiza el viejo junto con otras personas fuertes como Gildartz o Laxus, solo si pasas ese examen eres un miembro clase S, ellos son los primeros en la fila que defienden nuestro hogar, luego les siguen los guardianes, quienes sus habilidades de lucha no son tan fuertes como los clase S pero pueden pelear en caso de emergencia, Levy es una ¿Lo sabias?-

-¡Levy-chan! ¿Cómo es posible?-

-Gajeel la entreno hace algunos años luego de pasar la tragedia de Phantom Lord, creo que esa es una historia que ella debería contarte-

-Sí, estas en lo cierto, ¿Y los Dragon Slayer´s?- la insistencia era demasiada.

-Nosotros tenemos… habilidades especiales para la lucha, hace algunos años intente hacer el examen clase S pero Erza y Gildartz me calificaron mal decidiendo que no podría cambiar mi rango-

-¿Qué clase de habilidades?-

\- Dicen que nuestra fuerza puede crecer, algunos dicen que es sobrehumana una vez fracture la rodilla de un chico en la escuela solo por patearlo con la pelota de fútbol….puedo escuchar las conversaciones de personas a metros de mí…. En este instante la vecina de enfrente está viendo un programa pésimo para cocinar, aunque siempre la escucho quejarse que nunca nada le sale bien, no sé porque sigue haciéndolo-

Al no sentir ningún movimiento por parte de su rubia amiga decidió continuar. – También puedo identificar los olores de una persona y rastrearlos de cierta forma, esta habilidad me ha sido muy útil pero me hace sentir como perro policía- entonces ahora sí que sintió movimiento.

-Espera, ¿Dices que tu nariz es más sensitiva que la de un humano normal?- la sintió mover su cuerpo un poco más lejos de él, pero Natsu la volvió a atraer hacía su cuerpo. Estaba comenzando a asustarse.

-Sí, pero algunos lo ven muy habilidoso Luce, he encontrado a algunas personas desaparecidas y puedo…-

-¡Déjame ir Natsu!- ambos empezaron a forcejear, la rubia queriendo alejarse del cuerpo del chico, intentando sin éxito de desamarrar aquellos enormes brazos fuertes que ahora estaban enredados alrededor de su cintura.

Pero entonces lo sintió, en el momento en que casi lograba arrodillarse y escabullirse lejos del pelirrosa la Heartphilia lo sintió temblar.

-Por favor….sé que esto no es normal…. No soy un humano normal y no se la razón…sé que soy un monstruo…. Y que quizá ya no quieras ni verme pero te lo suplico…. No me dejes Luce…. No te alejes de mi… yo no sé qué haría si tú te fueras de mi vida…-

-¿Qué? ¿Irme?- Oh no, él lo había entendido todo mal y ahora lo había lastimado.

-Hey hey, Natsu mírame, no me iré a ningún lado ¿Entiendes?- la rubia desistió de su intento de huida, se giró para poder alzar los brazos y abrazar al muchacho por encima de su cabeza, ahora la cabeza del pelirosa descansaba sobre la clavícula de la rubia, casi llegando al pecho, de esta forma podía escuchar su corazón latir fuertemente.

-Perdóname si no me di a entender, escúchame, tú me dices que alcanzas a oler el cerdo que está cocinando la señora de enfrente y yo no he tomado una ducha y estoy empapada en sudor justo al lado de ti, ¿Qué se supone que haga? No me iba a quedar aquí viendo cómo te vomitas por mi olor, sé que apesto pero por favor, no vuelvas a pensar que quiero o voy a dejarte porque eso jamás sucederá, ¿Entendido?-

Natsu levantó su cabeza asombrado.

-¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba? ¿Tu olor?-

-¿Qué otra cosa si no?- le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

-Bueno, quizá el hecho que no soy un humano normal, que podría partirte en dos con mi fuerza y que…-

La rubia estallo en risas, deshaciendo el abrazo que aun mantenían.

-¿Es enserio?, Natsu tu eres alguien fantástico, esas habilidades que tienes solo son eso, ¡Habilidades! Y son fabulosas para mí, si no tuvieras esa manía de estar danzando de aquí por allá o si no fueras piro maniaco o aficionado por la salsa picante o un tipo cualquiera que no hace más que respirar no serías tú, ¡Y no te querría si fueras de otra forma!-

El Dragneel abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, jamás alguien le había dicho tales cosas, en realidad ahora que lo pensaba, Lucy había sido la única persona quien había hecho cosas que jamás en su vida creyó que alguien haría. Quizá por eso era tan especial y única para él, Lucy Heartphilia era una en un millón.

-¿Sabes? en realidad no tienes por qué alejarte así, me gusta mucho tu olor Luce, cuando sudas es verdad que liberas toxinas y el olor corporal es demasiado fuerte en algunas personas pero el tuyo no es así, ahora mismo hueles a una combinación de cerezo y vainilla, ¿O quizá sean fresas? Mmmm nop, creo que son cerezos, ¡Sin importar lo que sea a mí me gusta mucho tu aroma!- finalizo con una enorme sonrisa al estilo Dragneel.

Ambos chicos se quedaron hasta tarde en el sofá riendo y charlando, comiendo de los ahora fríos emparedados que la rubia había preparado anteriormente, ninguno sospechaba que no tan lejos de ahí, con unos binoculares y un micrófono especial, alguien los estaba observando.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Notas de la autora: Hola queridos lectores, para las personas que siguen mi fic tan entusiasmadamente y preguntan por misterios aún sin resolver, (Lady-werempire jaja) déjenme explicar que eso vendrá hasta mucho después, claro seguiré relatando leves flashbacks pero ya que esas historias son esenciales para la trama me temo que seguirán siendo un misterio hasta ahora, déjenme contarles que aunque sigo algo desanimada no tengo planes de abandonar esta historia ya que no va ni por la mitad; bueno para finalizar a continuación les dejo el nombre de la canción del día de hoy:**

 **Rather Be - Clean Bandit (Jasmine Thompson Cover)**

 **Muchas gracias a todos y espero seguir contando con sus lecturas y reviews. Os veo a la próxima.**


	17. Un paso más cerca

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

* * *

Capítulo 17. Un paso más cerca.

Era jueves por la mañana, un bendito jueves por la mañana donde al parecer no había problemas dentro de Fairy Tail.

Mirajane y Lissana limpiaban y arreglaban las mesas mientras Cana volvía a hacer el inventario de alcohol del mes, Levy organizaba las cuentas de los gastos que se habían desplomado por la llegada de las fiestas, Erza hablaba con Laxus en una oficina privada para miembros clase S, "The Slayer´s" estaban tranquilamente ensayando sin pelear y Juvia fantaseaba tranquilamente sobre una mesa viendo fijamente a su amado pelinegro.

Si, era un bendito y tranquilo jueves por la mañana dentro del bar Fairy Tail.

Y eso estaba mal.

Macarov Dreyar había sentido muy pocas veces la necesidad de iniciar una pelea por si mismo para que sus "hijos" volvieran a la normalidad, como se arrepentía por ello. Bajo de su oficina algo preocupado por la extraña actitud que estaba tomando su familia, a la primera que logró ver un poco desocupada fue a la pequeña Levy Mcgarden, se acercó tranquilamente por detrás y luego tomo asiento al lado de ella tratando de iniciar una conversación normal entre ellos.

\- Buenos días maestro- saludo la Mcgarden sin levantar la vista de su trabajo.

-Buenos días Levy, veo que estas algo ocupada- sin sorprenderse por su velocidad de concentración y habilidad para realizar varios trabajos a la vez, Macarov busco la excusa para preguntar si ella sabía algo acerca del extraño comportamiento de sus muchachos.

-No hay ningún problema, ¿Necesita algo?-

-En realidad me gustaría saber algunas cosas, me entere sobre el entrenamiento que Lucy está realizando junto con Natsu y Erza, ¿Hay algo que tu sepas y yo no?- indago mientras repasaba la lista de nuevos acontecimientos que habían pasado en la semana.

-Bueno en realidad ya lo sabe todo, entrenan dos horas al día en diferentes horarios a la semana, el lunes de esta semana comenzaron las vacaciones de navidad para Erza, Lu-chan y yo, los ensayos de "The Slayer´s" continúan sin ningún retraso, Cana bebió dos botellas el día de ayer sin su consentimiento, Laxus está resolviendo unos interesantes asuntos acerca de Álvarez junto con Erza y yo continuo sacando las cuentas de los gastos para ver el presupuesto que tendremos para la celebración de año nuevo…. Ah y el retrete del baño de hombres allá arriba está sucio, alguien debería revisarlo, creo que eso es todo-

Macarov tenía una expresión cansada, todo eso ya lo sabía, lo que necesitaba era una excusa de su extraño comportamiento, pero a sabiendas de que Levy era una de las pocas personas que aun conservaban su cordura en ese lugar, confiaba en que era todo lo que sabía por lo que se levantó y despidió con un cariñoso gesto en la cabeza de la chica.

En el instante en que vio a Natsu dejar su guitarra y bajar del escenario de un salto, supo que su relativamente nueva hija había llegado. Tal como lo predijo la puerta se abrió unos segundos después dejando ver una figura femenina atravesar la estancia.

El chico la cargo como saco de patatas en su espalda ignorando cualquier queja que ella produjera y la llevo directo al escenario junto a la banda.

-Natsu por el amor de Mavis, deja en paz a Lucy por un día- se acercó cuidadosamente al escenario.

-No es divertido de otra forma viejo- le respondió con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba su blanca dentadura.

-Buenos días Lucy, debo entender que ya te has acoplado perfectamente a nosotros, ¿Natsu ya te explico nuestras… particularidades?-

-Claro maestro, ya hablamos acerca de los miembros clase S, los guardianes y los Dragon Slayer´s, debo decir que es algo que jamás espere cuando entre por primera vez aquí-

-Pienso que nadie se acostumbraría ni esperaría jamás ser parte de una guerra mi niña, pero este en un mundo distinto tal como podrás ver, nosotros no pedimos esto pero tampoco lo rechazamos, porque nosotros somos Fairy Tail, y nosotros jamás nos rendimos o damos el brazo a torcer- Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente viendo a los chicos seguir ensayando con sus instrumentos. Era un mundo tan maravilloso y peligroso a la vez.

-¡Luce! ¡Ven a cantar conmigo!- comenzó a gritar el pelirosa sintiéndose excluido.

La chica corrió hasta su lado, llegando justo a tiempo para escuchar como Gray arrastraba las cuerdas de la guitarra eléctrica que hacía sonar.

 **(Natsu)**

 **Ohh ohh so jet lagged**

 **What time is it where you are?**

 **(Lucy)**

 **I miss you more than anything**

 **(Natsu)**

 **Back at home you feel so far**

 **(Lucy)**

 **Waitin' for the phone to ring**

 **(Natsu)**

 **It's gettin lonely livin' upside down**

 **I don't even wanna be in this town**

 **Tryin' to figure out the time zones is makin' me crazy**

Macarov Dreyar no podia sentirse más orgulloso. "The Slayer´s" no solo era la atracción principal dentro de Fairy Tail, gracias al disco que grabaron hace algunos meses gracias a la rubia su éxito había comenzado a ser mundial, ya tenía reservaciones de artistas famosos que querían ir a verlos tocar para navidad.

 **You say: "good morning!"**

 **When it's midnight**

 **Going out of my head**

 **Alone in this bed**

 **I wake up to your sunset**

 **And it's drivin' me mad**

 **I miss you so bad**

 **And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged**

 **Heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged**

 **Heart, heart, heart is so jet lag**

 **Is so jet lag**

 **Ohh ohh**

Y la voz de Lucy Heartphilia sería la cereza que adornaría el gran pastel de esa gran celebración, el no dudaba ni un solo momento del gran éxito que sus hijos tendrían. Un gran y brillante futuro.

 **(Lucy)**

 **What time is it where you are?**

 **(Natsu)**

 **Five more days and I'll be home**

 **(Lucy)**

 **I keep your picture in my car**

 **(Natsu)**

 **I hate the thought of you alone**

 **(Lucy)**

 **I've been keeping busy all the time**

 **Just to try to keep you off my mind**

 **Tryin' to figure out the time zones is makin' me crazy**

Aunque aún tenía un mal presentimiento, Gildartz seguía fuera y su único informante ahora mismo tenía unos graves problemas de enamoramiento con cierta pelirroja de apellido Scarlett, lo cual lo hacía distraerse por completo del asunto con Zeref.

 **(Natsu)**

 **You say: "good morning!"**

 **When it's midnight**

 **Going out of my head**

 **Alone in this bed**

 **I wake up to your sunset**

 **And it's drivin' me mad**

 **I miss you so bad**

 **And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged**

 **Heart heart heart is so jet lagged**

 **Heart heart heart is so jet lag**

 **Is so jet lag**

Macarov ahora si lucía sorprendido, ¿Qué era esa Mirada que le irigía a la rubia? Tantos años de conocerlo y jamás había visto esa mirada.

 **Ohh ohh**

 **I miss you so bad**

 **(Lucy)**

 **I miss you so bad**

 **(Natsu)**

 **I miss you so bad**

 **(Lucy)**

 **I miss you so bad**

 **(Natsu)**

 **I miss you so bad**

 **(Lucy)**

 **I wanna share your horizon**

 **(Natsu)**

 **I miss you so bad**

 **(Lucy)**

 **And see the same sunrising**

 **(Natsu)**

 **I miss you so bad**

 **(Lucy)**

 **And turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me**

No podía ser cierto, ¿Natsu Dragneel? ¿Enserio?

 **(Natsu)**

 **You say good morning**

 **When it's midnight**

 **Going out of my head**

 **Alone in this bed**

 **(Ambos)**

 **I wake up to your sunset**

 **And it's drivin' me mad**

 **I miss you...**

 **When say good morning**

 **But it's midnight**

 **Going out of my head**

 **Alone in this bed**

 **I wake up to your sunset**

 **And it's drivin' me mad**

 **I miss you so bad**

 **And my heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged**

 **Heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged**

 **Heart, heart, heart is so jet lag**

 **Is so jet lag**

 **Ohh ohh (is so jet lag)**

-¡Fabuloso! ¡Como siempre sorprendente chicos!- aplaudía encantada Mirajane.

-Gracias Mira-chan- agradeció con un pequeño sonrojo la rubia.

-No puedo esperar a verlos este sábado por la noche, ¡Sera un evento maravilloso el de ustedes dos solos a la luz de las velas!-

Todos los presentes excepto el Dragneel se quedaron estáticos ante eso. ¿Los dos solos? ¿A la luz de las velas?

-Mira, si fueras tan amable de explicarme de que estas hablando…- comentó preocupado Macarov

-¿No se lo dijeron viejo? Mira arreglo una cena para Luce y para mi este sábado, cerraran para darnos de comer gratis por una noche- decía alegre el pelirrosa.

-¡¿Cena romántica?!-

-¡¿Rival del amor con Natsu-san?!-

-¡¿Comida gratis?!-

-¡¿Cerraran mi negocio?!-

Esos fueron algunos de los pocos comentarios que comenzaron a gritar todos dentro del bar. Mientras Mira trataba de calmar al maestro acerca de su gran idea, Lucy estaba tratando inútilmente de gritar y convencer a todos que la próxima cena que tendría con su mejor amigo no tenía ninguna intención romántica.

De pronto justo en medio del bullicio escucharon como la puerta de enfrente se abría para dar paso a dos figuras distintas, un hombre y una mujer aparecieron de pronto en la entrada, al reconocerlos Macarov se acercó rápidamente al muchacho peliazul tratando de ignorar la reciente batalla campal que estaba tomando lugar en ese preciso instante.

-¿Hay nuevas noticias?-

Jellal se acercó hacía el pequeño hombre mientras su compañera Meredy iba directo a saludar a su amiga Juvia.

-Aún no, el USB que Gray nos dio de su papá tiene unos códigos increíblemente difíciles de acceder, dentro de Crime Sorciere no hay mejor persona que Meredy para desencriptarlos pero incluso ella está teniendo problemas con ello, llevamos meses tratando y no estamos ni cerca- habló con pesar el muchacho del tatuaje rojo.

-Entiendo, si hay algo que necesites puedes contar con ello-

-En realidad me gustaría hablar con alguien-

-Si estás buscando a Erza ella está por terminar con Laxus, puedes esperarla en la barra si gustas-

-En realidad estoy hablando de Gray Fullbuster- dijo con un gran sonrojo el joven.

-Oh ya veo, lo siento hijo es solo que…-

-Entiendo, supongo que soy muy obvio- el rojo en su rostro era cada vez mayor.

-Escucha, tengo mucho tiempo en este negocio hijo y Erza es como una hija para mí, debes dejar de pensar en el pasado y esforzarte para vivir un gran futuro, solo así podrás redimir en verdad aquellos pecados-

Jellal escuchaba atentamente aquellos sabios consejos, esforzarse por vivir un futuro, como desearía que fuera así de fácil.

Recordaba claramente el día en que el mismo acudió al Consejo para solicitar ese caso aun por más peligroso que este fuera, ya que fue precisamente el nombre de Fairy Tail en específico lo que lo impulso a pedirlo.

-Iré por Gray, pueden hablar en mi oficina si gustan, es más privada, ahora si me disculpas- y se retiró, dejando al Fernández solo con sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía hacia la gran oficina del viejo Dreyar pero justamente antes de abrir la puerta la dueña de sus pensamientos se presentó ante el junto con el nieto de Macarov.

-¿Jellal? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que te vería hasta en la noche-

La sola visión de Erza junto a otro hombre le puso un sabor amargo en la boca, y pensar que era el gran Laxus Dreyar le hacía querer vomitar sobre esos relucientes zapatos café caqui que traía puestos.

-También creí eso pero surgieron algunos inconvenientes que me hicieron venir hasta aquí y solicitar la ayuda de Gray Fullbuster, ¿Puedo saber que estaban haciendo aquí ustedes dos solos?- sus ojos café relucían recelosos.

\- Pienso que no te debemos ninguna explicación señor celoso, pero si tienes algún problema con ello arréglalo con tu novia, yo ya tengo suficientes problemas con los celos de otra persona- diciendo esto el rubio se alejó de la pareja, acercándose sigilosamente hacía cierta albina cuya mirada parecía que quisiera asesinarlo.

-¿Celos?- se preguntó a sí misma la pelirroja, por Mavis, Jellal jamás podría sentirse celoso por ella, el solo pensamiento era ridículo.

-¿Entonces Erza? ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos solos saliendo de aquella puerta?-

-Es la sala de conferencia para miembros clase S, y estábamos hablando acerca del asunto de Álvarez, ¿Por qué tanta desconfianza?- se giró a verlo extrañada.

-¿Solo eso?- ahora sí que se sentía estúpido.

-Sí, solo eso, espera un minuto …¿Enserio estas celoso?-

-Q..Q…¿Qué?...yo..¿yo celoso? ¡Eso es imposible!- los nervios se apoderaron de él.

-Sí, eso pensé- comento con decepción Scarlett.

La oscura y triste mirada que Erza mostro le derritió el corazón, ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? El jamás planeo lastimarla, jamás de esa forma.

Pero no actuó a tiempo, justo en ese momento Gray apareció para romper ese incómodo silencio que había aparecido entre ellos.

-Emm, lo siento ¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto incomodo el pelinegro.

-No, de hecho yo ya me iba- dijo mientras se iba escaleras abajo la pelirroja.

-La has vuelto a cagar ¿Cierto?- comento resentido el Fullbuster.

-¿Cómo es que soy tan imbécil?- decía cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

-Eso tienes que responderlo tú mismo, el viejo me comento que me necesitabas para algo- Gray se sentía incómodo, el junto con Natsu habían tenido unas inmensas ganas de golpear a ese chico durante mucho tiempo, después de todo él había hecho llorar a Erza.

Aunque después se dieron cuenta que era buen chico no dejaba de lastimar a Erza indirectamente, por Mavis, no lograba entender cómo es que amándose como lo hacían no lograban estar juntos ni demostrárselo, solo se seguían lastimando. Quizá era por eso que el huía tanto a ese sentimiento.

-Bueno, más me vale terminar con esto rápido para averiguar cómo disculparme después, sígueme Fullbuster-

Ambos entraron a la oficina del dueño de Fairy Tail y se sentaron en unas sillas frente al escritorio, luego Jellal saco de su bolsillo la misma USB que Gray le había dado meses atrás.

-Tu padre fue un hombre muy inteligente, deberías estar orgulloso-

-Lo estoy-

-La única cuestión es que ahora mismo eso es un problema, esta USB esta encriptada de una manera distinta a cualquier otra, este es trabajo de un profesional y está causando problemas a Meredy, lo que jamás había visto antes-

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? Te dije todo lo que sé, yo mismo intente abrirlo pero no soy un experto en computadoras e intente todas las contraseñas que se-

-¿Intentaste nombres de tu familia? ¿Fechas importantes?-

-Lo intente todo, incluso mi propio nombre pero no encontré nada-

-Necesito que uses todo el conocimiento que hayas tenido de tu padre en este instante, no estamos ni cerca de liberar toda esa información, lo único que Meredy ha logrado es averiguar la primera letra de la contraseña y esa es una "D"-

-Escucha Jellal, mi padre fue un imbécil que decidió abandonar a su propio hijo en manos de una mujer loca que poco después murió por mi culpa, si no hubiese sido porque ambos decidieron que Fairy Tail sería el mejor lugar para mi podría haber acabado en solo Dios sabe dónde, lo único que se de ese viejo es que egoístamente eligió acabar con la misma sociedad que asesino a mi madre involucrándose secretamente en ella, a pesar de tener que abandonar a su propio hijo para ello, luego viene de la nada justo en medio de una pelea y me entrega lo que según él fue el trabajo de su vida para luego morir para salvarme…. ¡Ese viejo fue un egoísta por abandonarme!…. Y estaré eternamente agradecido por ello-

Gray lucia algo pálido, recordar todos esos momentos lo hacían sentir tan frustrado por no poder haber sido de más ayuda para su padre.

-A pesar de eso eres quien mejor conoce a Silver-san, debe haber algo en tu memoria que solo tú puedes saber, eres su hijo y estoy seguro que no te habría entregado algo tan importante sin saber que lograrías acceder a aquella información-

Era fácil decirlo, ya lo había intentado todo, desde su propio nombre, el de su madre, el de su maestra Ur, Fairy Tail y todo lo que él pensaba que estaba relacionado con su padre pero ¿Algo que empezara con "D"? Espera….no podía ser…. por eso le dio el….

-Devil Slayer- dijo tan bajo que Jellal no alcanzo a escucharlo.

-¿Perdón?-

-¡Devil Slayer! ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes!- grito emocionado el hijo de Silver.

-Perdón pero creo que no estoy entendiendo-

-¡Devil Slayer es la cura para lo que sea que es E.N.D.! Mi padre me habló de eso antes de morir, el mismo lo creo, es una vacuna, me dijo que puede acabar con E.N.D. ósea exterminarlo, ¿Crees que sea algún tipo de virus? - comenzó a razonar el pelinegro.

-No tengo idea de lo que me estés hablando pero si dices que el "Devil Slayer" es una vacuna especial que creo tu padre para eliminar a E.N.D. valdría la pena estudiarla, ¿Sabes dónde está?-

\- En mi sangre-.

-¿Disculpa?- repitió estupefacto, le estaba costando mucho asimilar toda esa nueva información.

-Antes de morir mi padre me inyecto esa vacuna, ahora mismo está corriendo por mis venas, yo soy el Devil Slayer-

Ambos se quedaron viendo durante unos instantes, quizá ahora estuvieran más cerca de descubrir de qué iba todo ese asunto.

-Bien, esto es asombroso, estas siendo de mucha ayuda Gray, ¿Te importa que Meredy te tome una pequeña muestra de sangre para analizarla? Si tengo razón aún hay que extraer la verdadera vacuna de tu sangre, es decir hay que sintetizar la vacuna en su forma más pura, supongo que esa fue la única manera que encontró tu padre de mantener a salvo su secreto, fuiste su salvación Gray-

-Adelante, no me molesta, ¿sabes? quizá estas exagerando un poco pero me alegro de haber sido de ayuda, si necesitas otra cosa no dudes en preguntarme, tengo que volver ahora a mis ensayos- decía mientras se levantaba del asiento e iba hacía la puerta.

-Adelante y nuevamente muchas gracias-

-Oh y por cierto, Erza podrá parecer fuerte pero es tan vulnerable como todas las demás chicas, si sigues siendo un idiota tendré que patearte el trasero por ello, ¿Entendido?-

-Sí, gracias por haberla cuidado todos estos años que no estuve para ella-

-Para que son los hermanos, nos vemos luego Jellal-

-Hermanos eh…- hace mucho no sentía tal nostalgia… él sabía que tanto Natsu como Gray querían mucho a su amada pelirroja, pero también sabía que ese amor era solamente uno fraternal, uno como el que él mismo sentía por Meredy o Mystgoan.

Ahora que lo recordaba no sabía cómo habían ido a parar las cosas en Edolas, después de todo ellos también tenían sus propios problemas, quizá fuera buena idea llamarle algún día y verlo, solo para asegurarse que todo esté bien. Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de salir de la oficina de Macarov Dreyar.

* * *

El sábado por la noche llego muy rápido para el gusto de Lucy Heartphilia.

Había estado tratando de convencerse a sí misma los últimos días que no tendría una cena romántica con su mejor amigo piro maniaco pero el simple pensamiento de ellos dos solos cenando la hacía sentir demasiado nerviosa.

-Bien, creo que ya estoy lista-

Se preparó mentalmente para salir de su nueva habitación, ahora que lo pensaba jamás se había detenido a admirar lentamente cada recorte que había encontrado dentro, en la semana Natsu junto con Erza, Gray, Juvia, Levy y Gajeel la acompañaron a su antiguo departamento para sacar algunos muebles que tenía ahí dentro, pero debido a que era demasiado peligroso no lograron sacar más que su cama y el tocador donde ahora mismo tenía toda su ropa guardada, su nueva habitación era la misma en la que Natsu había pegado y guardado aquellos objetos que le recordaban algún día en especial, el gesto le había parecido demasiado tierno así que aunque el pelirrosa le había ofrecido cambiar de lugar todo aquello la rubia se negó rotundamente.

Con un suspiro pensó que no podía prolongar más lo inevitable así que se aliso nuevamente el sencillo vestido azul marino de coctel que llevaba puesto y se hato la horquilla en el pelo como adorno, abrió la puerta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Bien, si antes estaba nerviosa ahora lo estaba mil veces más.

-¡Hey Luce tardas una eternidad!-

Natsu estaba parado a lado de la puerta de entrada justo para salir, llevaba puesto unos pantalones formales junto con mocasines y camisa color vino junto a su impecable e inseparable bufanda blanca amarrada a modo de corbata, por útlimo el cabello estaba despeinado como siempre pero podía ver un poco de gel en el como si hubiera querido evitar que se saliera de su lugar.

-Ammm lo siento, ¿Nos vamos?- se acercó avergonzada.

Con una sonrisa el Dragneel asintió y le ofreció su brazo derecho, justo donde tenía su marca de Fairy Tail. Lucy interpreto ese gesto como uno amigable y cruzo su brazo izquierdo alrededor, después de todo eran mejores amigos, no tenía por qué sentirse así de nerviosa ¿Pero qué eran esas malditas mariposas en su estómago?

Caminaron el corto camino hasta Fairy Tail, Natsu había sentido el nerviosismo de su amiga desde que bajo las escaleras así que trataba de hacer bromas y contarle anécdotas graciosas para distraerla pero la verdadera pregunta era ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Después de todo solo era una cena entre amigos.

Eso se decía en ese preciso instante el Dragneel. Aunque jamás en su vida había tratado de arreglarse para salir a cenar con un amigo, jamás en su vida había esperado ansioso por ver bajar a alguien de las escaleras, jamás en su vida había sentido ese extraño revoltijo en el estómago que había confirmado unas noches antes que no era hambre y lo más importante, jamás en su vida había visto a alguien resplandecer ni oler tan bien como Lucy Heartphilia lo hacía en ese instante.

Al llegar siguieron la instrucciones de su anfitriona Mirajane y la siguieron justo en frente del lugar al que ambos se sentían extraños de no pisar en ese momento, el escenario, Strauss los sentó a ambos en una mesa que tenía el letrero de "reservado" en ella, todas las mesas alrededor estaban vacías y la iluminación era escasa pero lograron encontrar las sillas en medio de la oscuridad gracias a las velas del centro.

-Muy bien chicos, este es el menú de la cena, luego que terminen de comer habrá un poco de música para que bailen el resto de la noche así que ¿Por qué no me dicen que es lo que van a ordenar?-

Tal como imaginaron los platillos que pidieron eran dignos de Mira, la entrada consistió en bocadillos de queso con salami, Lucy pidió una sencilla lasaña vegetariana con ensalada y Natsu carne de cerdo bañada en salsa tabasco, de postre ambos recibieron un brownie de chocolate con helado.

-Eso estuvo delicioso, digno de Mira-san- terminó de alagar la rubia.

-Fuuuuaaaaaaa ¡Estoy lleno! ¡Eso estuvo delicioso Mira!- dijo mientras se sobaba el estómago el pelirosa.

-Muchas gracias chicos, bueno eso será todo nuestro servicio por parte de nosotros, ustedes tienen el resto de la noche, ¡Disfrútenla y nos vemos mañana!- aunque la albina había salido corriendo detrás de la puerta de la cocina, sabían claramente que no estaban solos.

-Mira-san- suspiro pesadamente la rubia.

-Oye Luce ¿Te gustaría ver algo?- Natsu se había parado de su asiento y camino a lado de la rubia para invitarla a coger su mano.

-Claro- dijo mientras correspondía el gesto.

Natsu la guio fuera de Fairy Tail y luego la hiso escalar las mismas escaleras que tuvieron que utilizar el día que Mary hizo que los persiguieran. En cuestión de minutos llegaron a una extensa azotea, la misma que tenía el gran tubo que utilizaron de escape la última vez.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Natsu?- pregunto una confundida Lucy.

-Ven aquí y guarda silencio Luce-

La Heartphilia tomo asiento justo al lado de Natsu que estaba tirado sobre una gran cobija que encontró escondida entre unos ladrillos.

-Aquí es donde entrene con Mira y Erza, es un espacio muy bueno para saltar de edificio en edificio, ¿Ves las tuberías de ahí? Han tenido que reemplazarlas muchas veces porque Gray y yo las hemos roto jajajaja ¡Oh! ¿Ves ese gran poste de madera? Ahí es donde colgamos el saco de box, tiene un hoyo justo en medio ¡Fue cuando el maldito fierro parlante me insulto y esquivo mi golpe! Termine con mis nudillos sangrando pero la sensación fue asombrosa ¡Oh oh! Y esa parte de ahí….- el chico continuaba contando historias de sus entrenamientos con sus amigos y Lucy no hacía más que reír divertida por aquellas anécdotas, como disfrutaba esos simples pero auténticos momentos que pasaba a lado de Natsu.

\- ¡Luce mira! - su inesperada interrupción la hiso saltar en su lugar y girar rápidamente la cabeza hacía donde el líder de "The Slayer´s" estaba apuntando y cuando localizó lo que el chico veía no logró articular ni una sola palabra.

Las estrellas en el cielo estaban más hermosas que nunca, justo ahora no solo lograba vislumbrarse las tres estrellas que conformaban el Cinturón de Orión o la Cannis major, no, ahora lograba ver cada pequeña estrella que conformaban las constelaciones que correspondían a su lugar geográfico, no recodaba bien el nombre de cada una pero sin lugar a dudas era un espectáculo fabuloso que jamás había logrado ver en toda su vida, el cielo nocturno despejado y cada estrella brillando fuertemente sobre una nebulosa, el momento era mágico, entonces lo escuchó, eran las cuerdas de una guitarra.

 **Every breath you take**

 **Every move you make**

 **Every bond you break**

 **Every step you take**

 **I'll be watching you**

Era Natsu, estaba tocando esa guitarra acústica que vio el otro día, ¿Cómo la había subido hasta ahí?

 **Every single day**

 **Every word you say**

 **Every game you play**

 **Every night you stay**

 **I'll be watching you**

Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba apoyando su espalda en la pared más cercana de donde se acostaron, pero de un momento a otro abrió los ojos y fijo su mirada en la rubia.

 **Oh can't you see**

 **You belong to me**

 **My poor heart aches**

 **With every step you take**

Le dedicó una gigantesca sonrisa mientras seguía cantando, la expresión que Lucy hiso lo desconcertó un poco pero luego de sonreírle volvió a ver sus ojos chocolate brillar.

 **Every move you make**

 **Every vow you break**

 **Every smile you fake**

 **Every claim you stake**

 **I'll be watching you**

Como le encantaba esa mirada.

 **Since you've gone I been lost without a trace**

 **I dream at night I can only see your face**

 **I look around but it's you I can't replace**

 **I feel so cold and I long for your embrace**

 **I keep crying baby, baby, please**

Continúo cantando mirando hacia el cielo ahora, como hubiese deseado que Igneel estuviese ahí para conocer a Lucy, cuantas cosas que no pudo disfrutar a su lado, pero ahora viviría para recompensarlas y no desperdiciarlas, esa había sido su promesa.

 **Oh can't you see**

 **You belong to me**

 **My poor heart aches**

 **With every step you take**

Entonces escucho a Lucy moverse, en cuanto giro a verla ahora la encontró recostada a su lado con los ojos cerrados y una bella sonrisa en su rostro, se veía tan relajada y feliz.

 **Every move you make**

 **Every vow you break**

 **Every smile you fake**

 **Every claim you stake**

 **I'll be watching you**

 **Every move you make**

 **Every step you take**

 **I'll be watching you**

Bajo el ritmo de su tono y se concentró en el rostro de su mejor amiga.

 **I'll be watching you**

 **Uhhhhhh**

Dejó a un lado su guitarra y se recostó sobre el estómago de la chica, ahora su vista estaba concentrada nuevamente en la noche estrellada.

 **Every move you make**

 **Every vow you break**

 **Every smile you fake**

 **Every claim you stake**

 **I'll be watching you**

 **Every move you make**

 **Every step you take**

 **I'll be watching you**

Cuando finalizó sintió la pequeña y delicada mano de Lucy sobre su rosado cabello, estaba dándole caricias mientras el reposaba sobre su plano vientre.

-Siempre encuentras el momento perfecto para cantar, ¿No es así Natsu?- el por su parte cerro los ojos para disfrutar más de esas caricias.

\- Corrección, siempre es el momento perfecto para cantar un poco, amo la música Luce, me hace sentir libre, todos mis sentidos se agudizan cuando toco o canto, es distinto para mí, puedo escuchar y sentir todos los tonos y acordes de todo tipo de instrumentos, es como si la música me abriera los ojos a otro mundo, es fantástico-

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, ambos disfrutando de la compañía del otro, al ambiente era agradable y los nervios se habían esfumado, ya estaban más que satisfechos con la noche, solo cuando se propusieron a levantarse e irse fue cuando lo escucharon.

-¡Kyyyaaaaaaa!- fue un grito, el grito de Levy para ser más exactos, ¿Pero qué demonios hacía ella ahí?

Corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo hacía la escotilla que Natsu uso la última vez para escapar y bajaron rápidamente del techo, luego corrieron de frente para poder abrir las puertas para enfrentar al causante de todo ese destrozo que se escuchaba. Pero jamás se esperaban encontrar aquello.

-¡Suelten a Levy hijos de puta!-

Gajeel estaba forcejeando con cinco tipos que intentaban detenerlo, Natsu logró ver el pequeño electrochoques que estaban usando para inmovilizarlo aunque ni eso era suficiente para evitar que se arrastrara con dificultad a lado de la pequeña Levy que parecía inconsciente en brazos de un hombre.

Estaban atacando a Fairy Tail.

Otro grito los desconcertó y giraron a ver como Mira luchaba a duras penas contra dos tipos que tenían a Lissana como rehén mientras Elfman estaba tirado en el sueño sudando y respirando agitadamente.

-¡¿Qué coños se creen que están haciendo imbéciles?!- grito un enfurecido Natsu mientras corría a defender de un ataque por la espalda a Juvia.

Lucy jamás había visto esa velocidad antes, inclusive sintió el viento a su lado cuando el pelirrosa corrió para evitar un tercer dardo en la espalda de la Loxar mientras rápidamente golpeaba y derrotaba dos de los cinco tipos que Cana estaba deteniendo a duras penas, al momento de parpadear ahora lo vio cómo se unía a Gray para vencer a un tipo de cabello puntiagudo que le estaba dando demasiadas molestias.

-Este es Fairy Tail ¿¡Y se atreven a atacarnos en nuestra propia casa?!- de pronto vio como la camisa de Gray salió volando y Natsu se ponía a su espalda.

-Imperdonable- rugió el Dragneel.

Lucy no pudo ver la lluvia de golpes que imagino habían lanzado ese par porque de un segundo a otro veinte tipos que los tenían rodeados ya estaban en el suelo, pero así como no logró ver ningún movimiento tampoco sintió el cuchillo que ahora se posaba en su garganta.

-Todos deténganse, ¡Ahora!- grito una voz a sus espaldas.

Los pocos que estaban dentro del bar sudaron frío al voltear a ver a la dueña de la voz con el objeto puntiagudo amenazando el cuello de la rubia.

-¡Lucy!- el primero en reaccionar fue el Dragneel que intento correr a lado de su protegida, ni un paso había logrado dar cuando se quedó congelado en su lugar viendo perfectamente como el cuchillo se clavaba un poco en la piel de la rubia derramando un poco de sangre, sus pupilas se contrajeron y un gruñido gutural salió de su garganta al ver aquello.

-Ni un paso más chico o ella saldrá muy lastimada, podrás ser rápido pero estas lo suficientemente lejos para evitar que clave este cuchillo en tu amiga- dijo aquella misteriosa chica, ella tenía el cabello corto y verde junto con un uniforme demasiado sugerente, pero ahora tenían en claro quiénes eran por el símbolo que portaba aquella vestimenta.

-¿Qué asuntos tienen ustedes aquí?- habló en voz alta Mirajane.

-Mi nombre es Brandish, soy una de los Spriggan 12 de Álvarez y vengo a entregar un mensaje- respondió serenamente la atacante.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que tratar con ustedes, nuestros problemas musicales son solo eso, no tienen por qué venir y atacarnos a nuestras espaldas- Gray estaba dando fuertes bocanadas de aire.

-Este es un mensaje directamente de nuestro emperador Lord Zeref, la grabación únicamente podrá ser escuchada con el dueño Macarov Dreyar o Natsu Dragneel si es que está presente-

-Yo soy Natsu Dragneel, puedes entregar tu maldito mensaje y soltar a Lucy ahora mismo- dijo mientras daba dos pasos enfrente para hacerse notar entre la multitud que había parado de pelear.

-Debí imaginarlo, bien ahora mismo entregare el mensaje pero tu muchacho mantente alejado, si noto que estás dando un solo paso más despídete de tu novia-

La extraña mujer saco un aparato circular de su abrigo y lo dejo sobre la mesa más cercana, al colocarlo en un lugar firme un holograma salió de este y un chico como de unos veintitantos se dejó ver, él lucía estático con una pequeña sonrisa y mirada tranquila, debido a la iluminación azulada no lograban ver de qué color era su piel o cabello pero la mera apariencia apacible era demasiado intrigante.

-Buenas noches Fairy Tail, permítanme presentarme para los que no me conocen, mi nombre es Zeref- comenzó a decir el holograma.

-Vengo a ustedes primeramente con una disculpa por estas acciones pero deben entender que era rotundamente necesario llamar su atención de alguna forma, hay una persona entre ustedes que ya me conoce, si está presente en este instante quisiera mandarle un cordial saludo a usted Macarov Dreyar- la breve pausa que hiso solo provoco más temor en los presentes. –Como podrá ver esta pequeña presentación fue solo el inicio, ambos sabemos de lo que soy capaz por lo que por este medio solicito la presencia de dos personas de Fairy Tail, esas personas son usted mismo Macarov-san y la otra persona que solicito es al chico Natsu Dragneel. La reunión se llevara a cabo dentro de una semana en mi mansión por lo que un transporte designado los recogerá en Fairy Tail a las 2:00pm en punto, si mi petición no es cumplida tendré que tomar medidas más severas. Para no preocupar a su familia les daré mi palabra de honor de que estarán de vuelta en Fairy Tail el mismo día a las 9:00pm, espero poder contar con su presencia para negociar, esto es todo de mi parte. Me despido con las esperanzas de que escuches mi petición Macarov-san, que pasen buenas noches-

Al parecer la transmisión había terminado ya que la mujer llamada Brandish soltó a la Heartphilia con desinterés y se dirigió a las personas dentro del establecimiento.

-Estas son las peticiones de Lord-Zeref, si estas no son acatadas nos veremos en la necesidad de venir nuevamente y aplicar el protocolo que nos indique el emperador, agentes de Álvarez retírense- luego les dio la espalda pero no sin antes añadir. –Esta es mi recomendación para ustedes Fairy Tail, no se metan con nosotros, somos mucho más fuertes que ustedes, sigan a pie de la letra todo lo que les digamos y vivirán para ver un mañana-

Y así concluyó la noche, todos se acercaron y fueron a atender a los heridos e inconscientes pero con una misma pregunta resonando en su cabeza. ¿Para qué querrían a Natsu y al maestro?

-Tenemos que hablar inmediatamente con el viejo, esto no puede quedar así- gruñía Natsu mientras presionaba con suavidad un pañuelo sobre la pequeña herida que tenía Lucy en el cuello.

-Esos malditos cobardes…. Usaron una especie de gas para debilitarnos e inmovilizarnos, algunos logramos evitar respirar demasiado pero no fue suficiente- decía Gray mientras apretaba sus manos fuertemente.

\- Natsu detente, estoy bien, tenemos que llamar a Wendy para que revise a los demás-

\- El gas que utilizaron es una especie de somnífero, puedo oler acetona, cloroformo y otros compuestos parecidos, sus cuerpos estarán bien dentro de una hora máximo-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Bueno, soy experto en olores y compuestos químicos Lucy-

-Ya veo-

\- Sera mejor que todos vayamos a nuestras casas, no pienso que vuelvan a realizar un ataque pero no podemos confiarnos, mañana hablaremos de esto con el maestro y Laxus, además creo que Jellal necesitara saber de este ataque también- como siempre Mira era la voz de la razón.

\- ¿Podrías hacer el favor de explicarme que hacen todos ustedes aquí?, Creí que dijeron que se irían en cuanto acabara la cena- preguntó enfadado el Dragneel.

-Hey, no te molestes flamita, fue una suerte que nos hayan encontrado a todos nosotros, ¿Te imaginas que hubieras hecho contra todo ese ejército tu solo? Lucy ni siquiera ha aprendido técnicas básicas cuando alguien la retiene y tú lo has visto, sin ofender-

-No, tienes toda la razón Gray, fui solamente una carga en este ataque- dirigió su mirada al suelo sintiéndose enteramente culpable, después de todo él tenía razón, no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si los hubieran encontrado a ellos dos solos.

-Ni se te ocurra culpar a Lucy de nada maldito refrigerador parlante, ella apenas lleva una semana de entrenamiento y es lógico que no sepa nada de esto, mira lo que has hecho- dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica para reconfortarla.

\- ¡No espera! ¡Perdóname Lucy no fue mi intención ofenderte!- gritó Gray tratando de evitar las lágrimas de la chica.

-No te preocupes Gray no es tu culpa, después de todo tienes razón- su mente comenzó a divagar, ¿Por qué no podía ser fuerte como sus amigos? Ella no quería que la protegieran, ¡Quería pelear a su lado!

-¿Gray-sama?- al parecer Juvia había despertado. -¿Qué le sucedió a Juvia?-

-¡Juvia!- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?- el primero en preguntar fue el Fullbuster.

-A Juvia le duele mucho la cabeza, ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Fuiste atacada con dardos paralizantes, al parecer los métodos de esos bastardos son muy bajos, Levy también fue alcanzada por uno y ahora mismo Gajeel la está cuidando- termino de explicar el Dragneel.

-Oh Mavis- susurro con horror la rubia para ir corriendo a ver a su mejor amiga.

-¡Levy-chan!- la encontró durmiendo en brazos de un adolorido Gajeel.

-Ella está bien coneja solo fue un paralizante, un maldito idiota quiso llevársela, no fue la única, la hermana de Mirajane Lissana y la mujer de la lluvia también fueron blancos, al parecer querían obtener algo-

\- O alguien específicamente- una voz masculina que resulto muy familiar resonó a sus espaldas pero el instinto hiso que todos protegieran a los que tenían más cerca por lo que Gajeel dejó a Levy a lado de la rubia un momento y se interpuso entre Lucy y el dueño de la voz.

-¿Pero qué mierdas?-

-¡Gajeel! ¿Qué está sucediendo?- gritó frustrada por no poder ver la rubia, fue entonces cuando otra sombra se posó frente a ella, era Natsu.

-¿Qué coños?- al ver como su mejor amigo quedaba petrificado pero no atacaba la curiosidad la embargo y con mucha fuerza y determinación logró salir de la cárcel de músculos que eran Natsu y Gajeel juntos, cuando alzó su mirada no pensó encontrarse con aquella persona en particular.

-Loke- susurró

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Notas de la autora: Hola queridos lectores, quisiera comenzar por pedir unas disculpas por este cambio de tema tan radical, bueno en primer lugar la idea me surgió luego de ver unas películas y leer unos muy interesantes libros de ciencia ficción y acción entonces estoy readaptando mis ideas para obtener una mezcla interesante de comedia-acción-scifi, otra cosa que debo advertir a partir de ahora es que los siguientes capítulos estarán llenos de drama, misterio y acción; para Lady-werempire, debo decir que tu idea me fascina y quisiera implementarla si no te importa, trabajare en ello y te daré una respuesta más clara en mi próxima actualización, me gustaría agregar que si pueden den un vistazo a mi tumblr, apenas estoy empezando y estoy subiendo algunos de mis dibujos de FT, podrán encontrarme como elie-Heartphilia, bueno para finalizar a continuación les dejo el nombre de la canción del día de hoy:**

 **Jet Lag –Simple Plan feat Natasha Bedingfield**

 **Every Breath Take You Take - (Sean Reeves Acoustic Cover)**

 **Muchas gracias a todos y espero seguir contando con sus lecturas y reviews. Os veo a la próxima.**


	18. Los doce

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

* * *

Capítulo 18. Los doce.

-¡¿Cómo carajos es que no nos enteramos?!-

Jellal Fernández siempre se había considerado a sí mismo un hombre con mucha paciencia, desde pequeño siempre fue elogiado por su increíble carácter positivo y paciencia ante cualquier situación en la que estuvieran por más mala que esta fuera. Claro como todos no era alguien a quien llegasen a considerar Buda, si era con quien la gente llegaba a asociar casi un santo.

Pero justo en ese instante ni un santo aguantaría tal falta de respeto. El día anterior al parecer Fairy Tail había sido atacado y varios miembros habían salido heridos, Erza estaba a su lado intentando aguantar las ganas de evitar estrangular a alguien por no haberla llamado antes y él mismo se encontraba en la misma situación, Por Mavis, ¿Es que eran estúpidos?

-Fue un ataque rápido, nos bombardearon con gas lacrimógeno y a algunos los atacaron con dardos paralizantes- Gajeel Redfox en cambio era un hombre al que la paciencia no estaba en su lista de cualidades, aun así parecía ser el más sereno dentro de todo el barbullo en el bar.

-Pudieron habernos llamado antes o durante la pelea para venir a ayudar, además ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí de todas formas? El maestro nos dio el día libre- habló Erza a lado de Jellal.

\- ¿No te lo dijeron? Natsu y Lucy tuvieron una cita romántica y venimos a espiar, en realidad fue plan de Mira- comento atónito Gray. ¡No fue una cita romántica! Se escuchó el grito de una rubia a lo lejos.

\- Eso tiene sentido, Mira dice que siempre le arruino los planes con esos dos-

\- Juvia piensa que fue una táctica muy cobarde si se lo preguntan- consiguió decir Loxar, quien desde el ataque con el cual la dejaron fuera de combate había estado teniendo unas extrañas y dolorosas migrañas, Wendy ya la había atendido y su diagnóstico fue que eran efectos secundarios del sedante.

\- No fue una táctica, sabían que alguien intentaría atacar así que deduzco que solamente querían dejarnos fuera de combate para entregar su mensaje- compartió en voz alta Levy mientras estaba entre los brazos de su novio.

-Bien, y además de eso, ¿Qué otra cosa nos estamos perdiendo? ¿Qué hace uno de los doce guardianes aquí?-

-Loke siempre fue miembro de Fairy Tail Jellal, hasta ahora nosotros tampoco sabíamos nada sobre que conociera a Lucy, ¿Qué es eso de los doce guardianes?- pregunto curioso el Fullbuster.

\- Los doce guardianes son doce personas con distintas habilidades que fueron seleccionados anteriormente por Layla y Jude Heartphilia, hasta donde Meredy pudo averiguar cada linaje ha tenido doce guardianes distintos pero todos ellos son familiares de los anteriores, su propósito es el de proteger y resguardar a la familia Heartphilia y por lo tanto a Eclipse, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- termino por explicar Jellal para luego voltear a ver al guardián. El chico era alto y de cabello anaranjado, lucía un raje junto con unas gafas que no lograba entender a que iban al caso.

-En efecto, gracias por la presentación de mi segunda identidad, ahora si me disculpan quiero volver a mi trabajo de proteger a mi bella princesa en peligro- y salto a abrazar por la cintura a la Heartphilia bajo la mirada furiosa de un pelirosa, ahora que lo veía bien aquel chico de pelo anaranjado muy esponjado además de portar un muy lujoso y pulcro traje, su apariencia no había cambiado con los años.

-Alto ahí león, aun no nos has respondido porque dejaste Fairy Tail hace tres años y que haces aquí- Natsu jalo a Loke de la corbata y lo encaro para alejarlo de la rubia.

-¿Tres años? Eso fue exactamente cuándo regresaste conmigo a la mansión Heartphilia-

Eso sí que había sido una sorpresa.

-Muy bien, ya no puedo seguir ocultando cosas así que comenzare desde el inicio, si me disculpas Natsu- el joven de gafas se soltó del agarre del pelirrosa y se acercó nuevamente a Lucy para cogerla entre sus brazos y colocarla entre sus piernas, lo que solo logró que el Dragneel lo golpeara fuertemente en la cabeza y le arrebatara a Lucy para colocarla entre las suyas propias. –Ahora si puedes continuar- habló con su rostro recargado en el hombro de la rubia.

-Bien, como decía, desde pequeño mi familia siempre se ha enorgullecido de pertenecer a los doce guardianes del zodiaco que resguardan a los miembros de la familia Heartphilia, mi padre como yo, fue el guardián antecesor del León, eso fue en los tiempos en los que la madre de Lucy aún vivía, cuando ambos fallecieron yo me convertí en su sucesor al igual que Lucy se convirtió en la sucesora de su madre aunque ella no lo supiera, con el paso de los años mi entrenamiento ha sido duro pero lo suficiente para protegerla como es debido, mi infancia entera la viví junto con Lucy, nos conocimos cuando éramos muy pequeños ella es de mis primeras y más felices memorias- le dirigió una dulce y cariñosa mirada a la rubia quien también se la devolvió, ese gesto hiso que el pelirrosa gruñera y abrazara aún más fuerte a su compañera, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el león.

-Hace algunos años abandone a Lucy para seguir con mi entrenamiento aquí en Fairy Tail con el maestro, fue cuando recién me uní, ustedes me enseñaron lo que me faltaba por aprender y este lugar se convirtió en mi hogar durante mucho tiempo, pero como lograran comprender mi responsabilidad era muy grande así que tuve que regresar a lado de ella-

-Aun no comprendo algo, ¿Cómo supiste acerca de nuestros entrenamientos? ¿Cómo contactaste a Macarov? ¿Quién te dijo que aquí lograrías hacerte más fuerte?- las preguntas eran demasiadas pero de suma importancia para el Fernández, mientras menos clavos sueltos más rápido se resolvería el misterio.

-En realidad Jude fue quien me hablo de ustedes, ella me dio la información-

-¿Mi padre?-

Natsu sintió a Lucy temblar entre sus brazos, tal como recordaba Lucy no tuvo una buena relación con su padre hasta antes que el muriera, pero al parecer ese hombre tenía sus propios secretos que no dudaba eran para protegerla.

-Cuando te fuiste de la mansión Heartphilia hace dos años, los doce no hemos parado de vigilarte Lucy, pero ahora mismo tenemos otros problemas, han intentado perpetuar Eclipse- el silencio dentro de la sala se hiso más denso, la rubia incluso había dejado de respirar al igual que Jellal.

-No puede ser… se supone que Eclipse esta oculta, nadie sabe su localización exacta-

-La han encontrado y ya han intentado abrirla, por suerte logramos detenerlos pero a juzgar por el nivel de las personas que enviaron puedo deducir que no será la última vez que lo intentaran-

-Esto es grave, se están moviendo demasiado rápido, Loke ¿Hay alguien vigilando Eclipse ahora mismo?- pregunto nervioso Fernández.

-Claro que lo hay, no somos estúpidos, hemos venido a proteger a Lucy pero hemos dejado a los dos mejores peleadores a su cargo, el mismo nos encomendó a los doce tu protección mientras ellos se quedaban en Crocus-

-¿De quienes estamos hablando?-

\- Ofiuco la serpiente y el Rey del Zodiaco, ese viejo bigotudo te manda sus saludos Lucy- sonrió emocionado Leo.

-¿Bigotudo? Oh Mavis, entonces ustedes están aquí- las manos de la rubia subieron hasta su rostro tratando de esconder su enorme sonrisa, estaba realmente feliz de poder verlos a todos de nuevo, sus amigos de la infancia Loke, Aries, Virgo, Acuarius, Escorpio, Sagitarius, Caprico… todos estaban ahí con ella para luchar, Mavis, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto los extrañaba hasta que vio a Loke entrar por esa puerta, sus mejores momentos en la mansión fueron pocos pero de los mejores gracias a todos ellos y ahora estaban ahí con ella, aunque era extraño averiguar que además de amigos fueran sus guardianes la alegría de volverlos a ver le hacía omitir ese pequeño detalle.

\- Hay algo que no entiendo, dices que han estado vigilando a Luce desde que se marchó de su casa, ¿Por qué aparecen hasta ahora?, está claro que no vienen solamente a decirnos que intentaron abrir a Eclipse-

\- Tienes razón Natsu, has crecido en estos tres años que no estuve-

\- Tsk, siempre he sido inteligente imbécil-

\- La razón es simple, Fairy Tail no podrá proteger como es debido a Lucy-

Todos se sorprendieron ante la sencilla respuesta que había dado Loke, nunca nadie había dudado así de Fairy Tail. El primero en reaccionar fue el Dragneel que lo observo con furia en sus ojos.

-¿Estás diciendo que no podemos hacernos cargo de ella?, ¡Lucy es parte de Fairy Tail!-

-¡Eso es verdad! ¡Protegeremos a Lu-chan con nuestras vidas!-

-La coneja se queda-

Cada quien salto a dar su punto de vista, sin embargo el pelinaranja se quedó inmóvil.

-Escuchen, no dudo que puedan protegerla, simplemente estoy diciendo que ya tienen muchas responsabilidades encima; estamos al tanto de la investigación de Jellal, tenemos nuestros propios medios por cierto; y por eso pienso que no lograran proteger tanto a Lumen Histoire, Eclipse y a Lucy, nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de ella mientras ustedes protegen el Fairy Heart-

-Ni de coña- rompió el silencio un gruñido proveniente del pelirrosa.

-¿Perdón?-

\- He dicho que ni de coña- Natsu separó el cuerpo de Lucy del suyo para poder pararse y erguirse en toda su altura, la mirada que reflejaba la habían visto muy pocos los del bar, pero quienes la habían visto ya sabían lo que se avecinaba.

-Luce se quedara en Fairy Tail, ustedes guardianes pueden protegerla desde dentro o desde fuera pero no se la llevaran a ningún lado, ella está bajo MI protección, y no pienso dejarla en manos de otra persona que no sea yo, ¿Quedamos claros?- Natsu choco su frente contra la del guardián de forma intimidante mientras Lucy observaba aquella escena y se ruborizaba fuertemente. Para evitar seguir siendo el centro de atención la rubia se levantó del lugar donde antes estaba junto a Natsu y fue a separar a ambos chicos poniéndose en medio de ambos.

\- Bueno ya está bien, Loke escúchame, no necesito protección extra, he estado entrenando con Natsu, Erza y Jellal, además, Natsu me cuida bastante bien y ya me he acoplado a su departamento, no quiero tener que mudarme de nuevo, además que podría ser peligroso si lo consideras de cierta forma por lo que prefiero quedarme con él, no está a discusión- la firme mirada chocolate de Lucy apaciguo el tenso ambiente un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que no evitaran chocar nuevamente miradas el uno contra el otro.

-Está bien, pero te advierto que estaremos cerca de ti todo el tiempo, ¿Entendido?-

-No eres mi padre-

\- Pero fue precisamente él quien querría esto-

-Bueno, quiero terminar el día de hoy si no les importa, toda esta información y visitas repentinas me han cansado de más, esto es lo que haremos, Erza y yo iremos a informar al maestro acerca del mensaje que nos han dejado, los heridos vayan a Fairy Hills y que los atienda Polyusica, a partir de hoy no quiero que nadie se quede solo en su casa o departamento, haremos grupos de dos o más personas y les entregare un manos libres a cada uno para que sea más fácil comunicarnos, Meredy ahora necesito que descargues y encriptes toda la información dentro de Fairy Tail, nombres, direcciones, familiares, etc. la que consideres más importante imprímela y bórrala de la base de datos, no sabemos qué tan capacitados estén para des encriptar tus códigos, eso es todo por el momento, vayan a sus casas a descansar-

-Vaya Jellal, suenas como todo un maestro anciano- se burló su amiga Meredy mientras el mencionado fruncía el entrecejo.

Todos siguieron las órdenes del Fernández al irse a sus casas, algunos se fueron con un sentimiento de derrota a su hogar mientras que otros fueron directo a quedarse junto con otros miembros del bar, nadie podría quedarse solo durante los siguientes días.

* * *

Era curioso, estaban en la época de navidad, los preparativos para las fiestas ya habían iniciado, el estaría a cargo del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, el exhibicionista haría unas esculturas de hielo para la decoración, Mira cocinaría la cena junto con Lissana y Juvia, Cana experimentaría en la barra para crear una bebida especial, Levy buscaría una historia especial para compartir con ellos ese día y Lucy….

Lucy pasaría su primer navidad en Fairy Tail, había estado hablando sobre qué harían esa noche desde que termino el festejo de Halloween, sus brillantes ojos chocolate y esa expresión soñadora que hacía cada vez que hablaban de ello no tenía precio, ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? ¿El próximo fin de semana se olvidaría de todo y de todos? ¿Qué harían los de Álvarez con el viejo y él? ¿Qué querían de ellos? Muchas eran las preguntas a las que pronto tendría esas respuestas pero si de algo estaba seguro es que pelearía si fuera necesario, pelearía para regresar a Fairy Tail y a Lucy con todas sus fuerzas, no se rendiría, no así.

-¿Estas bien Natsu?- la dulce voz de la rubia llamo su atención, había estado tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que no noto en ningún momento el gran plato de espagueti con carne que estaba frente a él. Al levantar la cabeza pudo apreciar ahora la preocupada expresión de su mejor amiga, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado divagando?

-Sí, lo lamento Lucy solo estaba pensando- comenzó a comer para evitar seguir preocupándola, aunque el hecho de que Natsu no dijera nada acerca del sabor de su comida preocupo aún más a la rubia.

-¿Estas molesto conmigo?- pregunto bajo aquel extraño e incómodo silencio.

Natsu dejo de comer, nuevamente levantó la cabeza para ver como Lucy veía cabizbaja su plato de pasta sin probar, oh no.

-No no no, Lucy eso no es lo que pasa- dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente para ir a su lado a cogerla entre sus brazos.

-Tengo miedo Natsu, quiero ir contigo a Álvarez-

-No debes tenerlo Luce, debes confiar en mí y quedarte tranquila en Fairy Tail, solo así yo estaré tranquilo también-

-¿Por qué?-

-No sabemos porque nos pidieron al abuelo y a mí que vayamos a hablar con ellos, ¿Qué tal que es una trampa para capturarte? Yo también estoy nervioso por irme y dejarte pero confío en que nuestros amigos te protegerán-

-Pues yo también quiero protegerlos, necesito que hagamos algo ahora mismo Natsu-

La determinación había vuelto a los ojos de la rubia así que separándose del abrazo de su mejor amigo lo llevo directo a la sala donde comenzó a mover los muebles para crear un gran espacio en medio de la sala. Cuando termino se posiciono en medio de la alfombra y se quitó los zapatos junto con la sudadera que traía para pararse justo en frente del Dragneel.

-Toda esta semana solo hemos visto posiciones y me han hecho levantar pesas y correr como loca, no he aprendido ninguna técnica de defensa o ataque y no pude hacer nada contra esa mujer Brandish ayer por la noche- Natsu parecía entender a donde quería llegar.

\- Necesito aprender aunque sea un poco de ataque y defensa de verdad- rogo con la mirada.

-¿Sabes porque te hemos estado entrenando de esa forma? Todas esas posiciones tediosas y los ejercicios que te hemos puesto son para fortalecerte y acostumbrarte a las técnicas futuras, así es como todos comenzamos Luce- la seriedad nuevamente se apodero de su mirada. –Pero creo que tienes razón- el cambio drástico de pensamientos hiso que Lucy abriera los ojos sorprendida. –Ni siquiera la sentiste venir, si hubieras podido escucharla por detrás incluso aunque te hubiera cogido desprevenida podrías haberte zafado de su agarre-

Lucy estaba estupefacta, Natsu había accedido a enseñarle nuevas técnicas incluso sin previo entrenamiento, eso quería decir que estaba muy desesperado.

-Bien, te enseñare algunas técnicas básicas que podrías usar en medio de una batalla repentina pero ni una palabra a Erza porque me matara si se entera- dijo mientras se acercaba a lado de la rubia.

Estuvieron durante horas entrenando las nuevas posiciones y golpes en ciertos puntos del cuerpo para defensa propia, Natsu estaba realmente sorprendido, aunque Lucy no fuera muy fuerte resulto ser una buena estudiante que aprendía con rapidez las posiciones y puntos de presión para desarmar a un oponente, al parecer ese era su punto fuerte, ella compensaba su falta de músculos por la velocidad misma de sus movimientos, llegando a un punto en donde ninguno de los dos quiso detenerse al pelirrosa se le ocurrió que quizá podría enseñarle un poco de su verdadera fuerza.

-Vamos fantástico Luce, quiero enseñarte algo, quédate aquí mientras lo preparo- el chico salió corriendo directo a su cuarto y regreso con su ipod para luego conectarlo al reproductor de la cocina, cuando la música comenzó a sonar regreso rápidamente a lado de su mejor amiga.

-Así es como en realidad entrenamos los Slayer´s-

 **Livin' easy, livin' free,**

 **Season ticket on a one-way ride**

 **Askin' nothin', leave me be,**

 **Takin' everything in my stride**

 **Don't need reason, don't need rhyme,**

 **Ain't nothin' I would rather do**

 **Goin' down, party time,**

 **My friends are gonna be there, too**

 **Yeah...**

Lucy estaba sorprendida, los movimientos de Natsu se asemejaban más a un baile que a una pelea, el control que tenía sobre su cuerpo era magnifico, cada vez que pensaba que acertaría un golpe este se detenía a centímetros de su cuerpo.

 **I'm on the highway to Hell!**

 **On the highway to Hell!**

 **Highway to Hell!**

 **I'm on the highway to Hell!**

Tratando de imitarlo comenzó su propio baile con los movimientos al ritmo de la música, le pareció increíblemente fácil acoplarse debido a la velocidad de la guitarra eléctrica.

 **No stop signs, speed limit,**

 **Nobody's gonna slow me down**

 **Like a wheel, gonna spin it,**

 **Nobody's gonna mess me 'round**

 **Hey Satan, payin' my dues,**

 **Playin' in a rockin' band**

 **Hey momma, look at me,**

 **I'm on my way to the Promised Land**

 **Whoo!'**

Estaba claro que no podia igualarlo ni en fuerza ni velocidad _aún_ , pero si algo podía hacer era seguir el ritmo de sus movimientos por lo que ahora cuando Natsu parecía acertar un golpe esta vez Lucy lo detenía con el antebrazo o el muslo dependiendo del sitio donde atacara.

 **I'm on the highway to Hell!**

 **Highway to Hell!**

 **I'm on the highway to Hell!**

 **Highway to Hell, mmmmm...**

 **Don't stop me!**

 **Ah! Ah!** **Owww!**

Su fuerza era increíble aunque sabía que estaba conteniéndose por la expresión de su rostro, seguramente eso dejaría moretones pero no le importaba, debía aprender, necesitaba hacerlo. Era el solo de guitarra lo que la hiso moverse aún más rápido defendiéndose y cubriendo cada golpe.

 **I'm on the highway to Hell!**

 **Highway to Hell!**

 **I'm on the highway to Hell!**

 **(Highway to Hell!)**

 **I'm on the highway to Hell!**

En poco tiempo vio desconcierto en el rostro de Natsu, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo prosiguió a dar dos pasos adelante rápido y atacar a su compañero en vez de cubrirse de la ronda de golpes que sabía seguiría.

 **(Highway to Hell!)**

 **I'm on the high-!**

 **(Highway to Hell!)**

 **Whoa-oh yeah!**

 **(Highway to Hell!)**

 **And I'm goin' down...**

 **All the waaaaay! Whoa!**

 **On the highway to Hell...**

Fueron unos segundos, quizá minutos según calculaba Natsu pero en cuanto notó que Lucy le cogía ritmo a la canción pudo ver su velocidad aumentar, al parecer había entendido a la perfección el propósito de la práctica, acoplar el cuerpo y sus movimientos al ritmo de la música.

Su sorpresa fue tal que bajo un poco la guardia, lo cual Lucy aprovecho y comenzó a atacarlo, sus golpes eran suaves pero certeros, estaba apuntando a cada parte del cuerpo que le había enseñado, garganta, clavícula, pecho, detrás de las rodillas, detrás de los codos y oídos. Aunque de un momento a otro pudo ver un movimiento extraño, casi como una finta ¿Dónde había aprendido eso? Cuando menos se dio cuenta el puño de Lucy ya rosaba su cara de no ser por su propia mano que lo detuvo a tiempo.

-¡Eso fue impresionante Luce!- alago Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Guau… gracias pero enserio ¡Guao!- la rubia comenzó a dar pequeños saltos de alegría sobre la alfombra.

-¡Que increíble! ¡Pude sentir la música a través de todo mi cuerpo! Era como si fuera el ritmo lo que coordinaba mis movimientos, ahora entiendo porque eres tan buen bailarín Natsu-

-Gracias pero fuiste tú la que me dejo impactado ¿Dónde aprendiste a fintar?-

-¿Fintar?-

-Ese movimiento que hiciste con el codo, cuando atacaste con él pero luego lo regresaste para impulsar el otro brazo y encestar el golpe-

-¿Perdón?-

-¿Lo hiciste inconscientemente?-

\- Supongo porque no sé de lo que me estás hablando-

\- Doblemente impresionante- la quijada del Dragneel estaba tan abierta que parecía que podría rozar el suelo.

-Cuando era niña recuerdo que podía ver las clases de karate de Loke y Virgo, cuando ellos estaban conmigo jugábamos a ser luchadores, supongo que aún recuerdo algunos movimientos- comento sorprendida de sí misma.

\- Loke ¿eh?- el cambio drástico de humor alerto a Lucy.

\- ¿Tuviste problemas con Loke en el pasado? Siento que no te cae nada bien Natsu-

No en el pasado en realidad, pensó con desconcierto el pelirosa, su molestia era repentina, a decir verdad siempre se había llevado bien con el chico de cabello anaranjado sabiendo que a pesar de ser un mujeriego era buen tipo, a él mismo también le encantaría saber la razón por la cual no podía soportar ver o pensar a Lucy cerca de él.

-En realidad no Luce, es solo que es desconcertante saber que tienes otro mejor amigo- en parte también era verdad.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Mejor amigo?- la risa escandalosa de Heartphilia ruborizo al pelirosa.

-¡No te burles!-

-¡Estas celoso! Natsu por el amor de Mavis, solo tengo un mejor amigo en este mundo y ese eres tú, jamás he hecho ninguna cosa con Loke como las que hago contigo, y además- hiso una breve pausa –Jamás me he sentido igual con nadie que contigo-

El silencio se apodero de la habitación mientras ambos analizaban esas palabras, al chico le brillaron los ojos y una sonrisa bobalicona se empezó a formar en su rostro mientras la rubia se sonrojaba violentamente.

-Bueno… a pesar de todo… quiero decir …. Nosotros ..¡No!... Tú… este….- Lucy no lograba formular una oración coherente así que salió corriendo y se encerró en su habitación dejando solo a un aturdido pelirrosa junto con Happy y Plue.

-No sé ustedes, pero presiento que no saldrá hasta mañana así que ¿Les gustaría pizza para cenar?-

Un maullido y un ladrido de confirmación se escuchó después de eso.

* * *

 **I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard,**

 **I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words,**

 **I wish I found some chords in an order that is new,**

 **I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang,**

La música desconcertó a la peliazul que estaba dentro de Fairy Tail, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar en cualquier instante, la pregunta era ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí a esas horas del día?

 **I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink,**

 **But now I'm insecure and I care what people think.**

 **My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think**

A juzgar por el rasgar de la guitarra tan fuerte Juvia Loxar pudo intuir el enojo y la desesperación a través de su canción.

 **Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,**

 **When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.**

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo a su querido Gray-sama?

 **Sometimes a certain smell will take me back to when I was young,**

 **How come I'm never able to identify where it's coming from,**

 **I'd make a candle out of it if I ever found it,**

 **Try to sell it, never sell out of it, I'd probably only sell one,**

Sigilosamente se acercó saliendo de la cocina y escabulléndose por debajo de la barra, al tener una mejor vista alcanzo a ver a su amado sobre el escenario tocando y cantando.

 **It'd be to my brother, 'cause we have the same nose,**

 **Same clothes homegrown a stone's throw from a creek we used to roam,**

 **But it would remind us of when nothing really mattered,**

 **Out of student loans and treehouse homes we all would take the latter.**

 **My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think**

Pensó en acercarse más, trato de arrastrarse por el suelo pero su incómodo vestido no le facilito el trabajo.

 **Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,**

 **When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.**

 **We used to play pretend, give each other different names,**

 **We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away,**

 **Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face,**

 **Saying, "wake up, you need to make money."**

Aunque ahora podía verlo más cerca.

 **Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,**

 **When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out**.

Justo cuando había logrado alcanzar el frente del escenario pateo una silla sin querer ocasionando un gran efecto dominó con las otras sillas que aún faltaban por acomodar, el ruido obviamente alerto el pelinegro y salto del escenario para ver al intruso que estaba ahí con él en Fairy Tail.

-¿Juvia? ¿Pero qué cojones estás haciendo tu aquí?- pregunto Gray confundido mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Hoy es día de que Juvia abra y ordene las mesas conforme la lista de reservaciones, Juvia lamenta haber espiado a Gray-sama- respondió apenada la chica.

-No lo lamentes, fui yo quien vino sin avisar nada a nadie, creí que estaría solo-

-¿Gray-sama desea que Juvia se vaya?-

-No, para nada, tu compañía siempre es bienvenida-

La peliazul se sonrojo, generalmente el chico siempre era frío y distante con ella, muy pocas veces le hablaba con tanta dulzura, aunque esta vez no estaban en medio de una batalla o situación que amerite esas palabras.

-Juvia se pregunta porque Gray-sama entró a cantar sin los Slayer´s-

\- A veces me gusta estar solo Juvia eso lo sabes perfectamente-

Eso hiso que se avergonzara nuevamente.

-Aunque quizá hoy no sea el caso, ¿Quieres saber en qué estaba pensando mientras cantaba?-

La chica asintió mientras sonreía dulcemente, el chico la invito a tomar asiento a su lado jalando un par de sillas y sacando de su maleta un par de burritos.

-Estaba recordando como inicio todo sabes, cuando conocí a Erza y al cabeza de lava, cuando nos unimos a Fairy Tail, nuestro primer entrenamiento, la primera vez que ensayamos, nuestra primera batalla musical con Phantom Lord junto con nuestra primera batalla real, incluso cuando te conocí, ¿Recuerdas lo enojada que estabas cuando peleamos? Ni siquiera se aun la razón jajaja- Gray estaba mirando el techo mientras hablaba y reía disfrutando de todos y cada uno de sus adorados recuerdos.

-Juvia estaba furiosa porque Gray-sama quería pelear a pesar de que Juvia le dijo que no iba a hacerlo ¡Y culpo a Juvia de secuestrar a Levy-san, Jet-san y Droy-san!- hiso un puchero que para los ojos del Fullbuster fue adorable.

-A pesar de todo no me arrepiento, a partir de ahí tú y Gajeel vinieron al lugar indicado, ¿Recuerdas el alboroto que armo esa idiota estufa parlante cuando vio al tornillo fundido entrar con Levy al bar? ¡Nunca había visto una pelea así! Bueno, después de todo ellos habían destruido gran parte del edificio y cuando Natsu lo vio vaya que explotó, suerte que su pelea continúo lejos de Magnolia, ver pelear a dos Dragon Slayer´s es algo fascinante-

-Juvia recuerda eso, Gajeel-kun se encerró junto ellos en la azotea del edificio, los element-four éramos los encargados de proteger cada piso para evitar que llegaran hasta ellos. Jamás creí que existiera alguien con las mismas habilidades que Gajeel-kun, pero cuando Juvia conoció a Natsu-san luego de pelear se sorprendió mucho-

-A veces es bueno recordar el pasado ¿Cierto? Aprendemos de nuestros errores- se tocó suavemente su brazo derecho, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Loxar.

-Juvia cree que lo que Silver-sama le quiso decir al final fue que viviera con todas sus fuerzas, el jamás le encomendaría una tarea imposible a Gray-sama-

-Tú estuviste ahí, sus palabras exactas fueron " _termina lo que empecé"_ -

-Quizá Silver-sama se refería a otra cosa-

-¿De qué otra cosa podría haber estado hablando si no de E.N.D.?-

-Familia-

La sencilla respuesta congelo al pelinegro, ¿Familia?

-Silver-sama logró empezar una feliz familia, pero no logró vivir a su lado, su ambición por la venganza lo cegó al punto que decidió entregarlo a Ur-san para que creciera sano y amado, fue egoísta pero no malintencionado, Silver-sama fue un hombre excepcionalmente fuerte e impresionante y Juvia está segura que donde quiera que esté, él está orgulloso de usted Gray-sama- esas palabras y el tono de dulzura que ella usaba lograba descongelar el corazón del Fullbuster, tantos años a su lado y a pesar de su locura y manía de acosarlo él sabía que solo ella lograba ablandarlo lo suficiente.

-Quizá tengas razón, ¿Sabes? Siempre has estado a mi lado aun sin importar las circunstancias, cuando esta batalla termine te prometo que te daré una respuesta-

Entonces el rostro de la peliazul se tornó rojizo y sus ojos se abrieron perplejos.

* * *

-Otra vez-

Dos golpes resonaron a través del bosque.

-De nuevo-

Ahora fueron cuatro junto con un crujir de ramas y el sacudir del viento.

-¡Vamos Jellal!-

Esta vez solo había sido uno muy fuerte, como el de un cuerpo cayendo de un árbol.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir recibiendo golpes?-

Una pelirroja podía distinguirse a través de las hojas que caían del árbol donde recientemente en pelizaul de tatuaje rojo en el rostro había sido lanzado.

-Hasta que me perdones por lo que sea que hice y luego dejes de estar enfadada conmigo-

Eso ocasiono que una nueva daga se clavara justo a un lado de su rostro, la mano estirada de Scarlett delataba que había sido ella quien la había lanzado, pero claro ¿Quién más?

-No estoy enfadada, ahora ayúdame en verdad con mi entrenamiento, mañana es el día en que Zeref solicito la presencia del maestro y de Natsu así que necesito estar lista y ya me canse de acertar todos los golpes, necesito un desafío de verdad y si tú quieres seguir jugando al saco de boxeo yo no pienso continuar-

Jellal se levantó con dificultad del suelo y desclavo la daga que le había lanzado con anterioridad la pelirroja, esa chica sí que era fuerte, pero claro eso ya lo sabía.

-Muy bien, entonces nuevo reto, si yo te gano tú me dirás por qué estás tan molesta y me perdonaras-

-¿Y si yo gano?- pregunto incrédula.

\- Cocinare por una semana, y te comprare un pastel de fresas entero todos los días del resto del año-

Eso hiso que los ojos de Erza volvieran a brillar de felicidad, sabía que estaba arriesgando su pellejo pero en realidad no había nada en el mundo que no haría por esa chica frente a él.

-Trato hecho-

Fue solo un segundo pero luego de escuchar esas palabras salir de esos rosados labios sintió una presencia frente suyo, cuando reacciono levantando el puñal para defenderse vio una espada delgada de la chica chocar con su propio puñal.

-Maldición-

Hiso presión de todos sus músculos para lanzar a su veloz chica lejos y ganar un poco de distancia, pero solo logró que ella tomara vuelo y le diera en la cabeza con una patada giratoria aérea, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas pero aprovecho que ahora Erza estuviera de espaldas para coger su brazo y doblarlo en una posición que la obligara a soltar su espada, claro no contó con la marometa que dio para conseguir regresar su brazo a la normalidad y tomarlo ahora a él por el cuello con su pierna.

-Sigues sin tomarte enserio las cosas-

Estaba por soltarlo y darle una patada que lo dejaría fuera de combate cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su pantorrilla que la obligo a soltarlo, poco después noto que Jellal estaba haciendo presión en una articulación.

-No me rendiré, conseguiré que dejes de estar enojada conmigo-

Esas palabras la sorprendieron y la tomaron con la guardia baja, lo que el muchacho aprovecho para acercarse rápidamente y encestar un golpe en su estómago que le arrebato el aire.

-Maldito tramposo- esquivo los brazos que trataron de capturarla y se lanzó a un costado suyo para arrodillarse y recuperar el aire perdido, era un combate mano a mano en el cual ambos sabían que estaban muy parejos.

Jellal volvió a correr rápidamente a lado de la pelirroja que ya se encontraba de pie y trato de golpear el lado derecho de su torso pero ella lo bloqueo agachándose y girando con su pierna izquierda y patearlo con la derecha pero él también lo evito dando un largo salto y volteando para cogerla de la pierna y tratar de hacerle una llave que la derrotara. Pero nuevamente se escabullo dándole una fuerte patada en el pecho con su pierna libre.

Ambos estaban respirando con dificultad pero ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer así que continuaron con los golpes sin encajar, al parecer Jellal ya se lo estaba tomando enserio, Erza lo sabía por la nueva velocidad con la que fluían sus movimientos, aunque aún reprimía un poco su fuerza, claro ella también lo estaba haciendo pero trataba de ser lo más rápida posible para tratar de encadenarlo en una llave de la cual no tendría escapatoria.

Llego un momento que los movimientos de ambos comenzaron a verse lentos y desajustados, estaban comenzando a cansarse pues llevaban casi una hora luchando, a pesar de todo ninguno considero la opción de abandonar.

Ahora la pelirroja se veía en problemas, ya habían sido cuatro las veces en las que Jellal casi la agarra y rinde, ella solo había logrado hacerlo dos, al parecer el chico no había perdido para nada su velocidad en todos esos años sin verse, aunque ella había ganado también muchas nuevas habilidades.

-Te ves exhausto-

-Igualmente-

Su enfrentamiento de miradas hacía volar chispas en toda la zona del bosque, el siguiente movimiento haría a cualquiera de los dos ganar la batalla.

Rápidamente ambos se lanzaron el uno contra otro, Erza logro su cometido, cuando le lanzo una patada a un costado de su cuello, Jellal la tomo con ambos brazos, lo que ella aprovecho para levantar su otra pierna en el aire abrazando con ambas el cuello del chico para luego con su propio peso lograr que este cayera al suelo. Levanto todo su cuerpo para regodearse con su victoria viendo al vencedor debajo de ella, pero no conto con que este la cogiera de su cintura y luego la tirara hacía atrás, quedando justamente el cuerpo del chico sobre ella.

-Esto es trampa-

Jellal ahora podía apreciar tan cerca el rostro de Erza, estaba realmente hermosa a pesar de estar sudada, respirando con dificultad y sonrojada por el esfuerzo, demonios eso si era demasiado para él y su fuerza de voluntad, a pesar de todo decidió que no le haría mal quedarse así otro breve momento.

-Creo que es un empate ¿No te parece?- trato de sonreír amablemente pero solo podía pensar en esos carnosos labios que se entreabrían buscando aire desesperadamente.

-Quizá, quiero mi pastel de fresas-

-Y yo quiero respuestas-

-Pues ve y pídeselas a tu prometida-

-¿Qué prometida?- al instante de responder se dio cuenta de su error y tomo distancia rápidamente de su amada.

-Este…bueno…yo…quise decir….-

-Por el amor de Mavis Jellal, ya basta, sé que toda esa historia es mentira- comentó frustrada la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?- el chico abrió los ojos avergonzado.

-Lo supe desde hace un año cuando me lo dijiste en la gran batalla musical entre bandas, eres pésimo mintiendo-

No podía ser cierto.

-¿Por qué jamás me comentaste nada?-

-¿Enserio quieres saber?- su mirada ahora se había tornado triste.

-Hace cinco años…. Cuando me encontraste en la torre del cielo y peleamos…. –

-Me confesaste que me amabas… y yo te confesé que te amaba también-

El silencio se había instalado en el claro, ninguno lograba verse a los ojos, ni siquiera lograban levantar la mirada el uno al otro.

-Cuando te corrompieron en la torre del cielo luche por traerte de regreso, por eso busque a Fairy Tail, les pedí ayuda y me la dieron, regrese por ti con mis amigos a rescatarte y tuvimos que pasar un infierno para hacerlo solo para pensar que te había perdido cuando ese edificio explotó, hace tres años nos reencontramos en medio de una batalla contra Oracion Seis y no sabes la alegría que me dio saber que estabas con vida… y a pesar de eso te fuiste nuevamente de mi lado… luego regresas nuevamente solo para decirme que tienes una maldita prometida y no puedes amarme ni yo amarte por eso….y ahora vas y te pones celoso por Laxus quien está colado secretamente por Mira y me confundes hasta el punto de querer hacer que te rompa esa bonita nariz que tienes, ¿Cómo no quieres que este enfadada cuando me confundes y juegas con mis sentimientos de tal forma? ¿Qué sientes por mi Jellal?-

Erza había explotado, había estado reteniendo esos sentimientos desde hace muchos años, la primera vez que la abandono de hecho, cuando apenas eran unos inocentes niños de siete años que no conocían más allá que los campos de entrenamiento, celdas y laboratorios donde los tuvieron prisioneros por tanto tiempo. Supero infiernos, calamidades y tempestades solo para estar a su lado y a pesar de todo aun no sabía que era la que el sentía por ella, ¿Es que no le quedaba claro que ella lo amaba con toda su alma?

-Yo…..- al parecer le habían robado las palabras, cada vez que tenía una oportunidad el como un maldito crio idiota enamorado la cagaba de forma monumental ¿Y cómo culparlo? La amaba con locura, y eso hacía muy difícil el poder expresarlo, sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar, estaban en medio de una guerra y cualquier movimiento en falso los llevaría a ambos o a alguno de los dos al borde del abismo, y estaba cien por ciento seguro que a ella nada ni nadie se la llevaría lejos mientras el pudiera impedirlo.

-Pienso que no es momento para hablar de eso, tu sabes que te quiero Erza, eres mi amiga y creo que debería bastar con eso ahora- oficialmente eso le había dolido más a el que a ella. Aunque la expresión de dolor en sus ojos marrón podía destacar que el impacto no fue menos duro.

Decepcionada, se levantó y sacudió un poco sus ropas, regreso su espada y daga al escondite bajo el gigantesco roble y en silencio se encamino a su departamento, estaba demasiado cansada física y mental como para poder continuar hablando con él.

Fernández tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltar y correr a abrazar a su dulce pelirroja que ahora parecía más como una muñeca de trapo a la cual la arrogaron y maltrataron con calumnia, él era el culpable y solo él podía remediarlo, solo que aún no era tiempo, las cosas cada vez eran más difíciles y la aparición de un Spriggan12 era definitivamente un mal augurio.

El día de mañana sería crucial para definir sus posiciones de batalla.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Notas de la autora: Hola queridos lectores, espero aun contar con ustedes, puedo ver que cada vez menos gente lee mi historia así que aunque me duela en lo más profundo de mi alma quisiera saber en qué estoy fallando, soy nueva aquí y es mi primer long-fic así que para poder mejorar en lo que me gusta quisiera pedir sus opiniones y críticas por más duras que estas sean.**

 **Lady-werempire, me ha animado mucho tu idea y quiero continuarla si no es mucha molestia, la historia se llamara** _ **Before the music**_ **y será exclusivamente Jerza, serán capítulos especiales acerca de lo transcurrido en la torre del cielo, no quisiera agregar lo de Phantom Lord porque extendería mucho la historia y no es lo que tengo en mente así que por el momento trabajaré en esta precuela.**

 **Bueno para finalizar a continuación les dejo el nombre de la canción del día de hoy:**

 **Highway to Hell- ACDC**

 **Stressed out- Twenty One Pilots**

 **Muchas gracias a todos y espero seguir contando con sus lecturas y reviews. Os veo a la próxima.**


	19. Charlando con el diablo

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

Capítulo 19. Charlando con el diablo.

No había marcha atrás.

Hoy era el día.

Natsu Dragneel se había levantado esa mañana con ese único pensamiento en su mente, ese era el día en el cual el viejo y el mismo hablarían y aclararían de una vez por todas sus asuntos con Álvarez.

Se había levantado desde muy temprano para evitar tener que ver la preocupada mirada de su mejor amiga, había tomado una ducha rápida para luego vestirse con un pants holgado junto con una ramera suelta y su inseparable bufanda, pensaba que si las cosas se ponían difíciles lo mejor sería llevar sus guantes de pelea así que los cogió y guardo en sus botas militares.

Quería irse lo más rápido posible de ahí así que decidió que desayunaría dentro de Fairy Tail que es donde los recogerían a él y al abuelo, pero ni con toda su fuerza de voluntad logró irse sin antes ver que Lucy estuviera bien.

Entró con sigilo a su habitación y comprobó que seguía dormida, claro era sábado después de todo, seguramente dormiría hasta las doce del día como era su costumbre durante los fines de semana, al verla ahí tan tranquila dormitando le remordió la conciencia así que trato de salir de la misma forma en la que entró, pero no contó con que una pequeña y delicada mano lo detuviera en su intento de escape.

\- ¿Natsu? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué hora es? -

Al voltear a verla no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable, la había despertado y ahora tendría que inventar una excusa para tratar de tranquilizarla.

\- ¿No estarás planeando irte o sí? Creí que habíamos hablado de esto- la rubia ya estaba enderezándose para enfrentarlo cuando vio cómo su mejor amigo suspiraba cansado y se sentaba junto a ella en su cama.

-No quería que te enteraras, sabes que esto es importante, tenemos que saber qué es lo que traman Luce y sabes tan bien como yo que si no vamos los ataques empeoraran- trato de sonar razonable el pelirosa.

\- ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer? – su mirada reflejaba tristeza y decepción, decepción por sí misma.

Algo que a Natsu no le gustaba para nada, la cogió con cuidado entre sus brazos y la acercó a su pecho mientras subía sus piernas para acostarse completamente junto a ella mientras le acariciaba con cariño su rubia melena.

-No es tu culpa, ¿Lo sabes verdad? Ellos no solo están buscándote a ti, solo serán un par de horas Luce-

-Un par de horas en las que estaré muriendo del miedo-

-Lo sé, pero yo no estaré en mejores condiciones, tienes que prometerme algo mientras yo no estoy aquí, a cambio yo te prometeré que regresaré sano y salvo a tu lado, ¿De acuerdo? –

La soltó con cuidado y la ayudo a levantarse de la cama sin apartar su mirada de sus ojos chocolates.

-Ayer hablé con Gray acerca de tus avances en el entrenamiento, me gustaría que hoy practicaras con él y Juvia algunas técnicas de Capoeira, ese es el punto fuerte de Juvia y estoy seguro que te acoplarás rápidamente, y otra cosa, el día de hoy no saldrás de Fairy Tail hasta que yo llegue ¿De acuerdo? -

-Eres un mandón, pero lo haré solo porque quiero entrenar con Juvia, va a ser interesante ver otros estilos de lucha que los de Erza, Jellal y tú- sonrió convencida.

-Bien, ahora cámbiate rápido que ya casi es hora que nos recojan y no podré irme sabiendo que estas desprotegida, tendré que llamar a Gajeel y a Levy para que ya no vengan a recogerte, pero eso puedo hacerlo de camino-

Lucy corrió al baño de Natsu a tomar una ducha rápida y cambiarse de paso, solo necesitaría unos shorts y su playera deportiva como siempre, ya se alistaría luego para el espectáculo de esa noche en Fairy Tail. Esa había sido la primera vez que la rubia se había alistado en menos de una hora, el tiempo era esencial y lo sabía, no quería irse sin sentirse segura que Natsu estaría bien ese día.

Salieron del apartamento y caminaron hacia Fairy Tail con algo de prisa, al llegar al bar lo primero que notaron fue el silencio y quietud que reinaba en el lugar, por primera vez desde que había llegado ahí Heartphilia presencio con desagrado la tranquilidad de los miembros.

\- ¿Y bien? Parece que estuviéramos en un funeral- rompió por fin el silencio el Dragneel.

\- Sabes bien que no estamos acostumbrados a esto cerebro de lava-

\- Bueno eso sería porque a nadie le interesaría interrogar a alguien con el cerebro congelado-

\- Maldito lanzallamas-

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera lanzar otro insulto ambos terminaron en el suelo con un gran chichón en sus cabezas cortesía de la gran Titania, quien ese día resultaba estar con peores humos que siempre.

-Si ambos siguen así no me quedará de otra más que les rompa ambas piernas-

Ambos muchachos temblaron del miedo y se quedaron sentados en su lugar con la boca cerrada y sudando a mares como un par de cachorros amaestrados.

La rubia no pudo evitar notar esa extraña actitud en su amiga, si bien era cierto que no soportaba ver a esos dos pelear ella sabía que tenía suficiente paciencia como para evitar tener que golpearlos antes de que lo merecieran realmente así que camino lento hasta acercarse a su amiga pelirroja y tomo asiento con cuidado a lado de ella.

-Buenos días Erza, ¿Sucede algo?-

-Oh, Lucy, buenos días- su tan efusivo saludo le confirmo que en efecto algo andaba mal.

-Déjame adivinar, se trata de alguien con el cabello azul y cierto tatuaje rojo en el rostro ¿Me equivoco?-

-No te equivocas Lu-chan- ambas voltearon a ver a la dueña de esa voz quien estaba tomando asiento frente a ellas en una butaca.

-Siempre que estas así es por él, aunque debo admitir que no te veía así desde hace poco más de un año cuando te dijo que vendría a Magnolia a la gran batalla entre bandas, ¿Qué hiso esta vez?- Levy Mcgarden era una de las pocas personas del bar a quien le podía confiar y desahogar todos sus oscuros secretos, después de todo aquella pequeña peliazul comprendía su mal de amores por el enamoramiento repentino que tuvo con Gajeel Redfox luego de los sucesos con Phantom Lord.

Claro Lucy no se quedaba atrás, en sus dos años de conocerla por medio de la universidad, la Heartphilia ya sabía todo acerca del infierno que vivió en la torre del cielo junto a su salvador, después de todo no por nada esas dos eran de sus mejores amigas.

-El día de ayer en el entrenamiento me descargue, casi me pongo de rodillas ante el a implorar que me ame y su única respuesta fue que por ahora lo mejor es que seamos amigos, no sé qué mierdas estaba pensando al explotar de esa manera chicas, prácticamente le grite en la cara que lo amo y no logre nada, pienso que quizá ya no sienta lo mismo por mí- ahora su triste mirada se dirigía al suelo, no temía llorar, no frente a ellas, lo que temía es que Jellal la viera.

-Es un imbécil- soltó con coraje la rubia.

-Concuerdo con Lu-chan, que se quede él con su amistad, Erza lo que tú necesitas ahora mismo es una distracción, ¡Y qué mejor que las fiestas navideñas!-

-No estoy segura, hoy no es mi mejor día y tenía que ser justamente cuando Álvarez vendrá-

-Quizá tengas razón-

-Oigan chicas tranquilas, deberían confiar más en Natsu y el maestro, ellos estarán bien- saltó a defender a su mejor amigo la rubia.

-¿No estas preocupada Lu-chan?-

-Pero claro que lo estoy, de hecho ahora mismo estoy que me muero del miedo- rio con nerviosismo –Pero confío en Natsu, él me prometió que regresaría sano y a salvo a Fairy Tail y sé que lo hará- sus ojos cafés brillaron con emoción.

-Vaya, debo decir que a pesar de llevar unos meses de conocerse ustedes dos se han vuelto muy cercanos Lucy- Scarlett parecía estar recobrando los ánimos con su charla especial de chicas.

-Concuerdo con Erza, ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos eh Lu-chan?- confirmó golpeando su codo cómplice de la pelirroja, ante esas acciones el rostro de Lucy comenzó a tornarse rojo.

-¡No nos traemos nada! ¡Solo somos amigos!- por su tono de voz parecía que había delatado cierto nerviosismo.

-Pero si hasta viven juntos, por Mavis Lucy todos en la ciudad andan hablando de ustedes, hay rumores acerca de una nueva pareja especial de Fairy Tail y créeme que sé que no hablan de Gajeel y de mí, a nosotros ya nos molestaron lo suficiente, incluso vinieron a pedir permiso los de la revista "Músico semanal" para entrevistarlos a ambos, el maestro dijo que si pero luego sucedieron estos problemas con Álvarez y canceló la invitación-

-¿¡Qué hiso qué?!- el gritó aturdidor que pego la rubia fue suficiente para que las pocas personas dentro del bar giraran a verla y su par de amigas frente a ella estallaran a carcajadas.

-¡No se rían! ¡Paren de burlarse que esto es serio!- pero ninguna parecía prestarle atención y continuaron riendo hasta quedarse sin respiración.

-Las amo chicas, esto sí que me levanta el ánimo- hablo entre carcajadas Scarlett.

-¡Ah! ¡Esto es todo! ¡Necesito golpear a algo a alguien! ¡Gray! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Comenzaré mi entrenamiento justo ahora!- se alejó de su par de amigas quienes estaban muriendo de risa frente a ella dando fuertes zancadas en el suelo en dirección a quien sabe dónde, después de todo ella solo quería alejarse lo más posible de las burlas y comentarios vergonzosos, pero eso no evito que cierto pelirrosa se preocupara y como buen amigo se acercara a ella.

-¿Luce estas bien? ¿Qué te sucedió?- su preocupación solo provoco en ella otra ronda de calor en su rostro.

-Estoy bien Natsu no te preocupes, solo quiero comenzar ya mi entrenamiento, mientras más pronto termine más pronto podre irme- evitó por completo su mirada jade que la observaba fijamente.

-Está bien, de todas formas ya estaba a punto de irme, llamaré a Gray- ante eso Lucy reaccionó.

-¿Ya es la hora? ¿Por qué tan pronto? ¿Ya has comido algo? ¿Necesitas algo?- nuevamente la preocupación y el miedo se apodero de ella, no se había dado cuenta de que tan tarde era hasta que su amigo le indico su breve partida.

-Estaremos bien, Jellal nos colocó tres micrófonos escondidos en nuestro cuerpo por si necesitamos ayuda, y ya comí algo, Mira me preparó un emparedado en lo que tu hablabas con Erza, ¿Está todo bien por cierto?-

-Problemas amorosos-

-¿Jellal otra vez?-

-¿Cómo sabes acerca de eso?-

-Por favor Luce, ella me arrastro hasta un maldito edificio lleno de gente loca solo para rescatarlo cuando yo tenía solo dieciséis años, fue divertido patear el trasero a Jellal pero pasamos un infierno antes de eso ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia? Es muy divertida a pesar de todo, cuando regrese compraremos palomitas, sodas, pizza, helado y te contaré todo ¿Qué te parece?- la sonrisa que le brindo era radiante y despreocupada, como si fuera cualquier otro día y no uno donde lo interrogarían y quien sabe que cosas le harían unos enemigos que parecían querer destruirlos. Era una sonrisa hermosa y se la estaba dedicando solo a ella, imitarlo fue inevitable y acercarse a él para abrazarlo por la cintura también, debido a su altura ella podía acomodarse perfectamente entre su pecho para que él pudiera recargar su barbilla sobre su cabeza y corresponder su abrazo con afecto.

-Me prometiste que volverías sano y a salvo, cumple tu promesa y no hagas nada estúpido por favor Natsu, por mí- ante eso el muchacho rio.

-Lo prometo Luce, rayos, ¿Cómo es que me conoces tanto para sospechar que haré algo que defines como estúpido?-

-Ni yo lo se Natsu Dragneel pero más te vale cumplir tu promesa-

Se separaron sonrientes para dedicarse una última mirada de despedida, sabían que no sería para siempre, solo serían unas cuantas horas.

El sonido de una hélice los hiso sudar. Alguien estaba aterrizando en la azotea de Fairy Tail. Ya estaban ahí.

Todos los presentes subieron a la azotea por la puerta trasera de la oficina del maestro para observar como un brillante helicóptero negro estaba detenido sobre el asfalto, la hélice seguía girando indicando que tenía poco tiempo de haber llegado y de lado del piloto estaba un gran escudo de color negro en forma de V, la seña característica de Álvarez.

Jellal fue el primero en acercarse y confirmar la identidad del piloto cuando este bajo, quitándose el casco fue a saludar al peliazul con la mano pero el Fernández le negó el saludo.

-Supongo que no soy bienvenido, un gusto volver a verlos Fairy Tail, y un gusto también líder de Crime Sorciere, no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de presentarnos oficialmente, mi nombre es Mard Geer, soy el vocalista principal de la banda Álvarez-

El hombre de largo cabello negro volteo a ver a todos los miembros ahí presentes, entonces su mirada se detuvo sonriente en un par en particular.

-Veo que están muy bien Natsu y Gray, díganme ¿Sus lindas novias lo están? Porque se ven muy nerviosas-

Ambos sabían que era solo una provocación pero de la misma forma en que la mirada lasciva y sádica recaía en Lucy y Juvia, ellos saltaron a tratar de golpearlo pero un par de personas los detuvieron interponiéndose en su camino.

-Creí que eran más inteligentes ustedes dos, y tú, no vuelvas a ver a mis amigas de esa forma si no quieres que te golpee el rostro hasta dejarte ciego-

-La gran Titania, Kyoka te manda saludos sabes-

-No te metas en lo que no te importa- la otra persona que había detenido al par de amigos era nada más y nada menos que Gajeel Redfox.

-Y claro no podía faltar el gran Dragon Slayer de hierro, todos y cada uno de ustedes tienen cuentas que pagar, pero claro no estoy aquí para eso… por ahora-

-Lo sabemos, como líder de Crime Sorciere debo confirmar que esto no será un intento de secuestro, así que te pido de la manera más atenta que me hagas el favor de confirmar el paradero donde tendrán a Natsu Dragneel y Macarov Dreyar, también necesitare alguna forma de comunicación con ellos y si es posible con su líder Zeref, si no me dan lo que les exijo su solicitud no podrá ser elaborada por ahora y me veré obligado a llamar a las autoridades y a mis superiores para contar con refuerzos-

Ante eso el vocalista de Álvarez sonrió. Volteo a ver a Jellal y le entregó unos documentos junto con unos auriculares del tamaño de una cereza.

-Esa será su manera de poder comunicarse con ellos, todo lo que necesitas esta en ese documento, como podrás ver es una solicitud muy bien elaborada y detallada para evitar algún malentendido por lo que si llegamos a interpretar algún movimiento suyo como declaración de guerra no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados-

Jellal bajo la cabeza sintiéndose impotente, a pesar de eso guardo los papeles dentro de su chaqueta y se giró a ver al maestro y a Natsu.

-Adelante-

Maestro y alumno se miraron mutuamente y comenzaron a avanzar despacio en dirección al helicóptero que los esperaba con dos cascos de seguridad idénticos con el mismo símbolo tatuado en la frente. Ya preparados su "chofer" cerró la puerta con cuidado para subirse luego en el asiento de piloto y poner en marcha el motor. Natsu se asomó por la ventana para distinguir a todos sus amigos antes que sus mareos lo asaltaran y dejaran inconsciente. Logró ver a Laxus mirando al helicóptero seriamente y de brazos cruzados, Gajeel abrazando protectoramente a Levy por sus hombros, a Gray ser abrazado fuertemente por Juvia mientras él le devolvía la mirada, a Erza ignorar a Jellal mientras este caminaba en dirección a la oficina de Macarov claramente decaído, eso le recordaba que en cuanto regresara le daría una paliza, y luego estaba Lucy.

Ella fue quien más trabajo le costó apartar su mirada, como siempre cada vez que veía esos enormes ojos achocolatados no quería dejar de verlos, aunque en ese momento no lucían tan brillantes como siempre. Lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de caer al suelo víctima de su debilidad en los transportes fue la hermosa y tranquilizadora sonrisa de Luce, una sonrisa que le transmitía paz y esperanza, con esa sonrisa como último pensamiento antes de desmayarse sabía que entonces todo estaría bien.

* * *

El trayecto fue demasiado largo para su gusto, despertó gracias a que el viejo lo zarandeo como saco de patatas ya estando fuera del helicóptero.

-¡Despierta estúpido mocoso! ¿No estás viendo acaso la situación en la que nos encontramos?-

Cuando menos se dio cuenta sintió como alguien lo tomaba por la bufanda intentando ponerlo de pie, grave error diría él. Con rapidez cogió ambas manos que lo tenían agarrado de su adorada bufanda blanca y les dio la vuelta sobre su cabeza para poder aplicar una dolorosa llave de lucha a quien fuera que lo estuviese sujetando, lo soltó después de golpear al soldado en la espalda con fuerza dejándolo inconsciente de inmediato, giro su cuerpo entero teniendo un mal presentimiento y se encontró con un terrible escenario.

Decenas de armas estaban apuntándolo de pies a cabeza, las luces rojas marcaban su cuerpo entero como blanco amenazándolo con cualquier próximo movimiento que realizara.

-Natsu, aléjate de ese hombre y sigue sus instrucciones al pie de la letra- trato de intervenir el maestro, pero antes que alguno pudiera decir otra cosa Mard Geer les ordenó con una señal a los hombres que bajaran sus armas.

-Registren a ambos y quítenles todo lo que no sea ropa, el emperador los está esperando-

Luego de dar sus órdenes Mard Geer se quedó esperando a un lado de una gigantesca puerta de caoba, ahora que lo pensaba esa habitación no parecía ser ni de cerca una pista de aterrizaje para helicópteros así que dedujo que tuvieron que cargarlo para sacarlo de ahí y luego llevarlo a esa habitación, giró a ver si podía encontrar unas escaleras o algún elevador además de esa enorme puerta, en efecto parecía haber un elevador, y por las letras S5 logró deducir que estaban bajo tierra, quizá varios metros por debajo, prestó más atención a su alrededor en lo que era revisado por los soldados, piso de mármol, escopetas y pistolas Glock G20 de 9 mm con las que estaban armados los soldados, ni una sola puerta o ventana más que la que tenía en frente y por último pero no menos importante el característico aroma a azufre que emanaba el lugar.

Natsu trataba de guardar todos y cada uno de esos detalles cuando sintió que alguien sacaba sus guantes de pelea de su bota, con rapidez se los arrebato al guardia antes de que este abriera la boca y se los llevara pero dicha acción no fue pasada por alto por el pelinegro.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? Oh ya veo, pero si son tus tan característicos guantes prende fuego, bueno eso sería una molestia para el emperador, el odia el fuego así que será mejor que los conservemos por el momento- al momento de acercarse para tratar de arrebatárselos, Natsu se enfundó rápidamente ambos guantes haciendo fricción generando fuego en ambos puños preparándose para luchar.

-Sabes bien que tanto mis guantes junto con mi bufanda jamás se apartaran de mi lado, así que si quieres quitármelos será sobre mi cadáver, y por lo que veo a tu jefe no le gustaría eso ¿Me equivoco?- terminó sonriendo con calma el líder de los "Slayer´s".

-Llévenselos inmediatamente, si el Friki intenta algo con sus guantes dispárenle en la pierna, quizá no podamos matarte pero si puedo lastimarte Salamander, y no solo a ti, ¿Ves aquella pantalla?-

Natsu giró rápidamente a su izquierda donde una pantalla plana emergía de la pared de madera. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al prestar atención a la gran televisión, era Lucy, estaba con su traje de entrenamiento y practicaba junto con Juvia ejercicios de estiramiento junto con algunas posiciones iniciales para ganar fuerza, Gray estaba vigilándolas desde atrás, estaban en la azotea del gremio, justo donde la dejo cuando se fueron pero ¿Cómo era posible? Ahí no podía haber ninguna cámara, por el ángulo en el que se encontraban parecía ser como si lo que fuera que estuviese grabando volara, oh no.

-Es un Dron, muy útil para filmar personas desde nuestra posición ¿Cierto? ¿Sabías que los venden por ebay? En realidad son muy baratos, lo único que tuve que hacer para conseguirlo fue dar el número de mi tarjeta de crédito y los ingenieros de Álvarez lo modificaron de tamaño para largas distancias, inclusive lo volvieron adaptable a su ambiente, es como un camaleón, ¿Quieres que nos acerquemos un poco más a esa rubia? Parece ser una lindura- la cámara hiso zoom en Lucy, enfocando ahora su rostro sudado por el esfuerzo.

-Si le pones un solo dedo encima o le descolocas uno solo de sus cabellos te juro que te convertiré en cenizas imbécil- Natsu había caminado hasta quedar frente al sonriente pelinegro.

-Natsu detente- Pero había sido Macarov quien lo había detenido.

-¿En qué estás pensando anciano? ¡Nos han estado vigilando todo este tiempo! ¡Dios sabe desde cuando!- gritó el Dragneel con furia en su mirada mientras el fuego de sus puños se extinguía.

-Si haces alguna estupidez ellos los dañaran, y no permitiré que nadie salga lastimado así que mejor contrólate por el amor a Mavis-

La voz de la razón había hablado, sintiéndose inconforme e imponente el pelirosa se alejó rechinando los dientes con un gruñido.

-Más te vale que te alejes de ella-

-Adelante, ya es tiempo que conozcan a su anfitrión- haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras Mard Geer abrió la enorme puerta con ambas manos invitándolos a pasar, tanto el maestro como Natsu se miraron con desconfianza pero dieron un paso al frente y caminaron hacia la densa oscuridad que los esperaba ahí dentro, era como entrar a la cueva del lobo.

 **Birds flying high you know how i feel**

 **sun in the sky you know how i feel**

 **reeds drifting on by you know how i feel**

 **it's a new dawn it's a new day it's a new life for me**

Ambos escucharon la letra de una canción y la grave voz de un hombre cantarla, sonaba increíblemente fuerte a pesar de no verse por ningún lugar.

 **And i'm feeling good**

 **fish in the sea you know how i feel**

 **river running free you know how i feel**

 **blossom in the tree you know how i feel**

 **it's a new dawn it's a new day it's a new life for me**

La luces se encendieron cuando Natsu logró captar una esencia en el aire, olía a almizcle con café, mucho café en realidad.

 **And i'm feeling good**

 **Dragonfly out in the sun**

 **you know what i mean, don't you know**

 **butterflies are all having fun**

 **you know what i mean**

 **sleep in peace**

Al fin lograba ver que frente a ellos había un enorme escritorio de mármol pulido, detrás de él estaba el gran y extraño cantante, era un hombre joven de piel pálida y cabello oscuro totalmente peinado, tenía la mirada fija en un colgante pequeño.

 **When the day is done**

 **and this old world is a new world and a bold world for me**

 **Stars when you shine you know how i feel**

 **scent of the pine you know how i feel**

Escuchó al maestro contener la respiración mientras abría los ojos con sorpresa, al parecer aquellos hombres se conocían

 **Yeah freedom is mine**

 **and you know how i feel**

 **it's a new dawn it's a new day it's a new life for me**

 **and i'm feeling good**

 **Ooooh**

 **(freeer than you)**

La canción había terminado, Natsu logró apreciar dos cosas en ella, la primera la voz de aquel hombre era lo suficientemente grave para poder cantar tonos tan altos y la segunda, aquel extraño hombre cantaba con diversión a pesar de aquella triste sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos sean mis invitados de honor, Macarov-san, usted ya me conoce, pero déjeme presentarme ante Natsu, ¿Quiere?-

El Dragneel pasó saliva nervioso, ¿Cómo era posible que a pesar de no conocer a aquel individuo su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar violentamente ante él?

-Mi nombre es Zeref, yo ya te conozco no hay necesidad de que me digas tu nombre, tengo un par de asuntos que tratar con cada uno por separado por lo que si me disculpas hablaré primero con tu maestro, ¿Te importa?- dijo dirigiéndose al abuelo de Laxus.

Este reaccionó de inmediato y tomo asiento en uno de los dos sillones forrados de rojo que estaban frente al pelinegro, Natsu supuso entonces que debía esperar fuera así que salió por la misma puerta por la que entró encontrándose con la misma cantidad de soldados esperando algún movimiento de su parte. Quizá lo mejor sería esperar viendo a otro lado.

* * *

-Antes que comencemos respóndeme algo, ¿En realidad eres tú Zeref?- el aludido se rio por el comentario.

-¿Acaso no me reconoces Macarov? Nos vimos hace algunos años y sigo siendo idéntico a mi padre ¿No lo crees así?-

-La última vez que lo vi tenía veinte años y la primera maestra Mavis Vermilion aún vivía, el Zeref que yo conocí debería tener al menos sesenta años si no me equivoco, tú debes ser otra persona-

-Mi hermosa Mavis, gracias por recordármela Macarov, ¿Cuántos años tenía cuando la vi por primera vez? ¿Treinta? ¿Treinta y cinco? Siempre pareció más joven de lo que en realidad era-

-Tenía casi cuarenta cuando el verdadero Zeref la conoció, déjate de juegos ¿Quién eres en realidad?- los ojos color zafiro resplandecieron con cierto brillo divertido ante la confusión y negación del anciano.

-Te lo dije antes, yo soy el único y verdadero Zeref, hijo de Ishgar y Meg Dragneel, sé que aún los recuerdas-

El Dreyar se quedó estático en su asiento, pero ¿Cómo era posible? De estar vivo no se vería así de joven como ese muchacho frente suyo, ese chico parecía tener no más de veinte a lo mucho veinticinco años, era simplemente imposible.

-El hecho de que mi apariencia física sea igual que hace cuarenta años no quiere decir que no sea yo, esto que estas presenciando son los avances de mi investigación, he encontrado una forma de retrasar el envejecimiento, te daría una prueba pero estoy seguro que a tu edad no te verías de menos de sesenta, ¿Aun así la querrías?- comentó burlón.

-¿Para eso fueron todos tus estúpidos experimentos?-

-Yo no les llamaría estúpidos, de hecho si no mal recuerdo esos cinco chicos son muy especiales hoy en día, yo cree a los Dragon Slayer´s y pienso que deberías estar muy agradecido conmigo por ello-

-¿Agradecido?- el viejo levantó de su asiento y golpeo el escritorio con ambas palmas fuertemente.

-¡Esos chicos vivieron un infierno durante toda su infancia luego de tus malditos experimentos! ¡Natsu vivió bajo la sombra de constantes burlas y abusos físicos en su contra por ser llamado "monstruo" cuando el único monstruo aquí fue el desgraciado que lo uso como rata de laboratorio! ¡Gajeel fue trasformado en un demonio por ese bastardo de José antes de encontrar a su verdadera familia! ¡Sting y Rogue vivieron en las calles antes de que Saberthoot los encontrara y diera cobijo! Y mi pequeña Wendy…. No sabíamos que habías realizado esas malditas pruebas en alguien tan pequeño… ¿Cómo pudiste? Recién era una bebé, si no fuera por Jellal jamás hubiésemos sabido de su existencia -

Un silencio perturbador se adueñó de la sala antes de ser cortada por el mismo anfitrión.

-Yo no hablaría de esa manera si fuera tú, gracias a mi ellos son más hábiles, fuertes e inteligentes que un ser humano normal, yo diría que tengo cierto derecho sobre ellos, y con respecto a su crecimiento, si yo hubiese estado ahí para ellos eso no habría pasado-

-Oh por favor Zeref, ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que paso en tu maldito laboratorio _"La torre del cielo"_? Solo hubo diez sobrevivientes, entre ellos mi hija Erza, tu abandonaste a tus científicos para que hicieran lo que quisieran con todos esos pobres niños y el tiro te salió por la culata, ellos mismos se encargaron de destrozar tus adorados experimentos-

-Quizá tengas razón en eso, _la torre del cielo_ fue un error que no pienso volver a cometer, Eileen está furiosa conmigo por ello y no me gusta que mi mejor cirujana este de mal humor, aunque los resultados fueron bastante interesantes, me gustaría trabajar con esa hija tuya, aunque seguramente el resto de las dosis de medicamento ya debió de haber desaparecido de su cuerpo después de diecisiete años, una verdadera lástima-

-No he venido a restregarte ni aplaudirte tus pecados, dime qué demonios quieres de Fairy Tail y veremos la forma de negociarlo, pero no volverás a acercarte a mis hijos que eso quede claro-

Zeref se quedó en silencio después de eso, la seriedad en su rostro le dificultaba a Macarov el poder leerlo, recordó con lástima al prodigioso joven de dieciocho años que anhelaba ser un gran médico experto en biotecnología, sus talentos e inteligencia lo llevaron a un gran viaje alrededor del mundo para sus estudios gracias a las becas que había conseguido, a pesar de su corta edad ya se había graduado de medicina en Harvard y había comenzado sus estudios en biotecnologías en la universidad de Magnolia, fue ahí donde la conoció.

Mavis Vermilion se había dedicado a dar clases de idiomas en la universidad una vez se jubiló como maestra de su amado bar Fairy Tail a sus 38 años, fue ahí donde se conocieron y su trágica historia de amor dio comienzo, ese pequeño gran genio se había inscrito para tomar clases particulares de griego antiguo con la famosa rubia, amor a primera vista muchos dijeron.

Los años pasaron y su romance fue creciendo con ellos, pero entonces llegaron ambos a una edad en la que ya no podían ocultarlo, para protegerlo Mavis había decidido terminar con él para dejarlo vivir su vida y un próspero futuro lleno de felicidad, pero contra todo pronóstico el chico cayó en un profundo mar de soledad y desesperación. Durante mucho tiempo dejo de saber sobre él, cuando se convirtió en tercer maestro de Fairy Tail el chico desapareció de la faz de la tierra, para muchos había sido como si jamás hubiera existido, luego la tragedia los asalto, dos años después de eso Mavis Vermilion falleció.

Muchas cosas pasaron desde que conoció a Zeref, pero jamás se imaginó que tuviera una mente tan perversa como para haber estado realizando experimentos ilegales con niños para "mejorar "a la raza humana, jamás nadie logró comprobar nada debido a que estaba bien encubierto por decenas de abogados que lo defendieron y negaron todas las demandas, fue así como después de su pelea contra Oracion Seis y de haber encontrado a la pequeña Wendy dio por finalizado ese tema, que equivocado había estado.

-Tengo dos objetivos en mente Macarov, para conseguirlos necesito dos cosas de ustedes, una de ellas es Fairy Heart, o Lumen Historie como gustes llamarlo, es un programa muy interesante y por más que mis mejores ingenieros y hackers han intentado copiarlo no lo han logrado, con eso compruebo una vez más las habilidades e inteligencia de mi amada Mavis y la segunda cosa que necesito para lograr mis objetivos es a la señorita Lucy Heartphilia- la risa del anciano no se hiso esperar.

-Me temo que tus demandas no están a mi disposición-

-Debo suponer entonces que no me darás nada de lo que te estoy pidiendo- Zeref llevo sus manos al rostro en posición de triángulo acercándose un poco a su invitado sobre el escritorio.

-Sabes que para mí es imposible, Lucy ya se ha convertido en una más de mis hijas, mi familia, y daría la vida por todos y cada uno de ellos, no pienso entregártela para tus siniestros propósitos, sin embargo hay algo que puedo hacer con respecto a Lumen Histoire y es proporcionarte información de la persona a quien buscas, dime el nombre y yo haré el resto por ti-

-Eres bueno en las negociaciones Macarov pero no puedo hacerlo, soy sumamente celoso en cuanto a mi trabajo, por lo que si no puedo obtener ninguna de mis peticiones tendré que tomarlas por la fuerza- sus rojizos ojos se estrecharon sin perder de vista la mirada del Dreyar.

-Supongo que no hay nada que hacer entonces-

-En efecto….. esto es guerra-

* * *

Del otro lado de la puerta el joven Dragneel ya se estaba impacientando, había tratado de escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo ese individuo con el viejo pero le resultaba imposible a pesar de sus habilidades, la pared debía ser a prueba de sonido, esa era la única explicación.

Después de unos minutos más al fin Natsu escucho la puerta abrirse para dar paso al maestro, este se encontraba integro físicamente pero su mirada de derrota le indicaba que algo malo había pasado ahí dentro.

-Puedes pasar Natsu, también tengo cosas que atender contigo- la siniestra voz que salió desde las sombras hiso que pasara saliva, con una última mirada se despidió del anciano con la promesa en sus ojos de regresar sano y a salvo, tal como lo había hecho a Lucy hace un par de horas.

Cuando llego al mismo escritorio donde había estado antes no se molestó en tomar asiento tal y como lo había hecho el maestro si no que se quedó parado y de brazos cruzados aun con los guantes enfundados.

\- Así que tú eres Zeref, no me imagine que el líder de Álvarez tuviera conejillos de indias para retarnos a una batalla musical-

La mirada que le dirigió fue demasiado nostálgica, como si ya lo conociera de antes.

-Esa vez que pelearon contra Tártaros trataba de probar varios puntos, entre ellos la fuerza de los Dragon Slayer´s, debo decir que resulto interesante-

Una vena se hincho en la frente del pelirosa con enojo.

-Gray perdió a su padre esa noche, Erza fue torturada y media docena de gente inocente murió dentro de ese edificio, no sé a qué le encuentras lo "interesante"- comentó furibundo el muchacho.

-También fue la última vez que viste a Igneel, ¿Me equivoco?- ante eso el pelirrosa abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo….-

-El muy idiota quiso evitar que encontrara mi libro de E.N.D., fue un muy valioso e inteligente científico pero tuve que deshacerme de él, ya me había causado muchos problemas- lo interrumpió el pelinegro.

-¿Científico? ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Cómo que deshacerte?-

-¿No te lo dijo?, él fue mi trabajador hace algunos años, él fue el encargado de vigilar el desarrollo de mi más grande creación pero por su "buen juicio" decidió que lo mejor sería arrebatármela, el me traiciono y por eso tuvo que pagar-

-Estas diciendo estupideces, Igneel falleció de un infarto luego de la pelea contra Tártaros- debatió el chico.

-¿No te pareció extraño que esa noche no haya estado a tu lado en esa batalla? Fue porque el muy desgraciado se encargó de ocultar mi libro muy bien, pero no tuvo tanta suerte contra Acnologia, ese tipo tiene serios problemas mentales pero me sirvió bien esa noche, cuando le conté que Igneel era quien tenía en sus manos a E.N.D. él fue sin problemas a tu casa y le inyecto un veneno que no puede ser reconocido mediante estudios sanguíneos, su muerte fue lenta y dolorosa en comparación a lo que los médicos señalaron, no fue un infarto rápido y sin dolor….- no pudo seguir hablando ya que el Dragneel había arrematado contra él sobre el escritorio para tumbarlo con todo y silla al suelo y propinarle una serie de puñetazos que no tenían fin, al instante sintió como sus fuerzas iban desapareciendo sin razón aparente, se detuvo por un instante para poder coger aire y levantarse con dificultad del suelo de donde estaba, fue entonces que noto el dardo en su brazo.

-Maldito- escupió mientras se retiraba el dardo rápidamente.

-Sabía que reaccionarías mal por lo que este cuarto está siendo monitoreado por mis hombres, si tu vuelves a hacer algo así ellos te lanzaran otro dardo paralizante pero esta vez la dosis será más fuerte y te desmayaras, te ruego que por favor no me hagas hacerlo Natsu porque aún tengo muchas cosas que explicarte- decía Zeref mientras se levantaba y limpiaba la sangre de su ahora roto labio.

-Quizá no me creas pero esto que te diré a continuación es verdad, mi nombre completo es Zeref Dragneel, yo soy tu hermano mayor-

Entonces ahora sí que el dardo había surtido efecto, el pelirrosa se había quedado estático y aturdido en su lugar sin siquiera respirar, ¿Había escuchado bien o eran las drogas recién inyectadas a su cuerpo?

-Tu reacción no es muy buena, déjame contarte una historia para que me creas- el pelinegro se había quitado el dije que llevaba puesto alrededor de su garganta y lo abrió para poder mostrar una fotografía lo bastante clara de un bebé de cabello rosado siendo cargado por el mismo Zeref.

-Fue hace exactamente 21 años, tu edad, yo tenía 39, estaba viviendo una vida maravillosa, tenía todo lo que quería, una carrera, una mujer que amaba, un hogar donde vivir, un excelente trabajo en un laboratorio de biotecnología, todo lo que siempre había deseado cuando escape de mi casa… entonces apareció ella…. Nuestra madre- al parecer Natsu había entrado a una especie de limbo en donde todo lo que podía escuchar era la voz de Zeref y todo lo que podía ver era esa gargantilla con una fotografía de él mismo, pues claro ¿Cuántos chicos de pelo rosado conocía? Inclusive tenía esa cicatriz en su garganta, ahora sabía que en realidad no se la había hecho en algún extraño accidente que no recordaba, era una marca de nacimiento.

-Ella había llegado a mí con un pequeño problema, estaba embarazada de ti Natsu, pero como tú no estás enterado de la romántica historia de amor de nuestros padres no te imaginaras el problema que aquello radicaba para ella, te la contaré brevemente también para que entiendas, mi padre embarazo a mi madre a los 16 años de mí, su peor error ya que al ser mayor él huyó de toda responsabilidad y nos abandonó a ambos, decidí hacer lo mismo una vez tuve capacidad para sobrevivir, tenía diez años cuando escape de mi casa y comencé mis estudios, resulte ser un verdadero genio, escribí artículos y libros acerca de mis investigaciones, llegue a ser tan famoso que nuestra madre me encontró veintinueve años después, para ese entonces ella tenía 55, llegó a mí con un muy grave problema, había quedado embarazada de otro hombre y no quería cometer el mismo error que conmigo, yo pensé que se refería a que te cuidaría y amaría como una madre hace con su hijo, pero nuevamente estaba equivocado, ella quería abortarte-

A cada palabra el chico sentía que le faltaba más aire.

-Me pidió ayuda ya que no tenía dinero para ir a una clínica segura, así que decidió valerme de mi título como médico cirujano y que le practicara yo mismo la cirugía, como podrás adivinar no lo hice- ¿El un error? ¿Hermano de ese monstruo?

-Cuando te saque eras un pequeño feto de apenas cuatro meses de vida, obviamente a esa edad no estás bien desarrollado y hubieses muerto en cuanto te sacara del saco amniótico, así que opte por salvarte y dejar morir a la que se decía llamar "madre", el proceso fue complicado pero una vez que el cuerpo sin vida de aquella mujer dejo de funcionar tuve que remplazar el saco por una incubadora en la que estaba trabajando en mi laboratorio para recrear células madre a partir de una muestra de ADN, era un prototipo pero sirvió para mantenerte con vida e ir desarrollando un nuevo cunero que reforzaría y desarrollaría al máximo esplendor todos tus órganos vitales, fueron meses de duro trabajo, tuve que experimentar antes con otros bebés abandonados, así fue como nacieron ustedes los Dragon Slayer´s-

-¿Estás diciéndome…. Que los Dragon Slayer´s fueron experimentos para hacerme más fuerte?-

-Así es, pero el mejor de todos has sido tu mi querido hermano menor, tienes la fuerza, velocidad, sentidos desarrollados e inteligencia y razonamiento mejor que todos ellos, aunque aún no has explotado esas capacidades, ya lo haremos cuando logre encontrar mi libro que Igneel me robó-

-¿Y piensas acaso que estoy de acuerdo con eso?, ¿Qué sucedió con Igneel? ¿Cómo terminé con él?- el chico parecía estar recobrando el habla y color en su rostro, muchos cabos sueltos de su vida estaban siendo atados.

-A pesar de haber salvado tu vida tu seguías muy débil como para salir de mi incubadora, a partir de ahí fue que comencé con diferentes investigaciones en humanos para encontrar una forma de hacerte más fuerte, Igneel era el científico encargado de vigilarte y aplicarte suero para mantener tus signos vitales en buen estado, él era un cirujano experto en pedagogía después de todo, pero algo ocurrió luego que encontrara la forma de hacerte un ser perfecto y completo, él te saco una vez descubrió mi secreto, todas mis investigaciones eran clandestinas e ilegales, por lógica no cualquiera me daría a un niño para experimentar con el así que recurrí a la forma más fácil de conseguir a mis ratas de laboratorio, claro que cuando uno se da cuenta que estaba trabajando en esas condiciones lo más lógico sería que huyera, pero jamás me imagine que lo haría contigo y mi libro en manos-

-Eres un desgraciado, fue entonces que él me crio y vio crecer, tu tomaste a mis amigos y los usaste como animales-

-Todo fue por un bien mayor, yo salve tu vida e hice de ellos unos humanos con habilidades súper desarrolladas, ahora son Dragon Slayer´s, no son humanos ordinarios-

-También hiciste experimentos contigo mismo ¿No es así? Ya que mis cálculos no concuerdan, debes ser un anciano-

-En efecto y como le comentaba a Macarov tengo 60 años, gracias a las células madre que pude extraer de tu cordón umbilical con mis fórmulas para tu crecimiento y desarrollo, encontré una forma de atrasar la vejez en seres humanos, claro esto es un secreto de mi compañía, esto que vez no es eterno Natsu, además tengo que seguir cierto tratamiento para seguir siendo un joven de veintitantos años-

-Definitivamente eres un maldito enfermo, todos estos años al único padre que he conocido realmente es a Igneel, a pesar de haberme ocultado todo esto sé que él me amo con todas sus fuerzas como a un verdadero hijo, ¿Y mi familia? Mi única y verdadera familia siempre ha sido y será Fairy Tail, ellos son los únicos hermanos y hermanas que necesito, si ya acabaste con tu bonito cuento de hadas déjame decirte una cosa-

La furia lo hacía sentir vivo y despierto nuevamente, ya no sentía debilidad en el cuerpo y ahora podía enfocar mejor a su enemigo parándose frente a él.

-Te has metido con Fairy Tail, y te aseguro que ese habrá sido el peor error de toda tu maldita vida, nos has declarado la guerra y créeme que no saldrás victorioso, al hacernos tus enemigos nos has declarado la guerra-

Zafiro y Jade se cruzaron, ambos viendo la determinación en los ojos del otro, Zeref reaccionó con una sonrisa mientras Natsu mantenía su seria posición.

-Está bien hermanito, ya lo había aclarado yo también con tu maestro, te diré algo, dejemos esta pelea para después de las fiestas de año nuevo, considéralo como mi regalo de navidad, ve y disfruta de tu familia, disfrútalos ahora que puedes y mándale mis saludos a Lucy, dile de mi parte que pronto la veré-

-Donde le pongas una mano encima y juro que te golpearé hasta que parezcas una maldita pasa quemada- lo agarró con fuerza y furia de la solapa para acercarlo a su rostro.

-Cuidado Natsu, nos están vigilando- sonrió con sorna el pelinegro, Natsu lo soltó empujándolo lejos de él con fuerza. –Pueden regresar a su amado bar, mis hombres los llevarán, pero recuerda, una vez terminadas las celebraciones Álvarez y Fairy Tail estarán en guerra, prepárense porque esta vez, iré por lo que busco, y cumpliré mis objetivos-

El Dragneel menor le dio la vuelta con los dientes y puños apretados tratando de contener el enojo que sentía en ese mismo instante.

-Oh, otra cosa más antes de que te vayas querido hermano, aun no te he revelado la verdadera identidad acerca de E.N.D. pero creo que eso es charla para otro momento, protege a Lucy lo mejor que puedas, porque iré a por ella, y siempre obtengo lo que quiero-

El pelirrosa azotó con fuerza la puerta de caoba detrás de sí para dar por finalizada esa discusión, no quería saber nada, no quería escuchar nada, muchos secretos le habían sido revelados ese día, la pregunta era ¿Cómo enfrentaría ahora los rostros de todos en Fairy Tail al saber qué él había sido la causa del sufrimiento de muchos?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Hola queridos lectores, quiero dar una triste noticia, mis vacaciones han terminado, por lo tanto mis actualizaciones (si de por si son lentas) ahora lo serán más, no deben angustiarse ya que si algo no haré será abandonar el fic así que espero seguir contando con sus reviews que me dan tantos ánimos para continuar. Bueno para finalizar a continuación les dejo el nombre de la canción del día de hoy:**

 **Michael Bublé - Feeling Good**

 **Muchas gracias a todos y espero seguir contando con sus lecturas y reviews. Os veo a la próxima.**


	20. Silencio

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

* * *

Capítulo 20. Silencio

El viaje de regreso fue mucho más largo de lo que pensó que sería.

Natsu Dragneel no solo estaba sufriendo por sus terribles problemas de mareo en los transportes dentro del helicóptero si no que sufría por averiguar cómo decirles a todos que él era el mismo hermano del diablo.

Fairy Tail e Igneel siempre había sido su única familia desde que tenía uso de razón, por lo cual jamás se molestó en preguntarse su verdadero origen, de dónde venía, quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres, sus raíces.

Bueno ahora lo sabía, hijo no querido de una madre ingenua y un padre que jamás conocería, hermano de un hombre el cuál parecía ser la maldad encarnada y experimento del mismo, raíces perdidas dentro de un inmenso bosque.

Jamás se había sentido tan desdichado, aunque aún había misterios por resolver como el que tenía que ver la familia de Lucy en esto, quizá Jude Heartphilia tuvo contacto con Zeref o … un momento… ese libro… el libro de sus experimentos… ¿Y si Jude y Layla Heartphilia se habían encargado de esconderlo? El mismo Zeref dijo que Igneel lo robo y lo escondió en alguna parte… ¿Y si Eclipse resguardaba aquel libro?

-¡Lo tengo!- En cuanto sintió que la tierra bajo sus pies dejo de moverse se levantó con demasiado entusiasmo a perseguir al abuelo quien ya había bajado hace rato y caminaba rápidamente en dirección a su oficina, ya habían aterrizado en Fairy Tail, debía hablar con sus amigos pero en ese momento era prioridad decirle al abuelo todos sus descubrimientos, pero ni bien había dado dos pasos fuera del helicóptero cuando sintió como era tacleado y caía duramente en el suelo con un peso extra sobre él, claro reconocería ese peso extra en cualquier parte.

-¿Tanto me extrañaste Luce?- el sí que la había echado de menos, luego de verla en la pantalla dentro del escondite de Álvarez no se había sentido tan ansioso por volver a verla nunca, correspondió como pudo al fuerte abrazo de su mejor amiga colocando una mano sobre su cabeza y revolviendo esa suave melena dorada.

-Eres un idiota, me tenían bastante preocupada, jamás se comunicaron en ningún momento y el chip de rastreo de Jellal dejo de funcionar junto con sus micrófonos, llevo horas en la azotea esperando solo para ver ese maldito helicóptero a la distancia. No vuelvas a hacerme eso jamás Dragneel ¿Me oíste?- dijo con su rostro siendo cubierto por su pecho. Sí que era rara.

-Vaya si eres escandalosa, ¿Nee Lucy has ganado peso? Siento que estas aplastando mis costillas- comentó el pelirrosa burlón.

Ante eso la Heartphilia se levantó enfadada golpeándolo en la cabeza, seguramente eso le dejaría un chichón después.

-¡Eres un idiota!- Aunque el golpe le había dolido no pudo evitar carcajearse ante el rostro abochornado de la rubia, por supuesto que no había ganado peso, solo quería molestarla para verla hacer esa expresión.

-¡Jajajajaja!- las risas del Dragneel pararon en cuanto sintió ese olor acercarse ¿Qué no se había ido ya? Reaccionó como un resorte al notar las intenciones de su enemigo posicionándose protectoramente frente a Lucy y encarando al pelinegro.

-Creí que tus asuntos habían terminado aquí Mard Geer, tu jefe les dejo instrucciones muy claras que esta pelea había sido interrumpida, pero con gusto pateare tu lamentable trasero otra vez si das otro paso- las pupilas del Dragneel se habían estrechado y todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, esta vez no cometería el mismo error de bloquearse como hace unas semanas atrás.

-Lamentablemente así es, tendremos que posponer nuestra pelea Natsu-san, pero no te equivoques, mi regreso solo es parte del juego de Zeref-sama, espero verlos en la reunión anual de navidad entre bandas, con su permiso dulce señorita ha sido todo un placer- al acercarse para tratar de alcanzar la mano de Lucy el pelirrosa le cogió la muñeca con fuerza apartándolo de ella.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla-

-Oh, tranquilo, sé que nos veremos muy pronto, hasta ese entonces no la tocaré, pero déjeme decirle algo señorita, cuando su dragón ya no este para protegerla tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para divertirnos-

-¿Eh?- fue todo lo que salió de la boca de una conmocionada rubia.

-Con su permiso-

Natsu y Lucy vieron al pelinegro subir al helicóptero y marcharse, cuando ya no vieron ni la sombra del transporte fue que decidieron hablar.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder? ¿Quién era el Natsu?-

-Es Mard Geer, hace unos meses nos enfrentamos a ellos creyendo que eran Álvarez, resulta ser que en realidad se llaman Tártaros, una banda cebo de Zeref, supongo que no quiere llamar la atención-

-Cuando nos acorralaron en mi casa escuche que dijeron su nombre, ¿Por qué?-

-Él es el jefe de esa banda, mi intuición me dice que también está a cargo de las tropas de Zeref, aunque sé que solo es una marioneta, su verdadero segundo al mando es otra persona-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Por qué lo trata peor que a la mierda, además Mard Geer le tiene miedo, puedo escuchar su corazón latir rápidamente y oler su transpiración, esas son señales de miedo y el segundo al mando jamás siente miedo-

-Tiene sentido-

-Ven Luce, no es seguro seguir aquí, acompáñame a la oficina del viejo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar-

Se marcharon de la azotea caminado lado a lado, pero en cuanto Lucy salió primero por la puerta Natsu junto sus manos haciendo fricción y encendiendo sus guantes para luego coger una gran roca y lanzarla fuertemente a la nada. Lucy regresó corriendo tras escuchar la explosión, pero antes de llegar a la puerta Natsu apareció delante de ella con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Vamos!- Natsu la cogió de la mano y corrió arrastrándola hacía la oficina de Macarov, dejando a una conmocionada rubia y a un recién destruido dron de vigilancia.

* * *

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir así?-

Jellal Fernández levantó la cabeza de los documentos que recién le acababa de entregar Mard-Geer unas horas atrás para tratar de localizar alguna pista sobre el paradero de la base de Álvarez o alguna pista sobre sus verdaderos objetivos, pero lo único que había hallado hasta ese punto sin retorno era un perfecto y detallado escrito acerca de un encuentro casual entre el líder de "The Slayer´s" y el actual maestro de Fairy Tail. Un completo desastre.

Al escuchar la voz masculina de Gray Fullbuster su poca concentración se fue directo a la mierda.

-¿Ahora qué quieres Gray? Estaba revisando los papeles que el líder de Tártaros me dio y comparándolo con la poca información que tengo acerca de su modus-operandi, así que si no te importa ¿Podrías dejarme solo? -

El Fullbuster pareció hacer caso omiso a sus palabras ya que paso a través de la puerta de madera y tomo asiento en la silla frente a Jellal de la pequeña oficina de Laxus, el recién nombrado sub-director de Fairy Tail.

-Te he hecho una pregunta- dijo el pelinegro con una mirada sombría mientras se desabrochaba su camisa.

-No tengo idea de lo que me estés hablando-

Al parecer esas palabras terminaron con la poca paciencia del pelinegro, ya que a continuación este mismo cogió de las solapas al Fernández y lo atrajo hacia su furibundo rostro.

-Te lo había advertido antes ¿No? Estas lastimando a Erza de nuevo, y donde la hagas llorar maldito juro que iré a por Natsu y le pediré ayuda para desfigurar tu estúpido rostro-

Jellal cogió por los puños al pelinegro y se enfrentó a su enfurecida mirada.

-Será mejor que te detengas Gray, no es mi mejor momento- advirtió Jellal.

-¿Mejor momento?- aquello atibó los estribos del pelinegro quien soltó un cabezazo directo al rostro del peliazul.

El chico aturdido por el golpe solo pudo reaccionar evitando un puñetazo en cuanto el Fullbuster le soltó las solapas.

-¡Ella esta paso un maldito infierno por ti Jellal! ¡Ahora mismo está ahí fuera y ni siquiera disfruta de su jodido pastel de fresas que tanto ama por estar pensando en ti! Te lo advertí hace poco y estoy seguro que ni Natsu ni yo tenemos tanta paciencia como para dejar pasar esto por alto, debes dejar de ser un maldito imbécil y reaccionar- comenzó a bajar la voz.

-Tú no sabes nada- bajo la cabeza para ocultar su mirada.

-Sé que vives con ella, y sé también que ni siquiera soportan estar en la misma habitación desde hace unos días, apenas se dirigen la mirada ¿Eso qué significa? A veces dudo en serio que la ames- eso hiso que el Fernández reaccionara. Su propio instinto lo hiso reaccionar soltando una patada frontal en dirección al rostro de Gray quien si no fuera por su técnica de defensa en judo habría recibido un serio golpe de lado izquierdo del rostro.

-No vuelvas a decir algo así- advirtió con la mirada Jellal -He amado a Erza desde mucho antes que tú la conocieras si quiera, supe que la amaba en el instante en que quise morir antes de que le hicieran daño, la única razón por la que estoy aquí vivo en este instante contigo en esta sala es por Erza, ella es la luz que ilumino mi camino en ese sendero de oscuridad, ella es la razón por la que respiro, mi motivo para vivir, lo único bueno que he tenido y que jamás seré capaz de tener en la vida, y aunque no pueda estar a su lado ten por seguro que velare y cuidare su felicidad desde lejos, porque sé que aunque no soy lo mejor para ella… siempre la amaré con todo mi corazón- a cada palabra su pierna al igual que su mirada caía al suelo, haciendo que Gray bajara de igual forma su posición de defensa.

-Jamás se lo has dicho-

-¿Cómo podría? No quiero arrastrarla a un mundo de oscuridad, a mi propio mar de sufrimiento-

-¿Y si ella no lo ve de esa forma?-

-No necesita hacerlo, yo se la verdad, su cálida luz se vería opacada por mí, yo la destruiría, es por eso que no puedo permitirme amarla, ni que ella me ame a mí-

Gray camino a su lado y se recargo en el escritorio, justo por detrás de él.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez que si ella ya te salvo de la oscuridad ambos puedan luchar para que salgas completamente de ahí?- aquello dejo sin habla al chico del tatuaje en el rostro. -Hace tiempo creí que yo tampoco necesitaba el amor en mi vida, con Fairy Tail y "The Slayer´s" creí que sería suficiente, pero luego apareció alguien…. una persona que fue capaz de meterse tanto en mi mundo que termino transformándose en él, pienso que sin esa persona jamás habría sido capaz de descubrir algo tan maravilloso como lo es el amor, estoy sumamente agradecido con esa persona ya que sin ella no habría avanzado y no me hubiera vuelto tan fuerte como lo soy ahora con tal de protegerla-

-Y yo que pensaba que eras más frío que el hielo Gray, alguien fue capaz de descongelar tu corazón ¿eh?-

La afirmación hiso que el Fullbuster se ruborizara. -Quizá sea frío, pero al menos ahora sé que es lo que quiero- el ataque verbal hiso que Jellal sonriera tristemente.

-Quizá-

-Este es mi consejo- siguió hablando el hijo de Silver. -Reconcíliate con Erza, conviértete en su amigo y conquístala, ya que si la pierdes no esperes volver a conseguirla a ella o a ninguna otra igual-

-No hay nadie y jamás existirá otra como Erza-

-Tienes razón- comentó sonriente mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta. -Sigue mi consejo amigo, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, ¡Ah casi lo olvidaba! No sé si Natsu sepa sobre esto o no, pero será mejor que te prepares para una paliza de su parte, yo soy más razonable que él y parece que el solo entiende a base de puños y golpes así que yo solo te estoy advirtiendo sobre una posible emboscada, suerte amigo la necesitarás- termino por decir antes de salir del lugar.

Jellal pensaba cuidadosamente aquellas últimas palabras, pero claro, Natsu y ese chico Gray eran lo más cercano que Erza tenía a unos hermanos, se protegían y amaban entre sí de una manera hermosamente fraternal, lo cual a él le daban unos celos enormes, ¿Por qué ellos podían protegerla como era debido y él no? ¿Por qué ellos podían declarar libremente su amor fraternal y el no? Bueno en realidad el no sentía amor fraternal por ella pero ese no era el punto. Se la paso horas tratando de enfocar su concentración nuevamente en su trabajo pero al final todo siempre terminaba en una sola conclusión, tenía que reconciliarse con su amada pelirroja.

* * *

-Estas loco-

Lucy Heartphilia miraba con los ojos abiertos a su mejor amigo pelirosa, quien estaba sentado justo al lado de ella de frente al maestro Macarov, con el escritorio como única barrera de separación.

-¡Sabes tan bien como yo que eso tiene sentido viejo! ¿Por qué sin más querrían a Luce si no es para abrir Eclipse y sacar lo que sea que estuviera ahí dentro? ¡Tiene que ser el libro E.N.D.!-

El razonamiento era lógico, inclusive mucho más lógico que cualquier idea en la que hubiera contribuido el Dragneel antes, para Macarov Dreyar solo había un problema.

-Escucha hijo, yo conocí a Zeref desde hace mucho tiempo antes que tú, supe de todas las atrocidades que cometió en el nombre de la ciencia pero si de algo estoy seguro es que de ser E.N.D. un libro y ese libro fuera el de sus más preciados experimentos, jamás lo hubiera dejado en manos de cualquier otra persona, y no es por menospreciara a la familia de Lucy, se de buena mano que con todo el poder del que alguna vez fueron acreedores, hubiese sido suficiente para protegerlo, es solo que no puedo imaginar a Zeref dando a alguien algo con lo que puedan destruirlo-

Era increíble cuanto habían discutido, llevaban horas dentro de la oficina del maestro intentando razonar con él, y es que después de que llegaron a Fairy Tail sanos y a salvo Natsu se la llevo directo a tratar de convencer al maestro que fueran directo a Eclipse y abrieran esa puerta para averiguar qué era lo que Zeref tanto buscaba.

Aunque ahora mismo toda la información que ambos estaban discutiendo era demasiada para la pobre rubia, ella aun no terminaba de atar todos esos cabos sueltos, pero por lo que podía deducir era que a fin de cuentas la guerra por ella y Fairy Heart era inevitable-

-Disculpen, no es que quiera inmiscuirme pero ¿Qué hago yo aquí? Yo no soy consciente de toda la información que discutieron con Zeref, tienen mi cabeza hecha un lio-

-Eso es verdad, ¿Por qué la trajiste Natsu?- miro con reproche el anciano al chico.

-Tsk ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es Luce y puede escuchar estas conversaciones sin ningún problema, después de todo no es seguro para ella estar sola-

Eso molesto un poco a la rubia -¿Disculpa? ¿Piensas que no soy capaz de defenderme yo sola?-

-Luce, apenas comenzaste tus entrenamientos, todo lo que te hemos enseñado es muy básico y estoy seguro que no podrías hacer nada con todo ese ejercito de personas que están armados hasta los dientes-

La rubia se levantó de su asiento totalmente indignada por lo que su mejor amigo le había dicho.

-Yo no soy tan débil como tú piensas y no necesito que me estén vigilando o viendo por mí, puedo cuidar de mi misma-

-No puedes decir eso, necesitas que alguien este contigo por si tratan de capturarte, aún no estamos seguros para que otras cosas te necesita Zeref ¿Y si piensa que ya no le eres útil después de abrir Eclipse? ¿Qué piensas que podrá hacer contigo ese enfermo eh?- la tensión estaba sintiéndose en el aire, Macarov solo podía observar como ambos amigos enfrentaban miradas con pensamientos totalmente opuestos.

-Niños, niños, tranquilos, lo que necesitamos en este instante es…-

-¡No soy una niña!- gritó con enfado Heartphilia -¡Y no necesito que nadie me proteja! ¡Puedo continuar con mis entrenamientos con o sin ti Natsu y veras muy pronto como seré capaz incluso de patear tu presuntuoso trasero!- y se encamino hacia la puerta para salir corriendo enfadada.

-¡Luce espera!- el Dragneel quiso salir tras su amiga pero el abuelo de Dreyar lo detuvo llamándolo.

-Déjala por un momento Natsu, ella necesita pensar un poco las cosas, está recibiendo mucha información que aún no entiende, su vida paso de estar estudiando la universidad a vivir una guerra, deberías entenderla un poco, no es fácil para alguien quien trataba de hacer su vida normal entrar a todo esto-

-Yo lo sé viejo, pero después de todo ¿Quién querría una vida así de aburrida? Lucy se merece algo más que solo esa vida tan ordinaría, quiero llevarla a tener aventuras con nosotros, que conozca mi mundo, aunque jamás consideré todos estos peligros- decayó el muchacho.

-Jamás te había visto así en mi vida muchacho, ¿Qué te hiso esa chica para que actuaras de esta forma?- trató de comentar divertido el maestro.

-Ella no me ha hecho nada- comentó sin entender el doble sentido de la pregunta el pelirosa.

-No importa, escucha, ahora mismo tenemos que unir piezas sobre todo lo que nos ha dicho Zeref a ambos chico, necesitamos obtener la mayor cantidad posible de información y para eso tenemos que compartirlo todo ¿Entiendes Natsu?-

El chico asintió nervioso, _Quizá aún no todo abuelo_ , pensó.

-Bien, puedo asegurar que ya te contó tus orígenes, me disculpo de antemano por no habértelos contado cuando Igneel te trajo aquí, pero él mismo me hiso prometerle que jamás te lo contaría chico, aún eras muy pequeño para entender todas las atrocidades que aquel hombre te hiso a ti y a los demás Dragon Slayers, yo mismo sufrí con ustedes mi muchacho y espero que seas capaz de perdonarme algún día-

La reverencia que hiso el viejo al chico fue con arrepentimiento, jamás se perdonaría el hecho que sus propios hijos fueron producto de unos tontos experimentos que él mismo pudo evitar si hubiera puesto más atención a aquel chico de pelo negro, ironías de la vida se dijo a sí mismo.

-No hay nada que perdonar viejo, aprendí a salir adelante gracias a Fairy Tail y eso es lo importante, ustedes me ayudaron a encontrar a Igneel años más tarde y jamás había sido más feliz en mi vida, el hecho que conociera a Luce después también fue gracias a ti y a Fairy Tail ¡Y eso jamás podré recompensarlo!- termino diciendo con una de sus características y brillantes sonrisas el chico de pelo rosado.

-Gracias Natsu, porque tú también eres el responsable de que nuestra familia este así de unida, y agradezco tanto a Igneel por esa confianza que depositó en mi para poder criarte como uno más de mis hijos-

El hombre mayor amenazaba con romper a llorar, aún recordaba a aquel pequeño de mata rosada con ojos jade asustadizos que no quería ser apartado del hombre pelirrojo quién lo cargaba.

 **Flashback *****

 _-No puedo hacerme cargo de el por el momento Macarov, eres el único en quién puedo confiar-_

 _Un hombre pelirrojo con gabardina hablaba con el dueño de Fairy Tail, la discusión se llevaba a cabo a las puertas del bar mientras estaba lloviendo, los relámpagos y el fuerte viento que mecía a los árboles en la profundidad de aquella oscura y densa noche hacía que el pequeño bulto dentro de la enorme capa del hombre más alto se apegara a su cuerpo en busca de más calor y protección._

 _-Entiendo tus razones Igneel pero no puedes ir solo, estas enfrentando fuerzas que aún no comprendes- hablo Macarov, en ese tiempo aún conservaba un poco de cabello rubio y sus bigotes y barba estaban afeitados._

 _-Tengo un par de amigos que estarán conmigo, la amenaza de Zeref y Acnologia es palpable, mientras Metalicana, Grandine, Weisslogia y Skyadrum estén conmigo podré lograrlo, tenemos que sacar esa maldita arma antes que Zeref la active, de otra forma nuestro fin será inminente- dijo mientras se arrodillaba para dejar en el suelo aquel pequeño y tembloroso bulto._

 _-Natsu, hijo mío mírame-_

 _Un pequeño que rondaba entre los cinco o seis años de edad con pelo rosado y ojos llorosos color jade miraba con el moco escurrido a su padre mientras el colocaba una mano cariñosamente sobre su suave melena de peculiar color._

 _-Debes de ser valiente hijo, Fairy Tail ahora y siempre será tu familia, te darán el calor y cobijo mientras yo no este, no será por mucho tiempo, mientras tanto tu continúa haciéndote fuerte para que un día cuando seas mayor puedas ser capaz de encontrarme ¿De acuerdo? –_

 _El pequeño corrió llorando a los brazos de su padre y le dio un último y fuerte abrazo que le arrebato unas cuantas lágrimas al hombre que se despedía._

 _-Quizá no seas mío Natsu, pero eres mi hijo, eres un orgulloso Dragneel hijo de Igneel el Rey del Fuego, y ahora serás hijo de Macarov Dreyar, serás parte de Fairy Tail hijo y ese es mi mejor regalo para ti-_

 _Terminó por despedirse mientras le inyectaba rápidamente un somnífero en su garganta al pequeño._

 _-No había necesidad de hacer eso Igneel- cogió en brazos al pequeño desmayado del regazo de su padre._

 _-Aún no conoces bien a Natsu Macarov, en cuanto se despierte y se encariñe contigo desearas que te dejará un par de estas inyecciones a tus manos-_

 _-No pienso eso, aunque gracias por la recomendación- sonrió el maestro._

 _-Debo irme, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí o él averiguara que está contigo-_

 _-Algún día lo hará-_

 _-Me encargaré de que cuando lo haga el ya no pueda hacer nada para recuperarlo, Natsu será lo suficientemente fuerte como para poner resistencia y sabrá realmente por lo que debe luchar, justicia, amor y familia será lo que aprenderá aquí en Fairy Tail y estoy seguro que mi hijo crecerá para defenderlos con todo su poder, porque así lo he criado y así será como sé que lo criaras Macarov-_

 _-Esas son las prioridades y valores de Fairy Tail, sabes que somos más que solo un bar, somos una familia y nos protegeremos hasta la muerte, estoy seguro que aprenderá bien-_

 _-No esperaba menos- el pelirrojo levanto una mano y acarició por última vez la cabecita de su hijo para darle un último beso en su frente de despedida, lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas que rápidamente las arrancó con la manga de su enorme capa._

 _-Debes prometerme que lo protegerás de todo esto, que no se entere en lo que está involucrado, incluso de donde viene hasta que sea necesario, para entonces Natsu logrará entender-_

 _-Te lo prometo por el honor de Fairy Tail, mientras tu no quieras él no sabrá su origen-_

 _-Gracias- dándose la vuelta el hombre comenzó a desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche a pesar de la fuerte tormenta, entonces fue detenido por el gritó del mayor._

 _-¿Qué sucederá con los otros niños?- una sonrisa surco la cara del pelirrojo._

 _-Sus padres se hicieron a cargo de ellos como yo de Natsu, estoy seguro que han de haber hecho lo correcto y dejado en un lugar donde los cuidaran-_

 _-De acuerdo, cuídate mucho Igneel-_

 _-Tu igual Macarov, y cuida de mi hijo-_

 **Fin de Flashback**

-No fue sino hasta la guerra contra Phantom Lord que supe que Gajeel había sido encargado a José, gracias a Mavis nos encargamos de eso, la pequeña Wendy fue un caso más difícil ya que no sabíamos de su existencia, después de la torre del cielo cuando pelearon contra Jellal y este se reformo fue que supe de la pequeña Wendy, entonces supe que Zeref aún estaba haciendo experimentos en humanos, Jellal me contó que Grandine fue de hecho quien la había encontrado y rescatado, pero al igual que tú ella aún estaba luchando contra Zeref a lado de Igneel y por eso no pudo cuidarla, unas amables personas del pueblo Cat Shelter fueron quienes se hicieron cargo de cuidarla durante casi diez años, fue un gesto muy amable de Jellal investigar sus antecedentes para que la pequeña no estuviese tan perdida, él dijo que estuvo internada un largo tiempo en el hospital debido a algunos medicamentos que surtieron un grave efecto en ella, Jellal se hizo a cargo de los pagos de hospitalización y luego la regreso a su hogar en Cat Shelter, fue una lástima que aquellas personas de Oracion Seis asesinaran a tan amables personas durante esa lucha, por eso Fairy Tail le dio cobijo, y mira como ha crecido grande y fuerte mi pequeña-

-Recuerdo eso viejo, pero ¿Qué hay de Sting y Rogue? ¿Por qué estuvieron huérfanos?-

Los ojos de Macarov se cerraron con pesar.

-Unos meses después de que llegaras a Fairy Tail y comenzaras a acoplarte, recibí una carta de Igneel donde decía que Weisslogia y Skyadrum habían sido atacados antes de llegar a donde dejarían a sus hijos, Sting y Rogue consiguieron escapar mientras ambos hombres luchaban, pero no salieron victoriosos, los hombres de Zeref los asesinaron, dejando a ambos pequeños huérfanos y sin lugar a donde ir, debido a las circunstancias Zeref jamás los encontró pero pasaron años de sufrimiento y dolor antes de que Saberthoot les diera cobijo-

-Todos pasamos por tanto….-

-Y salieron victoriosos, sus padres quisieron y lograron que se convirtieran en personas fuertes, capaces de terminar su lucha-

Natsu lo observo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Y eso es lo que pasará, si me disculpas abuelo, ahora mismo Lucy debe estar haciendo un mega berrinche, así que iré a que deje de estar tan enojada conmigo y regresaremos para el espectáculo de la noche ¿De acuerdo? ¡Nos vemos luego!- el muchacho salió corriendo tan rápido que dejo a Macarov con las palabras en la boca.

-¡Tu mocoso insolente! ¡Dijimos que compartiríamos la información!- el grito que soltó el anciano se escuchó por todo Fairy Tail, haciendo desear a más de uno que no se desquitara con todos por el grave hecho cometido.

Natsu iba corriendo en dirección a su propio departamento (donde sabría que Lucy estaría) mientras pensaba en una forma de que olvidara su enojo con él, aunque de cierta forma no podía entender el porqué de este ya que en primer lugar él tenía razón, apenas era una novata y tenía miedo de que algo le sucediera si no estaba el para protegerla, ¿Y cómo no asustarse cuando ella había sido amenazada de secuestro? Sabía de antemano que Zeref le había dicho que dejarían sus problemas para después de las fiestas navideñas y de año nuevo pero él no pensaba ni confiaba en que su autoproclamado hermano mayor fuera un hombre de palabra, por lo que dejar a Lucy sola era totalmente inaceptable.

-¡Luce ya llegue!- gritó en cuanto abrió la recién engrasada puerta de su departamento el pelirosa. Ya sabía que no recibiría respuesta, Lucy a veces lograba ser tan terca y sentimental cuando se enojaba, una de las tantas cosas que puedes aprender de tu mejor amiga cuando viven juntos.

Pero eso no lo detendría oh no, aunque cuando lo pensaba mejor había alguien más o mejor dicho algunos, quienes faltaban dentro del departamento.

-¡Happy! ¡Plue! ¿Dónde demonios están todos?- con el cabello erizo de los nervios el pelirosa comenzó a buscar en todo el lugar, por favor ni que fuera tan grande, ya habría escuchado u olfateado algo en cuanto entro.

-No están aquí- confirmo mientras cerraba el armario de Lucy.

-¿A dónde carajos fuiste Lucy?- regaño en voz alta, pero no se iba a detener, de pronto recordó algo, Lucy era pésima en cuanto a ubicarse en la ciudad a pesar de llevar más de dos años viviendo ahí, las direcciones y avenidas no eran lo suyo así que pensó que quizá estuvieran en un lugar que Lucy conociera bien y pudiera moverse sin perderse.

-Bingo- sonrió malévolamente mientras salía y cerraba su puerta rápidamente echando el cerrojo y corriendo a toda velocidad hacía el parque de la Universidad de Magnolia.

* * *

-No puedo creer que me haya dicho eso, es decir, prácticamente me dijo que soy muy débil para cuidar de mi misma y que no puedo salir sin escolta ya que me secuestrarían en un cerrar de ojos, ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! Sé que soy nueva y todo eso, pero estoy segura que he cuidado muy bien de mi durante estos cinco años y puedo seguir haciéndolo, no soy una niña, no soy la princesa Heartphilia que todos creen que soy, quiero salir adelante, ser fuerte y caminar a su lado pero si el me sigue dejando atrás ¿Cómo pretende que lo alcance? Ah … es tan confuso …. ¡Estúpido Natsu! ¿Ustedes que opinan chicos?-

Un pequeño gatito azulado y un cachorro husky blanco la observaban como si aquella rubia se hubiese vuelto loca, y quizá lo estaba por estar pidiendo consejos a un par de inocentes animales.

-Quizá estoy exagerando un poco- dijo la rubia decaída mientras tiraba una roca directo al centro del lago. Las ondas no se hicieron esperar y ocasionaron una distorsión en su propia imagen cuando miro hacia abajo.

-Quizá tenga razón- acepto con tristeza, después de todo Natsu era el Dragon Slayer, no ella, fue el quien la rescato más de una vez en los fallidos intentos de secuestro y fue el quien la saco de los distintos problemas a los que se estuvo enfrentando durante esos meses en Fairy Tail.

-Soy débil- dijo amargamente mientras arrojaba otra piedrita en dirección al lago, pero debido a su frustración está fue a dar a la cabeza de un joven al otro lado del lago quien se quejó y busco al causante de su dolor en el cráneo, encontrando únicamente a una rubia que comenzaba a caminar decaída al otro lado, escapando de su condena.

-¡Oye tú!-

Lucy escucho como alguien gritaba, pero jamás pensó que fuera a ella, después de todo no reconocía aquella voz, así que continuo con su camino con Happy y Plue acompañándola lado a lado en dirección al departamento de Natsu.

Entonces sintió como una mano en su hombro la estrujaba dolorosamente haciéndola girar en dirección al rostro de un hombre, este era mucho más alto que ella, de piel bronceada y ojos cafés, cabello oscuro y peinado hacía atrás de complexión robusta, por su expresión y mano dolorosamente encajado en su hombro Lucy pudo deducir que estaba enfadado.

-Tú me arrojaste una piedra justo a mi cabeza, si querías llamar mi atención existen otras formas preciosa, como abrir un poco esa ajustada camisa para dejarme ver tus pechos, pero no me gusta que me golpeen, ahora tienes mi atención pero déjame decirte que no seré amable y tu forma de llamarme solo hace que pretenda que a ti te gusta duro por lo que esto será lo que haremos-

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de terror, ¿Quién era ese tipo y de que carajos estaba hablando?

-Tendremos sexo justo detrás de esos árboles y tú te mantendrás callada, quizá te guste gritar y el dolor, si es así solo te amordazare mientras lo hacemos, ahora ven-

Entonces el pulso de Lucy se disparó ¿Había escuchado bien? Bueno no se iba a parar a preguntar, su primer recurso fue gritar histéricamente.

-¡Suéltame desgraciado! ¡Yo jamás querría tu atención! ¡Detente ya!-

Al ver la reacción de su dueña los únicos en auxiliarla fueron Happy y Plue quienes se lanzaron al sujeto a mordidas y arañazos, el tipo grande soltó a Lucy por la impresión, ella quiso salir corriendo pero eso significaría abandonar a sus valientes amigos por lo que decidió mejor ayudarlos a tratar de derribar al hombre.

Lucy intento taclearlo con todo su peso antes de buscar ayuda pero solo logro desequilibrarlo un poco, trato de buscar otra opción mientras Happy se escabullía para arañar la cara del hombre pero de un momento a otro el tipo logró capturar al felino arrojándolo lejos.

Por suerte la rubia vio esto y atrapó a Happy en el aire, Plue no tuvo tanta suerte al haber sido pateado hacía el lago.

-¡Plue!- gritó angustiada la rubia pero al momento de intentar ir a socorrerlo el hombre la atrapó y cargo como saco de patatas, entonces pudo marcar la diferencia de la suavidad y dulzura con que Natsu la cargaba con la brusca y asquerosa forma en que el hombre la tenía detenida.

-Te haré pagar por estos arañazos y mordiscos rubia, mejor prepara tu trasero-

Lucy entró en pánico, el hombre la estaba llevando dentro de los árboles y por más que gritará nadie iba a ayudarla, seguro estaba demasiado lejos de las demás personas, si lograra gritar más fuerte, o si encontrara una forma de escapar.

Entonces recordó la voz de Natsu.

" _-Cuando estés atrapada o alguien te tenga con la espalda contra la pared has esto, busca la posición correcta, evalúa a tu oponente y piensa como actuaras, eres pequeña por lo que tu única ventaja contra alguien grande será tu velocidad, atrápalo, cánsalo y da un solo golpe, por el momento eso servirá-"_

Evaluar, velocidad y golpe final, lo tenía.

-¡He dicho que me sueltes!- Lucy había logrado impulsar su cuerpo hacia delante ubicando todo su peso sobre el pecho, logrando que el tipo la liberara de las piernas para que ella diera una marometa sobre su cuerpo y posicionarse detrás de él.

-Así que te gusta jugar así ¿eh?- el hombre se veía furioso pero divertido. -Eres una gatita caliente- se atrevió a mencionar cuando observó la posición de combate de la chica.

-Y tú eres un maldito enfermo, ¿Qué clase de chica querría llamar tu atención arrojándote una piedra? Estamos en pleno siglo XXI estúpido, nadie querría jamás tu atención- provocó la rubia.

-¿Qué has dicho mocosa?- al parecer había funcionado.

-¿Sabes que pienso? Sufres de un trastorno de atención, piensas que si una chica bonita te ve ya quiere acostarse contigo, noticia de última hora animal, te ven por lástima, lástima que un hombre tenga un ego tan grande, ¿Tratas de recompensar algo?-

Listo, eso fue todo para hacer que el hombre se le lanzara encima, pero Lucy fue más rápida y lo evito rodando por su izquierda y volviendo a plantarle cara.

-Solo un cobarde atacaría a unos inocentes animales que trataban de defender a su amiga de un maldito depravado como tú, yo no siento más que asco por las personas como tú-

-Tu maldita zorra- trato de volver a cogerla pero esta vez Lucy solo lo esquivó como a un toro encestado un fuerte golpe en sus pulmones con el codo.

-No volveré a caer, les demostraré que no soy débil-

Aunque al hombre pareció no afectarle mucho el golpe, Lucy sabía que en ese instante a él debería estar constándole respirar, si hubiese golpeado en la espalda baja o en los omóplatos no le hubiese afectado en lo más mínimo con la fuerza que ella poseía, pero mientras fuera en puntos sensibles como le había enseñado Natsu el golpe surtiría efecto.

-Te arrepentirás en cuanto te atrape maldita-

-Inténtalo entonces-

Lucy continúo esquivando y golpeando hasta que pudo notar como los movimientos de aquel sujeto comenzaban a hacerse más lentos, no supo por cuanto tiempo abran estando realizando ese baile, pero espero en silencio que Happy hubiese ayudado a Plue en cuanto aquel hombre la tomo y ambos estuviesen a salvo.

En cuanto notó como la patada que le había dado detrás de la rodilla había surtido efecto y parecía haber sido el golpe final Lucy respiro aliviada, por suerte solo había sido uno.

-Ya no puedes continuar, más te vale que te quedes ahí si no quieres sufrir alguna lesión más grave, no vuelvas a acercarte jamás a una chica sin su consentimiento y recuerda que una maldita piedra en tu nuca no es una invitación tener sexo maldito enfermo- se sentía viva, orgullosa de sí misma, había logrado manejar bien la situación, claro con algunos arañazos y seguramente tendría un moretón en su hombro, pero se sentía feliz.

Fue entonces que sintió como la cogían del tobillo y caía de bruces al suelo, el golpe le había dolido ya que no amortiguo la caída con sus manos como le había enseñado Erza.

-Te tengo- la enorme presencia se sitúo justo por encima de ella haciendo presión con su peso, lo que le impedía de cierta forma respirar bien.

-Me has dado unos buenos golpes maldita zorra, pero lo que yo te daré será mucho mejor, y quizá esta posición nos ayude a evitar los gritos que darás- le dijo al oído en cuanto cogió su cabeza y la dejo clavada en la tierra con una sola mano.

Cualquier sentimiento de estar a salvo desapareció repentinamente, ¿Cómo es que se había recuperado tan pronto? Creyó haberlo dejado en Knock out, ¿Ahora qué haría? Su peso sobre ella le impedía mover cualquier extremidad eh incluso le dificultaba respirar, busco en su mente cualquier instrucción que Natsu, Erza, Gray o Juvia le hubiesen dado en este tipo de situaciones, pero no encontró nada, ya sea por miedo o por que no existía nada que hacer.

Trato de moverse y levantar la cara de la tierra en cuanto sintió la otra mano comenzar a acariciar su pierna, _"no, esto no puede ser verdad"_ pensó.

-¡Natsu!- dijo con su último aliento.

De pronto la opresión en su pecho desapareció, levantó la cabeza confirmando que no hubiese nadie quien la tenía cogida y así fue, el aire regreso a sus pulmones y lágrimas calientes amenazaron con salir en cuanto vio aquello figura extenderse de espaldas frente a ella, pelo rosado, bufanda blanca, no había duda.

-Tú- gruño con desprecio el pelirosa. -Has lastimado a Luce- comenzó a caminar con los puños envueltos en llamas gracias a sus guantes.

-¡Eso es imperdonable!- el hombre alcanzó a esquivarlo pero observó con miedo como el puño de aquel chiquillo había reventado la tierra del suelo.

-¿Qué coños eres?- el miedo en sus facciones era palpable, comenzó a sudar y se arrastró por el suelo para distanciarse de aquel chico.

-Alguien a quién no debiste hacer enfadar- las pupilas de Natsu estaban dilatadas y sus músculos estaban contraídos demostrando que estaba tratando de controlarse, aun así el tipo intento levantarse para dar pelea pero por los golpes que Lucy le había dado su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones para luchar.

-Natsu- susurró la rubia en el suelo a sabiendas de que él podía escucharla.

-No se te ocurra moverte Lucy, terminaré con esto en un instante-

Fue demasiado rápido para su gusto, el gigantesco hombre que le doblaba fácilmente el peso a su mejor amigo fue derribado de un solo golpe en el abdomen, cortesía del chico de fuego alías Salamander.

-Quiero seguir golpeándolo hasta romperle las manos y piernas, dime algo Luce, lo que sea- el cuerpo de Natsu estaba temblando y le daba la espalda a la rubia, ella sabía que debía de ser difícil para el por lo que hiso lo que único que pensaba que lograría llamar su atención y de paso dejar "ileso" a aquel inconsciente hombre.

-No puedo caminar Natsu, ¿Me ayudarías?- una vil mentira, su cuerpo estaba exhausto pero claro que lograría caminar, el hecho que el Dragneel se acercará a su cuerpo y la cogiera al estilo princesa le indico que había sido buena idea después de todo.

-Nee ¿Viste a Happy y a Plue?- al instante el cuerpo del chico se tensó, ya estaban por salir del conjunto de árboles que los ocultaban.

-Los encontré a la orilla del lago, Happy está bien pero Plue esta empapado y sufre por su estómago, pensé que ese imbécil lo había pateado así que deje a Happy cuidándolo mientras te buscaba, tendremos que llevarlo al veterinario-

Lágrimas calientes amenazaron con rodar por sus mejillas, el temblor y olor a sal alertó al pelirosa.

-¿Luce? Hey Luce ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? Quizá te estoy cogiendo en un lugar donde te duela, espera en cuanto lleguemos a una banca te bajaré y …- entonces sintió que su amiga hundía su rostro en su hombro, escondiendo así su cara en su bufanda y cogiéndolo fuertemente con sus brazos.

-¿Luce?-

-Lo siento- comenzó a hipar. -Perdóname Natsu, si tan solo no hubiese sido tan terca, soy débil ahora lo sé, en cuanto ese tipo me atrapo y Happy junto a Plue trataron de salvarme lo supe, alcance a atrapar a Happy pero mi Plue no tuvo la misma suerte y ese imbécil lo pateo al lago, trate de defenderme como tú me has enseñado pero no funciono, si no hubieses llegado yo….él…. ¡Perdóname por ser tan débil!-

Natsu reaccionó al instante arrodillándose con Lucy aun en brazos y bajarla a su regazo para poder buscar su mirada.

-Creo que soy yo quien debe pedir disculpas Luce, llegue justo antes de que ese malnacido comenzara a inmovilizarte- eso hiso que la chica detuviera un poco sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué?-

-Si, en cuanto vi a Happy y saque a Plue del agua supe que algo andaba mal porque no solo no estabas tú si no que había otro olor, el de ese infeliz, los seguí a ambos y vi cómo te estabas defendiendo, estuviste impresionante a pesar de ser una novata, tu único error fue el de confiarte y darle la vuelta a tu oponente sin antes confirmar que este knock out, eso aún no te lo he enseñado por lo que es normal, yo soy quién te debe una disculpa, no eres débil y jamás lo fuiste, simplemente no es tu mundo y sigues adaptándote, ¿Por qué si no piensas que todos te protegemos como tal? Ahora eres Luce de Fairy Tail y como uno de tus maestros me siento orgulloso de ti-

Palabras más hermosas jamás en su vida las había escuchado, ese chico frente a ella, su mejor amigo, era quién lograba causar tal revoltijo de emociones dentro de ella. Era extraño, sentía como su cara estaba obteniendo un claro color rojizo mientras más tiempo continuaba viendo aquellos hermosos ojos jade por lo que decidió bajar la mirada y esconderse entre su amada bufanda.

-Bien, es tiempo de regresar a casa, aún tenemos muchas cosas que discutir ¿sabes?, además tenemos que arreglarnos para esta noche, si tu no quieres yo puedo darte un baño al llegar-

Un golpe hizo eco directo de esa zona, el par cogió en brazos a su par de mascotas y se dirigieron directo a su hogar, con la esperanza de poder descansar un poco antes de tener que presentar esa noche dentro de Fairy Tail.

La esperanza estaba en pie.

* * *

-Eres un estúpido-

Dentro de aquel inmenso parque, una sombra bajaba de un árbol en dirección a un hombre tirado y abandonado.

-Un solo golpe Invel, ¡Uno solo! ¿Dónde carajos conseguiste a este tipo?-

La persona en cuestión parecía estar hablado por medio de un auricular al aire, alzaba los brazos furiosa debido a su fallido ataque.

-Mary tranquilízate, después de todo su majestad no lo sabe, esto que has hecho lo hará enfurecer si se entera, y no querrás eso ¿O si?-

Ante la mención del líder de Álvarez la castaña tembló.

-Claro que no-

-Bien, entonces cuéntame, ¿Qué paso? -

-Mi amado Natsu no mostró su Dragon Force, tú me dijiste que si atacábamos a esa rubia su Dragon Force sería inevitable, ¡Y jamás sucedió!-

-¿Tienes el video?-

-Si, ¿Para qué?-

-Vamos a analizarlo, el comienzo del Dragón Force es silencioso e inevitable, es como la fiebre, quizá el muchacho aprendió a controlarla pero no puede evitarla, es su instinto natural-

-¿De qué me estás hablando?-

-El trataba de protegerla, si hubiese perdido el control con el Dragon Force incluso esa chica abría corrido peligro, por eso se controló-

-Me estás diciendo que MI NATSU, el único hombre al que yo amo y él me ama, ¡¿ Gusta de otra persona?!- perdió los estribos la chica, ella comenzó a patear entonces al inconsciente hombre en el suelo.

-Cálmate Mary, recuerda que nuestra majestad pidió detener los ataques por lo que si se entera de esto ambos estaremos en problemas, será mejor que te controles pensando esto; Natsu te ama-

La mirada de la chica cambio y las patadas al inconsciente cuerpo cesaron.

-Me ama- susurro con un sonrojo en su cara.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **¡Hola queridos lectores! Primero que nada les debo una gran disculpa por actualizar tan tarde pero tal y como prometí este fic no se terminará hasta que diga FIN, les tengo buenas noticias y esas son que ya casi estoy de vacaciones (debo pasar primero todas mis materias) las cuáles han estado pesadísimas, la universidad y el trabajo han estado mortales.**

 **Bueno como podrán ver no agregue canciones en este capítulo ya que en el siguiente será la presentación de Fairy Tail y los ensayos del show de navidad (oséase muchas canciones y villancicos wuuuu) para los que me leen por primera vez déjenme un dulce review y para los que ya son follower´s oficiales también ya que eso me anima mucho a escribir, bueno esto sería todo por hoy amados lectores.**

 **¡Muchas gracias y espero poder seguir contando con sus lecturas y reviews hasta la próxima!**


	21. Celosa celebración

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

* * *

Capítulo 21. Celosa celebración

-Juvia no entiende esa parte del espectáculo-

Una pelirroja miraba detenidamente el cuerpo bien proporcionado de aquella chica de largo cabello azulado.

Estaba inconforme, llevaba horas tratando de encontrar el vestuario perfecto para que ella usará en su próximo show, claro ella ya se encontraba arreglada con un atuendo acuático. La flexibilidad de la tela y el diseño de escamas le daban la apariencia perfecta de una guerrera marina, solo le faltaba su linda sirena, quien resultaba ser nadie más que Juvia Loxar.

-Erza-san, ya le ha probado a Juvia un centenar de vestidos, ¿Puede Juvia tomar un descanso?- entonces la concentración de Scarlet se disipo.

-¿Descanso?- oh no. -¡Juvia esto tiene que ser perfecto! No hemos practicado el show de espadas acuáticas desde hace más de un año y el show de baile de Mira y Lissana estuvo espectacular, debemos ganarles sea como sea- la determinación brillaba en los ojos dueña de cabellera escarlata.

-Esto está mal, quizá unos pendientes, si eso debe ser, vuelvo en un segundo Juvia espera aquí-

Antes de que lo supiera la pobre Loxar ya se había quedado sola en un traje de sirena.

-¿Are?-

Erza Scarlett era una de las mujeres más testarudas con las que podrías tratar, al menos así se calificaba ella, no se rindió cuando tuvo que trabajar para pagarse sus estudios, no se rindió cuando tuvo que encontrar un lugar donde vivir para no seguir siendo una carga para su maestro, no se rindió en la adversidad ni mucho menos en alguna pelea así que menos se rendiría ahora para encontrar el atuendo perfecto y hacer inolvidable el espectáculo de esa noche.

-Estúpidos aretes, ¿Dónde están?-

La caja donde se encontraban los accesorios para las chicas parecía no tener fondo, ella sabía perfectamente que Mira guardaba todas esas cosas en caso de emergencia, pero no tenía idea que fueran a ser tantas.

-Maldita sea Mira- seguía enfureciéndose más la mujer pelirroja.

-¿Buscabas esto?-

La voz masculina no solo la hiso sobresaltarse; después de todo jamás lo había escuchado entrar, si no que como siempre sintió los vellos de su nuca erizarse.

Se giró con la dignidad de una reina para encarar a la persona que le ponía los nervios de punta, aquel con quien hace días que no podía encarar ni mucho menos entablar una conversación, que conveniente era que su reencuentro fuera en un bodegón del vestuario para damas.

-Que inoportuno eres Jellal- dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el hombre con quien en esos instantes sentía mucho rencor.

-Necesitamos hablar Erza-

-Yo no lo creo, si me disculpas debo regresar con mi amiga-

Una fuerte mano la detuvo antes de que lograra salir por la puerta. Enfadada e indignada se giró rápidamente para intentar encestar un puñetazo en la cara del obstinado muchacho, pero al contrario de sus expectativas los reflejos de Fernández eran impecables y logró esquivarlo sin soltar la mano de la chica, frustrada doblo el antebrazo para golpearlo con el codo, pero nuevamente el chico se agacho a tiempo y le dio la vuelta con la misma mano con que aún la tenía cogida para abrazarla por la fuerza. Erza reaccionó dándole un cabezazo en el rostro a Jellal, por la altura solamente alcanzó a golpear la mandíbula, a pesar de eso el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr que la soltara.

-No quieres hacer esto Jellal- decía la pelirroja mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea.

-Si tengo que hacerlo para poder hablarte lo haré- contesto posicionando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza en defensa.

El ambiente era tenso, el escenario en donde estaban no era el mejor ya que era estrecho y los maletines con accesorios y percheros con vestuarios impedían la movilización de ambos. Scarlett ataco primero lanzándose hacia el estómago para taclearlo, ambos rodaron por el suelo, pararon gracias a un gran baúl, Erza termino encima mientras apretaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Jellal para inmovilizarlo.

-¿Sigues pensando que es la mejor opción?- El Fernández la cogió fuertemente de la cintura y alzó la pelvis para desenredar las piernas de la pelirroja y lograr rodar para ser el quien estuviera sobre ella ahora.

-Deja…..de hacer ….. eso- Erza continuaba lanzando puñetazos aun debajo del cuerpo del Fernández mientras él se dedicaba únicamente a esquivar, no paso mucho tiempo antes que el joven de tatuaje se cansara y atrapara ambos brazos de la chica y los colocara por encima de su cabeza aprisionándolos fuertemente con ambas manos.

-¡Eso es todo!- gritó desesperado.

-¡No te pido que me respondas o que me perdones, mucho menos que me sigas soportando a tu lado, solo quiero que me escuches maldita sea!-

Lágrimas de desesperación y tristeza acudieron rápidamente a los ojos achocolatados de la pelirroja, negándose a dejar que estas salieran decidió mejo apretar los ojos y dejar que su flequillo las cubriera.

-Por favor- dijo en un susurro que se escuchó más a un ruego de parte del chico.

Scarlett era débil ante eso, no podía ignorar aquella suplica después de todo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- respondió al fin la chica.

Jellal bajo su defensa, hablaría ahora que podía hacerlo, tenía que arreglar la gran mierda que el mismo provoco otra vez, ¿Por qué siempre la hacía llorar? ¿Por qué siempre era el quien la cagaba? Por una vez en su vida quiso dejarlo todo como estaba, pero resultaba que solo estaba haciendo más daño, al rechazar la silenciosa súplica de su amada el mismo se cerró a una posible vida juntos y felices, pues claro nuevamente sus pecados lo retenían. Él no se merecía aquella felicidad, pero ¿Y ella?

-Siempre fui débil ante tus lágrimas Erza, jamás he soportado verte llorar- decía mientras limpiaba con dulzura las pocas lágrimas que habían logrado salir de la chica, ente aquel acto aquel tono característico que el adoraba hacía aparición en su rostro, el rojo siempre le había quedado bien.

-¿Podré soltarte sin miedo a que tu posiblemente intentes golpearme hasta dejarme inconsciente?- el cómico comentario hiso a Erza soltar un suspiro y asentir resignada.

Jellal decidió soltarla y apartarse para acostarse a su lado, ambos estaban rosando hombros y sus vistas las dedicaban únicamente al techo, un silencio profundo se apodero del cuarto.

-No quiero retomar la última platica que tuvimos, pienso que no es el momento aún- comenzó a hablar el peliazul. -Sin embargo, cada vez que regreso a casa es distinto, tu humor, las charlas, la comida, incluso dormir en distinto- El corazón de Erza se disparó ante aquello, tentada a girar la cabeza para mirarlo decidió que lo mejor sería mantenerse tal y como estaba.

\- Te extraño Erza, sé que no tengo perdón, pero estamos en medio de una guerra y me pareció importante discutirlo ahora ya que nos dieron un respiro, aun así ¿Estás de acuerdo en regresar a como era antes?-

Scarett no pudo más y decidió girar su cabeza, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con unos ojos finos de color marrón que la miraban fijamente ¿Había estado mirándola todo ese tiempo? Giro su cuerpo para acomodarlo de lado y encaró a Jellal como hace semanas no lo hacía.

-Amigos ¿eh?- fue su única respuesta.

-Jamás te pague ese pastel de fresa y pienso que no es malo tener una rutina, ya estaba acostumbrado a tus bienvenidas- la chica rio ante aquello, como extrañaba ese sonido.

\- Tendremos que poner algunas reglas entonces- continúo riendo la gran Titania mientras se quitaba una lágrima traicionera de felicidad del rostro.

-Soy todo oídos-

-Bien, porque no me gusta ser la única que lava la ropa, sé que tú te encargas de los trastes pero pienso que podríamos turnarnos-

-Hecho-

-Tampoco quiero que sigas dejando todo tu papeleo en la sala Jellal, hablo enserio, últimamente estos días has estado más desordenado de lo habitual, el departamento es chico y quisiera verlo ordenado sin papeles y documentos por doquier ¿entendido?-

-De acuerdo- sonrió dulcemente, al parecer lo estaba perdonando.

-¡Ah! Y nada de jugar con mis espadas y armas, las he encontrado en distintos lugares desde que llegaste- le miro con reproche.

-Culpable, lo siento Erza es solo que tienes una colección bastante interesante y hermosa- aunque eso no era lo único que era hermoso dentro de la casa pensó con gran jubilo.

-De acuerdo, solo avísame cuando las toques-

-¿Algo más?- Jellal estaba siendo paciente, cualquier cosa por su amada pelirroja.

-Si- Erza acercó un poco más su cuerpo sonrojándose al máximo, llegando a imitar incluso su propio color de cabello.

-De…de….deja de….dor…dormir en el si…si…si…sillón-

Jellal Fernández se consideraba un hombre distraído, por lo cual quizá entendió mal el significado de esas palabras, fuera como fuese su rojo rostro ahora competía con creces al de Scarlett frente a él.

-¿Qui…quieres decir….- Erza no podía verlo a los ojos cuando le pregunto eso, decidió cubrir mejor su rostro en el hombro del muchacho y asintió con la cabeza.

-Duerme conmigo en la cama, últimamente ha hecho mucho frío y no me da confianza dejarte en el sillón con este clima-

Su rostro seguía cubierto, pero juraba que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, era una vil excusa ella lo sabía, pero estaba desesperada, no sabía que otra cosa hacer para que el hombre que ella amaba se acercara más a ella, por lo cual uso el clima como pretexto.

-De acuerdo- contesto con los nervios a punta de flor, demonios, si antes apenas podía resistirse a la tentación ¿Qué haría cuando la tuviera justo a un lado de él?, no aguantaría, moriría de un sangrado nasal cortesía de sus cortas y nada pudorosas pijamas en ese curvilíneo cuerpo o algún ataque al corazón por culpa de la tentación, cualquiera de las dos formas, ambas serian horribles para él porque ni bien probaría el pecado antes de morir por él.

Erza se sentía bastante cómoda, de hecho, ese hombro que la sostenía albergaba un calor muy confortable para ella, pero no estaba en el cielo, ella se encontraba en la tierra y tenía cosas que hacer en ella.

-Bueno, debo ir a ver a Juvia, maldición seguramente ya se fue a cazar a Gray, tendremos que conformarnos con ese atuendo- hablo más para ella que para el muchacho de tatuaje en el rostro mientras se levantaba y sacudía un poco sus ahora sucios pantalones. -Te veo en la noche con mi pastel de fresas entonces- se volteo para despedirse con una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta.

-¡Espera Erza!-

El terror en su voz la detuvo mientras se giraba para velo con preocupación.

-Ehemm… puedo… ¿Puedo quedarme para la función?- preguntó Jellal con vergüenza.

La pregunta y su rostro sonrojado la conmovió -Claro, sería muy amable de tu parte- y siguió su camino. -Te veré en el show- pero jamás se giró para mostrarle su sonriente rostro mientras se despedía con la mano alzada.

El amor era una mierda, eso lo sabía de sobra Jellal Fernández, la única chica que había amado y _aun amaba_ en secreto, se escabullía como mantequilla de sus manos, ¿Hasta cuándo podría seguir así? Ni bien llevaban solo unos meses de reencontrarse y casi la había perdido dos veces ¿¡Qué carajos estaba mal con él?! No podía seguir así, tenía que hacer algo ya, alejarse no había funcionado y acercarse no parecía ser una opción, ¡Por el amor a Mavis! ¿Qué debía hacer? Fue entonces que, así como un lucero que atravesaba el cielo, una idea surgió en su cabeza, una opción más bien, ese era el final, el todo por el todo, por lo que tanto había discutido con Gray y había peleado con Natsu años atrás.

Pelearía por obtener el corazón de Erza Scarlett o aceptaría su rechazo.

* * *

-¿Estás listo hielera parlante?-

-Jamás había estado tan listo como antes come lava-

 **Back in black  
I hit the sack  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes I'm, let loose**

Luces de distintos colores y sin enfocar comenzaron a danzar sobre el escenario dentro de Fairy Tail, apenas unas sombras lograban hacerse ver gracias al movimiento. **  
**

 **From the noose  
That's kept me hanging about  
I keep looking at the sky  
'Cause it's gettin' me high**

Las luces al fin dejaron su estereoscópico baile y se detuvieron en cuatro personas en sus diversos instrumentos, todos funcionando a un ritmo pegadizo y cantando hasta hacer reventar los oídos de unos cuantos sensibles.

 **Forget the herse 'cause I'll never die  
I got nine lives  
Cat's eyes  
Usin' every one of them and running wild**

El ambiente era el indicado, las personas que iban a Fairy Tail siempre encontraban el espectáculo de parte de los "Slayer´s" como impresionate, y no solo por la variedad de música que tocaban si no por su extraña pero inusual forma de atacar y tocar al público de una forma tan profunda que no muchos músicos o artistas lograban.

 **'Cause I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
(Well) I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black**

La combinación de voces del pelirrosa y el pelinegro hacían gritar de la emoción al público femenino.

 **Back in the back  
Of a Cadillac  
Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack  
Yes, I'm in a bang  
With a gang**

Algo no muy bien visto por parte de ciertas chicas, una auto-declarada como la fan número uno de Gray Fullbuster alías Juvia Loxar y la otra de dorada melena.

 **They've got to catch me if they want me to hang  
Cause I'm back on the track  
And I'm leadin' the pack  
Nobody's gonna get me on another rap  
So look at me now**

Aunque Lucy Heartphilia no sabía muy bien la razón de su enojo, si sabía que si cierto amigo suyo de cabellera rosada osaba crear el mismo espectáculo nudista que su mejor amigo rival alías "desnudos-Gray" esa noche no lo dejaría entrar a la casa (aunque fuera no fuera la suya).

 **I'm just makin' my play  
Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way**

 **Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back**  
 **Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back**  
 **Well, I'm back, back**  
 **Well I'm back in black**  
 **Yes I'm back in black**

Solo una estrofa más y el tan electrizante y famoso solo de guitarra y su sufrimiento terminaría y les enseñaría a esas tipejas que babeaban por su mejor amigo quien era ella. Un momento… En realidad ¿Quién era ella para enojarse así por él? Y más importante ¿Acababa de identificar eso como celos?

 **hooo yeah  
Ohh yeah  
Yes I am  
Oooh yeah, yeah Oh yeah  
Back in now  
Well I'm back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back  
Back in black  
Yes I'm back in black**

 **Outta sight**

Los aplausos y chillidos de parte del público femenino no se hicieron esperar, esa noche muchos lograron identificar que algunas fans de "The Slayer´s" querían subir al escenario para alcanzarlos, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para algunas hadas en particular.

-¡Buenas noches público de Fairy Tail!- apareciendo como salvavidas Lucy la hada estelar salió a escena.

-¡Podemos ver el entusiasmo de parte del público esta noche así que hemos decidido hacerlos partícipe del siguiente espectáculo!- la sonrisa ladina de la Heartphilia hiso sudar a más de uno de los nervios.

-¿Lu..Luce?- A sabiendas de lo que aquella sonrisa significaba, Natsu Dragneel quiso detener la posible masacre que estaba por ocurrir.

-¡Démosles un gran aplauso a la gran Titania y su compañera sirena Juvia Loxar en su espectáculo de espadas marinas!-

Dos figuras femeninas se alzaron en medio del escenario donde se estaba abriendo la parte de atrás para que los reflectores iluminaran la enorme piscina subterránea cristalizada, el público emocionado comenzó los fuertes aplausos y silbidos de ovación a las dos hermosas muchachas disfrazadas para el show.

-Para este espectáculo les pediré a mis amigas que me hagan un favor- el brillo en los ojos de la rubia se volvió maléfico. -Suban las primeras cinco chicas que están frente al escenario ¡Serán parte del show!- a todos se les cayó la quijada al suelo de la impresión ¿Show? ¡Ella quería asesinarlas!

-Oye Luce, ¿Estas segura de esto?- preguntó Natsu con cautela, conociendo a su mejor amiga debía de haber alguna razón para que ella estuviera arriesgando la vida de esas cinco mujeres.

-Estoy más que perfectamente Dragneel, ahora si nos disculpas hay un show que atender- ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarlo a los ojos… definitivamente estaba enojada, pero ni tiempo le dio a reaccionar cuando las luces se apagaron y el show comenzó.

La danza entre Erza y Juvia en el agua era impresionante, la sincronización precisa y la danza exquisita, mientras Scarlett se dedicaba a saltar entre algunas rocas y cochones sobrepuestos dentro del agua con sus espadas, la Loxar se dedicaba a bailar dentro de ella como una auténtica sirena, la función de las chicas era solamente quedarse paradas en su lugar con tres manzanas sostenidas por ambas manos y su propia cabeza, el objetivo de las dos hadas era el de partir las manzanas.

Se notaba el esfuerzo y la experiencia de ambas chicas para con sus "asistentes" pero de igual forma el truco era en extremo peligroso por lo que jamás se habían arriesgado a incluir a alguien dentro del público para tal actuación pero ambas sabían perfectamente la razón; aquellas cinco chicas eran quienes habían tratado sin éxito de subir al escenario a intentar atacar-violar-raptar a algún integrante de "The Slayer´s", si cualquiera había pensado en el adorado Gray-sama de Juvia ella estaba más que satisfecha con la idea de Lucy y les enseñaría a todas ellas una lección, por otra parte Erza solo disfrutaba ver los celos de algunas de sus amigas, claro está, el tratar de profanar al hombre de cualquiera de ellas era un crimen imperdonable, por lo que tampoco estaba en contra de darles a aquellas chicas un pequeño susto.

El show transcurrió igual de maravilloso que siempre sin heridas (quizá solo un poco traumadas) primeras participantes del público, esa noche tanto la pelirroja como la peliazul resplandecían con un brillo auténtico de una Fairy, digno de alabarse como lo estaban haciendo ahora mismo el público, la destreza y el talento demostrado se habían ganado el corazón del publico esa noche, y nada podía tenerlas más contentas.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo! ¡Denles por favor un aplauso también a estas valientes chicas que se arriesgaron y aceptaron participar junto a nosotros esta noche! En un momento continuaremos con el espectáculo, mientras tanto sean todos bienvenidos a la pista de baile gracias a nuestros DJ´s especiales de esta noche, ¡Démosle un gran aplauso a Wendy Marvell y Romero Convolt!-

La rubia seguía presentando mientras veía a esas cinco chicas traumatizadas tratar de bajar del escenario a pasos temblorosos _-Eso les enseñará_ \- pensó con molestia, no es que estuviera celosa, claro que no, solo quería proteger a sus amigos ¿Cierto? No es que fueran únicamente tras Natsu ¿Cierto? Tras ese estúpido y arrogante chico que se había atrevido a sudar tanto como para provocar que se abriera aquel chaleco y desanudar su bufanda haciendo que luzca increíblemente sexy ¡¿CIERTO?!

Tratando de controlar y detener esos pensamientos se dirigió hacia la barra junto a su amiga Cana, una chica peculiar con un gusto particular por la bebida, su rostro le dijo al instante que estaba en problemas.

-Oh, ¿Problemas amorosos Lucy?- la sonrisa ladina que le dedicó la castaña solamente auguraba problemas.

-Ara ara, ¿Por eso mandaste a esas pobres chicas directo al matadero?- y hablando del demonio…. No podía ser mejor, ahora Mira también la había visto.

-No estoy molesta y tampoco mande a esas chicas al matadero, solo pensé que quizá así el espectáculo sería más interesante- les dijo mientras distraídamente cogía el _Fairy_ Bussines que Cana le había ofrecido silenciosamente.

-Aja claro, y ¿Debo asumir que no tiene nada que ver con cierto chico de pelo rosado?-

Lucy se atraganto al instante, Mira ayudo a la pobre rubia golpeando un poco su espalda y esperando a que recuperara la respiración, pero a pesar de haberse calmado un poco Lucy no respondía.

-¿Eso es un si?-

El rojo acudió rápidamente al rostro de la rubia.

-¡Eso es un no a escalas mayores! ¿Por qué tendría yo que estar celosa por Natsu? ¡Esas chicas pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana! Ya es lo suficiente mayor para cuidarse el solo- a pesar de decirlo la mirada de la rubia era triste.

-Cana jamás mencionó que estuvieras celosa- le sonrió dulcemente la mayor de los Strauss. Al darse cuenta de su error Lucy comenzó a balbucear sin lograr coordinar su boca, por lo que decidió entonces mejor mantenerla ocupada tomando de su bebida.

-No es un crimen el que te guste un chico Lucy, y sabemos por experiencia las actitudes que una toma cuando pasa, ¿No es así Cana?-

La castaña parecía ignorar a ambas mientras murmuraba un sí, aja, lo que digas, y preparaba algunos cocteles, aunque eso no ocultaba el rojo de sus mejillas.

Lucy miraba a Mira con duda y preocupación en su rostro.

-Deberías aclarar tus sentimientos si no sabes que es lo que sientes, a veces las oportunidades pueden estar frente a tus narices y no darte cuenta de ellas hasta que pasan- Lissana había llegado justo a tiempo para expresar su propia opinión mientras cogía un par de botellas y las ponía en su charola.

-Hablo por experiencia propia- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo para luego marcharse con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lissana jamás habla sobre el amor ¿sabes?- Ahora Mira llamó su atención. -Cuando eran pequeños, Natsu y ella jugaban a casarse y tener una familia- una punzada de dolor llego al corazón de la rubia. -Pero al crecer ella se dio cuenta que Natsu jamás la vería de esa forma, él es un chico despistado e infantil, pero también es muy noble y alegre, Lissana se dio cuenta que ellos no habían sido hechos para estar juntos, Natsu es del tipo de chicos que jamás les ha llamado la atención una chica a lo largo de su vida, incluso llegamos a creer que era asexual u homo- ambas se rieron divertidas, aquella platica estaba renovando las energías y el ánimo de la Heartphilia.

-A Natsu jamás le había gustado una chica antes porque simplemente no había llegado ESA chica, él estaba buscando a alguien inconscientemente Lucy, y al llegar, ahora no se fijará en nadie más- Cana le hablo con una carta en la mano, estaba de espaldas por lo que la rubia no podía ver qué imagen había delante.

-Muchas personas tienen que pasar por miles antes de encontrar a su verdadero amor, a la persona con quien compartirán más que su vida, no es cuestión de simple elección, hay algo que une a las personas de una manera tan profunda que es simplemente imposible escapar de eso, parejas divorciadas y vueltos a casarse, viudas que jamás vuelven a querer a otro hombre, ¿Me entiendes? Existe algo más detrás de todo eso- Ahora la castaña había dado vuelta a la carta para que Lucy pudiera verla mejor, era una llave dorada envuelta en fuego con un corazón detrás.

-Natsu es especial en más de una forma Lucy, y creo que ya te has dado cuenta de ello-

La rubia se giró para poder buscar a su mejor amigo con la mirada, lo encontró al instante, estaba peleando con Gray en una mesa cercana al escenario, pero lo suficientemente lejos de ella, su mirada estaba fija en el hasta que un par de ojos jade le devolvieron la mirada, ahora Natsu la estaba viendo, reaccionó como siempre, le sonrió de oreja a oreja y de un golpe se soltó del agarre de Gray para dirigirse al mar de gente en una sola dirección. Ella misma.

-Creo que los dejamos, Cana prepara unas cuantas bebidas para mi ¿sí? - la camarera más famosa de Fairy Tail se marchó.

-Te dejo un poco de "valor" en aquella copa amiga- dio un codazo la hija de Gildartz marchándose también, Lucy vio con temor aquella copa pequeña y de dudosa procedencia, pero no lo pensó mucho cuando escuchó al pelirrosa gritar su nombre, cogió con rapidez aquella copa y la dirigió directo a sus labios, pero sin predecirlo algo la detuvo.

-¿Lucy qué estás haciendo?- aunque no era la persona que ella esperaba si estaba contenta de verlo.

-¡Loke!- un fuerte abrazo fue lo que le dio a su amigo de toda la vida, hace días no sabía nada de él ni de los guardianes del zodiaco.

-Yo también me alegro de verte hermosa- le devolvió con cariño el abrazo antes de quitarle aquella copa.

-Vine para charlar un poco y te encuentro con esto, ¿Desde cuándo tomas eh?- había vuelto el padre sobreprotector.

-Lo necesito, Cana dijo que era valor-

-¿Valor para qué?-

-Aham- un carraspeo de garganta les obligó a voltear, Natsu Dragneel tenía cara de pocos amigos, no parecía a punto de golpear a nadie, pero la hija de Jude dudaba seriamente que Loke siguiera con vida si nadie decía nada a continuación por como lo veía.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- soltó con molestia, ahora estaba enseñando sus colmillos, una mala señal según Lucy.

-No para nada/ De hecho, si- hablaron al mismo tiempo, lo que solo hiso que al Dragneel le saltara una vena en la cien por el enojo.

-Solo estábamos hablando- continuo rápidamente la rubia para ver con molestia al León.

-Bien, pues no les importara que hable con ustedes ¿o sí?- los ojos jade estaban enfocados en los oscuros del pelinaranja, no quería pelear. Loke busco con la mirada a Lucy para que lo apoyara, pero solo se encontró con sus ojos chocolate mirándolo con reproche, estaba claro que ella estaba de parte del Slayer.

-Está bien- continuo sin ganas.

Natsu se sentó en el banco detrás de Lucy y a continuación la cogió por la cintura para atraerla hacia su mismo asiento, la rubia se sonrojo por tal cercanía, pero al sentir los brazos del Dragneel como enredadera en su cintura decidió dejarlo pasar, sabía que no la soltaría de todos modos.

-Continua- susurró con menos rabia Natsu; ahora que sentía a Lucy cerca ya no se sentía tan enojado.

-De acuerdo- aunque Loke dudaba decidió dejarlo pasar, después de todo Natsu vivía con Lucy, y conocía bien al muchacho, aunque le sorprendía ver la actitud tan posesiva con su protegida, él sabía que ella no corría ningún peligro a su lado.

-Quería hablar con ustedes por una sola razón, los ataques han cesado, nos enteramos por Macarov que hablaron con el líder de Álvarez, Zeref, y llegaron a ese acuerdo hasta después de las festividades-

-Sí, Zeref mencionó que nos daría unas "vacaciones", retomara los ataques después de año nuevo- continuó el hijo de Igneel.

-De eso quería hablar, los ataques no han cesado-

Los ojos de Lucy y Natsu se abrieron de la sorpresa, las pupilas de ambos se contrajeron del miedo.

-¿Qué?- logró decir la chica.

-Al menos no por completo, tienen razón, las tropas de personas que iban tras eclipse se desplegaron y según el bigotudo nadie ha tratado de atacarlos desde hace días, he igual aquí, no he oído de un solo atentado contra ustedes desde ese día, ¿Tengo razón?-

-Pues claro, yo mismo hable con Zeref y él dijo que me daría su palabra, pues ya veo que ese maldito ni eso tiene- dijo con enojo el pelirrosa, se sentía frustrado, engañado ¿Y ese tipo se hacía llamar su hermano?

-Loke, no tiene sentido lo que estás diciendo- continuó la rubia.

-Escuchen, hace días mientras caminaba con Virgo y Aries en dirección a la universidad de Lucy, fue entonces que escuchamos muchos rumores, personas que habían sido despojadas de sus bienes e incluso secuestradas por unas cuantas horas, chicos de secundaria siendo asustados por personas que los obligan a hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad, son crímenes menores, pero todos y cada uno de los chicos con quienes hablamos nos dio una misma característica de los ataques-

-Álvarez- ahora Lucy era quien apretaba su agarre al brazo de Natsu.

-Todos comentaron oler el mismo apestoso hedor a azufre-

Las miradas de Natsu y Lucy se encontraron, hablando como siempre lo hacían, sin secretos no obstáculos, sin esconder nada el uno al otro.

-Creí que tendríamos un descanso- dijo con un hilo de voz la chica mientras se ocultaba bajo su flequillo. Por unos momentos, la música del lugar era lo único que escuchaban, ahora sonaba _"The Geatest" de SIA_ , entonces Loke decidió hablar.

-Para ser sinceros, no creo que Zeref sea quien este mandando este pequeño ejército- al no escuchar interrupción alguna, decidió continuar. -El método de aquel hombre es mucho mejor planeado, siempre procura no exponerse mucho y aquellos ataques son muy frecuentes y notorios, además nada planeados, han capturado a muchos de esos delincuentes pero mágicamente salen de la cárcel al día siguiente, ese es un modus operandi muy torpe y sin organización si me lo preguntan-

-Además de no ser una estrategia para nada inteligente- la voz de una mujer hiso a todos girar a ver a una pelirroja junto a un hombre de tatuaje en su rostro.

\- La exposición y crímenes menores no son rasgos característicos de Zeref, esto debe estar haciéndolo una persona cercana a él, pero nada inteligente- al parecer Jellal y Erza se habían unido a la conversación.

\- Pero debe estar lo suficientemente cerca como para mandar a esas tropas, debe ser alguien con un alto mando- continuó Scarlett.

Ahora Natsu y Lucy estaban comenzando a perder el hilo de la conversación, ambos mirando al par que acababa de unírseles, a pesar de eso el único que había logrado despabilar fue nada más y nada menos que Natsu Dragneel.

-Me están perdiendo, ¿Tienen alguna idea de quién está detrás de todo esto? ¿No es Zeref?- La sola idea de que su autoproclamado hermano mayor hubiera dicho la verdad y alguien lo esté traicionando le hiso tener un muy mal presentimiento.

-No es un hecho aún Natsu, necesitamos mucha más información para antes estar seguros de que Zeref tenga un infiltrado y el que esté haciendo este tipo de movimientos sin su autorización me dice que no es alguien muy inteligente- el Fernández respondió con amplitud de palabra.

\- Hace unos días yo también fui atacada a las afueras del parque central de Magnolia, el tipo era enorme y jamás me percate de su aroma, pero si no fuera por Natsu yo….- la Heartphilia no pudo continuar, el ataque reciente que había sufrido a manos de aquel hombre aún era un recordatorio de su propia debilidad.

-Luce lucho contra ese hombre y estuvo magnífica, nunca antes había visto tanta concentración en una novata, estoy seguro que segura aprendiendo rápido en sus entrenamientos- la sonrisa que le dedico Natsu le brindó a Lucy una calidez extraordinaria y propia de él, era extraño pensar que el depositara tanta confianza en ella así de rápido.

-Esa es otra razón más para no permitir dejarte sola, eres una Heartphilia, están tras de ti por algo Lucy, debes permitir que te protejamos- el León estaba más que decidido a que regresara con ellos -Regresa con nosotros-

-Luce se queda conmigo- gruñó Natsu -Creí que ya lo habíamos discutido- ahora el agarre alrededor de la cintura de la chica se volvió casi doloroso.

-Natsu- Lucy trato de suavizar las cosas – Detente, estas apretando muy duro- esas palabras parecieron tener un grave efecto en él, ya que a continuación el muchacho la soltó como si la estuviese quemando y se alejó un poco para evaluar con miedo alguna herida. -Oye tranquilo, no me hiciste daño, solo fue un poco de presión- tranquilizó la rubia -¿Ves?- al levantar un poco su blusa la rubia mostro su abdomen rojizo, quizá no se llegara a hacer un moretón pero seguramente si molestaría por un rato.

La situación se volvió un poco incómoda después de eso, el Dragneel tomo un poco de distancia de su rubia amiga muy a su pesar, aunque Lucy para tranquilizarlo le cogió el brazo y le brindo una tranquilizadora sonrisa -Estoy bien, me quedaré contigo ¿De acuerdo?-

-Lucy- hablo nuevamente el León para tratar de convencerla.

-Loke- interrumpió Scarlett. -Como miembro de clase S te ordeno que dejes a Lucy con Natsu, ellos están bien por ahora y si te la llevas solamente le impedirás sus entrenamientos, no entiendo bien la función de los doce guardianes del zodiaco pero tú sigues siendo un miembro de Fairy Tail por lo que aún tengo autoridad sobre ti- la severidad de la gran Titania. -No permitiré que alejes a Lucy de donde ella quiera estar, y si es a lado de Natsu mucho menos, él es más que capaz de protegerla como es debido- los ojos cafés de Erza se detuvieron con orgullo en el pelirrosa -Es un Dragon Slayer después de todo- Natsu infló su pecho feliz y mostró una gigantesca sonrisa acompañándolo, el que Erza lo elogiara de esa forma lo hacía sentir fuerte e invencible, después de todo ella junto con Igneel, Gildartz y Laxus eran las personas a quienes más admiraba por su fuerza y coraje.

Aunque el rostro de Loke no mostraba la misma alegría. -Está bien- comentó con desgana -No volveré a mencionarlo, pero Lucy, sabes que cuentas con nosotros para protegerte y más, nosotros no solo somos tus guardianes, somos tus amigos, tu familia ¿Lo sabes cierto?-

La sonrisa que Lucy le dio fue sincera y llena de amor por ellos, cuanto la querían.

-Gracias, en verdad sois increíbles-

-Espero que la protejas como es debido Natsu- hablo con severidad el pelinaranja.

-Con mi vida- esta vez Natsu le ofreció la mano a Loke en señal de paz.

Era extraño, desde que conoció a Loke jamás le había molestado su faceta coqueta con las mujeres, él sabía que era buen tipo, incluso con sus amigas de Fairy Tail, él sabía a la perfección que podían cuidarse ellas solas, pero con Lucy era diferente, saber que ya se conocían desde antes solo le hacía hervir más la sangre ¿Qué era esa sensación de incomodidad cada vez que él se acercaba a su mejor amiga? El sentimiento de protección se hacía presente cada vez que el mencionaba algo acerca de llevarse a Lucy ¿Qué era esa ira que sentía cuando pasaba eso? No lo sabía, de hecho, no estaba seguro del porque le molestaba, y no era la primera vez que pasaba, solo que si era la primera vez que le pasaba con un miembro de Fairy Tail.

-Sé que así será- Loke le devolvió el gesto, ambos estrecharon sus manos en son de paz, la seguridad de Lucy estaba en juego después de todo.

-Bien, ahora que todo está arreglado debo irme, esta noche tenemos muchos clientes así que si nos disculpan- entonces Erza cogió la mano de Lucy y se la llevo arrastrando.

-¡¿Y yo que tengo que ver?!- gritó histérica la Heartphilia.

-Te lo dije Lucy, esta noche tenemos muchos clientes así que necesitamos ayuda en la barra, Mira te preparo una diadema con micrófono para tu siguiente acto, esta vez nos ayudaras con las mesas mientras cantas ¿Crees poder hacerlo?-

El rostro de la rubia enrojeció al instante -¡¿Qué voy a hacer qué?!-

-No tú también Lu-chan-

La pequeña Macgarden veía con pena a su mejor amiga, Erza y Mirajane, las dos demonios del bar, habían reclutado a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail posibles para atender a los clientes mientras "The Slayer´s" volvían al escenario.

Lo malo para las pobres chicas era que esa noche el tema de vestuario era el de conejitas, por lo que ahora mismo ambas chicas lucían un muy excéntrico traje negro con medias y orejas de conejo, mientras que algunos chicos lucían un traje de mesero con orejas blancas.

-Levy-chan no quiero actuar con este traje puesto- lloriqueo la pobre rubia.

-Y yo no quiero salir con esto puesto- continuó su amiga.

-Juvia opina lo mismo que ustedes- la Loxar se unió al sufrimiento de ambas chicas mientras estas se abrazaban y lloraban dramáticamente.

-Deténganse ustedes tres- y como si fuera invocada, la demonio Scarlett las levantó a todas con una sola mano.

-Somos miembros de Fairy Tail, y hacemos esto por nuestro honor- aunque eso decía, se veía que a la pelirroja le brillaban los ojos de la emoción, todas sabían que la idea de hacer cosplays fue de ella.

-¡Ahora todas fuera!-

Las tres fueron pateadas al exterior literalmente por la mujer de fuerza bruta. Entonces los relectores se centraron en ellas, Lucy sabía que era la señal.

 **I think it's so cute and I think it's so sweet** **  
** **How you let your friends encourage you to try and talk to me** **  
** **But let me stop you there, oh, before you speak**

Su voz fue baja como queriendo no ser escuchada, apenas y lograba entonarse mientras veía al público observarla tan atentamente, sentía bilis en la garganta.

 **(Wendy)**

 **Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no**

Agradecía a la pequeña Dragon Slayer por la ayuda, apenas podía sentir que lograría entonar mientras bajaba lentamente del escenario, sentía sus manos temblar mientras se acercaba un poco a las mesas con los reflectores sobre ella. Entonces sucedió, sintió la mano de alguien en su trasero.

 **(Lucy)**

 **My name is no** **  
** **My sign is no** **  
** **My number is no** **  
** **You need to let it go** **  
** **You need to let it go** **  
** **Need to let it go**

Sintió la ira correr por sus venas, se giró para ver a la valiente y pobre alma que había hecho eso, por suerte ahora era turno de Wendy.

 **(Wendy)** **  
** **Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no** **  
**

Entonces su voz regreso, paso de un tono fuerte a uno grave y rasposo, sonrió diabólicamente mientras cantaba y se acercaba al sujeto de barba oscura que le dedicaba una sonrisa ladina, mismo que se había atrevido a tocarla.

 **(Lucy)**

 **My name is no** **  
** **My sign is no** **  
** **My number is no** **  
** **You need to let it go** **  
** **You need to let it go** **  
** **Need to let it go** **  
** **Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no** **  
**

Natsu Dragneel no era un hombre de paciencia, eso lo sabían todos quienes lo conocieran, bueno si eso creían de él deberían verlo ahora ¡Deberían darle un premio! Apretaba fuertemente los puños y dientes mientras observaba aquel asqueroso ser que se había atrevido a tocar a su mejor amiga. **  
**

 **First you gonna say you ain't runnin' game,**

 **thinkin' I'm believing every word** **  
** **Call me beautiful, so original, telling me I'm not like other girls** **  
** **I was in my zone before you came along, now I'm thinking maybe you should go** **  
** **Blah, blah, blah, I be like nah to the ah to the, no, no, no**

Observó reteniéndose como su amiga rubia se inclinaba con fuerza en el respaldo de la silla de aquel hombre que la miraba con diversión, quiso pararse de inmediato y partir el rostro de aquel tipo, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a Lucy girar al tipo en su propia silla.

 **All my ladies, listen up** **  
** **If that boy ain't giving up** **  
** **Lick your lips and swing your hips** **  
** **Girl all you gotta say is...**

Los reflectores ahora estaban sobre aquel hombre, luego vio a Levy, Juvia y Erza acercarse a Lucy mientras ella seguía cantando, sonrió de lado, bien, ahora podía quedarse en su asiento a observar la tortura.

 **My name is no** **  
** **My sign is no** **  
** **My number is no** **  
** **You need to let it go** **  
** **You need to let it go** **  
** **Need to let it go**

Las chicas continuaron moviendo sus caderas mientras agitaban las charolas con los tragos en sus manos, la coordinación era excelente y las luces de los reflectores reflejaban el color de las bebidas y hacían un baile exótico de colores, era un espectáculo hermoso.

 **Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no** **  
** **My name is no** **  
** **My sign is no** **  
** **My number is no** **  
** **You need to let it go** **  
** **You need to let it go** **  
** **Need to let it go** **  
** **Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no**

Lucy levantó al hombre de su asiento tomándolo de la solapa y luego empujándolo a la mesa sin delicadeza, eso pareció desconcertar al hombre ya que, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, el golpe le había dolido.

 **Thank you in advance, I don't wanna dance (nope)** **  
** **I don't need your hands all over me** **  
** **If I want a man, then I'mma get a man** **  
** **But it's never my priority** **  
** **I was in my zone, before you came along, don't want you to take this personal** **  
** **Blah, blah, blah, I be like nah to the ah to the, no, no, no**

Ahora la rubia se fue alejando, ondulando su rubia cabellera mientras daba pasos hacia atrás y cogía una charola con bebidas en mano y la otra negaba con el dedo.

 **All my ladies, listen up** **  
** **If that boy ain't giving up** **  
** **Lick your lips and swing your hips** **  
** **Girl all you gotta say is...**

Esta vez no solo fueron cuatro chicas, fueron todas las meseras y meseros en el bar quienes se unieron al baile y comenzaron a girar sus charolas en círculos, Natsu disfrutaba el rostro conmocionado y enfurecido del hombre mientras este trataba de escapar de los reflectores. **  
**

**My name is no** **  
** **My sign is no** **  
** **My number is no** **  
** **You need to let it go** **  
** **You need to let it go** **  
** **Need to let it go** **  
** **Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no**

Pero no lo dejaron escapar, en cuanto el hombre había logrado alejarse un poco del mar de gente que ahora aplaudía y vitoreaba al nuevo espectáculo Lucy lo había acorralado entre un par de mesas, así que se acercó nuevamente hasta hacer que el tipo se cayera sentado en una silla.

 **(Wendy)  
** **My name is no** **  
** **My sign is no** **  
** **My number is no** **  
** **You need to let it go** **  
** **You need to let it go** **  
** **Need to let it go** **  
** **Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no** **  
**

Lucy plantó su tacón en el pecho del hombre y se acercó a él bajando un poco su torso.

 **(Lucy)**

 **I'm feeling...** **  
** **Untouchable, untouchable** **  
** **I'm feeling...** **  
** **Untouchable, untouchable** **  
** **I'm feeling...** **  
** **Untouchable, untouchable** **  
** **I'm feeling...** **  
** **Untouchable, untouchable** **  
** **(Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no)** **  
**

Pero su mirada no era seductora, ni mucho menos dulce o amable, era una mirada que anunciaba el infierno desatarse.

 **I'm feeling...** **  
** **Untouchable, untouchable** **  
** **I'm feeling...** **  
** **Untouchable, untouchable** **  
** **I'm feeling...** **  
** **Untouchable, untouchable** **  
** **I'm feeling...** **  
** **Untouchable, untouchable** **  
** **(Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no)**

-¿Disfrutando un rato Natsu?- preguntó una muy divertida Cana.

-En realidad mucho- le respondió mientras bebía un poco de aquel vaso que la castaña le ofrecía. **  
**

 **All my ladies, listen up** **  
** **If that boy ain't giving up** **  
** **Lick your lips and swing your hips** **  
** **Girl all you gotta say is...**

Lucy desclavo su tacón y se marchó a continuación, contoneando sus caderas elegantemente con la charola en alto mientras los demás hacían su coreografía de luces de colores, se sentía fuerte y vivaz, lo que lograba siempre con la música.

 **My name is no** **  
** **My sign is no** **  
** **My number is no** **  
** **You need to let it go** **  
** **You need to let it go** **  
** **Need to let it go** **  
** **Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no** **  
** **My name is no** **  
** **My sign is no** **  
** **My number is no** **  
** **You need to let it go** **  
** **You need to let it go** **  
** **Need to let it go** **  
** **Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no**

La rubia dejo su charola en una mesa y luego tomo el extinguidor en mano.

 **I'm feeling...** **  
** **Untouchable, untouchable** **  
** **I'm feeling...** **  
** **Untouchable, untouchable** **  
** **I'm feeling...** **  
** **Untouchable, untouchable** **  
** **Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no**

Se giró rápidamente al tipo barbón en cuanto la canción termino y vació prácticamente el extinguidor en todo su cuerpo, la reacción del hombre fue violenta y rápida, pero en cuanto quiso coger a Lucy esta lo esquivo fácilmente, logrando que cayera inevitablemente al suelo.

-En Fairy Tail no toleramos este tipo de actos, así que si fueras tan amable te pediré que salgas por las buenas-

Aunque la canción había terminado la música aún continuaba, junto con la risa y las burlas para con el chico recién bañado en espuma.

Ante tal humillación el muchacho solamente temblaba de la rabia mientras observaba aquella rubia que lo había avergonzado, creyó que al menos si lograba atrapar a la chica la humillación sería para ambos, trato de levantarse e ir tras ella nuevamente pero entonces sintió una opresión en su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Sucede algo malo Luce?- oh sí, ahora si estaba en problemas.

-Puedo controlar la situación Natsu, muchas gracias- contestó con un puchero su amiga.

-Y vaya que lo hiso ¿O no pervertido? ¡Te dio una buena lección! Si hubieras podido ver tu cara- la risa estruendosa de Natsu solo hiso que la gente alejara su atención de ellos, concentrándose ahora en la nueva canción que estaba sonando.

-Para tu información vi lo que le hiciste a Luce- habló bajo el Slayer, con el único propósito de que solamente aquel bastardo lo escuchara -Y no me agrado nada- el agarre del chico sobre su hombro se hiso aún más fuerte, al punto que hiso jadear de dolor al hombre de barba. -Será mejor que te largues si no quieres ver cómo te utilizo como saco de box, donde te vuelva a ver te arrancaré todos los dedos de tu mano para que no puedas volver a tocar a nadie jamás en tu vida ¿Capicchi?- quién diría que el Dragneel tuviera tal lado sádico.

El pobre chico ni siquiera logró articular palabra hasta que se levantó y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por ello.

-¡Vuelve pronto!- la rubia observó a su amigo pelirosa despedirse de aquel desconocido pervertido, aunque viendo mejor las cosas, aquel chico huyó despavorido.

-Natsu, ¿Qué le dijiste a aquel sujeto?- la voz de Lucy sonaba cansada.

-Nada Lucy, no tienes de que preocuparte ¡Mejor ven a bailar conmigo!-

La invitación no se convirtió en opción en cuanto Natsu la cogió de la cintura y le quitó su charola de encima para llevársela justo a la pista de baile donde recién escuchaban a Gray cantar I want it that way de los Backstreet Boys.

-Eres un inmaduro Natsu Dragneel- se río en medio del baile la Heartphilia.

\- Y tú una tonta provocadora- le devolvió su amigo con diversión.

Disfrutaba tanto bailar junto a Luce, pero bueno, estaban a solo unos días para el Festival entre bandas de Navidad en Fairy Tail después de todo, tenían que practicar su baile juntos.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **¡Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Primero que nada ¡muy felices fiestas! Acaba de pasar navidad y ahora ya es 2017, lo que significa que habrán más ¡actualizaciones y espero más reviews! así que como algunos podrán adivinar los preparativos me tenían con la cabeza llena, bueno como podrán ver estoy de vuelta, y eso más que nada es porque hace exactamente un año que subí este fic y a pesar de no haber logrado mi meta de tener muchos followers y reviews estoy bastante satisfecha hasta el momento con esta historia, ha sido un avance muy grande para mí y espero poder contar con sus lecturas en estas fechas, os quiero agradecer por todo el apoyo a esos lectores incógnitos y más a los fieles, ¡les deseo lo mejor! Para finalizar les dejo los nombres de las canciones de hoy:**

 **\- Back in black / ACDC**

 **\- No / Meghan Trainor**

 **¡Muchas gracias y espero poder seguir contando con sus lecturas y reviews hasta la próxima!**


	22. Navidad

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

* * *

Capítulo 22. Navidad en Fairy Tail

Esa era la noche.

Un árbol de navidad lucía resplandeciente en medio del escenario, esferas de todos los colores adornaban sus verdes ramas de pino junto con otros miles de adornos navideños, las sillas y manteles estaban decorados con bastones de dulce, galletas y pasteles habían sido puestos como centro de mesa, medias decoraban la chimenea y muérdagos colgaban de distintos puntos estratégicos.

Fairy Tail lucía magnifico esa noche.

-¡Lucy al fin llegas!-

-Lamento la tardanza Mira-

-Por Mavis ¿Pero qué te paso?- ahora la dulce albina observaba con atención a su rubia amiga, lucia exhausta, tenía su ropa deportiva desgarrada y sucia junto con su cabello atado pero desarreglado, además de lucir algunos raspones aun sangrando.

-Bueno, digamos que la combinación de Juvia y Erza para entrenar no es muy buena para mi salud- decía mientras la Strauss buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-¡Debiste haberla visto Mira!- Un hiperactivo pelirrosa entró gritando mientras corría en dirección a ambas chicas.

-¡Juvia le mostró unas técnicas de defensa con capoeira y Luce las memorizo enseguida! Hoy tuvo su primer pelea de entrenamiento con Erza ¡Y logró esquivar los golpes!- Natsu parcia realmente emocionado, como si estuviese hablando de su película favorita en ese instante.

-Vaya, seguramente Lucy estuvo fantástica Natsu-

-¡Más que fantástica!-

-No fue para tanto- la rubia estaba sonrojada -Erza estaba confiándose y le tome velocidad, no logré acertar ningún golpe a pesar de eso ¡Auch!- decía mientras Mirajane desinfectaba y limpiaba sus heridas.

-¡Estoy orgulloso de mi pupila!-

-Veo que estas muy comprometida- termino su trabajo de enfermera Mirajane.

-Si, debo apresurarme y alcanzarlos a todos, muy pronto seré tan fuerte como ustedes- ahora era Lucy la que sonreía, tenía esa mirada decidida que Natsu tanto adoraba ya que irradiaba valentía y fortaleza.

-Bien, estas lista, ahora ambos podrán ayudarnos a terminar de decorar, en cuanto terminemos nos alistaremos para recibir a las demás bandas- ahora Mirajane fue quien se retiró para dejarlos solos.

Ambos caminaron hacia distintas partes del bar, Lucy termino ayudando a Levy a limpiar el suelo mientras Natsu se quedaba con Gray y Gajeel colocando las luces en los reflectores y los letreros de los invitados de esa noche.

Habían acordado dejar abierto el lugar para que más gente presenciara la batalla entre bandas que realizaban cada año en Fairy Tail como evento de navidad, el patio de atrás que regularmente usaban algunos para entrenar o ensayar ahora estaba abierto al público, esto hacía que el escenario quedara un poco lejos por lo que colocaron pantallas y bocinas alrededor para las personas que estuviesen ahí.

Tardaron poco más de tres horas en terminar con los preparativos, luces de colores y nieve artificial podía verse en la entrada junto con un gran letrero que rezaba "Espectáculo Navideño de Fairy Tail", orgullosos de su gran trabajo ahora todos se despedían, impacientes por regresar arreglados para el gran show.

Natsu y Lucy caminaban juntos en dirección a su propio departamento, estaba a punto de anochecer, después de todo pasaron gran parte del día ayudando a las decoraciones de Fairy Tail y entrenando, ambos estaban entusiasmados.

-Entonces, déjame ver si entendí, los invitados de esta noche serán Saberthoot, Marmaid Heels, Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale y Twilight Ogre, solo hay dos formas de ganar, una es si les arrebatamos la nota al contrincante y la otra a votación del público, solo podremos cantar una canción por turno y no se vale agregar a un miembro a último minuto, no habrá un jurado y tenemos que cantar una canción de acuerdo a la categoría que salga en el sorteo ¿Entendí bien?-

Natsu Dragneel no pudo parar de reír ante el nerviosismo de su mejor amiga, apenas hace dos días el junto con Levy le habían explicado las reglas de una verdadera batalla musical, lo primero que hiso ella fue escribirlas todas y repasarlas cada noche antes de dormir, luego se puso a estudiar como loca algunas letras de distintas canciones, y para colmo tomaba cada noche una infusión de miel con yerbabuena que Mira le había recomendado para relajar sus cuerdas vocales ¡Estaba muerta de los nervios!

-Luce no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, lo único que debes hacer es disfrutar la noche ¡Será tu primera navidad en Fairy Tail- le dijo el pelirosa mientras comenzaba a escalar por la pared del edificio hacia su ventana!

-¡Pues por eso estoy nerviosa! Es mi primer concurso y no quiero estropearlo Natsu ¡Y cuantas veces debo decirte que no entres a la casa de esa forma!-

Ahora el chico había desaparecido de su vista.

-De otra forma no es divertido- reapareció al minuto ahora frente a ella abriendo la puerta del edificio.

-Idiota-

Ambos entraron al departamento siendo recibidos por sus dos mascotas, Happy y Plue.

-Estamos en casa- saludaron al unísono.

Natsu fue directamente a la cocina para darles de comer a sus dos amigos, a lo cual Lucy aprovecho la distracción del pelirosa en dirección a su cuarto con un solo objetivo en su mente.

-¡Yo me ducharé primero!- abrió la puerta del cuarto de Natsu victoriosa y se encerró con llave dentro ¡Lo había logrado! Después de todo no había otra cosa que ella quisiera hacer llegando a casa que tomar un largo y relajante baño con burbujas, pero para su mala suerte la bañera estaba en cuarto de Natsu, y sabía de antemano que si él llegaba a pisar antes que ella aquel cuarto no lograría sacarlo de ahí por nada del mundo.

Siempre era lo mismo, a Lucy le daba vergüenza bañarse con Natsu del otro lado de la habitación, por lo que procuraba siempre hacerlo cuando él no se encontraba cerca; lo cual no sucedía a menudo.

-¿Luce? ¡Oi Lucy! ¿Por qué cierras mi puerta?-

La chica rubia ya se encontraba dentro de la bañera para cuando Natsu comenzó a tocar.

-¡No dejaré que estés del otro lado mientras me baño! ¡Podrías verme desnuda pervertido!-

-¿Pero de que estás hablando? ¡Abre en este instante Heartphilia! ¡Necesito sacar mi amplificador para probarlo!-

-¡Buena suerte con eso Dragneel! ¡Porque planeo estar aquí dentro un buen rato!-

Al dejar de escuchar escándalo, la joven rubia se concentró nuevamente en relajarse, rayos, había olvidado su ipod para la música. Quizá si tarareaba, ¿Cómo había hecho Natsu para sincronizar los sonidos de cualquier cosa a su alcance y convertirlo en un instrumento? Lo que daría por tener ese don en ese preciso instante.

Habían pasado unos diez minutos desde que la rubia había ingresado a la bañera, pensó que lo mejor sería comenzar a tallar su cuerpo así que se levantó de la tina para poder alcanzar la botella de shampoo del estante de frente a ella, fue entonces que lo escuchó.

Primero el rechinido de una puerta.

Luego pasos muy apresurados.

Y por último un fugaz destello rosado azotando la puerta del baño.

-¡Luce no encuentro mi amplificador!-

Sus miradas se cruzaron, la del joven pelirrosa vago directo al fino y desnudo cuerpo de la rubia mientras ella se quedó estática en su lugar alcanzando la botella de shampoo, esa situación jamás se había dado, Lucy no podía explicar lo que ahora mismo estaba cruzando en su cabeza, así que hiso lo primero que se le ocurrió y arrojó justo al rostro de su mejor amigo la botella que acababa de coger, dando justo en el blanco.

-¡¿Qué carajos ocurre contigo Natsu?! ¡Largo!-

Ahora el cuerpo de Lucy estaba hundido entero en el agua a excepción de su cabeza, viendo y esperando a que su amigo se recuperara del golpe y se fuera como ella había dicho.

-Duele- fue lo único que logró mascullar el Dragneel aún en el piso.

-¡Dije que largo!-

Al notar un aura de sed de sangre el pobre Slayer salió corriendo de ahí, vaya que ahora si estaba en problemas. No pudo parase a pensar mucho hasta que salió del departamento huyendo como gallina ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? ¡Lucy era casi igual de aterradora que Erza cuando se enojaba!

Bien quizá a esa distancia Lucy no lo lograría atrapar, _por ahora_. Alzó la vista hacia donde su instinto le había dicho que corriera, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba en la fuente central de Magnolia, un lugar no muy lejano a la universidad de Lucy que él quería enseñarle desde hace ya mucho tiempo, ¿La razón? Bueno, cuando se reencontró con Igneel a ambos les gustaba ir ahí y realizar trucos pirotécnicos gracias a sus guantes. Que tiempos.

-¿Come fuego?-

Volteó a buscar la persona que lo llamaba, era curioso, no había sentido su olor ni el de su acompañante cerca.

-¡Oi come hielo, Juvia!-

-¿Qué hace Natsu-san por aquí?-

-Solo vine a dar una vuelta en lo que Lucy se preparaba, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres con eso- comentó riéndose de los nervios.

-¿Ahora que le hiciste cerebro de lava?-

-¡Yo no le hice nada malo! Y más importante aún ¿Por qué no pude sentir su aroma?-

\- Oh eso, Juvia le pidió a Gray-sama que la ayudara a terminar de guisar la carne para el guisado de Mira, quizá algún olor de especia se quedó sobre nosotros-

-Eso lo explica, ambos huelen como si hubiesen sido roseados en pimienta- comentó tapándose la nariz en el proceso.

-¿Acaso nos dijiste que apestamos?-

-Bueno si así quieres tomarlo helado parlante- ambos estaban juntando sus frentes con una mirada desafiante.

-Anno.. etto… Juvia no sabe qué hacer- la chica peliazul estaba comenzando a temblar de los nervios ante la inminente pelea.

-¿Salamander? ¿Fullbuster? ¿Pero qué coños están haciendo?-

Afortunadamente su salvación había llegado justo a tiempo, una grande, fuerte y llena de piercings salvación.

-¡Gajeel-kun ayuda a Juvia!-

-¿Si sabían que Titania nos pidió que llegáramos temprano para recibir a los demás miembros? Ahora mismo Lev se adelantó para asignar los lugares en las mesas-

-¡¿Erza nos pidió qué?!-

Ante el grito proferido por ambos tanto la peliazul como el chico de cabello largo se miraron con cansancio.

-Quizá deberían apresurarse y cambiarse par de idiotas-

-¿Pero de qué hablas? Yo ya estoy cambiado-

-¿Y tu ropa?-

-¿Qué? ¡En qué momento!-

-¡Maldito pervertido!-

-¡Kyaaaa Gray-sama!-

El escándalo no duro mucho, la chica que miraba con corazones a Gray le había pasado su ropa y ahora estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones de vestir, lo cual a Natsu le parecía extraño ya que Gajeel también parecía estar muy formal de saco y corbata, además de Juvia que vestía un conjunto de falda larga abierta junto con un saco de botones anchos azul marino a juego, todos lucían demasiado formales.

-Oigan ¿Acaso nos exigieron un código de vestimenta?-

Todos se le quedaron mirando de una extraña forma, aunque pensándolo mejor, era Natsu Dragneel, no les sorprendería que algún día llevara una polera de Nirvana a un evento en el palacio municipal de Fiore.

-No es un evento cualquiera Salamander, incluso la enana me hiso vestir así, y soy de las personas que más lo detestan-

-¿Tú siguiendo órdenes de alguien? Vaya que el amor te cambio Redfox- se burló el joven Fullbuster.

-¡Cállate!- le dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-¡No me golpees imbécil!- devolvió Gray

-¡No se olviden de mi!-

Quién en un principio pensó era su salvación, terminó volviéndose su perdición, la Loxar suspiro con cansancio mientras veía una maraña de puñetazos, patadas e incluso mordidas, estaba absorta en tratar de focalizar a su amado cuando su celular sonó.

-Juvia habla-

No le tomo ni medio segundo en escuchar dos voces femeninas al otro lado de la línea, un par de minutos después la Loxar colgó con el alma saliéndole del cuerpo.

-Erza-san acaba de hablar con Juvia- su voz había sido débil, y quizá estuviera aún más pálida si eso fuera posible, pero a pesar de todo, los tres muchachos se detuvieron pasmados.

-Nos quiere en Fairy Tail en menos de una hora o si no nos dará _eso_ de castigo-

Un silencio sepulcral se hiso presente, ahora los tres gritaban del terror mientras corrían en dirección al bar, como la chica seguía en estado de shock Gray no tuvo más opción que cargarla con todo y comida para seguramente correr por sus vidas literalmente.

-¡Esperen aun no me he cambiado! ¡Además falta Lucy!- Natsu se detuvo ante tal revelación.

-¡No hay mucho tiempo flamita! ¡Apresúrate y ve a tu casa a por ella para cambiarte! ¡Nos veremos en Fairy Tail!-

Dejo de verlos al dar media vuelta en un callejón, debía tomar un atajo si no quería que Erza le cortara las pelotas.

Escalo rápidamente una casa de dos pisos y se dispuso a saltar de tejado en tejado, cuanta suerte tenía de haber practicado con Gajeel parcur, sí que era útil en estas situaciones.

Llego en cuestión de minutos, ni siquiera se molestó en entrar por la puerta aunque en realidad ¿Cuándo lo hacía?. Lo primero que hiso al entrar fue correr a su habitación, seguramente Lucy ya estaría lista después de todo ese tiempo que la dejo sola, Mavis, debía apresurarse. Entró a su cuarto en busca de la rubia pero al parecer no estaba ahí, quizá estuviera en su cuarto, pero ese no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas ¡Debía bañarse y rápido!

Fue la ducha más rápida que se había dado en su vida, corrió la botella de shampoo entera sobre su cuerpo y lo tallo todo con fuerza junto con su pelo, bien, ahora la ropa ¡¿Qué se pondría?! Erza lo mataría si se iba desarreglado ¡Calzoncillos! Bien, eso sería lo primero.

Salió del baño corriendo con la toalla alrededor de su cintura y busco la dichosa prenda, una vez puesta comenzó el verdadero dilema ¿Tenía algún traje que pudiera usar? ¿Camisa? ¿Corbata? ¡¿Algo?! Entonces recordó que en la otra habitación Igneel había guardado el único traje que había usado en su vida, se lo había comprado como regalo por ser todo un hombre - _estúpido Elfman y estúpidos sus raros hábitos_ \- salió corriendo aun con el cabello húmedo y agua escurriendo por todo su cuerpo cubierto únicamente por unos boxers rojos de licra, Santa Mavis debía encontrar ese traje.

Entonces sintió el golpe, sus instintos lo hicieron reaccionar para no caer y coger con fuerza el brazo de la persona con quien acababa de chocar para evitar que se cayera.

Quedó estático, jamás en su vida había visto algo como aquello; era Lucy, tenía puesto un lindo vestido navideño que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo de color rojizo con mangas largas junto a unos guantes negros y unas medias negras por arriba de la rodilla, tenía su dorado cabello amarrado en dos coletas y un gorro a juego para completar su conjunto, aunque no fue esa la ropa lo que le llamo más la atención, si no su amada bufanda alrededor del blanco y delicado cuello de su mejor amiga, lucia demasiado bien en ella.

-Guao- fue todo lo que logró decir el pelirrosa con un ligero rosado en las mejillas.

-L..Lo siento, cuando te metiste al baño entre a dejarte ropa y la encontré tirada así que … bueno….yo….- la rubia no sabía que decir, tenía varios motivos para seguir enfadada con aquel muchacho por haberla visto desnuda, pero eso no evitó que en cuanto entrara a su habitación para hablar con él acerca de lo que la palabra "privacidad" significaba, la tan amada y codiciada bufanda blanca que le había regalado Igneel le llamara la atención por haber estado tirada en el suelo, sentía curiosidad por ver qué tan caliente era, o si lucia bien, o si olía a Natsu, de hecho se sorprendió a si misma con encontrar afirmativas todas esas preguntas que se hacía, y justo en cuanto se había arrepentido por habérsela puesto decidió regresar corriendo a devolverla a su habitación y se tropezaba con él, vaya suerte la que tenía.

La desenvolvió con rapidez gracias a su mano libre y se la devolvió a su verdadero dueño -Lo lamento tanto- dijo mientras se liberaba del agarre de su mejor amigo y se la entregaba con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Pero de que estás hablando Luce? ¡No tienes nada de que disculparte tonta! Sí que eres rara- Natsu había cogido la prenda en sus manos y rápidamente la volvió a colocar en el cuello de la chica, le había gustado demasiado como se veía.

-Cuídala por mi compañera, me vestiré rápido y correremos a Fairy Tail, Erza llamo a Juvia y parece estar histérica así que mejor espérame abajo-

No fue sino hasta que Natsu salió corriendo que el rostro de Lucy adquirió un tono tan rojizo como el cabello de su amiga al darse cuenta que él había estado en calzoncillos durante todo ese tiempo. A pesar de eso decidió que lo mejor sería hacerle caso a su amigo, ya olvidaría después esa fuerte y marcada espalda junto con ese trasero que…. ¡¿Qué carajos estaba sucediéndole?!

Camino hacia la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua, debía enfriar esos pensamientos después de todo, al escuchar un maullido a su lado y un ladrido a sus pies, fue que noto como sus dos mascotas la miraban con duda.

-Así que me veo tan mal eh- suspiró. -No los culpo si me ven así, ni siquiera yo misma sé que está pasándome-

-Aye-

-Guuoff-

-Sí, seguramente debo verme como una loca por hablar con un par de animales- dos gruñidos distintos se escucharon luego de eso – Pero son los únicos con quienes podría hablar de esto, y sé que me entienden- tranquilizo la rubia.

Tomo asiento en la mesa del comedor y cargo a Plue para tenerlo cerca junto con Happy, ambos se acercaron más a ella y en recompensa les comenzó a hacer mimos.

-Creo….. creo que Natsu me está gustando chicos- al fin, después de meses de conocer a aquel chico, de semanas de no saber qué era lo que le causaba un revoltijo en el estómago y días meditando cada uno de sus síntomas había llegado a una conclusión.

-Pero no puedo permitírmelo-

-¡Guuoff!-

-¡Aye!- escucho como quejido.

-¿Es que no lo entienden? ¡Si esto continua así terminaré enamorándome de él! Y sé que Natsu jamás me amará de vuelta…. Para el solo soy una amiga…. Su mejor amiga-

-Aye-

\- Sé que me quiere Happy, y yo también le quiero…. Mucho… pero si se llegase a enterar de mis sentimientos él se alejaría, y no lo soportaría- el felino de color azul comenzó a restregar la mejilla de la pobre chica.

\- Tengo que pensar en alguna forma de alejar esos sentimientos, no puedo darme el lujo de dejar que crezcan, debo enfocarme en otras cosas, no lo sé, pero si de algo estoy segura es… que no debo enamorarme de Natsu-

Sus dos mascotas se habían quedado calladas, Plue tenía la cabeza y sus orejas agachadas en señal de tristeza, y Happy había dejado de ronronear para continuar restregándose sobre la cabeza de la rubia para consolarla, tanto tiempo había deseado encontrar a alguien que despertara tales sentimientos en ella, pero jamás nadie lo había logrado, incluso había tenido ya cientos de declaraciones antes, pero todas las había rechazado por la simple razón que ella sentía no era lo correcto, ningún hombre que ella hubiese conocido antes se asemejaba ni siquiera un poco a ese peculiar Dragon Slayer, ese noble, alegre, distraído y risueño chico que le hacía temblar.

Unos pasos se escucharon desde la habitación para luego alcanzar la cocina, hablando del rey de Roma.

-¡Estoy listo! ¡Andando Luce! ¡No nos esperen despiertos chicos!-

Ni siquiera se molestó en detenerse a ver la atmosfera, solamente la cogió de la mano y la arrastro en dirección hacia Fairy Tail, un curioso pero lindo hábito que se había formado en el pelirrosa.

-Tenemos unos diez minutos antes que los invitados comiencen a llegar y Erza nos mate ¡Debemos apresurarnos!-

Lucy ni siquiera se molestó en apartar su mano de la del muchacho pelirrosa, después de todo el decir que se alejaría de él era fácil de decirlo, pero apartarse de aquel sentimiento tan cálido que emergía de su pecho cada vez que la tocaba era tan difícil como evitar beber agua cuando tenía sed, tortuosamente complicado.

* * *

-Er..Er…Estas be…. bellísima-

Jellal Fernández estaba parado frente a Fairy Tail observando de pies a cabeza a la mujer que le robaba suspiros por las noches. Erza tenía un vestido strapless color rojo navideño junto con unas botas negras de tacón que le llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos, el vuelo del vestido hacía que su estrecha cintura realzara sus prominentes pechos y para rematar el cabello lo tenía suelto, toda una sexy guerrera.

-Gracias Jellal- sonrió ante el alago tornando sus mejillas de un casi imperceptible color rosado, desde hace unos días que la pelirroja había dejado de tartamudear frente al Fernández, se había dicho a si misma que debía dejar esos nervios atrás, después de todo ahora compartían la cama, ahora las noches eran más cálidas y reconfortantes cuando lo atrapaba abrazándola a mitad de la madrugada, claro la magia se iba casi al instante en cuanto el peliazul se despertaba y daba cuenta de sus acciones, haciendo que se alejara de ella estrepitosamente y corriera a encerrarse al baño o al lugar más cercano que encontraba con el rostro rojo como un tomate, ante eso la Scarlett no sabía cómo reaccionar; había charlado con Levy esa misma mañana y ella le explico que quizá le llegara a tomar tiempo al chico el acostumbrarse a dormir con alguien a su lado, aunque no estaba del todo convencida, por lo cual esa misma mañana decidió prometerse que no volvería a temblar, sonrojarse o tartamudear frente al chico, lo cual sabía que sería un trabajo difícil, por lo que debía trabajar duro en ello y comportarse bien para no incomodar al pobre líder de Crime Sorciere.

-Tú también te vez muy bien- ahora era el rostro de Jellal el que enrojeció fuertemente, por Mavis, si ella seguía así no dudaba que su autocontrol se iría a la mierda muy pronto, quizá debería llamar a Gray y que le preste sus pistolas de hielo para enfriarle un poco la cabeza. -¿Dónde está Meredy?-

La voz de Erza lo hiso despabilar -Ella llegará después con algunos nuevos miembros, me parece que ya los conocéis por lo que prefiero presentarlos antes que tengamos algún problema de ahora en adelante-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

El chico dudo un poco, algunas personas ya estaban comenzando a hacer fila para entrar así que pensó que lo mejor sería hablarlo en otro lugar.

-Quizá no es el momento Erza, solo te pediré esto, en cuanto los veas confía en mí, ahora están de nuestro lado y redimirán sus pecados con esta lucha-

-De acuerdo, lo haré, pero solo porque eres tu quien me lo estas pidiendo-

-Muchas gracias- el voto de confianza que le había dado significaba en verdad mucho para él, era una lástima que los buenos momentos duraran tan poco.

-¡Abran paso!-

Un grito muy familiar se escuchó acercándose, ni Erza ni Jellal hicieron el más mínimo esfuerzo en mostrarse sorprendidos o asustados como la demás gente, lo único que hicieron fue hacerse a un lado y dejar pasar la peculiar ráfaga rosa y rubia que parecía venir volando.

-¡Llegamos!-

Natsu Dragneel sonreía victorioso, a pesar que su compañera estuviese jadeando en el suelo.

-¡Lu-chan!-

Lucy recobró un poco de fuerza y se levantó con ayuda de su mejor amigo para saludar a Levy y Gajeel que se acercaban a ella con rapidez.

\- Es una suerte que llegaran a tiempo Lu-chan, tienen que ir con Gajeel chicos, deben afinar sus instrumentos mientras acomodo a las demás bandas que ya están aquí-

-¡Levy-chan que linda te ves!- alago la rubia al fijarse mejor en el atuendo navideño de la Mcgarden, era un conjunto de camisa corta y falda navideños que hacia lucir mucho mejor sus piernas, además de ajustarse a su cintura, resaltando de esa forma su pequeño cuerpo femenino, y como toque final una diadema con una noche buena de adorno.

La pequeña peliazul salió de su ensimismamiento para mirar a su mejor amiga.

-Gracias Lu-chan, la verdad es que a Gajeel no le gusto así que agradezco en verdad tu lindo comentario-

Un gruñido se escuchó detrás de ella.

-¿O no Gajeel?-

El chico de piercings no aguanto más y cargo a la pequeña chica en su hombro como saco de patatas.

-Salamander, coneja, nos vemos detrás del escenario-

-¡Gajeel bájame! ¡Debo ayudar a colocar a los invitados!-

-Tu no ayudaras a nadie vestida así enana, ahora te vienes conmigo para enseñarte una lección-

El Redfox se llevó cargando a la pobre chica a pesar de sus gritos y quejas, dejando a un par de amigos confundidos.

-¿Acaso acaban de raptar a Levy-chan?-

-Sip-

-¿Debemos intervenir?-

-Nop-

* * *

-¡Gajeel bájame en este momento!-

Por otro lado el ahora enfadado hijo de Metalicana había llegado a un vestidor por detrás del escenario, había raptado a su pequeña novia para llevarla a rastras hasta ese lugar ¡Ni loco iba a permitir que pensara que se veía mal! Jamás en la vida por más que tratara, Levy luciría mal para él.

La bajo con cuidado al suelo y se concentró en fijar su mirada sobre la castaña de ella.

-Jamás dije que no me gustara tu atuendo-

-¿Eh?-

Levy podía sentir su fija mirada no solo atravesando su cuerpo, si no su alma, tanta seriedad en Gajeel no era usual, generalmente gustaba de pelear y tocar su batería o guitarra acústica, algo le pasaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien Gajeel?- la peliazul no pudo aguantar preguntar.

Aunque al parecer el gran chico de larga melena no planeaba dejárselo fácil.

-Yo…. Solo dije que no debías salir así-

¿Estaba cambiando de tema?

-Gajeel no te entiendo-

Ahora si la paciencia del muchacho parecía haberse agotado.

-¡Te vez tan irresistiblemente bien que solo puedo pensar en que esta batalla acabe para llevarte a casa y comerte como regalo de navidad!-

Ok, demasiada sinceridad. El rostro de la pequeña muchacha comenzó a adquirir un tono de rojizo más elevado al punto de casi sacar humo por las orejas, era de las pocas veces que su cerebro parecía haber dejado de carburar. ¡La gran Levy Macgarden! La única chica en Fairy Tail que se jactaba de no dejar nada inconcluso, cualquier debate ganado, cualquier argumento válido ¡Ahora no sabía que decir!

-Perdona… en casa no quise decir nada porque creí que lo tomarías a mal, y cuando saliste toda enfadada solo pude pensar en esos malditos pervertidos de la calle que se te quedaran mirando y sus cabezas explotar con mis propias manos y ….-

Genial, ahora había comenzado a desvariar, bueno, según su razonamiento quizá las palabras no fueran necesarias en ese momento.

Cogió con fuerza el rostro de su novio y lo bajo hasta su altura mientras ella se ponía de puntas, y unió sus labios a los de él con fuerza. Oh dulce locura.

Cualquier pensamiento asesino que la mente del Redfox estuviera formando, desapareció en ese instante al sentir los mullidos y dulces labios de su pequeña novia, decidió dejar a un lado algún intento homicida para prestar toda su atención en la pequeña cintura bajo su mano o la suave (y ahora caliente) mejilla que sostenía con fuerza para profundizar el beso. Un beso cargado de pasión y amor.

Se separaron en cuanto la necesidad de aire se hiso presente, unidos aun por los pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello del Refox y los grandes brazos de él cogiéndola con fuerza por la cintura, un nuevo beso estaba a punto de hacerse presente hasta que el grito de alguien los separo.

-¡Por Mavis tornillos! !Y Levy! esperaba algo más de ti, al menos esperen a que la batalla termine maldición-

-¡Gray!- gritaron ambos con el rostro rojo a más no poder.

-Ya ya, solo muevan sus traseros, Levy Mira necesita tu ayuda, y tu come hierro mejor pon tu trasero en el escenario ahora, ya todos estamos en posición y solo falta empezar las presentaciones-

Con esto dicho caminaron a paso apresurado justo por detrás del pelinegro, aunque no sabían muy bien si agradecer o matar al muchacho, los ojos de ambos destellaban con una mutua promesa silenciosa " _esta noche_ ".

* * *

Sus ojos achocolatados se abrieron desmesuradamente para tratar de alcanzar y atrapar la majestuosidad que estaba presenciando en ese instante, "The Slayer´s" y ella misma estaban justo en detrás del escenario como todas las noches, mismo lugar, misma diadema con micrófono, mismos compañeros y amigos, lo único distinto esa noche era la decoración navideña junto con la maravillosa sorpresa de que el techo de su amado bar estaba abriéndose de par en par para dar lugar al sublime espectáculo, el cielo estaba tan despejado que la enorme luna junto con la luz de las estrellas era lo que iluminaba el bar entero, haciendo juego con los filtros de la iluminación dentro del lugar, creando de esta forma un mágico ambiente digno de Fairy Tail.

No lograba articular palabra alguna, simplemente se quedó sin palabras, ya que estas no alcanzaban a describir lo que veían sus ojos.

-¡Hey Luce! ¿Qué piensas de nuestro pequeño experimento?- el brazo de Natsu sobre su hombro la hiso espabilar, girando para poder ver a su amigo con una gran sonrisa.

-Me encanta Natsu, ¿Cómo lo hicieron?-

-Llevamos más de un año trabajando en ello, quisimos guardarlo justo para esta noche en especial- comentó el chico viendo con orgullo la gran obra maestra de todos.

-Natsu, Lucy, regresen ahora mismo a sus lugares, estoy a punto de presentar a las bandas de esta noche y el público ya está entrando ¡A sus lugares ahora!- Mirajane paso a lado de ambos para apresurarlos, no era momento de distracciones después de todo.

-¡Aye!- contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo haciendo seña militar para luego desaparecer por completo en algún lugar lejos del centro del escenario.

La gran modelo de Fairy Tail hiso las señas adecuadas a su hermano Elfman por arriba del escenario y así las cortinas se abrieron, dejando a la Strauss lucir ante el público, su atuendo consistía en un vestido navideño largo y pomposo como los que gustaba de usar, además de su cabello suelto ella se había tomado el tiempo para maquillarse para esa noche, haciendo que muchos espectadores se quedaran sin habla al ver al hermoso ángel frente a sus ojos.

-¡Buenas noches y sean bienvenidos a la presentación especial de Navidad aquí en Fairy Tail!- los aplausos no se hicieron esperar en ese momento, el público lucia muy animado esa noche.

-Esta noche y como todos los años, hemos organizado una amistosa batalla entre bandas aquí en nuestro hogar, antes de explicar las reglas queremos presentarles a todas y cada una de ellas así que prestad mucha atención, la magia no se hará esperar, y como es costumbre en cualquier batalla musical, cada banda se presentara con alguna canción que las represente, necesitamos que sean claros para captar su mensaje así que por favor, reciban con un gran aplauso a las hermosas sirenas de la noche con ustedes ¡Mermaid Heels!-

Lucy Heartphilia apreció con gran claridad a las cuatro chicas ahora iluminadas sobre el escenario, todas bellas y con distintos trajes llamativos, juntas acompañaron a la música con sus pasos y posicionándose hasta en frente, entonces al mismo tiempo alzaron su micrófono en dirección a sus labios.

 **I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs  
I crashed my car into the bridge**

-Siempre deteste pelear con ellas- escucho la voz de Natsu a su espalda.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Lucy asombrada.

-No tienen una buena cantante que llegue a tonos tan altos o bajos, cantan bien lo admito pero no como otras personas que conozco- su mirada jade se enfocó en ella sonriéndole socarronamente, poniendo nerviosa a la chica. -Pero sus coreografías son excepcionales, fíjate en sus pasos de baile, su coordinación y fuerza en los movimientos, eso las pone muy por encima de muchas bandas-

 **I don't care, I love it, I don't care**

Fue entonces que Lucy se fijó, cada movimiento estaba mentalmente calculado, seguramente les tomo horas de ensayos perfeccionarlos de tal forma, y el hecho que todas cantaran a la vez hacía de la canción una estupenda combinación.

 **I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs  
I crashed my car into the bridge**

-La chica con orejas y cola de gato se llama Milliana, la pequeña de cabello anaranjado y pecas en el rostro es Beth, la de cabello verde rizado es Arania y la morena de afro es Risley, son muy buenas por su coreógrafa estrella, la chica de pelo negro y mirada seria del otro lado del escenario, su nombre es Kagura Mikazuchi, una buena amiga del pasado- ahora Erza había aparecido del otro lado de la rubia.

 **I don't care, I love it, I don't care**

-¿Kagura-san no participa con ellas?-

-Es un poco penosa Lucy, pero no la subestimes, además de saber bailar, domina el Kendo, es excelente en lo que hace- comentó con orgullo la Scarlett.

 **You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch**

-Incluyendo matarme del miedo, detesto pelear contra ellas porque siempre se ganan al público masculino y debemos sacar nuestras mejores canciones para poder combatirlas- la molestia en el tono de voz del Dragneel era palpable.

-Pareces un niño haciendo berrinche- se burló la rubia.

 **I love it, I love it**

A pesar de su inmadura queja el pelirrosa tenía razón, todo el público aplaudía y vitoreaba a las bellas chicas sobre el escenario, y ni que decir de la mayoría de los hombres, parecían estar a punto de saltar sobre el escenario y secuestrar a alguna de ellas, lo cual era malo para su salud.

 **I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs  
I crashed my car into the bridge**

A su mente solo vinieron un par de canciones con las cuales podrían pelear, la cuestión era cual sería el tema con el que lucharían, ni siquiera bailando junto a Natsu lograrían igualar esa coreografía, la única forma de vencerlas seria cantando.

 **I don't care, I love it  
I don't care, I love it, I love it  
I don't care, I love it, I don't care**

¿Tendría que usar "eso" con lo que había estado trabajando? No, por supuesto que no, debía de haber otra forma de derrotarlas si las enfrentaban.

 **You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch**

Su boca se abrió desmesuradamente en el momento en que vio a la chica con orejas y cola de gato realizar acrobacias mientras las demás continuaban cantando, era increíble ver tanta flexibilidad y elegancia en un solo giro, justo como un felino.

 **I don't care, I love it  
I don't care, I love it, I love it  
I don't care, I love it  
I don't care, I love it, I love it  
I don't care, I love it**

La canción había terminado y aun así las personas seguían gritando un solo nombre; Mermaid Heels.

-Como era de esperarse de una de las mejores bandas de Magnolia, jamás nos decepcionan-

Mirajane había caminado frente a las cuatro chicas e intercambiado el micrófono con Milliana para poder hablar.

-La siguiente presentación de esta noche serán los grandes amantes del metal, con ustedes …. ¡Twilight Ogre!-

Nuevamente las luces se apagaron para dar ambiente a la presentación, aunque esta vez no se encendieron si no que la única iluminación que había era la del firmamento estrellado.

Un estruendo de la batería se escuchó entonces y una larga nota de guitarra eléctrica le continuo, claramente era una canción solo para los amantes de ese género.

-Se llama "Born to be wild" coneja, no te sorprendas, en realidad no son tan buenos, solo saben tocar ese tipo de canciones-

-Creí que a ti te gustaban ese tipo de canciones Gajeel- se burló un poco la rubia.

-Claro que me gustan, me gustan mucho más que tocar las mariconadas que a veces tocamos-

-¡Oye!-

-Aun así, no me quejo, después de todo un buen músico se destaca por saber tocar de todo, y las canciones que ensayamos juntos no son tan malas la mayoría de las veces- al decir eso el chico de piercings giro un poco su rostro para que nadie viera su expresión.

-O quizá solo te guste tocar con tu familia- le molesto la rubia.

-¡Callate!- gritó sonrojado.

-Vaya vaya, pero no son nada más ni nada menos que los Slayer´s de Fairy Tail, y veo que tienen una nueva integrante, ¿Me harían el honor?-

Una voz masculina hiso voltear a todos los integrantes de "The Slayer´s", a pesar de eso Gray fue quien salió primero a ofrecer su mano en señal de saludo.

-Lyon Vastia, ya era hora que aparecieras imbécil- el chico de ojos rasgados y pelo blanco puntiagudo se acercó más al Fullbuster sonriendo un poco y aceptando su saludo.

-Largo tiempo sin vernos Gray, hey Wendy, Sherria anda como loca buscándote ¿Por qué no vas ahí atrás a buscarla y darle un abrazo?-

-¿Sherria está aquí? ¿Puedo ir chicos? ¿Puedo?- pregunto con una radiante sonrisa la pequeña Marvel.

-Anda ve, pero no tarden mucho Wendy- aceptó el líder con emoción, sabía que su pequeña hermana postiza y la Blendy tenían un vínculo muy especial, por eso estaba feliz de hacer esta emocionante reunión, la pequeña no tomo mucho tiempo en correr hacia donde el chico de Lamia Scale le había indicado.

-Entonces, ¿Quién es la novia de Natsu?- preguntó Vastia mientras dirigía toda su atención a la joven rubia que se había apartado un poco al fondo.

Ante su sorprendente nueva atención la chica Heartphilia saltó nerviosa y sonrojada hasta el tope. -¡No soy su novia!- respondió al instante -Oh, mis disculpas, es solo que la bufanda en tu cuello...-

-Me gusta como luce en ella ¿Algún problema?- comentó el líder de Slayer´s con disgusto.

-No ninguno... lamento la confusión- ofreció su mano a la chica en señal de disculpas.

-No.. no hay problema, soy Lucy…., nueva miembro de Fairy Tail e integrante de "The Slayer´s"- acepto la mano masculina gustosa.

-Un placer Lucy-san, soy Lyon Vastia a tu servicio-

Una sonrisa tranquilizadora se asomó en el rostro de la chica, no tenía por que tener miedo, era una batalla amistosa después de todo, solo se estaban divirtiendo con sus amigos.

-Entonces ¿Tu qué instrumento tocas?- preguntó el chico separándose.

-Ella no toca, es nuestra nueva cantante, y tiene una voz espectacular así que será mejor que Minerva se cuide la espalda- respondió el Dragneel por ella.

-¿Quién es Minerva?-

-Es una de las mujeres más aterradoras de aquí, claro después de Erza y Mirajane, solo que además de pelear es la única que alcanza un tono de voz alto, es miembro de Saberthoot- se adelantó Gray.

-En ese caso será interesante verte actuar, a propósito ¿Han visto a mi hermosa Juvia-chan?-

Cualquier ambiente amistoso que antes hubiera habido, se esfumo tras ese comentario, Natsu cogió a Lucy con cuidado de la mano y la obligo a separarse de la nueva y fuerte energía que emanaba el Fullbuster, incluso Gajeel se obligó a darles la espalda y continuar viendo a Twilight Ogre tocando.

-Disculpa, creo que escuche mal-

Un aura de batalla se desprendió al instante.

-No, no lo creo Gray, he dicho MI-JU-VI-A-CHAN- enfatizo cada silaba su contrincante para mayor molestia del Slayer. Sus frentes chocaron en señal de desafío justo cuando la banda sobre el escenario había acabado de tocar.

-No andes por ahí robándote a nuestra compañera imbécil-

Mirajane parecía estar hablando por el micrófono para felicitar y presentar a la nueva banda que estaba en camino, por supuesto todos sabían quiénes serían los siguientes.

-¿Sientes algo por ella?- un pequeño e incómodo silencio se hiso presente entre ellos mientras sus miradas seguían la una sobre la otra, enfrentándose sin intenciones de flaquear, a pesar de eso el pelinegro continuo sin responder.

-¡Con ustedes Lamia Scale!- presentó la albina.

\- Entonces prepárate para perderla-

El tono de amenaza fue alto y claro, a pesar de ello Gray seguía medio congelado, tratando de reaccionar cuando su hermano postizo paso justo al lado de el para presentarse al público.

-¡Buenas noches querido publico!- comenzó a hablar Lyon. -Esta noche quiero dedicar esta canción a una chica en especial, Juvia-chan escúchame por favor-

 **I won't lie to you  
I know he's just not right for you  
And you can tell me if I'm off  
But I see it on your face  
When you say that he's the one that you want  
And you're spending all your time  
In this wrong situation  
And anytime you want it to stop**

Juvia Loxar se quedó de piedra ante aquello, no otra vez, creía que ya habían hablado sobre eso hace unos meses atrás, ella le había dejado en claro que su corazón solo le pertenecería para siempre a su amado Gray-sama ¿Qué hacía entonces cantando algo así frente a tantas personas? ¡Y frente a Gray-sama!

 **I know I can treat you better than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crying  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can**

Puños y dientes apretados, venas saltando de su cuello en señal de frustración y enfado ¿Podía alguien romper todos los dientes de una persona con un puñetazo? Bueno estaba por comprobarlo.

-Tranquilízate hielito, sabes que no podemos pelear en una batalla musical o nos descalificaran, además tú te lo has ganado-

 **I'll stop time for you  
The second you say you'd like me too  
I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing  
Baby, just to wake up with you  
Would be everything I need and this could be so different  
Tell me what you want to do**

Quizá el maldito come fuego tuviera razón…. Jamás le respondió nada después de todo ¿Tendía él el derecho de reclamar a alguien a quien ni siquiera había dado una respuesta?

-Déjalo en paz Natsu, Gray escúchame- la voz de Lucy lo saco de sus sombríos pensamientos.

-Lucha-

 **'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crying  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can [x2]**

Los ojos chocolate de la rubia brillaban con convicción, ¿Luchar?

Trato de localizar a la chica que hacia querer golpear al bastardo de su hermano en el rostro, la localizo a unas mesas del escenario, al parecer estaba atendiendo a unas mesas, pero se detuvo en cuanto había escuchado su nombre, estaba viendo a Lyon cantarle, con sus ojos claros como el cielo enfocados en un hombre que no era él.

 **Give me a sign  
Take my hand, we'll be fine  
Promise I won't let you down  
Just know that you don't  
Have to do this alone  
Promise I'll never let you down**

Lyon-sama era amable y fuerte, una persona que cualquiera quisiera tener como novio, un poco obsesivo pero lindo finalmente, la cuestión era que…. No era él.

Sus ojos bajaron libremente para tratar de buscarlo detrás del escenario, entonces lo encontró mirándola.

-Gray-sama-

 **(I know I can treat you better) [x3]  
Promise I'll never let you down**

-Juvia-

 **'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crying  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can [x5]**

Hace tiempo lo había decidido, aún tenía algunas dudas acerca de sus sentimientos, pero al menos no podía negar que aquella chica de brillante y larga cabellera azulada y ojos claros era importante para él.

Demasiado importante como para no luchar por ella.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **¡Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo para compensar mis siempre grandes ausencias. Primero que nada quiero comentarles la gran felicidad que me da el escribir este capítulo para ustedes, ha sido increíble para mí porque ya quiero comenzar a escribir las peleas que se avecinan, ¡Y ni siquiera llevo una cuarta parte del fic! La emoción que siento siempre que escribo en Nalu, Jerza, Gale, Gruvia, etc es inmensa y por eso quiero darles más a todos esos fans ocultos, bueno para despedirme les dejo los nombres de las canciones de hoy:**

 **I Love it- Icona Pop**

 **Treat you Better - Shawn Mendes**

 **¡Muchas gracias y espero poder seguir contando con sus lecturas y reviews hasta la próxima!**


	23. Batalla entre bandas

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

* * *

Capítulo 23. Batalla entre bandas.

-¡Y esos fueron Blue Pegasus con "What makes you beautiful"!- la hermosa albina modelo de Fairy Tail hablaba sobre el escenario.

La banda de chicos había terminado su acto con un montón de chicas vitoreando y gritando sus nombres; ¡Eve-san! ¡Hibiki-sama! ¡Ren-kun! Eran los nombres que se escuchaban.

-La siguiente banda de la noche está catalogada como los más salvajes hombres entre los hombres- un "¡ _oye nee-chan!"_ se escuchó entre el público. -El alcohol es prácticamente agua para ellos- ahora un "¡eso quisieran!" que venía directamente de la barra del bar - ¡Con ustedes Quatro Cerberus!- y así presentó Mirajane al siguiente equipo mientras ella bajaba del escenario para dar paso a las hermosas meseras sirviendo cocteles especiales de la casa y a los músicos para que se acomodaran.

-Blue Pegasus, son un martirio a veces- Natsu Dragneel miraba con fastidio como tres chicos se acercaban a ellos, probablemente a saludar, lo único malo es que conocía a la perfección las manías que aquellos hombres tenían, y una de ellas era….

-¡Pero que hermosa dama!-

-¿Puedo llamarte onee-san?-

-No te ilusiones, no me interesa saber tu nombre ni nada-

Lucy se quedó de piedra ante aquello ¿Esos hombres le estaban coqueteando acaso? Todos hablaban a la vez y rompían su barrera de espacio personal, el rubio más pequeño le hablaba de "onee-san" mientras abrazaba su pierna, el de cabello castaño claro le besaba la mano derecha y el moreno se dedicaba a tratar de ignorarla con un sonrojo en la cara, _tsundere_ pensó.

-¡Aléjense de Lucy bastardos!-

Con rapidez Natsu la saco de los seis brazos que la tenían prisionera, chocando con el amplio pecho del chico pelirrosa que recién la había salvado.

-¡Ella es una Slayer! ¿Entendido? ¡Slayer de Fairy Tail!- gritó cogiendo su mano derecha y mostrando la rosada insignia a los hombres.

-Chicos tranquilos, ¿No ven la bufanda en su cuello acaso? Es la chica de Natsu-san ¡Men!- habló un hombre detrás de ellos.

El hombre era de largo cabello naranja y de baja estatura, tenía nariz chata y una extraña afición por la palabra " _men_ ", Lucy trato inútilmente de corregir el hecho de ser llamada "chica de Natsu" pero nadie parecía querer escucharla.

-Natsu-san te pido una disculpa por la actitud de mis muchachos, pero debe comprenderlos, tu novia es casi tan hermosa como mi Erza-san-

Un estornudo se escuchó justo detrás de un poste de utilería.

-Luce no es mi novia- que extraño, había sentido una leve punzada en el pecho.

-Esperen…. Este _perfume_ es de ….-

Una sombra se había escabullido del poste hasta detrás de la batería de Gajeel, parecía estar escondiéndose, tenía que lograr su cometido, tenía que alejarse del escenario, estaba por saltar y alcanzar uno de los cajones hasta que sintió como alguien la cogía con fuerza por las piernas.

-¡Erza-san!-

Maldijo internamente mientras pateaba en la cara al pelirrojo -¡Déjame en paz!-

Una divertida escena de persecución se desarrolló justo en frente de ambas bandas, Lucy veía con una gota de sudor en su nuca a una de sus mejores amigas escapar de aquel extraño hombre, recordaba vagamente su nombre en alguna de sus tantas conversaciones, Ichiya le parecía, una vez Erza le había contado acerca de un acosador que estaba muy interesado en ella por su olor, quien diría que lo llegaría a conocer en tales circunstancias, un aura de pelea y odio comenzó a hacerse presente, quiso girar a ver de quien provenía tal aura pero Natsu la seguía teniendo cogida por la cintura, a pesar de eso no necesito voltear, ya que la persona de quien emanaba esa aura ya estaba presente frente a ellos; Jellal Fernández.

-¿Qué cojones está sucediendo aquí?-

Erza detuvo su intento de escape al sentir una intensa mirada clavada sobre ella y el pervertido acosador de Ichiya, quien en esos momentos ahora estaba detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura fuertemente.

-Oh, pero si es Jellal-san- dijo seriamente el líder de Blue Pegasus soltando a su amada pelirroja.

-Me he enterado que tú y mi dulce Erza comparten casa ¿Me equivoco?-

Quién diría que todas esas escenas de celos y rivalidades ocurrirían en Fairy Tail, Lucy sabía que esas eran cosas de la vida cotidiana, pero el hecho que aquella banda llamada Quatro Zerberus estuviese tocando "Oh love" de Green Day hacía la situación demasiado hilarante.

-Ven Lucy, está a punto de desatarse el infierno-

-Yo voy con ustedes Salamander-

-Yo igual-

Los miembros de Slayer´s se retiraron silenciosamente para dejar la guerra entre voluntades desatarse. Jellal miraba con odio al pequeño hombre que apenas había separado su cuerpo del de Erza, por Mavis, juraba que si no lo hubiera hecho, el mismo lo hubiera arrancado por la fuerza de ella, quizá Meredy se enfadara con el después, pero para ser honestos no le interesaba mucho en esos momentos.

-Así es Ichiya, inclusive compartimos la misma habitación, y permíteme aclararte que solo hay una cama- el énfasis en "una" que el pelizul había utilizado hiso al pelirrojo abrir la boca con asombro, y a la pelirroja sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

-Pe..pe…pero…. ¡Mi valiente Titania jamás se dejaría engatusar por un hombre como tú!- señalo con dolor e incredulidad.

-¡Deja de llamarla tuya imbécil!-

Erza no pudo más, aprovechando la guerra de insultos ella cogió por la cabellera a ambos hombres y los estrello el uno contra el otro con fuerza, provocando de esta forma que se detuvieran para gemir del dolor.

-¡Es suficiente!-

Ambos se recuperaron un poco del tremendo golpe recién recibido para ver y prestar atención a la poderosa Titania que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Hoy es nochebuena, no quiero verlos discutir sobre quien duerme con quien o quien es de quien!- Erza lucia furiosa.

-Si, si duermo con Jellal, no, no en el sentido romántico, Ichiya es un especialista en tácticas de reconocimiento e infiltración y por eso le incluimos en la operación, no, no tendré una cita contigo, Jellal es el líder de Crime Sorciere y por lo tanto es el líder de la operación Álvarez, si, le conozco y no dejara de vivir conmigo ¡Y dejen de comportarse como un par de niñatos por su juguete favorito! ¡Maduren de una vez maldita sea!- la pelirroja respondió a todas y cada una de las preguntas que vio reflejadas en los rostros del par frente a ella, se fue con la frente en alto digna de la reina de las hadas, orgullosa e inquebrantable, internamente feliz por la pequeña pero inconfundible escena de celos del chico de tatuaje, pero feliz al fin y al cabo, esa era una victoria para ella después de todo.

-¿Me dejarías dormir en tu lugar esta noche?-

Un segundo después Jellal estampo el rostro de cierto hombre con complejo de galán en la madera del suelo, en efecto, quizá ahora Mirajane se sumara a Meredy y lo castigaran por dañar propiedad privada, pero como había disfrutado hundir la cara de ese tipo en el suelo.

* * *

-Así que esta es tu novia Natsu-san, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sting Eucliffe y él es mi hermano Rogue Cheney, es un placer-

La Heartphilia estuvo a punto de explotar por segunda vez esa noche, ¿Por qué una sola prenda de vestir la calificaba como novia de Natsu? Vale, que era su cosa más preciada en todo el universo y mataría a cualquiera que la tocara, obviamente no de forma literal y preferiría cortarse una mano antes que otra persona la usara ¡Pero eso no la convertía en su novia maldita sea! con un suspiro miro al par de chicos que su mejor amigo acababa de presentar como los Dragones gemelos de Sabertooth.

-No soy su novia….solo somos amigos- su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado al aclarar aquello -Mi nombre es Lucy y soy la nueva integrante de Fairy Tail y vocalista de "The Slayer´s"-

-Oh, lo lamento es solo que la bufanda en tu cuello…-

-¡Me gusta como se ve en ella! ¿Por qué nadie parece entenderlo?- la frustración del pelirrosa logró escucharse en su voz.

-Esta bien ya entendimos Natsu-san, es un placer Lucy-san- se terminó de presentar el rubio. -Soy el líder y actual dueño del bar Sabertooth-

-Un placer, entonces tú debes ser Rogue- ofreció la mano al pelinegro.

-Sí, encantado de conocerla Lucy-san- extraño, ese chico no sonreía en lo absoluto pero parecía ser muy amable.

Dos maullidos se escucharon debajo de sus piernas, agacho la mirada sin miedo ni sorpresa una vez acostumbrada al ronroneo de Happy, vio a dos pequeños gatos, uno con un gracioso y lindo disfraz de rana y el otro de color café rojizo y chaleco verde, llevada por la curiosidad decidió agacharse y acariciar a los dos felinos.

-¡Ah! Pero si ahí estaban, Lucy-san él es Lector, dice que es un placer-

-El pequeño a su lado con disfraz es mi Frosch-

-¡Pero si son unas monadas!- la Heartphilia acaricio con ternura las cabezas de ambos mininos.

-Oi Lucy, Happy se pondrá celoso si sigues así-

-Oh vamos Natsu-san, no nos molesta para nada- sonrió abiertamente el rubio – De hecho los trajimos porque pensamos que vendrían Happy, Charle y Lily-

-Vendrán de eso estoy seguro, siempre encuentran la forma de escaparse- presumió el Dragneel con orgullo.

-Entonces, ¿Creen poder vencernos esta vez?- reto el líder de Sabertooth.

-No se confíen par de mocosos, esta vez ni con la voz de su loca sadomasoquista podrán ganarnos, esta noche tenemos a la coneja como carta de triunfo- respondió Gajeel con una sonrisa ladeada.

-La última vez no ganamos porque tenían una vocalista femenina a su favor, y quizá Wendy no pueda competir contra su tono pero ahora encontramos a alguien que si- el Fullbuster miro con orgullo a la Heartphilia mientras esta se ponía de pie.

La presentación de Sabertooth fue pronunciada por la mayor de las Strauss, dándoles así un ultimátum para salir a escena.

-Supongo que nos enfrentaremos nuevamente, espero sea una batalla interesante- con esto se despidió Sting para caminar junto a sus compañeros en dirección al escenario.

-Enséñenos de lo que son capaces entonces- desafió con fuego en la mirada el líder de Slayer´s, viéndolos caminar y colocarse cada uno en su respectivo instrumento.

* * *

Sting fue el primero en hablar por micrófono, presento a todos y cada uno de ellos, quizá Sabertooth había ganado la batalla anterior, pero esta vez no sería así, esta vez no sabían contra lo que se estaban enfrentando.

-¡Buenas noches Magnolia!-

Ese fue el efusivo saludo por parte del Eucliffe al público. -Quisiéramos dedicar esta canción a nuestros queridos anfitriones, Fairy Tail esto es para ustedes-

Un chico musculoso comenzó a tocar la batería estrepitosamente a la vez que Sting abría la boca para cantar a unísono, Orga era su nombre si no mal recordaba, la guitarra eléctrica y el bajo se unieron a continuación.

 **All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse**

Lucy no solo sintió las vibraciones de su ritmo en los pies, si no que le subieron por los tobillos hasta la parte baja del abdomen, cielos, esos chicos sí que eran buenos.

 **All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse**

Si no malentendía la letra de la canción esa era una provocación, Natsu aún recordaba la última vez que se enfrentaron, de batalla musical terminaron peleando de verdad, aquellos gemelos Dragon Slayer´s no solo eran excelentes músicos si no también excelentes peleadores de las artes marciales, dignos de ser nombrados asesinos de dragones.

 **Welcome to the room of people  
Who have rooms of people that they loved one day  
Docked away  
Just because we check the guns at the door**

Pero no lo suficientemente buenos, andaban en malos pasos por su ex maestro, se burlaron de Fairy Tail y amenazaron a sus amigos, incluso los humillaron, por eso tuvo que darles una lección. Al principio fue una pelea de dos contra dos, pero entonces pensó que debía regresarles todo el favor y termino botando a Gajeel de la pelea y les pateo el trasero el solo a los dos al mismo tiempo.

 **Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades  
You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you  
You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you  
You'll think, how'd I get here, sitting next to you?  
But after all I've said, please don't forget**

Merecían aquella lección, además de esa forma logró que salieran de las sombras, tiempo después Sting reto al ex maestro de Sabertooth a una pelea por el puesto de líder y ganó, fue así como logró hacerse del título.

 **All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse**

Luego fue el pequeño problema con Minerva Orland, una mujer vengativa y sadomasoquista que gozaba de humillar a otros, hiso trampa contra las de Mermaid Heels y perdieron la batalla, pero luego Erza hiso su aparición y le enseño una lección.

 **We don't deal with outsiders very well  
They say newcomers have a certain smell  
Yeah, I trust issues, not to mention  
They say they can smell your intentions**

Tiempo después la Orland parecía estar dispuesta a redimir sus pecados gracias a la pelirroja, le costaba creerlo, pero mientras Erza le echara un ojo no tenia de que preocuparse.

 **You're lovin' on the freakshow sitting next to you  
You'll have some weird people sitting next to you  
You'll think "how did I get here, sitting next to you?"  
But after all I've said, please don't forget  
(Watch it, watch it)**

Sí que habían crecido, y bajo la influencia de su nuevo líder podía notar que eran más fuertes que antes, incluso Yukino Agria parecía haber perdido su miedo a cantar y ahora estaba haciendo de corista aunque tocaba en realidad el teclado, claro que estaban guardase la voz de Minerva, seguramente era parte de su plan.

 **(Watch it)  
All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse**

Eran buenos, y claro que serían difíciles de vencer.

 **All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
(Watch it)  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
(Watch it)  
All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
(Watch it)  
Wait for them to ask you who you know**

Pero no imposibles.

 **Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed  
I tried to warn you just to stay away  
And now they're outside ready to bust  
It looks like you might be one of us**

Sting y Rogue terminaron de cantar y los demás bajaron sus instrumentos en espera de los aplausos, claro como siempre estos no se hicieron esperar, la gente estaba perpleja de ver ese cambio en Sabertooth, claro era casi imprescindible, pero el público podía notarlo.

La albina se acercó a ellos para continuar con la última y más esperada presentación de la noche, habló por el micrófono y a continuación los Slayer´s caminaron a posicionarse en sus respectivos lugares.

-Espera aquí Luce, ellos no mostraron su arma secreta así que nosotros tampoco lo haremos- Natsu se dirigió a su rubia amiga antes de que ella diera un paso frente al escenario, al ver la mirada preocupada de ella decidió regalarle la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Presta mucha atención a la canción, te dará ánimos para salir a cantar en los enfrentamientos- y así se fue cogiendo su guitarra eléctrica y corriendo en medio de todos los músicos, dejándola perpleja y con un nudo en la garganta.

-Buenas noches a todos, muchos ya nos conocen, nosotros somos "The Slayer´s" y esta canción hemos decidido dedicarla no solo a una, sino a todas las bandas que nos acompañan esta noche- Murmullos junto con palabras de aliento y admiración fueron escuchados por parte del público -¡Así que más les vale prestar atención ya que serán los próximos perdedores de esta noche! ¡Estoy encendido!-

No solo fue su voz cargada de emoción lo que desato su nudo en la garganta a la joven rubia, fueron los ojos jade del chico, tenía esa mirada que no alcanzaba a percibir más que cuando las emociones eran tantas que explotaban en sí mismo, Natsu Dragneel no solo estaba determinado a ganar esa noche, él estaba determinado a aplastar a sus oponentes.

 **A warning to the people, the good and the evil  
This is war  
To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim  
This is war**

Conforme el tono de la voz de Natsu subía, lo hacía también las notas de la guitarra y el ritmo de la batería, era hipnotizaste escuchar los acordes alzarse sobre el silencio del escenario.

 **It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
And the moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight,  
To fight, to fight, to fight**

El ritmo se hiso mucho más rápido y Natsu alcanzó un tono de voz rasposo y fuerte, algo muy acorde de la canción y el motivo detrás de esta.

 **To the right to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth,  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first  
To the right, to the left,  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world**

Los ojos verdes del muchacho estaban fijos en el público, pero Lucy podía asegurar que no los miraba a ellos, Natsu había vuelto a sumergirse en su propio mundo dentro de la música, un mundo en donde expresaba cada sentimiento a cada nota y letra.

 **A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest  
This is war  
To the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah  
This is war**

No había ni una pisca de miedo o nervios en su mirada, solo determinación, determinación por pelear, determinación por ganar.

 **It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
And the moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight,  
To fight, to fight, to fight**

Lucy quiso salir al escenario y cantar junto a él aquella letra, el ritmo y la voz del chico le transmitía la seguridad necesaria para poder cantar a su lado esa noche, esta vez no necesitaría alguna ayuda de Cana o incentivos para pararse en medio del escenario.

 **To the right, to the left,  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth,  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first  
To the right, to the left,  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world**

 **I do believe in the light, raise your hands up to the sky  
The fight is done, the war is won, lift your hands towards the sun **

Esta vez, el único motivo que necesitaba para no enmudecer o que sus manos sudaran se encontraba ahora mismo cantando con notas fuertes, haciéndoles llegar a cada una de las personas ahí presentes el motivo de su lucha.

 **Towards the sun**

 **Gray**

 **(it's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
It's the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight)**

 **Natsu  
Towards the sun,  
Towards the sun, **

**Gray**

 **(it's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
It's the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight)  
**

 **Natsu**

 **The war is won**

 **Gray**

 **(to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight)**

Pues claro, era una declaración de guerra.

 **Natsu**

 **To the right, to the left,  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth,  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first  
To the right, to the left,  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world**

El Dragneel sentía las vibraciones correr por sus brazos y piernas directo a su torso, la voz le salía como un poderoso rugido, esta vez pelearían con todo lo que tenían.

 **A brave new world  
The war is won  
The war is won  
A brave new world**

La última vez en la gran batalla entre bandas, Sabertooth había logrado ganar con base a trampas debido a su anterior maestro, hubo una lucha después de eso, no aguantaron la injusticia y la pelea fue inevitable.

 **I believe in nothing, not the end and not the start** **  
** **I believe in nothing, not the earth and not the stars** **  
** **I believe in nothing, not the day and not the dark** **  
** **I believe in nothing, but the beating of our hearts** **  
** **I believe in nothing, 100 suns until we part** **  
** **I believe in nothing, not in satan, not in god** **  
** **I believe in nothing, not in peace and not in war** **  
** **I believe in nothing, but the truth of who we are**

Al tocar la última estrofa, Natsu fijo su mirada jade en la café de cierta rubia detrás del escenario, estaba transmitiéndole cada pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente, la adrenalina por la batalla, la decisión de ganar, la fé y el orgullo en Fairy Tail.

Fue entonces que el retumbar de tarros sobre mesas, aplausos y vitoreo se elevaron con fuerza en el aire, ahora el público gritaba un solo nombre "Fairy Tail".

-La voluntad de Natsu-san es admirable, ¿No lo crees?- Lucy se giró hacia donde provenía aquella voz, encontrándose con el gran líder de Sabertooth detrás de ella.

-Hace un tiempo tomamos las decisiones incorrectas por la manipulación de cierta persona- comenzó a relatar bajando su mirada con tristeza y pena. -Pero gracias a Fairy Tail, Sabertooth pudo conocer la luz, y renacer como una familia de verdad- sus ojos azules brillaban con orgullo. -Les debemos mucho, incluyéndote ahora que eres parte de esa gran familia rubia, no los decepciones- alargo su mano en dirección a la fémina frente a él, la rubia sonrío y estrecho la mano de su oponente con fuerza, transmitiéndole su determinación por luchar. -Eso haré, peleare por ellos con ellos, somos Fairy Tail después de todo, y jamás daremos el brazo a torcer- una sonrisa ladina se asomó por la comisura del rubio. -Digna Fairy, creo que no pudiste encontrar un lugar mejor, luchemos con todo lo que tenemos- estrecho un poco más fuerte el agarre, pero la chica no dio señales de retirarse, era claro que estaba frente a un digno rival.

-Muy bien querido público, ahora que las presentaciones de las bandas que concursaran esta noche han terminado, comenzaré a dar las reglas mientras el tablero que tenemos sobre el escenario sorteara a las primeras dos bandas que lucharan esta noche- el público grito de la emoción -Como primera regla, solo las dos bandas elegidas por el tablero podrán tocar frente al público hasta que una salga victoriosa, no se aceptaran agresiones físicas ni insultos mal intencionados, ahora, para ganar la batalla la banda contraria puede arrebatarle la nota al contrincante, si esta la recupera se anula el intento de robo, la otra forma es en base a los aplausos del público, se descalificara a la banda que no se apegue al tema sorteado por su anfitriona y por último si existe un empate la decisión final la tomaran un jurado imparcial anónimo entre el público, son personas independientes a los gremios así que la decisión será definitiva- el silencio de expectación se hiso presente dentro del bar, confirmando y aceptando de esta forma las reglas del concurso.

-Bien, ahora sin más preámbulos, las dos primeras bandas en concursar serán….-

El tablero comenzó a brillar, sorteando los nombres de las bandas que concursarían, la mayoría sudaban nerviosos por los resultados, algunos otros ansiaban que su nombre apareciera en la pantalla tan pronto como esta se detuviera. En cuanto lo hiso algunas maldiciones y otros agradecimientos al cielo se escucharon por parte de ciertos miembros, por su parte Lucy soltaba un suspiro de cansancio, esperaba ser la primera para poder mostrarles su potencial junto a Natsu, aunque por otra parte eso le ayudaría a ver como se llevaría a cabo la lucha.

-¡Mermaid Heels vs Twilight Ogre!- aplausos de satisfacción se escucharon por parte de muchos.

-Ahora lo siguiente será el tema, las bandas elegidas por favor pasen al escenario a sus posiciones-

Mirajane se acercó a una urna que Lissana le tenía lista debajo del escenario mientras los músicos se acomodaban en sus lugares, metió la mano dentro de la caja y extrajo de ella un pequeño papel que solo la peliblanca podía leer, alzó el micrófono a la altura de sus labios y hablo con emoción.

-¡El primer tema de esta noche es " _circus_ "!- el público y los demás concursantes aplaudieron con entusiasmo.

-Ahora oficialmente damos inicio, ¡A la gran batalla entre bandas! ¡Adelante chicas!-

Las luces se apagaron inmediatamente después de eso, las siluetas apenas iluminadas por la luz de la luna comenzaron a danzar con cortos movimientos.

 **I'm the cat with the bass and drum,  
Going 'round like bom bom bom!  
I'm the cat with the bass and drum,  
Going 'round like bom bom bom!**

La misma chica con orejas de gato fue la primera en iluminarse por los faroles, era la única con micrófono así que pudieron deducir al instante que solo ella cantaría en ese acto.

 **What's grooving? i'm moving.  
I like you're style of womping!  
How charming! just a rapper  
Load him up and eat that snapper!  
I want 16 pints of rum and then i go bom bom!**

Justo cuando las otras luces iluminaron a las demás sirenas, estas sacaron algunas pelotas y aros de colores, haciendo juego con su nueva coreografía.

 **Going up in the dark of the night  
And so i go ooh ah ah ah ah. i...  
I've brought a pie in my pocket,  
Pie in my pocket, an eye in my socket.**

-Admito que me asusta un poco pelear con ellas, tuvimos suerte de no ser los primeros ¿0 no Luce?- la mano de su mejor amigo toco el hombro derecho de la rubia y la distrajo un poco de aquella hipnotizaste coreografía.

\- Quizá tengas razón, hubiésemos tenido que usar de nuestras mejores canciones para vencerlas- respondió mientras regresaba su atención al escenario.

 **You got life, you got style,  
You got nothing on my mind.  
But i'm so cool, and i'm so groovy,  
When i go bom bom bom!**

 **I'm so cool, i'm so groovy,  
When i go bom bom bom!**

Para sorpresa de todos, ahora las luces que las iluminaban se apagaron, haciendo difícil lograr ver los movimientos de las chicas, entonces sucedió, los aros y las pelotas se encendieron con luces de colores.

 **I'm the cat with the bass and drum,  
Going 'round like bom bom bom!  
What's grooving? i'm moving.  
I like you're style of womping!  
How charming! just a rapper  
Load him up and eat that snapper!**

Lucy saltó de la sorpresa, esas chicas sí que eran impresionantes.

-Esto ya termino- escucho la voz de Gajeel.

-Que masacre- secundo Gray.

 **I want 16 pints of rrrrum and then i go bom bom!  
Going up in the dark of the night  
And so i go ooh ah ah ah ah. i...  
I've brought a pie in my pocket,  
Pie in my pocket, an eye in my socket.**

-¿Por qué están tan seguros de eso?-

-Por favor Luce, estamos comparando a una banda que solo sabe tocar un tipo de género de música vs unas chicas que dominan más el baile y espectáculo, es como comparar a un cien pies contra una hormiga-

-Eso no tiene sentido freidora parlante-

-¡Cierra el pico maldito stripper!-

 **You got life, you got style,  
You got nothing on my mind.  
But i'm so cool, and i'm so groovy,  
When i go bom bom bom!**

-¿Cómo eligen quién toca primero?-

-Las damas primero gee hee-

-¿Enserio?- el escepticismo en la voz de la rubia fue palpable.

 **I'm so cool, i'm so groovy,  
When i go bom bom bom!**

 **Bom bom bom!**

 **I'm so cool, i'm so groovy,  
When i go bom bom bom!**

El espectáculo había terminado, las luces se encendieron y las chicas pasaron al frente a recibir sus aplausos, eso sí había sido una verdadera presentación.

Natsu disfruto de la mirada asombrada de Lucy, la presentación de Mermaid Heels había sido increíble como siempre, pero más que los juegos con luces y diversas coreografías, lo que había tenido su total atención había sido ese brillo en la mirada de la rubia, sonreía de oreja a oreja y su sonrisa demostraba felicidad e impacto, era maravilloso verla de esa forma, pero aún más maravilloso sería si fuera él quien provocara esa expresión en su rostro.

Unos acordes estruendosos se escucharon a continuación, era la inconfundible marcha de "Master of puppets" de Metalica, al parecer Twilight Ogre ya había empezado su actuación.

-Te ves emocionado- la voz de Erza le quito la atención central del escenario.

-Hace mucho que no teníamos una verdadera batalla, por supuesto que estoy encendido- respondió con una confiada sonrisa.

-Veo que es así, aunque apostaría que es algo más, o más bien alguien más- ahora la pelirroja dirigió su mirada a cierta rubia que estaba hablando con Gray distraídamente.

-¿Hum?-

-Olvídalo, el amor es algo complicado, estaré abajo para verlos mejor, suerte en su presentación-

Y con eso se retiró, ¿Amor? Pensó el Dragneel, oh claro, hablando de eso. No entendía muy bien lo que Erza había querido decir con sus palabras, pero si le recordaba a un pequeño pendiente que tenía con alguien, quien justo se encontraba bajando las escaleras siguiendo sigilosamente los pasos de la pelirroja.

-Hey tú- llamó a dicha persona.

Jellal Fernández giro al sentir que lo llamaban, encontrándose con un puño rozándole la nariz, que buen control debía de tener esa persona para detenerse de esa forma, de hecho solo conocía un hombre que tenía aquel control.

-Natsu Dragneel, ¿A que debo este honor?-

-Creí que dijiste que la cuidarías-

-¿Perdón?- muchas personas habían desviado su atención del espectáculo para poder observar la pelea de ambos hombres, quienes al parecer habían notado aquel cambio tan drástico en el ambiente.

Jellal tomo asiento en la primer mesa que encontró y el Dragneel lo siguió a continuación, cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente Jellal desvió la mirada hacía cierta chica de cabello rojizo, quien en ese instante estaba tomando algunas bebidas de la barra para llevarlas a algunos clientes.

-Eres un completo imbécil ¿Lo sabías?- el pelirrosa lucía enojado, aunque no era el tipo de enojo que él conocía, y es que cuando peleo contra él hace tiempo sí que conoció su verdadera furia, muchos lo comparaban con un monstruo, él se autoproclamaba fenómeno, pero sus amigos y gente más cercana lo llamaban Dragón.

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando o lo que quieres decirme, creí que estábamos en buenos términos, que ya confiabas en mí-

-Oh por favor, no te hagas el mártir Jellal, Gray me lo ha contado todo, una cosa es que confíe en ti y peleemos juntos en esta batalla y otra es que sigas jugando con Erza-

-¿Qué?- la sorpresa se reflejaba en el rostro del chico con tatuaje.

-Queremos que quede clara una cosa- dijo mientras se aflojaba la corbata y desanudaba de alrededor de su cuello. -Erza no es alguien con quien debas jugar a un día si un día no, si ya tienes claros tus sentimientos por ella ¿A qué esperas?-

Abrió la boca con asombro, entonces Fullbuster no bromeaba con que Natsu era más impulsivo que él, aunque pensándolo bien, jamás pensó que tomaría las cosas de esa forma.

-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Gray cuando hablamos en la oficina de Macarov- fijo la mirada directamente en la jade del pelirrosa. -Estoy enamorado de Erza, y daría todo por tenerla a mi lado- eso si lo había dejado sorprendido.

-Si la amas como dices ¿Por qué no haces algo al respecto?-

Ahora si bajo la mirada con vergüenza.

-En realidad Gray y tú sí que son persuasivos- sonrío con pena -De hecho hasta hace poco no podía ni siquiera imaginarme un escenario a lado de ella, aún me abrumaba la culpa por mis crímenes del pasado- Natsu se quedó en silencio, dejando que Jellal continuara.

-Pero entonces me imagine otro escenario, Erza con otro hombre- eso hiso que el Slayer prestara más atención a sus palabras. -Erza casada con otro hombre, siendo besada por alguien que no sea yo, tocada por ….- los puños del peliazul se cerraron con fuerza, tratando de guardar la compostura soltó un suspiro resignado mientras el pelirrosa lo observaba con asombro.

-Escucha Natsu, no puedo ni quiero dejar que eso pase, he amado a Erza durante mucho tiempo, el suficiente para darme cuenta que soy un maldito egoísta, lo sé, luego de que Fairy Tail me sacara de la oscuridad decidí expiar mis crímenes, ¿Por qué razón crees tú?, decidí hacerlo para poder pararme frente a Erza y demostrarle mis sentimientos, no sé si lo recuerdas pero en la torre del cielo ella se me declaró, claro yo aún seguía cegado por una falsa ilusión de la venganza y perfección del mundo, por lo tanto la rechace, ambos luchábamos por distintos ideales y yo la quería a mi lado a la fuerza, incluso intente matarla- los ojos jade del Slayer se estrecharon ante eso, el simple recuerdo era abrumador, jamás había visto a Erza llorar y desplomarse de esa manera, jamás la había visto _débil_.

\- Herí a la persona que más amo en el mundo, ¿Cómo puedo pararme frente a ella después de todo lo que paso?, solo necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para demostrarme a mí mismo que puedo hacerla feliz, que soy capaz de luchar por ella-

-Pero ese tiempo ya ha sido demasiado-

-Tienes razón, supongo que aún tengo mis dudas acerca de si me aceptara, de si me sigue amando como yo a ella-

-¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado de ella?-

La seriedad con la que habló el infantil pelirrosa sorprendió al Fernández, si era honesto consigo mismo jamás pensó que precisamente aquel muchacho le cuestionara de esa forma, aunque al estudiar un poco su pregunta y su expresión, pudo encontrar que en verdad estaba interesado en ello, no pareciera que dudara del amor que sentía hacía su pelirroja, más bien pareciera como si estuviera confundido, tratando de encontrar respuestas en un inmenso remolino de pensamientos e ideas.

-Bueno, al principio no lo sabía, solo me parecía una niña bonita, con el tiempo comencé a admirarla, tanto su fortaleza como su valentía, luego me sentí orgulloso por verla transformada en la mujer que es ahora, amar a alguien va más allá que una simple atracción, es admirar y valorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y alma, porque cuando conoces su alma, el cuerpo es solo un cascarón, uno muy hermoso cabe destacar, amar a alguien es sentir que esa persona es la razón por la que respiras, y que si no estuvieras a su lado…. Bueno, si pudiera ponerlo en tus palabras, es como luchar una batalla, ella es tu razón para pelear, ¿Qué sería una pelea sin un motivo por el cuál luchar?-

Natsu se quedó en silencio meditando sus palabras. Una razón por la cual luchar.

-Entonces te daré la oportunidad que tanto buscas- el Dragneel se levantó de asiento en cuanto escuchó como la canción había terminado y Mira iba a anunciar a la banda ganadora.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó nervioso el peliazul.

Natsu solo se giró a verlo con una sonrisa ladina, era claro que estaba tramando algo.

-Solo invítala a bailar tarado- y se fue, Jellal lo perdió de vista en cuanto varias personas se levantaron de sus asientos para aplaudir a la banda ganadora, Mermaid Heels había ganado el primer encuentro.

* * *

Lucy miraba sobre el escenario a la banda ganadora festejando, Mira estaba justo al lado de ellas mientras Twilight Ogre recogía sus cosas y se iban detrás con las cabezas gachas.

-No tienes por qué sentirte mal Lucy, recuerda que debe haber un perdedor por igual-

La fría mano de Gray sobre su hombro la hiso espabilar. -Sí, lo siento- a pesar de eso Lucy no dejo de pensar en aquellos chicos, ¿Y si ellos salían de la misma forma? Derrotados….

-¡Hey Luce!- en cuanto sintió como un par de brazos la cogían por su cadera y la alzaban en el aire fue que se dio cuenta que Natsu había regresado.

-Hola chico dragón, ¿Qué tal te fue con Jellal?-

-Bien, hemos aclarado algunas cosas- le respondió mientras volvía a colocar a la chica en el suelo.

-Me alegra, ¿Le dejaste en claro que lo golpearíamos hasta la muerte si seguía con esa actitud?-

-¡Por supuesto compañera!-

La brillante sonrisa de su mejor amigo hiso a Lucy reír y relajarse lo suficiente para poder pensar mejor en sus movimientos durante la batalla, habían muchas formas de ganar, la pregunta era ¿Cuál sería la mejor para la banda contra la que lucharían?

-Gee hee, esta será una batalla interesante-

Todos giraron a ver el tablero gigante en cuanto Gajeel habló con diversión, los aplausos se escucharon y en grandes letras de color iluminadas, el letrero rezaba "Sabertooth vs Quatro Cerberus".

-Oh, eso nos deja solo con tres opciones de competidores-

-¿Tres? Creí que solo quedaban dos Gray-

-Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus y una banda sorpresa que se enlisto a último minuto-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Buenas noches, es un placer volver a verte Heartphilia-san-

Aquella voz masculina la hiso temblar y sudar frío, sus pupilas se enfocaron en aquel hombre de largo cabello negro que recién había conocido hace unos días, su sola presencia era terriblemente oscura y poderosa, pero el ver a otras cuatro personas que desprendían aquella malévola aura le puso la piel de gallina.

En un parpadeo vio como tres grandes figuras se interponían delante de ella, bloqueándole de esta forma el paso a la mano que recién acababa de estirar aquel sujeto llamado Mard Geer.

-Te advertí que no trataras de tocarla imbécil-

-Natsu Dragneel, es un placer volverte a ver tan pronto-

-Y como la primera vez, el sentimiento no es mutuo-

Un tipo grande, casi tanto o más que Gajeel, de cabello pintado de plateado y usando un extraño casco de tiburón se adelantó de entre ellos y fijo la mirada en el Redfox.

-Gajeel Refox, el Dragon Slayer de hierro, aún no olvido el pendiente que tenemos tu y yo-

-Mejor da un paso atrás cubo de basura, no querrás que te patee el trasero como la última vez- Lucy no vio a Gajeel retroceder ni avanzar, solo se quedaba frente a ella enfrentando a aquel tipo con la mirada.

-También recuerdo a esa pequeña renacuajo que protegías, aquella chica de cabello azul, ¿Cómo esta ella por cierto? Lo menciono por aquel golpe que recibió por …. –

El tipo no pudo continuar hablando ya que el hijo de Metalicana había encertado un puñetazo certero justo en su mandíbula, a continuación, vio como Natsu y Gray tuvieron que usar toda su fuerza para sostener a su amigo y evitar una pelea innecesaria.

A pesar del golpe el chico no se quejó, en cambio rio y dio un paso atrás, dejando a su líder hablar.

-Es estúpido tener una pelea aquí, no venimos a eso, Tártaros ha venido en nombre de Álvarez para demostrarles que podemos vencerlos no solo físicamente, si no musicalmente, vámonos de aquí, esperaremos en otro lado a que nos presentemos, no tiene sentido seguir provocando más tensión-

-Si se les ocurre hacer algún movimiento….-

-No haremos nada por órdenes de Lord Zeref, estamos aquí bajo su supervisión, cualquier movimiento por parte nuestra será severamente castigado- interrumpió el pelinegro a Natsu.

\- No haremos nada, no les pido que confíen en nosotros, pero si den fe al castigo que Lord Zeref impondrá sobre nosotros-

Un silencio abrumador pareció hacerse presente en cuanto aquellos cinco individuos se marcharon en otra dirección, Lucy seguía nerviosa, a quien quería engañar, estaba asustada, asustada y furiosa, vio a sus tres compañeros aun frente a ella, por la forma en que Natsu y Gray sostenían a Gajeel pudo adivinar la furia que el sentía en ese instante, la tensión en su espalda y los pequeños espasmos le advertían el deseo que sentía de ir a golpear a aquel sujeto.

-Gajeel escúchame- Lucy decidió moverse y actuar, a lo lejos pudo escuchar la voz de Mirajane escogiendo el tema que tocarían los siguientes concursantes, si no había esuchado mal logró distinguir " _Travel"_ como palabra ganadora.

-Levy-chan está ahí abajo ¿Entiendes?- señalo con un dedo a su mejor amiga dejando unos tragos en una mesa cercana. -Está protegida por todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, están en nuestra casa, no permitiré que le hagan daño, tranquilízate y no cometas una tontería, contrólate por ella-

El control con que Lucy hablaba los sorprendió en sobre medida, no muchas personas eran capaces de encontrar la forma de mantener a raya a un Dragon Slayer, y más cuando este se encontraba tan enfadado que parecía a punto de entrar al Dragon Force.

-Respira hondo y exhala, mira hacia ella, enfócate en Levy-chan- el Redfox obedeció. -Suéltenlo chicos- ambos ami-enemigos se miraron con duda, pero luego asintieron y decidieron confiar en Lucy. -Ella se encuentra bien, no la tocaran-

El chico de piercings enfoco su mirada en la pequeña chica que le había robado el corazón, lucía demasiado hermosa en ese atuendo, además de sonreír feliz con el trabajo que estaba haciendo, como le encantaba verla sonreír así.

-Gracias coneja, te debo una-

Lucy sonrío mientras el Slayer de hierro le desordenaba los rubios cabellos de forma cariñosa, jamás pensó que el chico del cual Levy hablaba tanto fuera alguien de corazón tan duro como Gajeel, aunque al conocerlo mejor ahora se daba cuenta que aquel pequeño lado amable lo había descubierto su mejor amiga, y adoraba que ambos se hubiesen encontrado para estar juntos.

-Mi pupila es increíble-

-Bueno, por una vez coincido contigo flamitas, controlar a un Slayer enfadado no es fácil, y tu lo hiciste ver como pan comido Lucy-

-No fue nada, ambos se aman, es normal ver a un hombre enamorado defender a su amada-

Gajeel soltó un tsk de molestia y se giró para que no vieran el enorme sonrojo que ahora adornaba su cara.

-Por estar en este pleito ni siquiera escuche tocar a Quatro-

-Fueron buenos pero no lo suficiente, ahora están a punto de presentarse Sabertooth, esa presentación si será increíble- le respondió su mejor amigo.

-Solo espero que ahora si se muestre esa tal Minerva- respondió con nervios su rubia amiga.

-Oh no te preocupes por eso, aunque se presente yo sé que tú eres infinitamente mejor que ella- la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le dedico Natsu fue suficiente para relajar un poco sus músculos, aunque inmediatamente se volvieron a tensar al sentir su brazo alrededor de su cuello, justo sobre su hombro.

Maldición, si tan solo supiera lo que aquellas acciones provocaban en ella, cada vez estaba más segura de que ella gustaba de su mejor amigo, lo cual conociéndolo como lo hacía era una reverenda mierda.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **¡Hola queridos lectores! Estamos de vuelta con este nuevo capítulo cargado de emoción, estoy muy contenta porque llevaba tiempo que quería escribir acerca de una batalla musical y tuve algunos problemas al representar lo que favoritas, en fin, mi inspiración esta por las nubes amigos así que aprovecharé eso para actualizar más rápido antes de que la escuela me absorba, ojalá aún pueda contar con sus preciados comentarios para saber que opinan del transcurso de esta historia, bueno para despedirme les dejo los nombres de las canciones de hoy:**

 **Heathens – Twenty One Pilots**

 **This is war – 30 seconds to mars**

 **Bom Bom – Sam and the Womp**

 **¡Muchas gracias y espero poder seguir contando con sus lecturas y reviews hasta la próxima!**


	24. Batalla entre bandas Parte 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24. Batalla entre bandas. Parte 2**

Si alguien pudiese describir con una sola palabra a Gray Fullbuster, esta sería _Frío._

Estaba claro que el chico nudista de Fairy Tail tenía una afición por las cosas frías, tal como lo era el helado, las esculturas de hielo y su extraño hábito de desnudarse por sentir calor hasta cuando nevaba, Gray llevaba esa pasión a algo más allá que un simple gusto, incluso su carácter de chico sin emociones que siempre mostraba, lo adecuaban a esa característica más allá de la simple comprensión, hasta para pelear, el usaba una pequeña pieza de ingeniería mecánica que había diseñado su ex maestra Ur, él había modificado las piezas y cambio la solubilidad de los elementos del suero para agregar nitrógeno líquido y que formara armas de hielo puro, tan filosas como un arma de metal pulido, lo difícil fue modificar el arma para que la pudiese cargar durante la batalla, el maestro Macarov lo ayudo en esa parte, además de dedicar algunos años de estudio únicamente a esa pieza, el arma anterior pesada y molesta ahora había sido reemplazada por un par de cilindros lo suficientemente delgados como para cargarlos en su espalda, al encenderlos podía crear espadas, cuchillas, disparar bolas de hielo del grosor y fortaleza de una bala real, hasta usarla como herramienta para diseñar sus famosas esculturas de hielo, jamás se separaba de ellas, misma razón que lo llevaba directo a la situación que estaba enfrentando en ese momento.

-¿Enserio trajiste esas cosas aquí cubo de hielo?- una vena se hincho en la nuca del Fullbuster al sentir como su odioso rival le arrebataba de las manos el otro bastón que recién había ido a guardar detrás de los camerinos en una habitación secreta donde se guardaban todas las armas de los luchadores en Fairy Tail.

Ahora que comenzaba a considerarlo, la relación fuego-hielo que tenía con su mejor amigo rival lo llevaría también a la conclusión de su helado carácter, Natsu Dragneel era un Slayer de fuego, él lo era de hielo, incompatibles hasta la médula.

-Cierra la boca horno con patas, tu trajiste esos estúpidos guantes tuyos- le restregó mientras arrebataba de sus manos el arma helada.

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste hombre de nieve?!-

-¡Friki come fuego!-

-¡Princesa de hielo!-

Ambos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo el uno al otro, una gran masa de brazos y piernas sobresalían como resultado, una voz femenina los hiso detenerse.

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Natsu-san!-

Un par de miradas se detuvieron en ella antes de que corriera a interponerse entre ambos cuerpos.

-Sabertooth está a punto de actuar, Juvia pensó que ya habían tardado mucho en venir aquí por lo que la mandaron a buscarlos-

-¡Oh es verdad!, tengo que ver a ese par de mocosos, ¡Gracias por el aviso Juvia!- y con eso el Dragneel salió corriendo del lugar, dejando solos a ese par.

Los nervios la carcomían por dentro, desde que Lyon le había dedicado esa canción hace apenas unos minutos sentía temor que su amado hubiese interpretado que ella aceptaría, ya que por nada del mundo Juvia dejaría de amar a Gray-sama.

-¿Disfrutaste de la presentación?-

Su voz la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos, enfoco sus enormes ojos azules en los oscuros de Gray y como siempre no vio nada, frío como el hielo.

-Juvia piensa que todos han estado espectaculares- asomó una tímida sonrisa.

-Me alegra- dijo seco como siempre, el frío chico le dio la espalda y camino alejándose de ella, entonces se detuvo y habló en voz alta.

-Recuerda una cosa Juvia, esta noche Fairy Tail será el ganador, sobre todo y por todo-

Los ojos de Juvia se agrandaron ante eso, un pequeño sonrojo hiso aparición en sus mejillas y Gray sonrió a pesar de no verle el rostro. -Vamos a ver el show- ahora si se giró para mirarla.

-¡Si Gray-sama!-

* * *

Natsu Dragneel sabía que existían muchas bandas que no necesitaban de un gran espectáculo para lucir sobre el escenario, conocía a muchas, claro, pero Sabertooth era la que más destacaba entre todas ellas.

 **(Sting)**

 **I miss the taste of a sweeter life  
I miss the conversation  
I'm searching for a song tonight  
I'm changing all of the stations**

Y ahora podrían verlos en todo su esplendor.

 **(Minerva)  
I like to think that we had it all  
We drew a map to a better place  
But on that road I took a fall  
Oh baby why did you run away?**

Bien, lo admitía, esa loca tenía buena voz, una que fácilmente destacaba de entre las demás cantantes de cualquier banda a la que hubiesen enfrentado antes.

 **(Ambos)**

 **I was there for you  
In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest night**

Pero ahora conocía una que se le podía comparar e incluso superar, giro a su derecha para fijar su mirada en cierta rubia que veía con la boca abierta a la Orland, seguro ahora se encontraba nerviosa.

 **(Sting)**

 **But I wonder, where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees**

-Ella es muy buena- la escucho decir en voz baja, solo hacía eso cuando no quería que nadie la escuchara, como cuando discretamente recitaba algún verso romántico de sus novelas, o generalmente cuando repetía los ingredientes de algún platillo que había visto en la televisión, un mal hábito que ahora era fácilmente identificable para el.

 **(Minerva)  
And you said you had my back**

 **(Ambos)  
So I wonder, where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me  
So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you**

 **Ain't nothing I can do**

 **The map that leads to  
Following, following, following to you **

**The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to  
Following, following, following**

Natsu cogió la mano de Lucy, quien se sorprendió rápidamente, la sostuvo con fuerza y entrelazo sus dedos para profundizar más el contacto.

-Todo estará bien- le aseguro con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

 **(Minerva)**

 **I hear your voice in my sleep at night** **  
** **Hard to resist temptation** **  
** **Cause all these strangers come over me** **  
** **And I can't get over you**

Los ojos achocolatados de Lucy brillaron en cuanto le dijo esas palabras, sintió su mano temblar un poco, y si no fuera por las luces del escenario reflejadas en su rostro, aseguraría que un pequeño sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas ¿lo habría imaginado?

 **(Sting)** **  
** **No I just can't get over you**

 **(Ambos)**

 **I was there for you  
In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest night**

-Ambos son muy buenos- en cuanto dejo de verlo a los ojos, sintió que ese brillo se apagó, algo que no le agrado en lo más mínimo.

-Oye, mírame-

 **(Minerva)**

 **But I wonder, where were you?**

 **(Sting)  
** **When I was at my worst**

 **(Ambos)** **  
** **Down on my knees**

 **(Minerva)** **  
** **And you said you had my back**

 **(Ambos)** **  
** **So I wonder where were you**

 **(Sting)** **  
** **When all the roads you took came back to me**

-No tienes por qué estar nerviosa, eres muy buena Luce, y no lo digo solo porque sea tu mejor amigo-

Lucy volvió a fijar la vista en aquellos ojos color jade que siempre la tranquilizaban, se sentía segura y fuerte cuando Natsu la miraba de esa forma, con orgullo.

 **(Ambos)** **  
** **So I'm following the map that leads to you** **  
** **The map that leads to you** **  
** **Ain't nothing I can do** **  
** **The map that leads to you** **  
** **Following, following, following to you** **  
** **The map that leads to you** **  
** **Ain't nothing I can do** **  
** **The map that leads to you** **  
** **Following, following, following**

-Luchemos con todo-

 **(Sting)**

 **Oh I was there for you** **  
** **Oh In you darkest times**

 **(Minerva)** **  
** **Oh I was there for you** **  
** **Oh In your darkest nights**

 **(Sting)**

 **Oh I was there for you** **  
** **Oh In you darkest times**

 **(Minerva)** **  
** **Oh I was there for you**

La mirada de Lucy cambio drásticamente, sus ojos curiosos y asustados se transformaron en unos llenos de optimismo y valor, giró a ver a Sabertooth actuando.

-¡Si!- soltó con energía, dirigiéndose a la mujer de largo cabello negro que estaba sobre el escenario.

 **(Ambos)  
** **But I wonder where were you** **  
** **When I was at my worst** **  
** **Down on my knees** **  
** **And you said you had my back** **  
** **So I wonder where were you** **  
** **When all the roads you took came back to me** **  
** **So I'm following the map that leads to you** **  
** **The map that leads to you** **  
** **Ain't nothing I can do** **  
** **The map that leads to** **  
** **Following, following, following to you** **  
** **The map that leads to you** **  
** **Ain't nothing I can do** **  
** **The map that leads to you** **  
** **Following, following, following**

El escenario tembló por la fuerza de las palmas del público chocando entre sí, antes los aplausos y el vitoreo fueron sorprendentes, pero eran ovaciones a los que la mayoría ya estaban acostumbrados, esta vez era distinto, la gente se levantaba y no paraba de aplaudir y gritar, el público parecía poseído por la emoción.

-Ara ara… parece ser que los ganadores fueron dictados fácilmente, ¡Un fuerte aplauso para Sabertooth!-

Lucy miraba asombrada como el público no se detenía, ella y los Slayer´s habían recibido miles de aplausos antes, pero no se comparaban a lo que estaba presenciando esta noche.

-Son excelentes músicos y dignos rivales, pero Lamia Scale será el ganador de esta noche-

Lyon se acercó a los Fairy´s mientras Sabertooth y Quatro Cerberus salían del escenario, ambas bandas habían dado un gran espectáculo, pero había sido claro quién era el ganador, Gray miro con molestia al albino mientras los demás simplemente se mantenían al margen, decidió no responder para evitar alguna discusión innecesaria, después de todo sentía cierta mirada asesina proveniente de cierta pelirroja bajo el escenario, y no quería morir tan joven, trato de fijar su atención en otra cosa, lo que sea para no golpear al maldito de su hermano postizo, fue entonces que se fijó en un detalle.

-Oye flamita mejor suelta a Lucy, no vaya a ser que tu cerebro de lava sea contagioso- comentó burlón.

Hasta ese momento Lucy no recordaba que Natsu la había estado cogiendo de la mano todo ese tiempo, le soltó rápidamente como si quemara y con un gran sonrojo en su cara.

-N..N..N..No es lo que parece- se apresuró a decir la rubia.

-No le veo nada de malo maldito copo de nieve- Natsu parecía bastante molesto, no como usualmente lo estaba cuando una pelea se hacía presente.

-Pues a nosotros nos pareció otra cosa-

La discusión fue corta debido a que la voz de Mirajane hablando por el micrófono anunciando a las siguientes bandas de la noche tocar en el escenario los interrumpió, un suspiro de decepción se escapó de los labios de la rubia al escuchar la siguiente batalla, esperaba que fueran Fairy Tail quienes se presentaran a continuación.

-Blue Pegasus vs Lamia Scale, creo que será un combate muy reñido-

Gajeel había tomado la palabra al repetir la siguiente pelea de la noche, Lucy estudio un poco ambas bandas, los de Pegasus eran unos ídolos femeninos eso era claro, varias chicas gritaban con fanatismo y adoración sus nombres en cuanto pasaron al escenario, al comenzar los acordes ella reconoció al instante la canción de "Love yourself" de Justin Bieber.

-¿Cuál fue el tema de elección?- preguntó la rubia con una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza.

\- Para nuestra mala suerte coneja, _"broken"_ -

-¡Que alguien los detenga!-

-Natsu tranquilízate-

-¡Pero Luce! ¡Están cantando a Justin Gaybier!-

-Por el amor de Dios Natsu, es solo una canción-

A pesar de todo, el Dragneel decidió cubrirse las orejas para evitar escuchar esa canción que él consideraba como "mierda andante", todos miraban con pena al pobre chico que parecía retorcerse en el suelo.

-¿Otra vez sufre Natsu-san por J.B.?-

Todos prestaron atención a la pequeña pero talentosa Slayer que recién se acercaba a ellos, parecía radiante, sí que le había dado ánimos el ver y hablar con su mejor amiga.

-Pareces muy contenta Wendy- comentó con ternura la Heartphilia.

-¡Lo estoy! Hace mucho que quería ver a Chelia, es solo que con tantos ensayos y los problemas ahora con Álvarez, no hemos tenido tiempo de contactarnos-

Eso había entristecido un poco a la rubia, tan pequeñas e inocentes criaturas sufriendo por los errores de mayores, ¿Qué tan cruel podía llegar a ser la humanidad en ese aspecto?

-¡Miren! ¡Chelia va a actuar!-

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de cuando la banda dejo de tocar, no era tan extraño, después de todo ya era sabido por todos que ella podía llegar a ser bastante distraída, lo que la llevaba ahora mismo a su pregunta actual, ¿Podían llegar a estar seguros con Tártaros bajo el mismo techo?

Guerra. Esto era una guerra.

Tardó en reaccionar, más bien de hecho, tardo en actuar, bien decían que en la guerra y el amor todo se valía ¿O no? Aprovecho la pequeña distracción que sus compañeros tenían con el cambio de bandas en ese momento para acercarse más a aquellos sujetos que le ponían la piel de gallina, ellos estaban en un rincón oscuro casi cerca de los vestidores, trato de no ser muy obvia y caminar hacia ahí mientras ellos hablaban, doblo en una esquina y se quedó allí quieta, escuchando.

-No podemos continuar así Mard-Geer, tu sabes bien que tenemos que vengarnos- no estaba segura de quien provenía aquella voz femenina, pero por el tono que usaba si parecía bastante molesta.

-No podemos hacer nada Kyouka, sabes tan bien como yo que tenemos las manos atadas-

-¡Pero Lord-Zeref dijo…..-

-Las ordenes exactas de Lord-Zeref fueron, vénzanlos en la batalla musical, no física, sé que tienes cuentas pendientes con Titania, pero este no es el momento-

Un extraño sentimiento se instaló en la boca del estómago de la rubia, entonces a fin de cuentas algunos si estaban ahí en busca de venganza.

-Yo también deseo arrasar con ese imbécil Dragon Slayer de hierro Kyouka, pero mi respeto y temor por Lord- Zeref es mayor, ya llegará el momento de vengarnos ¿No lo creen?-

-Torafuzar tiene razón, debemos tener paciencia, la guerra está a punto de comenzar, y creo que ninguno de nosotros quiere conocer a August o Irene-san enojados, ellos también nos dieron órdenes estrictas-

Lucy no conocía ninguno de aquellos nombres, pero por como hablaban de esas personas seguro debían de ser superiores a ellos, podrían ser ¿Spriggan 12? El ruido de la batería y solo eléctrico la saco de su estupor, decidió que lo mejor era alejarse de ahí, alcanzó a escuchar al hermano de Gray cantar.

 **Maybe some part of you just hates me  
You pick me up and play me  
How do we call this love  
One time tell me you need me tonight  
To make it easy, you lie  
And say it's all for love**

Sacó una pequeña daga del tamaño de su antebrazo para revisar si los de Tártaros estaban distraídos al usar el artefacto como espejo, en efecto así era, todos estaban dándole la espalda en silencio, como si estuviesen pensando en algo, agradeció mentalmente la paranoia de Natsu al darle un objeto tan peligroso en sus manos para defensa propia, vaya que había servido después de todo, movió un poco más la daga y enfoco a las personas más cercanas, quienes eran casualmente los chicos de Sabertooth, si no quería llamar la atención debía moverse hacia ellos. Guardo la pequeña navaja en un cinturoncillo especial que estaba en su muslo derecho debajo del vestido y se encamino lo más silenciosa que pudo a aquellos chicos, debía guardar la calma o los nervios la traicionarían.

-¡Sting, Rogue estuvieron geniales!- saludo con una gran sonrisa a los dragones gemelos mientras estos se viraban para poder verla de frente.

-Hey rubia, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a felicitarlos ¿No es obvio?-

Una mujer de largo cabello negro se abrió paso de entre ellos para encarar a la Heartphilia, algo que a ella en ese momento no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, su recién escape de los miembros de Tártaros había sido mucho más desafiante que aquella mujer, quien ahora que la tenía de cerca no parecía tan imponente como recién la había descrito, incluso parecía ansiosa y por extraño que parezca noto un atisbo de inseguridad en sus ojos al verla.

-Lucy Heartphilia, he oído mucho de ti-

-Y yo de usted, Orland-san, debo decir que fue un gusto escucharla cantar al fin- contesto formalmente.

-Ah, digna Heartphilia, puedes dejar de lado las formalidades, las detesto de sobremanera, dime ¿Ya no te da miedo que sepan tu apellido? Eres la desaparecida y única hija de la herencia de tu familia después de todo-

-Lady Minerva-

-Tranquilo Sting- Lucy detuvo al líder de Sabertooth de reprender a su mejor cantante, vio venir esa pregunta desde que escucho hablar de ella, según Natsu, durante la batalla pasada, Orland fue la culpable de mucho sufrimiento entre los cantantes, antes ella no pensaba en la batalla a mano limpia, ella pensaba en apostar el todo por el todo con base a engaños e injusticias, en pocas palabras, esa mujer era una perra, al parecer Erza fue quien la reivindico en el camino del bien gracias a una paliza que le dio, pero claro ella era una digna Saber, y por más que hubiese cambiado, si un tigre se siente intimidado ruge.

-No me molesta ahora en lo absoluto, sé que estamos en confianza después de todo- les sonrió con sinceridad la rubia. -En efecto, mi secreto ya ha sido revelado, los únicos que no saben acerca de mi existencia son los medios informativos, y agradecería su discreción debido a eso, aunque no sirve de nada seguirme ocultando ahora que los de Álvarez conocen mi rostro- se detuvo un instante al decir aquello -Pero me gusta ser Lucy de Fairy Tail, y no Lucy la heredera Heartphilia, los medios atacarían por doquier y multitudes de familias con poder me buscarían para llevarme con ellos, esa es la única razón por la cual, me gustaría guardar discreción con respecto a mi apellido ¿Puedo contar con vosotros?-

La sincera sonrisa que todos expresaron luego de terminar su explicación la hiso sentirse segura, los malos tiempos ya habían pasado después de todo. Lucy sintió cierto alivio, iba a despedirse cuando Sting se acercó a su lado y le paso un brazo por el cuello, justo sobre la bufanda de Natsu.

-Te vi cerca de Tártaros- le susurró al oído.

Los nervios se apoderaron de ella, sabía de antemano que los sentidos de los Dragon Slayers eran mucho más agudos que los de un ser humano normal, pero ¿Cómo lo había adivinado? Ella se había asegurado quedarse entre las sombras y guardar el mayor silencio posible, incluso presto atención a su alrededor y nadie parecía haberla notado.

-No te asustes rubia, estamos de su parte- ella se alejó un poco para poder verlo a la cara, en cuanto notó la sinceridad y honestidad en su azul mirada se relajó un poco.

-Debes aprender a controlar tus emociones, ellos no pueden notarlas pero los Dragon Slayer´s si podemos, tu corazón estaba acelerado en cuanto te acercaste a nosotros, y tu olor se volvió más intenso, eso quiere decir dos cosas, o que estabas asustada o estabas nerviosa, y debo decir que era tan intenso que adivine que fue ambas-

-Intenso, ¿En qué aspecto?-

-El olor de una persona asustada es fácil de detectar, es claro que sudas más porque tus poros se abren y las glándulas sudoríparas trabajan con mayor rapidez, pero no es desagradable, es como ….. el mar, quizá no me doy a entender, es difícil de explicar-

-Lo que mi tarado hermano quiso decir es que es un olor muy fuerte que no raya a lo desagradable, además que cada persona tiene un olor en particular ¿No has hablado acerca de esto con Natsu-san?- la mención de su mejor amigo por parte del rubio la hiso entristecer un poco.

-Digamos que a Natsu no le gusta compartir ese tipo de detalles conmigo, fue difícil que me contara lo que era ser un Dragon Slayer, el piensa que es algo así como un monstruo o un fenómeno, pero para mí…- la chica llevo ambas manos a la altura de su corazón.

-Para mí, Natsu es un ser increíble, fuerte y extraordinario- unas pequeñas risas se escucharon luego de aquello, levanto la vista para poder ver como todos los miembros de Saber sonreían traviesamente, excepto por la tierna Yukino, ella se cubría el rostro nerviosamente con un gran sonrojo y los ojos brillantes.

Al instante los colores se le subieron al rostro -¡No es lo que piensan!-

-Ah, claro, ¿Sabías por cierto que el dragoncito puede escucharnos?, míralo tú misma-

Lucy busco la dirección en que Minerva apuntaba con el dedo, solo para encontrar en efecto a su mejor amigo mirándola fijamente, estaba lejos, pero alcanzó a ver sus ojos abiertos de par en par junto una pequeña y estúpida sonrisa formarse en su cara, no aguantó la vergüenza y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para luego salir corriendo en dirección contraria de donde se encontraba, no importaba hacía donde estuviera corriendo, incluso si encontrase un hoyo donde esconderse mejor.

-Es divertida, me agrada esa chica- fue el último comentario de parte de la Orland cuando la Heartphilia salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

Natsu no salía de su asombro ¿Increíble y extraordinario? ¿Él?, sabía de antemano que era fuerte, ya muchos lo describían como tal, pero enserio, increíble y extraordinario jamás estuvo en su lista de características con la que las personas lo describían, Lucy había sido la primera, además el hecho de escucharlo precisamente de ella y no de cualquier otra persona hacía de aquel cumplido, algo mucho más especial, ella, su mejor amiga, la única chica que no conocía solo al Natsu, líder y vocalista de "The Slayer´s", porque si, quizá muchos hablaban de él como tal por la forma de cantar y tocar, pero ¿Qué hay del Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Slayer de fuego? Ese Natsu que solo pocos conocían, y como tal lo referían como una bestia, un monstruo arrasador de todo, un despiadado ser, un fenómeno de la naturaleza, Lucy era la única que conocía ambas partes de él, y al parecer le gustaban, no podía creerlo, pero se sentía feliz, demasiado feliz y extasiado.

-Guou volcán andante, quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro que estas comenzando a asustarme-

-¿Hum?-

Al no reaccionar agresivamente como siempre lo hacía, Gray se sorprendió.

-Oi, ¿Estas bien?-

-De maravilla- le contesto radiante el pelirrosa.

-Oye Salamander, deberías ir a buscar a la coneja, están a punto de terminar y solo quedamos nosotros y Tártaros.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Ahora vuelvo chicos!-

Los Slayer´s vieron con diversión como aquel hiperactivo chico salía corriendo del otro lado del escenario, donde recién habían visto a la rubia correr a gran velocidad, ese par si que era particular, si tan solo se dieran cuenta.

 **I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart**

La última estrofa de la canción fue tocada y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, las personas disfrutaban del gran espectáculo entre Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus, sobre todo el público femenino por lo que alcanzaba a ver cierta rubia.

Lucy se encontraba sentada en las escaleras del escenario viendo como Mirajane hablaba por el micrófono, recién acababa de bajar cuando la última nota de la canción la detuvo, entonces un fornido brazo alrededor de su cuello la hiso saltar del susto.

-Lamento haber corrido así Natsu-

-Está bien, debe ser un poco vergonzoso admitir al fin que soy la perfección en persona- el chico recibió un codazo en sus costillas luego de eso mientras ambos reían por la broma, mientras la rubia agradecía silenciosamente que el pelirrosa se tomara aquello con diversión y calma.

-También creo que eres impresionante por cierto-

-Supongo que eso es un cumplido viniendo del señor perfección-

Natsu acercó más el cuerpo de la rubia mientras sonreía galantemente -Pues claro que lo es- el rostro del pelirrosa fue a parar justo en el cuello de la rubia, donde se encontraba atada su preciada bufanda, aspiro profundamente y dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido. -Hueles a Sting, ¿Ese mocoso te hiso algo?-

La risa estruendosa se hiso presente al instante -Por el amor de Dios, no me hiso nada solo me abrazo… ¡Natsu!-

El chico la cogió por la cintura y comenzó a desenredar su bufanda de alrededor de su cuello para poder olfatearla mejor, paso sus brazos alrededor de la nuca femenina y los froto con delicadeza, haciendo que Lucy riera por las cosquillas que su nariz y manos le producían. -Detente por favor, ¡Eso hace cosquillas!-

Al contrario de lo indicado, el muchacho siguió con su ruta de detección y eliminación, no sabía porque, pero el hecho de que Lucy oliera aunque sea solo un poco a otro hombre le volvía loco, detestaba que su aroma tan característico de fresas y vainilla se viera opacado por algún olor ajeno, excepto claro el de él mismo, siguió frotando su nariz contra su cuello a lo ancho y a lo largo, era tan suave que decidió que lo tendría que hacer más seguido, el Slayer se estaba dejando absorber por tantas sensaciones que no se dio cuenta del momento en que el mismo abrió la boca para probar aquel delicioso cuello, por suerte la voz de Mirajane lo detuvo en el instante en que quedo a milímetros de degustarlo.

-¡Y los ganadores son Lamia Scale! ¡Muchas felicidades chicos!-

Aquello fue el ultimátum que necesitaban, Natsu detuvo sus mimos y enfocó su mirada en la de Lucy, quien ya estaba devolviéndosela con determinación.

-Seguimos nosotros, ¿Estas lista compañera?-

-Como nunca- ese brillo, ese brillo tan peculiar en su achocolatada mirada, no se cansaría jamás de ver ese brillo.

-Entonces vamos Luce, nos están esperando-

* * *

Mirajane acababa de presentar a las últimas dos bandas que tocarían esa noche, todos los miembros de Fairy Tail sintieron escalofríos al escuchar que volverían a encontrarse con Tártaros, la lucha del pasado había dejado más que cicatrices físicas, emocionales, y como bien era sabido, esas eran las más difíciles de ocultar.

Erza observaba como sus amigos se preparaban sobre el escenario junto a la otra banda, se quedó mirando fijamente a la peliverde con la que había combatido hace tiempo, sus ojos se encontraron y una sonrisa ladina se asomó de aquellos peligrosos labios, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda advirtiéndole del peligro.

-¡Y el tema de esta contienda es _passion_!-

Ahora el encuentro era oficial, solo faltaba dictar quien sería el que comenzaría.

-Como líder de los Slayer´s, quisiera que se les concediera a Tártaros actuar primero-

Todos miraron con duda al Dragneel, pero no desconfiaron de él, si quería que ellos actuaran primero debía ser por algo.

-Entonces si no hay alguna objeción por parte de los contrarios son libres de empezar-

-Será todo un placer-

Los Slayer´s salieron del escenario para poder darles el espacio que necesitaban para acomodarse, mientras tanto la rubia miraba son duda a su mejor amigo.

-Descuida Luce, se lo que hago, ahora observa- ni siquiera la miro, su vista estuvo clavada todo el tiempo en aquellos sujetos, ¿Tendría que contarle que no estaban ahí para luchar físicamente? El fuerte sonido de la guitarra eléctrica hiso que saltara; ya habían comenzado.

 **Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down **

**Nobody, nobody, Nobody can drag me**

 **I've got fire for a heart  
I'm not scared of the dark  
You've never seen it look so easy  
I got a river for a soul  
And baby you're a boat  
Baby you're my only reason**

-Una versión más fuerte de esa pobre imitación de Blue Pegasus, buena esa-

Gajeel había reconocido la letra, muy romántica para un tipo como él, aun así, debía admitir que el cambio con los instrumentos y el ritmo era muy bueno.

 **If I didn't have you there would be nothing left  
The shell of a man who could never be his best  
If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun  
You taught me how to be someone, yeah**

Aunque extraño, si dijeron que iban a ganar, ¿Cómo lo harían con ese sencillo cambio? Podían vencerlos fácilmente aún sin combinar su voz con la del pelirrosa ¿Qué estaban tramando?

 **All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down**

-Esa mujer de pelo verde no es tan buena cantante como Minerva, sus únicos puntos fuertes son el cambio en la sintonía y ritmo de ciertas canciones para adecuarlas a otro estilo de música, algo impresionante cabe destacar-

La voz de Natsu la desconcentro.

-Aun así, ¿No crees que es raro que interpreten una canción tan fácil de vencer?-

 **All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me**

-¿Sabes por qué Tártaros es una banda difícil de vencer Luce?- el silencio que guardo la chica le hiso continuar.

-Ellos usualmente atacan con pobres canciones al principio, su modo de ganar las batallas es mediante el robo de una nota, aquella chica de mirada seria se llama Seira, tiene un tono de voz lo bastante agudo como para romperte los tímpanos, o la otra es en una batalla aleatoria-

 **With your love, nobody can drag me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down**

-¿Cómo es aleatoria?-

-Tienes que seguir la corriente de la canción que se esté tocando sin importar el tema, la única condición para ganar es continuar, la intención es intimidar al contrincante mediante la letra y ritmo como se esté tocando, quien se detenga pierde -

Gray contestó la pregunta sin dejar de mirar a sus contrincantes, tenía un mal presentimiento.

 **I got fire for a heart  
I'm not scared of the dark  
You've never seen it look so easy  
I got a river for a soul  
And baby you're a boat  
Baby you're my only reason**

- _Passion_ , tengo algunas canciones en mente, definitivamente la primera tendrá que ser la más fuerte, Luce mejor prepárate-

 **If I didn't have you there would be nothing left (nothing left)  
The shell of a man who could never be his best (be his best)  
If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun (see the sun)  
You taught me how to be someone  
Yeah**

-Wendy, ya sabes qué hacer si las cosas se complican, cambia los tonos del teclado, si eso no es suficiente comienza con el violín, Gajeel no uses los platos esta vez más que al final de las canciones o en algún solo, opacan mucho el bajo, y cubo de hielo por favor, no acapares los solos y evita agregar el Do como siempre lo haces luego del final en la sintonía ¿Entendido?-

 **All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down**

Lucy miraba con asombro como su mejor amigo les daba las instrucciones a los integrantes, si en algún momento dudo de Natsu como líder de los Slayer´s ahora cualquier duda había sido disipada, él vivía para la música, y se notaba por como hablaba y sabía tanto de detalles tan minúsculos que solo ellos comprenderían.

 **All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down**

 **Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down**

-Muy bien, ahora ya saben qué hacer si su plan es tratar de vencernos en una batalla de aleatorización, si nos quedamos clavados alguien comience a tocar lo que sea, pero bajo para que los demás alcancemos el ritmo, ¿Estamos listos?-

Todos juntaron las manos en un pequeño círculo antes de separarlas con fuerza, esa batalla iba por Fairy Tail.

Lucy se acercó a Natsu y desenredo la preciada bufanda de su cuello para atarla luego al del muchacho, este la miro confundido por aquella acción.

-Debes llevarla tú, eres nuestro líder después de todo-

El pelirrosa sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura, el sonido de los aplausos les obligo a apartar su vista entre ellos y giraron a ver como Mirajane los despedía para luego presentarlos a ellos, salieron silenciosamente y cada uno se colocó en su propio instrumento, Lucy sintió su corazón latir velozmente, las manos le sudaban y sentía su cuerpo temblar, los reflectores se enfocaron en ella y sus compañeros, ahora solo faltaba que los instrumentos comenzaran a sonar.

 **(Natsu)**

 **Oh yeah, against the current**

 **City loud, Twenty fifteen, the spring break let´s go**

No había marcha atrás, los instrumentos comenzaron a tocar y Natsu canto su parte, no dejaría que los nervios la traicionaran.

 **(Lucy)**

 **This hit, that ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold**

 **(Natsu)  
This one for them hood girls  
Them good girls straight masterpieces**

Bien, su voz había salido sin mucho esfuerzo.

 **(Ambos)  
Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city**

 **Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty**

Cantar junto a Natsu le hacía sentir más seguridad en su tono, sabía que el trabajo que estaba realizando su voz no era mucho, y habían ensayado esa canción un par de veces solamente, pero sintió que era la adecuada para empezar.

 **(Lucy)**

 **I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a firewoman**

El miedo comenzaba a irse en cuanto Natsu comenzó a saltar en su lugar para luego bailar a lo largo del escenario, decidió acompañarlo

 **(Natsu)  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man**

 **(Lucy)  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down**

No eran pasos ensayados, siempre que ambos bailaban lo hacían por el sencillo hecho que sus cuerpos les pedían movimiento, ya una vez sincronizados, les era sumamente difícil separarse, el roce de manos y caderas, los abrazos lascivos, el contacto del su cuerpo con el otro era necesario cuando la música los llevaba hacía su propio mundo.

 **(Natsu)**

 **Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)**

 **(Lucy)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)**

 **(Natsu)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)**

 **(Lucy)  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you**

Jellal Fernández podía ver el espectáculo desde una mesa cerca del escenario, no estaba ni tan cerca ni tan lejos de ellos para poder vigilar los movimientos de Tártaros y evitar que intentaran realizar un ataque, una bebida de color rosado con una fresa y zarzamoras clavadas en la pajilla lo desconcertó de inmediato.

 **(Ambos)  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot**

 **(Lucy)  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)**

-Son una excelente pareja ¿No lo crees?-

La vista de una pelirroja sosteniendo aquel vaso con la bebida rosada lo distrajo de inmediato.

-Míralos, pareciera que ahora mismo no están compitiendo, simplemente se divierten-

Su vista ahora enfocó a ambos cantantes, el baile que realizaban y la mirada que tenían el uno sobre el otro le hacían dudar fervientemente que solo existía amistad entre ellos.

 **(Lucy)**

 **Don't believe me just watch uh**

 **(Natsu)**

 **Don't believe me just watch**

 **(Lucy)  
Don't believe me just watch**

 **(Natsu)  
Don't believe me just watch**

 **(Lucy)  
Don't believe me just watch**

 **(Ambos)**

 **Hey, hey, hey, oh**

Los envidiaba. Cada muestra de cariño que ellos se tenían, podían demostrarla fácilmente en una simple canción, desearía poder sentir lo mismo que aquel Dragon Slayer cuando tocaba, no sabía si era por sus sentidos súper desarrollados o por el simple hecho de que algunas personas ya nacían con ese don de poder sentir la música a través de cada poro de su piel. Pero lo envidiaba demasiado.

 **Stop, wait a minute**

 **(Lucy)  
Fill my cup, put some liquor in it**

 **(Ambos)  
Take a sip, sign a check**

 **(Lucy)  
Julio, get the stretch**

 **(Ambos)  
Ride to Harlem, Hollywood  
Jackson, Mississippi  
If we show up, we gon' show out  
Smoother than a fresh dry skippy**

Erza seguía parada a su lado, pensó en las palabras que el Dragneel le había dicho anteriormente. _Invítala a bailar._

 **(Natsu)**

 **I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman**

 **(Lucy)  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)**

 **(Ambos)  
Bitch say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)**

 **(Lucy)  
Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down**

Las manos del Fernández sudaban y sentía su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho, el rostro comenzó a arderle y dejo de prestar atención a la pareja sobre el escenario.

-¡Erza yo….-

 **(Natsu)**

 **Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)**

 **(Lucy)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)**

 **(Natsu)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)**

 **(Lucy)  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you**

 **(Ambos)  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot**

 **(Lucy)  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)**

Vio con decepción como aquella fogosa pelirroja le daba la espalda y caminaba en dirección a la barra lejos de él, seguramente atendería a otra mesa.

Estrello con depresión su cabeza contra la mesa de madera frente a él. _¿Por qué?._

 **Don't believe me just watch uh**

 **(Natsu)**

 **Don't believe me just watch uh**

 **(Lucy)  
Don't believe me just watch uh**

 **(Natsu)  
Don't believe me just watch**

 **(Lucy)  
Don't believe me just watch**

 **(Ambos)  
Hey, hey, hey, oh**

Natsu escucho al público aplaudir con alegría siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, Lucy pareció notarlo ya que su sonrisa se ensancho y apretujo un poco más su mano con la que lo estaba acompañando en el baile.

 **(Natsu)  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
**

 **(Ambos)**

 **Uptown funk you up uh**

 **Uptown funk you up uh**

Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió desde la palma de la mano hasta la nuca, la voz de Lucy comenzaba a tomar más energía que antes, estaba guardando una nota.

 **(Natsu)**

 **Singing, dance, jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
If you freaky then own it  
Don't brag about it, come show me**

 **(Lucy)**

 **Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it**

Más y más fuerza.

 **(Ambos)  
Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch come on!**

Ahí estaba, una nota que no podía ser robada.

 **(Lucy)**

 **Don't believe me just watch uh**

 **(Natsu)**

 **Don't believe me just watch uh**

 **(Lucy)  
Don't believe me just watch uh**

 **(Natsu)  
Don't believe me just watch**

 **(Lucy)  
Don't believe me just watch**

 **(Ambos)  
Hey, hey, hey, yeah**

 **Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
**

La canción termino con ambos cantantes mirándose al rostro, sus sonrisas se ensancharon cuando Gray termino de tocar la última nota, fue entonces que notaron como un instrumento que no era el suyo, sonaba de manera fuerte y estrepitosa.

 **Say my name, and his in the same breath, I  
Dare you to say they taste the same,  
Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
And let December glow feel flames **

Tártaros se había colocado a un lado de ellos saliendo al escenario, la batería de Gajeel fue movida un poco para que la de Torafuzar no quedara tan pegada a la suya, ahora dos bandas estaban sobre el escenario. **  
**

 **Brace myself and let go,  
Start it over again in Mexico  
These friends, they don't love you  
They just love the hotel suites, now **

Todo el tiempo Natsu tuvo que ver como Mard Geer estaba sobre Lucy, cantaba en su cara, mofándose de la expresión de horror que ella tenía, la letra era demasiado especifica como para no entender su significado. **  
**

 **I don't care what you think  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery**

Eso fue todo, el Dragneel cogió a Lucy de la muñeca y tiro de ella hacía atrás para alejarla de aquel tipo y canto ronco y fuerte en su rostro.

 **If you mess with my girl  
You leave me with no choice  
Imma have to raise my voice  
Get all up in your face**

Nadie se metía con Lucy. Absolutamente nadie.

 **And put you right in your place  
If you mess with my girl  
Guess who's gonna mess with you  
150 Lbs angry dude**

Los instrumentos se le unieron al instante, quizá Lucy no estuviese cantando pero no dejaría por nada del mundo que ese imbécil de Mard Geer se saliera con la suya.

 **Losing his mind and rocking your world  
If you mess with my girl**

Si seguían así podrían ganar, sentía el subidón de adrenalina correr por sus venas, nunca había sido bueno hacerlo enfadar, además el solo de piano de Wendy estaba quedando impresionante.

 **You can make fun of my haircut  
And my sweater vest  
Or the lack of muscles underneath my turtleneck  
You can throw your sticks and stones  
And take your swings  
But you better aim 'em all at me**

Antes de poder siquiera comenzar la siguiente estrofa, Tártaros los interrumpió armonizando el ritmo con sus propios instrumentos para robarles la melodía.

 **You should leave him  
'Cause it really makes me sick  
Just saying  
Just saying  
You don't need him  
I'll help you get over it  
Just saying  
Just saying**

Muy bien, eso estaba siendo demasiado personal, el imbécil líder pelinegro había esquivado su propio cuerpo para lograr alcanzar a su mejor amiga y que los reflectores se enfocaran en ellos dos.

 **When you change your mind I'll be waiting  
'Cause I'm better than him  
Just saying  
When you change your mind I'll be waiting  
(Just saying)**

Mard Geer alzo la mano y cogió del mentón a la rubia bajo la atenta y furiosa mirada del pelirrosa, quien no dudo ni un segundo en ir tras ellos y volver a interrumpir esa cercanía, esta vez usando su propio cuerpo como escudo.

 **Got a big house, and he says he lives alone  
But when I drove by I could see his mom was home  
I got my own place  
Just saying**

Lucy frunció el ceño, Natsu podría lucir enojado, pero la que más estaba enfadada estaba era ella, ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel sujeto a cantarle en el rostro de aquella forma? Como si le estuviera provocando, ¿Acaso la quería? Pues bien, ahora la tenía.

 **Don't need a hero to save me  
I'm not a girl to set free  
It's nothing you did to me  
I've always been this way**

Salió de la protección que el cuerpo de Natsu le ofrecía y camino con convicción frente al líder de Tártaros, por suerte para ella, Wendy había alcanzado su violín a tiempo, y el pequeño ajuste de batería de Gajeel había hecho que la canción fuera perfecta en contra tiempo.

 **I might be strong, I might be weak  
There might be a part of me that I won't let you keep  
Been on this road, and come this far  
I don't need a man to hold my hand  
I just want one to hold my heart  
**

Quizá su tono de voz no fue lo suficientemente alto, ya que ahora no era Mard Geer quien cantaba, ahora la voz provenía de aquella chica de largo cabello negro.

 **(Selia)**

 **Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp  
and she's probably getting frisky  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruit little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey**

Aquella chica se había acercado a Natsu bajo la atenta mirada achocolatada de la rubia mientras la señalaba a ella con el dedo, ¿Quién se creía?

 **(Ambas)**

 **Right now**

 **(Lucy)**

 **he's probably up behind her**

 **(Ambas)**

 **with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo**

 **(Lucy)**

 **And he don't know**

Lucy ni siquiera intento parar su voz, y como se deleitó ante la mirada asombrada y furiosa de esa resbaladiza pelinegra mientras sus compañeros la veían impresionados por su interrupción, sobre todo Natsu.

 **(Ambas)**

 **That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive  
carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights**

 **(Lucy)  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires**

Quizá la chica cantara bien, pero era claro quien tenía la voz más fuerte sobre el escenario, y esa era ella.

 **(Selia)**

 **Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

 **(Lucy)**

 **Woooahh**

 **I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl**

 **(Selia)  
Cause the next time that he cheats**

 **(Ambas)**

 **Oh, you know it won't be on me!**

La tenía acorralada, ya no podrían tocar más canciones ya que ambas bandas habían fusionado instrumentos para que ambas lograran tener su batalla, ese era el final de Tártaros.

 **(Lucy)**

 **Ohhh Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

 **Wooooahhhh**

 **(Selia)**

 **Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

 **(Lucy)**

 **Na na na na na na, wooouoooouuuu**

El público se quedó callado en cuanto terminaron, ningún sonido sobre el escenario ni por debajo, el espectáculo había sido asombroso e incluso los líderes de ambas bandas estaban más que sorprendidos, el pelinegro por haber subestimado a la Heartphilia y el pelirrosa por haber escuchado por primera vez a Lucy robar una nota.

Los aplausos y gritos no se hicieron esperar más, muchos se levantaron de sus asientos para aplaudir a la gran batalla que habían presenciado sus ojos, mientras los Fairy´s elogiaban a su cantante.

Sentimientos como confusión y vergüenza se disiparon al escuchar el nombre de una sola chica ser vitoreado por el público.

 _Lucy_ y _Fairy Tail_ eran los nombres que estaban gritando.

Natsu no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su mejor amiga que estaba de pie frente a él, mirándolo con ese brillo especial en la mirada y una enorme sonrisa mientras él no salía de su estupor, ¿Qué era ese latido tan fuerte que resonaba dentro de su cuerpo? Ah claro, era su corazón, el orgullo y la felicidad lo asaltaron de repente, alargo los brazos para coger a su mejor amiga por la cintura y envolverla en un fuerte abrazo, ¿Acaso Lucy no dejaría de sorprenderlo nunca?.

-¿Tienes alguna otra sorpresa que darme?- decidió alejarse un poco de ella para disfrutar de como Mirajane cogía el micrófono para poder hablar y calmar un poco al ahora alocado público.

-Lo siento, eso fue espontáneo-

Una sencilla respuesta que ocultaba algo, pero por ahora se conformaba mucho con aquella sonrisa que no se borraba del rostro de la rubia.

-¡Y el ganador indiscutible es Fairy Tail!-

Más aplausos acompañaron al anuncio de la peliblanca, al parecer el espectáculo había sido asombroso, ¡Y con razones! La interrupción de Lucy con Selia había sido mágica, mucho mejor que cuando subió a cantar por primera vez contra Mary por la sencilla razón que esa vez su mejor amiga no había tenido reto con el cual pelear, el tono bajo de la pelinegra había sido el indicado ya que estaba entrenado y la voz era buena sin rallar a lo excelente, por el contrario, los tonos que Lucy usaba no eran buenos ni excelentes, para él eran _mágicos._

Y al parecer para los demás también.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **¡Hola queridos lectores! Ufff pero que capitulo, en verdad quiero compartir mi diversión con ustedes al escribirlo, fue algo difícil encontrar versos que encajaran entre sí, pero cuando menos lo supe ¡Bam! Ahí estaban, en verdad les recomiendo mucho que escuchen las canciones, además de buenas al leer y escuchar la música hace una hermosa combinación de imaginación para el pensamiento, también quisiera dar un agradecimiento especial a las dos personas que hacen de este fic posible, ya que sus reviews siempre me dan ánimos para continuar, Lady-werempire y Giu Giu Salamander, sin ustedes no seguiría escribiendo esta historia por más ideas e inspiración que tuviese, también es importante recordar que no tengo nada en contra de los gustos musicales de algunas personas, en realidad respeto mucho esa parte por lo cual me gusta introducir todo tipo de música, si llego a insultar a alguien con este fic en algún momento por favor les agradecería que lo mencionen para no repetirlo, en fin, muchas gracias por su apoyo, bueno para despedirme les dejo los nombres de las canciones de hoy:**

 **Maps-Maroon 5- MAX and Alyson Stoner cover**

 **Me and my broken heart- Rixon**

 **One Direction - "Drag Me Down" (cover by Our Last Night ft Matty Mullins)**

 **Uptown funk- Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars (Against The Current Cover feat Set It Off)**

 **Fall Out Boy - I Don't Care**

 **Jon McLaughlin- Don't Mess With My Girl**

 **Just saying- 5 Seconds of Summer**

 **Hold my heart- Lindsey Stirling feat ZZ Ward**

 **Before He Cheats- 2Steel Girls (the voice)**

 **¡Muchas gracias y espero poder seguir contando con sus lecturas y reviews hasta la próxima!**


	25. Batalla entre bandas Parte 3

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25. Batalla entre bandas. Parte 3**

Los gritos de ánimo y el brazo alrededor de su cuello le contagiaron la euforia, Lucy Heartphilia había robado el tono, y por lo tanto Fairy Tail había ganado.

La primera ronda estaba decidida, y algunas personas no lucían realmente satisfechas con los resultados.

-Natsu, creo que deberíamos salir del escenario- Lucy se dirigió a su mejor amigo tomándolo por la bufanda y caminando con él tras el escenario mientras sus demás compañeros los seguían de cerca.

Una vez cubiertos la Heartphilia se decidió a hablar, antes cuidando que no estuviese ningún enemigo cercano.

-Escuchen, Tártaros no viene a atacar esta noche, los espié mientras hablaban y dijeron que tenían órdenes directas de un tal August e Irene de ganar este concurso, por lo que comentaban pienso que son algunos de los Spriggan, aun así pienso que deberíamos tener cuidado y evitar algún contacto extra esta noche, algunos de ellos parecen bastante molestos y con poca paciencia-

-Si es así puede ser porque les dimos una paliza la vez pasada, además si tenían órdenes estrictas de ganar dudo mucho que se queden de brazos cruzados, más nos vale tener cuidado, sobre todo con el público-

-El pervertido tiene razón, debemos avisar a los demás, Wendy tu ve con las demás bandas y diles que estén listos para pelear en cualquier momento, Gajeel y Gray irán con el viejo, Erza y Jellal los mantendrán al tanto, yo me quedaré con Luce y los vigilaremos de cerca en lo que la segunda fase del concurso comienza, esperemos que nada grave suceda, nos veremos aquí en cuanto Mira anuncie la primera batalla-

Todos asintieron y procedieron bajo las instrucciones de su líder, Lucy nuevamente se maravilló de la astucia mostrada por Natsu en esas situaciones, usualmente podía llegar a ser distraído e infantil, pero cuando ese tipo de cosas surgían, el Dragneel demostraba al cien por qué lo eligieron a él.

Luego de haberse separado Lucy vio como Mira repetía a los ganadores de la primera fase y procedía a felicitarlos, eso debería de darles algo de tiempo, al menos para advertirles, sintió a Natsu detenerse justo frente a ella, dándole la espalda, su mano posándose sobre su estómago.

-¿Traes la daga que te di Lucy?-

El que no usara su mote de siempre la asusto. -Sí, ¿Debería llamar a los guardianes?-

El silencio del pelirrosa la hiso dudar un segundo, Loke había dicho que casi todos ellos estaban en Magnolia, solo los más fuertes se habían quedado a proteger a Eclipse, pero ahora que nadie estaba atacándolos ¿Habrían regresado todos a un mismo punto?, saco su celular y lo desbloqueo para ir a su agenda de contactos, una mano bronceada la detuvo al instante en que había localizado el número de Virgo.

-No es necesario, ellos ya están aquí, pude olerlos en cuanto entraron por la parte trasera-

La seriedad en su voz no fue lo que la sorprendió, si no el hecho de que Natsu pudiera identificar los olores de las personas con tal facilidad.

-Pues si están aquí debo ir a buscarlos- Natsu se giró al instante y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes Lucy? Si todos ellos están aquí y no te lo hicieron saber fue por algo, están ocultándose para protegerte-

Los ojos cafés de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? El pelirrosa tenía razón, ella sabía a la perfección lo paranoico que eran Loke y Caprico, todo el tiempo querían saber dónde estaba y que estaba haciendo, ese día no había recibido una sola llamada o mensaje de ninguno de ellos, ¿Qué tan peligrosa era la situación para todos ahí?

-De acuerdo, ¿Entonces qué hacemos?-

-Zeref nos dijo que no planeaba atacarnos, pero no estoy cien por ciento seguro que Tártaros este totalmente de acuerdo, le tienen miedo, pero el miedo también te hace hacer cosas estúpidas-

El segundo aviso de Mirajane fue dado mientras explicaba las reglas del show, ahora solo quedaban cuatro bandas que concursarían. Natsu se movió con Lucy bien cogida de la mano entre las sombras, estaban muy cerca de los miembros de Tártaros.

-¿Qué sucede con ellos cuando pierden?-

-No tenemos reglas para eso, ellos deciden si quedarse o irse, aunque no creo que quieran lo segundo, pero debemos asegurarnos de ello-

Lucy sintió como Natsu la soltaba de la mano y se agachaba al instante de llegar a una esquina del escenario, por instinto ella imito sus movimientos, lo que hiso que el pelirrosa soltara una leve risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Tus movimientos se adaptan a los míos, haces lo mismo que hiciste cuando entrenamos por primera vez sin Erza, tu aprendes viendo e imitando, eso es impresionante-

La rubia sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse ante tal extraño cumplido, luego de esto una veloz mano bronceada le acaricio la pierna, la chica por instinto estuvo a punto de gritar y golpearlo en la cara hasta que vio el objeto con el que el Dragon Slayer se hiso cuando la toco, él había sacado su daga.

-Creí que venias armado-

-Los objetos punzocortantes como espadas, kunais o bandanas no son mi fuerte, soy bueno con la katana cuando la envuelvo en fuego pero lo demás es del estilo de Erza, mis únicas armas son mis guantes-

Una gota de sudor se resbalo por la nuca de la chica, cada vez eso era más normal en ella. Observó como su mejor amigo asomaba el cuchillo por la pared, inclinándose un poco ante eso, sabía que de esa forma el lograría ver algo además de escuchar, se quedó lo más quieta posible mientras observaba a Natsu concentrarse, un par de minutos después el bajo el cuchillo y le devolvió la mirada algo molesto.

-Planean quedarse, Mard Geer les advirtió nuevamente que no atacaran a nadie mientras estuvieran aquí, pero hay algunos que me preocupan, debemos acabar con esta batalla pronto y sacar a los clientes de aquí cuanto antes-

Ambos corrieron de vuelta a la parte frontal del escenario justo para ver como Mirajane anunciaba a las dos primeras bandas que concursarían para ganar.

-¡Marmaid Heels vs Fairy Tail!, una batalla bastante interesante ¿Qué ¿voz saldrá triunfadora? ¿El hada o la sirena? ¡Mejor preparen la pista de baile que esta noche no querrán ni sentarse!-

Los ojos de Natsu volaron directo a Gajeel, quien había cogido a Levy y se había acercado a Erza y Jellal, este parecía sorprendido por lo que sea que el pelinegro le estuviese explicando, en eso la mirada del Fernández voló en dirección hacia el mismo, entendió de inmediato esa seria expresión y asintió con la cabeza en señal de confirmación, luego sus sentidos fueron a parar hacia donde estaba Gray con Juvia y Cana, ambas expresaban preocupación con la mirada y se separaron al instante, supuso entonces que para correr la voz, ahora mismo Wendy debía de estar hablando con algunos concursantes, bueno al final habían logrado advertir a tiempo, solo faltaba terminar con el concurso.

-Escucha Lucy, esta es la segunda fase del concurso, no es como la primera, la forma de ganar esto es diferente, esta vez no habrá un jurado y necesitaremos tu voz más que nunca-

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

Si le preguntaran a Natsu Dragneel cuál era la característica que más le gustaba de Lucy Heartphilia después de haberla conocido durante todos esos meses, el no dudaría un segundo en responder; era su valentía, adoraba cada parte de esa chica rubia frente a él, pero si había algo que la hacía destacar de entre todas las demás personas de alguna forma, esa era su actitud frente a las situaciones desconocidas como lo era aquello en ese mismo instante, le encantaba ese fuego en su mirada cuando tenía que hacerle frente a algo y le fascinaba más cuando llegaba al momento de la acción, el creía firmemente que esa era la mayor cualidad de su mejor amiga.

-Maratón musical es la penúltima competencia, tocaremos distintos géneros de canciones hasta que el contrincante se quede sin opciones, también está la opción de robar la nota pero si tuviésemos suerte y nos tocara una canción de metal ganaríamos, lo cual es poco probable, así que ganarles robándoles la nota es nuestra mejor opción-

La rubia ni siquiera parpadeo. -Déjamelo a mí- y con una sonrisa se giró en dirección al escenario, la observo caminar frente a los reflectores mientras los demás subían por las escaleras y buscaban sus instrumentos, todos estaban en sus lugares, solo faltaba su líder. Dio dos pasos adelante y dejo que las luces lo bañaran directamente, se sintió en casa.

* * *

No podía creerlo, ¿Un posible ataque? ¿Ahora mismo? No lo tenía previsto, y al menos en su investigación no había indicio alguno de que así fuera, Tártaros era el grupo de personas más cercanas a Zeref, los investigo durante mucho tiempo luego de que atacaran a Fairy Tail y encontró que muchos de ellos habían sido entrenados por el mismísimo Zeref, le tenían mucho respeto, pero sobre todo temor, temor a que algo les pasara si lo desobedecían, entonces ¿Por qué arriesgarse de tal forma por desobedecerlo? No entendía nada en lo absoluto.

-Jellal, hey ¿Estás conmigo?- la voz de Erza lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, lo lamento, solo estaba repasando información en mi cabeza-

-Lo sé, pero déjame decirte que esto para mi si tiene sentido alguno, los vencimos, les ganamos en fuerza y ahora quieren la revancha, es lógico para mí-

-Tiene que haber algún detalle que dejamos pasar por alto, alguna razón más además de eso-

Ambos se quedaron pensando mientras veían a sus amigos y rivales acomodarse sobre el escenario, algún detalle, una pequeña pista, pero nada se les ocurría en ese instante.

-Espera un minuto, los ataques, los ataques individuales a nombre de Álvarez que han estado sucediendo, todos ellos no fueron dirigidos por Zeref-

-No, no era su modus operandi, otra persona los estaba coordinando-

-¿Y si esa misma persona en quien dirige a Tártaros?-

El razonamiento de la pelirroja lo hiso abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

-Pero…. En ningún documento hasta el momento nos ha dado alguna pista acerca de alguien que quisiera derrocar a Zeref, ¿Quién es esa persona?, y más importante aún, ¿Cuál es su objetivo?-

El sonido de una canción pegajosa se escuchó sobre el escenario, la batalla había dado inicio, Erza solo podía observar a sus amigas contrincantes salir al escenario vestidas como la coreografía de Moulin Rouge, y pensar que quizá no había sido tan buen momento el haber continuado con el concurso, ahora no solo todos sus amigos estaban en peligro si no gente inocente como el público estaba involucrado en todo esto.

-Erza, debemos actuar cuanto antes, pero debes escucharme por favor, ¿Recuerdas la gente que te mencione antes? Son los ex-miembros de Oracion Seis-

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron con sorpresa, pero antes de que formulara una sola oración el peliazul la interrumpió.

-Se lo que piensas- se levantó apresurado y la cogió de la mano. -Pero ahora trabajan conmigo, logré que pensaran las cosas y reformularan sus ideales de libertad, ahora están de nuestro lado, y cada uno tiene sus razones para luchar, debes confiar en mi-

Las chicas de Mermaid Heels cantaban en conjunto mientras lanzaban su coreografía con aros y marometas, era un espectáculo digno de verse, pero el cual a Scarlett no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, su concentración había ido a parar directamente a través de esos ojos oscuros centellantes, rogando por su aprobación y confianza, rogando por amor sin siquiera saberlo.

-Está bien- dijo mientras le devolvía el apretón. -Confío en ti- una sonrisa sincera se asomó por el rostro de la chica, dejando al muchacho frente a ella con taquicardia en su corazón. Ambos cuerpos comenzaron a acercarse involuntariamente, parecían dos imanes de polos opuestos, de pronto una fuerte voz los detuvo, era la mismísima Lucy arrebatándoles el escenario a las sirenas.

 **Hey, hey, hey  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More, more, more**

-No cabe duda que tu amiga es buena, tiene una voz increíble-

Erza sonrió orgullosa mientras veía a su amiga rubia cantar y caminar directo a sus contrincantes, distrayéndolas de esta forma de su actuación y provocando desconcierto por parte de ellas.

 **(Mermaid Heel)**

 **Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5**

 **Sleepin' the grey flannel life**

Rápidamente trataron de regresar a la coreografía, logrando muchos aplausos y vitoreo por parte del público.

 **(Lucy)**

 **But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More, more, more**

Pero no cabía duda quien era quien había causado más emoción.

-Será mejor que organices a tu gente Jellal, este concurso pronto terminará-

Sus manos se soltaron en ese instante pero sin dejar de mirarse con una sonrisa.

 **(Marmaid Heel)**

 **Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Da da yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (Ooh)**

-Entiendo, cubriremos las entradas y salidas de Fairy Tail, si alguien quisiera entrar lo sabremos de inmediato y en dado caso que quisieran hacernos salir evacuaremos al público-

-Te lo agradezco-

-Manos a la obra-

 **(Lucy)**

 **Mocha Choca lata ya ya (Yeah)  
Creole lady Marmalade**

 **(Marmaid Heel)**

 **Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (Ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (All my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (Ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)**

La coreografía se había vuelto más intensa, ahora todas rodeaban a Lucy para evitar que esta cantara, quizá no podían robarle el tono, pero en cuanto a llamar más la atención con movimientos las sirenas eran las mejores.

Acrobacias lucían alrededor de la rubia, ella apenas alcanzaba a ver al público, no podía simplemente apartarlas para abrirse camino, sus giros se lo impedían, entonces vio su oportunidad en cuanto la canción estuvo a punto de terminar.

 **Christina  
Pink (Lady Marmalade)  
Lil' Kim (Hey, hey! Oh oh oh)  
Mya (Oh Oh )  
Rockwilder baby (Baby)  
Moulin Rouge (Oh)  
Misdemeanor here**

Aprovecho el desaceleramiento de la canción y lanzó el micrófono al aire, luego saltó sobre la chica más pequeña y robusta tomando impulso con su espalda, logrando así salir del circulo y poder terminar cantando la última estrofa.

 **(Lucy)**

 **Creole Lady Marmalade yes**

El público se levantó de la emoción, no había espectáculo más digno de verse que las batallas entre bandas de Magnolia, no solo el talento, profesionalismo y amistad estaba presente si no también algo inigualable, magia le llamaban algunos.

-Ganadores invictos por robo de nota ¡FAIRY TAIL!- Mirajane salió al escenario para dar a conocer al ganador indiscutible de la batalla, al parecer "The Slayer´s" tenían una racha indiscutible de buena suerte esa noche.

-Ahora damas y caballeros, demos un gran aplauso a las últimas dos bandas que pelearan por el derecho de luchar contra las hadas, con ustedes ¡Lamia Scale y Sabertooth!-

Natsu estaba retirándose junto a su banda detrás del escenario mientras Mirajane presentaba la siguiente competencia cuando de pronto sintió como algo caía justo sobre su cabeza.

-¡Happy! Al fin te encuentro, sabía que encontrarías la forma de salir de casa pero tardaste mucho compañero-

-¡Aye!- maulló el curioso minino.

-¿Happy? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?- Lucy ayudó al felino bajar de la cabeza de su mejor amigo y lo acomodo mejor en sus pechos para que pudiese ronronear a gusto en ellos.

-Te dije que jamás se pierde una competencia antes- sonrió con orgullo el Slayer.

-Quizá solo esta vez hubieras hecho caso, es muy peligroso estar aquí en estos momentos- le habló la rubia al pequeño y azulado gato.

-¡Lucy, chicos! qué bueno que al fin los encuentro-

Los integrantes de Slayer´s giraron a ver a Loke saliendo de los vestidores algo apresurado y nervioso.

-¿Loke? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Gray había sido el único quien parecía estar sorprendido por la llegada de su amigo, y no era para menos, todos los Slayer´s ya habían detectado su aroma antes de que se mostrara ante ellos, y Natsu lo había comentado antes a Lucy por lo cual Fullbuster era el único que no sabía de la presencia de los guardianes dentro de Fairy Tail.

-No hay tiempo de explicar eso Gray, escúchenme por favor, algo muy extraño está sucediendo aquí, envié a Aries a revisar las cámaras de seguridad junto con Warren y ambos acaban de avisarme de una falla en los radios 5 y 6, los cuales son justamente los de las puertas traseras, fui para allá hace un momento y no parecía haber señales de allanamiento hasta que encontré esto- el pelinaranja les mostró a todos, un pequeño botón negro de unos 5 mm de ancho y 1 cm de largo.

-Es un maldito micrófono, ya lo desactivé, pero creo que tenemos un invitado inesperado esta noche-

\- No podemos fiarnos de nuestro olfato, hay demasiadas personas aquí y todos esos olores nos confundirían- razonó Gajeel.

-¿Hay alguien vigilando las entradas y salidas del Fairy Tail?-

-Tengo a Escorpio y Aquarios vigilando al frente y a Caprico y Gemini en los costados, acabo de enviar un mensaje a Sagittarius que se mueva al edificio de frente, es nuestro mejor tirador por si alguien intenta escapar-

-¿No tienes a nadie vigilando detrás?-

-Era el turno de Cáncer, alguien nos estuvo vigilando Natsu, esto paso en el cambio de guardia-

-Eso quiere decir que llevan tiempo tratando de entrar, y actuaron cuando bajamos la guardia, ¡Maldición!, necesitamos a Jellal, él tiene los micrófonos, no podemos perder comunicación en estos momentos, Loke debes ir con él y pedirle que te los dé, vayan con Warren, asegúrense que los configure y que todos los miembros de Fairy Tail tengan un micrófono sin excepción-

-Yo iré con ustedes, Salamander tendrá razón en la comunicación, pero necesitaran a Levy para que revise la señal y se asegure que no podrá ser hackeada, también llevaré a esos maricas de Blue Pegasus, me parece que son los mejores en cuanto a computadoras-

-¿Hibiki-san?-

-Todos nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, Happy, Charle y Lily se encargarán de repartir los micrófonos, no podemos estar fuera de la competencia o nos descalificaran, o peor aún, quien quiera que quiera atacarnos sospechará que lo sabemos y dará el golpe de gracia en cualquier momento-

-Bien amigo, como el congelador parlante dijo necesitaremos tu ayuda así que no se separen del come fierros y procuren que todo Fairy Tail se entere, confío en ti-

Con las tareas repartidas ahora solo quedaba observar la competencia sobre el escenario, Lucy observaba impresionada como Lamia se adaptaba al nuevo ritmo de 3 Doors Down que acababan de tocar Sabertooth, estaba muy interesada en la voz de Minerva ya que solo la había escuchado apenas un par de veces esa noche como tono de fondo, aunque quizá eso era de lo que menos debía preocuparse.

-¿Entrenaron todos a sus gatos para convertirlos en alguna clase de ninjas?-

El pequeño tono de sarcasmo utilizado por la chica hiso a Natsu soltar una pequeña risa de satisfacción, estaba muy tenso, como agradecía a Lucy por esa distracción. -Sí que eres rara Luce, ellos son nuestros amigos, no necesitaron ningún tipo de entrenamiento, solo se preocupan por nosotros tanto como nosotros por ellos, son parte de nuestra familia también-

-Lo sé- la mirada achocolatada de la rubia se dirigió a la jade de él, preocupación y miedo fue lo que ambos vieron uno sobre el otro.

-Me asusta que puedan atacarnos con tantos civiles aquí- se sinceró el pelirosa.

-Sería mi primera pelea, me asusta el hecho de no poder ser capaz de protegerlos- continuo la chica.

-Eres fuerte, aprendes rápido Luce, pero si sucede algo procura no separarte de mi lado, te necesito cerca de mi-

-Lo sé, siempre dentro del rango de visión ¿vale?-

-Es nuestra primera regla ¿recuerdas? También fue una condición para entrenarte-

-De acuerdo- dijo la Heartphilia mientras se ataba una coleta de lado. -Si quieren pelea la tendrán- a pesar de los nervios y sus extremidades temblando del miedo ella le dirigió a su mejor amigo una mirada llena de coraje que lo hiso sonreír sincera y brillantemente.

-Estoy encendido/a- hablaron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

La batalla pasaba rápidamente dentro de Fairy Tail, las bandas sobre el escenario iban ya por la tercera ronda de canciones, el género de ese round era pop, muchas personas del público se habían levantado a bailar al ritmo de Something just like this de Coldplay mientras que cinco gatos de distintos colores se colaban por detrás de las barras, debajo de las mesas e incluso saltaban sobre las lámparas, todo para concluir su misión.

-¿Chicos pueden escucharme?- la dulce voz de la Mcgarden llegó a los oídos de Lucy en cuanto se colocó el pequeño auricular del tamaño de un chícharo que recién había recogido de la bolsa que traía colgada Happy en su espalda.

-Fuerte y claro Levy, ¿Nuestra frecuencia puede ser hackeada?-

-Oye estúpido Salamander ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando? La enana se encargó de todo antes de repartir los comunicadores-

-Ammm ¿Gracias? Pero no fui la única que hiso todo el trabajo, debemos agradecer a Warren y a Blue Pegasus por su ayuda-

-Es un placer para nosotros hermosa-

-¡Quita tus manos de encima estúpido!- se alcanzó a escuchar a un cabreado Gajeel golpear algo contra un objeto pesado.

-¡Gajeel que hiciste!-

-Para que aprenda a no tocar lo que no es suyo-

-Mooooo ¡eres un idiota!-

-Ajemm, chicos aún están en línea, recuerden que a menos que no apaguen el micrófono nosotros podremos seguirlos escuchando- Warren interrumpió la pelea.

-Lo siento-

-Yo no- hablo el Redfox.

-Como decía, ¿Todo Fairy Tail tiene forma de estar en contacto?-

-Estamos conectados Natsu, y no solo Fairy Tail, nos sincronizaremos junto a las demás bandas y a Crime Sorciere, Jellal está a mi lado y nos encargaremos de vigilar por sectores en cuanto todos estemos comunicados-

-Natsu escúchame, es importante que no le quiten la vista de encima a Tártaros, sea lo que sea que vaya a pasar ellos estarán involucrados, ustedes serán los encargados de vigilarlos-

-Entendido Jellal, ¿Cómo va mi equipo?-

-Quizá seas el líder de la banda Salamander pero no te creas nuestro maldito jefe-

-Tiene razón flamitas-

-Gajeel compórtate-

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Juvia puede escuchar a Gray-sama! ¡Hola Gray-sama!-

-Por Mavis ahora no-

-Anno… Gray-san su camiseta-

-¡Maldición otra vez!-

Una vena en la frente comenzó a hincharse en el pelirrosa, su amiga rubia lo veía mientras luchaba contra la risa que aquella inusual conversación con sus amigos daba inicio, ahora más voces se escuchaban en los auriculares demostrando así que la mayoría en Fairy Tail contaban con comunicación entre si-

-Muy buen trabajo con los micrófonos Warren y Levy, hijos míos presten mucha atención-

La discusión había cesado en cuanto la voz del maestro se había hecho presente, incluso algunos detuvieron sus movimientos para estar más atentos al siguiente movimiento.

-Me han puesto al tanto de la situación, desgraciadamente no podemos actuar sin que ellos ataquen antes primero, las negociaciones con Álvarez fueron estrictamente claras y no seremos los primeros en faltar a nuestra palabra, así no es Fairy Tail- Un silencio sepulcral se hiso presente.

-Están amenazando a nuestra familia, por lo tanto tampoco podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, pero les pido que resistan hijos míos, resistan para que podamos llevar esta pelea por el lado de la justicia y no de la sed de sangre, hagan lo que crean que es correcto de acuerdo a las convicciones y valores de Fairy Tail, ese es mi mandato-

Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó por la boca de Heartphilia, giró a ver a sus amigos y logró observar esa misma sonrisa en todos ellos, pero había una en especial, una radiante que prometía una buena pelea, una que no se rendiría jamás.

* * *

La música casi había terminado, en un último intento por recuperar la nota, Lamia Scale intento tocar a capela, su mejor vocalista, Sherry había comenzado a cantar "When I´m gone" de Anna Kendrick, una jugada muy arriesgada pensaría muchos, pero era su última carta de triunfo, Saberthoot les había regresado cada género con el que atacaban y mucho mejor cabía destacar.

 **When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

Era la última estrofa y Saberthoot estaba muy silencioso pensó Lucy, ¿Acaso no contra-atacarían? **  
**

**You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

Un grave error.

Una voz grave y fuerte resonó en todo el lugar, si Lucy no lo estuviera viendo y escuchando con sus propios sentidos ella juraría que tan alta nota no existía jamás, busco a la dueña de aquella voz solo para encontrarse con aquello que más temía, era Minerva Orland.

 **I'm going to swing from the chandelier  
From the chandelier  
I'm going to live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
Like it doesn't exist**

No era la primera vez en la noche que sentía como Natsu la cogía fuertemente de la mano en señal de apoyo, y como agradecía aquel gesto que le contagiaba fuerza y valentía.

-No es tan genial como tu- la chica no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario.

-No digas mentiras Natsu-

-¿De qué estás hablando Luce? Yo nunca miento- el rostro sincero de confusión por parte del chico le hiso saber a la rubia que él en realidad creía eso, además de que en efecto en todo el corto tiempo que llevaban juntos, él jamás le había mentido de alguna forma, era una de las cosas que tanto adoraba del chico, su completa, absoluta e infantil sinceridad, su estómago dio un vuelco ante tal pensamiento.

-Gracias- la rubia decidió apretar su mano en señal de agradecimiento por tanta confianza.

-Escucha con atención- el Slayer le soltó la mano para colocarse detrás de ella y cogerla de los hombros. -Sus tonos solamente son graves, ella no sabe manejar las notas más suaves, su voz no está acostumbrada por eso alarga más el tono, para que no lo notemos-

-Pero tú lo haces- contesto con asombro.

-Soy un Dragon Slayer- afirmo con una sonrisa.

La chica decidió cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en la voz de la pelinegra, la señorita dientes de sable.

 **Won't look down won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light  
Because I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight, on for tonight**

Largo…corto… largo… respiraciones profundas…..no acortaba las notas…. Natsu tenía razón.

-Su respiración-

-Bingo, esa es mi chica- un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro al instante de escuchar aquello.

-N..no digas aquello así como así Natsu-

Una gentil voz interrumpió a ambos chicos para anunciar el ganador de la semifinal, aquella banda ganadora sería contra quienes lucharían a continuación.

-El ganador de la semifinal del concurso entre bandas de esta noche es…..-

Demasiada emoción por esa noche, aunque todos sabían quién sería el que se enfrentaría a las hadas esa noche.

-¡Saberthoot!-

Aplausos y gritos fueron escuchados a continuación, se avecinaba una batalla épica que no todos tendrían la oportunidad de apreciar, Lucy sintió sus manos sudar y se limpió con su vestido, ahora sentía esa corta tela como un estorbo, quería poder moverse a voluntad, necesitaba algún tipo de traje especial diseñado para poder pelear, pensó en Virgo y sus extraños pero maravillosos diseños que hacía para ella en casa y decidió que esa noche le pediría un par de trajes especiales diseñados para la lucha, esa noche algo iba a cambiar dentro y fuera de ella.

-¿Chicos están listos? ¿Todo bien Lu-chan?- la presencia de Levy frente a ella la sorprendió, se había perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que noto a su pequeña mejor amiga frente a ella, y con eso en mente no pudo evitar preguntar por su bienestar.

-Lo estaré, ¿Tú estarás bien Levy-chan?-

La sonrisa tranquilizadora de la Mcgarden le calmo un poco -Estaré bien, tengo un dragón que no me quita la mirada de encima ¿Oh no Gajeel?-

El Redfox salió de las sombras un poco sonrojado mostrándose ante la Heartphilia.

-Un consejo coneja, cuando un dragón encuentra a su presa, jamás la deja ir-

Con eso cogió a su novia por la cintura y la alejo un poco para encaminarla a las escaleras debajo del escenario, Lucy solo atino a reírse y sentir ternura por aquella peculiar pareja, le agradaba el hecho de que ambos se complementaran juntos a pesar de ser como el agua y el aceite, personas tan distintas que estuvieran hechas el uno para el otro, así se suponía que debía ser el amor ¿O no?

-Lucy, sal de tu mundo, es hora de actuar-

-¿Eh?- el rostro de un Gray bastante confundido la desconcertó bastante.

-Qué ya debemos salir al escenario ¡Corre ven!-

Ahora si los nervios se apoderaron de ella, estaba emocionada si, se sentía fuerte y poderosa, ya habían vencido a dos buenas bandas esa noche y el público parecía estar encariñado a ella, sentía su garganta destapada y sus cuerdas vocales trabajadas y frescas a pesar de haber cantado varios tonos largos, pero a pesar de eso su corazón no paraba de latir como loco y sintió las manos temblarle, estaba frente a frente contra Saberthoot, contra Minerva Orland.

-¡Muy buenas noches a todos!- la suave voz de Mira comenzó con la introducción de la última batalla musical de la noche, la batalla decisiva.

-Hemos tenido unos excelentes concursantes esta noche y os damos las gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por venir a compartir un momento así con nuestra familia dentro de Fairy Tail- aplausos y silbidos se escucharon luego de esto, siendo interrumpidos casi abruptamente por la mismísima peliblanca. -Pero como siempre en estos concursos, debe haber un ganador ¡Y dos bandas serán las que luchen por el ansiado trofeo y la jugosa recompensa que se dará al terminar!-

Casi al instante en que sintió la mirada jade de su mejor amigo, la rubia dejo de prestar atención a las palabras de Mirajane y toda su mente trabajo únicamente para el pelirrosa frente a ella.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien ¿si?- un brazo se posó alrededor de su hombro protectoramente mientras la atraía al cuerpo contrario, un colchón de músculos fue lo que le dio la bienvenida al momento de hacer contacto. – Somos buenos, eres la mejor Luce, confía más en ti misma-

Natsu no pudo evitar acercar y tratar de tranquilizar a su mejor amiga al verla temblar de esa forma, no solo su cuerpo si no su mirada lo hacía, no le gustaba verla así de asustada, haría lo que fuera necesario para poder evitarlo y parecía que su presencia así de cerca ayudaba, eso lo hacía sentir mejor de alguna forma que no lograba comprender.

-Ganaremos- su tono asertivo le robo una sonrisa.

-No es pregunta-

-Ganaremos- repitió la rubia.

Las reglas habían sido mencionadas, las bandas estaban colocadas en posición, los instrumentos afinados y el letrero con la elección de género musical se había puesto en marcha, ahora solo faltaba lo más importante, que este se detuviera.

De acuerdo a las reglas oficiales de batallas entre bandas, cuando pasen a las finales la banda no podrá tocar primero si el concurso está dándose en su hogar o sitio de reunión, por lo tanto el primero en tocar sería Saberthoot, con el género de….

-¿Pop?-

-¡Si! ¡Esta será nuestra noche!-

Todos los integrantes de "The Slayer´s" se giraron a ver a Gajeel con cara de asombro.

-¿Enserio? ¿Tornillos queriendo pop? ¿Qué paso con el señor amo el metal y la sangre?-

-¡jajaja!- la risa estruendosa del pelirrosa los hiso a todos contagiarse de la alegría -¡Tornillos quiere pop porque es el género favorito de Levy!- gritó el Dragneel, ahora todos comprendían la razón del esfuerzo del Redfox.

Comentarios de burla estaban comenzando a hacerse presentes después de eso, la voz de Minerva en un tono alto los saco a todos de su pequeña distracción.

 **I've been here all night  
I've been here all day  
And boy, got me rockin' side to side  
Let them know  
**

Las miradas de todos fueron a parar justo sobre la mujer dientes de sable, su presencia era como la de una reina sobre el escenario, no solo su voz la hacía destacar si no también su porte y estilo, toda ella irradiaba seguridad y orgullo.

 **I'm talkin' to ya  
See you standing over there with your body  
Feeling like I wanna rock with your body  
And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('bout nothin')**

Y Lucy tembló ante eso.

 **I'm comin' at ya  
Cause I know you got a bad reputation  
Doesn't matter, cause you give me temptation  
And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('bout nothin') **

Sus movimientos no eran toscos, al contrario, eran lentos, cortos y sensuales, domino el escenario como toda una dama. **  
**

 **These friends keep talkin' way too much  
Saying I should give you up  
Can't hear them no, cause I... **

Pero no eran nada complicados.

 **I've been here all night  
I've been here all day  
And boy, got me rockin' side to side  
I've been here all night  
I've been here all day  
And boy, got me rockin' side to side **

La mirada de Natsu sobre ella le confirmo lo que tanto dudaba, tantas semanas entrenando, aprendiendo y practicando movimientos nuevos le hicieron ver lo que era tan obvio pero invisible para algunos.

-No sabe bailar-

 **Been tryna hide it** **  
** **Baby what's it gonna hurt if they don't know?** **  
** **Makin' everybody think that we solo** **  
** **Just as long as you know you got me**

La sonrisa ladina que Natsu le correspondió le indico que estaba en lo correcto.

-Entonces supongo que ya te hiciste una idea de que hacer para contra-atacar-

El brillo en su jade mirada le robo un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **And boy I got ya** **  
** **Cause tonight I'm making deals with the devil** **  
** **And I know it's gonna get me in trouble** **  
** **Just as long as you know you got me**

-P..pero hace mucho no practicamos juntos- esquivo su mirada.

-¡Como si necesitáramos hacerlo!- respondió riéndose.

 **These friends keep talkin' way too much** **  
** **Saying I should give you up** **  
** **Can't hear them no, cause I...**

Sonaba sencillo….. pero los nervios que Lucy sentía al coger la mano del pelirrosa le indicaban que no lo seria, necesitaba un poco de ese valor líquido que le daría la fuerza necesaria, dio unos pasos atrás y busco a Cana con la mirada, al encontrarla sonriendo y contoneando sus caderas junto a un miembro de Quatro Cerberus trato de llamar su atención moviendo las manos ridículamente. **  
**

**I've been here all night** **  
** **I've been here all day** **  
** **And boy, got me rockin' side to side**

Al parecer funciono ya que la morena alzo la vista hacía ella y capto el mensaje al instante gracias a sus señas de manos. Unos segundos después la vio encaminarse a ella junto a una copa con lo que parecía ser Fairy Business en la mano.

 **I've been here all night** **  
** **I've been here all day** **  
** **And boy, got me rockin' side to side**

Aprovecho que las luces estaban dirigidas a los de Saberthoot y nadie del publico alcanzaba a ver ninguno de sus movimientos, se agacho sobre el escenario, alcanzó la bebida que la hija de Gildartz le ofrecía y luego la empino directo a su boca con rapidez, algo que la Alberona disfruto con gracia.

 **This the new style with the fresh type of flow  
Wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle  
Come true yo, get you this type of blow  
If you wanna menage I got a tricycle **

¿Era su imaginación o el piso acababa de moverse? Quizá fue por el rap de la Orland… no eso no tenía sentido para nada.

-¿Cana que era esto?-

-Lo que me pediste muñeca, valor-

Un mal presentimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

 **All these bitches, hoes is my mini-me  
I be smoking, so they call me young Nicki chimney  
Rappers in they feelings cause they feelin' me  
Uh, I-I give zero fucks and I got zero chill in me  
Kissing me, copped the blue box that say Tiffany  
Curry with the shot, just tell 'em to call me Stephanie  
Gun pop and I make my gum pop  
I'm the queen of rap, young Ariana run pop **

-Dime que era un Fairy Business por favor-

La risa cantarina de Cana la hiso temblar -Cariño eso no fue lo que me pediste-

These friends keep talkin' way too much  
Saying I should give him up  
Can't hear them no, cause I...

Oh no, las luces comenzaron a bailar, la música sonó más fuerte y el piso tembló. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

 **I've been here all night  
I've been here all day  
And boy, got me rockin' side to side  
I've been here all night  
I've been here all day  
Boy, got me rockin' side to side  
**

Una fría mano sobre su hombro la hiso voltear a su espalda, no podía concentrarse en nada pero alcanzó a identificar a Gray quien le llamaba preocupado.

-Lucy ya casi termina la canción, ¿Te sientes bien?-

No podía pensar bien… canción… ¿canción? …. ¡Canción era igual a baile! ¡Y ella moría por bailar! Pero no con cualquiera.

 **This the new style with the fresh type of flow  
Wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle  
Come true yo, get you this type of blow  
If you wanna menage I got a tricycle**

Se levantó de golpe y camino hacía donde un chico de peculiar cabellera rosada y mirada jade la observaba, en su rostro se podía leer la confusión, pero ella no le dio tiempo ni para reaccionar.

 **Come on, come on, turn the radio on  
It's Friday night and I won't be long  
Got to do my hair, I put my make up on  
It's Friday night and I won't be long**

Un paso sobre otro, los tacones no eran problema, por alguna extraña razón su equilibrio parecía estar intacto, sentía el piso moverse pero sus pies se movían a ese ritmo, a ojos del público eso era extremadamente sensual.

 **Till I hit the dance floor  
Hit the dance floor  
I got all I need  
No, I ain't got cash  
No, I ain't got cash  
But I got you, baby**

Los instrumentos no tuvieron problema alguno de acoplarse a excepción de la guitarra que manejaba el mismismo líder, y claro que había una razón, pues la misma rubia que tenía hechizado al público con su voz y su baile también lo había atrapado a el bajo su cuerpo.

 **Baby, I don't need dollar bills  
To have fun tonight  
-I love cheap thrills-  
Baby, I don't need dollar bills  
To have fun tonight  
-I love cheap thrills-**

Natsu no lograba concentrarse, apenas y podía sacar los acordes de la canción e improvisar cuando se equivocaba, ya que Lucy estaba bailando con él, o mejor dicho sobre de él, el cuerpo de Lucy no tocaba el suyo pero la cercanía íntima con la que bailaba le hacía a su cuerpo subir de temperatura. **  
**

**I don't need no money  
As long as I can feel the beat  
I don't need no money  
As long as I keep dancing**

Había algo extraño, el olor de Lucy estaba combinado con algo, alguna sustancia… oh maldita sea, esa castaña borracha.

 **Come on, come on, turn the radio on  
It's Saturday and I won't be long  
Got to paint my nails, put my high heels on  
It's Saturday and I won't be long**

Los movimientos de Lucy eran demasiado rápidos para seguirlos con su guitarra puesta, quería soltar su instrumento para cambiarlo por el cuerpo de esa rubia, todos sus sentidos se enfocaron en esa figura femenina que danzaba a solo unos centímetros de él mismo, siendo envidiado por muchos hombres del público.

 **Till I hit the dance floor  
Hit the dance floor  
I got all I need  
No, I ain't got cash  
No, I ain't got cash  
But I got you baby**

El cuerpo de la Heartphilia bajo para luego subir lentamente de una forma sensual, provocando a todo aquel que la mirara, gracias a Mavis eso fue de perfil y nadie logró verle las bragas a pesar de la corta falda del vestido rojo, su color favorito, una ola de silbidos se escuchó después de eso.

A la mierda la guitarra.

 **Baby, I don't need dollar bills  
To have fun tonight  
-I love cheap thrills-  
Baby, I don't need dollar bills **

Se acercó rápidamente a su mejor amiga para colocar sus manos alrededor de su cintura, sus movimientos se acoplaron rápidamente a los de ella, en realidad no fue complicado apegarse a su ritmo, lo complicado era el mantener sus manos alejadas de su cuerpo.

 **To have fun tonight  
-I love cheap thrills-  
I don't need no money  
As long as I can feel the beat  
I don't need no money  
As long as I keep dancing**

Escucho el bajo junto a la batería acoplarse sin la guitarra, si, ese movimiento que realizó fue demasiado arriesgado, pero no aguantaba más el ver a Lucy bailar de esa forma sin él, todos podrían verla y desearla demasiado, y él no podía permitir eso. ¿Pero por qué?

 **-I love cheap thrills-  
-I love cheap thrills-  
I don't need no money  
As long as I can feel the beat  
I don't need no money  
As long as I keep dancing**

Tuvo que soltarla un par de veces para que ella pudiera alzar sus brazos a libertad y mover las caderas en ocho, era hechizante verla bailar de esa forma ¿Dónde lo había aprendido?

 **Baby, I don't need dollar bills  
To have fun tonight  
-I love cheap thrills-  
Baby, I don't need dollar bills  
To have fun tonight  
-I love cheap thrills-  
I don't need no money  
As long as I can feel the beat  
I don't need no money  
As long as I keep dancing**

 **-I love cheap thrills...-**

Cogió su mano con fuerza y la atrajo a si mismo con impulso, Lucy por inercia levantó la pierna envolviéndola alrededor de la cintura del muchacho, una posición muy comprometedora para ser su gran final estuvo a punto de soltarla, pero entonces se fijó mejor en sus ojos, tenían cierto brillo, su respiración era irregular por lo que bajo la mirada para encontrarse con sus labios rosados entreabiertos, se veían suaves y jugosos, como alguna fruta muy dulce y deliciosa, se le hiso agua la boca.

Entonces los gritos de las personas lo espabilaron, subió a Lucy con cuidado por la cintura y volteo a ver al público que continuaba aplaudiendo, ahora el letrero se había puesto en marcha para elegir el siguiente género.

-Natshu- la forma en que Lucy arrastró su nombre al hablar le trajo un mal presentimiento.

-Quiersho bailarsh mash- ahora tenía los delicados brazos de la rubia alrededor de su cuello, muchos lo comenzaron a abuchear, pero debía salir de allí antes que Saberthoot comenzara a actuar.

-Luce debemos movernos, ya termino nuestro turno-

-Moooooo pero yo quiero seguirsh bailando contiguooooo-

La pantalla resplandeció indicando la siguiente ronda, Natsu se giró a ver cuál sería solo para palidecer al instante, sintió a Lucy asomar su cabeza sobre su hombro para lograr enfocar su mirada.

-¡Genialsh! ¡Country Pop!-

-¡Hey Salamander! ¡Salgan de ahí maldita sea!-

El gritó de Gajeel lo puso nervioso, ¿Cómo sacar a Lucy de ahí? Bueno, solo había una opción, además de ser la única que funcionaba con ella. La cargo cuidando que no se alzara la parte inferior de su vestido y la llevo consigo por detrás del escenario, en cuanto llego lo primero que hiso al bajarla fue llamar por el auricular a Cana, esa morena se las vería con él en cuanto lograra bajarle la borrachera a Lucy.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **¡Hola queridos lectores! Siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me puse a escribir, además de que la depresión por el final de Fairy Tail me está golpeando mucho, no era falta de inspiración si no nuevamente de ánimos, siento que esta historia no está cumpliendo las expectativas que yo esperaba, pero en fin, es la primera de muchas (espero), en fin muchas gracias por el apoyo de todos los lectores anónimos, bueno para despedirme les dejo los nombres de las canciones de hoy:**

 **Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mya, Pink - Lady Marmalade**

 **Side to side- Ariana Grande feat Nikki Minaj**

 **Cheap thrills- SIA**

 **¡Muchas gracias y espero poder seguir contando con sus lecturas y reviews hasta la próxima!**


	26. Batalla entre bandas Parte 4

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26. Batalla entre bandas. Parte 4**

Sintió como sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo y algo o alguien la agarraba fuertemente de su cintura mientras flotaba. ¿Estaba volando acaso?.

El mareo que sintió al momento de ser levantada por una fuerza misteriosa le hiso olvidar por un breve momento donde se encontraba y que era lo que estaba haciendo, eso claro hasta que sintió en su espalda un golpe brutal de cambio de temperatura.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! ¡Frío!- el estado de semi-consciencia que aquel helado líquido le brindo le hiso recordar al instante las acciones que recién había realizado sobre el escenario, pero claro eso le importo un comino, en ese instante a la única persona que quería ver y que casualmente era la misma que le había vaciado una cubeta de hielo en la espalda se encontraba mirándola muy seriamente frente a ella.

-¡Natshuuuu!-

La rubia se lanzó directo al mencionado enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, todos los presentes miraban la escena con una gota de sudor tras sus cabezas.

-¿Pero que diablos le dio Cana a Lucy? Así no podrá presentarse a continuar con el show-

-Pero Lucy-san lo acaba de hacer muy bien Gray-san, incluso su baile mejoro considerablemente-

-Tu no deberías aprobar este tipo de comportamientos-

-Lo…lo siento Gajeel-nii-

-Oh vamos tornillos, déjala en paz, Wendy es demasiado inocente como para….-

-¡Silencio! ¿¡Podrían mejor intentar ayudarme a solucionar el problema en lugar de pelearse por ver que comportamiento es mejor?!- Natsu se había cansado, sus compañeros estaban frente a él discutiendo mientras que una Lucy aún en estado de ebriedad se encontraba literalmente encima de él acariciando su cuello y ordenándole que hiciera como gato.

-Puuuurr puuuuuuurrrrr-

-¡Eso no me ayuda Luce! ¡Ya muévete de encima!- Noto su error al instante, los achocolatados ojos brillantes de alegría comenzaron a oscurecerse para dar paso a las lágrimas, la rubia se alejó al instante de su cuerpo, fue hasta entonces cuando sintió lo frío que estaba sin ella, si hubiera volteado a ver a sus compañeros podría ver el gesto de disgusto en sus miradas pero ahora lo único que le importaba era la chica que estaba tratando de levantarse para alejarse.

-No… espera Luce, no quise gritarte, por favor no llores- se movió rápido para alcanzarla, pero la rubia resulto más rápida evitándolo y posicionándose detrás de Gray.

-Gray, Natshuuu fue grosherrro conmiguooo- ahora si había soltando en llanto.

-Oh dios, bien hecho Salamander, la coneja ahora esta borracha y deprimida-

-No Luce, escúchame por favor- sintió rabia al verla siendo protegida por el refrigerador andante, aunque el dolor en realidad fue más grande en cuanto quiso volver a cogerla pero ella volvió a moverse rápidamente alejándose más y quedándose ahora a lado de Wendy.

-¿Cómo es que se mueve tan rápido?-

-Lucy-san, ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-¡Weendyyyyy! ¡Twu ewres la la unicchhha que me entiendwweee!-

-Bien hecho flamitas ¿Ahora como arreglaras esto?-

Natsu se sentía como una mierda, no solo había hecho llorar a Luce, si no que había hecho que ella no quisiera estar junto a él, no dejaba que siquiera se acercara ¡Carajo! ¿Qué había sido esa punzada en el pecho?, la sentía cada vez que ella lo rechazaba.

-Oi, tenemos otro problema- todos a excepción de Lucy y Natsu habían visto el tablero que brillaba mientras Sabertooth ya comenzaba su actuación.

-El maldito tema ahora es "Pérdida"-

Maldición, lo que le faltaba.

Saberthoot había comenzado bien, seven years de Lukas Graham era una canción emotiva que a muchos les recordaría su infancia perdida, pero les haría anhelar el futuro, muy inteligentes.

-Hey volcán andante, presta atención- Fullbuster no estaba nada contento por cómo avanzaban las cosas, el conocía a la perfección a su mejor amigo-rival y sabía de antemano que jamás había sido capaz de tocar una canción así, ¿Cómo harían entonces para tocar una canción con un tema que su líder no toleraba?

-Luce.. por favor-

Además que ahora mismo ese grandísimo idiota había asustado a Lucy, la cual se encontraba detrás de una caja de madera, mientras que del otro lado se encontraba el hijo de Igneel tratando de hacer a la chica salir de su escondite.

-Luce ven aquí, no quise gritarte enserio- la pobre rubia parecía un conejo asustado.

-¡Maldita sea para de una vez estúpido cerebro de lava! ¡Lucy ven aquí!- la chica obedeció al instante y corrió a colocarse tras Gray evadiendo a Natsu en el trayecto, cosa que solo le hirió más.

-Escucha flamitas, pon mucha atención ¿Ya los estas escuchando? El maldito tema es "pérdidas", ¿Ya vez el lío en el que estamos?-

Natsu pareció reaccionar un poco ante eso, cosa que aún en su estado de ebriedad, la Heartphilia notó.

-Ya veo, ¿Y cuál es el problema? Wendy puede tocar algo- su flequillo le cubrió los ojos y se rasco la nuca nerviosamente.

-Pero Natsu-san, aun conmigo cantando no seré lo suficiente para vencer a Minerva-san-

-En eso tiene razón Salamander, la coneja debe actuar-

-¿Es que no vez el estado en el que está?- preguntó su líder furioso. -No expondré a Luce al escenario en ese estado solo porque no puedo tocar una estúpida canción-

El llanto dramático de Lucy se detuvo.

-Entonces canta tú-

-Sabes que no puedo Gray- pocas veces lo llamaba por su nombre, y cuando lo hacía sabían que el Dragneel hablaba enserio.

– Todos lo saben- el silencio reino entre ellos por un instante, la atmosfera se tornó menos cálida para dar paso a la tristeza, el miedo y la tragedia, Lucy a pesar de tener la cabeza hecha un lío sabía que algo no andaba bien, algo en lo que ella estaba totalmente excluida.

Negándose a darse por vencido tan rápido, Natsu decidió actuar, después de todo era el líder, quizá aún no lograra superar la muerte de Igneel, que razón más estúpida para evitar cantar o tocar canciones con algún tema de "pérdida", se sentía un completo idiota por eso, pero cada vez que escuchaba esa palabra una sola canción se le venía a la mente, y por nada del mundo podría cantarla frente al escenario, no lo soportaba, sabía que perderían si el salía al escenario y su mente solo estaba enfocado en la tristeza, odio y frustración, además estaba la llegada de Zeref, sabía que debía ser fuerte, debía luchar por su familia y por su hogar, por eso no podía defraudarlos, tendría que liderar desde lejos, era la única solución posible.

-Ustedes podrán, esto será lo que harán, tocaremos "Somebody That I Used To Know" de Gotye, Wendy tú me ayudarás con el violín mientras Gray me reemplaza en la guitarra, Gajeel cambia los platos de la batería para que el sonido sea más suave, yo estaré en el teclado mientras que Luce…. ¿Luce?-

Las instrucciones estaban siendo demasiado claras y rápidas puesto que ya no tenían tiempo, Saberthoot había acabado su presentación y ellos aun no sabían cómo contraatacar, ahora tenían un plan, pero una parte de él ya no se encontraba con los Slayer´s.

-¿Dónde demonios se metió la coneja?-

-Esperen… ¿¡Y Wendy?!-

Los tres integrantes de Slayer´s comenzaron a buscar a sus compañeras alrededor sin encontrar rastro alguno.

-Maldición ¡Usen sus auriculares!- ordenó su líder cuando encendió el dispositivo detrás de su oreja -¡Luce Wendy! ¡¿Me escuchan?! ¿Dónde demonios se metieron?- No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-Debieron haberlos apagado-

-¡¿Y ahora qué demonios haremos?!- pregunto frustrado el Fullbuster cogiendo su negra melena con deseperación.

Una tonada se escuchó sobre el escenario, era un piano, ¿Quién estaría tocando el piano durante su presentación?, los tres corrieron para ver quién era el osado que se había atrevido a robarles su presentación para molerlo a golpes, pero se detuvieron al escuchar una voz comenzar a cantar.

 **I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

Era Lucy, Natsu se había quedado embobado mirando al escenario, el único acompañamiento musical que la rubia tenía era a su pequeña prima tocando el piano, la voz que ahora utilizaba era suave y delicada, acoplándose al piano en cada tonada, era mágico e hipnotizante ver sus labios moverse y de ellos salir esa melodiosa voz.

 **These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Sus achocolatados ojos estaban cerrados pero podía ver que no temblaba, ¿Se le habría pasado la borrachera? ¿Por qué no abría aquellos hermosos ojos color chocolate?

 **When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

Su tono se elevó junto a sus pestañas, mostrando algo que a Natsu se le encajo en el alma…. Esa mirada. Conocía esa mirada. Era la misma que él mostraba cuando recordaba a Igneel.

 **You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a asomarse por sus labios en esa parte, aun así, el noto como el corazón de su chica latía más rápido a cada instante mientras sus manos se colocaban nerviosamente sobre el mismo.

 **These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Lucy pareció darse cuenta de que Natsu la miraba, por eso ahora no miraba al público con lágrimas, ahora lo miraba a él con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

 **I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**

La guitarra y la batería se habían unido a la canción, fue entonces cuando Natsu lo captó, ahora esa estrofa, esa única y sencilla estrofa que estaba por cantar la rubia no estaba dirigida a quien sea que estuviera recordando con esa mirada, no, ahora esa estrofa estaba dirigida a él mismo.

 **When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me... me**

Silencio fue todo lo que se escuchó cuando el piano se detuvo, no era un silencio incomodo como cuando el público está a punto de explotar de la emoción, no, este era un silencio de respeto, como cuando alguien sabe que frente a ellos se encuentra una persona fuerte, el público aplaudió con emoción y esta vez, solo esta única vez los integrantes de las demás bandas también aplaudieron con respeto, era algo único que apreciar.

Natsu estaba insólito, nunca antes en una batalla entre bandas había sucedido algo así, y la única persona que había logrado que todos se unieran en un coro de aplausos ni siquiera parecía tomarlos en cuenta, sus ojos no se apartaban de la chica rubia que estaba caminando de regreso hacía él, notó sus largas piernas tambalearse y al instante supo que su mejor amiga seguía ebria, la cogió entre sus brazos con un rápido movimiento y ella se acurruco en su pecho.

-Natshu… ¿Cómo lo hice?...- El mencionado abrió más los ojos impresionado por lo que escuchaba ¿No estaba consciente de la increíble actuación que acababa de dar? Borracha o no, eso era típico de ella, no ser consiente del efecto que causaba en los demás.

-Estuviste tan increíble como siempre Luce- habló bajo para evitar darle un dolor de cabeza a su mejor amiga, una hermosa sonrisa se coló en los labios de la chica, con las mejillas sonrojadas cerró los ojos y se fue acercando al rostro del muchacho lentamente, Natsu pareció darse cuenta de la cercanía pero no de sus intenciones hasta que solo unos centímetros separaban sus labios, decidió cerrar sus ojos y esperar lo inevitable, hasta que sintió como algo o alguien le arrebataba con una fuerza bestial a la chica entre sus brazos.

-¿Pero qué demonios? ¡¿Quién fue el maldito hijo de pu…..- toda su fuerza se fue y su cerebro se desconectó en cuanto vio a la gran Titania parada frente a él con una Lucy entre sus brazos, la rubia parecía desconectada y confundida, eso fue hasta que una botella fue introducida ferozmente en sus labios, viéndose obligada a beber todo el brebaje.

-¡Ey Cana! ¡¿Ahora que carajos le estas dando a Luce?!-

-Tranquilo dragón, esto hará que tu princesa se sienta mejor, gran espectáculo el de allá afuera ¿O no? Solo que jamás creí que el gran Natsu Dragneel quisiera festejar aprovechándose de una pobre chica pasada de copas-

-Estúpido amante del picante, ¿No te diste cuenta que estábamos todos aquí presentes?-

-Tuve que cubrir los ojos de Wendy maldito Salamander-

-Anno…. ¿Qué está pasando chicos?-

La pelirroja dejo a su ahora inconsciente amiga en el suelo esperando a que aquella bebida hiciera efecto para luego ver con furia al Dragneel.

-Dime Natsu, ¿No intentaste aprovecharte de Lucy estando así verdad? Se un hombre y dime la verdad- estaba amenazándolo con una katana… ¿¡Dónde carajo tenía escondida una katana?! El cerebro del pelirrosa se desconectó y comenzó a rezar por su vida y hacer lo que siempre hace mejor, decir la verdad.

-Y…yo ¡Yo nunca le haría algo malo a Luce! E…ella solo estaba muy ce..cerca a…así que y..yo…..-

La fuerte voz de Mirajane lo interrumpió, al parecer estaba por dar un anuncio.

-¡Buenas noches querido público! Acabamos de presenciar algo mágico esta noche y no solo ustedes fueron testigos, por primera vez desde que hemos comenzado las batallas de bandas, esta noche los contrincantes aplaudieron a una en especial, los miembros del jurado hemos decidido tomarlo como defaul y otorgar el primer lugar a esta banda con una integrante tan especial como para haber logrado esto…. ¡Recibamos con un gran aplauso a "The Slayer´s"!-

Los mencionados se quedaron inmóviles tras lo sucedido, todos estaban aplaudiendo y alabando sus nombres, la gente estaba eufórica, en los altavoces se escuchaba "Another one bites de dust" de _Queen_ en instrumental. Los primeros en salir corriendo fueron Gajeel y Gray, seguidos de Wendy obviamente a bañarse en la lluvia de papelitos de colores metálicos que acababan de hacer explosión. Natsu seguía impactado, ¿Habían ganado? Le parecía demasiado rápido, la noche había sido intensa, pero, ¿Ganar la batalla final después de solo dos canciones? Siempre habían tenido que luchar más, aunque jamás habían tenido a Lucy antes, giro a ver a su mejor amiga, la encontró despertando y agarrando fuertemente su cabeza que seguramente estaba martilleándole, no lo pensó más y corrió por ella, esquivo a Erza para poder agacharse, cogerla en brazos y largarse como alma que lleva el diablo directo al escenario, quería que Lucy viera lo que había logrado, porque todo había sido gracias a ella.

Lucy en cambio, estaba demasiado confundida, ¿Qué carajo había pasado? Hace solo un momento había bebido algo que Cana le había dado y al otro despertaba para luego ser raptada entre los brazos de Natsu directo al escenario, unas breves y poco lúcidas imágenes de ella cantando le asaltaban la cabeza pero no lograba recordar con claridad, quizá luego le preguntaría a Natsu lo que había pasado, las luces destellaban fuertemente y el brillo se reflejaba en aquellos papelitos metalicos, por lo que no podía ver bien al chico que la estaba cargando, pero lógicamente conocía esa sensación.

-Así que ganamos ¿eh?- alzó un brazo para envolverlo alrededor del cuello del chico sobre aquella preciada bufanda.

-¡Y todo gracias a ti Luce!- no sabía a qué se refería, pero aquella brillante y característica sonrisa que le regalaba le transmitía tanto orgullo y cariño, estaba encantada con esa sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió, todo se tornó oscuro, literalmente ya que no había rastro alguno de luz, al parecer algo había fallado con la electricidad por lo que las bocinas también se habían visto afectadas.

Sintió como Natsu la aferraba más a su cuerpo y ella por instinto hiso lo mismo con él, algo estaba mal así que se pusieron en guardia, Natsu encendió su auricular para ver si alguien en Fairy Tail estaba hablando y así fue, la voz de Erza sonaba al otro lado.

-Luce enciende tu auricular y micrófono, no lo apagues y no te sueltes-

La rubia capto la sensación de nerviosismo en su voz y deseo que la bajara al suelo para que pudiera tener ambos brazos libres, pero al parecer Natsu no iba a desistir en dejarla ir. Encendió como pudo el aparato detrás de su oreja para escuchar a su amiga pelirroja hablar.

-Estoy con Jellal en el sótano checando los fusibles y no parece haber daño alguno, esto lo están haciendo desde fuera, tenemos código rojo, evacúen cuanto antes a los clientes de aquí, quiero que se queden únicamente aquellos capaces de pelear, guardianes de otros gremios por igual, solo personas capaces de pelear, repito, tenemos código rojo-

-¿Qué es un código rojo?- pregunto la rubia a su mejor amigo.

-Significa que tenemos un intruso dentro del bar-

-¡Por favor síganme sin demorar por aquí! ¡Nosotras los guiaremos a la salida! ¡Gracias por venir y una disculpa por las fallas, se les recompensará con barra libre la siguiente semana!-

Lucy no podía ver nada más que unas delgadas auras de luz de los celulares que usaban las chicas para encaminar a los clientes, en algunos rincones y flashes lograba ver a Levy, Lissana, Juvia y algunas más de las chicas guiar con calma a las personas directo a la salida, al menos no tendrían que preocuparse por eso. Entonces algo llamó su atención, un brillo se manifestó cuando alguien reflejo su luz en aquel objeto que parecía moverse con cautela, por suerte reaccionó a tiempo.

-¡Natsu abajo!-

El Dragneel obedeció sin dudar, el vello de su nuca se erizó al ver mejor el objeto que apenas logró esquivar gracias a Lucy, era un kunai.

-Maldición, no pude detectarlo-

Natsu sentía que algo no estaba bien, no podía identificar ningún olor extraño cercano, incluso ni siquiera escucho el kunai rasgar el viento cuando lo lanzaron, si no fuera por su propio instinto y la advertencia de Lucy, estaba seguro de que aquella arma hubiera quedado incrustada en su nuca.

-Erza, están comenzando el ataque. Será mejor que estén atentos- un segundo destello se hiso presente al momento de terminar de hablar, esta vez el pelirrosa logró captarlo, pero en vez de esquivarlo decidió soltar a Lucy rápidamente para poder atrapar el objeto que se avecinaba. Al tenerlo ya en las manos lo comprendió todo.

-Tsk, malditos tramposos- ese kunai esta rociado con algún tipo de sustancia que camuflajeaba el olor de su propietario, ¿De dónde lo habían sacado? Él pensaba que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera engañar a su olfato, y ahí estaba, burlándose en su cara de lo que creía inimaginable.

-Gajeel, Wendy, tengan mucho cuidado, estos tipos son indetectables por su aroma, están ocultos por alguna extraña sustancia que los disfraza de nuestros sentidos- ni bien termino de comunicarse cuando escucho el inconfundible grito de Juvia no muy lejos de ahí.

-¡Juvia!- la voz de Gray fue la primera en escucharse por los audífonos.

-Ustedes los Fairy´s se creen tan fuertes e invencibles, les enseñaremos a no meterse con Tártaros y humillarnos por segunda vez, les llevaremos sus cabezas a Lord-Zeref y así nos perdonara la vida-

¿De quién era esa voz? Sabía desde un principio que no podían confiar en Tártaros.

-Esos malditos, ¡Gray tu posición! –

-Aaaahhhhhh- ahora ese fue el grito de Warren.

-Todos espaldas con espaldas, que nadie se quede solo, es una orden- la demandante voz de Titania movió a las hadas en un solo instante, gritos y chillidos de distintas personas se escucharon a continuación.

-Maldición, ¡Saquen ahora mismo a los clientes de aquí!- gritó Natsu desesperado, debían contratacar, era la única oportunidad que tenían, sentía como Lucy se movía inquieta entre sus brazos pero por nada del mundo pensaba soltarla en la oscuridad, su idea de cómo intentar llegar al escondite de armas de Fairy Tail estaba siendo frustrado por la persona que los tenía amenazados con esos kunais, porque lo sabía, ese ataque había sido una advertencia, fue para dar aviso que podían verlos y no les permitirían avanzar. Por otro lado, Lucy estaba harta, el pelirrosa la tenía encarcelada entre sus brazos y no alcanzaba a ver nada más que destellos de luz, desde el último ataque del kunai se puso más alerta, pero ya no lograba ver ningún reflejo, tenía un plan, pero no podía ponerlo en marcha si Natsu no la soltaba, y no quería arriesgarse a que alguien la escuchara, ¿Qué podía hacer? Bueno quizá Natsu se enojaría mucho con ella, pero no había otra forma.

-¡Natsu salta a tu izquierda!- la confianza ciega que tenía en el Dragneel en ella le daba a la chica una gran ventaja sobre él, y esa era la anticipación, al momento de saltar Lucy uso todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento para desequilibrar al pelirrosa y hacerlo caer, su plan había funcionado, ahora era libre, todo lo que tenía que hacer era correr. Escuchó a su mejor amigo gritarle desesperado, incluso sabía que intentaría alcanzarla, lo cual lograría por sus sentidos bien desarrollados, pero ella aún tenía algo a su favor, y ese era su cerebro.

-¡Natsu muévete a tu derecha!- como lo predijo alcanzó a ver un par de destellos ser lanzados, uno le roso el brazo y el otro esperaba que no hubiera alcanzado a su compañero.

-¡Tírate al piso y da dos giros!- confiaba en él, confiaba en que estaría siguiendo cada instrucción que ella le daba. Habían llegado a los cajones detrás del escenario, la lluvia de kunais había parado, eso confirmaba sus sospechas, estaban en un punto ciego de las cámaras de vigilancia, ahora eran indetectables a la vista gracias a la oscuridad.

-Ellos tampoco pueden vernos- murmuró, ahora quería saber si alguien estaba cerca, sabía que era arriesgado, pero tenía que confirmarlo. Espero y espero, pero nada paso, si hubiera alguien cerca ya la hubiera escuchado. Bien, ahora estaban un poco más cerca de las armas, Lucy saco la daga de su pierna, pero procuro cubrirla para que no reflejara ningún brillo en la oscuridad, lo siguiente sería lo más difícil que haría para salir de esa.

El segundo punto ciego se encontraba a unos veinte metros de distancia, la única cuestión es que ella tendría que detenerse para girar y estar segura, le daría la espalda a quien quiera que estuviera lanzando los kunais, pero Natsu llegaría directo a salvo, tendría que cambiar la instrucción, era ahora o nunca.

-¡Corre hacía mi!- sabía que la seguiría por su aroma, pero ella tuvo que adelantarse un poco por si no llegaba, en el momento que dio el giro sintió la fuerte punzada en su pantorrilla, aulló del dolor y tuvo que tirarse al piso antes de poder estar a salvo y llegar a las armas, quiso arrastrarse un poco cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba detrás de la columna que los cubriría del atacante.

-¡Eres una tonta! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez?- era Natsu, si la había alcanzado.

-¿Tú estás bien?- su pregunta desconcertó al muchacho, él podía oler su sangre, ella era la que estaba herida, ¿Y aun así se preocupaba por él? Rara era la única palabra que venía a su mente en ese momento.

-Si, no logró alcanzarme-

-Ese es mi chico dragón- no lograba ver con claridad su rostro, pero podría jurar que estaba sonriendo, así era ella.

-Escucha, tengo un plan, ten mi cuchillo, esto es lo que haremos-

No tardó mucho en dar las instrucciones, era demasiado sencillo pensó el Dragneel mientras le quitaba el kunai encajado en la pantorrilla de la rubia y vendaba con una pieza de su camisa que termino rompiendo, que curioso, aquel traje al final había servido para algo esa noche. Cuando termino de cubrir la herida prosiguió a llamar por el auricular.

-Aquí Natsu, chicos ¿Podeis escucharme?-

-Podemos oírte Natsu, ¿Cuál es tu posición? Escuchamos gritos, pero ya evacuamos a todos los clientes, fuimos atacados y han roto todo aparato que encendemos que tenga un poco de luz, estamos totalmente a ciegas pero esos desgraciados pueden vernos-

-Entiendo, escucha Erza, Lucy tiene un plan, ahora todos prestad atención-

* * *

Dos minutos, eso era lo que tenían. Erza Scarlett jamás fue buena con las estrategias cuando estaba desesperada, quizá era un tipo de debilidad, pero algo que lo compensaba definitivamente era su tenacidad.

-Ya escuchaste Jellal-

-Entiendo, para ser honestos jamás hemos intentado una estrategia como esta, ¿Tenemos el apoyo suficiente?-

-Confíen en él por favor, es el mejor para esto- la voz de Lucy sonó por el auricular.

-Esta bien, esteremos bien Lucy, solo dense prisa ustedes dos, los demás ¿Escucharon las instrucciones?-

-Entendido- respondieron distintas voces a través de los auriculares.

-Entonces comencemos, ¡Vamos Jellal!-

Ambos salieron de sus escondites, a pesar de no saber bien por donde ir, el líder de Crime Sorciere corrió como pudo entre las mesas tratando de esquivar cualquier kunai que pudiese detectar, no era difícil moverse en el lugar, después de todo estaba entrenado para memorizar cada paso que daba dentro de todo lugar en el que pudiese haber una pelea, justo como ahora, la cuestión era hacerlo ahora en plena oscuridad, el punto estratégico de su ataque se vio cortado por un kunai que por poco le atravesaba la mano, por suerte y gracias a sus reflejos este no lo hiso y alcanzó a esconderse debajo de una mesa para protegerse.

-¡Ahora Slayer´s!- en el momento en que dio la orden un montón de fuertes aplausos se comenzaron a escuchar dentro del lugar, alguien había cogido algo para golpear el suelo mientras algunos silbidos y ruidos de boca se unían al ritmo.

 **(Natsu)**

 **Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday.**

Ahí estaba la señal, Natsu ya había comenzado a cantar.

 **I think I wanna marry you**

El sonido del acompañamiento se hiso más fuerte, pero a pesar de eso la voz del Dragonslayer no se quedaba atrás, Jellal supuso entonces que la estructura hueca de madera de Fairy Tail le ayudaba en eso.

 **(Lucy)**

 **His lips, his lips, I could kiss them all day if he'd let me  
His laugh his laugh, he hates but I think it's so sexy  
He's so beautiful  
And I tell him everyday**

El Fernández volvió a salir de su escondite y continuo con la labor que tenía de destruir el campo de visión, quiso desviar un poco la mirada para poder ver como lo estaba haciendo Erza pero si quería protegerla como era debido debía terminar con esa tarea.

 **I think I wanna marry you**

Llego al punto de encuentro mientras esquivaba otros dos kunais, Erza debería estar ahí ya.

 **(Natsu)**

 **Beautiful girls all over the world  
I could be chasing  
but my time would be wasted**

 **(Lucy)**

 **they got nothing on you, baby** **  
** **nothing on you, baby**

Entonces sintió un golpe a su espalda, pudo haber sido cualquiera, quizá incluso el mismo enemigo, excepto por una sola cosa, era impresionante como hasta su propio cuerpo reconociera a la pelirroja a pesar de no poder verla.

-¿Lista?-

-Como nunca-

 **(Natsu)**

 **Is I'd catch a grenade for ya**

 **(Lucy)**

 **This one's for you and me**

 **(Natsu)**

 **I Throw my hand on the blade for ya**

 **(Lucy)**

 **Living out our dreams**

 **(Natsu)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya**

 **(Lucy)**

 **We are right where**

 **(Natsu)  
You know I'd do anything for ya**

 **(Lucy)**

 **I open my eyes**

 **(Natsu)  
I would go through all this pain yeah**

 **(Lucy)  
Take a bullet straight through my brain**

-¡Ahora! ¡Gran Chariot!- gritaron ambos mientras jalaban de los hilos invisibles que estaban atados a los kunais que lanzaron en dirección a ciertas lámparas de aceite que se derramaron al suelo, rápidamente encendieron los hilos creando un camino de fuego gracias al aceite derramado, una rápida ventaja fue creada para cumplir con su principal objetivo, ambos habían creado caminos de luz.

-¡Sagittarius Starshot!- diversas explosiones sonaron dentro del lugar, no eran demasiado fuertes por lo que Jellal adivinó que aquel guardián de Heartphilia llevaba silenciador en su arma, vaya que era bueno.

 **(Ambos)**

 **If you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain**

De pronto hubo destellos de algo rompiéndose, las cámaras de seguridad ahora estaban hechas trizas.

-¡Perfecto!-

 **(Lucy)**

 **Today I swear I´m not doing anything**

 **(Natsu)**

 **I wanna be a billionaire**

 **(Lucy)  
I just wanna lay in my bed**

 **(Natsu)**

 **So freakin' bad**

 **(Lucy)**

 **Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

-Justo en el blanco, ese tipo Sagittarius sí que es bueno- Fernández estaba impresionado tanto por la estrategia como por el equipo que la Heartphilia hacía con sus guardianes, él ya sabía de antemano que no por nada habían sido elegidos para el puesto, pero disparar a las cámaras de seguridad en medio de la oscuridad solo guiándose por los puntos que él y Erza habían hecho trazando un camino casi invisible de fuego, eso era digno de alabarse.

 **(Natsu)**

 **So what we go out**

 **So what we don´t sleep**

 **We're just having fun  
We don't care who sees**

 **(Lucy)**

 **So what we go out**

 **That's how its supposed to be  
Living young and wild and free**

Y el hecho de que la música distrajera al enemigo de cualquier paso que daban era un toque único, divertido y estratégico, que combinación tan interesante, pero ahora era el turno del Dragneel y Heartphilia el terminar con esto, ya que justo como lo pensó los pequeños caminos de luz se extinguieron rápidamente al haber sido muy delgado el hilo, aunque fue suficiente para poder ver a cierto enemigo.

 **(Natsu)**

 **When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change**

 **(Lucy)  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

 **(Natsu)**

 **I think I wanna marry you**

Natsu se encontraba en trance, era como si bailaran, aquellos pequeños destellos que Erza y Jellal les habían regalado había sido suficiente para poder lanzar la daga de Lucy justo a la única cámara de seguridad que había detrás del escenario, su plan era fantástico y gracias a él ahora habían logrado llegar hacia las armas ¡Cantando!

 **(Lucy)**

 **And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while**

 **(Natsu)  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

 **(Lucy)**

 **I think I wanna marry you**

 **(Natsu)**

 **'Cause girl, you're amazing**

 **(Ambos)**

 **Just the way you are**

Ahora que tenía sus guantes puestos veía a Lucy directo a la cara gracias a las casi imperceptibles llamas que emanaban de sus manos cubiertas, la podía ver de verdad, sus ojos brillando y su respiración irregular por el baile-carrera que acababan de dar, manchas de polvo y su maquillaje un poco corrido por el sudor, además del rasguño un poco profundo en su brazo derecho. Alguien iba a arder esa noche.

-Bien, hay que darnos prisa, coge las armas de Erza y Gray, yo cogeré la de Gajeel y Mirajane, por ahora que ellos serán quienes abrirán camino a los demás para poder pelear, no te alejes de mi lado Luce-

Asintió energéticamente mientras volteaba a coger las katanas de Erza para luego amarrarlas a un doble cinturón que sacaron del almacén a su espalda, Natsu la ayudo a abrocharlo mientras que ella le colocaba los chacos de Gajeel en un cinturón especial que él ya llevaba por debajo de la camisa junto con el palo desplegable de boo de Mira, decidió que cargaría con los cilindros de Gray ya que le servirían a ella también como defensa manejándolos como tonfas en lo que los alcanzaban, Natsu metió otra daga en el cinturón escondido debajo de la falda de Lucy y el cogió muchos shurikens que sacó de otro cajón debajo del armario. -Ponte ese short que está en la esquina debajo del vestido, quizá sea incomodo pelear así- Lucy decidió no llevar la contraria por primera vez en la noche e hiso lo que Natsu le dijo, ambos estaban por salir en cuanto escucharon por sus auriculares la voz de Levy.

-Chicos estoy en el sótano con Gajeel, logramos llegar gracias a Sting, Rogue y Virgo, por cierto Lucy ella dice que tiene algo para ti, por el momento estamos bien y no parece haber rastro del enemigo, veré si puedo reestablecer la energía eléctrica del…. ¡Kyaaaaa!-

-¡¿Levy-chan?!- interferencia era todo lo que escuchaba la rubia.

-Maldito infeliz ¡Suéltala!- esa era la voz de Gajeel.

Lucy quiso gritar algo pero la mano de Natsu jalándola le arrebato cualquier pensamiento coherente del cerebro para convertirse en una muñeca viviente que seguía sin dudar al chico que estaba frente a ella.

-Debemos llegar rápido a ellos, sin sus armas Gajeel no es muy fuerte-

-Pero es un Dragon Slayer-

-Eso no importa ahora, sus sentidos estarán atrofiados por la desesperación de que le hagan algo a Levy, ahora mismo el no peleará como Slayer, si no como novato-

-¿Qué estas…..-

Un ruido sordo frente a ellos los detuvo, estaban por bajar del escenario, ambos podían escuchar las voces de sus compañeros que estaban escondidos en algún lugar del bar, pero ahora cualquiera que haya sido el causante del ruido ahora se estaba alzando frente a ellos como una posible amenaza. Natsu chasqueo los dientes y soltó a Lucy para poder encender ambos puños en intensas llamas que cubrieron por completo el primer piso del bar, mostrando a las personas que se hallaban justo en frente.

-Jackal, Tempester-

-Dragon Slayer, es un placer volver a verte, y volver a patearte el trasero-

El hombre rubio al que Natsu refería como "Jackal" era moderadamente alto en comparación al moreno a su lado, su apariencia era salvaje y las garras que usaba como armas en las manos que le recordaban a la rubia a Freddy de "Nightmare on Elm Street", por otro lado el moreno lucía sereno, como si nada estuviese perturbándolo, incluso no parecía llevar ningún arma encima, lo cual solo auguraba más problemas.

-Creí que su maldito jefe les había ordenado no atacar hasta después de que acabara el año- el Dragneel dio dos pasos frente a la rubia en posición de ataque.

-Cambio de planes-

La chica no lo vio venir, pero al parecer el hijo de Igneel si, ya que ahora mismo Natsu tenía entre sus manos las garras de aquel sujeto Jackal, se asustó en un principio al ver las garras tan de cerca pero luego se relajó al ver que Natsu lo tenía sujeto de las muñecas con fuerza, evitando así que se lastimara.

-Eres un maldito cobarde ¿¡Porque cojones atacas a Luce?!- un rodillazo en el abdomen de aquel tipo y luego un codazo en su espalda parecieron ser de gran utilidad para desorientar al enemigo, Lucy quiso moverse pero sentía la mirada del moreno sobre ella, además, con la pierna lastimada como lo estaba ahora, jamás sería más rápida que él, sentía mucha presión cuando aquel rubio se recuperó del golpe y se lanzó directo al Dragneel, la pelea entre ellos comenzó a moverse de lugar en cuanto Jackal encesto una fuerte patada en la espalda del pelirrosa, mandándolo lejos de Lucy y Tempesta.

-Si vienes por las buenas les perdonaremos la vida- el moreno comenzó a caminar hacia ella. -No estamos siguiendo ninguna orden así que podemos asesinar a quien se nos dé la gana, será tu culpa si alguien muere esta noche- aunque las llamas de Natsu eran intensas, el que se movieran tanto por los golpes hacía difícil poder ver a su enemigo y por lo tanto seguir sus movimientos, comenzó a buscar a su alrededor por algo que pudiera usar como distracción para seguir buscando a Erza y a Gray para entregarles sus armas, pero no encontraba nada.

-Si nos acompañas daré la orden para que se detengan, tenemos a más de nuestra gente escondida y algunos ya atacando, no seas una niñata estúpida y ven conmi…- un par de katanas cruzadas le impidieron alcanzar a la muchacha si no quería que le rebanaran los dedos en el proceso, miro a la persona que envainaba los instrumentos frente a él con dureza.

-Debo suponer que eso es un no-

A Lucy le temblaba todo el cuerpo, apretaba los dientes con fuerza y las gotas de sudor ya perlaban su rostro hasta bajar a su cuello, el miedo sobresalía en cada poro de su piel, y aun así, ¿Por qué sus ojos no reflejaba lo mismo?

-No puedo, no me rendiré, si voy con ustedes estaría dando el brazo a torcer, y ahora soy una miembro de Fairy Tail- aquellas palabras habían llegado a oídos de cierto pelirrosa no muy lejos de ahí.

-¡Y Fairy Tail nunca se rinde!- una enorme sonrisa atravesó su rostro en cuanto escucho esas palabras llenas de fortaleza, su contrincante pareció darse cuenta de eso así que acelero sus ataques con furia.

-¡¿De qué demonios te estas riendo imbécil?!-

A pesar de volver sus ataques más rápidos, el Dragneel los esquivaba todos, no estaba contraatacando solo esquivando, se estaba burlando de él.

-¡Maldito!- en un segundo la luz se apagó, fue casi como un tintinar de vela ya que en ese mismo instante regreso, solo que no estaba delante de él como hace solo un segundo, la luz ahora venía debajo.

-¡Karyuy no tekken!- el Slayer había acertado un fuerte golpe envuelto en llamas a la barbilla de su oponente, Lucy y Tempesta observaron como Jackal caía inconsciente al suelo a lado de ellos, Natsu lo había vencido de un solo golpe.

-No puedes con ella ¿Oh no imbécil? Desafortunadamente para ti tu oponente es Lucy, alguien tan terca que jamás dará el brazo a torcer- Ahora su oponente lucía preocupado.

-Y por eso jamás perderá-

Decidió tratar de actuar rápido y golpear a la chica para dejarla inconsciente, pero en el instante en que regreso su mirada a ella noto dos cosas, una era que ya no tenía las espadas en sus manos, y la otra que había dejado de temblar.

-Demasiado lento- la sonrisa ladina de la rubia le hiso sudar frío.

El instinto lo hiso voltear a su derecha presintiendo el peligro, desafortunadamente encontró el lugar a donde habían ido a parar aquellas katanas.

-Titania-

-Grave error imbécil- un golpe muy fuerte en su espalda lo tumbo hacía delante, reacciono lo más rápido posible pero fue muy tarde en cuanto sintió un fuerte peso sobre el que le impedía levantarse, gritó del dolor en cuanto supo que lo habían engañado.

-Buen trabajo Lucy, átalo mientras esperamos a que regrese la energía, Natsu, Gray, no dejen que se levante hasta que Lucy lo amarre y Natsu por el amor de Dios mantén tus manos alejadas de cualquiera mientras tienes tus guantes encendidos ¿De acuerdo? -

-¡Entendido!- respondieron divertidos ambos muchachos, estaban sentados sobre Tempesta mientras Gray sostenía las extremidades del moreno en lo que la rubia terminaba su trabajo.

-Bien chicos, no salgan de sus escondites hasta que demos luz verde, Jellal ¿Qué dice Crime Sorciere de las cosas haya fuera? -

-Nadie responde, será mejor ir a ver como esta mi equipo, aún no sabemos quién más este aquí dentro así que anden con mucho cuidado-

-Entiendo, ve al frente y alcánzame en quince minutos en la parte trasera del bar, si no llegas en ese tiempo supondré que algo paso e iré por ti, Natsu y Lucy bajen rápido al sótano y busquen a Gajeel y los demás, ya tenemos gente de otros gremios conduciendo a los clientes y cubriendo un radio de cinco kilómetros a la redonda por algún posible ataque, Gray, ve con Juvia y Lyon a las escaleras y revisa las oficinas por si alguien está tratando de robar información, Mira y Kagura, las necesito en el cuarto de seguridad, alguien estaba manejando las cámaras del bar, hay gente que debemos proteger así que todos ¡Muevan sus traseros y patead los traseros del enemigo!-

-¡Si!-

El grito de las hadas a coro se vio interrumpido por el regreso de la energía eléctrica, al instante dos personas salieron debajo de la cantina del bar, justo donde estaba la puerta del sótano, una melena larga y oscura junto a una corta y azulada se dejaron ver cuando salieron por completo al piso del bar, Jet y Droy fueron los primeros en salir a ayudar a la pequeña Mcgarden a cargar al Redfox quien era el que se encontraba bastante herido.

-Nos encontramos a Torafuzar en el cuarto de electricidad, separo a Sting y Rogue de nosotros y luego nos encerró a mí y a Gajeel junto con él para luchar- Levy empezó a relatar.

-Estábamos en desventaja hasta que ella llego-

-¿Ella?- Erza tenía un mal presentimiento.

Tres cuerpos cayeron estrepitosamente del techo del lugar llamando la atención de todos los presentes, Erza y Natsu se acercaron para reconocer a las personas que habían caído para saber quiénes habían.

-¿Kyouka?-

-También están Seilah y Keyes-

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- pregunto Gray a la defensiva.

-Yoooooooouuuujuuuu ¡Yo puedo explicarles!-

Lograron ver como alguien se balanceaba en una cuerda de lámpara para poder caer con gracia al suelo tranquilamente, era un hombre delgado de cabello oscuro, tenía unos lentes que le ayudaban a apartar toda esa melena al frente y vestía un traje desaliñado.

-Mi nombre es Marin Hollow y soy el súbdito de la señorita Brandish, un placer a todas las hermosas señoritas que se encuentran aquí-

Todos desenvainaron sus armas en posición de lucha, reconocían a ese tipo, él era el compañero de la chica Spriggan, lo que solo podía significar una cosa, unos tacones resonando en las escaleras del sótano rompieron el tenso silencio que invocó Marin con su entrada, todas las miradas ahora estaban enfocadas a una silueta femenina que iba saliendo de la puerta detrás de la cantina para dar paso a Brandish, la demoledora de naciones.

-Buenas tardes Fairy Tail-

El ambiente se había puesto aún más tenso, a Lucy se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca al volver a ver a aquella mujer, esta vez vestía distinto, traía la misma gabardina que la vez pasada a excepción del traje de cuero que ahora estaba usando, parecía su traje de lucha.

-Todos pueden bajar sus armas, no hemos venido a pelear, es más, venimos a ayudarlos- eso sorprendió a la rubia, no esperaba esa respuesta, a pesar de eso volteo a ver a sus amigos para saber sus reacciones pero no vio cambio alguno, seguían en posición de luchar.

-Entiendo que no confíen en mí, por eso primero nos hicimos cargo de la basura- dijo mientras sacaba de detrás suyo el cuerpo de un gran hombre, muchos lo reconocerían por la batalla del año pasado, sobre todo Gajeel, quien ahora miraba con furia a aquel hombre de Tártaros.

-Este ataque no fue comandado por Lord Zeref, a todo aquel que desobedezca sus órdenes debe sufrir las consecuencias – ni bien terminaba de hablar Lucy vio como la peliverde sacaba una pistola pequeña de su gabardina y disparaba sin piedad a la cabeza del que llamaban Torafuzar. Nadie supo cómo reaccionar.

-Nos hemos deshecho de la basura, no se preocupen por el desastre, Lord Zeref es piadoso- lo que hiso a continuación fue sacar una pequeña botella de cristal con un extraño líquido de color verde, vertió unas gotas en el cuerpo inerte y al instante este reacciono de manera violenta, Levy cubrió los ojos de Wendy mientras Juvia se cubría en el pecho de Gray, muchos otros solo cerraron los ojos o apartaron la mirada de la grotesca escena, la mayoría excepto cuatro personas, esas eran Erza, Jellal, Natsu y Lucy. El cuerpo de Torafuzar había desaparecido por completo junto a su ropa, lo único que había quedado intacto eran sus armas, una gran mancha oscura en el suelo fue todo lo que había quedado de él, parecía haberse desintegrado.

Otro disparo se escuchó en el bar y Natsu volteo rápidamente para ver como aquel sujeto Marin vertía más de ese extraño líquido a los cuerpos restantes, habían terminado definitivamente con Tártaros.

-¡Detente!-

Natsu no aguantó más, los trataban como si fueran objetos, algo que pudieran desechar en cuanto no les agradaran, eran sus soldados, sus compañeros, ¿Así era como Zeref trataba a su gente?, podían haber sido unos infelices malnacidos, pero nadie merecía un final así, desaparecer sin dejar rastro, sin hacerle saber a nadie que no volverían, como si jamás hubiera existido; imperdonable.

-¿Por qué están haciendo esto?- el pelirrosa se acercó en tres zancadas a Brandish bajo la cautelosa mirada de todos a su alrededor, quiso cogerla del cuello de su gabardina pero sabía que la Spriggan estaba en guardia, no podría hacer un movimiento sin causar una pelea contra ella.

-Ya os lo hemos dicho, venimos a cumplir órdenes, ellos desobedecieron así que fueron castigados, eran solo unos humanos de experimento, nacieron gracias a Zeref y murieron en sus manos, no hay más grande honor…-

-¡Honor mis huevos! ¡Eran personas! ¡Luchadores! ¡No merecían un final así!-

Un silencio perturbador se instaló en la sala, nadie decía nada, Lucy podía escuchar todo lo que Natsu decía, a pesar de eso no podía dejar de ver la gran mancha oscura que había quedado en el piso, el recuerdo de una pelea.

-Hemos cumplido con nuestro trabajo, vámonos de aquí Marin-

-¡Sí Brandish-sama!-

Las hadas siguieron con la mirada al par de Spriggans que salían por la puerta principal, caminaban tan tranquilamente que nadie sospecharía jamás que, dentro de aquel bar, ellos habían sido los autores de una exterminación total.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Quisiera empezar por pedir por una disculpa por el atraso. Como muchos saben acaba de ocurrir un terremoto muy fuerte en mi país natal que es México y desafortunadamente muchas personas fallecieron o se quedaron sin vivienda, los que vivimos aquí hemos intentado ayudar en lo que podamos a las personas que sufrieron más daños (físicos, psicológicos y económicos) por lo que he estado muy ocupada tratando de encontrar una forma de seguir con mi rutina y por lo tanto mi vida, han sido unas semanas espantosas por lo que lo mejor sería que dejara de hablar de ello y el escribir y continuar con esta historia me esta ayudando mucho, para los que me siguen leyendo hasta aquí les quisiera mandar un abrazo virtual y mi más sincero agradecimiento por continuar con esta historia que ya va para más de un año de seguirla, lógicamente quiero que sepan que aun ni siquiera hemos llegado al climax por lo que abróchense sus cinturones y esperen por más música, comedia, peleas y romance porque no pienso irme un mucho tiempo, bueno para despedirme esta vez les dejo los nombres de las canciones de hoy:**

 **My inmortal-** **EVANESCENCE**

 **Bruno Mars Medley! - Victoria Justice & Max Schneider**

 **¡Muchas gracias y espero poder seguir contando con sus lecturas y reviews hasta la próxima!**


	27. Reloj de arena

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede en otro universo.**

* * *

Capítulo 27. Reloj de arena.

Las luces del escenario iluminaron su rostro en cuanto comenzó la melodía, sentía como las piernas le temblaban tanto que agradecía estar sentada frente al micrófono, una sensación de hormigueo y mariposas en el estómago se apoderaron de ella al pensar que estaba cantando precisamente **esa** canción, precisamente **ese** día en específico junto a **esa** persona precisamente, bueno, sabía a lo que se atendía cuando estuvo de acuerdo en que Erza organizará el evento de San Valentín junto a Mira ya que ella junto a Levy habían ayudado a organizar el del año nuevo, nada grande realmente, solo una cena y fuegos artificiales junto a todos los de Fairy Tail, navidad había sido más tranquila puesto que los eventos que acababan de sufrir les había bajado el ánimo a la mayoría, apenas estaban recuperándose psicológica y económicamente después de la batalla entre bandas, mucha gente dejo de ir debido a los acontecimientos que ocurrieron ese día, afortunadamente el tiempo paso y la gente dejo atrás aquello, pero para asegurar una buena cantidad de clientes y una promesa futura de reestructuración, decidieron realizar una actuación distinta para celebrar el día de los enamorados, para ello hicieron una votación por la pareja que se luciría dando un espectáculo memorable para los clientes de Fairy Tail. Adivinen quien ganó. Pues claro.

 **(Natsu)**

 **When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?**

¿Cómo era posible que la voz del pelirosa le causará aún más nerviosismo del que ya sentía? Y aquella mirada. ¿Cómo era posible que le acelerara así el corazón?

 **(Lucy)**

 **Baby I will be loving you till we're seventy  
And baby my heart could still feel as hard at twenty three  
And I'm thinking about how **

Juraba que su rostro estaba más rojo que el mismo cabello de Erza, Natsu paso de estar sentado en un banco, a estar parado frente a ella, estaban cara a cara dando el perfil al escenario.

 **(Ambos)  
People fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just want to tell you I am**

¿Por qué precisamente ellos dos? Solo eran amigos. ¡Él era su mejor amigo por Mavis!

 **(Natsu)**

 **So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms**

 **(Ambos)  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love  
Right where we are**

Él era quien la protegía, quien la entrenaba, quien estaba a su lado a pesar de todas las dificultades que se les presentaban, quien dormía con ella en su cama, comían juntos, vivían juntos.

 **(Lucy)**

 **When my hairs all but gone  
And my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way  
I know you will still love me the same**

La bronceada mano del pelirrosa cogió la suya propia, la mano que tenía tatuada la insignia de Fairy Tail, la levanto con poca delicadeza justo antes de acabar la estrofa y comenzó a danzar con ella a lo largo de la pista de baile.

 **(Natsu)**

 **Because honey your soul could never grow old  
It's evergreen  
And baby your smile is forever  
In my mind and memory**

Su perfecta sonrisa hacía juego con el brillo en aquellos ojos de color jade que el poseía, ¿Por qué sonreía así? Y ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma?

 **(Ambos)  
I'm thinking about how  
People fall in love in mysterious ways  
And maybe it's all part of a plan  
I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand **

Eran esos momentos en los cuales el Dragneel agradecía internamente al estúpido cerebro de hielo el que tuviera buen gusto en vestimentas formales, jamás pensó que Lucy y él fueran a ser los elegidos para actuar en pareja durante la celebración de San Valentín, pero cuando la vio salir del otro lado del pasillo y sentarse frente a él con aquel vestido color rosa pálido sin mangas y el leve maquillaje que hacía resaltar sus rosados y gruesos labios, decidió que definitivamente había sido buena idea el consultar al refrigerador andante.

 **(Natsu)  
That baby now **

**(Ambos)  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Right where we are**

El llevaba la pieza de baile de forma suave pero rápida, convirtiendo un vals cualquiera en una especie de fusión entre ballet y vals, Lucy le ayudaba mucho, sus movimientos se acoplaban a la perfección, no sabía si era por el tiempo que llevaban entrenando juntos o por alguna otra cosa, pero lo que si sabía era que le encantaba.

 **Maybe we found love right where we are  
Maybe we found love right where we are**

El cuerpo de Lucy se sentía tan ligero entre sus brazos, y por primera vez en su vida después de mucho tiempo, sintió calor, un sentimiento cálido se había instalado en su pecho y aceleraba su corazón, trato de recordar donde había sentido aquella sensación, pero no lograba relacionarlo con algún acontecimiento reciente, aquello era de hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Los aplausos le sacaron de la repentina nube a la que se había ido su mente, en cuanto Lucy le soltó la mano, aquel sentimiento disminuyó, fue entonces cuando escucho a Mira hablar por el micrófono.

-¡Muy buenas noches y feliz San Valentín a todos ustedes!, como miembros de Fairy Tail queremos recordarles que hoy es un día para celebrar, por eso las actuaciones del día de hoy quedaran suspendidas para que las hermosas parejas y amigos que estén festejando con nosotros, puedan disfrutar de esta noche junto a las canciones que este par de tortolitos nos regalan-

-¡No somos tortolos!- regañó la pareja sobre el escenario.

-¡Así que sigan disfrutando! ¡Y no olviden probar de la nueva y especial bebida única para este día creada por nuestra Bar-Lady Cana! ¡Love-possion! Cada vez que una pareja disfrute de una de estas bebidas, tendrán el derecho de pedir una canción a nuestros cantantes, daremos una pequeña pausa para poder cumplir con el pedido de los clientes, pero volveremos ¡Gracias y que el show continúe! -

El suave sonido de un violín comenzó a sonar de las bocinas del escenario, vaya que Mira y Erza se habían esforzado para ambientar bien el lugar para esta fecha en específico, pensó el pelirrosa.

-Neee Luce, ¿Qué dices si cuando termine la noche, rentamos unas películas de terror y compramos palomitas para cenar? – la rubia volteo a ver a su mejor amigo riendo.

-¿Cómo haces eso? Natsu, creo que esto ha sido lo más vergonzoso que he hecho en toda mi vida y tu ni te inmutas-

-¿Por qué debería importarme?- enserio, el necesitaba que le respondiera, ya que de todos los sentimientos que estaban dentro de él, el único que no existía era la vergüenza.

La Heartphilia se avergonzó al responderle. -Bueno, la gente podría pensar que estamos saliendo y…. probablemente eso a ti no te guste ya que …. Bueno eres mi mejor amigo y yo…. Bueno tu…. – su cerebro no coordinaba, no lograba entender como era tan difícil responderle a Natsu algo así de sencillo, ¡Malditas mariposas y maldito calor que sentía!

-No lo entiendo Luce, tu eres mi mejor amiga y no le veo nada de malo el que cante a tu lado, a mí me gusta, la gente puede penar lo que quiera, tu y yo sabemos la verdad ¿o no? - a todo esto, ¿Cuál era la verdad? Se preguntó el Dragneel, si, eran amigos, los mejores, y si, sentía una necesidad muy fuerte de tocarla y estar a su lado todo el tiempo, quería protegerla y cuidarla de todo peligro que se les atravesara. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

-¡Neee Lu-chan!-

Los pensamientos de ambos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por la Mcgarden, quien llevaba ahora mismo un vestido color rosa con corazón en el pecho como uniforme, su característico listón en el cabello ahora era de color rojo y Natsu no pudo evitar notar el olor de Gajeel combinado con el de ella.

-Lamento hacer esto con la lista tan larga que tienen ahora mismo chicos, pero quisiera que me hicieran un favor-

Ambos la miraron curiosos, pero asintiendo ante la petición de la peliazul, escucharon atentamente sus palabras mientras su rostro adquiría nuevos tonos de rojo a la vez que continuaba.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿!Es por eso que hueles al tornillo oxidado?!- un golpe en sus costillas lo obligo a guardar silencio.

-¡Natsu! Eso es personal-

-No hay problema Lucy, de hecho, creí que ya muchos de ustedes lo sabían, poco después del ataque de Álvarez ambos hablamos con mis padres y me mude con él, así nos sentimos más seguros- una sonrisa nerviosa se asomo por la comisura de sus labios.

-Te entiendo, desde ese entonces no hecho a Natsu de mi cama, el que vivamos juntos no parece tenerme cien por ciento…. ¿Por qué me miras así Levy-chan?-

Una sonrisa traviesa se había instalado en su amiga. -Así que… ¿No dejas que Natsu salga de tu cama eh? Ara ara, Luc-chan- el rostro de la rubia enrojeció al instante.

-¡N…no es lo que crees!- el musculoso brazo de su mejor amigo se envolvió alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Es verdad! Aunque Luce se mueve mucho en realidad, tengo que tomarla por la cintura para que se quede quieta, además que hay noches en las que no deja de gritar y ¡Auch!-

Un doloroso golpe en su nuca lo detuvo de seguir hablando, escuchaba a Levy carcajearse mientras Lucy intentaba calmarla, pero ¿qué había dicho ahora? ¡Solo era la verdad!

-¡No es lo que crees Levy-chan!-

-¡jajajajajaja! Tranquila Lu-chan, guardaré su secreto, bueno pero procederé a retirarme que aún tienen muchas peticiones que acatar, ¡Confío en ustedes!-

La pareja de cantantes se miró mutuamente con curiosidad antes de ver el papel de pedidos que la Mcgarden había dejado en manos de la rubia. Natsu escuchó a Lucy soltar un fuerte suspiro antes de que terminara de leer la larga lista de canciones románticas de ese día.

-Bueno, hoy tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer-

-Y todas son canciones cursis, blah- Lucy volteo a verlo. -Tu si que eres raro, te he escuchado cantar muchas canciones cursis, ¡Incluso tocaste just the way you are conmigo!-

El rostro de Natsu enrojeció al instante -¡Eso fue porque tú me lo pediste!-

-Pufff, no es verdad, yo estaba preparando la cena cuando tu comenzaste… ¡Oye!-

Su mejor amigo la había cogido fuertemente del brazo para dirigirla al escenario, la gente ya estaba esperándolos con un fuerte aplauso y gritando muchas ovaciones tanto a Lucy como al Dragneel, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos.

-Buenas noches a todos, la siguiente canción está dirigida al famoso Dragon Slayer de hierro de Fairy Tail de parte de nuestra linda hada azul, felicidades chicos, disfruten su día- sonrío Lucy un poco nerviosa.

 **(Lucy)**

 **Much as you blame yourself  
You can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love  
That was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had?  
If you let me I can help you out with all of that  
**

Irónico, irónico era como la canción de su mejor amiga encajaba perfectamente la forma en la que ella se sentía justo en ese momento, sentimientos que estaban floreciendo desde la primera vez que se conocieron sobre ese escenario comenzaban a desenmascararse.

 **(Natsu)  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help**

La música siempre hacía estallar algo en Natsu, ya sea alegría, euforia, tristeza o desahogo, conocía perfectamente todos esos sentimientos pero ¿Cuál era precisamente aquel que hacía latir de esa forma su corazón? Nunca antes lo había sentido con la música o con alguien, ¿Por qué con Lucy era que pasaba aquello?

 **(Ambos)  
let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself**

 **let me love you**

 **A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there**

La gente que estaba debajo del escenario comenzó a tomar a sus respectivas parejas y comenzar a bailar rápido pero suave al ritmo de la música, muchos estaban dentro de su propia burbuja, justo como aquella pareja de magos sobre el escenario.

(Natsu)  
I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do

-Así que recordaste nuestra canción enana- Gajeel Redfox había dejado a un lado su trabajo temporal como mesero para robar unos minutos a su adorable novia de su puesto, quizá el viejo se molestaría con él por eso luego, pero en ese instante quería agradecerle a la Mcgarden por aquel detalle que había tenido para con él.

 **(Ambos)**

 **Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, let me help  
let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there**

-Es nuestro primer San Valentín juntos, quería que fuera especial- respondió Levy con una sonrisa.

-Pues creo que lo has hecho especial para muchos- dijo mientras observaba muchas parejas danzar junto a ellos, incluso el frío de Fullbuster tenía cogida por la cintura a una Juvia a punto de desmayarse.

-Esa canción es una especialmente dedicada a las personas que esconden sus sentimientos Gajeel, así como tu hiciste conmigo en un principio-

 **(Lucy)**

 **For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats**

 **(Ambos)  
For every heart that beats  
heart that beats, heart that beats**

 **For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats**

 **For every heart that beats  
heart that beats, heart that beats**

-No es justo que pienses eso enana, solo estaba asustado porque era la primera vez que sentía algo así, aún lo siento, y lo seguiré sintiendo-

-Lo sé, pero muchos aún no lo saben-

 **(Natsu)**

 **Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, let me help**

La pareja termino por voltear unos momentos hacía el pelirrosa y la rubia sobre el escenario.

-Tsk, yo hubiera tocado mejor- aquel comentario le robo una carcajada a la peliazul.

-Salamander ve a la coneja de la misma forma que yo te miro a ti ¿Lo sabías?-

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por los labios de la chica. -Si, ya lo sabía-

 **(Ambos)  
let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there**

Natsu Dragneel sabía que la canción había terminado, era toda la actuación, sin embargo, una estrofa salió de su garganta justo antes de que pudiera detenerla.

 **(Natsu)**

 **Let me love you  
And I will love you**

 **(Ambos)  
Until you learn to love yourself**

Natsu y Lucy no supieron en que momento sucedió, pero cuando se dieron cuenta, notaron como sus rostros estaban a centímetros el uno del otro, podían sentir la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo y el líder de los Slayer´s alcanzó a ver como el rostro de su mejor amiga se cubría de carmín antes de separarse abruptamente de él. ¿Qué era lo que les pasaba? Se atraían como imanes, Lucy era como un faro de luz y él se sentía como una vil luciérnaga, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

La noche había transcurrido de esa forma luego de cada canción romántica que cantaban, vale, Natsu sabía que la música se metía en sus venas como si de su propia sangre se tratara y quería transmitir ese sentimiento a las personas, pero esto era diferente, había tocado canciones cursis antes, pero jamás las había interpretado como esa noche, era curioso como por tan extraño y complicado que fuera un sentimiento como lo era el amor, él nunca se sintió atraído por él, y ahora que conoció a Lucy, ese sentimiento le parecía intrigante.

-Nee Luce, ¿Cómo sabe uno cuando está enamorado?-

La Heartphilia se convirtió en piedra, ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

-¿Po…por qué preguntas eso Natsu?-

Ambos caminaban en dirección a su casa, mentirían si dijeran que no estaban cansados, sus gargantas estaban casi destrozadas por todas las canciones de ese día por lo que lo único que se le había ocurrido a la chica había sido llegar a casa y hacer un té de limón con miel para ambos y luego recostarse a descansar, al parecer el chico no pensaba lo mismo.

Natsu siguió caminando y miro al cielo para aclarar sus pensamientos mientras respondía.

-Es solo que… bueno después del día de hoy, creo que estoy comenzando a hacerme una idea un poco más clara de lo que es, lo vi desde hace mucho con Erza y Jellal, y ni que decir de Juvia para con el refrigerador andante, luego están él come tornillos y Levy, es solo que, me quede intrigado de saber…. Como se siente-

Lucy se detuvo en medio de la banqueta, estaban justo frente a su edificio. Natsu se giró a verla y preguntarle por qué se detuvo, entonces vio esa expresión en su rostro, aquellos ojos achocolatados brillando y bien abiertos observándolo fijamente con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus blancas mejillas, presto un poco más de atención a su alrededor y juro poder escuchar el corazón de Lucy latir como si de un tambor se tratara ¿Por qué se había puesto así de nerviosa? Y más importante, ¡¿Por qué ahora el sentía calor en el rostro?!

-Yo…. No sabría cómo responderte Natsu, jamás me había enamorado antes-

Sintió un golpe de alegría inundarlo, pero se mantuvo en silencio para dejarla continuar.

-Pero mi madre siempre me dijo que cuando me llegara a enamorar de alguien lo sabría, porque ese alguien se convierte en tu hogar y tu razón para luchar, enamorarte de alguien, es cuando no puedes imaginarte un futuro sin esa persona a tu lado y siempre quieres más y más- el Dragneel comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-¿Y cómo sabes si eres correspondido?-

Los labios rosados de la chica se curvaron en una sonrisa, pero esta vez no pudo sostenerle la mirada, así que decidió mirar a sus pies.

-Para eso solo puede uno arriesgarse-

-¿Y si tratas de enamorar a esa persona? ¿Qué pasa si luchas con todas tus fuerzas? ¿Serías correspondido? - la confusión la sorprendió cuando alzó su cabeza rápidamente luego de todas esas preguntas rápidas de su mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad de repente Natsu? ¿Sucede algo? -

El pelirrosa guardo silencio ante su comentario, quiso decirle que su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte en esos instantes, que sentía como si en su estómago hubiera miles de dragones volando de aquí allá, que las canciones de ese día le habían iluminado muchos de sus pensamientos, que ella era su hogar, su familia, la persona con la que no podía imaginarse ya un futuro a su lado, quiso decirle tantas cosas, pero solo dos palabras salieron de su boca.

-Simple curiosidad-

La chica se quedó viendo como su mejor amigo daba la vuelta y se volvía a dirigir a abrir su departamento, lanzó un enorme suspiro cuando por fin lo sintió lo bastante lejos como para intentar apaciguar un poco su ritmo cardiaco.

-Eres un estúpido Dragneel- susurró. Luego de eso simplemente entraron a su departamento en silencio.

* * *

La noche aún era joven, el espectáculo de Natsu con Lucy había terminado luego de que la rubia comenzará a sonar ronca, al principio la clientela del bar estaba un poco molesta, pero en cuanto Gray subió junto a Wendy al escenario todo quedo olvidado, dando a la pareja de cantantes una oportunidad de irse a descansar luego de tal maratón.

-Así que…. ¿Hasta cuándo seguirán escondidos?-

Erza Scarlett había ido justo a entregar una orden de malteadas muy cerca del escenario cuando volvió a notarlo, para ser un espía el chico no sabía ser discreto. Un par de personas salieron detrás de la sombra de la cortina del escenario después de la advertencia de la pelirroja mientras esta se reía por lo bajo, ella pensó inmediatamente en regañarlo por seguirla de ese modo en cuanto llegarán a su departamento.

-Bueno, parece que tu torpe plan no funcionó Jellal… otra vez, así que con su permiso esta chica irá a saludar a su mejor amiga, ¡Juvia-chan!-

Ambos observaron con una gota de sudor como Meredy iba directamente a abrazar a su querida amiga Loxar al otro lado del bar, la pelirroja quería evitar cualquier silencio incómodo que Jellal quisiera crear, después de todo, ese día era su debilidad.

-Sabes que no tienen por qué hacer esto Jellal, la seguridad ha incrementado desde lo de la fiesta en navidad, además ahora creamos una red de comunicación entre bares para que también los demás estén enterados de todos los movimientos dentro y fuera de nuestros puestos, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

Jellal Fernández era un hombre cien por siento precavido, además de organizado e inteligente, lo eligieron como líder del equipo a pesar de su oscuro pasado por las habilidades que él demostraba dentro y fuera del campo; a pesar de eso, la única habilidad que jamás desarrollo fue la de evadir a cierta pelirroja de la cual estaba locamente enamorado. Quizá fuera por eso.

-Bueno ….. en realidad….- la inspeccionó con la mirada, vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo, tacones negros y medias blancas junto a su rojiza cabellera suelta en rulos hacían una combinación de infarto para él y muchos otros hombres solteros dentro de Fairy Tail, si le contaba la verdadera razón por la cual él se encontraba ahí esa noche seguro lo mataría, y aun valoraba su vida.

-Siempre es mejor tener un poco más de seguridad ¿No crees?- la cara de resignación de la Scarlett lo hiso arrepentirse inmediatamente, creyó que estaría a punto de mandarlo directo al departamento solo cuando dijo eso, pero lo que menos esperaba esa noche sucedió. Un pequeño objeto envuelto en papel de regalo apareció frente a él, siguió el camino de las manos que se lo ofrecían y se encontró con su amada pelirroja mirando al suelo, pero con un gran sonrojo en su cara, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el Fernández.

-Fe..feliz día de San Valentín, espero tu prometida no se enoje por esto- en cuanto el peliazul cogió el objeto envuelto, la pelirroja huyó, no supo cuando ni como pero así era ella, era rápida. Desenvolvió con delicadeza la pequeña caja de color rojo brillante, ni siquiera se digno a tirar el papel a la basura ya que el color le había fascinado, abrió la caja de regalo y se encontró con unos cuantos cubitos de chocolate, probo uno por pura emoción y le fascino, sabía a fresas, la fruta favorita de Erza, fue entonces cuando recordó haber escuchado aquella antigua tradición japonesa de los labios de la mismísima Titania ayer por la noche.

 _Flashback_

 _-Oye Jellal, ¿Sabías que en Japón, las chicas regalan chocolates a los chicos que les gusta como tradición de San Valentín?-_

 _-Interesante- comentó mientras despegaba los ojos de su computadora. -Pero también había escuchado que entregaban uno por igual a sus amigos, entonces ¿Cómo saben cuando es un chocolate de "me gustas"-_

 _-Pienso que, por el sabor y la dedicación, una chica no pone tanto empeño en algo que no considere muy especial- la escucho gritar desde la cocina, fue entonces que se preguntó que estaría haciendo._

 _-Sería genial recibir un chocolate hecho por la persona que te gusta, ¿Los chicos no dan chocolates también como agradecimiento?-_

 _Un silencio acogedor lo recibió en la cocina en cuanto se levantó en busca de la chica._

 _-No, los chicos deberán entregar un regalo de color blanco el 14 de marzo si es que corresponden a la chica, si no lo hacen no regalan nada, ellos lo llaman "el día blanco"-_

 _-Tan simple como la lasaña de vegetales- comentó en broma por la comida que Erza estaba cocinando._

 _-Exacto- respondió la Scarlett siguiendo el juego y sacando el platillo del horno._

Sintió como si su cara estuviese hecha de lava ardiente, las mejillas le quemaban y su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho, pero no quería confundir las cosas, eso solo había sido una coincidencia, ¿O no? Una bendita coincidencia solamente.

-Será mejor que te apresures o alguien podría robártela-

La voz de Meredy a su espalda lo sobresalto, en ningún momento se había dado cuenta de su presencia, bueno, no por nada era una especialista en misiones de encubierto, sus habilidades consistían básicamente en esconderse y hackear las computadoras o cualquier aparato cerca de ella y conectarlo a su propia computadora, de las mejores espías dentro de Crime Sorciere.

-Meredy, no se de que me estas hablando- se atrevió a fingir demencia, pero no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada aquella cabellera rojo brillante.

-No te hagas el idiota, muchas cosas están pasando Jellal, no hemos bajado la guardia durante un segundo desde que pasaron las fiestas, podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento, ¿Y sabes qué? Podría pasar lo peor, a pesar de eso tu sigues escondiendo tus sentimientos bajo mil piedras ¿Y te digo algo? Estoy harta, así que, si tu no haces algo al respecto para ser feliz, yo lo haré por ti- no pudo articular ni una sola palabra.

-Además, saldré con alguien esta noche por cierto- Eso se sintió como si un balde de agua congelada le hubiese caído encima.

-¡Espera Meredy!-

Ahora sí pudo reaccionar, desafortunadamente ella fue más rápida.

* * *

-Fue una bella velada, ¿No lo cree Gray-sama?-

Juvia Loxar y Gray Fullbuster estaban caminado de regreso a sus respectivas casas junto a otra pareja en particular mientras charlaban de la actuación tan espectacular que habían presenciado aquella noche.

-Deja un segundo en paz a ese congelador parlante mujer de la Lluvia, Lev y yo estamos cansados de tanto escuchar Gray-sama esto, Gray sama aquello, Gray-sama… ¡Auch!-

-Déjala en paz Gajeel, mejor cuéntenos ¿Qué les pareció la actuación de esta noche?-

La intervención de la Mcgarden comenzó a aligerar el ambiente de tristeza que inundo a la Loxar.

-¡Fue maravillosa!, ¡cuando comenzó "I love the way you make me feel" Juvia supo que rival de amor se la estaba dedicando a Natsu-san!-

-¿Por qué sigues con eso de "rival de amor"?- pregunto con una gota de nervios Gray.

-Es cierto Gray-sama, ¡Después de esta noche Lucy ya no es más mi rival de amor!-

-Vaya, llamaste por su nombre a la coneja-

-Es verdad Gajeel-nii, Lucy me lo pidió en persona en navidad, incluso le regalo a Juvia un lindo dije de agua, miren, Juvia lo usa en la pulsera que Gray-sama le dio- al decir esto, el mencionado tosió y giro el rostro de forma disimulada para evitar que vieran su sonrojo. Levy rio ante la escena, que curiosa era esa pareja.

-Lu-chan se convirtió en una persona muy querida por todos en el bar a pesar de ser la más nueva, yo la conozco de hace más tiempo pero ustedes se han encariñado muy rápido de ella chicos-

-La coneja es valiente, dio la cara por nosotros la primera vez que la conocimos, y no ha dudado en poner nuestra seguridad antes que la de ella, a pesar de todo lo que ha perdido-

-Desde que la conocí, ha hecho lo imposible por salir adelante, se esfuerza mucho en su entrenamiento para ser una guardiana y también con nosotros en la banda, es una persona digna de admirar, incluso puso en su lugar al idiota de Lyon cuando peleo conmigo en año nuevo- comento Gray con nostalgia.

-Lucy a apoyado a Juvia en todos sus problemas- la peliazul recordó cuando la rubia la visitó todos los días después del ataque a Fairy Tail donde resulto herida, se había roto la muñeca al parecer cuando evacuaron a los clientes, uno de ellos la empujo por accidente y la piso con fuerza, fue muy doloroso. Después de eso ella la visitó todos los días para que no se sintiera sola, su adorado Gray-sama también iba, pero los días en los que estaba ocupado ella se encargaba de ser su compañera de cuarto platicando de cosas triviales.

-Además Lu-chan sacrificó un año entero de estudios solo por protegernos a nosotros, porque por más que diga que es para guardar su identidad, yo sé que lo hace para poder estar con nosotros y cuidarnos-

La Mcgarden recordó con crudeza cuando Lucy le llegó con esa noticia luego de que terminaran las vacaciones navideñas, ella fue a reinscribir su matrícula en la universidad mientras Erza entregaba sus últimos papeles para recibirse; la pelirroja decidió no celebrar aun su graduación tampoco, ahora era toda una abogada, pero nadie lo celebró por la guerra en la que se encontraban; pero Lucy, ella se había reinscrito ese año, su excusa había sido la del dinero, pero Levy sabía que no era cierto, su amiga contaba con una beca exclusiva del cien por ciento otorgada gracias a su promedio de excelencia, y a pesar de eso, el destino no le permitió aquello.

-¿Si no se reinscribe todo el año pierde esa estúpida beca enana?-

-No, en la universidad le dieron un plazo máximo de un año, el mismo que pidió, deberá presentar otro examen solo para ver que sus conocimientos no se hayan perdido, pero si lo reprueba, no la dejaran inscribirse al siguiente curso, y perderá la beca-

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre los presentes, lo único que lo rompía era el sonido de sus pasos al caminar, luego de unas cuantas cuadras llegaron a la casa del Fullbuster, se detuvieron en cuanto estuvieron fuera de la puerta.

-Bueno, por el momento este es el fin del camino, pero saben, siento que debo decir algo-

Los tres restantes fijaron su vista en Gray.

-Fairy Tail se fundó hace años con un solo propósito, iniciar una familia, el viejo nos ha acogido a todos nosotros, un maldito psicópata amante del metal, una come libros, una chica con complejo de depresión y un vago bueno para nada, además de muchos inútiles más- a pesar de la negatividad en las expresiones de sus compañeros el pelinegro continuo hablando -Y debemos hacerle sentir orgulloso por ello, Lucy se ha ganado con creces el derecho de convertirse en un hada de Fairy Tail, y debemos honrar también su esfuerzo, todos esos sacrificios, esos inconvenientes y esas piedras en su camino solo son pilares que nos darán la fuerza necesaria para protegerla junto con el bar, no solo somos un edifico con show´s espectaculares, somos un gremio, una familia que estará unida ante la adversidad, así que ya no se depriman y mejor concéntrense en volverse más fuertes el día de mañana, porque no sabemos cuándo empezará la guerra, o cuando terminará, lo único que sabemos con seguridad es que algún día tendremos que luchar, y ese día, estén por seguros que estaremos preparados, ¿Entendido?-

Aquellas palabras les devolvieron el ánimo a los presentes, sin saberlo, el hijo adoptivo de Ur había encendido la chispa que necesitaban dentro de sus espíritus, porque si antes tenían una razón para luchar, en ese mismo instante sentían miles, miles para ese día, millones más para mañana e infinitas para el futuro.

* * *

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Cuarto para las doce-

-¿A qué hora estarán listas las palomitas?-

-Dentro de cinco minutos-

-¿Por qué escogiste esta película?-

Una joven rubia se encontraba sentada en el sofá cama mirando la televisión mientras contestaba las incesantes e interminables preguntas de su compañero de departamento. Una vez llegaron decidieron hacer lo que en cualquier festejo hacían desde que se conocieron, cogieron muchas palomitas, frituras, limonada y mantas, y se sentaron a ver una película de su agrado. Esa noche en específico le había tocado a la joven Heartphilia escoger, por lo que escogió algo típico que se vería en el día de los enamorados. _Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies,_ una combinación perfecta de terror y romance.

-Porque tenía ganas de ver algo romántico, pero como sé que tú te quedarás dormido y no me dejarás ver la película en paz por tus ronquidos, decidí darte gusto y agregar un poco de comedia terrorífica-

-Ya veo…Nee Luce ¿La chica está enamorada del chico?-

Un click estallo en la cabeza de la rubia, su paciencia tenía un límite y aquel pelirrosa con actitud infantil lo había alcanzado.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Por qué estas tan preguntón Natsu? Si no querías hacer esto en primer lugar me lo hubieras dicho y nos hubiéramos ido a dormir y punto, mañana debo levantarme temprano para ir por mis cosas del casillero a mi universidad y….- oh no, ahora su mejor amigo estaba mostrando esa cara de cachorro a medio morir ¿Qué había hecho esta vez?

-Dejaste tus estudios por mi culpa- sintió su corazón encogerse ante aquello, ¿Por eso estaba tan extraño?

-No Natsu, ya te expliqué porque no reinscribí mi matrícula este semestre ni lo haré el siguiente, debemos estar seguros de que no tengan donde localizarme ahora que saben cuál es mi rostro-

-Yo fui quien lo sugirió antes que tú, me preocupaba que cuando regresarás a la escuela yo no estuviera ahí para protegerte… bueno si lo hubiera estado, pero la gente podría haber pensado que soy un acosador o algo así y me hubieran alejado de ti y ya no podría haberte visto y luego tú me odiarías porque perdiste tus estudios y …y …- ahora el chico estaba divagando.

-Natsu, Natsu, tranquilo- se bajó del sillón para acomodarse justo al lado del pelirrosa y cogerle de la cara para que la pudiera mirar a los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue terror, terror del simple hecho de que cada idea que continuaba en su cabeza era peor que la anterior, debía alejar cualquier pensamiento que hiciera que tuviera esa mirada.

-Tú lo sugeriste, pero yo acepte, es solo un año Natsu, no me atrasaré porque continuo mis estudios en casa, te explique lo del examen, mi futuro no está en riesgo ¿Sí? Además, mírame, aquí me tienes, estoy contigo y estas protegiéndome, no ha pasado nada en estos últimos meses y ya he avanzado lo suficiente en mi entrenamiento, solo será por un tiempo ya verás, todo esto terminará pronto-

El miedo fue alejándose poco a poco de aquellos ojos jade, comenzó a relajarse al sentirlo bajar su cabeza y recostarse en su regazo, cuando estuvo bien acomodado ella decidió acariciar su rosada y rebelde melena con delicadeza, la película estaba avanzando y el microondas había sonado para indicar que las palomitas estaban listas, pero ninguno de los dos quiso mover un solo músculo.

-Las palomitas están listas Natsu- habló bajo la chica.

-Pueden esperar, prefiero estar así contigo Luce-

Ella no protesto, continuo con sus caricias hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, acomodó un poco su cuerpo en una posición cómoda y bajo el volumen de la televisión para que su voz pudiera oírse mejor.

 **I found myself dreaming  
In silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie  
That every broken hearted knows  
We were walking on moonlight  
And you pulled me close  
Split second and you disappeared  
And then I was all alone**

Recordó ese horrible sueño que tuvo después de la pelea en Fairy Tail, el edificio en llamas, sombras peleando y gritos desgarradores por todos lados. Pero lo que más le asustó, lo que en verdad le arrancó un gritó entre sueños fue la figura ensangrentada de rosada melena que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

 **I woke up in tears  
With you by my side  
A breath of relief  
And I realized  
No, we're not promised tomorrow**

Despertó entre gritos y lágrimas de histeria, por suerte para ella Natsu se había colado en su cama nuevamente esa noche, lo sintió cogerla rápidamente y a preguntarle si estaba bien, pero ella en vez de responder, solo lo abrazó con fuerza mientras él le acariciaba el cabello con ternura, susurrando una y otra vez su nombre.

 **So I'm going to love you  
Like I'm going to lose you  
I'm going to hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
Because we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time **

Se sentía a morir desde ese día, despertaba con un miedo incesante a diario, pero entonces escuchaba sus ronquidos, incluso algunas veces lo escuchaba decir su propio nombre entre sueños, la presencia de Natsu a lado de ella le ayudaba a disipar cualquier fantasma que le atormentaba desde la declaración de guerra.

 **So I'm going to love you  
Like I'm going to lose you  
I'm going to love you  
Like I'm going to lose you**

Natsu no pudo levantar la mirada, la voz de Lucy era como un calmante para su espíritu, todo el miedo y pensamientos oscuros que estaba formando se volvieron borrosos en cuanto Lucy comenzó a cantar, no sabía exactamente porque esa canción, no sabía si había sido casualidad, pero honestamente, desde lo más profundo de su alma, el sentía cada letra como si estuviesen describiendo sus pensamientos en ese preciso momento.

 **(Natsu)**

 **In the blink of an eye  
Just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything  
The truth is you never know  
So I'll kiss you longer baby  
Any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes  
And love with no regrets**

No permitiría que Lucy siguiera esa parte, ya que esos eran sus sentimientos, no los de ella, él era quien debía estar cantando esa canción para ella en ese instante, no ella a él.

 **So let's take our time  
To say what we want  
Use what we got  
Before it's all gone  
Because no, we're not promised tomorrow**

A pesar de eso, no levantó el rostro en ningún momento hacía ella, pero, aun así, podía verla a través del reflejo de la ventana de cristal que tenía de frente, ella no lo sabía, pero el siempre la veía.

 **(Lucy)**

 **So I'm going to love you  
Like I'm going to lose you  
I'm going to hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
Because we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time  
So I'm going to love you  
Like I'm going to lose you  
I'm going to love you  
Like I'm going to lose you**

La película había terminado y ahora la sala se había llenado de un silencioso eco del televisor, el microondas había dejado de sonar y las respiraciones calmadas de Happy y Plue daban a entender que ellos ya se encontraban profundamente dormidos.

Natsu estaba nervioso, no muchas veces podía decir eso, él siempre se mostraba tal cual era, vivaz, alegre y auténtico, jamás le dio miedo expresar sus sentimientos, pero ahora, la mano de Lucy se había detenido hace segundos y quería volver a sentir aquellas caricias, quería decirle que quería hacerlo el también con ella, que sus manos picaban de ansias por tocarla, que al parecer había descubierto algo esa noche. Pero se encontraba nervioso, casi tanto o más como aquel día que la conoció y la escucho cantar. Sintió su corazón acelerarse y como la temperatura de su cuerpo ascendía de forma precipitada, era curioso, se sentía como cuando peleaba contra alguien fuerte, era emoción, nervios y excitación, un remolino de emociones que inundaban todo su ser.

-Oye Luce…. ¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunte esta tarde como se sentía estar enamorado? Bueno, resulta que…. Creo que ahora me doy una idea…. Creo… me di cuenta de que… hay alguien a quien no quiero perder por nada del mundo, por quien daría todo lo que tengo para que ella fuera feliz…. Verla sonreír hace que mi día mejore, y molestarla es la cosa más divertida del mundo porque cuando ella se molesta hace una cara muy graciosa, la punta de su nariz se arruga de una forma muy linda y peculiar y que me hace querer besarla….. bueno, a todo esto…. Creo que…. Esa persona eres….- un suave ronquido lo desconcertó, se levantó de su regazo a toda prisa y observo frustrado como su mejor amiga estaba profundamente dormida.

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a su cuarto y abrió la ventana de par en par, saco rápidamente su cabeza y gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!-

Luego de sacar toda la frustración que sentía en ese instante por medio de ese grito, escucho su celular sonar en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie así que lo ignoró. Se dirigió al baño para poder lavarse la cara y despejarse un poco, pero el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió nuevamente, lo sacó para ver el identificador de llamadas y leyó en voz alta.

-¿Refrigerador?- contestó al tercer timbrazo.

-¿Hola?- la voz del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba adormilada.

-Un maldito grito del demonio acaba de despertarme, curiosamente sonaba idéntico a ti, ¿Conoces la razón?- suspiro del cansancio.

-Acabo de darme cuenta de que estoy enamorado de Luce e iba a declararme, pero ella se quedó dormida justo cuando iba a hacerlo- pensó que escucharía risas y burlas dirigida a su maldita mala suerte, pero en vez de eso escuchó como algo caía y se rompía en mil pedazos, en cuanto la estática dejo de sonar la voz de Gray por fin logró escucharse.

-¡¿QUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-

Ahora Natsu tuvo que alejarse para poder conservar su sentido del oído.

-Maldita princesa de hielo, casi me dejas sordo, como escuchaste, acabo de darme cuenta de que…-

-Si, si eso ya lo escuché, solo trataba de comprender tus palabras, ¿Sabes lo que es estar enamorado? No solo porque la quieras como a tu familia quiere decir eso come fuego, tampoco que la compares con un trozo de carne o solo porque este guapa o..-

-Basta Gray, no soy un estúpido, la quiero a mi lado todo el tiempo, quiero romperle la cara a todo aquel que la mire de forma pervertida, si alguien le hiciera daño de alguna forma me bañaría en su sangre, necesito tocarla todos los días, te juro que siento mis manos picar cuando no lo hago, me frustra no oler mi esencia en ella y tengo tantas ganas de besar sus labios que muero de ansias cuando los veo, no me aburro nunca de verla sonreír y últimamente he tenido unos sueños muy extraños de ella y yo …-

-¡Basta! Demasiada información, viejo, sí que estas mal-

-Lo sé-

-Es tu mejor amiga-

-Lo sé-

-Si ella no te ama lo arruinarías-

Eso fue un golpe bajo.

-¿No me digas que planeabas lanzarte así como así?- el pelirrosa no supo cómo responder así que mejor se quedó callado.

-Maldita sea, baja ahora mismo caldero andante, estoy en tu edificio-

-Así que por eso escuche tanto ruido hace rato-

-Si, me vestí tan rápido como pude, no todos los días escuchas que el gran "Natsu-asexual Dragneel" está enamorado, y nada más ni nada menos que de su mejor amiga-

Colgó con el rostro rojo y se giró a abrir nuevamente la ventana de su cuarto, solo que esta vez no sacó solo la cabeza, si no que saltó de ella. Aterrizó de cuclillas en la acera y se giró a encarar a su mejor ami-enemigo.

-Tus sentidos están atrofiándose antorcha humana, ¿No detectaste mi olor otra vez?-

-No están fallando, es solo que tu hedor es tan grotesco que prefiero ignorarlo-

Un típico saludo entre ellos, Natsu camino en dirección a las escaleras donde Gray estaba sentado y tomo asiento justo al lado de él, no tan cerca para no crear malinterpretaciones.

-Así que…. Lucy es la elegida ¿eh?-

-Es raro el cómo sucedieron las cosas, pero me da la impresión de que …. El que nadie me haya gustado antes se debía al simple hecho de que no era Luce, llámalo corazonada, instinto o lo que sea, pero siento como si la hubiese estado esperando a ella específicamente toda mi vida, desde el primer momento que la vi… que la escuche, fue como si Gildartz me hubiese golpeado justo en el pecho, y miles de cabos sueltos se acomodaran en mi cabeza y me dijeran _"es ella"_ \- la risa del Fullbuster le hiso girarse a golpearlo antes de que su cara su pusiese más roja.

-Lo notamos nosotros también el primer día, fue gracioso, pusiste una cara de estúpido que jamás olvidaré, bueno, más de lo usual- iba a encestarle otro golpe en la costilla cuando las palabras del pelinegro le sorprendieron.

-Supongo que lo supimos antes que tú, pero siempre pensamos que serían lo suficientemente estúpidos como para quedar como solo amigos, Lucy saldría con algún idiota, tú te pondrías como loco celoso y te le declararías para hacerla tu novia y posteriormente tu esposa, deberías ver el tablero de apuestas de Cana, yo aposte por cinco años, Levy es la más cercana ahora que al fin lograste entender tus sentimientos, ella aposto a que sería antes de que terminara este año-

-¿Están apostando acerca de mi relación con Luce? ¿Y qué es eso de casarnos? ¿Por qué mierdas cinco años? ¡Me están subestimando malditos desgraciados!-

Gray sabía que el idiota de su amigo tomaría aquella actitud. -¡Puedo casarme con Luce mañana mismo si quiero!- eso hiso que sus esperanzas por su ami-enemigo se fueran directo al caño.

-Bien, creo que es hora de tener la charla para adultos, estufa humana, para ser novio de una chica y posteriormente poder casarte con ella, primero necesitas de su permiso, ¿Sabes si Lucy te ama?- ahora sí, el Dragneel sintió el peso de la realidad caer sobre sus hombros.

-No-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te le intentaste declarar sin antes saber cómo se siente ella? Es tu mejor amiga cerebro de lava, y créeme cuando te digo que, si lo hechas a perder no solo terminaras con el corazón destrozado, sino que también terminaras sin Lucy para siempre- el solo hecho de pensar en ello hiso que le doliera el pecho, ¿Sin Luce? ¿Para siempre?

-Pero…. Yo pensé que si era honesto ella…-

-Y hacías lo correcto, actuaste como tú, pero ahora necesitas actuar con más cautela, además, estamos en medio de una guerra, ahora más que nunca es cuando nos conviene no involucrar sentimientos al aire, en cuanto vean una debilidad, ellos irán tras ella, será mejor que por el momento, guardes todos tus sentimientos muy en el fondo de ti-

Aquello hiso pensar al Dragneel, quizá por primera vez, el cubo de hielo tenía razón, él no quería alejar a Luce, y después de todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, se atrevió a descubrir cosas que ni siquiera hubiese podido imaginar de ella aún después de conocerla, como por ejemplo su temor a las tormentas, su afición por el chocolate y su extraño hábito de lavarse los dientes antes de desayunar, si, habían muchas cosas que Natsu había descubierto acerca de la rubia, pero lo que más le había llamado la atención, era su constante tema de buscar pareja, y es que eso parecía haber sido importante para la Heartphilia cuando recién la conoció, gracias a Mavis aquello se había detenido hace tiempo, pero siempre fue una espina que estuvo clavada en su corazón.

-No quiero perderla Gray- una mano se colocó sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-No lo harás hombre, solo necesitas tiempo, ve con calma, intenta enamorarla, todos sabemos lo increíblemente posesivo y protector que puedes ser con ella, simplemente ahora trata de actuar más….. ¿Cariñoso? Mierda, eso no va contigo-

-Eres un imbécil-

-Y tú un idiota enamorado-

-Lo sé-

Risas de dos muchachos se escucharon en ese edificio, luego de dos horas de continuar hablando, decidieron que ya era hora de irse a descansar.

Natsu entró a su departamento de la misma forma por la que salió, trepo el árbol de la esquina y saltó dentro, por alguna razón se sentía inquieto, desesperado, como león enjaulado. ¿Ahora cómo actuaría con Luce de ahora en adelante? Después de todo ya no podía darse el lujo de actuar así de impulsivo otra vez. No quería perderla.

Entró a la sala y observó a Happy dormir junto a Plue en un sillón, parecían muy cómodos, sonrió de lado y luego giró a ver a la causante de sus problemas.

-Eres una rara problemática- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Se dirigió lentamente a junto la joven rubia que se encontraba profundamente dormida en el borde del sillón, en cuanto estuvo a su lado se agacho para poder cogerla entre sus brazos y levantarla con cuidado al estilo princesa _"Qué curioso como suceden las cosas"_ pensó con diversión cuando llegaron al dormitorio de la Heartphilia, desde que ella se había mudado ahí, no había pasado un solo día sin que él se colara en aquella habitación con el pretexto de que era más cómoda, pero la realidad era que el delicioso aroma de la chica era lo que lo atraía a aquel lugar, su peculiar aroma a vainilla y fresas más el calor de la chica era lo que lo hipnotizaba de aquel lugar.

La bajo con suma delicadeza y la recostó en su cama, hacía calor esa noche así que decidió no usar polera cuando el tomo su lugar habitual a su lado, la cogió de la cintura y acomodó el cuerpo de Lucy al suyo propio de manera que la espalda de la chica quedó acomodada en su abdomen, le gustaba esa posición ya que de esa forma podía oler el cabello rubio de su mejor amiga con más facilidad, la sintió moverse un poco en cuanto el cerró los ojos, ahora ella se había acomodado de frente a él, al parecer se había despertado.

-¿Cerraste con llave Natsu?-

-Si-

-¿Pusiste comida en el plato de Plue y Happy?-

-También, por cierto, detecte un poco de olor de ceviche en el plato de Happy, ¿Estas consintiéndolo otra vez?-

-El me ayudó a despertarte la vez pasada, se lo merecía-

Una sonrisa brotó sin darse cuenta de sus labios, que conversaciones tan extrañas tenían en tan curiosa situación, si nadie los conociera o tenían idea alguna de su relación cualquiera diría que parecían una pareja de recién casados. Pero no lo eran, eran simplemente mejores amigos, Natsu lo sabía a la perfección, sabía lo que hacían los esposos, cosas como dormir juntos, comer juntos, estaban todo el día juntos a excepción de cuando trabajaban, el tenía la idea, pero jamás había pensado en ponerlo en práctica.

Entonces pensó, que la simple idea de despertar a lado de Luce todos los días, comer junto a ella, ensayar canciones juntos, entrenar juntos, pasar el rato en Fairy Tail mientras ella iba a la universidad para luego verse juntos al terminar el día y acostarse de esa misma forma, no sonaba nada mal. La abrazó con fuerza y sintió como ella le devolvía el abrazo de la misma forma mientras su respiración se calmaba, pronto el también comenzó a sentir los párpados pesados y como los brazos de Morfeo lo envolvían junto con Lucy, fue cuestión de segundos cuando terminó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Oscuridad era todo lo que se alcanzaba a visualizar dentro de aquel pasillo por donde unos tacones resonaban con fuerza en el suelo, la claridad de los pasos indicaban que la persona dueña de aquel par de tacones ya había estado ahí antes, no dudaba un segundo a donde tenía que dar vuelta aún si no había un poco de luz que alumbrara su camino, el rechinido de una puerta se escucho en cuanto los tacones se detuvieron para que segundos después la intensa luz dentro aquel cuarto le cegara por un instante.

-Maldición Invel, podrías simplemente subir unos grados al calefactor, este helado aquí dentro-

La persona que estaba de espaldas a la chica que acababa de entrar por la puerta continuo con su labor, de sus manos un líquido rojo se escurría de entre sus dedos, pero no parecía darle mucha importancia, sin delicadeza se sacudió rápidamente aquel líquido de extraña procedencia y se lavo en el lavamanos que tenía dentro de un pequeño baño en la habitación.

-¿Sabías que el frío es el elemento perfecto para la conservación de la materia? A 4°C los microorganismos reducen su reproducción a la mitad y a menos de 18°C la detienen por completo. ¿Sabes lo maravilloso que es eso? Hablo de la criogenia.-

La chica detrás de el veía aquel experimento con aburrimiento, camino hacía la mesa donde anteriormente se había encontrado el hombre de cabello gris y cogió el frasco que aquel sujeto Invel acababa de llenar. Era un hígado humano.

-Si, si, sabes perfectamente que nunca me ha interesado nada que tenga que ver con los estudios así que no se precisamente de lo que me estas hablando, ahora me gustaría tratar ciertos asuntos-

En cuanto las manos del peliplateado estuvieron limpias se digno a mirar a la chica que lo enfrentaba directo al rostro, observó con curiosidad aquel cambio de apariencia, ahora Mary lucía un cabello totalmente rubio dorado.

-Lindo look-

-Cierra la maldita boca, estoy furiosa Invel, me prometiste una cosa si te ayudaba en el asalto a Fairy Tail, ¡Y ve lo que sucede! Zeref-sama descubrió nuestro plan y envió a la perra de Brandish a eliminar a Tártaros, ni siquiera el estúpido perfume que creaste para camuflajear el olor ayudo a que mi amado Natsu no los detectara, el es único y genial estúpido, querer engañarlo es como querer que crezcan flores en las nubes - los ojos de Invel rodaron en señal de cansancio.

-Te lo dije muchas veces, Lord Zeref pensó que fue un simple acto de rebeldía contra él, un capricho de sus "hijos" para eliminar las distracciones-

-Necesito a esa rubia fuera de mi camino-

-Oh Mary, sabes que eso aún no es posible- camino con diversión hasta que estuvo frente a ella. -Su vida aún es indispensable, necesitamos una cosa en especifico de ella además de su sangre, en cuanto la obtengamos tu tendrás el honor de cortarle el cuello si lo deseas para obtenerla-

-Aún así Invel, esto esta tardando mucho tiempo, ¿Cuándo tiene planeado su ataque?-

Por primera vez desde que llegó, una sonrisa atravesó el rostro del hombre frente a ella.

-Pronto- su mirada se dirigió hacía el contenedor gigante que estaba al final del pasillo, oculta por la oscuridad misma.

-Muy pronto-

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **¡Hola mis queridos lectores! (Si es que todavía los tengo), quisiera comenzar por pedir un favor, he estado muy ocupada en proyectos grandes de la escuela y el fic ha llegado a un buen número de capítulos, por lo que daré un breve anuncio de lo que propongo para poder continuar, llegaré hasta el capítulo 30 con este título, pero continuare con la historia con uno nuevo, por lo que me gustaría escuchar sugerencias, como pueden predecir, el climax de la historia llegará en ese capítulo y la guerra comenzará en el siguiente, por lo que sería bueno si alguien puede comenzar a sugerir ideas para crear la segunda parte de la historia, continuare explicando mejor la temática en el siguiente capítulo pero por el momento me despediré con los nombres de las canciones de hoy:**

 **Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran (MAX & Madilyn Bailey cover)**

 **Let Me Love You- Neyo (Jerrica & Frankie)**

 **Meghan Trainor ft. John Legend - Like I'm gonna lose you**

 **¡Muchas gracias y espero poder seguir contando con sus lecturas y reviews hasta la próxima!**


End file.
